Pen Pals Traduction
by Robsten Pattiwart
Summary: Bella et Edward ont correspondu pendant des années mais ne se sont jamais rencontrés. Maintenant, Bella va se marier, et ils se rencontrent pour la 1ère fois. Quand il y a un problème la veille qui est là pour la récupérer en morceaux? Edward bien sûr! AH
1. Lettres

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Me voilà avec une nouvelle traduction :). Je tenais à partager cette histoire avec vous car je l'ai trouvé vraiment top!_

_De plus, l'auteur (que je remercie pour m'avoir donné l'autorisation) est vraiment très enthousiaste à l'idée que sa fiction soit traduite, elle a même traduit son profil en Français rien que pour vous :). Je vous invite donc à aller y faire un tour, il y a des images et des chansons qui accompagnent sa fiction. Pour ce premier chapitre, vous pourrez y trouver la bannière de Pen Pals._

_Merci également à ma beta, Missleez qui est vraiment géniale!_

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 1 : Lettres<span>

**Edward **

_Cher correspondant,_

_Salut. Je m'appelle Bella et je me sens tout à fait ridicule d'écrire une lettre à quelqu'un que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Mais, c'est un devoir scolaire, et je n'ai pas le choix, donc voilà._

_Je vis dans la petite ville de Forks, Washington avec ma mère, Renée, et mon père, Charlie. Mon père est le chef de la police ici à Forks, et écoute ça : la ville est si petite qu'il doit tout le temps conduire la voiture de flic, même quand il ne travaille pas. Je pensais que c'était plutôt cool quand j'étais petite, mais maintenant, pour une élève de cinquième, c'est juste embarrassant._

_Ma mère est institutrice de maternelle. Elle peut être très distraite, mais c'est une super institutrice. Chaque année, les enfants l'adorent._

_Je n'ai pas de frère ni desœur. Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'ai toujours voulu avoir un frère. Pas un frère plus jeune. Je voulais un grand frère, quelqu'un qui pourrait me protéger. C'est bizarre ? Tous mes amis qui ont des frères ou des sœurs plus âgés me disent que j'ai de la chance de ne pas en avoir, mais parfois, je souhaite encore en avoir un._

_Mes meilleures amies sont sœurs, Alice et Rosalie. Elles ont l'air vraiment différentes, même si elles ont les même parents. Alice a mon âge, mais son professeur ne lui fait pas faire ce devoir. Rosalie a un an de plus que nous, et a dû le faire l'an dernier, mais elle a déjà perdu contact avec sa correspondante tu connais Jessica Stanley ? C'est celle à qui elle a dû écrire._

_Voyons voir, quoi d'autre ? Ma couleur préférée change fréquemment. Aujourd'hui j'aime le marron. Mes pierres précieuses préférées sont le grenat et la topaze. Mon anniversaire est le 13 Septembre. J'aime cuisiner et faire les courses et aider ma mère avec ses corvées. Oh aussi, mon nom est Isabella, mais s'il te plaît, ne m'appelle jamais comme ça !_

_Eh bien, je ne peux pas vraiment penser à quelque chose d'autre à t'écrire, et en fait puisque j'ai assez écrit pour le devoir, je vais arrêter maintenant. J'ai hâte d'avoir ta réponse._

_Cordialement,_

_Bella Swan_

_Forks Middle School_

Je me souvenais du jour où j'avais reçu cette lettre comme si c'était hier. Monsieur Berty, mon professeur d'anglais de troisième nous avait donné un délai de quelques semaines pour le devoir du correspondant. L'autre professeur était l'un de ses meilleurs amis de l'université, et chaque année ils faisaient ça : forcer les élèves peu disposés, à écrire à de parfaits étrangers. Bien sûr, les professeurs ne voyaient pas ça comme une _contrainte_. Ils appelaient ça une _bonne expérience de vie_. Personne dans ma classe n'avait été particulièrement heureux de recevoir les premières lettres des enfants de la petite ville. Après tout, nous vivions à Chicago pourquoi nous soucierions nous de quelqu'un d'une petite ville ? J'ai réalisé la bêtise de ces attitudes aujourd'hui.

Bella et moi étions devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Ça me faisait drôle de dire que l'une de mes meilleures amies était une personne que je n'avais jamais rencontré face à face, maisj'avais toujours eu l'impression que je _connaissais_ Bella. En fait, la plupart du temps, j'avais l'impression qu'elle me connaissait mieux que quiconque, même mieux que les gens que je voyais tous les jours. C'était nettement plus intéressant de correspondre avec elle plutôt qu'avec la plupart d'entre eux.

Après avoir lu sa première lettre de ma première année à l'université, j'avais immédiatement commencé à travailler sur ma réponse. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas de copie de la lettre que je lui avait envoyée. J'aurais aimé avoir été assez avant-gardiste à l'époque pour faire des copies. Ça aurait été bien de lire la totalité de notre correspondance. Aujourd'hui, quatorze ans, plusieurs centaines de lettres, et une photo une année plus tard, j'étais beaucoup plus averti. J'avais gardé toutes les lettres et les copies des lettres que j'avais écrites dans un gros classeur, qui arrivait au maximum de sa capacité. Nous avions également tendance à nous envoyer des e-mails plus souvent et j'avais conservé un dossier spécial dans ma boîte e-mail en particulier pour les messages de Bella. Je n'en avais jamais supprimé un.

Je fermai à contrecœur mon « classeur Bella », le rangeai à sa place normale sur ma table de nuit et me relaxai sur mon oreiller.

Ça avait été une longue et dure journée et j'étais prêt à dormir. En tant qu'interne à la Chicago Health and Science University, j'avais travaillé de longues semaines. Douze heures d'affilée, au moins cinq jours par semaine, parfois six. Donc, les quelques minutes que j'avais passé chaque nuit avec mon « classeur Bella » furent à peu près la seule interaction sociale que j'avais eu, mis à part les infirmières dragueuses. J'avais toujours écrit à Bella aussi souvent que j'avais pu. Nous avions un pacte, nous devions nous écrire des lettres au moins une fois par semaine, et dernièrement, avec un programme de travail si chargé, c'est tout ce que j'avais pu retirer. Cependant, Bella était occupée, aussi. Elle était récemment diplômée de la faculté de droit et ses heures de travail étaient semblables aux miennes en tant que première année dans un cabinet juridique éminent de Seattle. Ses lettres arrivaient presque toujours le samedi, donc je passais une partie du dimanche, mon seul jour de congé garanti par semaine, à composer la réponse parfaite. Depuis c'était vendredi soir, cependant, je n'avais que les lettres précédentes à lire, rien de nouveau.

Malgré ma fatigue, je ne pus m'endormir. Après être resté silencieux sur mon oreiller pendant dix minutes et n'arrivant pas à dormir, j'allumai ma lampe de chevet et saisis le classeur, retournant à une lettre plus récente, une d'environ six mois auparavant.

_Cher Edward,_

_Devine quoi ? Je serai diplômée de la faculté de droit la semaine prochaine ! Ça a été si dur, mais finalement la récompense arrive. Je suis si excitée. Je passe la plupart de mon temps libre à étudier pour l'examen du barreau. On m'a déjà offert un emploi dans l'un des cabinets d'avocats les plus prestigieux de Seattle, « Ateara, Call et Uley ». Donc tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est de passer par la remise des diplômes sans trébucher sur mes propres pieds et passer l'examen du barreau. Me connaissant, la remise des diplômes sera la partie la plus difficile !_

_Bon, je dois aller étudier. Désolée, c'est tellement court cette semaine, mais, bon... tu comprends._

_Bye !_

_Bella_

Je comprenais. La plupart de mes lettres lors de mes premiers jours d'internat n'avaient pas été plus longues que cette lettre. Je lus plusieurs autres lettres, les miennes et les siennes, toute la correspondance, et je n'étais toujours pas fatigué. Je décidai d'écrire à Bella, même si je n'avais pas encore reçu sa lettre de la semaine. Je me levai de mon lit et me dirigeai vers le salon où se trouvait mon ordinateur de bureau. J'allais envoyer un e-mail ce soir, ayant décidé que le courrier électronique serait mieux.

_Bella,_

_Salut. Je ne pouvais pas dormir, alors j'ai pensé t'envoyer un rapide message. Je viens de lire certaines de tes vieilles lettres. Tu te rappelles de la première lettre que tu m'as écrite ? Tu disais que tu te sentais ridicule d'écrire à quelqu'un que tu ne connaissais pas. Je me souviens m'être senti de la même manière quand mon professeur nous a donné ce devoir il s'avère avoir été l'une des seules choses de l'école publique qui est restée avec moi !_

_Comment va le travail ? Tu es déjà associée ? Ne ris pas, je sais que tu le voudrais avec cette question ! Mais je suis sérieux. Ils seraient fous de ne pas te promouvoir, et bientôt. Un nouveau procès récemment ? En entendant parler de tes journées passionnantes dans les tribunaux, parfois je pense que j'ai choisi la mauvaise carrière. Je veux dire, ouais, j'aime traiter des patients, mais... __être un gars sympa ça fout un coup à la liberté ?__ C'est majeur. Beaucoup plus excitant que d'être un interne travaillant pour le certificat de conseil en médecine généraliste._

_Eh bien, peut-être pas plus excitant, mais au moins aussi passionnant._

_J'ai passé cette semaine aux urgences je t'avais dit la semaine dernière que je serais là, tu te souviens ? Il y avait ce petit garçon qui est arrivé aujourd'hui, il avait environ trois ans. Il est tombé du lit superposé en jouant avec son frère aîné et il s'est cogné la tête, juste derrière la lèvre supérieure. Il est arrivé tout ensanglanté et enflé. C'était vraiment triste. Heureusement, son scanner est revenu bon tout ce dont il avait besoin c'était trois points de suture à la lèvre. La fracture du crâne se guérira d'elle-même. Il a eu de la chance de ne pas avoir eu de dommage au cerveau._

_Eh bien, je dois y aller. Je dois retourner à l'hôpital dans huit heures._

_Edward_

Je me levai de ma chaise d'ordinateur me sentant mieux, et plus fatigué. J'éteignis tous les interrupteurs et trébuchai dans ma chambre, tombant sur le lit et dormis presque aussitôt que ma tête toucha l'oreiller.

**~ * PPT * ~**

Samedi matin arriva plus tôt que je l'espérais. Je me réveillai encore épuisé. Me retournant pour taper sur le bouton du réveil, je grognai quand je me souvins que je n'avais pas régler l'alarme suffisamment tôt pour me permettre ce luxe aujourd'hui. Je roulai hors du lit, traînant les pieds de la chambre à la salle de bain.

Alors que j'étais dans la douche chaude, je repensai à la nuit dernière. Qu'est ce ça avait été la nuit dernière, la nuit dernière en particulier, qui avait poussé Bella au premier rang de mes pensées ? Il y avait beaucoup de filles ici, des filles que j'avais rencontrées, des filles que j'avais vues régulièrement. Mais Bella... Je ne pouvais pas la sortir de mon esprit.

Elle et moi nous nous étions toujours bien compris nous avions décidé de maintenir notre relation au niveau de la correspondance et rien de plus. Nous étions tous les deux trop occupés dans nos vies, moi en tant que médecin, elle en tant qu'avocate, pour poursuivre quelque chose de plus sérieux. Mais elle avait terminé l'école de droit et avait un bon travail j'approchais de la fin de ma résidence. La vie commencerait à ralentir un peu d'ici quelque temps. Peut-être qu'il était effectivement temps de la rencontrer. Avais-je envie de la rencontrer ? Plus important encore, voudrait-elle me rencontrer ?

Je chassai tout de suite cette pensée de mon esprit. C'était facile de laisser mon esprit vagabonder lorsque je me trouvais dans la salle de bain humide, pensant à ma magnifique correspondante. J'avais seulement vu des photos de son visage, et elle était magnifique. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire la profondeur de ses yeux marron chocolat, ses cheveux bruns gracieux... Je dus arrêter mes pensées avant que mon cerveau ne s'arrête et que mon corps prenne le dessus. _Tu as accepté aussi,_ me dis-je à moi même. _Des lettres, c'est tout. Juste des lettres et des e-mails._ Je soupirai, souhaitant ne pas avoir accepté cet arrangement. Ça avait du sens à l'époque, mais ça rendait les choses compliquées, aujourd'hui.

Je me savonnai et rinçai le shampoing dans mes cheveux et le savon sur ma peau et sortis de la douche. Je me séchai rapidement et enroulai la serviette autour de ma taille avant de retourner dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. J'enfilai à la hâte ma traditionnelle blouse verte et fourrai quelques gaufres surgelées dans le grille-pain pour déjeuner. Jetant un œil à l'horloge sur la cuisinière, je réalisai que j'avais quelques instants de libre, donc je sortis mon ordinateur du mode veille, me connectai à Internet et vérifiai mes messages. Un seul nouveau message depuis la nuit dernière, une réponse de Bella. Il était arrivé peu de temps après que je lui ai envoyé le message.

_Edward,_

_Merci pour le message. Je pensais aussi à toi ce soir. J'ai posté ma lettre mercredi, donc tu devrais l'avoir demain si tu ne l'as pas déjà._

_J'avais oublié ce que j'avais écrit. J'avais seulement douze ans à l'époque ! Cependant, je me sentais ridicule. Et je suis d'accord tu es la seule chose que l'école publique ne m'ait jamais donné et que je n'ai pas oublié :)_

_Non, je ne suis pas associée pour le moment. Et, oui, j'ai ris quand j'ai lu ça. Je suis seulement à l'ACU depuis quelques mois. Ça va prendre du temps, genre, des années, avant même de devenir associée ! Cependant, merci pour tes encouragements. Ça signifie vraiment beaucoup pour moi que toi, qui ne m'a jamais rencontré, pense du bien de moi. Merci._

_Ce pauvre petit garçon ! Je suis contente que tous ses tests soient normaux. Tu as dû le recoudre ?_

_J'ai un gros procès qui commence la semaine prochaine. En fait, je suis la seule de, genre, cinq avocats de notre côté, et en tant que nouvelle membre de l'équipe, la plupart de la recherche est tombée sur moi. C'est plus comme ça que je passe mes journées en fait, que dans la salle d'audience. Ne m'envie pas trop ! J'ai vraiment passé plus d'heures à la bibliothèque que dans la salle d'audience. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce cas sera la première grosse affaire dont je fais partie, et puisque je suis toute nouvelle ici, j'ai de la chance d'être dessus. Ce sera une bonne expérience._

_~Bella_

Alors que je lisais la dernière phrase, le grille-pain fit sauter mes gaufres et je retournai à la cuisine pour les prendre et étaler une fine couche de beurre dessus. Je les mangeai rapidement et tapai une réponse rapide à Bella, essentiellement pour simplement lui dire que j'avais reçu son message, mais que je n'avais pas le temps de répondre correctement tout de suite je lui écrirai ce soir après le travail.

Cependant, une phrase retint mon attention plus que tout autre dans sa réponse. _Je pensais aussi à toi ce soir._ Elle avait pensé à moi, sans provocation ou de lettre récente. Quelles que soient les autres choses dans sa vie, elle avait pensé à moi. Je quittai mon appartement avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

**~ * PPT * ~**

Mon dernier jour aux urgences fut calme. Il y avait trop de temps pour réfléchir. Les même pensées que j'avais eu dans la douche obscurcirent mon esprit toute la journée. Depuis quatorze ans, je n'avais jamais ressenti le besoin de rencontrer Bella. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas éloigner ces pensées de mon esprit ? Je soupirai et passai mes mains dans mes cheveux.

Si je voulais me lancer là-dedans, je savais que je devais commencer lentement avec elle. Elle n'avait pas indiqué qu'elle était tout sauf contente de notre arrangement actuel. _Moi non plus, d'ailleurs,_ pensai-je. _Donc, si j'ai ces pensées, peut-être qu'elle aussi, et elle ne veux juste pas en parler._ Je tremblai et dus secouer la tête pour effacer mes pensées. Le travail n'était pas l'endroit pour penser à Bella. D'ailleurs, je ne devrais pas avoir ces pensées, de toute façon.

* * *

><p><em>Alors verdict? Vous avez aimé? N'hésitez à me faire part de vos avis :)<em>


	2. Ateara, Call et Uley

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Salut tout le monde!_

_J'espère que vous allez bien :). Me voici avec le deuxième chapitre, normalement j'aurais dû le poster hier mais j'ai eu un petit soucis._

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, les mises en alerte et en favori, c'est super!  
><em>

_Je réponds aux non-inscrits._

_**laure:** Salut! Merci pour ta review. La voilà la suite ;). Bisous._

_**diana:** Coucou! Merci d'avoir donné ton avis. Contente que tu aimes. A bientôt :)._

_**magaxa:** Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Je suis contente que le début te plaise. Bisous._

_**TeamEdward:** Heyy! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Ravie que le premier chapitre t'ait plu. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions car ça enlèverait tout le mystère XD. A bientôt! Bisous :)_

_**May:** Coucou :). Merci pour ta review. Hé hé, moi aussi j'ai eu une correspondante au collège, nous avons gardé contact pendant 5 ans, mais contrairement à Edward et Bella, nous nous sommes rencontrées entre temps :). Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Bisous._

_**BelliBells:** Hello Céline :). Merci pour ton commentaire. Contente que tu aimes déjà :). Gros bisous._

_Et pour terminer, un énorme merci à ma beta, Missleez :)_

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 2 : Ateara, Call et Uley<span>

**Bella**

_Cinq mois plus tôt_

C'était lundi matin. J'entrai dans le cabinet d'avocat Ateara, Call et Uley pour mon premier jour de travail avec mes genoux littéralement tremblants. Je ne devrais pas être aussi nerveuse je connaissais la loi, je l'avais étudié pendant trois ans, et j'avais obtenu de bonnes notes pour chaque examen dans chaque classe. Mais j'étais nerveuse. Je n'avais obtenu mon diplôme que trois semaines avant, et je n'avais pas encore passé l'examen du barreau. Je le passais dans un mois. J'étais autorisée à travailler dans les bureaux afin de faire de la recherche pour les avocats 'établis', mais je ne pouvais prendre aucun cas avant de réussir l'examen.

J'entrai dans le bureau, ne sachant pas où aller. Je me tenais à la réception, regardant autour de moi. Étais-je déjà censée savoir où mon bureau était ? Devais-je le chercher ? Que faire s'ils avaient oublié qu'ils devaient m'embaucher ? Que faire s'ils se souvenaient, mais qu'ils avaient changé d'avis ? _Oh non. Je parie que c'est ça. Sinon, ils m'auraient certainement donné un rendez-vous pour me montrer où aller une fois arrivée ici. Oh non, oh non, oh non. _J'avalai la boule qui se formait dans ma gorge et prit une profonde inspiration, me préparant à faire demi tour, sortir par la porte, et ne jamais revenir.

« Puis-je vous aider ? » demanda une voix masculine amicale.

Je regardai autour de moi, troublée. Quand je trouvai la source de la voix, ça ne fit rien pour aider à soulager mes nerfs. L'homme était immense. Il mesurait au moins trente centimètres de plus que moi, et il avait la stature d'un joueur de football. Ou d'un ours. En plus, il était _vraiment_ beau les cheveux courts et foncés, des yeux bruns profonds, des traits forts. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais restée là à le regarder, mais à un moment donné, il me sortit de ma rêverie par un simple « Mademoiselle ? »

Je clignai durement des yeux pour me vider l'esprit et je rencontrai son regard. « Oh, euh, oui. Je suis Isabella Swan. C'est mon premier jour. »

« Ce qui explique l'expression » ria t-il doucement. En entendant son rire doux, je me détendis enfin. Il pouvait paraître grand et agressif, mais comme beaucoup d'autres avec cette carrure, il était un gentil géant. « Je suis Emmett McCarty. C'est sympa de te rencontrer, Isabella. » Il tendit la main, et je la serrai soigneusement, me concentrant pour ne pas trembler. Je réussis presque.

« S'il vous plaît, appelez moi Bella » dis-je.

« Bella, alors. J'étais le nouveau l'année dernière. Viens, je vais te montrer ton bureau. »

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement et suivis Emmett qui passa devant le bureau de la réception, il passa devant plusieurs portes ouvertes, et même plus qui étaient fermées, jusqu'à un petit bureau à l'arrière du bâtiment. La pièce faisait environ dix sur dix, avec une seule fenêtre et deux bureaux se faisant face. L'un était complètement vide excepté un téléphone qui était posé sur un coin l'autre était de toute évidence utilisé. _Super_, pensai-je. _Partager un bureau. C'est pire qu'une cabine._

Emmett parla à nouveau. « Je suis sûr que tu te souviens de ton entretien, ACU n'engage qu'un seul nouvel avocat par an. L'année dernière, c'était moi, cette année, c'est toi. Donc, puisque nous sommes » il fit un geste vers nous deux « en bas de l'échelle, nous devons partager le bureau. »

« Très bien, super » dis-je, fière que ma voix soit restée plus stable que mes genoux. Si je devais partager un bureau, j'étais contente que ce soit avec Emmett. Je me sentais étrangement détendue à ses côtés, mais malgré sa présence, j'étais encore assez nerveuse. « Euh, alors, qu'est ce que je suis censée faire maintenant ? » demandai-je timidement.

Il rit de nouveau, cette fois un son florissant. Je décidai que j'aimais son rire. Il était très sympathique et apaisant. « Tu dois probablement rencontrer Maître Ateara il voudra savoir que tu es là. Puis, si ton expérience ressemble à la mienne, tu vas passer la majorité du premier mois à étudier pour ton examen du barreau. Si tu ne le réussis pas, tu ne reste pas. Et comme ils t'ont engagée, ils veulent que tu restes. »

Je hochai la tête. Je me souvenais de mon premier entretien avec Quil Ateara, et entendre ça, raviva toute la nervosité qu'Emmett avait effacée. Je sentis mes genoux s'entrechoquer à nouveau. Que ferais-je si j'échouais ? Sentant mon appréhension, Emmett dit, « Tu y arriveras, je te le promets. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, ils sont heureux de t'avoir ici. De ce que j'ai entendu, tes notes en facultés de droit étaient exemplaires. L'examen du barreau est juste un autre test. Ça se passera bien. »

Ses yeux étaient trop sincères pour ne pas le croire. Avec une autre profonde inspiration, je fus de nouveau plus calme. Comment avait-il fait ? « Je vais faire savoir à Maître Ateara que tu es là » dit Emmett, décrochant le téléphone sur le bureau déjà occupé et composant un numéro. Après une courte conversation, il se retourna vers moi et dit, « Suis moi. »

**~*PPT*~**

Emmett avait raison après avoir rencontré Maître Ateara à nouveau, il voulait que je me concentre principalement sur les études. Donc c'est ce que je fis. Je ne pensais pas que je serais capable de me montrer en ville, si j'échouais. Un échec n'était tout simplement pas une option.

Quand j'arrivai à la maison après ce premier jour, il y avait une lettre d'Edward dans ma boîte aux lettres. Elles étaient toujours le point fort de ma semaine.

_Chère Bella,_

_Comment se sent-on d'être une employée diplômée de l'université ? Si j'ai bien calculé, tu devrais avoir cette lettre quand tu rentreras de ton premier jour de travail. Tu devras me dire si je ne me suis pas trompé. J'ai pensé que ta première journée serait un peu stressante, et j'ai pensé que tu serais heureuse d'avoir une 'voix' amicale t'attendant à la maison pour t'accueillir._

Il avait raison Edward avait toujours raison. J'appréciai la lettre aujourd'hui. Il me connaissait aussi bien qu'Alice et Rosalie honnêtement, mieux que quiconque après elles et mes parents. Je continuai de lire.

_Je me souviens de ma première journée à l'hôpital, et j'avais été heureux d'avoir ta lettre qui m'attendait quand je suis rentré ce jour là. Les premiers jours sont déjà stressants, notamment dans les domaines que nous avons choisi. Purée, chaque jour est source de stress dans ces branches._

_Mais cette lettre t'est consacrée. Parle moi de ton premier jour as-tu rencontré quelqu'un de sympa ? De serviable ? Maintenant, si je me souviens bien, tu ne passes pas l'examen du barreau avant juillet, c'est ça ? Donc, quels genres de choses tu vas faire d'ici là ? Tu as un bureau ?_

_Fais moi savoir dès que tu reçois cette lettre._

_Edward_

J'éclatai de rire à toutes ses questions, mais j'entrai dans mon appartement et j'allumai immédiatement mon ordinateur pour répondre à sa lettre par e-mail afin qu'il n'ait pas à attendre.

**~*PPT*~**

Les partenaires avaient prévu que je passe l'examen du barreau le troisième vendredi de juillet. J'arrivai une heure plus tôt à l'hôtel où le test se déroulait, pour m'enregistrer et faire une petite révision de dernière minute. Quand le temps fut venu que l'examen commence, j'entendis le surveillant entrer dans la salle. Je levai les yeux de mes livres et fut surprise de voir que la salle autour de moi s'était remplie pendant que j'étudiais. Je rangeai rapidement les livres dans mon sac, le fermai, et le posai au sol sous ma table.

La première partie de l'examen était du droit fédéral : les choses qui étaient les même d'un État à l'autre. Je me sentais assez confiante dans mes réponses. La loi fédérale avait toujours été un de mes cours préférés à l'école de droit. Après la partie de deux heures et demi, il y eut une heure de pause pour déjeuner. De retour dans la salle d'examen, le surveillant distribua la prochaine série de questions du test. Un choix multiple à nouveau, tout comme la partie fédérale de la matinée. Cependant, cette fois, c'était sur la loi spécifique à l'État de Washington. Après plus de cinq heures de test, ce fut enfin terminé. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement et je me dirigeai vers ma camionnette.

Je m'installai dans le siège conducteur et restai juste assise là pendant plusieurs minutes, revivant l'expérience de la journée. Sur le moment, je m'étais sentie confiante dans mes réponses, mais maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière et de vérification, ou de changement, je n'étais plus si sûre. Avant de commencer à hyperventiler, je chassai de mon esprit toutes les pensées de l'examen. _C'est fait maintenant,_ pensai-je. _Soit tu l'as réussi, soit tu ne l'as pas. Aucune raison de stresser désormais. Par ailleurs, de toute façon, il y aura au moins deux à quatre semaines avant que les résultats arrivent,_ je répétai les paroles du surveillant.

Après la journée de test, je décidai d'aller me coucher tôt.

**~*PPT*~**

Trois semaines plus tard, je n'avais pas encore reçu mes résultats. Je savais que je n'étais pas loin de recevoir la lettre, mais ça ne me rendait pas plus patiente. Je décidai d'appeler Alice pour déjeuner j'avais besoin d'une conversation amicale.

« Salut, Bella ! » vint le bonjour excité d'Alice après que j'eus composé son numéro.

« Hey, Ally. Tu as des plans pour le déjeuner ? » demandai-je, la coupant dans sa lancée.

« Pas encore. Tu veux qu'on déjeune ensemble ? »

« Ouais. Que dirais-tu du stand de tacos qui est juste devant le magasin à midi ? » Alice était acheteuse pour Macy. Elle aimait son travail le shopping avait toujours été une de ses activités préférées, et maintenant elle était payée pour le faire.

« A midi c'est super. Oh, Rosalie m'appelle. C'est d'accord si je l'invite ? » gazouilla t-elle.

« Ce serait génial. Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas vu Rose. Je vous verrai à midi les filles. »

« D'accord, salut, Bella. »

Dès que j'eus raccroché le téléphone, Emmett entra dans mon bureau.

« Salut, Bella. Tu as déjà reçu les résultats de ton examen ? » demanda t-il.

Il m'avait posé cette question tous les jours de la semaine. Et chaque jour, je lui avais donné la même réponse. « Pas encore, Emmett. Lorsque je les aurais, tu seras l'un des premiers à le savoir, promis. »

Il me sourit et récita la dernière ligne dans la conversation trop familière. « Je compte dessus. » Je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'il entendait par là, et je ne lui avais pas demandé. Puis il dit quelque chose qui me surpris ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'avais pensé qu'il dirait. « Tu as des projets pour le déjeuner ? » Nous n'avions jamais mangé ensemble.

Je m'arrêtai un instant pour assimiler ce que j'avais entendu. _Vient-il de me demander de sortir avec lui ?_ J'étais presque sûre qu'il l'avait fait. _Eh bien, réponds lui, déjà. Ne le laisse pas poireauter !_ « Euh, en fait, je rejoins mes amies. On se fait ça une prochaine fois ? »

« Bien sûr, pas de problème. Et si on se voyait demain ? »

« Ça me paraît bien » dis-je, heureuse qu'il ne soit pas vexé. Et me basant sur sa réaction de cavalière, j'étais presque sûre qu'il ne voyait pas ça comme un _rendez-vous_, tout simplement en tant que collègues partageant un repas.

Le reste de la matinée se passa sans incident. Je n'avais pas encore reçu le mot que j'avais réussi l'examen donc j'étais coincée à faire de la recherche dans la bibliothèque de l'entreprise pour les autres avocats. Quelques minutes avant midi, je descendis dans le parking des employés et montai dans ma camionnette. Elle démarra avec un rugissement de satisfaction et je roulai vers le stand de tacos.

Lorsque j'arrivai, à midi cinq, Alice et Rosalie étaient déjà là. « Hey, les filles. Désolée je suis en retard » me hâtai-je de dire. « Vous avez déjà commandé ? »

« Non, pas encore » me dit Rosalie.

« Super. Je vais commander. C'est pour moi aujourd'hui. »

« Bella, non... » commença Alice, mais se tût vite avec le regard méchant que je lui lançai. Je les avais invitées, c'était normal de bien les traiter.

Je retournai à la petite table et m'assis sur la troisième chaise. « Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas réunies » dis-je. Aucune des deux ne me répondit elles savaient aussi bien que moi que c'était ma faute si nous ne nous étions pas vues récemment. Travailler dans le cabinet d'avocats était épuisant. Je savais que se serait dur quand j'avais commencé l'école de droit, surtout la première année, mais ça avait été encore pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais. « Je suis désolée » dis-je, alors qu'elles n'avaient encore rien dit à mes remarques précédentes.

« C'est rien, Bella » dit Alice. « On comprend que ton travail est stressant. »

« C'est le truc le plus drôle, mais, ce n'est pas si stressant. Pas encore, en tout cas. La plupart de ce que je fais c'est de la recherche, mais ça prend beaucoup de temps. Je travaille, comme, soixante ou soixante-dix heures pas semaine juste pour trouver des cas de soutien pour les avocats plaidants. C'est épuisant, mais pas stressant. »

« Est-ce que tu fais ce travail toute seule ? » demanda Rose.

« Non, en fait, je travaille avec le nouvel employé de l'année dernière. Il s'appelle Emmett et il est impressionnant. Juste un gars vraiment super. Nous partageons un bureau, et même s'il a déjà passé l'examen du barreau et pourrait essayer des affaires, il m'aide plutôt. Sans son aide, je travaillerais probablement une centaine d'heures ou plus par semaine. »

« Il est sexy ? » demanda Alice.

« Alice ! » m'écriai-je. J'étais heureuse que nos tacos ne nous avaient pas encore été servi je me serais sûrement étouffée si j'avais été en train de manger.

« Quoi ? » se moqua t-elle. « Rose veut savoir aussi. »

Je dévisageai Rosalie, mais elle hocha juste la tête en accord avec Alice, se moquant de moi. Je roulai des yeux, et fut soulagée quand les tacos arrivèrent. Peut-être qu'elles oublieraient Emmett pendant que nous mangions.

Cependant, à la moitié de mon premier tacos, je réalisai que ça avait juste été des pensées irréalistes. Bien sûr qu'elles n'oublieraient pas. « Bella, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question » me rappela Alice, prenant une bouchée de tortilla.

Je soupirai et lui répondis d'une voix faible. « Il est séduisant, bien sûr. Il a la carrure d'un joueur de football, des cheveux foncés courts, et des yeux foncés. »

« Séduisant n'est pas nécessairement le même que sexy, Bella » intervint Rosalie.

« Je ne peux pas croire que nous ayons cette conversation » murmurai-je. « C'est mon collègue » leur rappelai-je. « Je ne considère pas l'un d'eux comme _sexy_ ce sont juste les gars avec qui je travaille. »

« D'accord, vu que tu ne vas pas nous donner une réponse direct, je suppose que j'ai besoin d'une question plus précise » commença Alice. Je grimaçai. Je ne voulais pas une question plus précise, mais je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir répondre à sa première question pour sa satisfaction. « Voudrais-tu coucher avec lui ? »

Cette fois je m'étouffai avec mon tacos. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce que sa question pointue soit _ça_ je m'attendais à quelque chose comme _Voudrais-tu sortir avec lui ?_ Rosalie me tapa dans le dos et jeta un regard à Alice pour moi. Je lui en fus reconnaissante parce que je ne pensais pas que mon regard serait très effrayant avec les larmes qui coulaient sur mon visage. Quand je pus respirer à nouveau, je dis, « Alice, c'est quoi cette question ? Voudrais-je _coucher_ avec lui ? »

« Eh bien, voudrais-tu ? » s'impatienta t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas. C'est juste Emmett. Je ne le considère pas vraiment comme autre chose qu'un avocat. Il est juste le gars au travail » essayai-je d'expliquer, tout en esquivant la question.

Cependant, Alice en avait après moi. « Tu évites la question » accusa t-elle.

« Pourquoi tu es encore ma meilleure amie ? » demandai-je, en plaisantant à moitié.

« Bella, c'est quoi le problème ? » continua Rosalie. « La question d'Alice est peut-être précise et grossière. Mais elle est assez simple. Réponds » commanda t-elle.

Rosalie était la sœur patiente si elle s'impatientait avec moi, je décidai qu'il serait préférable d'en finir au plus vite. « Si l'occasion venait à se présenter, alors, ouais, je pense que oui » dis-je à la hâte. Je pouvais sentir mon visage virer vers une nuance de rouge brillant alors que je parlais. C'était vraiment humiliant. Je croquai un morceau de tacos dans une tentative d'éviter toute autre conversation sur Emmett. Ça fonctionna cette fois.

Cependant, la question suivante fut pire. Rosalie demanda, « Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de répondre à cette question ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu devrais être embarrassée pour ça. Je veux dire, tu as été avec des gars depuis Tyler, pas vrai ? ».

Je sentis le rouge s'approfondir.

« Tu n'as été avec personne depuis que Tyler et toi avez rompu _il y a quatre ans_ ? » s'exclama Alice.

« Pourquoi tu ne le dis pas un peu plus fort » sifflai-je. « Je ne pense pas que les gens à travers la ville t'aient entendue. »

« Bella » commença Rose.

Mais je l'interrompis. « Écoutez, ce n'est pas une si grosse affaire. J'ai été très occupée. C'était ma dernière année de lycée, et juste après ça, je suis allée à l'école de droit. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de sortir avec quelqu'un pendant l'école de droit. Si j'avais passé mon temps libre à sortir au lieu d'étudier, je n'aurais pas été la nouvelle employée à ACU cette année. Je sais que ça ne semble pas être important pour vous les filles, mais cette entreprise est _vraiment_ prestigieuse. Ils n'embauchent que les meilleurs. Ma carrière passe en premier ».

« Ouais, mais _quatre ans_ ? Je ne peux même pas penser à ce chiffre » murmura Rosalie.

« Écoutez, je dois y aller. Je vous appellerai plus tard les filles. » Et avec ça, je me levai et apportai mon assiette en papier à la poubelle qui se trouvait sur mon chemin.

**~*PPT*~**

Quand je rentrai du travail ce soir là, il y avait une lettre de l'Association du Barreau de l'État de Washington dans ma boîte aux lettres. Je déchirai l'enveloppe et l'ouvrai avant même d'avoir déverrouillé la porte.

_Chère Mademoiselle Swan,_

_Nous sommes heureux de vous informer que vous avez réussi l'examen du barreau de l'État de Washington._

La lettre continuait à détailler mes notes dans les différentes parties de l'épreuve, mais à ce stade, je n'étais pas préoccupée par les détails. J'avais réussi ! C'était tout ce qui comptait. Après leur attaque sur ma vie sociale pendant le déjeuner, je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'appeler Alice ou Rose. Je n'avais pas le numéro de téléphone personnel d'Emmett, et il était trop tard pour appeler mes parents. Je travaillais beaucoup plus tard qu'eux, et ils seraient déjà au lit maintenant. Mais je devais le dire à quelqu'un, donc j'allumai mon ordinateur et ouvris le navigateur internet.

_Cher Edward,_

_Devine quoi ? J'AI REUSSI ! Je viens juste de recevoir la lettre aujourd'hui, et il était trop tard pour appeler quelqu'un d'autre. Mais je ne pouvais pas garder ces nouvelles pour moi. Je sais qu'il est trop tard pour espérer que tu auras ce message ce soir, mais au moins j'ai l'impression de l'avoir dit à quelqu'un._

_~Bella_

Je soupirai, heureuse et me dirigeai vers la cuisine. J'ouvris le congélateur, espérant trouver un repas qui serait rapide à réchauffer au micro-ondes. Heureusement, il y en avait un. Je réglai la minuterie du micro-ondes et allai m'asseoir sur le canapé. Avant que la nourriture ait fini de chauffer, mon ordinateur sonna pour notifier un nouvel e-mail.

_Chère Bella,_

_C'est fantastique ! Félicitations ! J'aurais aimé être là pour célébrer ça avec toi tu le mérites. Assure toi de sortir demain pour fêter ça. C'est un ordre ! LOL._

_~Edward_

Je m'assis et fis défiler la liste des personnes disponibles pour la messagerie instantanée. Après avoir cliqué sur 'Edward Cullen', je tapai.

**Moi :**_Qu'est ce que tu fais debout ?_

Cette fois le ding fut la minuterie du micro-ondes. Je me précipitai à la cuisine et sorti le plateau en plastique McCarty pour que la nourriture puisse refroidir suffisamment pour être manger. Ensuite, l'ordinateur sonna à nouveau.

**Edward :**_Je lis. Comment s'est passée ta journée ?_

Comment avait été ma journée. C'était une question piège si je ne me trompais pas. Je remuai la purée de pommes de terre pensivement, réfléchissant à la façon de répondre. Devais-je être honnête ? Ou donner la réponse standard de 'bien' ? Je décidai qu'Edward méritait la vérité. Il était l'un de mes meilleurs amis, après tout.

**Moi : **_Au travail ma journée a été assez calme. J'ai surtout fait des recherches dans la bibliothèque de droit avec Emmett. C'est le gars avec qui je partage mon bureau. Je t'ai parlé de lui, non ?_

_Puis, pour déjeuner, j'ai rejoint Alice et Rosalie, et ça a été assez misérable. Elles ont continué à me casser les pieds sur ma vie sociale. Rien de ce que je disais ne semblait les rendre heureuses, j'ai donc fini pas les laisser là, à table. Elles ont pratiquement essayé de me convaincre de coucher avec Emmett !_

Près de neuf heures plus tard, j'avais encore du mal à croire à la conversation qui avait eu lieu pendant le déjeuner.

**Edward :**_Ta vie sociale tourne vraiment au ralenti ?_

**Moi : **_Non_

**Edward :**_Pourquoi auraient-elles suggéré ça alors ?_

**Moi :**_Ok, oui, c'est vrai. Elles ont été consternées de voir que je n'ai été avec personne depuis mon copain du lycée il y a quatre ans._

Il y eut une pause sur l'ordinateur. Puis,

**Edward :**_Quatre ans ? Vraiment ? Et qu'est ce que tu veux dire par 'été avec' ? Comme couché avec ?_

**Moi :**_Pas toi, aussi... Et, oui, c'est leur définition du terme 'été avec'. Là, je l'ai dit. Je n'ai couché avec personne en quatre ans._

**Edward :**_Désolé. C'est juste que tu es si jolie. Tu n'as vraiment pas 'été' avec quiconque en quatre ans ?_

**Moi :**_Non. Et toi ?_

J'étais désespérée de faire tourner la conversation dans une autre direction.

**Edward :**_Moi non plus._

**Moi :**_Vraiment ? Tu es assez séduisant, aussi, tu sais. Pourquoi tu n'as été avec personne ?_

**Edward :**_Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que personne n'a attiré mon attention. Quoi qu'avec mon emploi du temps chargé, ça doit être quelqu'un de spécial avec qui passer du temps. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre, donc si je le passe avec quelqu'un, ça doit être avec quelqu'un qui en vaut la peine. _

J'y pensai pendant quelques minutes. Je me demandai si j'aurais pu être quelqu'un avec qui Edward envisagerait de passer ses précieux moments de liberté. Cependant, je bannis immédiatement cette pensée. Nous avions toujours été d'accord pour juste entretenir la communication écrite.

**Edward :**_Bella ? Tu es toujours là ?_

**Moi :**_Ouais, désolée. J'étais juste en train de réfléchir._

**Edward :**_Ok. Eh bien, il se fait assez tard ici je ferais mieux d'aller au lit._

**Moi :**_D'accord. Bonne nuit._

**Edward :**_Bonne nuit._

Alors que je finissais mon dîner, je décidai que tout le monde avait raison. Je devrais essayer d'avoir plus de vie sociale. Je me fis la promesse de maintenir mon rendez-vous pour le déjeuner avec Emmett demain, et si ça se passait bien, je pourrais même sortir avec lui à nouveau. Et si l'occasion se présentait, eh bien, j'aurais quelque chose à dire à Alice et Rose, la prochaine fois.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, vous en savez un peu plus sur le quotidien de Bella. Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre?<em>

_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis :)_

_A bientôt! _

_Bisous :)_


	3. Un nouveau petit ami

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Coucou tout le monde! _

_Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre.  
><em>

_Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte et en favori :)_

**_TeamEdward:_** _Coucou! Merci pour ta review :). Alice et Rose, on ne peut pas les changer, c'est indéniable elles peuvent pas s'empêcher de jouer les entremetteuses lol. Mais dans un sens, heureusement qu'elles sont là, quoi que sur ce coup là elles auraient pu la mettre en veilleuse :O. Edward et Bella quant à eux, ont tous les deux été très occupés à cause de leur études et leurs emplois du temps, de plus ils sont de grands romantiques, donc ils préfèrent trouver la bonne personne plutôt que d'accumuler les conquêtes :). Mais bon j'avoue, 4 ans c'est... OUTCH... ENORME! XD. A bientôt. Bisous ;)_

_Merci beaucoup à ma bêta, Missleez :)  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 3: Un nouveau petit-ami<span>

**Bella**

Quand j'entrai dans le bureau le vendredi matin, le lendemain du jour où j'avais reçu mes résultats de l'examen du barreau et où j'avais eu ma séance de discussion instantanée avec Edward, Emmett m'attendait déjà dans notre bureau. Il me posa cette terrible question à nouveau, « Salut Bella. Tu as déjà reçu tes résultats d'examen ? »

Cependant aujourd'hui, j'avais une réponse différente pour lui. J'essayai de mon mieux de prendre un visage faussement déçu ça aurait été si amusant de jouer un tour à mon partenaire de bureau, mais j'étais un livre ouvert. Ma mère m'avait dit ça pendant... eh bien, pendant toute ma vie. Ça faisait de moi une épouvantable menteuse et une farceuse encore plus mauvaise. « Oui Emmett, j'ai reçu mes résultats d'examen. » Je voulais désespérément le faire s'interroger sur ce que ma lettre disait, mais je ne pus retenir le sourire sur mon visage.

« Tu as réussi ? » s'écria t-il.

« Oui, j'ai réussi » jaillis-je.

Il se précipita vers moi et me saisit dans une étreinte enthousiaste, me soulevant du sol et nous faisant tourner dans son excitation. Quand il me reposa sur mes pieds, je dus faire attention de ne pas tomber il m'avait juste donner un peu le tournis avec son tournoiement.

Une fois que j'eus retrouvé mon équilibre, je souris à nouveau et regardai dans les yeux sombres d'Emmett. Après avoir terminé ma conversation avec Edward hier soir, j'avais passé beaucoup de temps à réfléchir, principalement sur les accusations d'Alice et de Rosalie pendant le déjeuner. Et ça avait juste été cela, des accusations. Je savais qu'elles avaient les meilleures intentions quand elles avaient dit ces choses, mais ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'elles aient abordé la situation assez durement. Cependant, aussi imparfaite que leur exécution avait été, leurs intentions avaient été bonnes. Donc, j'avais passé plus d'une heure à réfléchir aux moyens de remédier à la situation. Je pouvais penser à seulement deux... possibilités. Néanmoins, je détestais penser aux hommes de cette façon. Ils devraient être plus qu'un simple mensonge. Et ça avait toujours été ma 'faiblesse', du moins aux vues d'Alice et Rose je ne voulais pas de sexe occasionnel. Je voulais une relation. C'était la vraie raison pour laquelle je n'avais été avec personne depuis que Tyler et moi avions rompu. Ce que j'avais dit à Alice et Rose était vrai, mais en partie seulement : je n'avais pas nécessairement été trop occupée pour le sexe, mais j'avais sans aucun doute été trop occupée pour une relation. Et je savais, même à l'époque, que je n'allais pas être la 'fille fêtarde' attrapant tous les hommes qui bougeaient.

Après mûre réflexion et considération, les deux options que j'avais pu trouver étaient Edward et Emmett. Et, autant que je voulais que ce ne soit pas vrai, surtout après la petite séance de discussion instantanée la nuit dernière, je savais qu'Edward _n'était pas_ vraiment une option. En plus de ce stupide pacte 'seulement des lettres' que nous avions fait, il vivait à plus de deux milles kilomètres. _Donc, Emmett l'est_, pensai-je.

Je reportai mon regard vers le visage d'Emmett il me toisait interrogateur. « Tu vas bien, Bella ? » demanda t-il.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais restée silencieuse, mais apparemment ça avait été assez longtemps pour le faire s'interroger sur mon équilibre mental. « Je vais bien » lui répondis-je. « Je pensais juste à quelques trucs ».

« D'accord » dit-il, mais il n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Mais, Emmett était Emmett, et il était en mesure de changer rapidement de sujet. « Alors, on déjeune toujours ensemble aujourd'hui ? ».

« Oui » dis-je résolument, me souvenant de la promesse que je m'étais faite.

Au même moment, le téléphone sur mon bureau sonna. Je détournai mon regard d'Emmett et me retournai pour décrocher le combiné. « Bella Swan » répondis-je.

« Mademoiselle Swan, c'est Maître Ateara à l'étage. Pourriez-vous venir dans mon bureau s'il vous plaît ? ».

« Bien sûr, Maître. J'arrive tout de suite ».

« Merci ».

Alors que je raccrochai le téléphone, Emmett me regarda en connaissance de cause. « Il est une sorte de médium ou un truc du genre. Il sait toujours exactement quand les résultats des examens arrivent ».

« Dieu merci, j'ai réussi. Je n'ai pas à être anxieuse à propos de _cette_ rencontre » lui dis-je avec un brin d'orgueil.

Je quittai le bureau que je partageais avec Emmett et me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur. Je montai les trois étages jusqu'à l'étage des associés et quand j'approchai du bureau de la secrétaire de Maître Ateara, je lui dis, « Bella Swan pour voir Maître Ateara. Il m'attend. »

« Bien sûr, Mademoiselle Swan. Asseyez-vous et je vais lui faire savoir que vous êtes arrivée. »

« Merci. »

La réunion avec Maître Ateara commença comme Emmett l'avait prédit. Il avait entendu dire que les résultats des examens étaient censés arriver cette semaine et il se demandait si j'avais déjà reçu les miens. Heureusement, je pus lui dire que j'avais réussi.

« C'est une fantastique nouvelle, Mademoiselle Swan » me dit-il.

« Merci, Maître » répondis-je.

« Nous avons une grosse affaire à venir sur laquelle je veux que Maître McCarty et vous nous aidiez » poursuivit-il. Je déglutis. J'étais 'officiellement' avocate depuis moins de vingt-quatre heures et j'étais déjà assignée à un cas ? Un cas assez gros pour qu'il y ait plusieurs avocats dessus ?

Je pris une profonde inspiration et dis « Très bien. » Ça avait l'air d'une réponse boiteuse, mais je ne pouvais pas penser à une meilleure.

« Je veux vous voir tous les deux dans la salle de conférence du troisième étage, à quinze heures cette après-midi. Tous les avocats sur cette affaire seront là. »

« Oui, Maître. »

« Je vous verrai plus tard » dit-il en prenant congé.

Je hochai la tête et me levai pour partir.

Le reste de la matinée se passa de façon floue. Je me souvenais avoir dit à Emmett que nous étions assignés ensemble sur la nouvelle affaire, ainsi que plusieurs autres avocats, et ça avait semblé le rendre presque aussi nerveux que moi. Je _pense_ que nous avions passé la matinée à essayer de comprendre ce que pouvait être ce genre d'affaire, ou peut-être pourquoi nous y avions été assignés. Aucun d'entre nous n'avait réussi à trouver des idées. Enfin, après ce qu'il sembla des jours plutôt que des heures, il fut midi. « Tu es prête pour le déjeuner ? » me demanda t-il.

« Ouais. Où tu veux aller ? »

« J'ai fait une réservation j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. Viens » dit-il, saisissant ma main et me faisant sortir de notre bureau.

_Une réservation ?_ me demandai-je à moi même. Où allions nous pour qu'il ait ressenti le besoin de faire une réservation pour déjeuner un vendredi après-midi ? J'avais tellement été prise au dépourvu par la mention de réservation, que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il me tenait la main. Ce ne fut que quand nous atteignîmes le parking des employés qu'il lâcha ma main, et ce ne fut que quand il la lâcha que je réalisai qu'il l'avait tenue. Ma main semblait étrangement froide à l'endroit où il avait mis la sienne. Lorsque la chaleur quitta ma main, j'eus l'impression qu'il manquait désormais quelque chose, ou peut-être que c'était juste l'air qui faisait sentir le froid.

Il m'avait conduite à une vieille Jeep énorme. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'était que je fus surprise. Sa voiture était presque aussi cabossée que ma camionnette. « C'est ta voiture ? » demandai-je, incrédule.

« Ouais. Elle a eu sa part de problèmes mécaniques, mais rien que je n'ai pu réparer. J'ai pensé à devenir mécanicien, mais j'ai changé d'avis à l'université. Et même si elle est vieille est cabossée, je me suis en quelque sorte de plus en plus attaché à la chose. » Il haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

« Woaw. C'est bien pour toi » lui dis-je. Je n'avais jamais connu quelqu'un qui travaillait sur ses propres voitures. Charlie ne faisait même pas sa propre vidange Renée et lui étaient habitués au garage de Forks tous les trois mois, comme sur des roulettes.

Emmett déverrouilla la portière passager et me l'ouvrit. Je levai les yeux vers lui à travers mes cils aucun mec ne m'avait déjà ouvert une portière de voiture avant. Il resta là, tendant sa main la Jeep était vraiment grande et il attendait pour m'aider à monter. Je pris sa main et montai dans le siège baquet. Il referma la portière derrière moi alors que je bouclai la ceinture autour de moi. Je regardai à travers le pare-brise alors qu'il faisait le tour de l'avant de la voiture et se mit du côté conducteur.

Il nous conduisit à travers la ville, se garant finalement devant un petit bistrot Italien sur les quais. C'était un endroit dans lequel j'étais allée une ou deux fois avant j'aimais la nourriture, mais c'était au-dessus de mes moyens, surtout en tant qu'étudiante. Franchement je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir me le permettre aujourd'hui j'aurai bientôt une augmentation de salaire maintenant que j'avais réussi l'examen du barreau, mais j'avais gagné très peu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Alors qu'Emmett m'ouvrait la portière de la voiture, je lui dis « Euh, Emmett, je ne suis pas sûre que cet endroit fasse partie de mon budget aujourd'hui... » Je m'estompai à la fin de ma déclaration, embarrassée. Je me sentais mal de devoir soulever ça, mais je n'avais vraiment pas les moyens aujourd'hui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moi qui régale aujourd'hui. »

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça » commençai-je.

« Tu viens de dire que tu ne pouvais pas te le permettre » me rappela t-il. « D'ailleurs, j'ai fait une réservation tu ne savais pas que nous viendrions ici. Je savais que c'était haut de gamme quand j'ai pris la décision, et je sais aussi combien tu gagnes, j'étais comme toi l'année dernière, tu te souviens. C'est tout à fait d'accord, j'avais l'intention de t'inviter de toute façon. » Il s'exprimait d'un air définitif, donc je n'ai pas appuyé la question davantage je le suivis simplement jusqu'à la porte. Il donna son nom à l'hôtesse et elle nous conduisit à une table privée pour deux personnes dans le coin du restaurant. Elle enleva la petite plaque _réservé_ alors que nous nous asseyions.

Nous nous assîmes et ouvrîmes nos menus. Je ne pouvais pas croire aux prix d'ici. Ils semblaient être plus élevés que dans mon souvenir cependant, c'était peut-être parce que j'étais gênée que ce soit Emmett qui paye. Je choisis la chose la moins chère sur le menu, les raviolis aux champignons. Je venais de fermer le menu lorsqu'un homme chaleureux s'approcha de notre table et dit « Bonjour, je m'appelle Mike, je serais votre serveur aujourd'hui. Puis-je commencer par vous proposer quelque chose à boire ? » Il plaça un dessous de verre devant chacun de nous alors qu'il parlait.

J'étais sur le point de commander juste de l'eau, mais Emmett parla avant que je ne puisse. Il nous commanda chacun un verre de vin rouge. Mike dit, « Très bien, Monsieur. Je serai bientôt de retour avec cela. » Et il s'éloigna.

Je regardai Emmett. « Nous devons retourner travailler cette après-midi nous ne pouvons pas boire du vin au déjeuner. »

« C'est juste un verre, Bella » dit-il. « Pas assez pour s'enivrer. Et tu me remercieras pour ça lorsque nous serons assis à cette réunion cette après-midi. »

Je soupirai. Il avait probablement raison. Ça me ferait du bien d'être détendue lorsque nous entrerions dans cette salle de conférence après le déjeuner. Cependant, ça renforça ma décision sur les raviolis s'il allait dépenser beaucoup d'argent pour le vin, je devais vraiment choisir les produits alimentaires les moins chers possible.

Mike revient peu de temps après avec nos verres et pris notre commande en même temps. Après qu'il ait de nouveau disparu, je regardai Emmett. Il avait placé ses mains sur la table, repliées devant lui. Je l'imitai. Nous restâmes assis en silence, embarrassés, pendant plusieurs minutes. C'était bizarre nous avions travaillé ensemble pendant des semaines, et nous n'avions jamais eu de difficulté pour discuter. Maintenant que nous étions quelque part, en dehors du bureau, ça donnait l'impression qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Je pris une gorgée de mon verre de vin pour faire quelque chose il était assez bon.

Avec aucun de nous qui parlait, je laissai mon esprit vagabonder pendant quelques minutes. Je repensai au déjeuner d'hier, et à la question d'Alice, _voudrais-tu coucher avec lui ?_ Je savais que je ne pourrais pas, je ne voudrais pas, en bonne conscience _juste_ coucher avec lui. Néanmoins, je me demandais si Emmett était quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais commencer une relation. Il était vraiment gentil, il avait toujours été là depuis la première fois que j'étais entrée chez ACU il y avait neuf semaines me demandant où était mon bureau. Il avait été celui qui m'avait pris sous son aile quand personne d'autre ne l'avait fait. Il m'avait aidé dans tous les travaux de recherches affreux alors qu'il n'avait pas à le faire. Il avait déjà sa licence de droit et aurait pu essayer des affaires depuis tout ce temps, mais il ne l'avait pas fait il avait passé son temps avec moi à la place. Je n'y avais pas beaucoup réfléchi à l'époque, j'étais juste reconnaissante pour son aide. Mais maintenant je me demandais s'il y avait une raison pour laquelle il m'avait aidé à la place. Cherchait-il à apprendre à me connaître plus qu'une simple collègue de bureau ? Ou était-il juste un gars sympa qui se souvenait de ce que ça avait été d'être un associé sans licence à qui tout le monde donnait leurs travaux indésirables l'an dernier ? Si la nouvelle employée avait été quelqu'un d'autre que moi, aurait-il été aussi serviable avec elle ?

« Ça n'a pas d'importance » murmurai-je.

« Je suis désolé, quoi ? » demanda t-il.

« Hmm ? Oh, rien. Je me parlais juste à moi même, » expliquai-je, sentant les rougeurs affluer à mon visage. Je n'avais pas voulu parler à voix haute.

« Très bien. En passant, tu es vraiment jolie aujourd'hui. Je voulais te le dire plus tôt. »

Les rougeurs s'intensifièrent. Même sans voir mon visage, je pouvais le dire. J'eus soudain très chaud et fus embarrassée. « Merci, » dis-je doucement alors que je baissais les yeux vers mes mains, pas sûre de quoi dire d'autre.

Soudain, ses mains se dénouèrent et à travers la table, il saisit la mienne, entrelaçant nos doigts. Je sentis la chaleur de nouveau et gardai mon regard sur nos mains liées. Ses mains étaient vraiment très chaudes mais pas inconfortables. Je décidai que, comme son rire il y avait plusieurs semaines, j'aimais la sensation de ses mains. Elles étaient fortes et masculines. D'une certaine manière, dans ce simple geste de nos mains enlacées, je pouvais sentir à la fois le mécanicien et l'avocat en lui. La forte masculinité me rappelait le mécanicien, la douceur et l'absence de callosités me rappelaient l'avocat qui passait ses journées dans un bureau plutôt que dans un garage.

Avant qu'aucun mot de plus n'aiet été prononcé, Mike revint avec nos assiettes. Emmett retira ses mains de la mienne et les recula pour laisser Mike placer les plats devant nous, ce qu'il fit sans un mot et disparut à nouveau.

Toujours mal à l'aise, nous mangeâmes en silence. Sans conversation, la nourriture et le vin disparurent rapidement, et Emmett laissa l'argent sur la table sans même attendre la note. « Viens, allons-y » dit-il doucement. Je me levai et pris l'initiative cette fois, saisissant sa main droite avec ma gauche. Il me regarda et sourit, apparemment surpris par mon action. Lorsque nous fûmes de retour dans sa Jeep, il me dit, « A quelle heure est la réunion déjà ? »

« Quinze heures » répondis-je, en regardant ma montre. Il était à peine treize heures. « Pourquoi ? »

« Tu as du travail à faire, ou on peut attendre que la réunion commence pour y retourner ? »

Je tentai pendant une minute de comprendre cette question avant de répondre. _Quelle est sa vraie question ?_ Il était évident qu'il voulait faire quelque chose d'autre. Je ne savais pas vraiment tout ce qui devait être fait avant la réunion deux heures n'étaient pas vraiment assez de temps pour justifier de commencer un nouveau cycle dans la bibliothèque, de toute façon. Tout ce que j'avais fait récemment avaient pris au moins quatre heures. « Non, je ne dois pas y retourner avant la réunion » dis-je finalement.

« Bien » dit-il, alors qu'il se garait dans un autre parking, un que je ne reconnaissais pas. Il gara la Jeep sur une place numérotée et sortit. Je suivis son exemple, toujours pas sûre de ce qui se passait. Nous nous tînmes de nouveau la main alors qu'il me conduisait dans le bâtiment et à un ascenseur.

Tout c'était passé très vite, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de demander où nous étions, mais dans l'ascenseur, je ne pus réprimer ma curiosité plus longtemps. « Où sommes nous ? »

« C'est l'endroit où je vis j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas de venir ici » dit-il, soudainement incertain de ses actions.

« Ça ne me dérange pas » dis-je alors que l'ascenseur sonnait et les portes s'ouvraient révélant un couloir avec de la moquette bleu marine et des murs blanc cassé. Il me conduisit à une porte et retira son trousseau de clé de sa poche. Trouvant la bonne clé, il déverrouilla et ouvrit la porte. Nous entrâmes dans son appartement et il me conduisit immédiatement sur le divan au milieu du salon. Il s'assit, me tira sur ses genoux, et avant que je ne sache ce qui se passait, ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes. Je fus choquée, mais pas contre. Je n'avais pas réalisé avant ce moment à quel point les hommes m'avaient manqués ces quatre dernières années. J'avais été tellement concentrée sur l'école que j'avais appris à supprimer mes envies naturelles. Mais maintenant, assise sur les genoux d'Emmett, je ne pouvais plus m'en empêcher.

Je l'embrassai à nouveau, et j'aimais ça. J'entrouvris légèrement mes lèvres, et il mordit à l'hameçon, glissant sa langue dans ma bouche. Il avait bon goût, tout comme le vin que nous avions consommé au cours du repas. Je ne savais pas si je voulais que ça se produise, mais en même temps, je savais que ne voulais pas arrêter. Mes mains commencèrent à desserrer sa cravate rouge et bleu à rayures, et quand j'eus réussi, je me reculai de sa bouche juste assez longtemps pour la passer au-dessus de sa tête. Je la jetai au sol à côté de nous et trouvai ses lèvres à nouveau avec les miennes. De leur propre gré, sans connaissance ou permission de mon cerveau, mes mains commencèrent à déboutonner la chemise blanche d'Emmett. Quand j'arrivai en bas, je la sortis de son pantalon et trouvai deux autres boutons attendant d'être défaits. Alors que je faisais descendre la chemise de ses épaules, je découvris qu'il portait un maillot blanc. « Merde ! » m'écriai-je calmement. « Pourquoi tu portes autant de vêtements ? » Ça devenait ridicule d'abord la cravate, puis les boutons supplémentaires cachés dans le pantalon, et un maintenant un maillot ?

Il gloussa doucement contre mes lèvres et sans enlever sa bouche de la mienne, il dit, « Désolé. Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu ça. Si j'avais su, j'aurais évité le t-shirt aujourd'hui ». Quand il fut finalement torse nu, j'étais à bout de souffle pas à cause de l'effort, mais à la vue devant moi. Sa poitrine était ferme, ses abdominaux impeccables. Cependant, il prit mon essoufflement pour de l'affolement et dit, « Je suis désolé, Bella. Nous ne sommes pas obligés de faire ça. Honnêtement, je ne voulais pas que ça se produise. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai invitée à déjeuner. »

« Je sais » lui assurai-je. « J'en ai envie. »

A mes paroles, il retrouva sa confiance et m'embrassa à nouveau, glissant sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure. Je gémis à la sensation. Je ne m'étais pas sentie comme ça depuis longtemps, et c'était _bon_. C'était bon d'être désirée, désirée par quelqu'un.

Nous restâmes assis sur son canapé, à s'embrasser, gémir et se toucher, la plupart du temps à s'embrasser, pendant longtemps. Je n'avais jamais voulu arrêter. Sentir la bouche d'Emmett bouger à l'unisson avec la mienne était fabuleux. Il était un parfait gentleman, aussi, ne faisant jamais pression sur moi pour quelque chose de plus que les baisers, en dépit de l'érection de plus en plus forte que je sentais dans son pantalon. Haletante, je me reculai finalement et regardai ma montre. « Merde ! » m'écriai-je, pour la deuxième fois de l'après-midi. « Il est quatorze heures trente. Nous devons y aller. »

Emmett poussa un profond soupire et appuya sa tête contre le dossier du canapé. Il resta assis de cette façon pendant trois secondes et puis posa doucement ses mains sur mes hanches, me déplaçant lentement à côté. « D'accord. Donne moi dix minutes. » Il se leva et sortit de la pièce.

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis la douche couler. Je ris doucement, me demandant à moi même, s'il prenait une douche froide ou s'il enlevait les pensées de la dernière heure avec moi. J'espérai que c'était la dernière.

Après un après-midi... si intense, ma culotte était désagréablement humide. Je décidai que j'aurais une meilleure après-midi à travailler sans. Je fouillai dans la cuisine d'Emmett, jusqu'à ce que je trouve un petit sac à glissière je mis mon sous-vêtement humide dedans, et le poussai au fond de mon sac à main.

La réunion fut presque insupportable. J'étais heureuse d'avoir été mise sur l'affaire avec les avocats les plus réputés, mais être assise dans une pièce fermée avec quatre hommes, dont l'un avec lequel nous avions passé l'après-midi à nous embrasser, était difficile. Je dus me concentrer plus difficilement sur ce que tout le monde disait pour empêcher les pensées de ma pause déjeuner de reprendre. Chaque fois que je jetais un coup d'œil à Emmett, je sentais les coins de ma bouche se relever. Chaque fois qu'il m'attrapait à sourire, il souriait en retour.

**~ * PPT * ~**

Je rentrai seule à la maison après le travail et quand j'arrivai, la première chose que je fis fut de sortir une feuille de papier et un stylo de mon tiroir de bureau. J'avais déjà écrit une lettre à Edward cette semaine, mais j'eus l'impression que je pouvais utiliser la thérapie d'en écrire une autre à la main plutôt que de taper un e-mail.

_Cher Edward,_

_Alors, j'ai pris l'avis de tout le monde aujourd'hui. Emmett m'a invité à déjeuner avec lui et j'y suis allée. Il m'a emmené dans un bistrot Italien vraiment haut de gamme. J'y étais déjà allée, mais pas souvent, à cause du prix de la nourriture. Il a été un parfait gentleman, m'ouvrant la portière et tout._

Je souris alors que j'écrivais ça il _avait_ été un gentleman, jusqu'à ce que nous ayons commencé à aller à son appartement. Bien que, en toute justice, il avait toujours été poli, me demandant à plusieurs reprises si j'étais d'accord avec la façon dont les choses progressaient.

_Après le déjeuner, nous sommes retournés au bureau et j'ai dû assister à une réunion avec Quil Ateara, Embry Call (oui les Ateara et Call de ACU), Emmett, et Jacob Black (c'est un autre associé il a travaillé là pendant six ans je crois). Nous représentons un médecin poursuivi pour faute professionnelle, mais j'ai lu les dossiers de nombreuses fois, et il n'a rien fait de mal. J'ai été surprise ce matin quand Maître Ateara m'a appelée dans son bureau. Je pensais qu'il allait juste me demander si j'avais eu mes résultats d'examen du barreau. Il l'a fait, mais avant qu'il prenne congé, il a dit qu'Emmett et moi allions travailler sur cette affaire avec lui et les autres. J'étais choquée. Je veux dire, je n'avais pas ma licence depuis une journée, et il m'assignait déjà sur ce dossier important._

_Eh bien, entre ce que je t'ai dit la nuit dernière alors que nous parlions par messagerie instantanée , et cette lettre, c'est à peu près ce qu'a était ma semaine. J'espère que la tienne a été bonne, aussi._

_~Bella_

Bien que la lettre était courte, mon écriture était si grande et bâclée que ça remplissait les deux côtés de la feuille de papier. Je la pliai en trois, la plaçai dans l'enveloppe et l'adressai à Edward. Je collai un timbre dessus et l'a mis à l'extérieur de la boîte aux lettres. Il était trop tard pour sortir aujourd'hui, mais elle serait ramassée demain, je ne voulais pas risquer d'oublier de la poster en attendant.

J'avais une autre chose à faire avant que ma journée soit terminée. Je tirai mon téléphone de mon sac à main et fis défiler le répertoire au contact le plus récent _Emmett McCarty_. Je savais dans mon cœur, dans mon âme, que je devais avoir cette conversation _avant_ de coucher avec lui et je ne le voulais pas. Je ne savais pas quand, mais je savais que je le désirais. A peine trente-six heures auparavant, je m'étais moqué d'Alice et Rosalie quand elles m'avaient demandé si je voulais coucher avec lui. Maintenant, je ne pouvais pas imaginer pourquoi ça m'avait pris si longtemps pour le voir en tant qu'homme plutôt qu'un simple avocat. Je voulais être avec Emmett McCarty, plus que physiquement. Je voulais une relation avec lui. J'espérais juste que je ne le ferais pas fuir avec cette révélation.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, dites moi tout. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que beaucoup d'entre vous ne vont pas être contentes :O<em>

_N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis :)_

_Bisous ;)_


	4. Toujours s'écrire après toutes ces année

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Salut tout le monde!_

_C'est l'heure du nouveau chapitre :D_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et mises en alerte et favori :)_

_Une réponse rapide aux non-inscrits_

_**elodie53:** Coucou! Merci pour ta review :). En effet ce sera pas pour tout de suite, il va falloir être un peu patiente :). A bientôt!_

_**Emy:** Salut! Merci pour ta review :) Wooawww tu sais que tu es l'une des seules (la deuxième en fait) à me dire que tu aimes ce qu'il se passe entre Emmett et Bella? Et Edward alors? Tu l'oublies? :O XD. A bientôt!_

_**TeamEdward:** Coucou miss! Merci beaucoup pour ta review :). Je sais pas pourquoi mais je savais que tu serais pas contente lol. J'avoue que la partie pelotage était dure! :O. En effet, tu as deviné il va falloir patienter un peu concernant Edward mais bon, pour te remonter le moral voilà un chapitre 100% Edward qui te fera oublier l'image de Bella et Emmett en train de fricoter sur le canapé XD. A très bientôt! Bisous :)_

_Merci également à Missleez, la meilleure des bêta ;)_

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 4 : Toujours s'écrire après toutes ces années<span>

**Edward**

Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais reçu les deux lettres de Bella en une semaine. Habituellement, si nous voulions 'parler' en milieu de semaine, nous nous envoyions des e-mails.

Donc, j'avais été surpris pour ne pas dire plus, lorsque j'avais ouvert ma boîte aux lettres le mardi soir après le travail et que j'avais vu la petite enveloppe rose. Heureux, mais surpris. J'avais une fois de plus lu la lettre rapidement, puis de nouveau avec plus d'attention. _J'ai pris l'avis de tout le monde aujourd'hui._ J'étais content qu'elle ait expliqué cette phrase. Je pouvais à peine me souvenir des conversations que j'avais eues hier, et encore moins d'une séance de discussion instantanée d'il y a cinq jours. J'étais heureux pour Bella, qu'elle ait pris conscience de ce que ses amies lui avaient dit et qu'elle ait fait quelque chose.

Mais, je n'avais pas le temps de m'attarder sur une lettre de Bella ce soir. J'avais moins d'une heure pour me doucher et me changer pour dîner avec mes parents et mon frère. Jasper était dans l'armée et était à la maison pour seulement dix jours avant son départ pour une autre mission. Il avait été à l'étranger pendant treize mois, et il allait partir pour six autres mois. Après avoir été diplômé de la West Point Academy huit ans auparavant, Jasper avait rapidement gravi les échelons et était maintenant un lieutenant colonel à l'âge de trente-deux ans.

Après être sorti de la douche, je me séchai rapidement et revêtis un jean bleu foncé assorti d'une chemise noire à rayures gris pâles, presque blanches. J'ouvris le premier bouton et retirai la cravate. Me regardant dans le miroir, je passai rapidement une main dans mes cheveux humides. Il semblerait que je ne pourrais jamais réussir à les plaquer ma couleur bronze persistait toujours à donner l'impression que je sortais du lit. _Oh, eh bien, ça devrait le faire._

Je sortis par la porte d'entrée et marchai d'un pas rapide vers le garage de ma Volvo argentée. Je roulai vite mais prudemment à travers la ville, prenant les rues qui menaient à la maison de mes parents. Tournant dans l'allée circulaire, je me garai devant le garage isolé. Je suivis le chemin de pierre jusqu'au porche et frappai légèrement alors que j'ouvrais la porte. J'étais heureux d'être suffisamment proche de ma famille pour ne pas _avoir_ à frapper à la porte de la maison dans laquelle j'avais grandi avant d'entrer. Je le faisais pour annoncer ma présence, par politesse, mais je savais que mes parents seraient d'accord avec le fait que j'entre sans frapper.

Marchant vers le salon, je vis ma mère et mon père assis tous les deux sur la causeuse, et mon frère Jasper assis le long du canapé en face d'eux. Je souris quand je les vis. J'aimais ma famille plus que quiconque sur cette planète. Ils étaient... parfaits. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour les décrire. Tout le monde se leva à mon entrée dans la pièce, et j'approchai de Jasper en premier.

Je saisis sa main droite de la mienne et le tirai vers moi et mon bras gauche enveloppa ses épaules, le serrant dans mes bras. « Heureux de te voir, frangin. Je suis content que tu sois là » dis-je sincèrement. Bien qu'il était quatre ans plus âgé que moi, Jasper était plus petit de plusieurs centimètres. Cependant, nous étions battis de façon similaire musclés, mais pas trapus. Malgré tout ça, je savais qu'il pourrait me battre dans une bagarre s'il voulait, donc je faisais attention de toujours rester de son bon côté. L'entraînement militaire l'avait rendu fort, même si ses muscles n'avaient pas l'air plus gros que les miens.

Il me rendit l'étreinte et le sentiment, en disant, « Je suis heureux d'être ici. C'est super de te voir, aussi, Edward ».

Je relâchai ses épaules et sa main, et me tournai vers mes parents. Mon père était médecin il avait été ma source d'inspiration pour vouloir aller à l'école de médecine. Néanmoins, il était médecin urgentiste, alors que j'avais hâte de terminer ma résidence et de trouver un emploi permanent dans une clinique familiale. Carlisle avait toujours aimé le changement, les jours toujours stimulants de la salle des urgences. En tant que médecin généraliste, je devais savoir comment gérer les urgences, mais pas nécessairement y travailler chaque jour. Pour me préparer à ça, je devais passer une semaine aux urgences avant la fin de l'été. La seule chose pour laquelle j'étais le plus impatient c'était d'avoir une relation avec mes patients. Aux urgences, tout le monde entrait et sortait il n'y avait jamais d'occasion d'apprendre à les connaître. Je donnai à mon père une poignée de main et une étreinte similaire à celle que je venais de partager avec Jasper.

« Comment tu vas, fiston ? » demanda t-il.

« Super, merci, Papa » lui dis-je.

« Le travail se passe bien ? » poursuivit-il. Il y avait sept hôpitaux à Chicago mon père et moi ne travaillions pas dans le même. Il m'avait proposé de me recommander à son hôpital, mais je voulais réussir avec mes mérites, et non pas avec mon nom de famille.

« Le travail va très bien » lui dis-je. « Je suis dans le service pédiatrique depuis quelques semaines. J'aime travailler avec les enfants ça me rend plus certain que jamais que j'ai choisi le bon chemin. »

« C'est ce qui compte » acquiesça t-il. « Fais ce qui te convient le mieux. »

« Merci, Papa. »

Je me tournai ensuite vers ma mère. J'évitai la poignée de main avec Esmée et allai directement à l'étreinte. Elle était encore plus petite que Jasper, donc je la dominais. Je me souvenais du jour ou j'avais environ treize ou quatorze ans et j'étais enfin plus grand que ma mère. J'avais été si béat de cette constatation, comme si c'était quelque chose que j'avais _fait_. Cependant, ce soir, j'enveloppai juste ses épaules légères et la serrai, posant mon menton sur ses cheveux. « Je t'aime, Maman, » murmurai-je.

« Je t'aime aussi, Edward » me dit-elle. « Pour toujours. »

C'était le genre de relation que ma mère et moi partagions nous passions rarement le temps à parler de trucs qui n'avaient pas vraiment d'importance dans le grand schéma des choses, comme le travail. Nous apprécions tous les deux notre travail Esmée était architecte d'intérieure, et elle était vraiment douée dans son travail. Mais aucun de nous ne s'attardait sur ce que nous faisions pendant la journée. Nous parlions plus de choses comme les relations, les gens, les trucs qui importaient vraiment. Bien sûr, ma vie était dépourvue de choses comme ça pour le moment, sauf mes lettres à Bella. Ma mère était l'une des rares personnes qui savait que j'avais gardé le contact avec ma correspondante du collège/lycée. C'était une amitié inhabituelle, celle que Bella et moi partagions, et je n'étais pas sûr que quelqu'un d'autre comprendrait.

Libérant les épaules de ma mère, je me reculai et elle s'assit. Mon père rapprocha le chariot de boissons avant de reprendre son siège, et il me demanda si je voulais quelque chose. Je n'avais pas remarqué avant qu'ils avaient déjà tous des boissons. « Je prendrais ce que tu as » lui dis-je. Il hocha la tête légèrement et prépara la boisson, puis il me remit le verre.

La conversation coulait naturellement entre nous quatre jusqu'à ce que la minuterie de la cuisine sonne et ma mère se leva et sortit de la pièce. Je m'excusai et la suivis j'avais toujours adoré l'aider à cuisiner quand j'étais enfant. Même maintenant, en tant qu'adulte avec mon propre chez moi, je n'avais jamais laissé passer l'opportunité de rejoindre ma mère dans la cuisine.

Elle était penchée sur le four chaud, en train de soulever une grande rôtissoire quand j'entrai dans la pièce. Elle la posa sur la cuisinière et mit le pain à chauffer. « Je peux t'aider à faire quelque chose ? » demandai-je, posant mon verre sur le comptoir.

« Tout est presque fini, mon chéri » me dit-elle. Elle se retourna de façon à ce qu'elle soit en face de moi et elle s'appuya contre le comptoir, en face duquel j'étais appuyé. « Mais, parlons une minute, puisque tu es là. »

« Bien sûr, Maman. Quoi de neuf ? »

« Comment tu vas, Edward ? Vraiment ? »

« Je vais bien » dis-je hésitant, pas entièrement sûr de ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Je savais qu'elle ne me questionnait pas sur le travail.

« Juste bien ? »

« Je vais bien, Maman, honnêtement. »

« Mais tu es seul, pas vrai ? »

« Quoi ? Non. »

« Je peux le voir dans tes yeux, Edward. Tu ne peux pas me cacher tes sentiments je suis ta mère, après tout. »

« Je ne te cache rien » lui dis-je.

« Tu as parlé à quelques filles dernièrement ? »

Je haussai les épaules. Je commençai à regretter de l'avoir suivie. « Juste les infirmières à l'hôpital » dis-je honnêtement.

« Aucune d'elles n'a attiré ton attention ? »

« Non, Maman. Je ne cherche pas une petite-amie. Je dois passer l'été avant même de penser à _ça_. »

« D'accord, et alors quoi ? » appuya t-elle.

Je soupirai et pinçai l'arrête de mon nez entre deux doigts. « Maman, je te le promets, tu auras des petits-enfants un jour. Mais je ne suis pas en mesure de penser à ça maintenant. Jasper non plus. Tu dois être patiente. Je ne veux pas m'installer avec la mauvaise fille juste parce que je n'ai pas trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Quand je la trouverai, je le saurai, et je te le ferai savoir. Je te le promets. »

Cela sembla l'apaiser. Elle changea légèrement de sujet. « Tu écris toujours à Bella ? »

« Ouep, toutes les semaines, plus des e-mails quand j'ai le temps. »

« C'est très sympa que vous ayez maintenu cette relation tous les deux » dit-elle.

« Je suis d'accord. C'est agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui m'accepte tel que je suis. En plus, je ne dois pas prendre du temps pour la relation j'écris quand je peux. C'est pareil pour Bella. »

« Quoi de neuf dans la vie de Bella ? » interrogea t-elle.

Je réfléchis un moment avant de répondre j'essayai de me rappeler quelque chose que je n'avais pas encore dit à ma mère. « Eh bien, je t'ai dit qu'elle avait été diplômée de l'école de droit en juin ? »

« Je m'en souviens vaguement. C'est tellement fantastique. C'est une fille intelligente, Edward. »

« Oui, elle l'est. Elle travaille dans un cabinet à Seattle, juste à quelques heures de chez ses parents dans sa ville natale. Elle a appris la semaine dernière qu'elle avait réussi son examen du barreau, donc elle a sa licence maintenant. »

« C'est bien pour elle. »

Je continuai comme si je n'avais pas été interrompu. « Son patron vient de lui attribuer une affaire avec lui-même et trois autres avocats en plus d'eux deux. »

« Quel genre d'affaire ? »

« Euh, je crois qu'elle a dit qu'ils défendaient un médecin accusé de malversation. Je ne connais pas les détails, mais elle a dit qu'elle avait examiné les dossiers et qu'elle était convaincue que le gars n'avait rien fait de mal. »

« Ça doit être très excitant pour elle, étant nouvellement licenciée et tout. »

« Ouais, je parie que ça l'est. » J'avais juste une nouvelle de plus de Bella pour ma mère, et ensuite espérons que la nourriture soit prête et que nous pourrions rejoindre mon père et Jasper et manger. « J'ai reçu une lettre d'elle aujourd'hui, et il me semble qu'elle voit quelqu'un. » Je haussai les épaules, pas entièrement sûr que ce soit la bonne interprétation de sa lettre, mais c'était ce que j'avais compris de ce qu'elle avait écrit.

Il sembla que le visage de ma mère tomba très légèrement, mais elle récupéra avant que je ne puisse en être sûr. « C'est bien. Je pense que le pain est prêt » dit-elle, changeant brusquement de sujet. Ou peut-être qu'elle n'était pas brutale peut-être que j'y voyais simplement trop de choses. Je secouai mentalement la tête, faisant attention de ne pas vraiment bouger au cas où ma mère regardait. _Reprends-toi,_ pensai-je. _Elle n'essaye pas d'appuyer sur quelque chose. J'ai eu une explication parfaitement bonne sur la raison pour laquelle je suis toujours célibataire. Et elle est encore plus une étrangère pour Bella que je ne le suis il n'y a aucune façon qu'elle essaye de me parler de quelque chose là. _

Alors qu'elle sortait les petits pains et les plaçait dans un grand saladier, j'attrapai un couteau dans le bloc sur le comptoir et je commençai à découper la viande. Nous finîmes notre travail en même temps et commençâmes à apporter la nourriture sur la table.

Lorsque la table fut dressée, nous appelâmes mon père et Jasper et tout le monde s'assit sur les même chaises que nous nous asseyions depuis que Jasper et moi étions enfants.

« Edward et toi avez eu une conversation agréable ? » demanda mon père à ma mère.

« Oui. Il me parlait de Bella. Vous saviez qu'il avait gardé cette relation de correspondance pendant toutes ces années ? »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Jasper.

« Ouais » confirmai-je.

« Tu vas la rencontrer ? »

Je fis une pause ça n'était pas quelque chose que j'avais considéré avant. « Je ne sais pas » dis-je, les sourcils froncés. « Je n'y ai jamais pensé, je suppose. On a toujours été d'accord de simplement maintenir la communication écrite. Je n'ai jamais ressenti le besoin de plus, et elle ne l'a jamais mentionné non plus. » Je considérai un peu plus les mots de mon frère. Pourquoi Bella et moi _avions_ décidé de ne pas nous rencontrer ? Je ne m'en souvenais plus, maintenant.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas la rencontrer ? » poursuivit Jasper.

« Je suppose que je n'aurais pas forcément l'esprit à la rencontrer à un certain point, mais j'ai été très occupé avec la résidence, elle a été très occupée avec l'école de droit. On a décidé ensemble que ce serait plus simple de cette façon. » Je haussai les épaules à nouveau. C'était comme si je le faisais beaucoup ce soir.

Après ça, la conversation sur Bella cessa, et nous en vînmes à parler des aventures militaires de Jasper. En tant que haut fonctionnaire, il n'avait pas vu beaucoup de la façon de batailler, mais il était chargé de développer des stratégies et des trucs. Même si notre mère était fière de lui pour représenter notre pays, elle était toujours nerveuse à l'idée de le perdre un jour. Cette peur fit son chemin dans la conversation de ce soir. « Si tout ce que tu fais c'est élaborer des plans de bataille, pourquoi tu dois partir ? » demanda t-elle. « Tu ne peux pas faire ça d'ici ? »

« Non, Maman. Je dois être là-bas pour réagir à ce qu'il se passe. Je ne peux pas avoir les nouvelles, même cinq minutes après que ça arrive et être encore capable de réagir de manière appropriée et suffisamment rapidement. Je dois être là-bas. Tu le sais. »

« Je sais » concéda t-elle avec un soupir. « J'aimerais juste que tu sois plus souvent ici. Je déteste ne pas savoir si tu vas rentrer à la maison ou non. » Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes à cette déclaration. Jasper se leva de sa chaise et fit le tour de la table. Il enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules tremblantes et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Elle le regarda et dit, « Merci, mon chéri. » Et ce fut tout.

La conversation ralentit un peu après ça, mais reprit finalement. Après le dîner et le dessert, nous retournâmes dans les canapés et profitâmes juste de la compagnie des autres un peu plus longtemps. Vers vingt-deux heures, je devais rentrer à la maison et aller au lit je devais travailler le lendemain. « Je vais te raccompagner dehors » dit Jasper.

Nous marchâmes tranquillement jusqu'à ma voiture. Lorsque nous nous arrêtâmes à la voiture argentée, Jasper dit, « Et si on sortait, juste nous, avant que je parte. Quand est-ce que c'est possible pour toi ? »

« Je ne travaille pas samedi et dimanche cette semaine » répondis-je.

« Cool. Maman va vouloir faire un truc en famille dimanche, donc qu'est-ce que tu dirais de samedi soir ? »

« Parfait. On se voit bientôt alors » dis-je à mon frère. Je grimpai dans la voiture, il se tourna et retourna à la maison. Vu que Jasper ne serait ici que pour un peu plus d'une semaine, il resterait dans sa chambre d'enfance à la maison de nos parents. J'éteignis la radio et conduisis en silence jusqu'à la maison.

**~ * PPT * ~**

Le reste de la semaine passa rapidement et assez ordinairement. Bien sûr, ce ne fut pas complètement sans incident, aucun jour dans un hôpital ne l'était, mais pas de cas particulier n'avait attiré mon attention plus que tout autre.

Samedi soir, je passai chercher Jasper chez nos parents à vingt heures. Il fut silencieux alors que je traversais le centre de Chicago avant de finalement me garer devant _The Sinking_, l'un des clubs les plus branchés de la ville. Nous payâmes l'entrée et trouvâmes une table dans le fond. Après avoir commandé nos boissons, la conversation commença.

« Quoi de neuf avec cette fille Bella ? » demanda t-il.

« Rien. »

« T'es sûr ? Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez une relation secrète ou quelque chose ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes, mec ? »

« Allez, mec. Tu lui écris des lettres depuis plus d'une décennie. »

« Et ? »

« Lettres platoniques ? » Il agita ses sourcils de façon suggestive.

« Mec ! » m'écriai-je. « Oui, des lettres platoniques. » J'insistai fortement sur les deux derniers mots.

« C'est carrément ennuyeux » me dit-il. « C'est quoi le but? »

« Amitié » lui dis-je. _Qu'est ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ?_

« Amitié ? Comment on peut être _juste_ ami avec une fille ? »

« Écoute, c'est une relation à laquelle je n'ai jamais réfléchie. Elle n'est pas là, donc je n'ai pas à me sentir coupable de travailler de longues heures. J'écris quand je peux. Parfois on s'envoie des e-mails. Je n'ai pas le temps pour quelque chose de plus aujourd'hui je dois finir ma résidence à l'hôpital, ensuite je vais commencer à chercher un emploi dans une clinique quelque part. Après ça, peut-être alors que je pourrais penser à une petite amie, mais pas maintenant. Ce ne serait pas juste pour la fille, indépendamment de qui elle est, Bella ou une autre. Par ailleurs, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais différent vis à vis des femmes » soulignai-je.

« Ouais, mais je n'ai pas été dans le pays depuis l'année dernière » se défendit-il.

« Eh bien, tu es occupé, je suis occupé. Les choses arriveront quand elles arriveront » dis-je, haussant légèrement les épaules. « En plus » ajoutai-je, presque comme une réflexion après coup, « elle voit quelqu'un à Seattle. » J'avais eu confirmation qu'elle sortait bien avec ce gars Emmett, elle l'avait mentionné dans son e-mail plus tôt dans la semaine.

« Bon, si t'es sûr » dit-il, ne paraissant pas convaincu. Puis, comme pour prouver qu'il ne croyait pas vraiment que j'étais 'sûr', il regarda par dessus mon épaule, lorgnant quelque chose derrière moi. « Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un petit pari ? » demanda t-il.

« Ça dépend » me protégeai-je.

« Tu vois ces filles là-bas ? » Il fit un signe de tête en direction de ce qu'il regardait je tournai juste la tête pour regarder. Il y avait deux filles qui dansaient ensemble, souriant et riant. Elles semblaient être seules, aucun signe de gars à proximité.

« Ouais » dis-je.

« T'en prends une, j'en prends une. Je te parie vingt dollars que je peux réussir à en amener une dans un hôtel avant que tu puisses convaincre l'autre d'aller chez toi ».

Je regardai les filles à nouveau. Aucune n'était exceptionnellement grande, environ un mètre soixante. L'une avait les cheveux bruns bouclés, l'autre de longs cheveux blonds et lisses. Elles étaient jolies, mais pas des top modèles. « D'accord. Mais je prends la brune » lui dis-je.

« Très bien ! » s'enthousiasma t-il.

« Mais, comment tu vas réussir à aller à l'hôtel ? Tu es venu avec moi » lui rappelai-je.

« En taxi » répondit-il. « De la même manière que tu vas rentrer chez toi » dit-il, faisant un signe de tête vers mon verre vide.

« Touché » dis-je. « Très bien, allons-y. »

Nous nous levâmes de notre table et marchâmes confiant, vers les filles. « Bonsoir, Mesdames » les salua Jasper.

Elles gloussèrent et dirent « Salut, » simultanément.

« Puis-je avoir cette danse ? » demandai-je poliment à la fille aux cheveux bouclés, tendant ma main vers elle.

Elle gloussa de nouveau, regarda son amie, qui hochait la tête, et dit, « Bien sûr. »

Je pris sa main et la conduisis sur la piste de danse. « Je m'appelle Edward, » lui dis-je.

« Je suis Jessica, Jessica Stanley » dit-elle. _Jessica Stanley ?_ Ce nom m'était familier, mais je ne pouvais pas dire d'où. _Oh, eh bien._

Je regardai rapidement par-dessus sa tête alors que j'enregistrai le nom et je vis que Jasper et sa blonde étaient déjà pratiquement à la deuxième base. Je ris doucement et roulai des yeux. Je ne me souciai pas réellement du pari en fait, je préférais payer mon frère vingt dollars que d'avoir une étrangère dans mon lit le matin. Je gardai mes mains poliment sur la taille de Jessica pendant la durée du slow, et quand ce fut fini, je la lâchai et je dis, « Merci pour la danse Jessica. S'il te plaît excuse moi, je dois parler à mon frère. »

Elle me regarda un peu perplexe, mais hocha la tête. Je me retournai et m'éloignai, mettant ma main dans ma poche alors que je m'approchais de Jasper et la blonde. « Hé, mec, je vais juste rentrer » lui dis-je, plaçant l'argent parié dans sa main alors que je parlais.

« T'es sûr ? » demanda t-il, ne semblant pas s'en soucier vraiment.

« Ouais, j'en suis sûr. Merci d'être venu ce soir. Je te verrai demain chez Maman et Papa. »

Ses lèvres étaient déjà de retour sur celles de la fille, mais je crois qu'il avait dit quelque chose comme « D'accord, c'est toi qui vois. »

Je secouai la tête, riant doucement alors que je quittais le club. Je n'avais bu qu'un seul verre, donc je me sentais bien pour conduire jusqu'à la maison. J'étais un peu étourdi, mais certainement pas ivre. Je ne voulais pas avoir à revenir dans la matinée pour ma voiture. Je me concentrai très difficilement et rentrai à la maison en toute sécurité.

**~ * PPT * ~**

_Chère Bella,_

_Ma famille pense que c'est bizarre que nous nous écrivions toujours. As-tu eu cette expérience récemment ? Mon frère et ma mère pensent même que nous devrions nous rencontrer. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être en désaccord avec eux._

Je m'arrêtai et supprimai les deux dernières phrases de l'e-mail. Il était hors de question que je lui envoie ça.

_Ma mère était la seule personne qui savait que je t'écrivais toujours. Non pas que je gardais ça secret, je n'ai pas honte, c'est juste que ce n'est jamais vraiment venu dans la conversation, jusqu'à il y a quelques soirs quand j'étais chez mes parents pour dîner._

_Mon frère Jasper était à la maison vu qu'il était en déploiement militaire, donc nous avons tous dîner ensemble. Je parlais à ma mère alors que je l'aidais dans la cuisine et elle l'a mentionné devant tout le monde au cours du repas. Mon père n'a pas vraiment dit grand chose, mais Jasper a vraiment été surpris que nous (toi et moi) nous écrivions encore sans s'être rencontrés. Ensuite, quelques jours plus tard je suis allé dans un club avec lui et il a effectivement eu le culot de suggérer que nos lettres n'étaient peut-être pas seulement platoniques. Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai remis en place._

_J'ai commencé à déposer ma candidature dans les cliniques cette semaine. Je n'ai plus que quelques semaines de résidence, il est donc temps que je trouve un emploi permanent. Je n'ai pas eu de réponse pour l'instant, mais ça ne fait pas si longtemps. Je suis sûr que j'en aurais bientôt._

_Heureux d'entendre que les choses vont bien avec Emmett._

_A bientôt, _

_Edward_

J'avais pris la voie facile avec ma lettre manuscrite après la sortie au club avec Jasper, juste une simple lettre courte pour suivre le marché, disant essentiellement que je devrais bientôt commencer à déposer ma candidature dans les cliniques et que j'allais devoir travailler sur mon CV c'était sensiblement la même chose que ses lettres avant qu'elle aie reçu sa licence en droit : inhabituellement courte en raison des occupations. Aujourd'hui, presque une semaine après que je lui aie envoyé celle-là, je me sentais un peu coupable, donc je lui envoyai un e-mail. Les mots de ma mère et mon frère ce mardi soir au dîner m'avaient un peu tracassé. Cependant, je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas y penser.

Au lieu de m'attarder sur Bella, qui je savais de source sûre était désormais dans une relation, je me retrouvai à regarder de plus près certaines des infirmières de l'hôpital. Elles étaient toutes très gentilles, et les plus jeunes avaient semblé certainement intéressées quand j'avais commencé à leur prêter attention. J'eus même quelques rendez-vous avec quelques unes d'entre elles. Mais aucune ne fut particulièrement dignes de séduction. Je savais que j'avais dit la bonne chose à ma mère, que je n'allais pas choisir une femme, et je savais que c'était ce que ma mère voulait vraiment pour moi, pas seulement une petite-amie, basé sur la commodité. Je ne voulais me marier qu'une fois, donc je n'allais pas m'installer.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà pour ce chapitre :)<em>

_So... vous avez fait la connaissance de la famille d'Edward, qu'en pensez-vous?_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis._

_Oh, et je vous invite à aller jeter un oeil sur le profil de wmr1601, il y a un lien si vous voulez un aperçu de la Volvo d'Edward (bien que je suis sûre que vous savez à quoi elle ressemble XD), il y également la voiture de Bella et celle d'Emmett^^_

_Je vous dis à très bientôt!_

_Bisous ;)_


	5. Des biscuits de fortune

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Salut la compagnie! Vous allez bien? :)_

_Me voilà avec le nouveau chapitre!_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et mises en alerte et favori, ça fait toujours autant plaisir :)_

_**TeamEdward:** Coucou! Merci pour ta review :). Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Ca t'a fait drôle en bien ou en mal pour Jasper? Pour Edward, je pense que ce chapitre va répondre à ta question ;). A bientôt. Bisous :)_

_Et un grand merci à ma bêta, Missleez :)_

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 5 : Des biscuits de fortune<span>

**Bella**

Les choses allaient très bien avec Emmett. J'étais si contente d'avoir passé ce coup de fil il y avait tant de mois ça avait été de loin la meilleure chose que j'avais faite ce soir là. Il avait bien pris mes... nouvelles. Bien que cette conversation avait eu lieu il y avait très longtemps, je m'en souvenais encore et j'y repensais fréquemment c'était, après tout, une conversation qui avait changé ma vie pour le mieux.

_« Allô ? » Il répondit à son téléphone après une seule sonnerie._

_« Salut, Emmett, c'est Bella » dis-je, en me présentant._

_« Je sais » répondit-il avec un soupçon de suffisance dans la voix. Bien sûr, il savait que c'était moi. _Pfff, identification de l'appelant, Bella !_ me grondai-je silencieusement._

_«D'accord » dis-je, contente que ce soit un appel téléphonique plutôt qu'une rencontre en personne je pouvais déjà sentir les rougeurs monter et colorer mon visage pâle en pourpre. Et je n'en étais même pas encore venue à la partie embarrassante. _

_« Alors, quoi de neuf ? » demanda t-il alors que je ne disais rien._

Allons-y,_ pensai-je avant de parler. « Euh, en fait, je voulais te parler de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui après le déjeuner. »_

_Maintenant il avait l'air nerveux. « Très bien. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »_

_« Juste pour rétablir les faits, je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé. Ce n'est pas ce genre de conversation, d'accord ? »_

_Il eut un soupir de soulagement qui fut audible, même à travers le téléphone. « Super » dit-il._

_« Je veux juste que tu saches que je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui recherche juste du... sexe. Je veux dire, bien que je ne regrette pas ce qu'on a fait cet après-midi, ce n'est pas trop dans mon caractère » expliquai-je rapidement._

_« C'est tout ? » demanda t-il._

_« C'est tout ? » répétai-je, pas sûre de ce qu'il pensait pour avoir répondu ça._

_« Eh bien, ce n'est pas une grosse affaire, Bella » me dit-il. « En fait, je respecte vraiment ça. Et je ne suis pas intéressé à essayer de te faire faire ou être quelque chose que tu n'es pas. »_

_« Vraiment ? » je pouvais à peine croire à sa réponse. C'était si... respectueux... envers moi et envers qui j'étais._

_« Vraiment. »_

_« Oh. Bon, eh bien » dis-je, reconnaissante mais franchement un peu confuse de la façon dont ça se déroulait. Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit beaucoup plus difficile que ça. Non pas que ça avait été facile de naviguer jusqu'à présent, mais ça allait assez bien, compte tenu du caractère sensible de la conversation._

_« Mais, j'ai juste une question à propos de tout ça. »_

Oh oh. Je savais que ça allait trop bien,_ pensai-je, mais ce que je dis fut « Très bien. Balance. » Ma voix était beaucoup plus calme que j'en avais l'air, et j'étais contente pour ça._

_« Donc, c'est juste que tu ne veux pas une aventure d'un soir ? Ou que tu veux une relation avec moi ? »_

_« Ça fait deux questions » marmonnai-je, au lieu de répondre._

_Il gloussa légèrement. « Bon, c'est vrai. Répond juste à la deuxième alors. »_

_Je repensai mon cerveau était tellement embrouillé par Emmett que je ne me souvenais plus de la deuxième question, même si elle venait d'être posée trois secondes plus tôt. Il interpréta mon silence correctement. « Tu veux une relation avec moi ? » répéta t-il._

_Je me raclai la gorge. Je savais que j'avais téléphoné, mais je ne voulais plus avoir cette conversation. « Euh, ouais, je-je cc-crois » bégayai-je. « Je veux dire, je veux essayer... peut-être ? » La dernière partie vint comme une question je savais que je le voulais, mais j'avais tellement peur de lui dire._

_« Vraiment ? » C'est lui qui était incrédule à cet instant._

_Cependant, son incrédulité était recouverte d'un air d'excitation, et ça me fit retrouver confiance. « Ouais, je pense que oui, » dis-je clairement._

_Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout de la ligne pendant ce qui sembla une éternité. Peut-être que j'avais imaginé l'excitation dans son 'Vraiment ?'. J'espérai que non, mais ma peur refit surface pendant ce silence. Enfin, il parla à nouveau. « J'aimerais aussi. »_

_« Eh bien, commençons ici. Tu travailles demain ? »_

_C'était un vendredi soir, le lendemain était un samedi je n'étais pas tenue de travailler le week-end, mais c'était une bonne idée, surtout depuis que j'avais été affectée à cette nouvelle affaire. « Ce serait probablement une bonne idée de m'y mettre au moins quelques heures » répondis-je._

_« D'accord. Je te verrai au bureau à sept heures. On travaillera sur l'affaire jusqu'à midi et on aura notre premier rendez-vous après ça. Ça te semble bien ? »_

_« Ça semble incroyable » dis-je, me détendant enfin._

_« Super. Je te verrai demain alors » dit-il. « Fais de beaux rêves Bella. »_

_« Salut » dis-je doucement._

Et la suite, comme on dit, c'est l'histoire.

Ça avait été une romance éclair depuis. Tout ce que nous faisions, nous le faisions ensemble. Nous passions notre temps de travail ensemble, évidemment, entre partager le bureau néophyte et d'avoir été assignés ensemble sur l'affaire du Docteur Gerandy. Cependant, nous devions être prudents au travail. Il n'y avait pas de politique stricte _contre_ les relations de couple, mais c'était certainement mal vu, surtout si les participants d'une telle relation permettaient aux sentiments d'interférer dans leur travail. Et j'avais travaillé dur pour avoir cet emploi je n'allais pas laisser quoi que ce soit, pas même Emmett, qui pourrait me faire tomber plus durement chaque jour, compromettre ça.

En dehors du travail, c'était sans tabou. Nous quittions le bureau ensemble chaque jour, et sortions ensemble, ou passions les nuits ensemble. J'avais présenté Emmett à Alice, mais je n'avais pas eu la chance de revoir Rosalie depuis que j'avais commencé à fréquenter Emmett. Alice était presque autant sous son charme que je l'étais, mais il m'avait assuré qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour moi. Et de toute façon, j'avais confiance en Alice je savais que peu importe ce qu'elle pensait de lui, elle n'aurait jamais rien fait avec mon petit ami._ Mon petit ami,_ pensai-je._ C'est mon petit ami. _Ça faisait trop longtemps que je n'en avais pas eu ça semblait bizarre et merveilleux à la fois de reconnaître sa présence dans ma vie.

**~ * PPT * ~**

Emmett et moi avions décidé de passer Noël à Forks avec mes parents. Les parents d'Emmett vivaient toujours dans le Tennessee, où il avait grandi, et alors qu'il aurait pu faire le voyage pour leur rendre visite, il avait insisté sur le fait qu'il voulait rencontrer Charlie et Renée. « D'ailleurs, je suis rentré pour Thanksgiving » m'avait-il rappelé. Je m'en souvenais aucun rappel n'était nécessaire. Ça avait été les quatre jours les plus longs de mes souvenirs récents.

Donc, là nous étions, en train de faire le voyage de plus de quatre heures dans mon pick-up. Emmett avait voulu conduire, mais nos voitures étaient aussi lentes l'une que l'autre, et j'avais pu le convaincre que nous devrions prendre mon pick-up car nous allions dans ma ville natale je serai capable de me promener dans Forks de cette façon. Il avait accepté à condition que je le laisse conduire la plupart du temps, car j'allais probablement nous conduire à travers la ville pendant notre séjour. Ça semblait être un compromis raisonnable pour moi, donc il conduisait ma voiture en dehors des limites de la ville de Seattle.

J'étais nerveuse à propos de ce voyage je n'avais jamais présenté l'un de mes petits amis à mes parents. Au lycée, j'étais la typique adolescente maladroite pas exactement au sommet de l'échelle de popularité. Cependant, le rêve des parents je n'avais jamais eu aucune raison de me faufiler la nuit et je n'avais pas participé à des fêtes turbulentes. Aujourd'hui, en tant que femme adulte les présentant à mon premier 'vrai' petit ami, je n'étais pas sûre de ce que serait leur réaction. Ils m'avaient fait confiance au lycée, et j'avais honoré leur confiance en ne la brisant pas. Cependant, l'université avait été une autre histoire. J'étais allée à l'université de Seattle, pour mon diplôme de premier cycle et l'école de droit, et j'aimais tellement la ville que lorsque j'avais postulé pour des emplois, je n'avais jamais pensé à chercher ailleurs. J'adorais l'effervescence de la grande ville et le fait que je sois assez proche pour rendre visite à mes parents quand je voulais, mais assez loin pour qu'ils ne m'attendent pas chez eux chaque week-end.

J'avais passé mes quatre années d'études du premier cycle à vivre l'expérience typique de l'université. J'étais allée aux fêtes, j'avais bu, travaillé, avais eu une relation, et j'avais toujours réussi à avoir des notes suffisantes pour entrer à l'école de droit. Cependant, je savais que l'école de droit serait une histoire différente de celle 'régulière' que l'université avait été, donc après l'obtention de mon diplôme, j'avais rompu avec Tyler, mon seul petit ami sérieux à ce moment là, et il n'avait même pas été suffisamment sérieux pour être présenté à mes parents, et j'avais décidé de me concentrer durement sur mes études. Aucune distraction pour le moment. A part mes notes de premier cycle qui m'avaient fait entrer à l'école de droit, il n'y avait rien dont ils pouvaient être fiers. Je n'allais pas faire la même erreur dans mes études de troisième cycle.

Et ça avait payé. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer où je serais si je n'avais pas pris cette décisions trois ans et demi auparavant. Serais-je en train de rouler vers Forks à côté de Tyler à la place d'Emmett ? Je frémis à cette pensée il n'y avait rien de mal avec Tyler, mais je ne pouvais imaginer ma vie sans Emmett désormais.

« Tu vas bien, bébé ? » demanda t-il, remarquant mon frisson. Bien sûr il avait remarqué mon frisson j'étais appuyée sur son côté droit alors qu'il conduisait.

« Ouais, juste en train de penser » répondis-je.

« Quelque chose à partager ? »

« C'est rien, vraiment. Je me souvenais juste de mes jours de premier cycle, et je me demandais où je serais aujourd'hui si je n'avais pas pris la décision de me concentrer davantage sur mes études que sur... autre chose » lui dis-je.

« Hmmm, » fredonna t-il en réponse. « Eh bien, pour ma part je suis heureux que tu aies fait tous les changements que tu as fait sans ces décisions, je ne serais pas ici en ce moment. »

« Je sais, » lui dis-je. « En fait, penser à la possibilité que tu _ne_ sois _pas_ là en ce moment a été la cause de mon frisson. » Je jetai un œil vers lui à travers mes cils, et sa seule réponse fut un sourire et de passer son bras autour de mes épaules.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à Forks vers l'heure du dîner, je le guidai à travers les rues de ma petite ville natale vers la maison où j'avais grandi. « Ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais c'est la maison » lui dis-je, désignant la simple maison à deux étages alors que nous descendions du pick-up.

Il atteint le siège arrière et saisit mon sac et le sien à la fois, et il dit, « C'est fabuleux. »

Je ris. « Tu n'as pas encore vu l'intérieur » lui rappelai-je.

Mais ensuite ma mère et mon père apparurent sur le perron et j'oubliai temporairement l'homme à mon bras. Je me précipitai en avant et étreignis mes deux parents simultanément. Nous échangeâmes l'habituel 'tu m'as manqué' et d'autres plaisanteries avant que mon père, le pratiquement, plus équilibré des deux, dit, « Eh bien, Bella, tu vas nous présenter ton invité ? »

Bien sûr, je leur avais déjà dit que j'allais amener Emmett, donc ils ne furent pas surpris par sa présence. Cependant, indépendamment de ce fait, les présentations étaient toujours à faire. Je regardai par dessus mon épaule et vis Emmett appuyé contre le pick-up, ne semblant pas nerveux du tout il respirait la confiance. Avec tout le monde ici, je n'étais pas plus nerveuse, non plus. J'étais confiante de mon choix pour Emmett, et je me demandais même pourquoi j'avais été nerveuse de le présenter à mes parents. Je lui fis signe de venir, et il obéit, se joignant à nous devant la porte.

« Maman, Papa, voici Emmett McCarty, mon petit ami. Emmett, voici ma mère Renée et mon père Charlie. » Je fis un signe entre eux trois, me sentant un peu ridicule il était évident que tout le monde l'était, même s'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés. Néanmoins, personne d'autre ne semblait partager ce sentiment.

Ma mère lui tendit la main et dit, « C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Emmett. Bella n'a dit que des bonnes choses sur toi. »

Il lui secoua doucement la main je pouvais voir la lutte minuscule dans son avant-bras alors qu'il se concentrait pour ne pas la blesser dans sa poigne de fer. « Merci, Madame Swan, » dit-il formellement.

« S'il te plaît, juste Renée » le corrigea t-elle.

Puis il se tourna vers mon père, et offrit sa main avant que Charlie ne le fasse. « Chef Swan, c'est un plaisir » dit Emmett.

Charlie ne fut pas aussi ouvert que Renée. Il ne corrigea pas Emmett en lui permettant d'utiliser son prénom. « De même, Emmett » dit-il, alors qu'ils se serraient la main et les secouèrent une fois.

« Eh bien, entrez, entrez » dit ma mère après les plaisanteries initiales. « Il fait froid dehors. »

Après le dîner avec mes parents, je menai Emmett jusqu'à ma chambre. C'était seulement une maison à deux chambres celle de mes parents et la mienne. Le seul changement qui ait jamais été fait quand j'avais grandi avait été la taille du lit. Il y avait un berceau quand j'étais bébé et ensuite le lit une place que j'avais eu jusqu'à ce que je parte à l'université. Désormais, un lit deux places remplissait la plupart de l'espace la salle était trop petite pour un lit queen size. J'avais demandé à mes parents de l'acheter quand je leur avais fait savoir que Emmett se joindrait à nous pour Noël. Ils avaient été sceptiques, peut-être même déçus par l'implication de cette demande, mais ils étaient réalistes, donc ils avaient respecté.

Nous entrâmes dans la pièce en portant nos sacs et je fermai la porte derrière nous. Emmett regarda la poignée de la porte derrière moi et dit, « Quoi, pas de verrou ?. »

Je haletai à une déclaration si brutale. « On ne couchera pas ensemble dans la maison de mes parents ! » lui sifflai-je. Ce n'était pas comme si nous n'avions pas couché ensemble pendant tout ce temps une fois que nous avions effectivement commencé la relation, j'avais été plus à l'aise avec le physique. C'était tout aussi bon, et je n'étais pas particulièrement excitée de m'abstenir pendant notre visite, mais je n'étais pas la fille la plus silencieuse pendant le sexe. Surtout avec Emmett. Il était incroyable et j'avais du mal à rester silencieuse. Et ça, le bruit que j'étais sûre de faire, n'était pas un risque que j'étais prête à prendre avec mes parents à une cinquantaine de mètres seulement.

« Tu te moques de moi, » dit-il.

« Non » répondis-je.

« Tu attends de moi que je tienne pendant une semaine entière sans être avec toi ? » dit-il, me saisissant par la taille et me tirant dans une étreinte, il frotta son jean contre le mien dans une indication claire de ce que nous, moi, manquions exactement.

« Je suis désolée, bébé » lui dis-je sincèrement. Je pensais lui avoir dit que le _sommeil_ que nous ferions dans mon ancienne chambre ne serait rien de plus que ça. Nous 'coucherions ensemble' dans le sens littéral du terme, pas dans l'usage plus commun que ça avait.

Il soupira simplement, résigné que je ne reculerais pas sur ce point. Cependant, l'avoir senti sous mon jean, je commençai déjà à remettre en question ma décision. _Je me demande si ma mère et mon père vont sortir pendant la durée de ce voyage._ Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je refusais totalement, donc je lui fis part de cette possibilité. « Écoute, Em, si on a quelques moments seuls, ici, on le fera je te le promets. Je ne veux simplement pas me laisser aller avec mes parents dans la pièce d'à côté. Tu comprends, pas vrai ? »

« Tu me le promets ? »

« Ouais, je te le promets. »

« Très bien alors. » Il sembla un peu plus heureux.

Le voyage se passa relativement bien. Emmett s'entendait à merveille avec mes parents même si Charlie n'avait pas reculé sur l'absurde 'Chef Swan', je pouvais dire qu'il aimait assez bien Emmett. En fait, deux jours avant la fin du séjour, nous allâmes tout les quatre faire du shopping à Port Angeles, et alors que je me promenais dans le centre commercial avec ma mère, Emmett et Charlie partirent ensemble. J'étais agréablement surprise. J'étais même plus heureuse lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes au fast food pour le déjeuner et qu'aucun d'eux n'avait tué l'autre. En fait, ils paraissaient contents, comme s'ils partageaient un secret ou un truc du genre. Mon père ne cessait de me regarder comme s'il allait pleurer ou quelque chose. C'était bizarre Charlie n'avait jamais été très émotif, mais après cette séance de shopping, il pouvait à peine me parler.

Nous célébrâmes un Noël traditionnel, attendant le matin de Noël pour ouvrir nos cadeaux, puis nous mangeâmes des petits pains à la cannelle et j'aidai ma mère à cuisiner un repas au jambon avec tout ce qui allait avec. Le lendemain, Emmett et moi dûmes repartir pour la ville. J'étreignis ma mère et embrassai mon père sur la joue il agissait toujours bizarrement avec moi, et je lui murmurai à l'oreille alors que nous nous embrassions, « Tout va bien Papa ? Tu agis bizarrement depuis qu'on est allé au centre commercial. »

« Tout va bien, Bells. Je te le promets. Emmett semble être un homme bon garde le. »

« Il l'est, ouais. Merci, Papa. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi ma chérie. »

Et avec ça, nous montâmes dans la camionnette et Emmett nous ramena à Seattle.

**~ * PPT * ~**

Février était un long mois, et ce n'était que la moitié. Je savais que c'était la Saint Valentin, mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour m'en soucier alors que nous terminions au bureau. Il était tard, même pour nous, et la plupart des restaurants étaient déjà fermés pour la nuit. Je ne pouvais me souvenir d'aucun qui restait ouvert si tard, bien que ça aurait pu être dû à mon extrême fatigue, mais avant que je puisse mentionner quoi que ce soit à Emmett, il attrapa ma main et me tira hors du bureau. « Allons-y » dit-il, me conduisant à sa Jeep. Nous passions la plupart des nuits ensemble, alternant entre nos appartements, et allions donc ensemble au travail tous les jours. Je grimpai dans l'énorme monstruosité qui lui servait de véhicule et bouclai ma ceinture, m'attendant à retourner chez lui pour un dîner réchauffé et dormir. J'étais même trop fatiguée pour le sexe ce soir.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » demandai-je alors qu'il passait devant son appartement.

« J'ai une surprise pour toi » dit-il discrètement.

« Oh » dis-je, penchant ma tête en arrière et fermant les yeux.

« Hey, ne t'endors pas sur moi » taquina t-il, et je maintins mes paupières ouvertes.

« Désolée. Ça a juste été une journée vraiment longue. Je suis sûre que tu t'en souviens » lui dis-je en souriant.

« Oui, mais ce soir c'est important. Vas-y et repose toi pendant une minute si tu en as besoin je te préviendrai quand on sera arrivés. »

« Et où est _là-bas_ exactement ? » demandai-je.

« Un dîner. »

« On sort ? Il est tard ce soir ? » me plaignis-je. J'étais vraiment très fatiguée, et je voulais juste me coucher.

« Oui. S'il te plaît bébé, repose toi pendant une minute. Je te ferai savoir quand on arrivera. »

Je fermai les yeux à nouveau et réfléchis à la courte conversation que nous venions d'avoir. Pourquoi insistait-il pour sortir ce soir ? Cependant, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que toutes les pensées ne quittent mon esprit, et je m'endormis pour de vrai cette fois. Quelques minutes plus tard, Emmett ouvrait la porte de la Jeep le froid de la nuit se précipita sur mon visage, me réveillant. « On y est » murmura t-il. J'ouvris les yeux à contre cœur, regardant autour de moi, essayant de reconnaître quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Nous semblions être en bas du bord de mer, et la pancarte qui nommait le restaurant était rouge et jaune. Chinois.

« On mange Chinois ? Pourquoi on ne pouvait pas commander ? » pleurnichai-je.

« Bella, s'il te plaît » dit-il. « C'est vraiment mieux comme ça ce soir. Crois moi. »

Je soupirai, et m'appuyai contre le flanc d'Emmett, lui permettant de soutenir plus mon poids alors qu'il me conduisait dans le restaurant terne. L'hôtesse nous conduisit à une petite table et quelques minutes plus tard nous commandâmes des assiettes combinées quand la serveuse arriva. Emmett s'excusa et alla aux toilettes alors que nous attendions que la nourriture arrive. Je fixai le napperon Zodiac sur la table devant moi, ne le voyant pas vraiment. Emmett et la serveuse arrivèrent à notre table en même temps, et quand la serveuse partit, nous commençâmes à manger. A cause de la fatigue, je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'avais faim. Je mangeai toute ma nourriture rapidement, n'en laissant pas une miette. Je souris et soupirai de contentement. La serveuse réapparut portant le petit plateau noir avec la note et deux biscuits de fortune. « Mmmm, la meilleure partie de l'expérience culinaire Chinoise » dis-je joyeusement en prenant l'un des biscuits.

Je levai les yeux vers Emmett alors que j'ouvrais le biscuit. Il me regardait attentivement. « Quoi ? » demandai-je consciemment.

« Rien, rien » dit-il. « Bonne fortune ? » Il fit un signe de tête vers mon biscuit.

Je lâchai son visage des yeux et retirai le petit bout de papier du biscuit. Quand je lus les mots qui étaient écrits, j'eus le souffle coupé, et je le regardai à nouveau. Il n'était pas sur sa chaise non plus. Il était à genoux à côté de moi sur le sol, tenant une boîte de velours noire ouverte pour que je la vois. Je regardai la fortune à nouveau, le biscuit oublié. _Je t'aime Bella Swan. Veux-tu m'épouser ?_ Les larmes remplirent mes yeux j'étais abasourdie. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, quoi dire. Je regardai le visage d'Emmett à nouveau, désormais au même niveau que le mien. Il semblait attendre une réponse, et je réalisai que je n'avais pas encore répondu.

« Oui ! » m'écriai-je.

« Oui ? »

« Oui ! Oui, oui, oui ! »

Il se leva et me tira dans une étreinte d'ours, me faisant tournoyer dans le restaurant. Puis il me reposa sur mon siège et fit délicatement glisser l'anneau autour de mon doigt. Les larmes coulaient sur mon visage alors que je regardais ma main gauche je pensais que j'étais parfaitement heureuse avec Emmett en tant que petit ami. Cependant, maintenant, je réalisai que je m'en contentais simplement avant, désormais j'étais vraiment heureuse, pleine de joie.

**~ * PPT * ~**

**Edward**

_Cher Edward,_

_Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière ! Emmett m'a demandé en mariage ! Ça a été l'une des nuits les plus romantiques de ma vie. Nous sommes allés au restaurant, même si j'ai pleurniché tout le long du chemin. J'étais fatiguée après une longue journée au travail et je voulais juste aller dormir, mais il a insisté pour qu'on sorte. Nous sommes allés au Chinois, et devine comment il a fait ? Il a réussi d'une certaine manière à personnaliser la fortune d'un des biscuits de fortune. J'ai été abasourdie je ne sais toujours pas comment il a fait ça._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je pensais à ce sujet un peu tabou autour duquel nous dansons depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Tu sais, si nous devrions nous rencontrer ou pas. Je pense que j'ai décidé, si tu le veux aussi, j'adorerais te rencontrer. Et je connais le moment idéal. Emmett et moi allons nous marier cet été, le dix-neuf juin, et je veux que tu viennes. Je sais que c'est bientôt, donc je comprendrai si tu ne peux pas avoir tes billets d'ici là, mais je serai vraiment heureuse si tu pouvais venir. Ton frère sera en déploiement aussi, non ? Amène-le aussi. De ce que tu m'as dit de lui, il s'entendrait merveilleusement avec mon amie Alice._

_Eh bien, c'est tout. Je voulais juste partager mes nouvelles avec toi et t'inviter tôt au mariage, pour que tu aies autant de temps possible pour planifier. Je t'enverrai une invitation officielle avec le reste dans quelques semaines._

_~Bella._

J'avais été stupéfait quand j'avais ouvert la petite enveloppe rose et lut _ça_. Je n'aurais pas dû l'être je savais que Bella sortait avec Emmett depuis un certain temps, elle l'avait même emmené chez elle pour rencontrer ses parents à Noël. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux. Je n'avais pensé à personne d'autre que Bella pendant des mois.

J'avais été engagé dans une clinique familiale au centre de Chicago après avoir terminé ma résidence à l'hôpital, et j'avais des heures 'normales' désormais. Je travaillais de sept heures à dix-huit heures au lieu des tours d'horloge que j'avais fait à l'hôpital. Et ça m'avait laissé beaucoup de temps pour penser. C'était stupide de ma part de penser à Bella de cette façon je ne l'avais pas rencontrée. Mais la rencontrer était mon seul et unique désir de ces derniers mois. J'aurais simplement souhaité qu'il s'agisse d'une autre situation qui offrait la possibilité.

_Bordel ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas insisté pour une relation plus substantielle il y a longtemps ?_ me maudis-je. Eh bien, il était trop tard maintenant, et si c'était là où elle voulait me rencontrer, je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde.

J'ouvris internet et tapai une réponse rapide à sa lettre écrite de sa main.

_Bella,_

_Je ne voudrais manquer ton mariage pour rien au monde._

_~Edward_

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, Bella va devenir Mme McCarty! Et en plus, Edward et elle vont enfin se rencontrer, c'est super non! :P<em>

_Vous êtes contentes? Ou vous êtes plutôt furieuses? XD_

_Dites moi tout, j'attends vos avis avec impatience :)_

_A bientôt!_

_Bisous  
><em>


	6. Changer l'accord

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Salut tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien?_

_Désolée pour ce retard mais ma connexion Internet a fait des siennes :S_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et les mises en alerte/favori :)_

_**nad:** Coucou^^. Merci pour ta review :). Encore un peu de patience. Bisous :)_

_**TeamEdward:** Heyy! Merci pour ta review :). Roohh mais quelle curieuse! XD. Je peux pas répondre à tes questions, sinon je devrais tout te dire et ça c'est pas possible :). Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que oui Alice et Jasper vont se rencontrer mais se sera pas le "coup de foudre". A bientôt. Bisous :)_

_**vanina:** Salut^^. Merci pour ta review :) J'aime ta façon de voir les choses mdr. Reste à voir si ça se passe comme ça :P. A bientôt! Bisous :)  
><em>

_Et un grand merci à Missleez, ma bêta :)_

_Allez, place au chapitre!_

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 6: Changer l'accord<span>

**Edward**

J'étais embarrassé quant à la façon de procéder. J'avais promis à Bella que j'assisterais à son mariage, et je le ferai, mais honnêtement, je ne le voulais pas. Je voulais qu'elle soit mienne, pas à Emmett. Ça allait me tuer de la voir marcher dans l'allée avec lui qui attendrait après elle au lieu de moi.

Je ne connaissais même pas le mec, et je le détestais. Je le détestais sans autre raison que celle qu'il avait ce que je voulais. Et c'était ma faute si je ne l'avais pas. Je n'avais même pas réalisé qu'elle était ce que je voulais jusqu'à récemment. C'était le pire. Mais j'en étais venu à cette conclusion, après de nombreux rendez-vous et quelques nuits au club, que Bella était celle que je voulais. Personne d'autre ne s'était rapproché. Et tout ce que je connaissais d'elle étaient des photos et des mots écrits. Je n'avais jamais entendu sa voix. Mais maintenant, à cause de ce pacte que j'avais accepté il y avait dix ans, Bella n'était plus une option. Chaque fois que je pensais à la lettre qu'elle m'avait envoyée, me faisant savoir qu'elle était fiancée, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de marmonner des jurons dans ma barbe. C'était enfantin et mesquin, mais je ne pouvais toujours pas contrôler ma réaction, peu importe à quel point j'avais essayé.

Une fois que j'avais réalisé à quel point je voulais Bella, j'avais écrit beaucoup plus de lettres que je n'en avais envoyées. J'avais gardé toutes celles qui disaient des choses comme _j'aurais aimé que nous ayons ignoré le pacte il y a longtemps, ou j'aurais aimé que nous n'ayons jamais fait le pacte en premier lieu ou je te veux désespérément dans ma vie. Pour de vrai, plus comme une simple correspondante._ Et celle qui apparaissait le plus souvent que les autres : _ne l'épouse pas, sois avec __moi__. Donne __moi__ une chance._ Ces lettres étaient plus un journal pour moi que des lettres récentes que j'avais l'intention d'envoyer à Bella.

Je n'avais parlé à personne de mes désirs pas si récents et de mes frustrations récentes. Ça me tuait de l'intérieur, mais je n'étais toujours pas à l'aise pour en parler.

Mon portable sonna à ce moment là, me tirant de ma déprime. « Hey, Jazz » saluai-je, reconnaissant son numéro de téléphone.

« Edward, salut. Je suis content de t'avoir. Écoute, tu es disponible pour venir me chercher ? Je suis à La Guardia là j'aurais besoin d'un chauffeur à O'Hare dans quelques heures. »

« Ouais, bien sûr. Mais je dois travailler jusqu'à dix-huit heures. Ça va poser problème ? »

« Non, c'est parfait. J'atterris à dix-neuf heure quatorze ou un truc stupide comme ça. »

« Génial. Je te verrai ce soir. »

« Merci, frangin. Je te vois ce soir. » Et avec ça, l'appel se termina.

Je passai le reste de la journée à moitié hébété. Je savais que je voyais les patients, mais à la fin de la soirée, je ne pouvais pas dire exactement qui j'avais vu. La plupart d'entre eux avaient juste un rhume. Un enfant avait une otite, mais rien de grave. A dix-huit heures passées de quelques minutes, après avoir terminé avec le dernier patient, je me précipitai dans le hall d'entrée et descendis vers le parking des employés. Je sautai pratiquement dans la Volvo et me précipitai vers l'aéroport. J'arrivai une vingtaine de minutes avant que le vol de Jasper n'atterrisse. En levant les yeux vers le tableau des arrivées, j'étais heureux que la circulation n'ait pas été pire. Elle avait été assez mauvaise, mais je l'avais fait, et juste à temps son vol arrivait dix minutes plus tôt.

Je trouvai le bon terminal, et puisque la réglementation ne me permettait pas d'attendre à côté de la porte, je trouvai un café à proximité. Je commandai une tasse de décaféiné et m'assis à une table qui me permettait d'avoir une bonne vue sur le terminal de Jasper. A dix-neuf heures cinq, je vis l'avion rouler sur la piste. Juste quelques minutes après, les passagers commencèrent à affluer par la porte. Je jetai un œil et trouvai les cheveux blonds en bataille et le treillis de mon frère facilement. Je me levai de ma table, jetai ma tasse en plastique dans la poubelle sur mon chemin, et l'interceptai avec une étreinte alors qu'il s'approchait de moi.

« Merci d'être venu » dit-il.

« Bien sûr. Comme si j'allais laissé mon seul frère bloqué à l'aéroport. » Nous marchâmes ensemble pour récupérer les bagages et le sac d'armée vert de Jasper.

Rien d'autre ne fut dit alors que nous marchions vers le parking. Cependant, une fois que nous fûmes dans la voiture, Jasper se lâcha. « Qu'est ce qui se passe Edward ? »

« Hmm ? Oh, rien, vraiment. Pourquoi ? » dis-je en haussant les épaules.

« Je sais que tu n'es pas toujours l'homme le plus bavard du monde, mais tu es particulièrement silencieux, même pour toi. Quoi de neuf ? Tu peux me parler. »

« Je sais que je peux » dis-je. Je n'étais pas sûr que je le voulais. Je pensais encore à Bella, et je ne savais pas comment il allait réagir à ça.

« Sérieusement, tu dois me parler. Je ne vais pas pouvoir garder le silence pendant tout le chemin jusqu'à chez Maman et Papa. »

Je soupirai. Il avait raison. Ce ne serait pas juste envers lui de lui donner un accueil froid pendant tout le trajet, cependant, c'était peut-être involontaire. « Bella va se marier. »

« Tu plaisantes ! »

« Non. Tu te souviens la dernière fois où tu es venu, je t'avais dit qu'elle voyait quelqu'un ? »

Il fut silencieux pendant un moment, réfléchissant. « Donc, qu'est ce que ça signifie pour toi ? »

« Rien, vraiment. C'est une amie, elle va se marier. Ce n'est pas différent de tous mes autres amis qui vont se marier » mentis-je.

Jasper me regarda, les yeux plissés. « Je ne te crois pas quand tu me dis que ce n'est pas différent. Il y a quelque chose chez toi quand tu dis ça. Comme si tu n'y croyais pas toi-même. »

« C'est parce que je ne le crois pas » murmurai-je.

Jasper changea de sujet. « Tu es sorti depuis la dernière fois que je suis venu ? »

« Ouais, bien sûr. Je suis sorti. »

« Beaucoup ? »

« Non, pas beaucoup, mais je suis occupé. Mais, je suis sorti quelques fois. »

« Par toi-même ou pour des rendez-vous ? »

« Les deux. »

« Quelqu'un de spécial ? »

« Non. »

« Est-ce parce qu'aucune d'entre elles n'a effectivement été spéciale, ou est-ce parce tu as passé tout le temps à penser à Bella ? » Eh bien, je _pensais_ qu'il avait changé de sujet.

Je ne répondis pas.

« Écoute, Edward, je n'essaie pas de me mêler de tes affaires. J'essaie juste de comprendre ce qui se passe ici. Tu mérites d'être heureux. Si c'est Bella que tu veux, alors peut-être que tu devrais foncer pour la récupérer. Je ne sais pas, mais, peut-être que tu dois juste continuer à chercher. »

« Combien de temps tu restes à la maison cette fois ? » demandai-je au lieu de répondre à son petit monologue.

« Jusqu'à septembre, pour autant que je sache. Bien sûr, ça pourrait toujours changer dans l'Armée, mais je ne m'y attends pas » dit-il.

« Que dirais-tu d'un voyage d'un week-end en juin ? »

« Pour où ? » demanda t-il, hésitant.

« Seattle. J'ai promis à Bella que je serais là pour son mariage, et elle a dit qu'elle avait une amie qui voulait te rencontrer. »

« Vraiment ? Tu veux aller à son mariage ? »

« Oui. Et je veux que tu viennes avec moi »

« D'accord, bien sûr. J'irai. »

Le reste du trajet fut consacré à parler de choses sans importance. Du moins, elles étaient sans importance pour moi. Je suis sûr que Jasper était désespérément intéressé par ce qu'avait fait Papa et Maman durant son absence et s'il y avait eu quelque chose qui ne lui était pas parvenu de l'autre côté de l'océan. Je fis de mon mieux pour répondre à ses questions mais nous savions tous les deux que je n'avais pas vraiment fait plus attention.

Lorsque je me garai devant la maison de nos parents, j'avais pris une décision. J'aidai Jasper à descendre et lui demandai de m'excuser auprès de nos parents de ne pas entrer. Il y avait quelque chose que je devais faire ce soir.

**~ * PPT * ~**

_Devais-je vraiment faire ça maintenant ? _Je n'étais pas sûr de la réponse à cette question. Si je devais ou ne devais pas, cependant, je le voulais. Peu importe si c'était bien ou non, je savais que c'était quelque chose que je devais faire. Assis sur ma chaise de bureau, j'ouvris ma boîte e-mail. Rien de nouveau venant de Bella. Je cliquai sur la liste de contacts en ligne pour le moment. Pas de Bella, non plus. Je cliquai sur _'Nouveau'_.

_Bella,_

_Il y a une chose que je veux faire avant de venir à Seattle pour te rencontrer. Quand es-tu disponible pour une discussion instantanée ? Fais-le moi savoir, je m'assurerai d'être disponible aussi._

_Edward_

Il n'y avait vraiment plus rien à faire concernant la question ce soir. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de continuer à appuyer sur le bouton 'Vérifier les e-mails' à chaque minute. Après une heure et toujours pas réponse, je décidai d'aller au lit tôt.

Au réveil, après un sommeil profond sans rêve, je restai au lit pendant quelques minutes, me souvenant de ce que j'avais fait la veille. J'étais nerveux à propos de mon plan. Cependant, pas assez nerveux pour avoir des doutes. J'étais plus que certain pour ce plan que pour autre chose dans ma vie récemment. Je _devais_ le faire, ça ne semblait pas être un choix. Mais j'étais toujours nerveux sur la façon dont Bella pourrait réagir. Je vérifiai mes e-mails à nouveau avant de prendre ma douche matinale. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle n'avait toujours pas répondu. C'était inhabituel d'être si longtemps sans réponse de sa part. C'était le truc super à propos de l'e-mail, le facteur de la gratification instantanée.

Je vérifiai à nouveau avant de partir pour le travail, et je fus une nouvelle fois déçu. Je soupirai lourdement alors que je quittais mon appartement, convaincu que je ne serais pas capable de me concentrer du tout aujourd'hui. J'avais raison. A chaque fois, entre les patients, je me précipitai dans mon bureau, sous le couvert de la préparation pour le prochain, mais en réalité, je verrouillais la porte et vérifiais mes messages à nouveau.

Enfin, vers dix heures, je reçus ce que j'attendais.

_Edward, _

_Tout va bien ? Ton message semblait urgent. Je dois travailler jusqu'à environ dix-neuf vingt heures (ça varie de jour en jour, donc ça dépendra de la quantité de travail qui arrivera cette après-midi), donc disons vingt heures trente ce soir, heure de chez moi. De cette façon, je suis sûre d'avoir terminé. Est-ce que ça va être une sorte de secret, un truc privé ? Dois-je être seule ? Peux-tu me donner un indice quant à ce dont il s'agit, comme ça je pourrais me préparer ? Dois-je m'inquiéter ? Désolée pour toutes les questions, mais tu as été un peu vague dans ton message._

_~Bella_

Dix heures et demi était un peu tard compte tenu de mon début de matinée, mais c'était important. Je cliquai immédiatement sur 'Répondre' et j'écrivis à Bella pour lui faire savoir que ça serait bien, que seule serait préférable mais pas obligatoire, et que non, je n'étais pas prêt à lui donner un indice, pas encore.

Je passai le reste de la journée de façon désinvolte, impatient d'être à ce soir. Je quittai le bureau à dix-huit heures quinze, et mangeai. Je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de rentrer chez moi encore. Je n'avais aucune raison réelle d'être là pour quatre autres heures, donc je pris mon temps pour manger et quand j'eus terminé, je laissai un bon pourboire à la serveuse très zélée. J'avais remarqué ses avances, mais avec ce que j'avais prévu qui m'attendait à la maison, je les avais facilement ignorées.

Il était vingt heures quand je quittai le restaurant. Encore plus tôt que l'heure où je voulais être à la maison, alors j'allai à l'épicerie, avec l'intention de faire mes courses hebdomadaires. Cependant, je ne me souvenais pas de ce qui restait dans mes placards, donc j'abandonnai rapidement, et achetai juste quelques bananes et une douzaine d'œufs pour le reste des petits-déjeuners de la semaine. Après cela, je ne pouvais pas penser à d'autres stupides courses. Par ailleurs, même les tâches ingrates que je m'avais fait faire dans une tentative d'éviter de penser à ce qui allait arriver ne m'avaient pas du tout changé les idées. Je passai chaque minute que j'étais dehors à réfléchir à mon plan. Et je pouvais le faire tout aussi facilement à la maison qu'en conduisant dans toute la ville.

Au moment où j'entrai dans mon appartement, je n'avais plus qu'une heure jusqu'à ma 'rencontre' programmée avec Bella. J'allumai la télévision et ne la regardai pas. Finalement, après ce qui sembla être la plus longue soirée de ma vie, il fut l'heure. J'allai à mon ordinateur et me connectai à ma messagerie. Avant que j'eus l'occasion de voir si Bella était déjà en ligne, la boîte de discussion instantanée surgit.

**Bella :**_Salut, beau gosse ;)_

**Moi :**_Hey. Merci d'être venue._

**Bella :**_Pas de problème. Et je suis seule, comme tu me l'as demandé. Emmett n'était pas très content, mais il survivra à une nuit sans moi. Alors de quoi tu voulais me parler ?_

Je me hérissai à la mention d'Emmett. Heureux que nous soyons juste en train de pianoter plutôt que de faire ce que je m'apprêtais à lui demander de faire, je pris quelques secondes pour me calmer avant de continuer.

**Moi :**_Exactement ça. Parler._

**Bella :**_Je ne comprends pas. Tu veux parler de notre chat ? C'est ce que nous faisons en ce moment ce qui est là pour parler de ce sujet ?_

**Edward :**_Je ne veux pas discuter. Je veux __parler._

J'espérais qu'elle allait faire la différence. Il y eut une pause sur l'ordinateur puis,

**Bella : **_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'parler' ?_

Bon, je supposai qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Ou bien elle faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre. Je devrais l'orthographier plus clairement.

**Moi :**_Je veux entendre ta voix._

**Bella :**_Entendre ma voix ?_

**Edward :**_Oui. Voilà mon numéro. Tu peux m'appeler ?_

Il n'y eut aucune autre réponse. Je m'assis devant mon ordinateur, mes mains transpiraient, soudain inquiet que je sois allé trop loin. Tout ce que je pouvais entendre était le sang qui montait à mes oreilles, les battements de mon pouls se moquaient presque de moi. _Boum boum – boum boum. Elle ne va pas appeler. Elle ne va pas appeler._

Mais ensuite, comme si au mépris des battements de mon cœur, mon téléphone commença à vibrer, tombant sur le bureau avant que je puisse assez me ressaisir pour l'attraper et appuyer sur le bouton de réponse.

« Allô ? » Ma voix était juste un peu plus chancelante.

« Edward ? »

**~ * PPT * ~**

**Bella**

**Edward :**_Oui. Voilà mon numéro. Tu peux m'appeler ?_

Est-ce qu'il était sérieux ? C'était absolument nouveau, et je n'avais aucune idée de comment répondre. Je ramassai mon sac par terre et fouillai dedans, cherchant mon téléphone. Je comprenais désormais pourquoi il me voulait seule pour cette conversation. Parce que ça allait être notre première _vraie_ conversation. Mon cœur battait de façon erratique dans ma poitrine. Je pouvais sentir chaque impulsion. Je regardai vers le bas, m'attendant à le voir physiquement battre hors de ma poitrine comme un personnage de bande dessinée. Ce n'était pas le cas, bien sûr.

Je tapai les dix chiffres qui figuraient sur l'écran de mon ordinateur, puis attendis plusieurs minutes. Je me levai de ma chaise et me dirigeai vers la cuisine, remplissant un verre à moitié avec de l'eau de robinet. Je l'avalai d'un trait et retournai dans le salon, me laissant tomber sur le canapé. Je fermai les yeux, je me demandais si c'était une bonne idée. Mais ensuite je réalisai que nous allions bientôt nous rencontrer, dans moins de trois mois, de toute façon, alors quoi ? Ça ne blesserait en rien. Je pris une autre profonde inspiration et appuyai sur le petit téléphone vert. Je perdis immédiatement mon sang froid et pressai le téléphone rouge avant même qu'il ne sonne une fois. J'allai sur la liste des appels récents et au lieu de rappeler le numéro d'Edward, je choisis d'enregistrer le contact. Après avoir associé son nom au numéro que je venais d'appeler, je réalisai que si je ne l'appelais pas, je devais au moins retourner à l'ordinateur et lui faire savoir que je n'allais pas l'appeler. Cependant, je n'étais pas prête à faire ça. Je restai assise là, à réfléchir, pendant plusieurs minutes. Je retournai sur ma liste d'appels récents et cette fois j'appuyai sur le bouton 'appeler' à nouveau, jurant que je ne raccrocherais pas cette fois.

Il sonna quatre fois. Juste au moment où je m'attendais à être dirigée sur la messagerie vocale, j'entendis quelque chose d'autre à la place. « Allô ? »

Une autre profonde inspiration. _Détends-toi Bella. Tu peux le faire. C'est juste une conversation téléphonique. _« Edward ? »

« Bella ? »

« Ouais. Salut. »

« Salut. »

Sa voix était superbe. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour la décrire. Autant la voix d'Emmett était une voix typique du mec dur, celle d'Edward était calme. Tout aussi masculine, mais d'un genre différent. Angélique, peut-être.

Je n'avais aucune idée de quoi dire, donc je restai juste assise là, sur le canapé, à l'écouter. Edward ne semblait pas savoir quoi dire, non plus. Il fut silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, aussi. Je me levai et commençai à marcher à travers mon appartement. J'allai dans la cuisine, retournai dans le salon, dans le petit couloir, puis dans ma chambre. « Aïe ! »

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Ouais, je me suis juste cogné l'orteil sur le lit. Le comportement normal de Bella » ris-je.

« D'accord. »

Ces quelques phrases semblèrent être suffisantes pour faire avancer les choses. Je parlai à nouveau. « Alors, c'est différent. »

« Ouais. Désolé de t'avoir fait t'inquiéter à ce sujet toute le journée. Je ne savais pas exactement comment j'allais faire à propos de ça. Ou ce que je dirais une fois que j'aurais été capable de t'entendre. »

« Je n'étais pas inquiète. »

« Oh ». Merde. _Maintenant ça donne l'impression que je ne me soucie pas de lui._

« Je veux dire, non pas que je ne me suis pas demandée à quoi tu pensais, au contraire. C'est juste qu'inquiète n'est pas exactement le bon mot. »

« Je comprends. »

« Donc il y avait quelque chose de spécifique dont tu voulais me parler une fois que tu m'aurais au téléphone ? » Je m'assis sur le lit, espérant éviter toute blessure supplémentaire, au moins pendant le reste de la conversation. Je baissai les yeux vers ma bague de fiançailles, écoutant Edward.

« Pas vraiment. Je suppose que je voulais juste avoir une sorte de... je ne sais pas » s'arrêta t-il.

« Non, je comprends. Je suis contente que tu aies fait ça. J'aurais aimé pensé à te parler au téléphone bien avant. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais. C'est sympa. Je veux dire, je t'ai vu, évidemment, puisqu'on échange des photos, mais c'est agréable d'entendre ta voix. Elle correspond parfaitement à ton image, en passant. »

Il gloussa légèrement. « Merci. »

« J'aurais aimé savoir dire quelque chose d'autre » dis-je tranquillement.

« Moi, aussi » acquiesça t-il. « Je t'ai contraint à m'appeler, et je n'ai rien à dire. »

Ce fut mon tour de rire. « Tu ne m'as pas forcée. J'étais contente d'appeler. Il m'a juste fallu très longtemps parce que j'ai été prise au dépourvu. »

« Très bien. C'est vrai que je ne t'avais donné aucune indication sur ce que je pensais. »

« Non, c'est vrai. »

« Eh bien, contrainte ou pas, merci d'avoir accepté de m'appeler. J'aimerai pouvoir te parler plus longtemps, mais il est deux heures plus tard ici, et je dois aller me coucher. Je dois travailler demain. »

« D'accord. Merci encore de m'avoir suggéré ça. »

« De rien. » Sa réponse sonnait presque comme question.

« Edward ? » J'eus une pensée soudaine, et je voulais poser ma question avant que nous raccrochions.

« Oui ? »

« Pourrons-nous parler à nouveau, parfois ? Je veux dire, au téléphone, comme ça ? J'aime assez ce lien c'est plus personnel que des lettres ou des e-mails. »

« J'aimerai ça. »

« Je t'appellerai parfois alors. »

« Ça me paraît bien. Bonne nuit, Bella. »

« Bonne nuit. » Je fermai mon téléphone et me laissai tomber contre mon oreiller. Quel développement inhabituel dans notre relation. Je me rappelai étrangement du soir où Emmett m'avait demandé en mariage. Je pensais que j'étais parfaitement heureuse dans cette relation jusqu'à ce qu'elle progresse au niveau suivant. Désormais, je me sentais exactement de la même façon dans mon amitié avec Edward. Je pensais que tout était parfait. Maintenant que j'avais entendu sa voix, je voulais l'entendre à nouveau. Et soudain, le dix-neuf juin n'arriverait pas assez vite.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà!<em>

_Edward a enfin fait un petit pas, c'est pas super ça? :)_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis^^_

_A bientôt_

_Bisous_


	7. Le début de la fin

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonjour tout le monde! Comment allez vous?_

_Je vous apporte un tout nouveau chapitre :)_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et mises en alerte/favori._

_**TeamEdward:** Coucou! Merci pour ta review :). Oui, il a enfin fait quelque chose, même si ça ne paraît pas grand chose, c'est très important. C'est vrai qu'ils ne se sont pas parlés beaucoup mais d'une part ça doit être intimidant quand même de se parler en vrai au bout de quatorze ans et d'autre part disons que Bella a été prise au dépourvu^^. A bientôt! Bisous :)_

_Merci à Missleez, ma bêta :)_

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 7 : Le début de la fin<span>

**Bella**

Dans mon rêve cette nuit là, je marchais le long de la plage. Je reconnus que ce n'était pas une plage, juste du sable beige blanc à perte de vue, et l'océan, je supposais le Pacifique, puisque c'était le seul océan que je ne connaissais pas. La journée était bien chaude, et je pouvais sentir une main forte et chaude enroulée autour de ma main droite. Je regardai et je vis Emmett, bien sûr. Je lui souris et il me regarda affectueusement. Cependant, il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose qui n'était pas chaude et douce comme la main d'Emmett. Je regardai ma main gauche, et je vis mon téléphone dedans. J'étais perplexe. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je tenais mon téléphone sur la plage. D'une part, je risquais de mettre du sable dedans et de l'abîmer. D'autre part, à qui avais-je besoin de parler à ce moment là ? Ma raison de vivre me tenait la main.

Puis le téléphone sonna. _Bizarre._ Je regardai vers le bas, reconnaissant vaguement le numéro, bien que je ne pouvais pas dire de qui il s'agissait. « Désolée, » murmurai-je à Emmett alors que je plaçais le téléphone à mon oreille. « Allô ? »

« Bella ? C'est Edward. »

Je ne pus empêcher le sourire de se propager sur mon visage. « Salut » dis-je.

_Qui est ce ? _Souffla Emmett.

_Edward_, répondis-je discrètement.

Je ne pouvais pas lire son expression. Ça aurait pu être un air renfrogné, mais il ne semblait pas fâché. Agacé, peut-être ?

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda Edward au téléphone.

« Pas grand chose, je marche juste sur la plage avec Emmett. »

« Oh » sa voix ressemblait à l'expression d'Emmett. Il n'était pas heureux de ces nouvelles. Comment en était-on arrivé là ? J'étais juste... _moi_. Et maintenant j'avais deux hommes jaloux l'un l'autre pour moi ? « Écoute, tu pourrais te débarrasser de lui pendant une minute ? Il y a quelque chose que je veux te demander. »

« Euh, je suppose. Ne quitte pas. » Je couvris le téléphone avec ma paume et lançai un regard d'excuses à Emmett. « Il veut me parler seul pendant une minute. Je reviens tout de suite, d'accord ? » Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et lui donnai un rapide baiser. Puis je lâchai sa main et je partis à la hâte. « C'est bon, je suis seule. »

« Bella, je ne sais pas vraiment comment te dire ça sans ressembler à un parfait connard. Mais je dois te demander. Tu es sûre qu'il est le bon choix pour toi ? Je veux dire, ce serait bien si je t'invitais à sortir, juste une fois, afin que tu puisses prendre la bonne décision ? »

Je me réveillai avant de pouvoir lui répondre.

_Qu'est ce que _ça_ signifie ?_ me demandai-je. Est-ce que mon subconscient pensait en quelque sorte que je choisirais Edward plutôt qu'Emmett ? Avais-je des doutes après la conversation téléphonique de la soirée précédente ? C'était ridicule. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'y penser. Je pensais à ce rêve pendant ma douche. Je rejouais ces scènes alors que je prenais le petit déjeuner et lorsque je me brossais les dents et les cheveux. Puis à nouveau sur le trajet pour le travail. J'étais contente d'avoir été seule ce matin. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais été capable d'expliquer à Emmett que je rêvais d'un autre homme. Certes, Emmett avait été dans le rêve aussi, mais il n'avait définitivement pas été le centre d'attention. Je secouai la tête, essayant d'effacer les souvenirs du rêve de ma tête. Je me garai sur le parking de ACU et ça allait être dur d'expliquer à Emmett la raison pour laquelle j'avais voulu être seule la nuit dernière sans être toute bizarre à cause de ce rêve, aussi.

Je décidai que j'avais besoin d'une rapide 'conversation entre filles' avant de lui faire face. Je sortis mon portable et composai le numéro d'Alice.

« Bella, salut ! » répondit-elle au téléphone.

« Salut, Alice. »

« Que me vaut ce plaisir ? » dit-elle, sa fausse formalité me rappela que ça faisait trop longtemps que je ne l'avais pas appelée.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir appelée depuis si longtemps » m'excusai-je. Je n'avais pas vraiment vu Alice depuis deux semaines que j'étais fiancée ; c'était pas sympa de ma part, et je le savais, mais entre le travail et Emmett, je n'avais juste pas trouvé le temps.

« C'est bon Bella, vraiment. Nous sommes tous très occupés dans la vie. Ta vie ne tourne pas autour de moi et pareil pour moi. J'aurais pu t'appeler aussi, et je ne l'ai pas fait. Alors honnêtement, ne t'inquiète pas, et ne t'excuse pas. »

« Tu es la meilleure Ali. Je savais que tu n'étais pas ma meilleure amie pour rien. »

« Je le suis. Mais sérieusement, tu voulais discuter de quelque chose en particulier ? »

« En fait, ouais. Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai fait hier soir ? »

« Emmett ? »

Même si j'étais seule, je sentis le rouge teinter mon visage. « Non ! » m'écriai-je.

« Ça aurait été une réponse appropriée tu sais. Tu es fiancée avec lui c'est bon. »

Autant j'adorais Alice, je ne voulais pas discuter de ma vie sexuelle avec elle. C'était l'une des choses que je considérais trop privée pour en discuter, même avec ma meilleure amie. « Eh bien, c'est... il est... » commençai-je, devenant rapidement troublée. « Grr, Alice ! » m'écriai-je. Je pris une profonde inspiration pour me calmer. Alice pouvait être tellement aggravante. « J'ai parlé à Edward. »

« Et ? Vous parlez tout le temps sur messagerie instantanée. »

« Non, pas de messagerie instantanée. Pas _seulement_ par messagerie instantanée, en tout cas. Je veux dire, je lui ai _parlé._ » J'insistai sur le mot pour lui faire comprendre.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, tu lui as _parlé_ ? Comment tu lui as parlé ? Je pensais que vous ne vous rencontreriez pas avant juin. »

« On ne s'est pas rencontrés. Je vais te raconter toute l'histoire, mais tu dois me promettre d'écouter. Ne m'interromps pas, d'accord ? »

« Très bien » accepta t-elle, semblant hésitante.

Je continuai. Je donnai à Alice un récapitulatif des deux derniers jours. J'y inclus le vague e-mail d'Edward, et la conversation téléphonique qui en avait résulté, et la réaction d'Emmett à ma demande de passer la nuit seule. Je roulai des yeux à ce souvenir particulier, même si je savais qu'Alice ne pouvait pas me voir. Je l'aimais, mais ça avait été un peu absurde qu'il se plaigne pour une nuit passée loin de moi. Alice ne m'avait merveilleusement pas interrompue pendant que je racontais mon histoire. Je savais que ça avait dû être difficile pour elle, je m'arrêtai là pour lui laisser une chance de répondre.

« Je le crois pas » murmura t-elle.

« C'est ta réaction ? » dis-je. « Je laisse tomber cette bombe sur toi, et ta réaction c'est _je le crois pas_ ? »

Elle continua comme si elle ne m'avait pas entendue, devenant plus animée à chaque question progressive. « Alors, de quoi vous avez parlé ? Comment il paraît ? Est-ce que sa voix correspond à son image ou était ce plus comme un DJ de radio, mais en sens inverse ? Tu sais, la façon dont tu entends leur voix tous les jours et ensuite quand tu vois une photo d'eux tu es tout comme 'c'està _ça_ qu'ils ressemblent ?' Ooh, qu'a dit Emmett quand tu lui as dit pourquoi tu avais voulu passer la nuit seule ? Tu vas parler à Edward à nouveau ? »

« Alice, Alice, calme toi » lui dis-je. « Une chose à la fois. Commençons par le début de ta petite tirade. On a pas vraiment parler de quelque chose en particulier. C'était essentiellement juste pour entendre la voix de l'autre pour le moment. Sa voix était grave et apaisante, mais pas aussi grave que celle d'Emmett. Juste une voix masculine agréable, je suppose. Elle correspond parfaitement à son image. Aucun syndrome de DJ inverse. » Je décidai de sauter la question sur Emmett pour le moment j'espérai qu'elle ne le remarquerait pas. « Et, oui, on a décidé qu'on allait parler à nouveau ».

« Wow » souffla t-elle. « Eh bien, c'est merveilleux Bella » dit-elle. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement intérieur qu'elle n'ait pas souligné mon omission de la question d'Emmett.

« Très bien, Alice. Je dois aller au bureau. Je suis presque en retard, mais je voulais te parler avant. »

« D'accord, Bella. Merci d'avoir appelée. On devrait bientôt se revoir, de toute façon. Ça fait trop longtemps. »

« C'est vrai » acquiesçai-je.

« Je t'appellerai ce week-end, peut-être que Rosalie est disponible, et on pourrais faire une journée spa ou quelque chose. »

« Ce serait génial Alice. Tiens moi au courant d'accord ? »

« Très bien Bella. Bye »

« Bye. »

Je regardai autour du parking alors que je descendais de mon pick-up. La Jeep d'Emmett était déjà à sa place habituelle. Je me concentrai pour respirer normalement pendant que je marchais jusqu'au bureau. Je n'avais aucune raison d'être nerveuse. Je n'avais rien fait de mal. J'entrai dans notre bureau commun et saluai mon fiancé avec un grand sourire. « Bonjour, » dis-je.

Il leva les yeux vers moi et me sourit en retour, montrant pleinement ses fossettes. J'aimais ses fossettes. Elles étaient probablement le seul trait physique que je préférais sur Emmett. « Hey, ma belle. »

« Comment s'est passé ta nuit ? » questionnai-je.

« Solitaire. La tienne ? »

Je combattis l'envie de rouler des yeux à sa déclaration. « Intéressante. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais. Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Dis-moi. »

Je m'assis sur le bord de mon bureau, en face de lui, essayant de décider du meilleur plan d'action. Il méritait la vérité, et je lui donnerais, mais c'était toujours un peu maladroit de parler de ça là-bas. « Tu te souviens, je t'ai parlé de mon correspondant, celui que j'ai depuis le collège ? » commençai-je.

« Ouais, bien sûr. Le gars de Chicago. »

« Oui, Edward. Eh bien, ils nous aient arrivé d'être en ligne en même temps hier soir, donc on était en train de parler par messagerie instantanée, et on a décidé qu'on voulait essayer de parler. Comme parler-parler. Pas seulement écrire. » Je n'avais pas parlé de l'e-mail d'hier, donc j'avais pensé omettre quelques uns des détails qui ferait qu'il prenne un peu plus facilement ce qui s'était passé. J'espérai.

Emmett paraissait suspicieux. « Donc qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Eh bien, il m'a donné son numéro de téléphone et je l'ai appelé. »

Les yeux d'Emmett s'écarquillèrent. « Quoi ? »

« Ouais. Ce n'était pas une grosse affaire. Je veux dire, j'ai l'impression que je le connais depuis toujours de toute façon. C'était juste la prochaine étape normale dans l'amitié. »

« Je croyais que tu avais dit que tu étais d'accord pour ne pas le rencontrer. Juste pour écrire. »

Oh, ouais. Je n'avais pas encore dit à Emmett que j'avais déjà invité Edward et son frère au mariage. Je l'avais dit à Alice, mais pas à Emmett. Je devais bientôt remédier à ça. Pas maintenant, mais bientôt. « Ouais, euh, on a décidé de nous rencontrer, après tout. Ça fait quatorze ans, et on a simplement pensé qu'il était temps. » Je haussai les épaules, feignant la nonchalance.

En fait, sa mâchoire se crispa. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Je n'avais jamais vu ce genre de réaction d'une personne réelle avant. Je me dirigeai vers lui, le caressai doucement avec un doigt, et j'embrassai tendrement sa bouche. « C'est juste un ami, bébé, je te le promets. C'est toi que j'aime. » Puis je l'embrassai à nouveau, utilisant le meilleur baiser séduisant que je pouvais.

Après un souffle haché, il s'éloigna de moi, pointa un doigt vers mon visage, et dit, « Je dois aller travailler. Mais cette conversation n'est pas terminée. Loin de là. »

_Oh oh._

**~ * PPT * ~**

« A quoi tu pensais, Bella ? » Nous retournâmes à son appartement après le travail, ayant roulés tous les deux séparément car nos voitures étaient toutes les deux au bureau après avoir passé la nuit séparés. Maintenant, nous étions debout dans le salon, face à face en train de nous disputer. Sa question était plus critique que curieuse. L'hostilité qu'Emmett montrait envers Edward me rendait mal à l'aise, et franchement un peu mauvaise.

« Ce n'est pas une grosse affaire » dis-je, clignant des yeux pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Je pleurais plus quand j'étais en colère que quand j'étais bouleversée.

« Ça ne l'est pas bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre que tu ne m'as pas dit à propos de ton soi-disant _correspondant_ ? » L'expression de son visage était un mépris absolu et la façon dont il avait dit _correspondant_ sonnait comme une accusation de mensonges incalculables.

« Rien, je le jure. »

Son visage se détendit infiniment. Je me souvins alors de l'invitation au mariage. « En fait, il y a une chose » modifiai-je dans un murmure.

« Une chose de plus ? C'est tout ? Juste une chose de plus ? »

« Oui », dis-je. Je détestais me disputer avec Emmett. C'était positivement malheureux. Je l'aimais plus que je n'avais jamais aimé personne avant, mais cette folle jalousie commençait à m'effrayer un peu. Ma colère s'évapora instantanément à ses paroles, et fut remplacée par la pure appréhension à ce que j'allais lui dire.

Il ferma les yeux, comme s'il s'attendait au pire. J'espérai qu'il ne verrait pas ma nouvelle comme ça. « Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Je l'ai invité au mariage. » Ma voix était faible, sonnant presque effrayée. « Et je lui ai dit d'amener son frère. » Après sa réaction au bureau aujourd'hui, je m'attendais presque à ce qu'il brûle spontanément à cette révélation. Mais, il garda les yeux fermés, et je pouvais pratiquement le voir compter jusqu'à dix pour calmer sa colère avant de me parler. Cependant, mon comptage jusqu'à dix passé, ses yeux étaient toujours fermés. Je commençai à compter ses respirations pour passer le temps pendant que j'attendais qu'il traite l'information. Après cent cinquante deux respirations, je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps. Je devais entendre ses pensées. « S'il te plaît, parle moi, » murmurai-je. Mais j'avais trop peur de sa possible réaction pour me rapprocher de lui.

Le temps passé dans le silence sembla lui permettre de se concentrer et d'éloigner toute la colère persistante qu'il ressentait. Il s'avança vers moi et me serra dans ses bras, chuchotant sur le haut de ma tête. « Je peux comprendre pourquoi tu as voulu le rencontrer. Mais j'ai besoin que tu comprennes pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça. » Il me lâcha et me regarda dans les yeux. Et à ce moment même, il n'eut pas à m'expliquer pourquoi. Je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux, je pouvais voir l'insécurité qui y régnait. Je ne voyais plus la moindre trace de colère qu'il y avait quelques minutes auparavant. L'insécurité était presque aussi effrayante que la colère, à sa manière.

« Je comprends. Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant. » Et puis je dis l'impensable. Je savais que je devais offrir ceci, indépendamment du fait que ça allait à l'encontre de ce que je voulais. Cependant, je comprenais que les relations devaient fonctionner des deux côtés ma vie n'était plus seulement que pour moi et je ne pouvais pas faire que ce que je voulais. « Tu veux que j'annule l'invitation ? »

Il parut surpris de ma question. « Non, bien sûr que non. Je suis désolé de m'être mis en colère après toi. Quand j'ai dit que je comprenais que tu voulais le rencontrer, je disais la vérité. Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour ça. »

« Merci, » murmurai-je.

**~ * PPT * ~**

Alice tint sa promesse d'une journée au spa. J'avais travaillé samedi, donc elle et Rose étaient venues me chercher dimanche matin chez Emmett.

C'était la première fois que Rose allait rencontrer Emmett, et j'étais un peu nerveuse. Bien que ça faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas passé du temps significatif ensemble, je l'avais toujours considérée comme l'une de mes meilleures amies, et je savais qu'elle serait critique sur lui. Tout cela au nom de 'prendre soin de moi' bien sûr.

Nous étions encore au lit quand mon portable sonna. Endormie, je l'atteins et l'attrapai sur la table de nuit. « Allô » marmonnai-je.

« Bella ! Tu es encore au lit ? » gazouilla la voix d'Alice à travers le haut parleur.

« Oui. Pourquoi, il est quelle heure ? »

« Il est huit heures trente. Nos réservations au spa sont pour dix heures, tu te souviens ? En plus, on va d'abord prendre le petit déjeuner, et Rose veut rencontrer ton homme. »

« D'accord » murmurai-je. « Très bien, vous serez là dans combien de temps ? »

« On est déjà là idiote. Tu n'as pas entendu la sonnette, c'est pourquoi je t'ai appelée. »

« Maintenant » grognai-je. « D'accord, donnez moi dix minutes et je vais vous ouvrir. » Je raccrochai le téléphone et me penchai vers Emmett. « Bébé, on doit se lever, » murmurai-je à son oreille.

« Je ne veux pas » me marmonna t-il, me saisissant par la taille et me tirant sur son torse. « Je veux rester ici avec toi toute la journée. » Il me donna un chaste baiser sur la bouche.

« Je sais, mais j'ai promis à Alice et Rose que je sortais avec elle aujourd'hui, tu te souviens ? »

« Arf, c'est vrai » dit-il. « Eh bien, ça ne veut pas dire que _je _dois sortir de ce lit si tôt lors de mon jour de congé, pas vrai ? »

« Normalement non, tu ne devrais pas » lui dis-je gentiment. « Mais, ce matin, une de mes meilleures amies, avec qui je n'ai pas passé beaucoup de temps récemment, à cause de toi » taquinai-je, tapotant son nez, « veut te rencontrer. Allez viens, paresseux. Bouge-toi. Tu peux retourner au lit après notre départ. »

« Hmmm » gémit-il. « En parlant de se bouger » dit-il de façon suggestive, frottant ses hanches contre les miennes. Je ris et frappai son torse d'un air joueur.

« Tu sais que je serais ravie de m'occuper de ça pour toi, mais Al et Rose attendent déjà dehors. » Je me levai du lit.

« Et ? »

« Et se sera pour une autre fois. A moins, bien sûr, que tu veuilles venir dans la douche avec moi. »

Je savais que cette invitation le ferait sortir du lit plus vite que pour toute autre chose, et j'avais raison. Il sauta pratiquement du lit et m'emmena dans la salle de bain attenante.

Quinze minutes plus tard, je rappelai Alice, me répandant en excuses pour avoir mis vingt minutes plutôt que dix comme je l'avais promis, et j'ouvris l'appartement à Rose et elle. Je leur ouvris la porte, tirant Alice dans une étreinte. Elle chuchota dans mon oreille, « Tu n'es pas vraiment désolée. Je sais pourquoi tu es en retard. » Sa voix savait, et je ne doutais pas qu'elle avait raison.

Je ris simplement et secouai la tête, sans reconnaître ou nier ses soupçons. Lâchant Alice, je me retournai et vis Rose et Emmett se lorgnant l'un l'autre. Ils avaient l'air un peu mal à l'aise, donc je décidai de faire les présentations. Je quittai le côté d'Alice et me tins près d'Emmett. « Rose, voici Emmett McCarty, mon fiancé, » lui dis-je. « Et Em, voici Rose, la sœur d'Alice et ma deuxième meilleure amie. » Je fis un signe vers Alice. « Et bien sûr, tu te souviens d'Alice. »

Rosalie tendit la main timidement, disant à voix basse, « C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer. » Je ne pouvais pas voir son expression elle regardait plus le sol qu'Emmett et moi. Ce qui me sembla un peu étrange, parce que généralement, Rosalie était assez sûre d'elle. Pas exactement comme ça sœur, mais suffisamment sûre d'elle pour se tenir pendant une simple présentation. Je me demandais ce qu'elle pensait d'Emmett. Je lui demanderai une fois que nous aurions quitté l'appartement.

« C'est aussi un plaisir de te rencontrer, Rose » répondit Emmett, lui prenant la main. Il n'avait pas regardé le sol pendant la présentation. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne répondait pas à son regard, ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais son visage. Implicitement, si je n'avais pas confiance en lui, j'aurais pu être suspicieuse d'à quel point il la regardait intensément. En fait, malgré ça, je l'étais en quelque sorte. Je levai les yeux vers lui et me raclai la gorge pour regagner son attention. Il cligna des yeux et me regarda. « Bon, eh bien, amuse toi, bébé. Je te verrai ce soir. »

Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et il se pencha pour m'embrasser. « Salut » dis-je, contre sa bouche.

Avant que le baiser ne devienne plus intense, Alice me saisit le bras et me tira. «_ Allons-y_ » dit-elle, m'emmenant vers la porte.

Emmett rit et me libéra. « Amuse toi bien » dit-il, répétant le sentiment de quelques minutes auparavant. Et puis je me retrouvai à la porte.

La journée au spa était parfaite. Elle avait commencée dans la voiture, quand j'avais demandé à Rose ce qu'elle avait pensé d'Emmett, me souvenant de sa réaction face à lui dans l'appartement.

Elle rit une fois, puis répondit « Il semble génial, Bella. Je sais que j'ai seulement passé un total d'environ trois minutes en sa présence, mais je peux te dire que tu as de la chance de l'avoir trouvé. »

« Merci » répondis-je, heureuse, tournant ma bague de fiançailles autour de mon doigt. J'étais rassurée par ses paroles que je devais vraiment avoir imaginé n'importe quelle sorte... d'alchimie entre eux.

Nous discutâmes joyeusement de diverses choses pendant le reste du chemin jusqu'au spa, surtout du mariage. Alors que je voulais un 'vrai' mariage, je n'étais pas prête à devenir l'une de ces infâmes 'Mariéezilla'. Je voulais qu'Alice et Rose soient à l'aise dans leur robe de demoiselle d'honneur, et que les robes soient quelque chose qu'elles pourraient porter au quotidien, pas seulement pour cet événement. Donc je leurs disais qu'elles pouvaient porter la robe qu'elles voulaient, tant qu'elles correspondaient au thème de couleur bleu pervenche et blanc.

« Vraiment, Bella ? Tu n'as pas de robes officielles de demoiselle d'honneur ? » demanda Alice avec scepticisme.

« Vraiment » lui dis-je. Je pouvais déjà sentir son côté acheteuse dans les grands magasins ressortir. « Il fera probablement très chaud vu que se sera au milieu du mois de juin, et d'ailleurs, je suis allée à assez de mariages et j'ai vu assez de robes de demoiselle d'honneur pour savoir que plus de quatre vingt dix pour cent de ces robes à trois cent dollars ne seront jamais portées à nouveau. Je préfère que vous achetiez une robe à vingt dollars que vous aimez et que vous porterez souvent. »

« Wow, Bella, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part, » dit Rosalie avant qu'Alice n'intervienne avec un autre commentaire obséquieux.

« Merci Rosalie » dis-je, regardant Alice alors que je parlais à Rose, je lui disais avec mon regard _tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis sur ce coup, donc ça ne vaut pas la peine d'essayer_.

Au moment où nous finîmes de discuter sur la question des robes de demoiselle d'honneur, Alice se gara sur le parking du spa. C'était dans un magnifique hôtel, où je n'avais jamais été avant. « Woaw, Alice, tu as vraiment bien choisi » lui dis-je alors que nous descendions de sa voiture.

« Je sais » sourit-elle béatement.

Nous entrâmes par la porte principale et Alice donna son nom à l'accueil. Je regardai partout autour de moi, prenant chaque détail que je pouvais. Le plafond était très haut, au moins trois étages de haut. Tout était blanc : les murs, le plafond, la plupart des luminaires, même les escaliers. Le sol était un superbe marbre blanc rayé de noir. Il me rappelait curieusement la marbrure grasse d'un steak, censé être signe d'une bonne coupe de viande de bœuf dans ce cas, les lignes noires sur le sol blanc semblaient magnifiques. Même les meubles dans la salle d'attente étaient blancs. Il y avait deux canapés blancs qui semblaient anciens, tous les deux rayés d'une couleur or pâle, et des pieds en bois. Les deux canapés étaient face à face et il y avait une table entre eux qui s'harmonisait parfaitement aux pieds des canapés. Bien que la plupart des luminaires étaient blancs comme tous le reste de la salle luxurieuse, celui au-dessus du salon était de la même couleur or pâle que les rayures des canapés. J'étais stupéfaite par la vision parfaite devant moi. La salle devait avoir prit une immense planification pour harmoniser toutes les couleurs si parfaitement.

A cet instant, je savais que c'était l'endroit que je voulais pour le mariage. Rien d'autre n'importait. C'était l'endroit.

Mes amies se dirigèrent ensuite vers moi, et Rosalie dit, « Nous sommes enregistrées Bella. Tu es prête à commencer ? »

Je chuchotai simplement en réponse, « C'est ça. C'est ici que je veux me marier. »

Alice, en typique Alice excitée de la mode, devint toute étourdie et commença à sauter et à applaudir. Je la regardai comme si elle était folle. Elle me rendit le même regard. « C'est formidable Bella ! Je n'ai même pas penser aux endroits du mariage quand j'ai choisi ce spa. C'est comme s'il était destiné à l'être ou quelque chose ! »

Au même moment, nous fûmes appelées par un homme grand, qui demanda le nom d'Alice. Nous lui répondîmes, il nous sourit et nous amena à l'espace spa de l'hôtel. Je me souvins vaguement d'avoir eu un massage, un soin du visage et une manucure. Au moment où Alice et Rosalie me laissèrent rentrer à l'appartement d'Emmett, la seule preuve de la journée était ma bonne humeur d'avoir trouvé l'endroit et mes ongles vernis. Je n'avais pratiquement aucun souvenir de l'événement récent.

Emmett était heureux à la manière dont les filles l'avaient été à propos des plans de mariage. Il était heureux que j'aie trouvé l'endroit que je voulais. Il ne se souciait pas vraiment des détails, mais seulement que je sois heureuse de mon choix.

Après que j'eus terminée de déblatérer sur l'hôtel, et qu'il ait écouté, ne réagissant seulement qu'avec des hochements de tête et des 'hmm-hmm' aux moments appropriés, je lui demandai, « On peut retourner à mon appartement ce soir ? On est ici depuis... » je m'interrompis, ne voulant pas reparler de ma conversation téléphonique avec Edward. « De toute façon, je dois aller chercher le courrier. »

« Ouais bien sûr. Allons-y. »

Après plusieurs jours loin de mon appartement, ma boîte aux lettres était pleine. _Facture, facture, publicité, publicité, plus de publicités, une lettre d'Edward._ C'était celle que j'avais espéré. C'était juste une enveloppe blanche d'entreprise. Edward ne se souciait jamais de la papeterie comme je le faisais, mais je m'en fichais. Ça faisait cinq jours que je n'avais pas eu du tout de contact avec Edward. Je n'avais pas été à la maison pour recevoir cette lettre, et il n'y avait pas eu d'e-mails, de discussion instantanée ou d'appels téléphoniques supplémentaires non plus. Alors, inquiète, je déchirai l'enveloppe immédiatement.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Emmett.

Je fus choquée en lisant les mots sur la feuille. Ce n'était pas comme les lettres normales que j'avais reçues d'Edward. Celle là était différente. Très différente. « Hey Em', Je reviens tout de suite. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air » lui dis-je.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Ouais. J'ai juste besoin d'une minute. Pourquoi tu ne commanderais pas des plats à emporter pour le dîner ? Je serai de retour dans quelques minutes. »

« Très bien. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi » murmurai-je, ne lui prêtant pas plus attention alors que je relisais la lettre, m'assurant que je n'avais pas mal lu les mots la première fois. Ce n'était pas le cas.

Une fois dehors, je sortis mon téléphone de mon sac et cherchai dans la liste de contacts, mes doigts tremblaient alors que je la faisais défiler. Lorsque je trouvai le numéro que je cherchais, mon pouce resta en suspend sur le bouton 'Appeler' vert pendant quelques secondes avant que je ne puisse me résoudre à appuyer dessus, tout comme il l'avait fait la dernière fois que j'avais composé ce numéro la première fois que je l'avais composé. Je respirai profondément, remplissant mes poumons de l'air frais mais pas froid de Seattle au printemps. Cette action me calma un peu, et dans le calme, je savais que je devais le faire. Je devais passer cet appel téléphonique. J'appuyai sur le bouton et portai le téléphone à mon oreille.

Il sonna quatre fois avant que j'entende un « Allô ? » fatigué.

« Edward ? »

« Ouais. Qui est ce ? »

« C'est Bella. »

« Bella, salut » dit-il, la surprise évidente dans sa voix.

« Je t'ai réveillé ? »

« Non, ça va » dit-il, semblant être plus alerte qu'il ne l'était quelques secondes plus tôt. Je pouvais dire qu'il mentait en disant que je ne l'avais pas réveillé. Mais je m'en fichais. C'était important.

« Donc, je viens de lire ta lettre » commençai-je.

« Oh » dit-il, semblant confus. « Et tu devais juste m'appeler à... vingt-deux heures pour me dire que tu as lu ma lettre ? Ah, bordel, je crains. Pourquoi je suis au lit à vingt-deux heures ? »

J'ignorai sa petite fête de pitié. « Merde Edward, à quoi tu pensais en m'envoyant une lettre comme ça ? »

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà! Alors verdict?<em>

_Rosalie a enfin rencontré Emmett. Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette rencontre?_

_D'après vous, qu'est ce qui est écrit sur la lettre qu'Edward a envoyé à Bella?_

_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis :)_

_A bientôt!_

_Bisous_


	8. Plus que des amis

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Coucou tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien?^^_

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre, vous allez enfin savoir ce que contenait la lettre d'Edward :)_

_Mais avant ça, merci à toutes pour vos mises en alerte/favori._

_**TeamEdward:** Coucou! Merci pour ta review :). Effectivement les attitudes d'Emmett et Rosalie sont bizarres, surtout celle de Rosalie, maintenant reste à savoir si quelque chose va se passer entre eux :P. Le rêve que Bella a fait était surtout dû à sa première conversation avec Edward, cette discussion de 'vive voix' l'a assez chamboulée :). Pour le contenu de la lettre, c'est ici que tu auras ta réponse et que tu sauras pourquoi Bella a réagi comme ça ;). A bientôt! Xoxo._

_**Galle:** Salut! Merci beaucoup pour ta review :). Je suis contente que tu aimes cette histoire et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant^^. En ce qui concerne Edward et Bella, il faudra continuer à lire pour le savoir XD ;). A bientôt! Bisous._

**_Aussi, je voudrais répondre à l'anonyme qui m'a laissé une sympathique review sans avoir la franchise de mettre son nom!_**

_Si cette fiction ne te plaît pas, il te suffit juste de passer ton chemin, je ne t'ai pas forcé(e) à la lire et le temps que tu ne passeras pas à lire ma fiction, tu pourras le passer à apprendre ce qu'est le respect !_

_Ok tu n'aimes pas, libre à toi, chacun son avis, chacun ses goûts, mais c'est pas une raison pour être impoli(e) et tenir des propos pareils!_

_L'auteur n'a aucune imagination? Tu as mieux à proposer peut-être? Donne-moi le lien de ta fiction que je puisse en juger!_

_En tout cas, j'ai pu voir que tu avais laissé exactement la même review à d'autres auteurs et sur une autre de mes fictions, eh bien, pour une personne qui parle d'imagination, tu ferais pas mal d'innover dans tes commentaires! Si par hasard l'envie de me laisser une review injurieuse te reprends à nouveau, n'oublie pas de me laisser ton adresse email!  
><em>

_Désolée pour ce petit aparté mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas réagir. Je déteste la méchanceté gratuite!_

_Et pour finir, merci beaucoup à Missleez ma bêta :)_

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 8 : Plus que des amis<span>

_Précédemment :_

_« Allô ? »_

_« Edward ? »_

_« Ouais. Qui est ce ? »_

_« C'est Bella »_

_« Bella, salut » dit-il, la surprise évidente dans sa voix._

_« Je t'ai réveillé ? »_

_« Non, ça va » dit-il, semblant être plus alerte qu'il ne l'était quelques secondes plus tôt. Je pouvais dire qu'il mentait en disant que je ne l'avais pas réveillé. Mais je m'en fichais. C'était important._

_« Donc, je viens de lire ta lettre » commençai-je._

_« Oh » dit-il, semblant confus. « Et tu devais juste m'appeler à... vingt-deux heures pour me dire que tu as lu ma lettre ? Ah, bordel, je crains. Pourquoi je suis au lit à vingt-deux heures ? »_

_J'ignorai sa petite fête de pitié. « Edward, bordel à quoi tu pensais en m'envoyant une lettre comme ça ? »_

**Edward**

Je luttais pour penser de manière cohérente. Il n'était pas très tard, mais vingt-deux heures un dimanche soir était normalement l'heure à laquelle j'allais au lit. Mais c'était un peu inhabituel pour moi d'être déjà endormi. Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Comme ça ne m'aidait pas, je me levai, étendis mes bras au-dessus de ma tête et dis au téléphone. « Hey Bella, j'ai besoin d'une minute pour me réveiller. Je te rappelle tout de suite d'accord ? »

« Tu ferais mieux » gronda t-elle au téléphone.

« Je le ferai » promis-je, puis je raccrochai rapidement.

J'allai dans la salle de bain et aspergeai mon visage d'eau froide, essayant de donner du sens à sa mauvaise humeur. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? J'avais simplement envoyé ma lettre traditionnelle qui décrivait ma semaine. En toute honnêteté, ça avait en fait probablement été une lettre ennuyeuse à lire. Elle avait été ennuyeuse à écrire, pas comme les lettres 'journal' que j'avais écrites cette semaine. Et ça _ne_ devrait certainement pas causer ce genre de réaction à Bella.

C'est là que ça me frappa la pensée qui me réveilla plus que l'eau froide ne l'avait fait. Je me dépêchai de retourner dans ma chambre, jetai mon téléphone sur le lit, et j'ouvris le tiroir de ma table de chevet. C'est là que je gardais toutes mes lettres journal cachées, sous le tas de chaussettes et de boxers propres. Je sortis rapidement la pile entière, et les lus aussi vite que je le pouvais. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que je trouve la lettre que je cherchais. Celle qui ne devrait pas être là. Celle détaillant ma semaine au cabinet. Je m'assis lourdement sur le lit, serrant ma tête dans mes mains et je me demandai comment c'était arrivé.

_Eh bien, le mal est fait. Je peux aussi bien faire face à la musique._ Il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire désormais à part tenir ma promesse de la rappeler. Ça faisait déjà près de dix minutes je supposai, en me basant sur la façon dont elle paraissait quand elle m'avait appelé, qu'elle était probablement assez impatiente maintenant. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'elle aie été seule quand elle avait lu cette lettre. Je pris le téléphone qui était sur les draps, faisant défiler vers le haut ma liste d'appels récents et retournai son appel.

« Allô » cracha t-elle après une sonnerie.

« Salut » dis-je nerveusement. « C'est moi. »

« Je sais. » Sa voix était encore cassante.

« Donc » commençai-je. « Je suppose que je t'ai envoyé la mauvaise lettre. »

« Tu crois ? » répondit-elle sarcastique. Elle semblait vraiment en colère. J'espérais être capable de lui expliquer les choses pour la satisfaire.

« Ouais » je laissai ma voix s'estomper, essayant toujours de mettre au point dans mon cerveau la façon de résoudre ça. Je me résignai pour la vérité, décidant que je n'attendrais rien de sa part en retour. Il n'y avait aucune raison de plus, compte tenu de la lettre qu'elle avait. « Écoute Bella, je suis désolé de t'avoir envoyé cette lettre, mais je _ne_ suis _pas_ désolé de l'avoir écrite. Tout ce qu'il y a dedans est vrai. Je n'ai pensé à personne d'autre que toi depuis des mois, avant même que tu me dises que tu étais fiancée. J'ai décidé que je voulais te rencontrer longtemps avant qu'on fasse l'accord mutuel. Je sais que le moment est mal choisi, mais le sentiment est vrai. J'espère juste que tu me pardonneras de ressentir ces choses, et que tu ne me désinviteras pas de ton mariage, parce que je veux vraiment te rencontrer. Si tu m'en laisses l'occasion. Bien que je comprends si tu ne veux plus avoir à faire à moi. » Je m'arrêtai sur cette dernière phrase, espérant sans espoir qu'elle ne prendrait pas cette décision. Pas maintenant du moins, sur le coup de la colère.

Il y eut un silence de sa part pendant plusieurs minutes. Je ne voulais pas pousser le bouchon plus loin en disant quelque chose de plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle réagisse à ce que je venais de dire. Après ce qui sembla une éternité, juste au moment où je m'apprêtais à vérifier mon écran pour m'assurer que l'appel n'avait pas été coupé, je l'entendis soupirer doucement. Puis elle murmura, « Comment pourrais-tu éventuellement dire ces choses ? Tu ne me connais même pas. »

« Au contraire » répondis-je. « Je te connais depuis que j'ai quatorze ans. Je n'ai jamais été assez proche de toi pour te tenir la main, ou pour repousser tes cheveux de tes yeux, ou pour te faire un câlin quand tu étais dans un mauvais jour, mais je te _connais_. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que je te connais mieux que les gens que je vois tous les jours. »

« Tu le ressens vraiment de cette façon ? Comme si tu me connaissais mieux que les gens de ta vie quotidienne ? » Bien que mon intention était seulement d'expliquer la lettre, le résultat que j'obtenais était un mélange de son comportement à l'origine glacial. C'était comme si elle était prompt à me pardonner, et je serai éternellement reconnaissant pour ça.

Je ris légèrement. « Oui, je le ressens vraiment de cette façon. Et honnêtement, j'aurais voulu que tu ne lises jamais cette lettre. Je sais que tu es fiancée, prise, sur le point de te marier avec Emmett, et je ne veux pas être un obstacle à ton bonheur. Cette lettre était plus pour moi que pour toi j'ai juste mis la mauvaise dans l'enveloppe. J'avais écrit une lettre normale cette semaine. Je peux te l'envoyer si tu en veux la preuve. »

Ce fut à son tour de rire, un rire bref et doux. « Pourquoi tu ne me la lirais pas maintenant, à la place ? » suggéra t-elle.

« D'accord » acceptai-je. La lettre était encore en haut de la pile que j'avais sorti de la table de nuit. Je la posai sur le lit et commençai à la lire.

_« Chère Bella,_

_Ma semaine a en réalité été assez ennuyeuse. Je voudrais avoir quelque chose d'intéressant à t'écrire à ce sujet, mais je n'en ai pas. Oh, attends, une chose. J'ai eu mon premier patient permanent cette semaine. Ouais, je sais, pas vrai ? Plutôt excitant. Eh bien, peut-être pas pour toi, mais je suis assez content. C'est une jeune famille, un couple marié avec une petite fille, et un autre bébé en route. Je pense que le Docteur Snow va bientôt prendre sa retraite, donc je vais probablement récupérer plusieurs de ses patients, mais cette famille est ma 'première'. A part ça, ça a été les même vieilles choses, les même vieux rhumes, enlèvement de suture, etc._

_Comment a été ta semaine ? Je suppose que tu es occupée avec les plans du mariage ?_

« Woaw, cette lettre est vraiment à chier » ricanai-je, m'interrompant moi-même avant de terminer de la lire. Elle rit avec moi. Ça me donna espoir, pour la seconde fois ce soir, que je n'avais pas totalement détruit la relation, _amitié_, me repris-je en silence, _ça ne pourrait qu'être de l'__amitié_, avec ma bévue. « Je suis vraiment désolé pour l'erreur » m'excusai-je encore.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, mais ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes. J'avais l'impression d'en avoir dit assez pour le moment, donc je fus silencieux, aussi, la laissant assimiler tout ça.

Enfin, elle parla. « Où en sommes-nous, tu crois ? »

« Je n'en suis pas entièrement sûr. Où veux-tu que nous en sommes ? »

« Je veux toujours te rencontrer. Tu veux toujours venir à Seattle ? »

Cette question fut la musique à mes oreilles. J'avais eu peur qu'elle me non seulement désinvite de son mariage, mais aussi qu'elle décide qu'elle ne veuille rien d'autre à faire avec moi. Je veux dire, qui ferait ce que j'avais fait ? Garder un journal de tris, qui déclaraient qu'ils étaient amoureux d'une femme qu'ils n'avaient jamais rencontrer, puis envoyer l'une des lettres du journal à la dite femme ? Personne, voilà qui.

« Edward ? » demanda t-elle timidement. J'avais été pris dans mes pensées et je ne lui avais pas encore répondu.

« Oui. J'ai vraiment encore envie de venir à Seattle. »

« Bien. Je te verrai en juin alors ? »

« Ouais. »

« Hey, je viens de penser. Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas la veille ? Même si tu n'es pas dans le mariage, tu peux assister au dîner de répétition. Ce sera une petite contrainte, et on pourra parler. Tu peux rencontrer Emmett, tu sais, avant le grand jour. Je ne suis pas sûre de combien de temps je vais passer avec toi le jour J. En fait, combien de jours de congé tu peux prendre ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr. Au moins quelques jours. Peut-être une semaine. Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, le dix-neuf est un samedi. Viens lundi, comme ça on aura toute la semaine pour nous connaître pour de vrai. Ton frère vient aussi ? »

« Ouais, Jasper a dit qu'il viendrait avec moi. »

« Super, parce que j'ai déjà parlé de lui à Alice. Elle est sceptique, mais prête à le rencontrer. »

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour être là le lundi. Parle moi d'Alice qu'est-ce que je dois dire à mon frère pour lui faire accepter ce... rendez-vous ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Je ne sais pas, tout. Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? De quoi elle a l'air ? Quelques traits de personnalité pour lesquels il devrait être mis au courant ? Des trucs comme ça. »

« Eh bien, elle travaille comme acheteuse à Macy's dans le centre ville. Elle a toujours aimé le shopping, même lorsqu'on était encore à l'école, alors quand le poste a été vacant, elle s'est battue jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'obtienne. Elle est courageuse, autant en apparence qu'en personnalité. Elle est petite, genre un mètre cinquante ou un peu moins, je n'en suis pas exactement sûre. Elle a des cheveux courts, hérissés, bruns presque noirs, et elle est mince. Elle ressemble un peu à une fée ou un lutin ou quelque chose, je suppose » elle rit alors qu'elle décrivait son amie. « Et elle est toujours occupée, à voleter, à planifier des choses. Elle aime faire la fête. Elle transformera tout en fête, peu importe comment la minute paraît pour les autres. Est-ce que ça te donne quelque chose à dire à ton frère ? »

« Ouais, » lui dis-je. « Elle semble... intéressante. »

« Elle est super, vraiment. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle certains jours. Maintenant, qu'en est-il de ton frère ? Comment il est ? »

« Je croyais que tu savais déjà tout sur lui grâce à mes lettres » la taquinai-je.

« C'est vrai, c'est vrai » admit-elle. « Je sais qu'il est dans l'Armée, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Et à quoi il ressemble ? Alice n'est pas totalement futile, mais elle voudra tout de même savoir. »

Je ris doucement à l'évaluation de son amie. « Eh bien, Jasper est de hauteur moyenne, environ un mètre soixante-dix. Il a les cheveux blonds, qui sont évidemment coupés courts. Quand il est né, il étaient bouclés, mais ça fait des années que je n'ai plus vu aucune boucle sur sa tête » ris-je à nouveau. « Ses yeux sont d'un bleu frappant » je m'arrêtai, réalisant à quel point ça sonnait girly. « Est-ce que je viens de dire que mon frère avait les yeux frappants ? »

« Oui » rit-elle.

« Bon sang, quand est-ce que je suis devenu une fille ? » me fustigeai-je. « Très bien, continuons. Il est dans l'Armée depuis huit ans, et il a un côté naturel pour ça. Il est diplômé avec les honneurs de l'Académie de West Point, une prestigieuse école militaire » continuai-je.

« Ouais, j'ai entendu parler de West Point » m'interrompit-elle.

« C'est vrai? »

« Ouais. »

« Cool. » Je continuai, ne voulant pas trop m'éloigner du sujet. « Eh bien, depuis qu'il a terminé, il a gravi les échelons rapidement. Il est désormais Lieutenant Colonel, ce qui est seulement deux rangs en dessous du Général. Quand il est déployé, il est surtout en charge de la partie stratégie des choses il est très bien classé pour voir beaucoup dans la façon de batailler. »

« Wow » souffla t-elle. « C'est impressionnant. Très bien, il a quel âge ? »

« Il a trente-deux ans. »

« D'accord, un peu plus âgé que nous, mais pas si vieux que ça » murmura t-elle.

« Et Alice a le même âge que toi, non ? »

« Ouais, vingt-six ans. »

« Très bien. Je ne crois pas que Jasper la trouvera trop jeune. » Je souris quand je dis cela, même si je savais que Bella ne pouvait pas me voir. En toute honnêteté, je savais que l'âge ne serait pas du tout un problème pour Jasper. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était un lâche, mais il _avait_ été loin du pays pendant un bon moment. Quelque chose d'aussi simple que l'âge n'allait pas être un facteur déterminant ou pas s'il était intéressé par une fille. Six ans n'était pas beaucoup, en tout cas.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir réagi de manière excessive pour la lettre » dit calmement Bella, revenant sur la raison de son appel.

« C'est bon. Compréhensible, même. Et encore une fois, je suis désolé de t'avoir envoyé la mauvaise. Je suis désolé si ce que j'ai dit dans cette lettre t'a rendu mal à l'aise. Mais souviens-toi, je ne suis toujours pas désolé de te l'avoir écrite. »

« Je suis vraiment flattée que tu ressentes cela, même si je ne suis pas en mesure de te retourner les sentiments » me dit-elle.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire à cela, alors au lieu d'essayer de trouver quelque chose, je dis juste, « Bonne nuit, Bella. »

« Bonne nuit » dit-elle.

Et je raccrochai.

**~ * PPT * ~**

Les semaines suivantes passèrent. J'étais en arrêt pour le moment, et je prendrai une semaine complète de vacances au milieu de juin. En plus de nos lettres hebdomadaires et plusieurs e-mails, Bella et moi essayions de parler au téléphone aussi dès que c'était possible. Mes sentiments pour elle n'avaient pas diminué, mais j'étais capable de les refouler. J'avais déplacé les lettres 'journal' que j'avais écrites dans un vrai journal pour éviter une autre erreur comme celle que j'avais faite. J'avais d'abord essayé de cesser de les écrire, mais je ne pouvais pas. J'avais trouvé après seulement quelques jours que j'avais besoin de cette effusion. Je trouvais ça thérapeutique. Je parlais de Bella à Jasper parfois, mais une partie de moi voulait juste que les pensées privées restent privées. C'était une façon d'exprimer mes désirs, sans avoir réellement à parler à quelqu'un. J'étais un homme privé, et pas toujours à l'aise de partager. Cependant, en même temps, je savais que si j'essayais de garder mes pensées pour moi, je deviendrais fou. Les garder toutes ensemble dans un livre était bon pour moi.

Mes projets de voyage avaient été organisés. Jasper et moi devions partir le dimanche. Nous arriverions à Seattle en début de soirée, heure locale, bien qu'après avoir passé la meilleure partie de la journée à voyager, nous ne prendrions que des légumes dans la chambre d'hôtel le premier soir. J'avais eu d'innombrables communications avec Bella concernant le voyage, et bien qu'elle allait être occupée avec les invités en dehors de moi, elle avait recruté sa meilleure amie et demoiselle d'honneur, Alice, pour s'occuper de Jasper et moi quand elle ne serait pas disponible. Il s'était avéré que Alice était l'amie que Bella avait voulu mettre avec Jasper, donc elle était le choix naturel pour ce poste. Je n'étais pas très heureux de l'arrangement, mais je comprenais la nécessité. Ce n'était pas comme si Bella pouvait lâcher son fiancé pour passer du temps avec son correspondant hebdomadaire masculin. Nous cinq, plus l'autre demoiselle d'honneur de Bella, Rosalie, devions dîner ensemble un soir pendant la semaine. De plus, le mariage aurait lieu dans un hôtel, et Bella m'avait dit qu'elle passerait la semaine là-bas, également grâce à ses vacances, pour finaliser les plans. Alors, je pris soin de réserver une chambre dans le même hôtel.

Samedi après-midi, la veille du vol à destination de Seattle, je déjeunai avec mon ami Jared. Nous avions terminé l'école ensemble, mais nous avions fait nos résidences dans des hôpitaux séparés. Maintenant, il travaillait dans la salle d'urgence de mon père.

« Alors tu vas vraiment la rencontrer hm ? » demanda t-il, après que la serveuse ait pris nos commandes.

« Ouais. C'est dingue. Plus d'une décennie à se décider » plaisantai-je.

« Sans aucun doute » acquiesça t-il. « Mais, tu es sûr que ça ira pour toi de le faire dans ces circonstances ? »

J'avais beaucoup pensé à ça au cours de ces dernières semaines. Je lui donnai la réponse que je m'étais dit à moi-même encore et encore. « Je dois l'être. C'est ça ou rien du tout. »

Il parut contemplatif. Après quelques minutes, il dit, « Mais ce ne serait pas mieux de redevenir juste des correspondants ? »

Ses paroles me coupèrent comme un couteau. Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas les dire, mais avec tout ce que j'avais traversé ces derniers temps sur le front de Bella, la pensée de redevenir _juste_ des correspondants me blessait physiquement chaque fois que je lui permettais de traverser mon esprit. Jared dut remarquer que j'avais grimacé à ses paroles, car il se hâta d'ajouter, « Hey, mec, je suis désolé. Je sais que tu as hâte depuis des mois. Je ne veux simplement pas que tu fasses tout le chemin jusqu'à Seattle, utilisant tout tes jours de vacances de l'année entière, et que tu reviennes tout stressé, pire que tu l'étais quand tu es parti. »

C'était un sentiment que mon frère partageait. Tous les deux jours il m'avait demandé si j'étais sûr de vouloir faire le voyage. J'étais presque sûr que ma mère m'aurait demandé les même choses si je lui avais parlé de mes vrais sentiments. Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir comment elle aurait réagit à mon dévouement pour une femme fiancée, et que je n'avais pas encore rencontrée, donc je ne lui en avais pas parlé. Cependant, je me fichais de revenir dans un pire état. « Tout ce qui m'importe est de rencontrer Bella » lui dis-je franchement.

« Très bien alors. Je te soutiens » dit-il simplement.

Je changeai de sujet à ce moment là. Je ne voulais plus parler de mon voyage à venir. Je retournai le sujet de la conversation sur lui. Nous parlâmes de sa femme, Kim, et de nos futurs projets. Quand il essaya de me poser des questions sur mes projets, je fis attention de ne pas trop divulguer ce que je voulais en réalité. Je fus très vague et toujours prompt à pousser la conversation loin de moi. Je pensais que d'ici la fin du déjeuner, j'aurais un peu aliéné Jared, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je ne voulais pas risquer de glisser et qu'une autre personne dans ma vie pense que j'étais fou d'avoir ces sentiments. Mais je pensais que vu notre conversation d'un peu plus tôt et mon changement de sujet constant, il pourrait dire que quelque chose se tramait. Mais, il n'insista jamais sur la question trop difficile.

« Je t'appellerai quand je rentrerais » lui promis-je dans le parking une fois que nous eûmes terminé de dîner.

« Très bien, mec, ça semble bien. Fais un bon voyage. » Ses paroles étaient favorables, mais il y avait un soupçon de scepticisme dans sa voix. Je l'ignorai.

« Merci » répondis-je. Nous nous serrâmes la main, montâmes dans nos voitures respectives, et partîmes.

**~ * PPT * ~**

Jasper dormit sur mon canapé ce soir-là. Nous avions décidé que ce serait mieux plutôt que je doive aller le chercher tôt le matin. Dimanche matin, nous nous levâmes tôt, prîmes une douche séparée, et partîmes pour l'aéroport. Une fois que nous arrivâmes, deux heures en avance, et trouvâmes la bonne porte, nous allâmes à l'un des petits cafés de l'aéroport pour le petit déjeuner. Ça tua un peu de temps, puis nous allâmes à notre porte pour attendre. Finalement, ils annoncèrent que notre avion était à l'embarquement.

Nous trouvâmes nos places facilement et attendîmes à nouveau, cette fois pour le décollage. L'avion s'éloigna de la piste exactement à l'heure. Je payai pour les casques de Jasper et moi pour regarder le film pendant le vol, une comédie stupide. La nourriture de l'avion pour le déjeuner fut standard dans sa médiocrité, et je fus heureux, pourtant nerveux, lorsque le pilote annonça que nous descendions à Sea-Tac. Ma nervosité était inutile. Je ne m'attendais pas à réellement voir Bella avant demain, mais c'était toujours énervant de savoir que j'étais dans la même ville qu'elle. Enfin.

Jasper et moi récupérâmes nos sacs sur le tapis à bagages, et nous rendîmes immédiatement au guichet de location de voitures. Ce fut là que j'entendis mon nom.

« Edward ! »

Je me tournai, et il y avait Bella. Je l'aurais reconnue n'importe où elle m'avait envoyé une nouvelle photo récemment. J'étais choqué qu'elle soit venu à l'aéroport pour nous rencontrer. Et qu'elle semblait être seule. Enthousiasmé, mais choqué. Je laissai tomber mon sac à côté de Jasper, le laissant dans la file. Je courrai vers Bella, la saisissant dans une étreinte dès que je l'atteignis. J'avais vu des photos d'elle seulement à partir des épaules, et je fus un peu surpris d'à quel point elle était petite. Elle avait aussi décrit son amie Alice comme petite, mais elle n'avait pas dit qu'elle l'était aussi. Elle ne pouvait pas faire plus d'un mètre soixante. Il y avait une profondeur dans ses yeux que les photos n'avaient pas transmis. C'était comme si je pouvais voir tout le chemin jusque son âme juste en regardant dans ses yeux. Et la chose la plus surprenante de toutes fut la sensation d'électricité qui semblait couler à travers mes veines lorsque je l'avais touchée pour la première fois. J'avais cru voir aussi quelque chose comme un flash dans ses yeux pendant la brève pression, mais je ne pouvais pas être sûr. Au moment où je reconnus qu'il y avait quelque chose dans son expression et la regardai à nouveau, son visage ne montrait rien d'autre. _J'ai dû l'imaginer_.

Je réalisai soudain qu'elle riait. Au son, je me rendis compte que je ne lui avais encore rien dit. « Hey, » dis-je joyeusement.

« Hey toi » répondit-elle.

« Je ne t'attendais pas ici » dis-je.

« Je sais. J'ai pensé que ce serait une belle surprise. »

« C'est un euphémisme. Elle est plus que _belle._ » Elle sourit simplement. Je l'attrapai par la main, sentant à nouveau l'étincelle, et l'a tirée vers Jasper. « Bella, voici mon frère, Jasper. Jasper, Bella » les présentai-je. Ils se serrèrent la main et échangeâmes des plaisanteries.

Une fois que Jasper eut les clés de notre voiture de location, Bella demanda, « Donc vous restez où ? »

Je ris une fois et dis, « En fait, au même hôtel où ton mariage a lieu » dis-je. « J'ai juste pensé que ce serait plus facile de cette façon. »

« Eh bien, je suppose que c'est vrai » dit-elle. « Très bien, eh bien, je suis en stationnement de courte durée, bien évidemment, donc laissez-moi aller chercher mon pick-up, et je vous retrouverai aux locations. Vous pouvez me suivre jusqu'à l'hôtel. » J'attrapai sa main alors que nous marchions vers l'entrée principale de l'aéroport. Je fus un peu surpris qu'elle ne proteste pas à l'action, mais content. Je n'étais pas encore prêt à arrêter de la toucher. Mais une fois que nous fûmes dehors, je n'avais plus d'excuse pour m'accrocher à elle. Elle devait aller chercher sa camionnette, et Jasper et moi avions besoin de trouver notre voiture de location. Donc j'abandonnai sa main à contre cœur. Je me sentis immédiatement perdu sans sa petite main blottie dans la mienne.

Sa camionnette avait été mentionnée à quelques reprises dans ses lettres, mais j'étais toujours un peu surpris qu'elle conduise quelque chose comme ça. C'était loin de ma Volvo. Elle semblait être plus âgée que mes parents. C'était un véhicule assez unique pour que nous n'ayons aucun problème à garder sa trace sur le chemin de l'hôtel. Lorsque nous entrâmes dans le hall, je pus instantanément dire pourquoi elle avait choisi cet endroit. Même en tant que mec, je pouvais dire que cet endroit était chic. Il ferait un super lieu de mariage.

« Eh bien, ça y est » dit-elle. « Je voudrais pouvoir passer plus de temps avec vous ce soir, mais je dois retourner auprès d'Emmett. Je lui ai dit que j'allais vous chercher à l'aéroport, et il était d'accord, mais... » s'interrompit-elle.

« C'est bon, je comprends » lui dis-je. « Merci d'être venue à l'aéroport » souris-je.

« Quoi ? » demanda t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

« Je ne peux pas croire que je te vois réellement » dis-je.

« Je sais. Moi non plus. »

Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher je devais encore la toucher avant son départ. Je demandai sa main à nouveau. Elle sembla prête au contact, et tendit la main vers moi. Je la pressai doucement et elle sourit avant de s'éloigner et de dire, « Bonne nuit, Edward. Je suis contente que tu sois là. »

« Bonne nuit, Bella. »

Jasper nous avait observé pendant que je flirtais avec Bella. C'était affreux de ma part, de flirter avec une femme fiancée, et je le savais, mais je n'avais pas été capable de m'en empêcher. Je la regardai alors qu'elle marchait vers l'ascenseur et je ressentis une douleur d'abandon lorsque les portes se fermèrent.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilààààààààà!<em>

_Ils se sont ENFIN rencontrés! Vous ne vous y attendiez pas dans ce chapitre, si?_

_Alors qu'avez-vous pensez de cette rencontre? N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis :)_

_A bientôt!_

_Xoxo_


	9. Ce qui se passe à SeaTac reste à SeaTac

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Coucou tout le monde! J'espère que ça va?_

_Je sais, je suis très en retard mais le travail passe avant tout^^. _

_Merci à toutes pour les reviews, mises en alerte/favori. Je pense vous avoir répondu à toutes :)_

_**vanina:** Merci pour ta review :). J'espère que la suite te plaira^^. A bientôt._

_Et merci à la meilleure des bêtas, Missleez :).  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 9 : Ce qui se passe à SeaTac reste à SeaTac<span>

**Bella**

Dimanche après-midi, Emmett et moi arrivâmes à l'hôtel. Bien que je sois venue ici plusieurs fois ces dernières semaines pour réserver les chambres, payer des acomptes, rencontrer les planificateurs du mariage, etc... Emmett n'avait jamais vu l'endroit. J'étais encore choquée à chaque fois que j'entrais dans le hall je ne pouvais pas croire que j'avais pu le réserver en si peu de temps. Mais aujourd'hui était plus qu'avoir un simple rendez-vous. Nous étions enfin ici pour tout vérifier la dernière semaine avant le mariage. Tous les plans avaient été faits, tous les frais payés, et il n'y avait rien à faire de plus jusqu'à samedi. Nous devions encore travailler jusque mercredi soir, mais nous avions décidé de rester ici quand même. A partir de jeudi, les vacances commençaient et nous aurions deux semaines entières loin du bureau. Nous avions prévu de rester ici toute la semaine, jusque dimanche prochain, au moment où nous partirions pour notre lune de miel.

Je gardai les yeux fixés sur son visage tout le temps où nous franchîmes les portes. Son expression ne révélait rien de ce qu'il pouvait penser donc je dus lui demander. « Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? » Je serrai son bras alors que nous marchions dans le hall, regardant partout.

« C'est bien, bébé. Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est ta journée. Tout ce que tu veux est bien. » Sa voix était indifférente.

« Ce n'est pas _ma_ journée. C'est _notre_ journée » lui rappelai-je. Nous avions souvent eu ce différend pendant les semaines de planification. En fait, ça commençait à devenir ennuyeux. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il semblait si indifférent à tout ce que j'avais planifié. Je savais que normalement les mecs ne se souciaient pas autant des mariages que les filles, mais il devrait sûrement avoir au moins un quelconque intérêt pour ce que j'avais planifié. J'étais contente que ma mère vive assez près de nous. Elle était venue quelques week-ends d'affilés, et avec Alice, nous avions réussi à finaliser tous les plans. Cette semaine était entièrement consacrée à la détente. _Surtout à la détente_, me rappelai-je. _Plus que trois jours de travail, ensuite ce ne sera que de la détente._

Nous nous enregistrâmes, puis nous montâmes dans l'ascenseur pour aller au quatrième étage où notre chambre se trouvait. En fait, je n'avais pas encore vu les chambres des invités j'avais passé mon temps ici à vérifier la salle de réception, à planifier les places et à choisir les décorations. Juste comme tout le reste dans cet hôtel, la chambre était magnifique. Nous entrâmes dans la pièce et vîmes le coin salon en premier, contrairement au studio-appartement puants des motels. Je marchai dans la pièce principale, faisant courir mes doigts sur un solide sofa blanc, au style similaire à ceux dans le hall, juste sans les rayures. En levant les yeux, je vis que les murs, plutôt que d'être de couleur blanche, étaient peints de la même couleur que les rayures des autres canapés. Le tapis était assorti, mais d'une teinte légèrement plus foncé. Je posai mon sac à côté du canapé et je vis qu'il y avait une grande télévision fixée à un meuble beige pâle. Sur le côté opposé du canapé où j'avais laissé tomber ma valise, se trouvait un bout de meuble qui suivait avec le meuble de la télé, mais celui-ci avait un tiroir. Je me dirigeai vers le meuble et ouvris le tiroir. A l'intérieur, il y avait une liste des chaînes avec les numéros auxquels elles étaient affiliées, les prix des films à la carte et une télécommande. Je m'assis sur le canapé, le testant. Il était très confortable un endroit parfait pour se détendre à la fin de la journée de travail. Je voulais que le canapé de mon appartement soit aussi confortable que celui-là.

Je me relevai, et marchai derrière le canapé. C'était là que se trouvait l'entrée de la partie chambre à coucher de la suite. C'était l'endroit que j'étais le plus excitée de voir. En passant la porte, je vis que la couette sur le lit s'harmonisait avec le mobilier blanc et or du reste de l'hôtel. Elle était rabattue, révélant les draps et les taies d'oreillers dans le même or pâle. C'était magnifique, et je fus plus sûre que jamais que j'avais choisi le bon endroit.

Je me retournai pour faire face à Emmett. Il regardait partout dans la pièce, tout comme je le faisais, mais il ne semblait pas aussi captivé par la beauté des lieux que je l'étais. Il paraissait distrait. Mais je devais attirer son attention. Aujourd'hui était le jour où Edward arrivait en ville et je voulais être là pour l'accueillir à l'aéroport, mais nous avions déjà convenu de nous rencontrer demain. Cette rencontre était depuis plusieurs années en fabrication, et franchement, j'étais fatiguée d'attendre. Je devais dire à Emmett que j'allais aller à l'aéroport. Je n'étais pas entièrement sûre de la façon dont il prendrait la nouvelle, mais ma décision était prise.

« Alors, euh, le vol d'Edward arrive ce soir » dis-je timidement.

« Ah ? » ses yeux rencontrèrent enfin les miens.

« Ouais. Et j'ai un peu pensé à l'accueillir à l'aéroport. »

« Ça semble être une bonne idée » me dit-il, montrant plus d'enthousiasme que ce qu'il avait tous les jours.

« Vraiment ? » je ne pus cacher mon état de choc. Bien que nous ne nous étions pas disputés sur ma relation avec Edward, depuis cette première nuit, j'étais presque sûre que c'était surtout parce que j'avais cessé d'en parler avec Emmett. Je ne le trompais pas mais ce n'était pas non plus la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Les lettres et les e-mails étaient faciles à garder occasionnels. Après tout, j'avais juste fait ça depuis tout le temps où je connaissais Emmett même depuis plus longtemps. Le développement récent des appels téléphoniques avait été légèrement plus difficile. Je les passais lorsque Emmett travaillait tard sans moi, ou sortait avec les gars, en fait chaque fois que j'étais seule. La voix d'Edward était devenue comme une drogue pour moi. Depuis que je l'avais entendue la première fois, je n'en avais jamais assez. Même la fois où je l'avais appelé parce que j'étais en colère, j'avais été tellement distraite par l'attrait de sa voix que ça avait été impossible de rester fâchée contre lui. Surtout vu les choses qu'il avait dit cette nuit là. Que ce qu'il avait écrit dans la lettre fatidique était vrai. Cette lettre signifiait plus pour moi que toutes les autres en quatorze ans d'écriture, tant et si bien que je l'avais gardée, repliée dans la poche intérieure de mon sac. Je ne quittais jamais la maison sans elle. Et je la lisais souvent. Ça ressemblait à un sale petit secret, mais que je n'étais pas prête ou _capable_, de divulguer.

« Bella ? » J'étais tellement prise dans mes souvenirs, dans mes pensées à la lettre d'Edward cachée dans mon sac, que je n'avais pas réalisé que Emmett me parlait.

« Je suis désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Qu'est ce que tu disais, mon chéri ? »

« Je peux voir que tu étais perdue dans tes pensées. Je disais juste que je pense que c'est une excellente idée que tu ailles accueillir Edward à l'aéroport. Je sais que j'ai été un peu con sur tout le truc entre Edward et toi, mais c'est fini je suis prêt à t'encourager. »

« Merci » dis-je avec ferveur. Puis j'ajoutai, « Tu veux venir aussi ? » _Dis non s'il te plaît, dis non s'il te plaît._ Ce n'était pas que je ne voulais pas qu'Emmett rencontre Edward, je voulais juste que la première fois soit spéciale. Je voulais être seule la première fois où je poserai les yeux sur lui en chair et en os.

« Non je vais m'occuper ici. Vas-y, je sais combien ça signifie pour toi. Conduis juste prudemment. »

« Je le ferai. Merci pour ta compréhension. »

« Pas de problème, bébé. Je te verrai quand tu rentreras. Appelle-moi lorsque tu quitteras l'aéroport, d'accord ? »

« Très bien. Je te verrai plus tard. » Je l'embrassai chastement sur la bouche, puis me retournai et traversai le salon de la suite, et sortis.

Nous avions apporté mon pick-up à l'hôtel, donc j'espérais qu'Emmett avait raison quand il avait dit qu'il pourrait s'occuper dans l'hôtel. Bien que Seattle était une grande ville, l'hôtel était dans un joli quartier isolé, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choses aux alentours, pas même de transports en commun. Heureusement, c'était un endroit assez fantaisiste pour qu'ils aient un service de chambre, donc entre les films à la carte et la livraison de nourriture, je pensais qu'il serait bien. De plus, il avait son téléphone portable et le téléphone de la suite, au cas où quelque chose tournerait mal.

Je conduisis jusqu'à l'aéroport international SeaTac, garant le pick-up sur une place de stationnement à courte durée et me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée principale. Je ne savais pas exactement sur quel vol il était, seulement qu'il voyageait avec United, donc je scannai le tableau des arrivées. Après plusieurs minutes de recherches, je trouvai finalement _Vol United 893, en provenance de Chicago, Arrivée dix-huit heures vingt-trois. A l'heure._ Le numéro de la porte était à côté de l'information sur le vol. Je regardai ma montre dix-sept heures trente. Je ne savais pas exactement où ce terminal était, donc je commençai à le chercher. Il me fallut environ quinze minutes de marche à travers le grand aéroport avant que je trouve par où il sortirait. Une fois que je fus là, je regardai autour de moi. Il y avait une librairie, une boutique, un café et un fast-food à proximité. Je n'avais pas faim, et si je buvais un café si tard ce soir, je serais debout pendant des heures. Je savais que ce ne serait pas bon après tout, je n'étais pas encore tout à fait en vacances.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'acheter des cadeaux sur le thème de Seattle pour personne.

Donc j'allai à la librairie. Je ne voulais pas acheter un nouveau livre, mais j'avais toujours presque quarante-cinq minutes à attendre. J'allais devenir folle si je ne m'occupais pas l'esprit pendant ce temps. Je me dirigeai vers la boutique et me décidai pour un journal. Ça me donnerait quelque chose à lire, mais coûtait un dollar plutôt que dix. Après avoir fait mon achat, je trouvai un endroit pour m'asseoir et lire, mais avant d'ouvrir le journal, je décidai que je voulais relire la lettre d'Edward, la lettre 'erreur', en premier. J'ouvris mon sac, mis quelques trucs sur le côté, puis j'ouvris la poche cachée. Je sortis la feuille de papier pliée et lus sa petite écriture bien rangée. _Plus belle que l'écriture de mon médecin,_ pensai-je au hasard.

_Chère Bella,_

_J'ai écrit de nombreuses fois la même chose ces dernières semaines, et pourtant ce n'est toujours pas suffisant. Je me retrouve à écrire ce genre de lettres beaucoup plus souvent que celles que je t'ai effectivement envoyées. Je ne peux pas te sortir de mon esprit. Les pensées de toi remplissent mon cerveau plus souvent qu'elles ne le devraient, quand je suis au travail, quand je suis à la maison,_ _lorsque je conduis. Tout semble me rappeler toi. La musique en particulier. Il y a tant de chansons qui disent ce que je veux dire, et elles le disent beaucoup mieux que je l'aurais pu. Justement aujourd'hui, en fait, alors que je revenais du boulot, j'écoutais la station pop locale, ce qui est rare en soi, habituellement j'écoute une radio qui parle de mec, mais j'ai décidé que je voulais de la musique aujourd'hui. Et c'était une chanson que je n'avais pas entendu depuis des années, depuis le lycée, une ballade de Céline Dion. Plusieurs de ces lignes décrivent parfaitement ce que je ressens, tant que tu changes le genre de point de vue. Mais une fois que tu fais ça, c'est parfait. Bien sûr, toutes les lignes ne correspondent pas à ma situation, mais rien n'est parfait. 'Écoute' ça :_

_I'll be waiting for you (Je t'attendrai)_

_Here inside my heart (Ici dans mon cœur)_

_I'm the one who wants to love you more (Je suis celui qui veut t'aimer plus)_

_You will see I can give you (Tu verras je peux te donner)_

_Everything you need (Tout ce dont tu as besoin)_

_Let me be the one to love you more (Laisse moi être le seul à t'aimer plus)_

_Je ne pouvais pas exprimer mes sentiments plus clairement que ça. Maintenant, je ne connais pas Emmett peut-être qu'il est celui dont tu as besoin. Mais je dois écrire ça, pour dire que je veux être là pour toi. J'ai eu ces pensées tous les jours, et je les ai écrites de nombreuses fois, mais le refrain de cette chanson était simplement tout ce que je voulais te dire aujourd'hui. Je ne voulais pas, je devais te le dire. Donc Bella, je sais que tu ne liras probablement jamais cette lettre je l'écris plus pour moi que pour toi, mais j'espère en quelque sorte que tu puisses savoir que je t'attendrais, si à tout hasard quelque chose se passe entre Emmett et toi. Autant que je te veux pour moi, je ne souhaiterai jamais que ta relation ne fonctionne pas, mais quand je te rencontrerai dans quelques semaines, j'espère que tu verras la vérité dans ces mots, même si tu ne connais pas mes sentiments à l'avance. J'ai confiance en ton jugement de le choisir, mais sache que je veux t'aimer plus. Et encore, même si je te souhaite le meilleur pour ton futur mariage, si jamais tu as besoin de moi, je suis là pour toi. J'aurais aimé que nous nous soyons rencontrés face à face il y longtemps, Bella. Peut-être qu'alors, je ne serais pas dans cette situation aujourd'hui. La situation d'être tombé amoureux de ma correspondante, une femme que je n'ai jamais vue à part en photo. Je sais que ça semble probablement dingue pour toi ça semble dingue pour moi, et je suis le seul dans cette situation ! Mais c'est vrai. J'en suis venu à t'aimer au cours des dernières semaines, plus que je ne l'ai jamais cru possible, considérant la nature de notre non-relation, amitié. Je dois toujours me rappeler que c'est une amitié que nous partageons, pas une relation. Ça ne peut jamais être plus que ça, et c'est la partie la plus difficile pour moi. Mais, je t'aime. Voilà, je l'ai dit. Tu es plus fascinante, plus divertissante, et plus amusante pour parler que quiconque que je connais ici. Et je t'aime, Bella Swan. Je t'aime._

_Edward_

Il avait mis plus d'émotions dans cette lettre que je n'avais jamais vu chez Emmett depuis tous les mois où nous étions ensemble. A part la nuit de la demande, c'était tout. Mais Emmett était un homme-homme, pour ainsi dire, et il n'était pas du genre à montrer ses émotions très souvent. J'étais d'accord avec ça. Il était un dur à cuire, et je l'aimais pour ça. Ça faisait partie de ce qui faisait de lui un bon avocat il n'était pas dirigé par ses sentiments. Je savais qu'il serait un bon protecteur pour moi, et nos futurs enfants. Mais chaque fois que je lisais la lettre d'Edward, je me demandais s'il avait raison. Ma vie aurait-elle tourné différemment si nous nous étions rencontrés des années avant ? Pourrais-je tomber amoureuse d'Edward de la même façon qu'il prétendait être amoureux de moi ? Je ne savais pas. C'était possible.

J'étais assise là, à penser à plusieurs possibilités pendant un long moment. Je tournai plusieurs scénarios dans mon esprit, tous impliquant Edward, et aucune impliquant Emmett. Avant que je ne puisse me permettre de me sentir coupable pour ça, je regardai ma montre à nouveau. Il était dix-huit heures trente-cinq. Mince ! _L'avion est déjà arrivé et il est déjà probablement vide._ Je regardai autour de moi, cherchant les cheveux bronzes que je n'avais vus qu'en photo. Je ne pouvais le voir nul part. Abandonnant mon journal non lu, je me levai et commençai à marcher.

_Très bien, réfléchis, Bella. Où vas-tu une fois descendue de l'avion ?_ Récupération des bagages. Bien sûr. Il y avait plusieurs personnes qui je supposais venait du même vol qu'Edward, ils venaient de la porte par laquelle il était censé arriver de toute façon, tous se dirigeaient dans la même direction, donc je les suivis. Effectivement, ils me conduisirent à l'un des nombreux points de retrait des bagages de l'aéroport. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, essayant de voir au-dessus de certains des plus grands voyageurs, mais il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de lui.

_D'accord, une fois que tu as tes bagages, et tu es dans une ville étrangère, que dois-tu faire ensuite ?_ Une voiture, non ? Oui, une voiture. J'avais vu les comptoirs de location de voitures sur mon chemin la première fois, donc je me hâtai dans la direction où je me souvenais les avoir vus. Heureusement, je les trouvai sans problème. Je scannai la file d'attente de chaque comptoir, et enfin, après ce qui sembla être une vie de recherche, je le repérai. « Edward ! » appelai-je, juste pour être sûre. Je préférais être gênée en criant dans un aéroport que d'approcher la mauvaise personne. Mais je n'eus pas besoin d'être gênée du tout cette fois il se retourna.

Mon cœur se serra quand je le vis, ses yeux verts dansaient alors qu'il me cherchait à travers la foule, reconnaissant ma voix sans aucun doute. Je pourrai dire la seconde où il me vit. Il laissa tomber sa valise et commença à courir vers moi. Quand il m'atteignit, il m'entraîna dans un énorme câlin, comme si c'était notre millionième rencontre et non notre première. Il me souleva du sol au lieu de se pencher à ma hauteur. Il était plus grand de quelques centimètres de ce que je m'attendais. Pas aussi grand qu'Emmett, mais plus grand que l'homme à qui il avait laissé son sac, qui je supposais était son frère. Lorsqu'il me toucha au début, je sentis une secousse électrique. Ça ne ressemblait à rien de ce que j'avais connu auparavant. Je sentis le choc dans mon expression, mais je me refis vite un visage normal. Il me déposa au sol, au moment où je réalisai qu'aucun d'entre nous n'avait encore rien dit, et je commençai à pouffer de rire. _C'est vraiment comme si on se rencontrait pour la millionième fois. On ne ressent même pas le besoin de parler._ « Hey » dit-il. Je pouvais voir le bonheur sur son visage. Ça le rendait facilement l'homme le plus attirant sur qui je n'avais jamais eu le privilège de poser les yeux.

Je lui souris en retour. « Hey toi. »

« Je ne t'attendais pas ici » me dit-il.

« Je sais. J'ai pensé que se serait une belle surprise. »

« C'est un euphémisme. Elle est plus que _belle_ » me dit-il. En entendant ces mots sortir physiquement de sa bouche, en regardant ses lèvres bouger pour les former, et en me rappelant la lettre qu'il avait écrite quelques semaines avant, que j'avais lue pour la douzième fois, au moins, moins d'une heure auparavant, je pouvais voir qu'il se retenait. Les mots réels ne montraient en rien la nuance qui se cachait derrière eux. Et être ici avec Edward me rendait heureuse. Si j'étais parfaitement honnête, ça me rendait plus heureuse que je ne l'avais été... eh bien, depuis longtemps. J'essayai de me rappeler la dernière fois que j'avais ressenti cette joie juste à être avec Emmett. Ça avait été avant la journée spa avec Alice, j'en étais sûre. Mais, combien de temps avant ? C'était une question à laquelle je ne pouvais pas répondre.

Nous étions là, juste les yeux dans les yeux pendant une minute, puis il m'attrapa par la main. L'étincelle était encore là, mais je me forçai à l'ignorer. Je devais l'imaginer, pas vrai ? C'était juste l'excitation de le voir en vrai pour la première fois. Il me tira vers l'homme blond qui attendait dans la file pour les locations de voitures. « Bella, voici mon frère Jasper. Jasper, Bella » nous présenta Edward.

« C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer enfin, Bella » dit Jasper, prenant ma main dans la sienne et la serrant doucement. Il n'y eut là aucune étincelle, imaginaire ou autre. Cela me fit me demander ce qui causait la réaction avec Edward.

« De même » dis-je à Jasper, le toisant doucement de haut en bas. _Oui, je crois qu'Alice sera heureuse de ce rendez-vous arrangé_, me dis-je.

Puis ce fut au tour de Jasper au comptoir de location il se retourna vers Edward et moi juste un instant plus tard tenant une seule clé sur un anneau. « Vous êtes prêts ? » demanda t-il.

« Ouais. Donc,vous restez où ? » demandai-je. Depuis que j'étais là, j'avais prévu de les conduire à leur hôtel.

Edward rit une fois, paraissant un peu embarrassé, puis il dit, « En fait, au même hôtel où ton mariage a lieu. J'ai juste pensé que se serait plus facile de cette façon. »

« Eh bien je suppose que c'est vrai » dis-je. « D'accord, eh bien, je suis en stationnement de courte durée, bien évidemment, donc laissez-moi aller chercher mon pick-up, et je vous retrouverai aux locations. Vous pouvez me suivre jusqu'à l'hôtel. » Edward attrapa ma main à nouveau, et la tint tout le chemin jusque la sortie. Je savais que j'aurais dû le repousser, mais je ne le voulais pas. J'étais ravie de cette rencontre et je ne me souciais pas beaucoup de ce que les autres pensaient de ce simple geste à ce moment. Je savais la vérité, nous étions amis. _C'est correct pour les amis de se tenir la main, pas vrai ? Bien sûr que ça l'est ce n'est pas comme dormir avec lui ou quelque chose. Mince, calme-toi, Bella. Se tenir la main n'est_ pas _tromper_. Il me lâcha une fois que nous fûmes dehors, et je me sentis instantanément perdue sans sa main enlacée à la mienne. _D'accord, peut-être qu'il y a ici quelque chose de plus que je dois reconnaître._ J'ignorai la pensée. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'avoir ces pensées, pas cette semaine.

Alors que je marchais vers le parking de stationnement à courte durée, je sortis mon téléphone et composai le numéro d'Emmett. Il sonna quatre fois puis alla sur la boîte vocale. _Bizarre_, pensai-je. _Pourquoi m'aurait-il demandé de l'appeler, puis ne pas être là pour répondre ?_ Après le bip, je laissai un message pour lui faire savoir que nous quittions l'aéroport et que je rentrerai bientôt. Je grimpai dans le pick-up et suivis les panneaux de retour à l'endroit où les sociétés de location gardaient leurs voitures. Je repérai Edward et Jasper facilement et leur fis signe de me suivre. Prenant les rues principales chaque fois que possible afin que se soit plus facile pour eux de garder un œil sur moi, je pris le chemin de l'hôtel.

Jasper gara la voiture de location à côté de l'endroit où je garai la camionnette. Nous marchâmes jusqu'au hall de l'hôtel ensemble. Je regardai Edward, et je pus voir dans ses yeux la lueur d'excitation que j'avais espéré voir dans ceux d'Emmett cet après-midi. Il reconnaissait la beauté de la pièce, je savais que c'était un super endroit pour un mariage. « Eh bien, ça y est » leur dis-je. Jasper, étant le seul qui ne rencontrait pas une amie de longue date pour la première fois, se rendit à la réception et les enregistra. « Je voudrais pouvoir passer plus de temps avec vous ce soir, mais je dois retourner auprès d'Emmett. Je lui ai dit que j'allais vous chercher à l'aéroport, et il était d'accord, mais... » m'interrompis-je. C'était plus que la politesse qui me faisait dire ces mots je voulais vraiment rester _ici_, avec Edward, ce soir.

« C'est bon, je comprends » me dit-il, et je pus voir sur son visage, le même soupçon de tristesse que je ressentais. « Merci d'être venue à l'aéroport » dit-il, et ses yeux s'éclairèrent alors que sa bouche s'étirait en un large sourire.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je, lui rendant son sourire de façon narquoise.

« Je ne peux pas croire que je te vois réellement » dit-il.

« Je sais. Moi non plus. »

Puis il tendit la main vers moi à nouveau. Mon bras s'étendit involontairement vers lui, cherchant encore cette étincelle. Quand nos mains se rencontrèrent, elle était là à nouveau, et je souris, savourant la sensation. Il serra ma main dans un geste très affectueux, presque comme un câlin mais juste avec les mains plutôt qu'avec notre corps entier. Puis, je dus me détacher. Il était temps de retourner auprès d'Emmett.

« Bonne nuit, Edward. Je suis contente que tu sois là. »

« Bonne nuit, Bella. »

Je me retournai et marchai jusqu'à l'ascenseur, appuyai sur le bouton pour le faire venir et attendis. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, j'entrai dans le minuscule espace, pressai le bouton du quatrième étage, et regardai Edward disparaître alors que les portes se refermaient.

**~ * PPT * ~**

En entrant dans la suite, je trouvai Emmett assis sur le canapé dans la pièce principale, regardant un film à la télévision. Je m'assis à côté de lui, et je fus surprise et un peu énervée lorsqu'il ne remarqua pas ma présence. « Salut » dis-je doucement en me rapprochant pour saisir sa main.

Il soupira et me regarda enfin. « Hey » répondit-il. « Comment était l'aéroport ? »

« C'était bien » dis-je. « Je l'ai presque manqué » ajoutai-je, évitant de prononcer le nom d'Edward.

« Vraiment ? Ça aurait été trop bête » répondit-il, sa voix n'exprimant pas beaucoup d'intérêt.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi il agissait de façon si désintéressé envers moi ce soir, mais je lui racontai l'histoire de comment je m'étais perdue dans mes pensées et que j'avais raté le déchargement de l'avion, puis avoir dû chercher Edward. Emmett donna juste l'obligatoire 'hm hm' et les hochements de tête de quelqu'un qui ne t'écoutait pas vraiment parler. Lorsque j'eus terminé le conte, ayant laissé de côté certains aspects, comme ce que j'avais lu qui m'avait distraite, et les mains tenues à l'aéroport, je savais qu'il était temps de parler d'autre chose que de mon correspondant. « Alors, qu'est ce que tu as fait, coincé ici pendant que j'étais partie ? » lui souris-je, m'intéressant réellement à ce qu'il avait à dire. Ayant été avec Edward pendant les quarante dernière minutes m'avait fait penser à certaines choses, et le mariage qui se rapprochait, je commençais à être nerveuse. Je savais que j'allais devoir passer beaucoup de temps avec Emmett cette semaine pour être sûre que je prenais la bonne décision. Ça me fit penser que peut-être que la rencontre avec Edward n'avait pas été une si bonne idée après tout. Je me forçai à arrêter de penser à Edward et à me concentrer sur Emmett, l'homme que j'avais accepté d'épouser ce week-end.

« Pas grand chose, j'ai surtout regardé des films » me dit-il.

_Hmm._ Il n'y avait pas grand chose pour converser la dessus. Cependant, j'essayai, « Ah oui ? Quels films ? Quelque chose qu'on pourrait regarder ensemble un jour ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. »

Je levai légèrement les sourcils, commençant à être en colère contre lui. « D'accord. »

Nous restâmes assis en silence pendant plusieurs minutes après ça, et je me retrouvai à me perdre dans mes pensées. Cependant, cette fois, mes pensées étaient concentrées là où elles auraient dû être pendant tout ce temps : sur Emmett. Pourquoi avait-il été si détaché ? Je voulais le croire quand il disait qu'il avait passé du temps ici à regarder des films, mais habituellement il était beaucoup plus animé quand il m'en parlait. Surtout sur les films. Outre la loi, les films étaient sa passion. Il pouvait regarder n'importe quel film sur lequel il pouvait mettre la main, qu'il pense ou non qu'il aimerait. Et quand il en trouvait un qu'il avait vraiment aimé, il était toujours disposé et prêt à en parler en détail. Sans parler de le regarder à nouveau avec moi. Ce soir, ça signifiait que soit il mentait en disant avoir regarder un film, ou le film qu'il avait vu ne valait pas la peine d'en parler. Je pensais que le deuxième scénario était le plus probable, et espérais certainement que ce soit le cas. Mais, si j'étais prête à accepter l'idée que peut-être nous allions trop vite, peut-être qu'il l'était aussi.

« A quoi tu penses ? » me demanda t-il soudainement. Il semblait préoccupé mon visage devait être très concentré. Un autre cas de mon 'syndrome du livre ouvert'. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il me regardait.

Je soupirai. « Je ne sais pas comment aborder ce sujet, » dis-je doucement. « J'ai beaucoup pensé pendant que j'attendais que l'avion atterrisse » commençai-je.

Emmett acquiesça, puis dit, « Ouais, moi aussi. Eh bien, pas exactement en attendant l'avion, mais en général pendant ces deux dernières semaines. »

« D'accord » dis-je à nouveau. « Et à quoi tu as pensé ? »

« Toi. Moi. Nous » dit-il.

Je déglutis durement, inquiète de ce qu'il avait conclut. « Et à propos de nous ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Bella. Parfois je pense juste que peut-être tout ça s'est passé trop vite. Mais ensuite je pense, tu sais, on vit déjà pratiquement ensemble, donc quel est le point à attendre ? Ce n'est pas comme si ça allait changer quelque chose. Je veux dire, évidemment l'engagement sera plus stable, mais les éléments fondamentaux de notre relation resteront les même, non ? »

Je n'avais pas vraiment pensé comme ça. Cependant, il avait raison. Nous passions maintenant toutes nos nuits ensemble, dans un appartement ou un autre. La seule différence après samedi serait qu'il n'y aurait plus de va et vient. « Tu es sûr que tu veux toujours aller jusqu'au bout du mariage ? » chuchotai-je, ayant besoin de connaître la réponse, mais terrifiée de l'entendre en même temps.

« Ouais, je pense que oui » dit-il. « Je veux dire, ne crois pas que je suis inquiet d'être avec toi ne pense pas que c'est ce que je veux dire. Ces derniers mois ont été les meilleurs de ma vie, Bella, souviens-toi toujours de ça. Et je t'aime. » Il prit une profonde inspiration, semblant en débat interne pendant un moment. Je restai tranquillement assise et le laissai continuer, voulant entendre ce qu'il dirait ensuite. « Ouais, j'en suis sûr » dit-il finalement. « Je ne te l'aurais pas demandé si je n'étais pas sûr » m'assura t-il, et je poussai un léger soupir de soulagement. Malgré mes pensées et mes rêves d'Edward récemment, j'étais sûre que je voulais Emmett aussi.

Les choses qu'Edward avaient écrites dans cette lettre, 'l'erreur', et son insistance sur le fait que nous nous connaissions, bien que nous ne nous étions pas rencontrés jusqu'à il y avait juste quelques heures, me faisait penser que je pourrais être heureuse avec l'un des deux, ou seule. Après tout, j'avais passé sept ans à l'université, à travailler et me soutenir moi-même, et maintenant j'avais un bon travail. Je n'avais pas _besoin_ d'un homme, mais si je devais être parfaitement honnête, je m'étais habituée à avoir Emmett auprès de moi. J'aimais bien ça. Je n'étais pas sûre que je voulais revenir en arrière, bien que je savais que si je le voudrais, je survivrai. « Moi, aussi » lui dis-je, et il me sourit, retournant enfin à nos mains enlacées. Je lui souris en retour.

* * *

><p><strong><em>* Lien de la chanson 'To Love You More' de Céline Dion sur le profil de l'auteur.<br>_**

_Et voilà... La rencontre selon Bella :)_

_Et la lettre, elle vous a plu? Perso j'aurais eu une lettre comme ça, j'aurais sauté dans un avion XD_

_Selon vous, Emmett est-il resté bien sagement à attendre Bella dans leur suite? _

_J'attends vos avis et hypothèses :)_

_A bientôt!_

_Bisous_


	10. Catalyseur

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonsoir tout le monde! Vous allez bien?_

_Merci à toutes pour les reviews, mises en alerte/favori :)_

_**TeamEdward:** Coucou! Merci pour ta review :). Bella ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'elle a: un Edward complètement fou d'elle! Si seulement je pouvais en avoir un XD. Je pense (et j'espère) que ce chapitre va te plaire ;). A bientôt! Xoxo._

_**jsjmpcm:** Salut! Merci pour ta review :). Je ne sais pas si tu as lu jusqu'au dernier chapitre mais j'espère que l'histoire te plait toujours autant :). A bientôt! _

_Et merci à ma bêta, Missleez :)  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 10 : Catalyseur<span>

**Bella**

Comme si on essayait de prouver quelque chose à l'autre, Emmett et moi passâmes la majorité du dimanche soir au lit. Même si le sexe était bon, c'était presque... forcé. Je ne pouvais pas tout à fait cerner la différence, mais je pensais que c'était surtout parce que c'était purement physique. Il y eut très peu d'émotions exprimées cette nuit-là. Alors que mon corps s'endormit satisfait, mon cerveau tourna et retourna toute la nuit, remplissant mes rêves de différents scénarios que celui que j'étais en train de vivre.

Lorsque je me réveillai à cinq heures trente, trente minutes avant que le réveil ne sonne, je me levai du lit. Emmett était encore endormi, nous n'avions jamais été du genre à nous pelotonner en dormant, donc je fus capable de me lever sans le réveiller. D'une façon ou d'une autre ça n'avait pas d'importance pour moi, mais au début de la relation il avait déclaré qu'il avait besoin de son espace pour dormir, donc je ne réveillai pas le chat qui dormait.

La semaine passa par des tâches au travail, des dîners avec Emmett, Alice, Rose, Edward et Jasper, puis nous retournions à l'hôtel tous les soirs. La situation entre Emmett et moi s'était radicalement amélioré après cette première nuit. Les émotions étaient exprimées mieux que jamais, confirmant ce que j'avais pensé, que dimanche avait juste été par hasard, une journée simplement difficile. A la fin de la semaine, tout semblait être sur la bonne voie.

La répétition fut vendredi soir. Monsieur Weber, le pasteur de l'église où mes parents allaient, bien que pas régulièrement, avait accepté de faire le voyage jusque Seattle et de célébrer la cérémonie. Heidi, la coordinatrice du mariage agrée par l'hôtel, avait passé la journée sans nous à préparer la salle du banquet. Elle avait une équipe pour mettre les tables et les chaises en place, alors qu'elle avait placé des petits morceaux de ruban adhésif sur le sol de sorte que les invités sauraient où s'asseoir. Pour compléter Alice et Rosalie de mon côté, les deux frères d'Emmett, Paul et Robert, avait pris un vol du Tennessee. Les trois se ressemblaient tous la question s'ils étaient frères ne se posait pas. Le reste de nos premiers invités, mes parents, les parents d'Emmett, Edward, et Jasper, ainsi que Heidi, regardaient du coin du salon.

Après nous avoir fait refaire la cérémonie à deux reprises, Monsieur Weber déclara qu'il pensait que nous étions prêts pour le lendemain. Tout ce que nous avions à faire était de passer le reste de la nuit et la cérémonie de demain, et puis nous commencerions notre vie ensemble.

Le dîner de répétition fut un super moment. C'était juste nous quatorze qui assistions à la répétition, donc nous collâmes deux des tables de huit places et nous mangeâmes ensemble, rîmes ensemble, et bûmes ensemble pendant plusieurs heures. Monsieur Weber et Heidi furent les premiers à partir, et les parents les suivirent assez rapidement. A vingt-deux heures nous étions juste nous 'les enfants', et à vingt-trois heures trente nous étions tous prêts pour aller dormir, aussi.

J'attrapai la main d'Emmett et commençai à le suivre jusqu'à la chambre que nous avions partagée toute la semaine. Mais avant même que nous quittions la salle de réception, Alice m'attrapa le poignet et m'emmena un peu plus loin.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » protestai-je.

« Tu restes avec moi ce soir » annonça t-elle d'un air suffisant.

« Non » lui dis-je fermement, m'arrêtant. Personne d'autre ne remarqua notre petit échange, et ils continuèrent tous à marcher. Après quelques secondes, nous fûmes seules.

« C'est juste une nuit, Bella » me dit-elle lorsque je me plaignis. « Vous avez le reste de votre vie pour être ensemble. Vous pouvez gérer une nuit. »

« Tu ne te souviens pas ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que j'ai demandé pour passer une nuit loin de lui ? » lui rappelai-je dans un murmure rude.

« Si, je m'en souviens » dit-elle, « mais cette fois c'est différent. »

« En quoi c'est différent cette fois ? »

« Eh bien, pour commencer, tu ne seras pas seule cette fois. Tu seras avec moi. En plus, Edward est déjà là, tu l'as rencontré, cette relation est plus définie maintenant... » Je réprimai un petit rire, qui finit par sonner comme un grognement. Notre relation à Edward et moi était loin d'être définie. Soit Alice ne le remarqua pas ou elle m'ignora, continuant comme si elle n'avait pas du tout été interrompue. « Et, tu seras juste au bout de son couloir. Si quelque chose arrive, et il est grand, vous serez suffisamment proches pour y faire face. »

Je soupirai, réalisant qu'elle avait déjà réfléchi à ce plan et qu'elle n'allait pas me laisser sortir de là. Puis, comme si elle avait lu dans mon esprit, elle dit, « Tu ne t'en sortiras pas, Bella. »

« Hey Alice, pas ce soir. D'accord ? » Emmett prit la parole, revenant vers nous. « Je dois parler à Bella. »

Alice sembla surprise. Elle n'était pas habituée qu'on lui refuse quelque chose personne ne se disputait jamais avec elle parce que tout le monde savait que sa personnalité compensait sa petite taille. Alors, quand Emmett lui dit _pas ce soir_, elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle fit immédiatement un pas en arrière, ne sachant pas comment gérer la situation. « Oh. D'accord. Eh bien, je suppose que je te verrais demain matin alors, Bella. »

Je hochai la tête, soudainement un peu nerveuse de voir l'insistance d'Emmett pour que nous passions la nuit ensemble ce soir. Mais je pensais que s'il voulait parler de quelque chose, je n'allais pas râler. Bien que maintenant je pensais que Alice serait peut-être un pari plus sûr ce soir.

Il sortit sa carte magnétique et ouvrit la porte de la suite. Je remarquai l'absence de contact. Il ne m'avait pas tenu la main à nouveau depuis qu'Alice m'avait prise à part, même après qu'il ait insisté sur le fait que nous devrions passé la nuit ensemble après tout. En y repensant, il avait été un peu distant ce soir. Ses yeux avaient parus vitreux pendant toute la répétition, comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention au Pasteur Weber. Et quand nous avions quitté la salle de réception, il n'avait pas pris ma main j'avais pris la sienne.

Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais arrêté de marcher en réfléchissant à toutes ces pensées, et lorsque je sortis de ma rêverie, Emmett était assis sur le canapé blanc dans la pièce principale, ne regardant nul part en particulier, et certainement pas vers moi. Mes mains tremblaient, je marchai avec mes jambes chancelantes jusqu'au canapé et je m'assis à côté de lui. Je ne dis rien pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que finalement, je ne puisse plus supporter. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Je posai ma main sur son genou, et il grimaça et se détacha. Repoussant mes larmes, je retirai ma main tremblante et la mis sur mon propre genou à la place.

« Je suis désolé, Bella » commença t-il, « mais je ne peux pas faire ça. » Le ton de sa voix était aussi gêné et ému que je le ressentais.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai besoin que tu saches que je t'aime, vraiment. Mais je ne suis simplement pas prêt à m'engager. »

« Qu'est ce que tu es en train de dire ? »

« Je ne peux pas t'épouser demain. »

Mes larmes coulaient librement désormais. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que j'entendais. « Pourquoi pas ? »

« Je t'aime, Bella, mais je ne suis pas _amoureux_ de toi. Je le croyais, mais ensuite tu as amené Rose l'autre semaine, et... »

Je l'interrompis avant qu'il ne puisse continuer. « Rosalie ? Tu as couché avec l'une de mes amies ? Et demoiselle d'honneur ? »

« Non, non, Bella, je te le jure. Je n'ai pas couché avec elle, je te le promets. »

« Tu as été la voir ? »

« Oui. »

J'eus l'impression d'avoir été frappée à la poitrine par un cheval. Un gros cheval, un Clydesdale peut-être. Je ne pouvais plus respirer et je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir parler. Mais je savais que je le devais. Je devais donner un sens à cette situation. « Donc tu romps avec moi la veille de notre mariage pour Rose ? »

« Bon sang, Bella, je suis désolé. Je sais que ça paraît horrible. Bordel, _c'est_ horrible, _je suis_ horrible, et je souhaite que ce ne soit pas le cas. Mais ça l'est. Je ne pouvais pas continuer ça en sachant que je veux être avec elle à la place. »

J'étais sous le choc. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, donc je fis la seule chose à laquelle je pensais. J'acceptai ses paroles, sa décision. Retirant ma bague de fiançailles de mon doigt et la plaçant dans le paume de sa main, je dis, « Merci pour ton honnêteté. Mais je ne devrais probablement pas rester ici ce soir. » Je me levai pour partir. « Je suppose que je te verrais à l'occasion. » Ma voix se brisa au milieu de la dernière phrase. « Je reviendrai demain matin pour récupérer mes affaires. »

Me retournant rapidement, je marchai jusqu'à la porte de la suite, la refermant derrière moi et retournant dans le couloir jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus aller plus loin. Lorsque mon dos toucha une surface dure, je glissai sur le sol et pleurai.

**Edward**

J'étais allongé sur le lit, mais loin de dormir. J'avais passé du bon temps toute la semaine à connaître Bella et son amie Alice. Bella avait raison aussi à propos d'Alice et Jasper. Ils avaient vraiment bien accroché. C'était une honte que Jasper et moi partions le soir suivant. Repensant aux divers événements de la semaine, et au fait que Bella allait en effet se marier avec _lui_ demain, le sommeil me fuyait. J'écoutai les ronflements légers de mon frère dans l'autre lit, mais même sa lenteur, même la respiration n'apaisait pas suffisamment mon esprit pour m'endormir. L'horloge affichait minuit douze lorsque j'entendis un léger _boum_ provenir de l'autre côté de la porte. C'était tellement calme que je ne fus pas sûr de l'avoir entendu du tout. Mais puisque de toute façon j'étais réveillé, je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée pour vérifier.

J'ouvris lentement la porte, ne voulant pas faire un chahut au cas où j'aurais imaginé le bruit. Une fois la porte ouverte, Bella faillit tomber en arrière je réussis à me baisser et ouvrir mes bras à temps pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Je fus agréablement surpris de la trouver là jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'elle pleurait.

« Bella, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, elle continua juste à pleurer. Je la retournai, enroulai mes bras autour d'elle, et je lui caressai les cheveux dans ce que j'espérais être un geste réconfortant. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que je n'étais peut-être pas celui qui devait la réconforter où était Emmett ? Mais s'il n'allait pas prendre soin d'elle, je le ferais. « Chhhut, chhhut, Bella, ça va aller. Je suis là. Tu peux me parler » scandai-je d'une voix apaisante.

Elle ne parla toujours pas, mais ses sanglots ralentirent. Ça allait lentement, mais en tout cas, mes bras et mes paroles l'apaisèrent. Nous restâmes assis sur le sol sur le palier pendant un long moment, alors que je l'embrassais et que je lui scandais des mots relaxants à son oreille. Si elle n'était pas si bouleversée, ça aurait été mon paradis personnel. Le temps sembla s'être arrêté même si je savais que nous étions sur le palier depuis un long moment, je n'étais pas fatigué. Lorsque les pleurs de Bella se calmèrent enfin, je lui demandai, « Tu vas bien ? »

« Non » dit-elle doucement, tout simplement.

« Tu veux entrer ? »

Elle hocha la tête. Je la guidai dans la chambre simple et nous nous assîmes sur mon lit alors que Jasper dormait toujours dans le second lit. « Tu veux me parler ? » demandai-je gentiment. Un autre hochement de tête, mais elle ne dit rien. Les mots de ma lettre se rejouèrent dans mon esprit : _Si tu as besoin de moi, je serai là_. Et maintenant, elle avait évidemment besoin de moi. Mais je ne la forcerai pas. J'étais à peu près sûr qu'elle parlerait quand elle serait prête.

Dix minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne bouge. Pendant ce temps, je gardai mon bras enroulé de façon protectrice autour de ses épaules, et elle ne protesta pas. Cela me fit me demander à nouveau où était son fiancé. Il aurait dû être celui qui était là, la réconfortant. A moins que... « Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Emmett ? » chuchotai-je, ne voulant pas réveiller Jasper.

« Ouais » murmura t-elle en retour.

Je pris le fait qu'elle m'ait répondu verbalement pour dire qu'elle était prête à parler. Je l'espérais, en tout cas. « Tu es prête à me raconter ? »

Je dus écouter attentivement, parce que dès qu'elle commença à parler, ses sanglots revinrent. « Alice voulait que je passe la nuit avec elle ce soir, mais Emmett a dit non, parce qu'il voulait me parler. » Un sanglot énorme secoua son corps avant qu'elle poursuive. « Il ne, » un autre sanglot, « veut pas, » un autre, « m'épouser. »

J'entendis ses mots, mais je ne les compris pas. Mon visage dut refléter la question dans mon cerveau, car elle y répondit avec juste un mot. « Rosalie. »

Je pus sentir mes yeux s'écarquiller. Les sanglots recommencèrent à secouer son corps. Je savais que je n'obtiendrais probablement pas d'autre mot de sa part, pas ce soir, en tout cas, mais je posai quand même la question. « Emmett était avec Rosalie ? Ton amie Rosalie ? »

« Non. Pas ce soir. Et il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas couché avec elle. Mais il l'a vue derrière mon dos, et il veut être avec elle. » Je fus surpris qu'elle me réponde, et encore plus surpris qu'elle soit restée cohérente.

Je savais qu'elle avait plus que tout besoin d'un ami ce soir. Donc je la rapprochai de mon torse, et la tins. « Tu veux aller passer la nuit avec Alice ce soir ? » Elle secoua la tête. « Tu veux rester ici avec moi ? » Un hochement de tête. Soutenant son poids de mon épaule, je nous levai et retirai la couverture de l'oreiller, puis je l'allongeai doucement sur le drap. Je m'allongeai à côté d'elle et tirai la couverture sur nous. Cependant, il n'y avait rien de sexuel ou d'excitant, contrairement aux nombreuses fois où j'avais fantasmé sur Bella dans mon lit. Ce soir, c'était tout en amitié. Et en tant que son ami, je la tins jusqu'à ce que nous nous endormions tous les deux.

**~ * PPT * ~**

Quand je me réveillai, je regardai les chiffres rouges du réveil fournit par l'hôtel. Il était juste un peu plus de six heures du matin. Alors que les événements de la veille se rejouaient dans mon esprit, je roulai sur plus de la moitié du lit, m'attendant à trouver le lit vide. Bella n'était pas venue dans ma chambre la nuit dernière après avoir été larguée la veille de son mariage par son fiancé qui avait été secrètement voir l'une de ses meilleures amies dans son dos. Mais elle était là, dormant angéliquement. Malgré l'heure matinale, il y avait des choses qui devaient être prises en charge immédiatement.

« Bella. Réveille-toi, » dis-je en la secouant doucement.

« Mmm, » marmonna t-elle en roulant loin de moi.

« Non. Bella, tu dois vraiment te réveiller. Je dois te parler. »

Elle gémit à nouveau, mais tourna le visage vers moi. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle sembla choquée de me voir. Je me demandai combien elle se souviendrait de la nuit dernière il y avait du vin à la répétition, et même si elle n'avait pas semblé bourrée hier, je savais qu'elle avait bu quelques verres. Elle cligna des yeux à quelques reprises, puis murmura, « Donc c'est vraiment arrivé. »

« Tu te souviens pourquoi tu es ici, dans mon lit ? »

« Ouais. Ce stupide tricheur d'Emmett a rompu avec moi au lieu de m'épouser. »

J'essayais comme je le pouvais, je ne pouvais pas garder mes mains loin d'elle. Je lui caressai doucement le visage et lui demandai, « Alors, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? » C'était une question simple, mais remplie d'une signification beaucoup plus profonde.

« Je ne sais pas. Je dois parler à Alice et à mes parents, mais après ça, je ne sais simplement pas. Je suppose que je devrais rentrer à la maison. Il est temps d'avancer, pas vrai ? »

« Je ne te blâme pas d'en être venue à cette conclusion. Mais, il y a des gens qui vont venir pour un mariage aujourd'hui. Qu'est ce que tu vas leur dire ? »

« _Je_ ne vais pas leur dire quoi que ce soit. _Il_ peut s'occuper d'eux. _Il _peut payer tous les frais d'annulation, aussi. _J'_étais amoureuse de lui, prête à me marier avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'_il_ rompe avec _moi_ la nuit dernière. Ce n'est pas ma faute, et je ne vais pas faire face à ça. Merci d'être là pour moi. Je ne savais même pas où j'étais, mais je suis contente que ça soit sur ta porte que je suis tombée. »

« Je t'ai dit que je serai toujours là pour toi » lui rappelai-je.

« Eh bien je suppose que je ferais mieux d'en finir avec ça. » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Avant qu'il ne soit beaucoup plus tard. Puis, je dois sortir d'ici. »

A sa dernière phrase, j'eus une soudaine inspiration. C'était dingue, et je ne savais pas si oui ou non elle serait d'accord, mais je la laissai tout de même échapper. « Viens à Chicago avec moi. »

« Quoi ? ».

« Rentre à Chicago avec moi. Tu as déjà pris des vacances pour ta lune de miel non ? » Elle hocha la tête en affirmation. « Eh bien, tu ne vas évidemment pas faire ce voyage, alors viens avec moi. Ça te donnera le temps dont tu as besoin après ça. Je t'achèterai même ton billet. »

« Laisse-moi y réfléchir. »

« D'accord. Mais viens. S'il te plaît. »

Elle me donna un petit sourire, puis elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé et qu'elle revint dans la pièce principale, elle dit, « Je vais y réfléchir. Mais, pour l'instant, j'ai quelques affaires à régler. » Et elle marcha vers la porte sans me donner une chance de répondre.

Je m'assis sur le lit, et regarda par dessus pour voir Jasper très réveillé. « Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? »

« Assez pour savoir que tu es loin de me donner mon billet de retour » me taquina t-il.

« Non. J'ai dit que je lui achèterai un nouveau billet. »

« Je sais, je plaisante. Mais, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi la mariée est dans notre chambre tôt ce matin ? Pour tout, en fait ? »

Je dis presque que _c'est une longue histoire_, mais je réalisai avant de parler que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. C'était une histoire tragique, mais pas très longue. « Emmett a rompu avec elle la nuit dernière. »

« C'est pas vrai ! »

« Si. »

Il laissa échapper un sifflement. « Woaw, ça craint. Pauvre Bella. »

Je continuai l'histoire. « Donc, elle ne savait pas où elle était, mais elle a fini avec son dos cognant contre notre porte. J'ai cru entendre un bruit, donc je suis allé vérifier, et elle était là, en train de pleurer. Je l'ai amenée ici et elle a dit qu'elle voulait rester avec moi pour la nuit. »

« Attends, attends, attends... Tu n'as pas... Je veux dire, elle n'a pas... Vous n'avez pas, tu sais, fais quelque chose de stupide, pas vrai ? »

« Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non » lui dis-je honnêtement. « Ce n'était pas ça du tout. La nuit dernière c'était juste de l'amitié. »

Il laissa échapper un souffle, visiblement soulagé. Puis il dit, « Et maintenant tu l'as invitée à rentrer avec toi ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? »

« Elle a le temps quand même. Elle peut ainsi avoir des vacances loin de toute cette affaire. »

« C'est vrai, je suppose. »

Un coup timide sur la porte interrompit toute autre conversation. Je me levai du lit sur lequel j'étais assis et allai ouvrir. Bella se tenait là, les yeux rougis par des larmes récentes, mais semblant solide dans sa détermination. Sa valise rouge se tenait sur le sol à côté de ses pieds. « J'ai parlé à Alice. Et à mes parents. Donc, je vais y aller, je suppose. Je n'ai pas vraiment de raison de rester ici, dans l'hôtel, plus longtemps. Je t'appellerai bientôt. Merci encore d'avoir été là pour moi la nuit dernière. »

Elle se retourna pour partir, mais je protestai. « Bella, attends. Où tu vas maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Laisse-moi venir. Je veux te garder en sécurité. »

Elle haussa juste les épaules. Ce n'était pas un 'non', alors je glissai dans mes chaussures, les attachai rapidement, et passai mon bras autour de sa taille alors que nous nous dirigions vers l'ascenseur dans le hall, puis nous quittâmes le bâtiment rapidement avant que quelqu'un puisse nous arrêter.

Dans le parking, je déverrouillai la voiture de location que Jasper s'était procuré pour nous il y avait six jours. Bella n'était pas en état de conduire je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait un accident. Nous roulâmes en silence pendant plusieurs minutes. Nous étions sur l'autoroute, en direction de la ville quand elle parla finalement. « Je vais y aller. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je vais venir avec toi à Chicago. J'ai besoin d'un nouveau départ. »

« Attends, quoi ? Un nouveau départ ? »

« Eh bien, je ne peux pas vraiment continuer à travailler à ACU avec lui. Je ne suis même pas sûre de vouloir vivre dans la même ville que lui. »

« Qu'est ce que tu dis, Bella ? »

« Je vais commencer par venir avec toi pour mes vacances. Mais, si tu es d'accord, je ne partirais pas. »

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà! C'est fini! Plus de BellaEmmett :D_

_J'ai envie de dire, il était temps XD_

_Et vous, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Il vous a plu? N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis :)_

_A bientôt!_

_Bisous :)_


	11. Bienvenue à Chicago

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Coucou tout le monde! Vous allez bien?_

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre!_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et les mises en alerte/favori :)_

_**larsand:** Coucou! Merci pour ta review :). Je vois que ce chapitre t'a plu XD. C'est vrai qu'il annonce un tournant dans la vie de Bella. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira (mais j'ai un doute que oui XD). A bientôt! Xoxo._

_**TeamEdward:** Coucou! Merci pour ta review :). Je te l'accorde, Emmett a vraiment abusé d'attendre si longtemps! Surtout qu'une semaine avant on a bien vu qu'il réfléchissait déjà beaucoup! Mais bon... on va pas s'en plaindre XD. Bella est malheureuse mais Edward est là pour elle. Bien qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'il lui arrive ça, il ne demandait pas mieux :P. Ce chapitre devrait vraiment te plaire :P. A bientôt! Bisous._

_Et merci à Missleez, ma formidable bêta :)_

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 11: Bienvenue à Chicago<span>

**Bella**

Douze heures plus tard j'étais assise dans un avion à côté d'Edward. J'étais encore sous le choc de la tournure que ma vie avait prise ce dernier jour. J'essayais de ne pas penser à tous les projets que j'avais fait avec Emmett, les bons moments que nous avions partagés et à notre mariage qui n'avait jamais eu lieu, car à chaque fois que je le faisais, mes larmes coulaient. J'avais pensé que les choses étaient parfaites. Les actions d'Emmett m'avaient mise hors jeu, et malgré le fait que je pensais que j'étais amoureuse de lui, j'étais prête à faire une rupture nette. C'est pourquoi j'avais accepté d'aller à Chicago avec Edward.

Edward avait semblé choqué quand j'avais suggéré que peut-être mes 'vacances' à Chicago deviendraient plus qu'un court voyage, mais je pensais ce que j'avais dit. Il n'y avait aucune partie de moi qui voulait revoir Emmett. Jamais. Je savais que ce n'était pas réaliste vu la nature de toutes les relations autour de moi, mais j'étais déterminée à maintenir nos futures rencontres au minimum. Et si cela signifiait partir à deux mille kilomètres de là, je le ferais. Je détestais le fait que cette situation me fasse considérer de partir si loin de mes parents, mais même le fait que je pouvais vivre près d'eux n'était pas assez incitatif pour me faire rester à Seattle plus longtemps. J'avais juste eu ce désir très fort de fuir, et aller où Edward serait, semblait être en quelque sorte le bon endroit pour moi. Et avec cette simple vérité, autant que j'avais aimé, ou du moins je pensais que j'avais aimé, je n'étais pas encore sûre, Emmett hier, je savais juste que je voulais partir foutrement loin de lui et de toutes les choses qui lui étaient associées aujourd'hui.

Le souvenir d'avoir dit à mes parents que le mariage était annulé et que je partais était dans mon esprit ça avait probablement été la chose la plus difficile que j'avais eu à faire de toute ma vie.

_Je frappai doucement à la porte de leur chambre d'hôtel. Mes mains tremblaient. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière ? J'étais censée passer la nuit avec Alice la veille de mon mariage, mais à la place, j'avais été abandonnée et j'avais fini par dormir dans le lit d'Edward avec lui. Ça n'avait pas d'importance que rien ne se soit passé, je savais juste qu'ils seraient déçus, autant pour l'annulation que pour mon indiscrétion concernant l'endroit où j'avais passé la nuit. J'aurais dû aller dans la chambre d'Alice. Ou dormir sur le canapé de la suite. Ou faire dormir Emmett sur le canapé de la suite. N'importe quel nombre de choses autre que ce que j'avais fait. Et ça ne prenait même pas en compte la demande d'Edward ou, même pire, le fait que je sois d'accord pour partir à Chicago avec lui. Et lourdement laissé entendre que je pourrais ne jamais partir. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? « Oh, arrêta ça, Bella, tu n'as rien fait de mal, pour l'amour du ciel, Edward était là quand tu avais besoin de quelqu'un et il t'as offert un moyen de partir de cette ville et tu dois partir Maman et Papa devront juste... »_

_La porte s'ouvrit mettant ainsi un terme à mes pensées. « Bella ? » Ma mère avait l'air surprise de me voir. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chérie ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec Alice, en train de te préparer ? »_

_Les sanglots secouèrent mon corps. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter. « Non, Maman. » Je pus à peine prononcer les mots. « Il y a... » Je ne pus finir la phrase._

_Les bras de ma mère s'enroulèrent autour de mes épaules, me tirant contre sa poitrine et dessinant des cercles apaisants dans mon dos. « Ça va aller Bella, quoi que ce soit, tu peux nous le dire. Entre, ma chérie » dit-elle, me tirant lentement dans la pièce. Je la suivis d'un air hébété, et quand nous atteignîmes le lit nous nous assîmes ensemble. Je m'assis en silence, tout en laissant ma mère me tenir pendant plusieurs minutes. Il fallut attendre que mon père sorte de la salle de bain et revienne dans leur chambre avant que je ne réalise qu'il n'était pas dans la pièce._

_« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Bella ? » demanda t-il à ma mère, apparemment mal à l'aise avec l'émotion que je montrais._

_« Très classe, chéri » le réprimanda t-elle. « Tu peux parler à ta fille, tu sais. Juste parce qu'elle est bouleversée ne signifie pas que tu dois parler tout bas et éviter toute émotion. »_

_Je sentis le lit s'affaisser de l'autre côté de moi alors que mon père s'assit et me tapota l'épaule délicatement. « Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas si mauvais, Bella. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_

_« Emmett » Sanglot. « A rompu » Sanglot. « Avec moi » Sanglot. « La nuit dernière »_

_« Quoi ? » s'écrièrent mes parents simultanément._

_« Tu es sûre Bella ? Peut-être qu'il a juste perdu son enthousiasme ? Peut-être que nous pouvons encore résoudre ce problème ? » demanda ma mère._

_« Non, Maman, il a dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre » hoquetai-je._

_Au même moment, mon père lâcha. « Où est-il ? »_

_« Non, Papa. S'il te plaît, ne vas pas le chercher. » Sa colère me ramena à la raison plus rapidement que n'importe quoi d'autre l'aurait fait._

_« Oh, Bella, bébé, je suis tellement désolée » dit doucement ma mère, continuant à me serrer contre elle et à dessiner ces cercles dans mon dos. « Tu veux revenir à la maison pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que vous arrangiez les choses ? »_

_Maintenant je passai de bouleversée pour la rupture à nerveuse de leur dire mes intentions pour la semaine prochaine. « Euh, non, Maman. En fait, je vais, euh, passer plus de temps avec Edward. Je lui ai raconté ce qui s'est passé avec Emmett et il veut être là pour moi, donc il m'a proposé de partir avec lui à Chicago. Et je lui ai dit oui. Je sais que le moment semble mal tombé, mais je ne sais pas Maman, j'ai l'impression qu'aller avec lui est la bonne chose à faire aujourd'hui. »_

_« Oh. C'est inattendu. »_

_« Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas rester ici maintenant. J'ai besoin de sortir de la ville pendant un moment et peut-être qu'il n'y a pas de meilleur moment que maintenant pour mieux connaître mon correspondant. »_

_« Eh bien, je suppose que c'est raisonnable. Mais tu vas revenir à la fin de la semaine, pas vrai ? »_

_« Ouais, Maman. Je vais revenir. » Je n'étais pas sûre si oui ou non je devais me sentir coupable de ne pas leur dire toute la vérité au sujet d'éventuellement rester à Chicago. A ce stade, rien n'avait été décidé et même si je restais j'allais devoir revenir à Seattle pendant un petit moment pour récupérer mes affaires, quitter mon travail et dire au revoir. Cette pensée fit à nouveau couler les larmes de mes yeux. Ma mère me saisit les épaules et me tira dans une étreinte serrée._

Mes doigts étaient serrés autour de l'accoudoir, de la même façon qu'ils avaient serré ma mère plus tôt ce matin, et Edward les desserra doucement. « Voler te rend nerveuse ? » ria t-il, détournant son attention de Jasper, qui était assis à son autre côté.

« En fait, non » dis-je, repoussant mes pensées à là où j'étais plutôt que là où elles avaient été. « Je pensais juste à ce qui s'est passé. »

Comme le premier jour où nous nous étions rencontrés, Edward prit ma main dans la sienne, la tenant fermement. C'était agréable. « Je suis désolé. »

Tout ce que je pus faire fut de soupirer. Je voulais lui dire que ça allait, ou que j'allais bien. La première n'était certainement pas vraie, et je n'étais pas sûre de combien de temps ça prendrait avant que la seconde devienne réalité. J'espérais qu'un jour j'_irais_ bien, et plutôt tôt que tard. Mais puisque je ne pouvais pas dire l'une de ces choses maintenant, à la place je dis, « Merci. » Il semblait pouvoir lire les pensées qui jouaient dans mon esprit, et plutôt que de répondre il serra ma main à nouveau.

Nous restâmes assis de cette façon pendant un long moment, sans parler, juste à se tenir tranquillement la main, nos doigts entrelacés. Mes paupières commencèrent à tomber et je m'autorisai à les fermer. Ça avait été une journée éprouvante, quelques jours en fait, et j'avais besoin du reste. Lorsque je me réveillai, le pilote annonçait notre atterrissage à O'Hare. « Bon timing » plaisanta Edward, remarquant mes battements de paupières. Je fus surprise de voir qu'il avait relevé l'accoudoir entre nos deux sièges et qu'il avait passé un bras autour de moi, me permettant de m'appuyer contre lui alors que je dormais. Lorsqu'il vit que je l'avais remarqué, il dit, « J'espère que ça ne te gêne pas. J'ai juste pensé que tu serais plus à l'aise de cette façon plutôt qu'affalée dans ton siège. »

J'eus l'impression que j'aurais dû être en colère qu'il se soit senti à l'aise en nous mettant dans une position aussi intime. Mais après tout ce que j'avais traversé, je trouvai ça agréable, pas du tout inapproprié. Les choses avaient toujours étaient si faciles avec Edward. « C'est bon. Merci, » lui dis-je. Je ne voulais pas encore me rasseoir correctement, mais depuis que j'avais su que l'avion allait atterrir, je me rapprochai de lui autant que je le pouvais, ayant encore soif de ce câlin. Dès qu'il réalisa ce que je faisais, Edward me sourit avant de continuer sa conversation avec Jasper.

Avant que je ne puisse me rendormir, je sentis les légères secousses des roues de l'avion qui touchaient le tarmac. « Mesdames et Messieurs, bienvenue à Chicago » annonça la voix du pilote dans l'interphone. Je ne pus retenir le sourire sur mon visage. Je pris une profonde inspiration purifiante, heureuse d'être à deux mille kilomètres de mes problèmes.

La vieille dame sur le siège en face de nous se leva avant que nous le fassions elle se retourna et baissa le regard vers nous, souriant quand elle remarqua notre étreinte. « Eh bien, n'êtes-vous pas adorable tous les deux. Tellement heureux et amoureux, » roucoula t-elle.

« Oh, nous ne sommes pas... » commença Edward, commençant à retirer son bras d'autour de moi.

Mais je me penchai encore plus contre lui. Je n'étais pas encore prête pour le laisser partir. « Merci, » lui dis-je, l'interrompant.

Une heure plus tard, nous montions dans sa voiture qui se trouvait sur le parking de stationnement à longue durée. Jasper insista pour s'asseoir sur la banquette arrière malgré mes nombreuses protestations. Mes yeux s'agrandirent lorsque nous arrivâmes dans une grande allée circulaire au bord de la ville. « Ne me dis pas que c'est ta maison » murmurai-je, impressionnée par la beauté de la maison en pierre.

« Non » rit-il doucement. « C'est la maison de mes parents. On dépose Jasper. »

« Woaw, tu as grandi ici ? »

« Oui. Mais, à l'intérieur ce n'est qu'une maison comme une autre. »

« J'en doute beaucoup. Tu ne m'as pas dit une fois que ta mère était décoratrice d'intérieur ? »

« Oui elle l'est. »

« Eh bien, alors, je suis sûre que la maison est aussi magnifique à l'intérieur. »

« Tu voudrais venir et voir par toi-même ? » intervint Jasper. « Ça ne dérangera pas Maman et Papa. Je suis sûr qu'ils aimeraient te rencontrer. »

Je regardai Edward, lui laissant la décision. « Euh, Jasper, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée pour ce soir, » dit Edward. « Maman et Papa ne s'attendent pas exactement à ce que Bella soit ici. Je pense que je préférerais les appeler demain et mettre en place une vraie rencontre au lieu de simplement jeter ça sur eux. »

Jasper haussa les épaules. « Très bien, comme vous voulez. » Il ouvrit la portière arrière et sortit de la voiture. « Je te verrai... un jour, alors. C'était un plaisir de te rencontrer, Bella. Oh, et merci pour Alice. Elle est incroyable. Il me tarde de retourner à Seattle pour la revoir. »

Je lui souris, heureuse que mes compétences d'entremetteuse aient fonctionné cette fois. Alice m'avait donné un remerciement similaire ce matin. « Je suis contente que ça ait marché entre vous deux. Alice est assez éprise de toi, aussi » lui dis-je sérieusement.

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais. »

Il ne répondit pas verbalement, mais son sourire s'étira pour couvrir tout son visage.

Puis il se retourna et disparut.

« Alors, ton frère aîné vit vraiment encore chez tes parents ? » Ce fut peut-être une question impolie, mais je ne pus m'en empêcher.

Edward rit simplement à ma constatation. « Normalement, il n'est pas à la maison plus de quelques semaines, donc ouais, il reste là. Mais je pense qu'il va sans doute chercher son propre appartement assez vite, parce qu'il n'est pas censé se déployer à nouveau pendant un moment. »

« Oh ? Est-ce qu'il a déjà eu ses prochains ordres ? »

« Non. Cette fois quand il est rentré, il a dit qu'il serait là au moins jusqu'en été, peut-être plus longtemps. Il est beaucoup parti ces dernières années, alors ils pourraient vouloir qu'il reste dans l'État à côté pendant un moment. Tu sais, pour s'assurer qu'il n'a pas de stress post-traumatique ou quelque chose. »

« C'est logique. »

« Ouais. »

Après ça, nous tombâmes dans un silence confortable. Je le regardai et je sentis le sourire se répandre sur mon visage. C'était agréable. Malgré la 'tragédie' qui était arrivée il y avait moins de vingt-quatre heures, d'une certaine façon être avec Edward la rendait meilleure. J'étais capable de sortir Emmett et Rose de mon esprit, la plupart du temps, en tout cas. Il me regarda alors que je le regardais et je lui souris d'un sourire tordu. Je rougis immédiatement et baissai mon regard. « Non. Ça va. J'aime que tu me regardes, » dit-il. Ça me fit juste rougir plus, mais pas d'embarras cette fois j'étais contente qu'il aime ça.

« Comment c'est arrivé ? » murmurai-je.

« Comment quoi est arrivé ? »

« Eh bien, j'étais censée me marier aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas arrivé. A la place, je suis à Chicago, avec toi. »

« Oh. Ça. »

« Ouais. »

« On sait tous les deux comment c'est arrivé. Et je devine que tu ne veux pas vraiment en parler, mais laisse-moi te dire ceci, je suis très content que tu sois là. »

J'y pensai pendant un moment. Ça aurait probablement été sain pour moi d'en parler, mais il avait raison. Je ne _voulais_ pas en parler _maintenant_. Alors je me forçai à arrêter d'y penser, aussi. « Tu as raison et je suis vraiment contente d'être ici aussi. Merci encore, en passant » lui dis-je, levant ma main et la posant sur sa cuisse.

Il sursauta à mon toucher, mais se détendit à nouveau rapidement alors qu'il retirait sa main du levier de vitesse et l'enroula autour de la mienne. « Tu n'as pas à me remercier. »

« Je sais, mais, je voulais vraiment le dire. » La combinaison de laisser ma main sur sa jambe et qu'Edward entrelace ses longs doigts aux miens envoya une sensation de picotement à travers moi qui était palpitante en quelque sorte, mais vraiment réconfortante aussi.

« C'est agréable, ta main là » dit-il, alors qu'il commençait à frotter son pouce sur le dos de ma main.

« J'aime ça, aussi » dis-je doucement, me surprenant moi-même par la vérité de ces mots. Il regarda vers moi et me sourit à nouveau. Je lui souris en retour. Je me retrouvai à me sentir si contenue et en paix en sa présence, que je me tournai dans sa direction et me penchai vers lui autant que je le pouvais dans le siège baquet. Je voulais juste être le plus proche de lui possible.

Peu de temps passa et Edward se gara dans son parking souterrain, à l'endroit réservé pour sa voiture et coupa le contact. Tout le chemin de la maison de ses parents à son appartement, à part quand il devait changer les vitesses, tirant ses doigts de mes mains et ensuite les replaçant, Edward tint ma main sur ses genoux. Il me sourit et donna une légère pression à ma main avant de la lâcher, alors qu'il sortait de la voiture et il fit le tour pour m'ouvrir la portière avant que je n'ai le temps de me pencher. Une fois que nous nous tînmes tous les deux dans le parking, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, plaçai mes mains contre son torse et je déposai un baiser le long de sa mâchoire parfaitement sculptée sans même y penser. Lorsque je m'éloignai, je m'excusai rapidement d'avoir agi de façon si impulsive. « Je suis désolée, j'espère que c'était correct, je voulais vraiment, hum... faire ça ? » Je baissai le regard, puis je reculai révélant mon signe d'embarras habituel, je rougis.

Il me rendit mon sourire et dit, « Quand tu veux, » et se penchant vers moi, il fit courir le dos de ses doigts sur ma joue, « En passant... j'aime vraiment ça, » ce qui me fit rougir plus profondément.

Il ouvrit le coffre et en sortit deux de nos valises. J'attrapai la mienne mais il ne la lâcha pas. « Non, je m'en occupe. »

« C'est bon je peux prendre ma propre valise » insistai-je.

« Non. »

« Très bien, » acceptai-je. S'il voulait être chevaleresque, je le laisserais faire. Mais puisque ça faisait que ses deux mains étaient occupées, j'accrochai mon bras autour du sien.

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans son immeuble, il salua son portier avec un chaleureux, « Salut, James. »

L'homme, James, me regarda de haut en bas, me mettant mal à l'aise, avant de répondre au salut d'Edward. Je me tortillai contre le côté d'Edward, et James parla finalement. « Bonsoir, Docteur Cullen. Puis-je vous aider avec vos bagages ? » Bien qu'il parlait à Edward, ses yeux ne me quittèrent jamais.

Edward avait senti mon corps se tendre à la réaction de James envers moi, et heureusement il refusa son offre. « Non, merci. Je les ais. »

« Très bien, Monsieur. »

« Bonne nuit, James. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Lorsque nous fûmes en sécurité dans l'ascenseur, je demandai, « Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Il a passé toute cette conversation à me regarder. »

« Oh, c'est juste James. Il lorgne sur toutes les belles femmes qui vivent ici. Mais tu n'as pas à être inquiète, je suis sûr qu'il est inoffensif. »

« Très bien, si tu es sûr. » Comme nous étions dans l'ascenseur, Edward avait lâché les bagages. Je me rapprochai de son côté et le regardai, souriant et demandant silencieusement si ce que je m'apprêtais à faire était correct. Je passai mes bras autour de sa taille et il me retourna mon sourire, me disant silencieusement que ça l'était, alors qu'il enveloppait ses bras autour de mes épaules et il me tint contre lui. Il sentait si bon, si chaud et si _bien_. Pourquoi était-ce bien ? Pourquoi était-ce si bon d'être près de lui ? Est-ce que je rebondissais simplement ? Ce serait tellement mal d'utiliser Edward comme ça. Mais ce n'était pas ça. Si j'étais vraiment honnête avec moi-même, c'était ce que je voulais depuis longtemps une chance d'être avec lui, et désormais il n'y avait rien qui nous empêcherait d'être ensemble.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit peu de temps après et Edward s'éloigna de moi pour prendre les bagages. Il tendit son coude pour que je le prenne sans que je l'oblige aisément, glissant ma main autour de son bras. Nous marchâmes silencieusement devant plusieurs portes jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête finalement devant celle sur laquelle était écrit 6F. Après avoir déposé les bagages au sol, il sortit son porte-clé de sa poche, déverrouilla et ouvrit la porte. Edward la tint ouverte pour que j'entre en premier et puis suivit rapidement derrière, les bagages en remorque. La seconde d'après la porte se ferma derrière nous, je lui fis face de nouveau, alors qu'il laissa immédiatement tomber les valises et enroula ses bras autour de ma taille, me tirant contre lui pour un câlin.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire en premier, que penses-tu d'un tour de l'appartement ? » demanda t-il.

« Si tu es d'accord, la visite peut attendre. Je voudrais vraiment aller au lit tôt. Je suis assez fatiguée. »

« Oh, d'accord, eh bien je vais te montrer où est la chambre d'ami, à moins que tu ne préfères ma chambre parce qu'il y a une salle de bain privée et je pourrais prendre la... »

« Edward, je voulais dire que je voudrais aller au lit et que tu te joignes à moi. Je veux dire, si tu veux, j'aimerais dormir à côté de toi ? »

« Bien sûr, Bella. » Il rayonna et prit ma main dans la sienne et la poignée de ma valise dans son autre main et me tira à côté de lui jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions sa chambre. « Tu peux utiliser la salle de bain ici pour te changer et pour te préparer à aller au lit je vais juste chercher mes affaires et utiliser la salle de bain dans le couloir, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. »

« Tu as... tu as besoin d'autre chose ? » Il semblait un peu nerveux. Ou excité peut-être.

« Non, je vais bien, mais si tu as... ? »

« Non, non. Je n'ai besoin de rien non plus. » Il ouvrit un tiroir, en sortit un pantalon de pyjama et quitta la pièce, pendant que j'ouvrais ma valise. Je récupérai ma nuisette de couleur saumon de mes bagages, je jetai mes vêtements et je me préparai à aller au lit dans la salle de bain d'Edward qui était étonnamment soignée et propre, considérant qu'il ne savait pas qu'il aurait de la compagnie qui resterait avec lui quand il était parti d'ici pour me rencontrer il y avait moins d'une semaine. Il y avait seulement cinq jours, que j'avais finalement rencontré Edward ça ne semblait pas réel qu'il y avait si peu de temps que je l'avais rencontré vu que je le connaissais depuis plus de la moitié de ma vie. _Je me sens tellement à l'aise avec lui et je lui fais tellement confiance je sais juste qu'il ne me fera jamais ce que Emmett a fait. Woaw, stop ! Je ne vais pas penser à _lui_ j'ai déjà perdu trop de temps sur lui, donc pas un instant de plus._

Je pliai mes vêtements et les posai au-dessus de ma valise après que j'eus quitté la salle de bain. Il y avait une lueur tamisée brillante qui venait d'une lampe de sol dans le coin, illuminant la pièce d'une douce lumière. Après que mes yeux se soient ajustés à l'obscurité je vis les yeux d'Edward sur moi alors qu'il m'attendait dans son lit. Je ne perdis pas de temps pour aller à lui et je me glissai sous les draps à côté de lui. Il glissa un bras sous mes épaules et me serra contre lui dès que j'eus trouvé ma place. C'était si agréable d'être dans ses bras, comme si je lui appartenais.

Edward se redressa sur son coude et me regarda dans les yeux alors qu'il bougeait son bras libre vers moi et retirait une mèche de cheveux errante de sur ma joue, la plaçant derrière mon oreille et il saisit doucement mon épaule de sa main et frotta son pouce et ses doigts sur mon bras de mon poignet à mon épaule, et il recommença, lentement... Son toucher était tellement incroyable, me donnant une sensation de picotement partout. Il se pencha alors et m'embrassa sur le front, un baiser doux et lent. Il me faisait me sentir si chérie, si spéciale pour lui, comme s'il se souciait vraiment de moi je réalisai qu'il le faisait et je pris soin de lui, aussi.

Il eut toute mon attention alors qu'il me regardait dans les yeux à nouveau, et il dit, « Je ne peux pas te dire combien ça signifie pour moi de t'avoir ici. Je suis tellement heureux que tu aies choisi de rentrer avec moi et de rester aussi longtemps que tu décides de rester je veux juste que tu saches que je veux que tu restes et j'espère que tu choisiras de ne jamais partir. » Il m'embrassa sur le nez, je pensais que c'était pour alléger le moment, et ça marcha vu que le geste me fit rire. Alors il m'embrassa là à nouveau, me souriant de son sourire tordu tout le temps. Il passa ensuite ses doigts dans mes cheveux sur le côté de ma tête et alors qu'il faisait ça, je me rendis compte de ce que je voulais le plus en ce moment. Je voulais Edward alors je lui dis.

« Edward, s'il te plaît embrasse-moi ? » Il continua à caresser le côté de ma tête et mes cheveux alors qu'il baissait la tête et il me fit un baiser lent et passionné sur les lèvres. Il leva la tête pour voir mon visage et je ne lui donnai pas une chance de dire autre chose alors que je levais ma main et la glissais derrière sa tête le tirant vers moi et l'embrassant avec plus d'urgence, ce qu'il me rendit. Je n'étais pas sûre si c'était trop tôt ou si nous devrions vraiment attendre mais je décidai de ne pas y penser plus et de juste faire ce que je voulais. Alors je passai mon autre bras autour de son dos nu et glorieux et je fis courir mes doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il semblait si maigre et fort, sa peau était douce au toucher.

Edward cessa de m'embrasser puis avec une voix rauque et profonde il me demanda, « Tu es sûre que tu es d'accord avec ça ? Nous n'avons pas à faire ça, si c'est trop t... »

« Je le veux. S'il te plaît Edward, fais-moi l'amour ? » Je m'éloignai de lui alors que je me relevais assez pour passer ma nuisette au-dessus de ma tête, je la jetai sur le côté et m'allongeai sur lit, je tendis la main à Edward qui était toujours de côté appuyé sur son coude.

« Tu es tellement belle, Bella » dit-il, alors qu'il me regardait et posait sa main libre sur ma taille, plaçant ses doigts au-dessus de ma hanche. Il embrassa ma bouche à nouveau en prenant son temps pour être doux et tendre, mais passionné et intense et finalement il ouvrit sa bouche pour moi, prenant ma lèvre inférieure entre ses lèvres et ensuite il lécha le pli entre mes lèvres et j'ouvris la bouche pour lui permettre d'entrer. Embrasser Edward était si bon, si naturel je pourrais l'embrasser toute la journée. Il était tellement incroyable et il avait un goût de cannelle le même dentifrice que j'utilisais.

Il fit très lentement courir ses doigts sur mon ventre et dans mes cheveux avant de les déplacer sur mon corps à travers la vallée entre mes seins et puis il glissa doucement sa main autour de l'un puis de l'autre les prenant en coupe dans ses mains, frottant son pouce avec langueur sur les cercles autour de mes mamelons et sur mes pics tendus. Tout ce qu'il faisait pour moi était si étonnamment bon je voulais qu'il n'arrête jamais.

Il se releva sur ses genoux et s'assit penché en arrière sur ses talons, alors qu'il retirait rapidement son pantalon de pyjama et il se révéla à moi. Il me coupa le souffle il était si parfait, avec son corps long, sec, légèrement musclé, ses larges épaules et il était si grand. Il se mit à genoux entre mes jambes fléchies alors que j'écartais mes cuisses pour lui faire de la place. Il mit ses mains dessus, remonta ses paumes sur mes jambes jusqu'à ce qu'elles se rejoignent au centre. Il ouvrit mes plis, passa ses pouces de haut en bas là où il y avait de l'humidité et posa l'un d'entre eux sur mon endroit le plus sensible traçant très lentement des cercles, me faisant gémir à son toucher.

« Tellement belle, » dit-il à nouveau, alors qu'il regardait mon intimité et que ses yeux remontaient progressivement de mon corps à mon visage, s'installant sur mes yeux. Je ne me sentais pas nerveuse ou embarrassée avec Edward qui me regardait ou me touchait. Je me sentais seulement bien, tellement bien. Il était si près de moi que je ne pus m'empêcher de le toucher en prenant son érection dans ma main, et de déplacer mon autre main contre lui alors qu'il fermait les yeux et gémit de plaisir.

« Edward, s'il te plaît, maintenant. » Je ne voulais pas attendre plus longtemps pour être le plus proche de lui possible. Il passa ses mains sur mon corps et massa mes deux seins pendant un instant de plus avant de placer sa main à côté de ma tête sur le lit et de se pencher pour m'embrasser alors qu'il se plaçait à mon entrée et il me pénétra lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il me remplisse complètement il resta immobile pendant un moment, me donnant le temps de m'adapter à lui et puis il commença à bouger et c'était si... parfait. Je levai mes jambes et les enroulai autour de sa taille, mes bras autour de son dos, faisant courir mes mains de haut en bas sur sa peau lisse et dans ses cheveux doux et soyeux aussi.

« Oh, Bella » dit-il d'une voix rauque. Je tirai sa tête vers la mienne parce que j'avais besoin de l'embrasser à nouveau. Il embrassa ma bouche ouverte avec la sienne, lapant ma langue avec urgence alors que lapais la sienne en retour... h_mmm, tellement bon_. Ses poussées étaient lentes et presque... méticuleuses, au début, parfaitement coordonnées avec les mouvements de notre bouche et ensuite elles s'intensifièrent avec l'urgence de nos baisers. Après un moment, il descendit sa main et commença à me frotter avec son pouce, la sensation supplémentaire me conduisit pratiquement sur le bord il était si bon, tellement bon. Je voulais durer, et je voulais qu'il dure, parce que j'aimais être si intime avec lui, le sentir à l'intérieur de moi, hors de moi, sentir son odeur glorieuse. Je me sentais perdue en lui... juste où je voulais être et je voulais que ça ne se finisse jamais. Mais, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de jouir trop longtemps je n'avais pas l'endurance pour lutter contre l'envie. Et juste comme ça, je me laissai aller et mon corps se serra autour de lui et je vins durement.

« Oh, Bella, je te sens te serrer autour de moi, c'est incroyable » murmura t-il.

« Alors fais le. » Je fus à peine capable de prononcer les mots. Il s'assit sur ses talons à nouveau et me rapprocha de lui, soulevant mes hanches sur ses cuisses il me tint en place et continua à pousser au fond de moi, un peu plus durement cette fois. Ce nouvel angle était si bien et me fit perdre le contrôle à nouveau. Mon halètement repris et avant que je ne me rende compte, je me sentis me serrer autour de lui à nouveau. Cette fois se fut trop pour qu'il se retienne, et il cria alors qu'il atteignait sa propre libération_._

Nous étions tous les deux épuisés, complètement rassasiés et dépensés, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de me relever du lit dans ses bras et de me tenir sur ses genoux, serré contre son torse et je passai mes bras autour de lui alors que nous nous accrochions l'un à l'autre et essayions de reprendre le contrôle de notre respiration. Nous étions comme un seul corps fusionné, tout en sueur et haletants et dans le besoin et _parfaits_. Après un moment, il caressa mes cheveux emmêlés et en sueur tombant dans mon dos et ensuite il se redressa pour soutenir le dos de ma tête puis il s'éloigna suffisamment pour me regarder dans les yeux, comme s'il voulait vérifier que j'allais bien et il m'embrassa brièvement sur le front avant de me serrer à nouveau contre lui, ma tête contre son torse. « C'était merveilleux Bella, mais comment tu te sens ? » demanda t-il.

« Je me sens très fatiguée, mais je suis heureuse » lui souris-je. « Et toi ? »

« C'est bien. Je suis heureux aussi. » Il me tint contre lui pendant un plus long moment, aucun d'entre nous ne voulait partir. Finalement, il me rallongea attentivement sur le lit, glissant hors de moi alors qu'il le faisait. Il passa son bras autour de moi et tira les couvertures alors que je posais ma tête sur sa poitrine, un bras sur son torse, et il mit son autre bras au-dessus du mien. Je me sentais tellement fatiguée et je ne pourrais plus garder mes yeux ouverts bien longtemps. Je commençai à somnoler lorsque je l'entendis marmonner, « Je suis tellement content que tu sois là. »

J'essayai de répondre, de façon cohérente, mais les mots sortirent trop bas pour être entendus, « contente aussi d'être là. »

J'ouvris les yeux pendant quelques secondes et lui souris il me regardait encore et je l'entendis dire, « Bienvenue à Chicago, Bella » et il me sourit en retour alors qu'il fermait les yeux.

Avec son bras toujours enroulé autour de moi, je me permis de fermer les yeux aussi. Je pense que nous nous endormîmes tous les deux avec des sourires sur le visage ce soir-là.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilààààààà! J'ai perdu personne? XD<em>

_Eh bien moi je dis pour un accueil, _ÇA_ c'est un accueil! :D_

_Vous ne vous y attendiez pas je parie. Alors, bonne ou mauvaise surprise? Dites-moi tout ;)_

_A bientôt!_

_Bisous :)_


	12. Définitions

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_J'espère que vous allez bien?_

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre :)_

_Merci à toutes pour les reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori._

_**nini33:** Hey! Merci pour ta review :). C'est sûr que Bella n'est pas perdante du tout :P. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;). Xoxo._

_**vanina:** Coucou! Merci pour ta review :). Contente que ça t'ait plu^^. A bientôt! Xoxo._

_**larsand:** Coucou! Merci pour ta review :). Je pense que ce que tu as ressenti en lisant ce chapitre, c'est ce que l'auteur voulait faire passer à travers son écriture, elle a parfaitement atteint son but puisque j'ai ressenti la même chose aussi XD. En tout cas, elle sera heureuse de l'apprendre^^. Tu veux plus de chapitres comme ça? Eh bien, il suffit de continuer à me lire :P :P. A bientôt! Xoxo_

_Et merci à ma bêta, Missleez, qui malgré tout le boulot qu'elle a, trouve toujours du temps pour chasser mes fautes :D  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 12 : Définitions<span>

**Edward**

Je me réveillai surpris, mon esprit sous le choc des... activités de la nuit précédente. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que ça ait pu réellement arrivé. Et pourtant, elle était là, couchée dans _mon_ lit, enveloppée dans _mes_ bras, et nous étions complètement nus. La pièce était encore assez sombre, donc je relâchai à contre-cœur mon emprise sur le corps de Bella dormant pour rouler et regarder le réveil. Il était juste un peu plus de cinq heures du matin. Je savais que c'était dimanche, donc je n'avais pas à me soucier d'être prêt pour le travail.

Le travail. Pouah. Je n'avais pas pensé au travail quand j'avais invité Bella ici pour le reste de ses vacances. Mais je savais qu'il n'y aurait aucune sortie de travail cette semaine, surtout si j'avais l'intention de la raccompagner à Seattle quand ses vacances seraient terminées. Ce que je ferais. Il était hors de question que je m'attende à ce qu'elle y retourne seule. Pour lui faire face. Juste penser à la possibilité était gênant, alors j'arrêtai. Je retournai mon attention sur la beauté dormant dans mon lit.

Étonnamment, je n'étais pas fatigué, même après le voyage de toute la journée d'hier. Le sommeil était venu facilement avec Bella dans mes bras. J'avais rêvé de ça pendant des semaines, et j'avais finalement fait mon deuil avec le fait que ça n'aurait jamais lieu jusqu'à il y avait quelques jours. J'avais gardé espoir jusqu'à ce que je la rencontre, et pendant les premiers jours de mon voyage. Mais elle avait l'air si heureuse avec Emmett que je n'avais pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter le fait qu'elle était avec lui. Jusqu'à vendredi soir. Il y avait deux nuits, mon espoir était revenu. Je détestai la façon dont Emmett avait blessé Bella, mais en même temps, je voulais lui baiser les pieds de l'avoir poussée dans mes bras. Je souris à nouveau alors que je la reprenais dans mes bras. Elle remua, mais ne se réveilla pas. Je savais que je pourrais la tenir toute la nuit, toutes les nuits, aussi longtemps que je vivrais, et je ne m'en lasserai jamais.

Je restai allongé dans le lit, tenant Bella, pendant plus d'une heure, juste à la regarder dormir. Pendant que je l'observais, mon esprit vagabonda, se demandant ce que nous pourrions faire aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce que je _voulais_ faire, rester au lit avec elle toute la journée, ne jamais partir, et surtout, avoir un remake de la nuit dernière, pourrait clairement être inapproprié. C'était un peu étrange de vouloir ça, ça n'avait jamais été qui j'étais. Bien sûr, je n'avais même jamais _pensé_ être amoureux de n'importe quelle autre fille. Avec Bella, je _savais_ que je l'étais. C'était difficile à expliquer, même pour moi.

Vu qu'elle dormait encore à sept heures trente, je décidai que je ferais mieux de commencer ma journée indépendamment de ce que je _voulais_. Sortant du lit, j'eus une soudaine inspiration. Je trouvai un bout de papier et un stylo, et en revenant en arrière sur la façon dont notre relation avait été pendant des années, je lui écris un mot.

_Bella,_

_J'espère que tu as apprécié ton repos. Je serai dans la cuisine avec le petit-déjeuner quand tu te réveilleras._

_Edward_

J'aurais presque ajouté 'Je t'aime' à la fin du mot. Cependant, je décidai d'aller contre ça, parce que les choses avaient récemment changées en ma faveur, outre le fait qu'elle savait déjà ce que je ressentais, je pensais quand même que ça pourrait aller trop loin trop tôt. Maintenant que je l'avais enfin, je ne voulais pas la faire fuir. J'espérais ne pas l'avoir déjà fait, compte tenu que j'avais couché avec elle dès la première nuit que je l'avais eue ici, pendant ce qui était censé être sa nuit de noces. Je pris le mot et le plaçai sur mon oreiller avant de me diriger pieds nus vers la salle de bain et de prendre une douche.

Après que je fus sorti de la douche, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et sortis tous les ingrédients pour faire des omelettes. Je venais de terminer de couper le jambon et les poivrons en dés et j'avais versé le premier bol d'œufs battus dans la poêle préchauffée quand je sentis les bras chauds de Bella entourer ma taille. Je souris et me retournai. « Bonjour, » la saluai-je.

« Joyeux anniversaire » répondit-elle. Je sentis la confusion sur mon visage, et je pourrais dire par sa réaction que Bella la remarqua aussi. « C'est ton anniversaire, non ? Le vingt juin ? » précisa t-elle, tout à coup moins sûre d'elle.

« Ouais, le vingt juin c'est mon anniversaire » la rassurai-je. « Je suppose que j'ai juste oublié la date d'aujourd'hui. » Je me retournai pour vérifier les œufs. Après les avoir retournés et ajouté les ingrédients, je dis, « Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai oublié mon propre anniversaire. »

Elle rit avec moi. « J'allais dire la même chose. » Entendre son rire était... magique. Elle avait traversé tellement de choses, et j'étais heureux qu'elle semblait s'être acclimatée d'être avec moi si rapidement.

Alors que nous étions assis à table, j'étais sur le point de dire quelque chose mais Bella me coupa l'herbe sous le pied. « Merci pour le mot. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment aussi agréable que de se réveiller à côté de _toi._ »

« Je suis désolé, mon am... » je m'interrompis avant de l'appeler 'mon amour'. _Trop tôt, me dis-je. Tu es amoureux d'elle, mais elle n'en est pas là. Encore._ « Je suis désolé, Bella » corrigeai-je.

« Ça va » m'assura t-elle, ne semblant pas s'être aperçue de ma bourde. Ou l'ignorant simplement. « Le mot était en fait assez sympa. Comme avant. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ton écriture. »

Je changeai rapidement de sujet, voulant avoir son avis sur ce que j'avais prévu pour le reste de la journée. Je lui dis, « Alors, je pensais, que peut-être on pourrait aller voir mes parents aujourd'hui ? Je sais qu'ils aimeraient te rencontrer, ils savent qu'on a gardé le contact pendant toutes ces années. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Euh... » s'interrompit-elle nerveusement.

« Mais, si tu ne veux pas, on peut faire autre chose, » dis-je rapidement, changeant immédiatement mes plans. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'autre à faire ici ? _Match de base-ball, zoo, musée_. Je me creusai la tête pour trouver des idées. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, je le ferais.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça » commença Bella. Je la regardai, attendant qu'elle continue. Après quelques minutes à la regarder se mordre la lèvre inférieure nerveusement, elle parla à nouveau. « Et s'ils ne m'aiment pas ? Je veux dire, tu te souviens de notre relation ? » demanda t-elle, faisant un geste de la main entre nous deux. « Elle a évidemment changée après... la nuit dernière. Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à tout le monde ? » Elle était définitivement nerveuse.

« Il n'y a rien à dire. Je veux dire, pas _rien_ à dire. Merde. Je ne voulais pas dire ça » dis-je. Maintenant _je_ devenais nerveux. « Évidemment qu'il y a _quelque chose_ à dire, mais pas avant que tu sois prête » lui assurai-je. « Personne n'est obligé de savoir que nous... notre relation évolue. »

« D'accord. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Ouais. Donc, je suis quoi pour toi alors ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr » me protégeai-je. Je savais ce que je voulais qu'elle soit, mais je n'étais pas sûr de savoir comment elle allait réagir.

« Ta petite amie ? »

_Oui !_ Cria ma tête. A la place, je dis « C'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Peut-être » dit-elle timidement.

Je ne pouvais pas en croire mes oreilles. _Elle veut être ma petite amie ?_ Je dus clarifier. « Tu veux être avec moi ? »

« Oui, je le veux » dit-elle. « J'ai juste l'impression que c'est trop tôt. Je veux dire, _hier_ j'étais fiancée à quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'est-ce que les gens vont penser de moi, voletant de gars en gars comme ça ? »

« D'accord, quelques petites choses » commençai-je, essayant d'être la voix de la raison pour elle. « Ce que les gens pensent de toi, ou de moi, ou de toute relation que nous décidons d'avoir n'a pas d'importance. » Elle se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête à mes paroles. « Deuxièmement, tu ne volettes pas. Tu n'as pas mis fin à cette relation, il l'a fait. Parce qu'il était intéressé par ton amie pour le crier à haute voix. Ce _n'est pas_ ta faute. Et pour finir, c'est seulement trop tôt si tu n'es pas prête. Si tu es prête à aller de l'avant, alors il n'est pas trop tôt. »

« J'étais prête à aller de l'avant dès qu'il m'a dit qu'il était déjà sorti avec elle. » Elle attrapa ma main et la serra quand elle dit ça, parlant à la fois avec les mots et les actes. Elle était prête à aller de l'avant avec _moi_.

« Alors voilà ta réponse. »

« Merci, » dit-elle.

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je te l'ai dit. Je t'ai promis que je serais là pour toi si jamais tu avais besoin de moi, et tu avais besoin de moi. Donc j'étais là. Fin de l'histoire. Pas plus de remerciement. »

« Très bien » accepta t-elle, baissant son regard vers la table. « Euh, je devrais probablement prendre une douche » dit-elle, après quelques minutes de silence.

« Bien sûr » acceptai-je rapidement.

Elle se leva de table, regardant autour d'elle. « Euh, je vais juste utiliser la même salle de bain qu'hier soir si ça te convient ? » Ce qui aurait été une déclaration arrivait juste comme une question.

« Ouais, bien sûr. » Je ne pus empêcher le sourire d'émerger sur mon visage. Mon sourire n'était pas la seule partie de mon corps qui se souvenait de la nuit dernière. Je me levai de table et ajustai mon pantalon, essayant de cacher ma réaction involontaire à Bella. Ça ne fonctionna pas. Elle me sourit, puis s'avança et enroula ses bras autour de mon cou. Mes bras trouvèrent leur propre chemin vers sa taille. C'est alors que je remarquai qu'elle portait une de mes chemises. Et aussi près que je pourrais le dire, _seulement_ ça. C'était sérieusement la chose la plus sexy que j'ai jamais vue. « Tu portes ma chemise » réussis-je à articuler.

« Ouais. J'ai mes propres vêtements, bien sûr, mais je voulais porter les tiens. » Elle se mordit la lèvre et rougit. « J'espère que ça ne t'embête pas que je l'ai empruntée » dit-elle, puis ajouta comme presque une arrière pensée « petit ami. »

_Bordel de merde, est-ce qu'elle vient juste volontairement d'admettre qu'elle veut porter mes vêtements ? Et m'appeler 'petit ami' ? Mec, je l'aime. D'accord, reprends-toi_, me dis-je. Je déglutis, puis dis « C'est plus que correct. Tu es éblouissante » dans cette même voix rauque qu'auparavant. La veille, Bella avait pris les devants. Maintenant que je n'avais plus l'impression de marcher sur des œufs avec elle, je pris l'initiative. J'attrapai sa main gauche de ma main droite et la ramenai dans la chambre. Je la retournai de sorte qu'elle soit désormais face à moi. Je voulais la plaquer contre moi, mais j'avais peur de la blesser si elle ne s'y attendait pas, donc je penchai soigneusement ma bouche vers la sienne et l'embrassai avec toute la passion que je pouvais. Elle me retourna le baiser avec impatience. Mon corps répondait déjà à sa proximité, même si en toute honnêteté, j'étais déjà dur après l'avoir vue dans ma chemise, et je pus sentir dans l'urgence de ses lèvres sur les miennes qu'elle était aussi prête pour un autre round. Alors que mes mains atteignaient les boutons de sa chemise, mon téléphone commença à vibrer dans ma poche. « On doit se foutre de moi, » murmurai-je, ma bouche toujours contre Bella. « Ne bouge pas, » lui dis-je, m'écartant à contre cœur et sortant mon téléphone de ma poche. Je regardai le nom de l'appelant et maudis silencieusement mon frère de m'appeler _maintenant_. Encore essoufflé, je répondis, « Hey Jazz. Quoi de neuf ? »

Bella s'assit sur mon lit, attendant après moi. « Je ne peux pas simplement appeler mon frère préféré sans avoir une raison ? Surtout pour son anniversaire ? » dit-il.

« Euh, ouais, je suppose que si » dis-je, réalisant que ce ne serait peut-être pas une conversation aussi rapide que je l'avais espéré. Je roulai des yeux, essayant de communiquer à Bella que ça pourrait prendre un certain temps. Elle hocha simplement la tête en retour, souriant d'un petit sourire.

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec Bella, la nuit dernière ? »

Bella était toujours assise là, et même si je ne planifiais pas d''embrasser et parler' pour ainsi dire, je me sentirais plus à l'aise d'avoir cette conversation seul. « Ne quitte pas » dis-je à Jazz.

« Oooh, elle est assise là avec toi, pas vrai ? » dit-il.

Je l'ignorai et couvris le téléphone de ma paume, parlant à Bella. « Je suis vraiment désolé, mais il veut discuter. » Je roulai des yeux à nouveau, lui montrait que je ne voulais définitivement pas lui parler maintenant. « Tu veux aller prendre ta douche maintenant, et j'attendrais que tu aies terminé ? »

« Ouais, bien sûr. Je te verrais... tout à l'heure, » dit-elle, se levant et déposant un chaste baiser sur ma bouche. Elle ouvrit sa valise et en tira une nouvelle pile de vêtements. Je la regardai avec une attention particulière jusqu'à ce qu'elle me rappelle, « Tu dois parler à ton frère » faisant un signe de tête vers le téléphone encore serré dans ma main. Je l'avais déjà oublié.

« C'est vrai. D'accord. Profite de ta douche. » Je me penchai et l'embrassai à nouveau. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Elle était trop irrésistible.

Je la regardai partir et m'assis sur le bord du lit. Je ne savais pas combien de temps je restai là, à penser à Bella, avant que j'entende, « Edward ! Hey, Edward ! Tu ne m'as pas oublié, si ? » à l'autre bout du fil.

Je sortis suffisamment de ma torpeur pour parler à Jasper. « Ouais, je suis là. »

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec Bella la nuit dernière ? » demanda t-il à nouveau. Le mec était implacable dans sa quête d'information. Je pouvais pratiquement entendre ses sourcils se tortiller à travers le téléphone, et j'étais reconnaissant qu'il ne soit pas sur une conversation vidéo.

« Les choses étaient bien » répondis-je. C'était la vérité, en gros, et ça maintenait mon vœu que je ne trahirais par la confiance de Bella. Je lui avais dit ce matin, au petit-déjeuner, que personne ne devrait savoir exactement comment les choses évoluaient entre nous. J'avais l'intention de tenir cette promesse.

« Juste bien ? _Bien_ est décevant, petit frère » me réprimanda Jasper.

« Écoute, on est différent, toi et moi. Sans offense, Jazz, mais tu es... plus lâche que je le suis. Tu l'as toujours été. »

« Putain de merde ! Tu as couché avec elle, pas vrai ? »

_Comment il fait ça ? Il semble toujours savoir_. Je m'arrêtai, essayant de trouver comment répondre à son explosion sans mentir ni briser cette promesse que j'avais faite à Bella. Mais, il voyait à travers moi. « Mec, bien joué ! » exulta t-il.

« Mec, tais-toi. Tu ne peux pas le dire à quelqu'un, surtout pas à Papa et Maman. Bella est déjà nerveuse de les rencontrer. Elle a peur qu'ils ne l'apprécient pas. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ne vont pas apprécier ? Bella est géniale. »

« Elle l'est » soupirai-je, puis je revins à la réalité, expliquant ses insécurités à mon frère. « Tu dois voir ça de son point de vue. Pense à la relation que j'ai eue avec elle pendant toutes ces années » commençai-je.

« Ouais, à ce sujet » m'interrompis Jasper. « Je pense que j'avais raison l'été dernier au club. »

Il réussit à me distraire. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? ». Honnêtement, je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont il parlait. La mémoire de Jasper avait toujours été meilleure que la mienne.

« Eh bien, j'ai été dans l'heureuse position de vous regarder tous les deux la semaine dernière, et bien que je le pensais différemment quand je l'ai dit, j'avais encore raison. Vos lettres n'étaient pas seulement platoniques pendant toutes ces années. » Je commençai à l'interrompre, mais il continua à parler, reconnaissant ma pensée avant que je ne l'exprime. « Elles n'avaient pas besoin d'être sexuelles ou sensuelles ou peu importe pour être au-delà de platonique, Edward. Je veux dire, penses-y. Quel est le but de sortir avec quelqu'un ? Pour apprendre à connaître l'autre personne, non ? » Je vis où il voulait en venir avec ce train de pensées, mais je lui permis d'en venir à cette conclusion en tout cas. « C'est ce que Bella et toi avez fait avec vos lettres au fil des années. Et je pense que c'est pour ça que tu n'as jamais vraiment été heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Mec, quand est-ce que tu es devenu si profond ? » ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander avec un petit rire.

« Ça vient avec l'âge » dit-il. Puis, se joignant à mon rire, il ajouta, « Et Alice. Elle vous a vu ensemble depuis longtemps. Elle est allée avec tout le truc du mariage de Bella et Emmett parce qu'elle se soucie de Bella et elle voulait la laisser faire ses propres choix. »

« Alice semble intelligente, sage au-delà de son âge » pensai-je.

« Ouais, elle l'est. Et même si elle est vraiment en colère contre sa sœur d'avoir trahi Bella comme ça, en même temps, elle est contente de voir Bella avec toi à la place. Même si ça signifie perdre Bella pendant un moment. »

« Juste pendant un moment ? » demandai-je.

« Eh bien, allez, mec, tu as dû voir l'alchimie que j'avais avec Alice. Elle est définitivement plus qu'une aventure d'un soir. »

« Sérieusement, Jazz ? Tu as déjà couché avec elle ? Tu la connais depuis une semaine ! »

« Je pensais que nous avions déjà convenu que j'étais plus 'lâche' que toi » rit-il. « D'ailleurs, tu as couché avec Bella » souligna t-il.

« Ouais, mais tu ne viens pas juste d'essayer de me convaincre que je suis sorti avec elle pendant des années par le service postal ? »

« Touché. »

Au même moment, j'entendis la douche s'éteindre dans l'autre pièce. « Hey, Jazz, elle vient d'éteindre la douche. Je dois y aller. »

« Oh, une dernière chose avant que tu ne raccroches. La vraie raison de mon appel. »

« Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas appelé pour me harceler sur ma nouvelle petite amie le jour de mon anniversaire ? » raillai-je. Mais, je n'étais pas en colère contre lui. Il m'avait donné beaucoup à réfléchir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » s'étouffa t-il. J'essayai de repenser aux trois dernières secondes de la conversation. Je n'arrivais pas à revenir sur quelque chose qui aurait suscité ce genre de réaction de sa part, donc je ne dis rien, attendant qu'il clarifie. Quand il se rendit compte, que je n'avais pas de réponse à lui donner, il dit, « Tu viens juste d'appeler Bella ta petite amie. » _Oups_.

« Oh. Euh, ouais. On en a parlé ce matin et on a décidé que c'est ce qu'on voulait. Après la nuit dernière, on s'est tous les deux sentis mieux sur ce qu'on avait fait avec un nom pour notre relation. »

« Vraiment ? Alors, elle est aussi prude que toi ? » rit-il. « D'accord, vous êtes vraiment faire l'un pour l'autre. »

La douche avait été éteinte depuis un moment maintenant. Franchement, je fus surpris que Bella ne soit pas encore déjà revenue dans la chambre. Je décidai de pousser Jasper à nouveau et de finir cette conversation. « Alors, tu as dit que cette conversation avait effectivement une raison ? » lui rappelai-je.

« Oui. Maman veut que tu viennes dîner ce soir pour ton anniversaire. »

« Ouais, d'accord. On devrait pouvoir surmonter ça » dis-je. « Fais-lui juste savoir que j'amènerai une... invitée. »

« Je le ferai. »

« Très bien. Merci pour la conversation, Jazz. »

« Ouais, pas de problème. Oh, et Edward ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Je sais que tu voulais Bella depuis un moment maintenant, alors, félicitations, je suppose. »

« Merci, Jazz. » Je raccrochai mon téléphone juste au moment où Bella émergeait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle était éblouissante en jean et dans une blouse bleu profond. Je lui dis, et elle rougit, c'était quelque chose que j'avais remarqué la semaine dernière, quelque chose qui ne pourrait pas être transposé dans un format écrit, elle rougissait beaucoup. Après un moment à s'admirer l'un l'autre, je lui dis, « Ma mère veut qu'on aille là-bas pour dîner ce soir. Est-ce que c'est bon ? »

« Oui » dit-elle résolument. Son ton était maintenant beaucoup plus sûr qu'il ne l'avait été. On aurait dit qu'elle avait fait un peu d'introspection pour elle-même pendant les vingt minutes que nous avions passé à part. Je hochai la tête, heureux qu'elle ne semble plus inquiète de rencontrer mes parents.

**~ * PPT * ~**

Je dus être honnête avec elle pendant le trajet, je lui dis que Jasper avait deviné que nous étions déjà ensemble. Elle sembla le prendre dans la foulée, et j'étais heureux pour cela, je ne savais pas ce que j'aurais fait si elle avait été en colère contre moi pour lui avoir dit. Même si je ne lui avais pas _dit._

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la maison en pierres de mes parents, la réaction de Bella fut semblable à celle de la nuit précédente quand nous avions déposé Jasper. Je l'aidai à sortir de la voiture et passai mon bras autour de ses épaules. Elle leva les yeux, en souriant, et passa son bras autour de ma taille. Même si au fond de moi je savais qu'elle avait accepté l'étape de la relation, chaque fois qu'elle ne s'éloignait pas de mon toucher continuait à me ravir. Et sentir son retour de tels gestes simples était encore mieux.

Quand nous entrâmes à l'intérieur, elle regarda partout, prenant dans toute la nuance de la pièce que ma mère avait décorée. « Je pensais que tu avais dit que c'était juste une maison comme une autre à l'intérieur » me murmura t-elle.

« Elle ne l'est pas ? » demandai-je, la taquinant. En grandissant, je savais que la maison était jolie, mais c'était juste la maison. Alors que mes parents avaient été bien, ils nous avaient élevé Jasper et moi pour que nous ayons la tête sur les épaules et soyons terre à terre. Nous n'avions jamais été autorisé à être vaniteux au sujet de ce que nous avions, parce que comme mon père avait l'habitude de dire, _'vous n'avez rien, ici tout appartient à votre mère et moi'_. Il ne disait pas ça comme une chose péjorative, juste le simple fait pour que Jasper et moi restions humbles.

Bella me fixa et dit, « Elle est plus que normale, oui. Elle est magnifique. » Les deux derniers mots furent dit à peine plus fort qu'un murmure, elle était très impressionnée par la maison.

Nous ayant entendu entrer, ma famille vint nous saluer. Ma mère et mon père semblaient impatients, je pouvais dire par leurs expressions que Jazz ne leur avait pas dit qui serait mon invitée. J'étais plus inquiet par la réaction de ma mère que celle de mon père, mon père était facile à vivre, et non pas comme obnubilé par... avoir des petits-enfants comme ma mère l'était. Même si je savais que j'avais choisi Bella indépendamment de ce qu'ils pensaient d'elle aujourd'hui, j'étais encore soudainement nerveux de la présenter à ma mère. Eh bien, je pouvais aussi bien foncer dans le tas, arracher le pansement d'un coup sec pour ainsi dire. « Maman, papa, voici Bella. Bella, voici ma mère, Esmée, et mon père, Carlisle. »

« Bella ? » me demanda ma mère, n'essayant même pas de cacher le choc dans sa voix. Je hochai légèrement la tête, essayant de lui faire comprendre que ce qu'elle venait de faire était... eh bien, impoli. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement, mais elle comprit mon allusion et les détendit rapidement. « Bella, c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer » dit-elle, venant vers nous et elle prit une des mains de Bella dans les siennes.

Parce que la réaction de ma mère au nom de Bella avait été si forte, Bella l'avait évidemment remarquée, et je l'avais immédiatement senti se tendre à mes côtés. Elle se raidit encore alors que ma mère s'approchait de nous, mais heureusement elle se détendit rapidement quand elle sentit la chaleur et l'amour émaner de ma mère. Malgré le choc du début, ma mère était vraiment une personne chaleureuse et accueillante. Bien que je ne lui avais pas parlé des sentiments que j'avais développés pour Bella à travers nos lettres, elle avait certainement remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas chez moi depuis quelques semaines. Bien que je ne sortais pas autant que Jasper, quand il était à la maison, bien sûr, évidemment il n'y avait pas beaucoup de rendez-vous quand il était en mission à l'étranger, j'avais eu des rendez-vous dans le passé, mais une fois que j'eus accepté mes sentiments pour Bella, j'avais arrêté de voir d'autres femmes. Je n'avais pas amené beaucoup de copines chez moi dans le passé, mais il y en avait eu assez pour que ma mère remarque le changement quand j'avais complètement arrêté de sortir.

Donc, maintenant, qu'ils rencontraient Bella, leur réaction était tout à fait appropriée. Une fois que ma mère lâcha la main de Bella, mon père s'approcha. J'avais aussi vu le choc sur son expression au début, mais il avait fait un meilleur travail que ma mère pour le cacher à Bella. « Bienvenue dans notre maison, Bella » dit-il chaleureusement.

« Merci de m'avoir invitée. Votre maison est magnifique » répondit Bella.

Mon père rit. « C'est Esmée qui a tout fait. C'est une merveilleuse décoratrice. »

« Oui, vous l'êtes » dit Bella en se retournant vers ma mère.

« Merci, Bella » répondit ma mère. « Eh bien, nous devrions aller dans le salon. Ça n'a aucun sens de rester debout dans le hall d'entrée toute la nuit. Venez, venez. » Elle nous fit signe de la suivre, et c'est ce que nous fîmes.

Tout le monde s'assit, sauf mon père, qui se tenait derrière le même mini bar qu'il avait toujours fait quand il avait de la compagnie. Ma mère, Jazz et moi, prenions toujours les mêmes boissons, alors il dut seulement demander à Bella sa préférence. « Quel que soit le vin rouge que vous avez ce sera super. Merci » lui dit-elle. Une fois que tout le monde fut servi, mon père pris un siège à côté de ma mère, en face de Jasper, Bella et moi, qui étions assis sur le sofa. Je posai mon bras sur les épaules de Bella et elle posa sa main sur ma cuisse. Je ne pus retenir le sourire sur mon visage, j'étais plus heureux que je l'avais été depuis longtemps. Je la rapprochai instinctivement de moi.

« Alors, Bella, qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Chicago ? » demanda ma mère. Je lui lançai un sale regard, mais seul Jasper le remarqua. Il grogna à ma réaction pour la question de notre mère, mais tout le monde l'ignora.

Bella se racla la gorge, de toute évidence mal à l'aise avec cette question. Mais, elle fut forte, et y répondit quand même. Bien qu'elle fut délibérément vague, laissant de côté la plupart des détails intimes. Elle commença par une question. « Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'Edward vous a dit à propos de ma... situation ? »

« Eh bien... juste que vous avez conservé une relation de correspondants pendant toutes ces années, puis plus récemment que tu étais dans une relation, et que tu allais te marier. Il nous a dit qu'il allait faire le voyage jusqu'à Seattle pour te rencontrer pour la première fois à ton mariage. »

« D'accord » dit Bella. « C'est tout à fait vrai. Alors, ce qui m'amène aujourd'hui à Chicago est essentiellement un cas de dégonflement. J'ai parlé à mon fian-, mon ex la nuit avant le mariage et il m'a laissé savoir qu'il avait changé d'avis. »

« Oh, chérie, c'est terrible. La nuit d'avant ? »

« Ouais. Ça m'a prise au dépourvu, mais je pense que c'était probablement mieux. Je ne voudrais pas être mariée à quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas se marier avec moi. » Elle haussa les épaules comme si ce n'était pas une grosse affaire. J'étais émerveillé par son endurance, je savais qu'elle était en colère contre Emmett, mais elle était incroyablement cavalière quand elle discutait de la situation avec d'autres personnes. Mais, je ne voudrais pas être à la place d'Emmett quand elle rentrera à Seattle. Ce gars était bon pour une sérieuse engueulade, j'en étais presque sûr.

« C'est bon pour toi, d'être assez forte pour supporter une chose si terrible. »

« Merci. » Bella hocha la tête, reconnaissante pour ces mots. C'était exactement ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre, et j'étais content que ma mère lui ait dit. Bella continua son histoire, « Alors vu que j'avais déjà pris mes jours de congés, j'ai décidé que je pourrais aussi bien faire une sorte de voyage loin de cette histoire, alors où est-ce mieux qu'ici, avec Edward ? J'ai apprécié le temps passé avec lui la semaine dernière, et je pensais que ce serait agréable d'apprendre à mieux le connaître. »

« Eh bien, vous avez réussi » murmura Jasper, souriant de façon narquoise à Bella et moi. Cette fois, mon regard meurtrier le visait lui, mais ça semblait inutile. Seulement Bella et moi l'entendîmes, et en dehors de mon lancé de regard il n'y eut aucune réaction de personne.

C'est ce que je pensais, de toute façon, jusqu'à ce que je regarde le visage de Bella et vit qu'il était d'un rouge profond. « Euh, est-ce que ça poserait problème si j'utilisais votre salle de bain avant le dîner ? » demanda Bella. Elle avait l'air d'avoir désespérément besoin de s'éloigner de Jasper et son commentaire sournois afin de se calmer pour continuer la visite.

« Bien sûr, chérie. C'est en haut des escaliers, première porte à gauche. »

« Merci » dit Bella à nouveau. Elle me tendit son verre de vin et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, les vannes s'ouvrirent. « Edward, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? » demanda mon père. Je fus choqué par sa réaction, parce qu'il avait été si cordial et poli dans le hall. Je n'avais aucune idée qu'il avait mijoté pendant tout ce temps.

« Bien sûr que oui. Bella est devenue l'une de mes meilleures amies au fil des années, et elle avait besoin de moi. Son fiancé a décidé la _nuit avant_ leur mariage qu'il ne voulait pas l'épouser. Elle avait besoin d'un ami, quelqu'un qui n'était pas trop près de chez elle, pour être là pour elle, et elle est venue vers moi. Bien sûr, j'allais l'aider quand elle me l'a demandé. N'importe qui aurait fait la même chose. »

« Peut-être » concéda mon père. « Mais qui a t-il au sujet de votre langage corporel ici aujourd'hui ? Tu as ton bras autour d'elle, et elle pose sa main sur ta jambe ? Vous semblez plus que 'juste des amis'. »

« Eh bien, c'est parce que c'est le cas » dis-je tout simplement. Je ne ressentis pas le besoin de défendre mes choix devant eux, j'avais maintenant vingt-neuf ans, et j'étais parfaitement capable de prendre mes propres décisions. Et celle-ci était l'une pour laquelle j'étais prêt à me battre. Je regardai mes parents, prêt à leur faire comprendre que j'étais sérieux à son sujet.

Ils semblèrent comprendre le message, parce que mon père resta là, réfléchissant silencieusement à ce que j'avais dit, et ma mère dit, « Eh bien, tant que vous avez pris la décision ensemble, et que vous êtes heureux avec ce choix. »

« Nous le sommes » lui assurai-je. « Je le promets. »

« Très bien, alors » dit-elle, tapotant sur la jambe de mon père, mettant fin à toute autre discussion au sujet de Bella et moi.

Je fus reconnaissant pour ça, surtout quand Bella réapparut quelques instants plus tard, semblant plus calme. Je ne voulais pas que quelque chose de plus qui pourrait la bouleversée soit dit. Elle sourit, alors qu'elle nous rejoignait, reprenant sa place à côté de moi. Je l'embrassai sur la tempe quand elle s'assit, et elle se tourna pour me sourire. Je lui souris en retour, lui disant _je t'aime_ avec mes yeux.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans incident. Mes parents questionnèrent Bella à propos de Seattle, et elle répondit à leur question avec aisance. Lorsque nous passâmes à table, Bella mangea silencieusement tandis que le reste d'entre nous rattrapions le temps perdu après que Jasper et moi soyons partis pendant une semaine. Et après le dessert, je ramenai Bella à mon appartement.

Nous nous câlinâmes sous une couverture, regardant un film ensemble dans le salon, puis allâmes tous les deux nous coucher cette nuit. Une fois que nous fûmes blottis dans mon lit en pyjamas, je murmurai dans ses cheveux, « Merci d'avoir passer mon anniversaire avec moi. »

« Je ne l'aurais raté pour rien au monde » dit-elle, citant mon e-mail du jour d'après où j'avais reçu l'annonce de ses fiançailles.

Je ne pus penser à une réponse appropriée, alors j'embrassai simplement ses cheveux et la rapprochai de moi, la tenant dans mes bras alors que nous nous endormions ensemble.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà!<em>

_Rassurées? Bella ne regrette pas et Edward non plus (quoi que venant de lui on s'en doutait un peu XD)!_

_J'ai beaucoup aimé la conversation avec Jasper, il me fait penser à Alice mais en version masculine :D  
><em>

_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis ;)_

_Je vous dis à demain pour le nouveau chapitre de MotH^^_

_Xoxo_


	13. Spaghettis oubliés

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien?  
><em>

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre :)_

_Merci à toutes pour les reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori._

_**lilison:** Coucou! Merci pour ta review :). Contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que la suite te plairas tout autant. A bientôt! Bisous._

_Et merci à Missleez, ma bêta :)_

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 13 : Spaghettis oubliés<span>

**Bella**

Lundi matin, je me réveillai avec un autre mot d'Edward.

_Bella,_

_Je suis désolé je ne pouvais pas manquer le travail cette semaine. Je termine à dix-huit heures, et nous pouvons faire quelque chose ensuite. Fais comme chez toi dans l'appartement. Je t'ai laissé les clés et celle de la Volvo si tu veux sortir, mais s'il te plaît, demande le chemin à Félix, le portier d'aujourd'hui, avant. Aussi, n'hésite pas à appeler ma mère si tu as besoin d'autre chose. Elle travaille à domicile, et son travail est beaucoup plus flexible que le mien._

_-Edward._

Il avait inscrit le numéro de téléphone de sa mère sous son nom en bas de la page. Je lus le mot et soupirai. Bien sûr, je savais qu'il allait devoir aller travailler. Nous en avions parlé hier soir avant de nous coucher et j'avais compris. Après tout, j'avais fait la même chose avec lui à Seattle, je l'avais laissé seul avec Alice.

Je pensais que la façon dont il laissait des mots pour moi était sympa, mais c'était un peu triste qu'il ne soit pas là aujourd'hui. Je réalisai que les gens laissaient des mots pour leurs proches, mais vu qu'au début nous étions des correspondants, ça semblait en quelque sorte plus significatif pour moi qu'il ait écrit des petits mots. Je sortis du lit d'Edward et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Je souris quand je vis qu'il y avait laissé un autre mot.

_Je t'aime._

_E_

Celui-là me déchira un peu. Bien sûr, je connaissais ses sentiments, et je ne pouvais même pas en vouloir plus venant de lui. Je n'étais juste pas encore tout à fait prête pour lui retourner le sentiment. Mais, je me demandais si je l'aimais ou pas. C'était une possibilité, je supposais. J'avais de forts sentiments pour lui, ça j'en étais certaine. Mais de l'amour ? Je ne savais pas encore.

J'allumai la douche et alors que j'attendais l'eau chaude, je repensai à ces deux derniers jours. Commençant par le voyage en avion jusqu'ici, j'avais été celle qui avait poussé les choses. Et même si ce n'était légèrement pas dans mon caractère d'avoir fait ces choses, je ne me sentais pas mal avec Edward. Rien n'était jamais mal quand j'étais avec lui.

Je testai la température de l'eau avec ma main, et convaincue que je ne serais pas gelée ou brûlée, je me mis sous la douche, continuant mon monologue intérieur alors que je me lavais. Je me souvins de la femme dans l'avion qui avait reconnu quelque chose entre nous deux. Elle avait dit, _n'êtes vous pas adorable tous les deux. Tellement heureux et amoureux_. Rien ne lui avait indiqué à ce moment là, que l'amour était à sens unique. Et quand Edward avait tenté de la corriger, c'était moi qui l'avait arrêté. J'avais voulu qu'elle pense que nous étions amoureux.

Puis il y avait eu le trajet de la maison de ses parents jusqu'à chez lui, après que nous ayons déposé Jasper. Je n'avais pas été capable de garder mes yeux loin de lui. Ou mes mains. J'avais apprécié de le toucher, et je lui avais même dit.

Les souvenirs continuèrent à inonder mon esprit, accélérant et clignotant dans mon cerveau. Sa chevalerie, en insistant pour prendre ma valise, même si j'étais parfaitement capable de le faire moi-même. Sentir la réaction physique que je causais chez lui. Plus de baisers. Faire l'amour. S'endormir ensemble dans son lit. Se réveiller hier, souhaitant qu'il soit dans le lit. Lire son mot et sentir une montée de chaleur dans la sensation qu'il était là, pas à l'écrit. Passer mes bras autour de lui dans sa cuisine, le regarder cuisiner. Accepter d'être sa petite amie. Et rencontrer ses parents.

Tout ça se jouait encore et encore dans mon esprit, révélant en moi des sentiments que jamais je n'aurais pensé possible dans une toute nouvelle relation. Alors que je rinçais le shampoing dans mes cheveux, je réalisais que j'étais définitivement en train de tomber amoureuse de lui, si je ne l'avais pas déjà fait. Je n'étais pas exactement sûre d'où j'en étais, mais je reconnaissais la sensation de tomber amoureuse. Et franchement, ça me faisait peur. C'était trop rapide.

Je terminai de rincer mes cheveux et mon corps, puis je sortis de la douche, soudainement désespérée de parler à Edward. Je savais que je ne devrais pas l'appeler alors qu'il était au travail, mais je pouvais encore communiquer avec lui, non ? Je me séchai et m'habillai rapidement, ensuite je trouvai mon téléphone et je lui envoyai un texto.

_Tu m'as manqué ce matin. J'espère que je vais vivre l'expérience de me réveiller à côté de toi un de ces jours. En passant, si tu m'as laissé ta voiture, comment tu t'es rendu au travail ?_

_-B_

Je trouvai quelques œufs dans son frigo et je les fris rapidement, les mangeant avec une tranche de pain grillé. Je n'avais toujours pas reçu de réponse à mon texto, mais je supposais qu'il était probablement occupé avec les patients, sans parler de la paperasse après toute une semaine de congés. Je n'étais pas sûre d'à quel point je serais à l'aise en appelant sa mère pour me divertir, considérant que je l'avais juste rencontrée la veille, donc après avoir terminé mes œufs et mon pain grillé, je m'assis sur son canapé et allumai la télé. A la moitié de la première émission, mon téléphone vibra annonçant un nouveau message. Je l'attrapai avidement et le lus.

_Eh bien, je suppose que tu dois te réveiller plus tôt alors ). En ce qui concerne mon moyen de transport pour le travail, j'ai deux voitures._

Immédiatement, il me manqua plus que je n'avais pensé que personne ne pourrait me manquer autant. A cet instant, il me manquait plus qu'Emmett ne m'avait jamais manqué pendant tout le temps où nous avions été ensemble, ou séparés. J'ouvrai un nouvel écran pour mon texto et tapai,

_Une chance que tu puisses revenir à la maison pour déjeuner ?_

Sa réponse vint rapidement cette fois j'avais dû l'attraper entre deux patients.

_Je ne peux pas aujourd'hui, trop de choses à faire après les congés. Tu devrais appeler ma mère. Je lui ai parlée ce matin, et elle a dit qu'elle aimerait te voir aujourd'hui._

J'y réfléchis. Si Esmée était prête à passer du temps avec moi, je devrais passer du temps avec elle. Bien que ce n'était pas aussi bien que de passer du temps avec Edward, c'était mieux que de juste rester assise dans son appartement à attendre qu'il revienne à la maison.

_D'accord, je vais l'appeler. On se voit ce soir ?_

Lorsque je vis qu'au bout de cinq minutes il ne m'avait pas répondu, je pris mon téléphone et allai dans la chambre. Je composai le numéro qui était en bas de son mot, et j'attendis nerveusement que quelqu'un me réponde.

« Allô ? » répondit la voix amicale que je reconnus comme celle d'Esmée.

« Euh, salut, Esmée ? »

« Oui ».

« Hm, c'est Bella. Bella Swan » commençai-je, extrêmement nerveuse.

« Bien sûr, Bella, Edward m'a dit que tu m'appellerais peut-être aujourd'hui. »

« Ouais. Hm, il a dit que vous étiez d'accord pour passer du temps avec moi aujourd'hui ? » demandai-je. « Je veux dire, je comprends si vous ne voulez pas, ou si vous êtes occupée ou quelque chose... » divaguai-je, déçue d'avoir permis à mes nerfs de me faire perdre le contrôle.

Heureusement, Esmée m'interrompit. « Bella. Bella ! » Elle avait dû utiliser deux fois mon nom pour me faire arrêter de parler. Lorsque je le fis, elle continua « Je serais ravie de passer du temps avec toi cet après-midi. Tu as des projets pour le déjeuner ? »

« Non je n'en ai pas. Edward est trop occupé au travail pour prendre une pause déjeuner aujourd'hui. »

« D'accord. Je vais venir te chercher à midi, puis, nous sortirons. Je t'invite. »

« Merci, » dis-je humblement.

« Ça me fait plaisir » m'assura t-elle.

Après que nous eûmes raccroché, je vis que pendant que j'étais au téléphone avec elle, Edward avait répondu à mon texto.

_Ouais. Je serai à la maison un peu après dix-huit heures, selon la circulation._

Je voulais lui répondre, mais je supposai que je l'avais déjà assez embêté avec les trois textos que je lui avais déjà envoyé, ainsi que ses trois réponses. Je ne voulais pas lui causer des ennuis au travail.

Je terminai de regarder l'émission que j'avais commencé à regarder en attendant sa première réponse, puis j'éteignis la télévision, je ne voulais pas devenir craignos en regardant ça tous les jours. J'avais l'impression d'avoir besoin d'interaction, donc je décidai d'appeler Alice. Je regardai d'abord l'horloge pour m'assurer que le timing serait bon, et je trouvai qu'il l'était. Il était deux heures plus tôt chez elle, donc je supposai qu'elle serait réveillée, mais pas encore au travail. Alice n'avait été rien d'autre qu'encourageante lorsque je lui avais parlée après avoir quitté la chambre de mes parents le samedi matin. D'une certaine manière, elle n'avait pas semblé aussi choquée par la situation que je l'avais été, et je ne lui en avait pas parlé à ce moment là, mais maintenant je voulais savoir pourquoi.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, j'écoutai la tonalité monotone du téléphone. Alice répondit à la deuxième sonnerie. « Bella ! » couina t-elle.

« Salut, Alice. »

« Comment tu vas ? » Elle semblait un peu inquiète.

« Honnêtement, je suis plus heureuse que je ne l'ai jamais été depuis des mois. »

« Je le savais ! » Je sursautai légèrement au volume de sa voix.

« Tu savais quoi ? »

« Que tu n'allais pas vraiment appartenir à... je peux dire son nom ? »

Je ris. « Oui, Alice, tu peux dire le nom d'Emmett. »

« D'accord, je n'étais pas sûre de comment tu allais faire avec Edward, si tu étais encore en colère ou quelque chose. »

« Ça se passe très bien avec Edward » lui dis-je. « Je sais que ça ne fait que quelques jours, mais je suis déjà très à l'aise ici. » Je continuai de parler, lui racontant le câlin dans l'avion et la rencontre avec ses parents la veille. Mais, j'évitai la partie sur le sexe. Il n'y avait aucune raison de donner tous les détails. Ce n'était pas que j'avais honte de ce que nous avions fait, pas du tout, je n'avais absolument aucun regret sur tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous jusqu'à présent. Je voulais juste garder certains aspects de ma nouvelle relation pour moi, pour le moment.

« Woaw, Bella » souffla t-elle lorsque j'eus fini de parler. « Je suis tellement contente pour toi. Je veux dire, j'étais contente pour toi avant, quand tu étais avec Emmett parce que tu _semblais_ heureuse, mais maintenant je sais que tu es _vraiment_ heureuse. Je ne peux pas vraiment expliquer la différence, mais tu es apparemment beaucoup plus heureuse que tu ne l'as jamais été auparavant. Je ne peux même pas te voir, et je peux te dire que tu rayonnes ! »

« Merci, Alice. » Je fis une pause, puis je dus lui demander. Je ne pouvais pas retenir la question plus longtemps. « Alors, comment va Rose ? Est-ce qu'elle... Je veux dire, est-ce qu'ils sont... ? »

« Toujours ensemble ? »

« Ouais. » Je me mordis la lèvre nerveusement, en attendant sa réponse. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais nerveuse, parce que j'étais partie avec Edward, mais malgré ça, les blessures étaient encore récentes.

« Honnêtement, je ne peux pas te le dire, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis ce jour-là. »

« Oh, d'accord. »

« Je sais que tu n'étais pas aussi proche de Rose que tu l'es de moi, mais je ne pense pas que c'était son intention de te blesser, Bella » dit doucement Alice.

« Merci de dire ça. » Je n'étais pas certaine si je la croyais ou pas, mais peu importe, j'étais soudainement prête à changer de conversation. J'en avais eu assez pour maintenant. « Alors, Jasper et toi, hm ? » lui demandai-je.

« Oui ! Merci beaucoup, Bella ! Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit samedi matin, mais sérieusement, _merci_. C'est le meilleur. Je dois admettre, que j'étais un peu sceptique au début, mais nous avons eu une alchimie instantanée. En fait, c'était un peu bizarre. Mais au fur et à mesure que la semaine passait, les choses étaient si bien avec lui, tu sais ? »

« Je suis contente. Tu sais, il a parlé de toi quand on l'a déposé chez lui après le vol. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais. Donc, tu penses que tu vas le revoir ? »

« J'aimerais beaucoup, mais je ne sais pas comment ça pourrait marcher. Je veux dire, je vis ici, et il vit là-bas, sans parler de l'incertitude constante qu'il parte avec l'armée tout le temps... » s'interrompit-elle.

« Tu devrais _faire_ en sorte que ça marche » lui dis-je. « Vous étiez bien ensemble. Je pense vraiment que tu devrais faire tout ton possible pour le revoir. Il m'a même dit qu'il voulait te revoir. »

« Peut-être que je peux prendre des vacances dans quelques mois » songea t-elle.

« Tu devrais » répétai-je.

« Merci, Bella. »

« Pas de problème. »

« Alors, tu reviens quand ? »

« Eh bien, je dois revenir à la fin de la semaine, pour au moins un mois ou deux. Mais, je ne projette pas de rester plus longtemps à Seattle, Alice. Je reviens juste assez longtemps pour finaliser les choses au travail, donner un préavis pour mon appartement, et pour rendre visite à mes parents. Mais, c'est tout. J'ai vécu loin d'Edward toute ma vie, et il s'avère que c'était une erreur. Je veux dire, à quel point ma vie serait différente si je l'avais rencontré il y a dix ans ? Je tombe amoureuse de lui, Alice, très fort et vite. »

« Mais lui ? Est-ce qu'il ressent la même chose ? » J'avais oublié que je ne lui avais pas parlé de la lettre qui avait tout changé.

« Il a eu ces sentiments bien longtemps avant moi » lui dis-je.

« Tu es sérieuse ? Comment tu le sais ? »

« Il me les a avoués dans une lettre il y a quelques mois. »

« Il a vraiment envoyé une lettre dévoilant ses sentiments alors que tu étais fiancée à quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Eh bien, il ne voulait pas. Apparemment, il écrivait des lettres comme ça depuis un moment, et il ne les avait tout simplement pas envoyées. Cette fois là, c'était juste une erreur. Il a mis la mauvaise lettre dans l'enveloppe. »

« Tu plaisantes » dit-elle doucement, presque dans un murmure.

« Nop'. »

« Woaw. »

« Je sais. » Je pensai que je devrais probablement dire quelque chose avec plus de substance, mais Alice était encore en train de digérer la révélation. Je décidai de lui laisser le temps pour traiter tout ça.

« Alors, c'est comme ça que ça devait être » déclara t-elle. Le ton ne sa voix n'était plus impressionné, maintenant qu'elle savait tout.

« Je pense que oui. Ça semble romantique, hm ? Comme si c'était bien que Emmett et Rose sortent ensemble derrière mon dos. Je veux dire, pas bien-bien, mais c'était mieux après tout. »

« Exactement. »

« Mais, je suis toujours en colère après eux. Surtout après lui. »

« Je sais, ma chérie. On ne devrait pas faire ça à quelqu'un qu'on _ne_ connaît _pas_, et surtout, on ne devrait pas faire ça à quelqu'un qui est censé être ton ami. » Nous restâmes silencieuses pendant un moment avant que je réalise ce qui s'était passé. Mon changement de conversation avait échoué de façon épique. « Comment en est-on revenu à parler de ça ? » craquai-je. « J'ai spécifiquement éloigné le sujet de mon tricheur d'ex. »

« Désolée. »

« Ça va. Je devrais y aller de toute façon. Je déjeune avec la mère d'Edward aujourd'hui. »

« Sa mère ? Il ne reste pas avec toi cette semaine ? »

« Non. Il a dû retourner au travail. Il a prit ses congés la semaine dernière, et il pense aussi qu'il va venir avec moi la semaine prochaine. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par il _pense_ ? »

« Eh bien, je ne peux pas le laisser prendre plus de congés, surtout que j'ai juste l'intention de revenir ici dès que je le peux, de toute façon. Je vais devoir retourner au travail une fois que je serais là, au moins pendant quelques semaines, le temps que je termine mon préavis. »

« Alors, tu ne vas vraiment pas revenir à la maison ? »

« Pas de façon permanente. Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolée, Alice. »

« Ça va. Dans la même situation, je ne suis pas sûre que je le voudrais, non plus. Mais bon, on sort avec des frères maintenant, donc on va encore se voir »

« Le bon côté » dis-je, espérant pouvoir passer à travers le téléphone et faire un câlin à ma meilleure amie.

« Toujours. »

Puis mon téléphone bipa, et je l'éloignai assez de ma tête pour voir le numéro de téléphone. Il me disait quelque chose, mais il n'y avait pas de nom associé au numéro, tout ce que je pourrais dire c'est que ça venait de l'Illinois. « Hey, Alice, j'ai un autre appel, je dois y aller. Mais, je te verrai ce week-end, d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr, Bella. Je serai là dimanche après-midi pour venir te chercher à l'aéroport. »

« D'accord, bye. »

« Bye. »

Quelques frappes rapides plus tard, et je disais « Allô ? »

« Salut, Bella, c'est Esmée. Je suis juste devant, tu es prête à y aller ? »

« Oui je le suis. Je vous rejoins tout de suite. »

« D'accord, ma chérie. Je te vois dans une minute. »

Je sortis de l'appartement d'Edward, en prenant soin de verrouiller derrière moi. Il avait accroché une clé de la maison au porte clé avec celle de la voiture, donc je fis en sorte de les prendre et les mis dans mon sac avec mon téléphone.

Je montai dans l'ascenseur pour descendre dans le hall et je fus heureuse de voir Félix à la place de James. « Bonjour, Mademoiselle Swan, » m'accueillit-il. Edward nous avait présenté la veille.

« Bonjour, Félix » le saluai-je en retour, lui souriant. Félix était énorme, mais comme Emmett, il avait une très belle prestance. Cela le rendait moins effrayant pour moi que James. « Et s'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Bella. »

Il me sourit simplement, ne reconnaissant pas du tout ma demande. Je détestais être appelée par mon nom de famille, sauf au tribunal, et je vis que j'avais réussi à faire en sorte que Félix soit détendu avec moi. Il m'accompagna à la porte de l'immeuble, l'ouvrit, et alors que je la passais, il dit, « Passez une agréable journée, Mademoiselle Swan. » Je lui lançai un regard mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé. Mon regard disait _Je vous ai dit de m'appeler Bella_.

Le sourire qu'il me retourna disait, _Aucune chance_.

Une fois que je fus devant la porte, je repérai Esmée facilement. Elle était assise au volant d'une Mercedes noire brillante. La vitre du côté le plus proche du trottoir était baissée. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle m'envoya son sourire chaleureux et amical. Je lui retournai son sourire et ouvris la portière, m'asseyant à côté d'elle. Dès que je fus assise, elle appuya sur un bouton et la vitre se ferma. Je vis immédiatement pourquoi elle était baissée. La teinte était si sombre que je n'aurais pas pu la voir. « Merci de déjeuner avec moi » lui dis-je.

« Ça me fait plaisir » dit-elle sincèrement. « Ce serait une honte que tu passes toutes tes vacances enfermée dans ce minuscule appartement. » Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à son appréciation de l'appartement d'Edward. « Quoi ? » demanda t-elle, un petit rire s'échappant de ses lèvres au son du mien.

« Eh bien, c'est drôle que vous définissiez son appartement de minuscule. Il fait le double du mien, et il est beaucoup plus sympa. »

« Vraiment ? ». Elle semblait consternée par ces informations.

« Ouais. J'ai vécu dans le même pendant toute ma scolarité à l'école de droit et le loyer est abordable. Je ne voulais pas dire que le mien est un dépotoir ou un truc comme ça, ce n'est pas le cas. Il n'est juste pas aussi chic que celui d'Edward. »

« Mais quand tu as commencé à travailler après avoir obtenu ton diplôme, ils ne t'ont pas payé assez pour que tu puisses avoir quelque chose d'autre ? »

« Eh bien, ils le font maintenant. » _Ce qui est ironique_, pensai-je. Considérant maintenant que je devais partir. Mais, je n'exprimai pas cette pensée. « L'été dernier, les premières semaines, avant que je passe l'examen du barreau, mon salaire était inférieur. Mais, même maintenant, je suis assez bas dans les rangs. En fait, en bas, encore. Mais déménager est tellement embêtant, et comme je l'ai dit, mon appartement et peut-être plus petit et moins décoré que celui d'Edward, mais il est bien. »

« A chacun son chez-soi » murmura doucement Esmée. Puis dans le souffle suivant « Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais pour déjeuner, Bella ? »

« Tout sera bien. Qu'est-ce que vous préférez ? »

« Je connais juste l'endroit » me dit-elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se gara devant une enseigne lumineuse _The Berghoff Restaurant_. « Ils ont d'excellents sandwichs ici » me dit-elle. Le scepticisme que je ressentais devait être apparent sur mon visage, basé sur l'extérieur, l'endroit ressemblait à un bar de sport, parce qu'Esmée rit et dit, « C'est fantastique, je te le promets. Allons à l'intérieur. »

Nous entrâmes et l'endroit était assez sympa à l'intérieur. Tous les meubles étaient en bois, les tables et les chaises assorties. Il y avait un bar à une extrémité avec des hauts tabourets rembourrés avec des sièges en cuir rouge. Le parquet, des grands carrelages marron blancs, assortis aux meubles. Ils étaient occupés vu que c'était l'heure du déjeuner. Mais apparemment ils connaissaient bien Esmée, et nous fûmes rapidement installées. Après avoir regardé le menu, et me souvenant qu'Esmée avait dit qu'ils faisaient de bons sandwichs ici, je choisis le sandwich flétan. Elle en choisit un à la dinde.

La conversation coula facilement entre nous, c'était comme si nous nous connaissions depuis des années plutôt que juste depuis une journée. Après avoir terminé notre petite conversation, elle dériva sur quelques sujets plus lourds. Finalement, elle réussit à me faire me confier à propos de la nuit de la répétition. Elle fut horrifiée par ce que je lui dis, juste comme tout le monde qui avait entendu l'histoire. Et puis elle était radieuse d'à quel point son fils avait été chevaleresque avec moi pendant 'mon temps de besoin'.

« Mais, qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant, Bella ? » demanda t-elle.

Je mis une des frites qui était avec mon sandwich dans ma bouche, réfléchissant à comment répondre à sa question. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûre d'où elle allait avec cette question, donc je préparai plusieurs réponses possible dans ma tête pendant que je mâchais. Voulait-elle que je sois avec Edward ? Pensait-elle que j'étais bien endommagée, et elle voulait que je reste loin ? Le regard sur son visage me fis penser que c'était la première qui était bonne, parce que c'était la situation du moment, celle qui était réellement en train de se concrétiser dans nos vies. J'avalai les alevins et dis, « Eh bien, je suis là pour le reste de la semaine, mais ensuite je dois retourner à Seattle pour m'occuper de certaines choses. Mais, je pense que je serais de retour dans quelques semaines. C'est mon plan actuel, en tout cas. J'aime vraiment être avec Edward. J'aurais seulement aimé que nous ayons été ensemble il y a des années, plutôt que la semaine dernière. Mais je ne suis toujours pas sûre de comment toute la logistique marchera quand je reviendrais. »

« Je peux dire après avoir parlé avec Edward qu'il a la même attitude te concernant » me dit-elle. « Je veux dire, qu'il aurait aimé que vous soyez réunis plus tôt. »

« Je sais » murmurai-je.

« Je pense qu'il t'aime, Bella. »

« Je le pense, aussi. »

« Et toi ? Tu aimes mon fils ? »

J'avais besoin d'un moment avant de répondre à cette question, donc je pris une autre frite. Lorsque je l'eus mangée, je pris une gorgée de mon soda. « Je veux l'aimer » répondis-je honnêtement. « Et je pense que je vais l'aimer, mais pour l'instant, je n'en suis pas sûre. » Je haussai les épaules. « Je veux dire, tout s'est passé tellement vite... » m'interrompis-je.

« Je comprends. Je n'essaie pas de faire pression sur toi, j'essaie juste de mieux comprendre la situation. Tu comprends, je suis sûre, ça a été un choc pour nous quand Edward est revenu d'un mariage, et qu'il a fini par ramener la mariée » rit-elle.

« Ouais, c'était assez inattendu pour tout le monde » lui dis-je.

« J'imagine que ça l'était » me sourit-elle chaleureusement.

La conversation continua sur le même sujet jusqu'à que nous ayons toutes les deux terminé notre déjeuner. « Y a t-il autre chose dont tu voudrais parler avant que nous sortions ? » me demanda t-elle alors que nous allions sortir du restaurant.

« Je ne pense à rien pour le moment » dis-je.

« D'accord. Eh bien, tu as mon numéro maintenant, donc s'il te plaît appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose pendant que tu es là. »

« Merci, Esmée ». Je savais que j'_allais_ l'appeler si quelque chose arrivait, aussi. Le déjeuner avec Esmée avait été merveilleux. J'avais aimé rencontrer la mère d'Edward, et j'étais contente qu'elle semble déjà m'accepter.

**~*PPT*~**

Lorsqu'elle me déposa devant l'immeuble d'Edward, il était plus de quinze heures. Je n'avais pas réalisé que la conversation avait duré si longtemps, et j'étais à la fois choquée et heureuse de l'heure tardive de la journée. Moins de trois heures à tuer avant qu'Edward soit de retour. J'entrai dans le bâtiment, me retournant pour faire signe à Esmée avant qu'elle ne démarre. Lorsque je me retournai pour faire face à l'entrée, je fus consternée de voir James. Heureusement, Félix était là aussi. Vu qu'il travaillait avec James, il savait que son collègue était comme ça, et il s'approcha rapidement de moi avant que James n'en ait la chance. « Bon après-midi, Mademoiselle Swan. » Il tendit son bras pour m'escorter jusqu'à l'ascenseur, et je le pris volontiers.

« Bon après-midi, Félix. »

« Avez-vous passé une bonne journée ? »

Je ne savais pas si c'était approprié pour une relation portier-locataire mais je l'aimais bien alors je répondis quand même. « Oui, merci. »

« Voulez-vous que je vous escorte jusqu'en haut ? »

« Ça serait gentil, merci, Félix. » La seule raison pour laquelle j'avais accepté était parce que James était là. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque qu'il me suive. Le gars me donnait encore la chair de poule, indépendamment du fait qu'Edward avait dit qu'il était inoffensif. Félix hocha simplement la tête et me suivit dans l'ascenseur. Une fois que les portes furent fermées, je dis, « Merci. James me mets vraiment mal à l'aise. »

« Je sais. Le Docteur Cullen me l'a dit et il m'a demandé de rester avec vous si vous rentriez à la maison après que James ait commencé son service. »

« Il a fait ça ? »

« Oui, Mademoiselle Swan. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça va me coûter pour vous amener à m'appeler Bella ? »

« Ça n'arrivera pas, Mademoiselle Swan. Je suis un professionnel. »

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Félix reprit mon bras, et nous marchâmes ensemble jusqu'à la porte d'Edward. Je fouillai au fond de mon sac jusqu'à ce que je trouve les clés que Edward m'avait laissées ce matin, je déverrouillai et ouvris la porte, et je remerciai Félix à nouveau.

« C'est avec plaisir. Passez une bonne soirée. »

« Vous, aussi. »

Puis il se retourna et partit. J'entrai dans l'appartement et verrouillai la porte derrière moi. J'errai pendant un moment, nettoyant l'appartement déjà rangé. Après une heure à essuyer la poussière inexistante sur chaque surface imaginable, je ne pus en faire plus. J'avais besoin de faire quelque chose. Je sortis mon téléphone de mon sac et je jouai avec. Ça faisait plusieurs heures que j'avais envoyé un texto à Edward, ce matin. Peut-être que ce serait bien d'en envoyer un autre.

_Tu me manques_, tapai-je. Avant que je ne l'envoie, je devais réfléchir, et je décidai d'ajouter quelque chose. _Merci d'avoir dit à Félix de s'occuper de moi cette après-midi. J'aime la façon dont tu es si protecteur_. Maintenant il était prêt à être envoyé.

Je m'assis devant son ordinateur, et l'allumai. Je fus agréablement surprise de voir qu'il n'était pas protégé par un mot de passe. Je me connectai sur internet et lus mes e-mails. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne les avais pas vérifiés, donc ce ne fut pas surprenant, qu'il y avait des tonnes de messages dans ma boîte de réception, la plupart provenant des invités du mariage exprimant leur désolement à la soudaine annulation du mariage. Je répondis à chacun d'entre eux, les remerciant pour leur préoccupation et leur faisant savoir que j'allais bien, malgré la tournure des événements. Aucun d'eux ne semblait connaître les détails de l'annulation, seulement que c'était arrivé. Les chiffres, pensai-je amèrement. _Quitte le gars dont c'est la faute, et soudain ce n'est la faute de personne_. Je venais d'envoyer le dernier de ces messages lorsque mon téléphone sonna, vibrant à côté du bureau, et me faisant sursauter en même temps. Je jetai un œil à la minuscule horloge dans le coin de l'écran de l'ordinateur, je vis que ça faisait déjà une demi-heure que je m'étais assise. Je pris le téléphone et ouvris mon nouveau texto.

_Tu me manques, aussi._

Je soupirai. Il n'y avait vraiment aucune façon de répondre à ça. Je regardai à nouveau ma boîte e-mail, cliquant sur 'Suivant', celui de ma mère.

_Bella,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien après ce qui s'est passé. Je voulais juste t'écrire et te faire savoir que nous pensons à toi. Réécris nous quand tu auras le temps._

_Nous t'aimons,_

_Maman et papa._

Eh bien, c'était assez indolore. Je cliquai sur 'Répondre' et tapai,

_Maman,_

_Ça va. Je veux dire, ouais, au début ça fait mal, mais je vais mieux, je te le promets. Je serai de retour dimanche après-midi, et je viendrai vous voir le week-end d'après. Nous devons parler, mais en personne, pas par e-mail. Je vous aime, aussi._

_Bella._

J'éteignis l'ordinateur d'Edward après ça. Je ne voulais pas regarder le reste de mes messages ce soir. J'allai dans la cuisine, je fis un inventaire de ses placards, qui étaient étonnamment bien remplis considérant qu'il était célibataire, et sortis des ingrédients pour faire des spaghettis. Alors que j'attendais que la viande dégèle dans le micro-onde, je fus agréablement surprise d'entendre mon téléphone sonner. Je fus encore plus heureuse quand je vis que c'était Edward qui appelait. « Hey » le saluai-je avec joie.

« Salut. » Il semblait fatigué, mais aussi qu'il souriait. « Mon dernier rendez-vous de la soirée a été annulé, donc je suis sur la route là. Jusqu'ici la circulation n'est pas trop mauvaise, mais on ne sait jamais. Je devrais être là dans une demi-heure environ. »

« C'est parfait. Je viens de commencer à faire le dîner. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Bien sûr que non. Je t'ai dit de faire comme chez toi. Si tu veux cuisiner dans ma cuisine, tu peux. Mais, tu n'es pas obligée, tu sais » continua t-il. « Tu es en vacances, on peut commander. »

« Il n'y a aucune raison de sortir ou de commander tout les soirs juste parce que je suis techniquement en vacances. C'est idiot. Et puisque je suis là, et que tu es au travail, c'est même encore plus ridicule que tu reviennes et que tu cuisines. En plus, j'aime cuisiner. »

« Je le sais. Ça me semble juste mal que tu fasses mes tâches ménagères pendant que tu es censée être mon invitée. »

« On va faire un accord alors, tu peux nettoyer. »

« C'est assez juste » rit-il.

« Conduis prudemment, d'accord ? Je te verrai tout à l'heure. »

« D'accord, bye. »

« Bye. »

En attendant qu'il arrive, je versai les pâtes dans une passoire dans l'évier, et la sauce bouillonnait sur le gaz.

Dès que j'entendis la clé tourner dans la serrure, j'éteignis les deux brûleurs et me précipitai vers la porte d'entrée, j'étais tellement contente de le voir. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et qu'il me vit attendre, il sourit. Il fit deux pas de plus vers moi et prit mon visage en coupe. Mes mains firent leur chemin jusqu'à ses cheveux de leur propre gré. Il abaissa lentement son visage vers le mien et je fermai les yeux.

Sa bouche trouva la mienne et à ce moment là, je sus que c'en était fini de moi. L'embrasser alors qu'il rentrait du travail était l'aboutissement parfait de la journée, quelque chose que je voulais faire tous les jours. Je sentis une sensation semblable se dégager de lui, parfaitement heureux d'être là aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait, mais je me souvins ensuite de la nourriture dans l'autre pièce. « Spaghettis » murmurai-je, entre ses baisers.

Il se recula un peu, juste assez pour pouvoir parler facilement, pas assez loin pour perdre le contact intime, et posant son front contre le mien il dit, « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« Spaghettis. J'ai cuisiné, tu te souviens ? »

« Je m'en souviens. Je sais aussi que les spaghettis sont remarquablement peu coûteux et que la sauce à spaghettis se réchauffe bien »

« Tu en sais beaucoup » le taquinai-je.

« Mm » sourit-il, se penchant pour un autre baiser, que je lui rendis avec impatience. « Je sais surtout à quel point je te veux maintenant, » il me poussa gentiment en arrière dans la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui avec son pied.

« Oh, vraiment ? »

Au lieu de répondre verbalement, il attrapa mes hanches et me rapprocha de lui, je pouvais clairement sentir la vérité de sa déclaration à travers son pantalon noir. Il me sourit quand je haletai à la réalisation de ce qu'il laissait entendre. « La sauce de spaghettis se réchauffe bien, » acceptai-je.

Nous marchâmes main dans la main dans le couloir de son appartement, ni trop lentement, ni trop vite. Il caressa le dos de ma main avec son pouce alors que nous marchions, exprimant son contentement en silence. C'était une bonne différence de marcher à travers l'appartement, se tenant la main comme deux personnes dans une relation. _Ce qui est exactement ce que nous sommes_, pensai-je heureuse.

Je regardai son beau visage et je vis qu'il m'évaluait respectueusement alors que nous entrions dans sa chambre. Alors que nous le faisions, il s'arrêta et bougea pour se tenir devant moi, ne me quittant jamais des yeux lorsqu'il glissa lentement sa main libre jusqu'à mon bras, sur mon épaule, caressant très délicatement ma clavicule avec son pouce et il leva sa main pour prendre mon visage en coupe, plaçant d'abord son pouce sous mon menton puis il le glissa contre ma joue et ses longs doigts glissèrent dans mes cheveux dans ma nuque.

« Tu me coupes le souffle, Bella » murmura t-il pratiquement, « et je suis tellement content que tu sois là. »

« Je suis contente aussi d'être là » gémis-je, puis Edward se pencha et il posa doucement ses lèvres contre les miennes, avant de laisser un doux baiser.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à quel point nous étions différents d'hier cette fois-ci quand l'appel de Jasper nous avait interrompu. Je savais déjà que ce moment serait tout sur la passion, et pas du tout sur le fait de simplement avoir du sexe.

Dans la pénombre silencieuse de la chambre, il se pencha et m'embrassa à nouveau. J'aimais l'embrasser, décidai-je. J'aimais à quel point je ne devais pas y réfléchir, à quel point ça venait toujours naturellement avec Edward. J'aimais les étincelles qui étaient toujours présentes dans l'air à chaque fois que nous étions ensemble, surtout comme ça. J'aimais la façon dont ses lèvres étaient quand elles bougeaient contre les miennes. J'aimais particulièrement déguster son goût unique quand il m'accordait l'honneur de glisser ma langue dans sa bouche. J'aimais lui laisser ce même privilège.

Lorsque j'atteignis sa cravate pour la desserrer, il fit un demi-pas en arrière pour me donner un accès plus facile, tout en lâchant ma main et en plaçant la sienne en bas de mon dos. Une fois que j'eus abandonné sa cravate sur le sol à ma gauche, je commençai avec ses boutons, les ouvrant un à un et m'émerveillant de son corps parfaitement sculpté alors qu'il était de plus en plus révélé. Lorsque j'ouvris le dernier bouton, je retirai lentement et méticuleusement le bas de sa chemise de son pantalon et je la poussai sur ses épaules, alors qu'il libérait son emprise sur mon corps juste assez longtemps pour permettre à sa chemise de tomber derrière lui. Mes mains se retrouvèrent à caresser son torse et son abdomen parfaitement toniques, tout en ne permettant jamais à ma bouche de quitter la sienne.

Bien que je n'avais pas prévu ou attendu que ça se produise ce soir, je fus soudainement heureuse de ma sélection de vêtements. Je ne voulais pas arrêter de l'embrasser à ce moment, et le fait que je portais aussi une blouse boutonnée plutôt qu'un pull et un soutien-gorge qui s'ouvrait à l'avant rendit ça possible, puis il ouvrit mon chemisier et dégrafa mon soutien-gorge aussi lentement et avec précaution que je l'avais fait avec lui. Lorsque nous fûmes nus de la ceinture jusqu'en haut, nous nous rapprochâmes en même temps, comme si nous étions rassemblés. Je passai mon bras autour de sa taille alors qu'il en glissait un autour de la mienne, nos baisers devenant plus urgent. Nous n'étions pas encore pressés, mais l'intensité et cette étincelle palpable dans la pièce nous poussa à l'être. _Je me demande s'il peut aussi le sentir ?_

Il glissa sa main sous ma jupe, complètement en haut de mes cuisses, alors que je haletai pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'il était rentré. Je pouvais sentir sa bouche s'incurver dans un sourire contre la mienne, il était clairement aussi heureux que moi. Il sentait l'humidité dans mes sous-vêtements, poussant légèrement contre moi à travers le mince tissu. Alors qu'il se frottait contre moi ma respiration accéléra et fut bientôt si erratique que je ne savais pas du tout comment l'oxygène arrivait à mon cerveau. Peut-être que ce n'était pas le cas, j'avais de la difficulté à former la moindre pensée, et encore moins des pensées cohérentes.

« Tu es tellement belle, » murmura t-il contre mes lèvres. J'étais déjà trop loin pour répondre de manière audible. Au lieu de ça, je glissai ma langue dans sa bouche à nouveau. Il sembla comprendre ce que j'essayais de transmettre, et ne parut pas du tout offensé par mon manque de paroles. Il retira sa main de ma jupe, et je retins un gémissement. Je savais qu'il avait un plan, je savais qu'il ne me laisserait pas insatisfaite. Je fus surprise lorsque je sentis une sensation d'urgence, le sentant si près et pourtant si loin de ce que je voulais. Il passa ses pouces sous les élastiques de ma jupe et de ma culotte, poussant les deux vers le bas en même temps. J'étais encore debout devant lui, complètement nue et des sentiments de vulnérabilité m'inondèrent. « Sensationnelle, » murmura t-il, regardant ma silhouette nue. Je sentis les rougeurs recouvrirent mon corps tout entier, mais Edward sembla aimer ça aussi, il sourit à la réaction qu'il avait provoquée en moi.

Je retrouvai ma voix juste assez longtemps pour lui poser une petite question, juste deux mots. « Je peux ? » demandai-je alors que je plaçais mes mains sur le bouton de son pantalon. Il hocha juste la tête légèrement, un seul petit hochement de tête d'affirmation. Peu de temps après, son pantalon et son boxer avaient rejoint le reste de nos vêtements sur le sol. J'acceptai sa main tendue alors que nous grimpions lentement sur son lit, et nous nous allongeâmes ensemble avec moi sur le dos et Edward à mon côté, penché sur moi, une de ses cuisses bougea pour se mettre entre les miennes. Le poids du haut de son corps reposait en partie sur son coude et avant-bras appuyé sur le matelas à côté de moi alors que son autre avant-bras et sa main bougeait de haut en bas sur mon corps, m'explorant lentement mais ardemment alors que j'explorais le sien, alors que nos langues reprirent leur recherche de la bouche de l'autre.

Lorsque je commençai à m'impatienter devant la lenteur, je poussai mes hanches plus près de lui, recherchant tous type de friction pour soulager la tension qui se construisait en moi, il murmura à mon oreille, « Je t'aime, Bella, » et il mit son autre cuisse entre les miennes alors que je les ouvrais plus grand pour l'accueillir. Edward savait que j'étais prête pour lui vu à quel point j'étais mouillée et il appuya la tête de sa propre excitation contre mon centre, du haut vers le bas et remonta à nouveau, je sifflai à son contact et Edward fut stimulé par les sons que je faisais. Il me pénétra, rapidement et complètement, gémissant à chaque centimètres.

Il n'y avait rien de pressé ou urgent dans ses mouvements cette fois. Il me faisait vraiment l'amour. Je pouvais sentir la différence. C'était beaucoup plus que du sexe pour lui.

Je levai mes hanches pour rencontrer les siennes alors qu'il allait et venait lentement en moi, sollicitant non seulement son corps, mais l'intimité intense et l'amour qui irradiait de lui. Il avait dit ses mots à plusieurs reprises, et ce n'était pas que je doutais de lui avant, mais la façon dont il bougeait à ce moment, était si douce et si tendre, que je ne pus retenir les larmes dans mes yeux et elles finirent par glisser le long de mes tempes sur l'oreiller. _Cet homme m'aime vraiment. Plus que ça, il est amoureux de moi. Et je ne suis pas entièrement sûre que je le mérite_.

Edward dut remarquer que je pleurais, parce que dès que ma première larme coula, il cessa de bouger en moi et me regarda avec inquiétude si bien que ses sourcils se froncèrent. « Bella, tu pleures. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je vais bien, ne t'arrête pas s'il te plaît. » Il était si aimant, je ne voulais pas qu'il sache ce que je ressentais... pas maintenant. Je me sentais tellement bien d'être si proche de lui, mais en même temps j'avais l'impression d'être injuste. Il méritait tout de moi et je n'en étais pas encore là... pas encore.

Presque dès que j'eus cette pensée, ses mouvements reprirent. La lenteur était merveilleuse sur le plan émotionnel, mais notre besoin physique prit rapidement le dessus. Nous bougeâmes ensemble en parfaite synchronicité, s'embrassant, haletant et se touchant l'un l'autre tout le temps. « Je suis proche, mon amour » haleta t-il.

Je n'avais pas atteint mon apogée, mais je ne me souciais plus de moi, mon attention était maintenant de m'assurer qu'il se sente bien. « Viens alors » lui dis-je, les larmes coulant encore sur mon visage.

« Mais, tu n'as pas encore » dit-il, et sans attendre une réponse, il descendit sa main comme il l'avait fait la dernière fois que nous avions été ensemble et commença à me caresser pendant qu'il continuait à bouger à l'intérieur et hors de moi.

Autant que je combattais, le sentiment que je ne méritais pas d'être ici avec lui, pas encore du moins, et encore moins qu'il me fasse me sentir si bien, je me pus retenir mon orgasme. Je vins durement autour de lui, et il arrêta ses poussées. Vu le sourire sur son visage, il savourait tout simplement la sensation de mon intimité se serrant autour de lui. Ma respiration était laborieuse, et il attendit, ne bougeant pas du tout, que je revienne sur terre, ce qui devait être une pure torture pour lui. Lorsque ma respiration reprit son rythme normal, il reprit ses mouvements, et je passai mes bras autour de lui, frottant mes ongles sur ses épaules, le câlinant, essayant de lui montrer combien il signifiait pour moi. Bien que je n'étais pas encore prête à admettre l'amour, je me souciais profondément de lui, et je fis du mieux que je pouvais pour le lui transmettre par mes mots et mes mouvements. « Je veux te sentir venir en moi » lui murmurai-je, essayant de mon mieux d'être séduisante malgré les larmes. Ce fut tout ce qu'il fallut pour lui faire perdre sa détermination, et avec une poussée finale, je sentis sa chaleur se répandre en moi.

Sentir cet homme merveilleux, qui était amoureux de moi, réaliser la meilleure sensation physique, une qui ne pouvait être rien de moins que du pur bonheur. Mais je ne pouvais toujours pas repousser le sentiment que je ne le méritais pas, et c'est ce qui fit couler mes larmes à nouveau. Alors qu'il se retirait, il tendit le bras et essuya les larmes sur mes joues. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon amour ? » dit-il calmement.

Et, parce que c'était Edward qui le demandait, je fus obligée de répondre sincèrement et honnêtement, sans réfléchir, ou comprendre pourquoi j'étais si ouverte, je parlai sans réserve. « Je _veux_ t'aimer » lui dis-je, faisant écho aux paroles que j'avais dit à sa mère quelques heures avant. C'était ce petit mot, de juste quatre lettres, qui faisait la différence entre ce qu'il ressentait et ce que je ressentais : _veux_. Il ressentait déjà les sentiments que j'aurais voulu, et sachant qu'il méritait le même amour en retour, eh bien, ça me fit pleurer encore plus fort. « Mais je ne le peux pas encore. J'ai besoin de temps. Je veux dire, ça fait juste _deux jours_ que tout a changé. »

« Et ce dont tu as le plus besoin en ce moment est un ami » dit-il.

Je me mordis la lèvre et hochai la tête. « Mais, je veux être avec toi » continuai-je. « Vraiment et réellement. Et je te jure, je _suis_ prête pour ce nouveau départ dont on a parlé à Seattle. » Nous étions allongés sur nos côtés désormais, face à face. Mes bras étaient enroulés autour de son cou, les siens autour de ma taille.

« D'accord » dit-il doucement, calmement. « Qu'en est-il de ce qui s'est passé jusqu'à présent ? Entre nous ? »

« Je ne regrette pas une seule chose qui est arrivée jusqu'ici. Pas la moindre. »

Il me regarda, et ses yeux brillaient juste un peu quand il prononça ces mots. « Moi non plus » me dit-il. « Indépendamment de la décision que tu prends, je ne regretterai _jamais._ »

Je lui souris, heureuse qu'il semble comprendre ce que je disais et que ça ne semblait pas avoir été trop négatif pour faire effet sur ses sentiments pour moi. « Tu veux toujours être mon petit ami ? » demandai-je.

Il sembla choqué que je lui pose une telle question. « Je pensais que tu voulais ralentir ? » demanda t-il, au lieu de répondre à ma question.

« Je pense qu'on devrait, un peu du moins, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut plus être en couple. Je pense qu'on devrait juste baisser d'un cran, commencer par se tenir la main, se câliner et passer du temps ensemble. Tu sais, _sortir ensemble._ »

Il rit légèrement. « Je t'ai aimée, eh bien, j'ai _réalisé_ que je t'aimais il y a des mois, Bella. Je vais faire quelque chose pour toi. Si tu veux ralentir, je le ferais. Si tu veux limiter nos touchers à des câlins et à se tenir la main, je le ferais. N'importe quoi pour toi, je suis parfaitement heureux même attendre d'avoir à nouveau des relations sexuelles, parce que la prochaine fois, je veux que tu te sentes certaine d'être prête. »

« Vraiment ? » Ça semblait être une chose ironique à dire alors que nous étions allongés dans les bras de l'autre, complètement nus. Mais je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'il disait la vérité. Il n'y avait aucune trace de mensonge sur son visage. Et il confirma avec ses prochaines paroles.

« Vraiment. »

« Alors on sera encore dans cette relation, mais... » commençai-je, m'interrompant.

« On va y aller doucement, et garder nos désirs... physiques à distance, pour l'instant » finit-il ma pensée, pour la deuxième fois ce soir. « Jusqu'à ce que _tu sois_ prête. Tu es tout ce qui est important pour moi désormais. Ma vie n'est rien sans toi. »

Je n'aurais pas pu demander d'avoir un meilleur homme amoureux de moi. Jamais en un millions d'années je n'aurais deviné qu'un gars pouvait être capable en ayant de tels sentiments pour quelqu'un, surtout pour moi, qu'il repousserait ses propres besoins physiques pour me garder heureuse. « Merci, » lui dis-je. Des larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur mon visage, mais désormais, c'était des larmes de joie plutôt que de peine.

En retour, il prit ma main dans la sienne et l'embrassa. Les spaghettis étaient oubliés, mais ça n'avait plus d'importance. J'étais la fille la plus chanceuse au monde.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes?<em>

_Edward a plutôt bien réagit au fait que Bella lui avoue qu'elle n'est pas encore amoureuse de lui. _

_Vous en pensez quoi vous? Dites-moi tout! XD_

_A bientôt!_

_Xoxo_


	14. Premier rendezvous officiel

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Coucou tout le monde! Comment ça va__?_

__Merci à toutes pour les reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori.__

__**lilison**: Coucou :). Merci à toi de prendre le temps de laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours très plaisir ;). Xoxo.__

__Merci à la meilleure des meilleures, j'ai nommé Missleez, ma bêta :D__

_Allez, je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre. On se retrouve en bas ;)_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 14 : Premier rendez-vous officiel<span>

**Edward**

J'aimais mon travail. J'aimais aider les gens. C'était la raison pour laquelle j'avais choisis de faire carrière dans la médecine. Il n'y avait rien d'aussi satisfaisant que d'assurer à un jeune enfant qu'il était en bonne santé, ou à une petite écolière que son bras n'était pas cassé du tout, ou d'écouter pour la première fois les battements de cœur d'un enfant à naître avec ses parents. Même mieux que ça, leur montrer une image de leur enfant sur l'écran de l'échographie. C'était presque magique.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était de sortir du bureau et de rentrer à la maison. Je me forçais à me concentrer pendant les moments où j'étais réellement dans les chambres des patients, mais entre deux, et surtout maintenant, pendant ma pause déjeuner, toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers Bella. J'avais eu une semaine, eh bien, maintenant cinq jours et demi, pour m'assurer qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Elle m'avait expliqué qu'elle se sentait mal, et elle avait l'impression d'être coupable de ne pas me retourner mes sentiments. La culpabilité était la dernière chose que je voulais qu'elle ressente.

Elle avait mentionné qu'elle aimait que je lui laisse des mots, que ça l'aidait à rester sur terre en se rappelant comment notre relation avait commencée, donc j'avais fait en sorte de le refaire ce matin quand je m'étais levé. Elle dormait encore, j'avais été un peu surpris qu'elle ait dormi toute la nuit, vu qu'elle s'était rapidement endormie après notre conversation, en sautant le dîner. Je m'étais senti un peu coupable à ce sujet, elle avait pris le temps de cuisiner, et j'avais ignoré l'effort, en l'emmenant dans ma chambre à la place. Alors après qu'elle se soit endormie, je m'étais faufilé dans la cuisine et j'avais fait cuire une petite portion de pâtes fraîches, j'avais fait réchauffer la sauce et en avait mangé un peu. Ça avait été exquis, et je lui avais dit dans le mot d'aujourd'hui. J'avais mis le reste dans un plastique à glissière dans le frigo pour qu'elle puisse en manger aujourd'hui pour le déjeuner.

Je commençais juste à réfléchir où j'allais aller pour le déjeuner lorsque le téléphone sur mon bureau sonna, me tirant de mes pensées et me faisant revenir à la réalité. Je regardai rapidement mon emploi du temps, m'assurant que je n'avais pas oublié un rendez-vous ou quelque chose, mais mon planning était vide pour cette heure. Je pris le téléphone avec un indicatif, « Allô ? ».

« Docteur Cullen ? ».

« Oui ».

« C'est Kate de l'accueil. Il y a ici une femme qui veut vous voir. Elle dit que son nom est Bella et qu'elle est votre petite-amie ». Kate semblait sceptique, comme si elle ne croyait pas ce que Bella disait. Je pouvais pratiquement voir Kate lorgner Bella de haut en bas d'ici. Kate était attirante d'une façon traditionnelle, des cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus, des lèvres pleines rouges. Mais à mes yeux, Bella n'avait rien à lui envier.

J'étais ravie de l'arrivée de Bella, et j'ignorai l'incrédulité de Kate. « Merci, Kate. Je vais arriver ». Je raccrochai le téléphone et me levai de ma chaise, sortant rapidement de mon bureau et marchant dans les couloirs jusqu'à la porte qui conduisait à la salle d'attente. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, une pièce remplie de gens, y compris Kate, levèrent les yeux dans l'expectative. En fait, c'était assez amusant, surtout lorsque je dis « Bella ? » et le reste d'entre eux retournèrent instantanément à leurs diverses activités. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers moi, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, serrant un sac en papier dans une main. Dès qu'elle fut suffisamment proche de moi pour que je la touche, je posai ma main dans le creux de son dos, la faisant passer la porte et lui permettant de se fermer derrière nous. Aussitôt que cette porte fut fermée, avant même que nous fassions un pas de plus vers mon bureau, elle s'arrêta et enroula ses bras autour de moi dans un câlin intime.

Elle embrassa ma mâchoire et dit, « Je ne voulais pas attendre jusqu'à dix-huit heures, donc je t'ai apporté le déjeuner. J'espère que c'est bon ».

Lui rendant son étreinte, par dessus sa tête je vis Kate, qui nous regardait, semblant livide. « C'est définitivement bon » assurai-je à Bella. Je la guidai dans le couloir jusque mon bureau avant qu'elle ne puisse voir la réaction de Kate face à notre étreinte.

Je lui ouvris ma porte de bureau, et la suivis en refermant la porte derrière nous. « Tu as un timing impeccable » lui dis-je. « Je réfléchissais justement si j'allais sortir ou non pour le déjeuner ».

« Eh bien, je suis contente de l'avoir fait dans les temps » répondit-elle.

« Moi aussi. Je préfère manger ici avec toi que dehors tout seul ».

Elle sourit et sortit un sandwich de charcuterie, qu'elle avait coupé en deux. M'en donnant un, elle dit, « En parlant de sortir, tu as des grands projets pour ce soir ? ».

Je débattis pendant une seconde, la taquinant sur ses présomptions que nous allions sortir, mais je décidai d'aller contre ça après m'être rappelé de la nuit dernière. Elle avait semblé si fragile, je ne voulais pas la briser davantage. « J'ai l'intention de te sortir, mais je ne prévois pas de te donner les détails à l'avance » lui dis-je.

« Eh bien, n'êtes-vous pas un allumeur, docteur ? » dit-elle pudiquement, me souriant narquoisement.

« Est-ce si mal de vouloir surprendre ma petite amie ? » lui demandai-je. La vérité était que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que nous allions faire ce soir. Je savais qu'elle voulait sortir, et j'aurais aimé l'emmener quelque part, mais mon travail n'offrait pas beaucoup d'opportunités pour planifier des rendez-vous. J'espérai qu'elle ne pourrait pas lire le mensonge sur mon visage.

« Bien sûr que ça ne l'est pas » répondit-elle doucement, prenant la teinte de ma couleur préférée, le rose.

« Pourquoi tu rougis ? » demandai-je, voulant rire, mais me retenant, ne voulant pas l'embarrasser davantage. Même si, je ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi elle était embarrassée par tout ce que j'avais dit.

« J'aime simplement t'entendre dire ça. Tu sais, que tu m'appelles ta petite amie ». Elle baissa les yeux vers ses genoux alors qu'elle parlait.

A cet instant, j'étais content d'être assis à côté d'elle dans la seconde chaise sur le côté 'invité' de mon bureau plutôt que d'avoir mis le gros meuble entre nous. J'atteignis son visage et lui relevai le menton avec un doigt. Lorsqu'elle me regarda à nouveau, je murmurai, « Pas autant que j'aime le dire ». Le rose sur ses joues s'approfondit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus être appelé rose, désormais elle était entièrement rouge. Elle avait inclus les baisers dans sa liste de contact approprié la nuit dernière, donc je me penchai et frottai légèrement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je me rassis et pris une bouchée de mon sandwich.

« Alors, j'ai une question » dit-elle, après être revenue à sa couleur normale.

« Vas-y ».

« Pourquoi tu as décidé que tu voulais me parler au téléphone ? Tu sais, il y quelques mois ? ».

Je ris une fois et passai distraitement ma main libre, pas celle qui tenait mon sandwich, dans mes cheveux. « Eh bien, c'était juste après que j'ai reçu ton e-mail qui disait que tu allais te marier. A ce moment là, j'avais déjà réalisé que je voulais être avec toi, être plus que ton correspondant ».

« Vraiment ? Si longtemps ? » souffla t-elle.

« Ouais. Et pour être parfaitement honnête, j'ai été frustré par tes nouvelles. Je croyais que c'était trop tard. Voilà, tu allais te marier. J'avais perdu ma chance. Mais ensuite, j'ai parlé à Jasper un soir après le travail, et il a essentiellement dit que temps que tu n'avais pas dis tes vœux, il n'était pas trop tard. Il a suggéré que je ne renonce pas à toi, malgré ta situation ». Je m'interrompis, regardant son visage pour voir une quelconque réaction, mais pour une fois, elle cachait bien ses émotions. « Alors je suppose que d'une certaine manière c'était une tentative déguisée pour te gagner. Bien sûr, je n'allais pas essayer de briser tes fiançailles, mais je voulais m'assurer que tu savais que tu avais des options ». A cet instant, nous avions tous les deux arrêté de manger, et étions juste assis, se regardant l'un l'autre alors que nous parlions. Réalisant que je n'allais plus manger mon sandwich, je le reposai et levai la main pour lui toucher doucement le visage. Je continuai de parler alors que je lui caressais les joues. « Après avoir envoyé cette dernière partie du message instantané, celui avec mon numéro de téléphone, j'étais tellement nerveux ».

« Tu étais nerveux ? Pourquoi ? ».

« J'étais terrifié que tu me dises de te laisser tranquille, que tu n'avais jamais voulu rien à voir avec moi. Mais à ce moment là, il était trop tard, la demande était déjà écrite. Donc je me suis assis, les paumes moites, le cœur sortant quasiment de ma poitrine, attendant n'importe quelle sorte de réaction de ta part. Et ensuite tu as appelée ». Je lui souris, transmettant sans mots le bonheur que j'avais eu en voyant le numéro de téléphone inconnu sur mon écran d'identification de l'appelant.

« J'ai aussi eu peur de passer cet appel la première fois » admit-elle. « C'est la raison pour laquelle il m'a fallu si longtemps pour t'appeler. J'ai dû composer ton numéro trois ou quatre fois, et je me suis dégonflée à chaque fois avant de finalement appuyer sur le bouton d'appel. Mais ensuite, quand j'ai entendu ta voix pour la première fois, ça en valait vraiment la peine ».

Caressant son visage avec le dos de ma main, je dis, « Je suis d'accord ». Je jetai un œil à mon horloge murale, et réalisai qu'il me restait moins de la moitié de mon temps libre. Je ramassai le sandwich à nouveau et en pris une autre bouchée. « C'est fabuleux, merci », lui dis-je, lui montrant la nourriture.

« De rien » dit-elle. Elle ramassa son sandwich et en prit une autre bouchée aussi.

Nous mangeâmes dans un silence confortable pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que la nourriture ait disparue, puis je lui dis à contrecœur, « Je devrais probablement me remettre au travail. Mes rendez-vous reprennent bientôt ». Ce que j'avais effectivement besoin de faire était le plan de la soirée.

« D'accord. Tu vas me manquer » dit-elle, initiant le contact cette fois, et se penchant pour m'embrasser.

Posant ma main dans ses cheveux, et permettant à mes doigts de passer dans ses mèches, je la tins en place pendant peut-être plus que ce qui était nécessaire, mais elle ne s'en plaignit pas. En fait, lorsque je m'éloignai au bout d'un moment, elle soupira doucement. « Tu vas me manquer aussi » lui assurai-je. Ensuite, j'eus une soudaine inspiration. Mettant ma main dans ma poche arrière, je sortis mon porte-feuille et retirai ma carte Visa. Lui remettant, je dis, « Appelle ma mère, et va faire du shopping avec elle. Trouve quelque chose d'amusant et sexy que tu puisses porter ce soir, mais confortable aussi ». J'avais une idée de l'endroit où je pouvais l'emmener, et je l'imaginais déjà dans une jupe jusqu'aux genoux. J'espérai qu'elle prenne le même type de tenue que je m'imaginais en ce moment. Une visite à Navy Pier en été était quelque chose que personne ne devrait manquer pendant des vacances à Chicago.

Elle regarda la carte de crédit dans ma main avec scepticisme. « Tu n'as pas à me donner ta carte. J'ai mes cartes de crédit, je peux m'acheter mes vêtements ».

« C'est vrai, mais tu n'as sans doute pas besoin non plus de nouveaux vêtements en ce moment, et je suppose que tu n'aimes pas vraiment faire des folies pour toi. Je te demande juste de faire ça, acheter une nouvelle tenue, quelque chose de vraiment joli pour notre premier rendez-vous officiel. Vu que je te demande de faire ça, il est normal que je paye pour ça ». Plus j'y pensais, et plus l'idée me semblait mieux. Tous les vêtements qu'elle avait apportés avec elle sur ce voyage étaient des vêtements qu'elle avait choisis pour sa lune de miel, et ce soir, je ne voulais pas que ça pèse sur nos têtes. Je la voulais dans quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose qu'elle aurait choisi spécialement pour moi.

« Bien », dit-elle, prenant la carte.

« Utilise-la. S'il te plaît » insistai-je, parce que même si elle avait pris la carte, elle donnait l'impression qu'elle n'envisageait pas de suivre ma demande en tout cas.

« D'accord », accepta t-elle finalement. « Je vais appeler ta mère et aller faire du shopping. Avec ta carte » ajouta t-elle, en roulant des yeux.

« Merci », lui dis-je. Je ne voulais jamais surestimer quelque chose avec Bella. Maintenant qu'elle était là, et que nous étions ensemble, je ne voulais jamais prendre pour acquis tout ce qu'elle disait ou faisait avec moi.

« Donc, je te verrai ce soir, alors ? » confirma t-elle.

« Ouais. Attends à l'appartement, et je te retrouverai là-bas. J'aurai besoin de prendre une petite douche rapide et de changer de vêtements, et si tu es prête, nous partirons tout de suite ».

« D'accord, Edward. J'ai hâte ». Elle se tenait pour partir, et je me levai de ma chaise aussi, marchant avec ma main dans son dos, la guidant à la porte.

Kate était toujours assise à son poste derrière la réception, et quand Bella et moi sortîmes de mon bureau, elle nous jetait toujours des poignards avec ses yeux. Bella jeta un coup d'œil et tressaillit lorsqu'elle vit le regard que Kate nous lançait. Je me penchai et murmurai dans ses cheveux, « Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. Elle est juste jalouse de toi ». Bella me regarda, rougissant à nouveau, et sourit légèrement. Je parlai un peu plus fort, m'assurant que Kate m'entendrait, pas par mesquinerie, mais juste pour lui faire savoir qu'elle ne devrait pas essayer quelque chose avec moi, « Je t'aime, Bella. Je te verrai ce soir ».

« Je sais » répondit-elle. Puis, avec un rapide baiser sur la joue, elle passa la porte et disparut.

Je restai là pendant un moment, toujours dans l'espoir qu'elle soit là _avec_ moi. Bella était ma petite amie. La mienne. Ça ne m'avait jamais frappé jusqu'à ce moment même. Et soudain, je me sentis très possessif.

Je ne savais pas vraiment depuis combien de temps je me tenais là, à sentir ce sens de la possessivité et la fierté couler à travers moi comme de l'adrénaline, mais lorsque je fus finalement capable de sortir de ma torpeur, je vis Kate qui me regardait à nouveau. « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » grogna t-elle pratiquement.

« Quoi, un déjeuner avec ma petite amie ? » demandai-je. « C'était juste ça, un déjeuner ». Je n'avais jamais eu beaucoup de problèmes avec Kate avant, elle avait tenté de me faire des avances mais je lui avais toujours poliment expliqué que je n'étais pas intéressé. Que Bella ait accepté d'être avec moi ou non, il était hors de question que je sorte avec Kate de toute façon. Je n'étais pas intéressé de mélanger travail et plaisir.

« Alors, elle disait la vérité ? » demanda Kate, incrédule.

« Oui, Kate, Bella disait la vérité. Nous sommes ensemble ».

« Et tu es d'accord avec sa réponse 'Je sais' à ton 'Je t'aime' ? ».

« Tu sais quoi, Kate ? Tu dépasses les limites. Je suis médecin dans cette clinique, et par conséquent ton supérieur. Je n'apprécie pas ce que tu veux dire. Franchement, ce ne sont pas tes affaires, de toute façon. Maintenant, je vais retourner dans mon bureau, il me reste quelques minutes de ma pause déjeuner et j'ai des recherches à faire. Je crois que tu as de quoi te tenir occupée avec ton travail, sans que tu aies à te soucier de ma vie personnelle ».

Je fus heureux de voir que mes mots durs semblaient avoir fait leur chemin. Kate semblait décontenancée de manière appropriée. Je retournai rapidement dans mon bureau et passai les quelques minutes qu'il me restait à confirmer les détails que j'avais besoin de savoir pour notre visite de ce soir à Navy Pier. Il y avait quelques choses dont je n'étais pas sûr, je n'y étais plus allé depuis que j'étais enfant. Je terminai les recherches que j'avais à faire concernant notre rendez-vous juste à temps pour mon premier rendez-vous de l'après-midi. J'entrai dans la salle d'examen et saluai mon patient, essayant très difficilement de retenir mon sourire satisfait.

**~ * PPT * ~**

Le reste de l'après-midi passa plus vite que je ne l'aurais pensé, étant donné ce que je devais attendre ce soir. Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, il était dix-huit heures, et la clinique fermait pour la nuit. J'évitai Kate alors que je traversais la salle d'attente et je passai la porte de la clinique qui menait au parking. Je déverrouillai et entrai dans mon Aston Martin V12 Vanquish qui était un cadeau de mes grands-parents lorsque j'avais terminé l'école de médecine. Je pris le chemin du retour pour éviter la circulation autant que possible, et je le fis en un temps record. Je fus à la maison à dix-huit heures quinze.

Lorsque je rentrai à la maison, Bella ne m'attendait pas à la porte. Je décidai qu'elle était probablement entrain de se préparer, vu que j'étais en avance. J'avançai dans le petit couloir jusqu'à la salle de bain et mes soupçons furent confirmés quand j'entendis la douche couler. J'avais aussi besoin d'une douche avant de sortir, mais je ne voulais pas la bousculer. Alors j'allai à mon ordinateur pour passer le temps jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse. J'aurais pu simplement utilisé l'autre salle de bain, mais il n'y avait pas d'urgence et je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit effrayée en entendant la deuxième douche couler lorsqu'elle sortirait. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que l'eau s'éteigne. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, espérant qu'elle soit sortie et qu'elle termine de se préparer dans l'une des chambres pour que je puisse me doucher. Bien sûr, j'avais également eu l'avantage de la voir dans une serviette, et je n'avais pas été déçu.

Quelques secondes après que je sois arrivé dans le couloir, la porte s'ouvrit et Bella sortit en dégringolant. Littéralement. Elle était enveloppée dans une serviette, juste comme je l'avais imaginée, et elle trébucha sur quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas voir sur le sol, tombant face contre terre alors que la serviette tombait de son corps, la laissant humide et nue sur mon plancher. J'essayai de détourner mon regard, et tendis la main pour l'aider à se relever. « Tu vas bien, Bella ? ».

Elle sursauta de surprise, apparemment, elle ne m'avait pas vu. Récupérant rapidement de son état de choc, elle dit, « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? ». Elle se redressa lentement, et en évitant toujours de regarder ailleurs que dans ses yeux, je tendis la main pour l'aider.

« Je vis ici, tu te souviens ? » ris-je.

« C'est vrai. Je voulais dire, qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tôt ? Je pensais que tu avais dit dix-huit heures trente ? ». Elle était debout désormais, et avait remis la serviette de sorte qu'elle couvrait ses parties intimes.

« Je voulais te voir. Bien sûr, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à te voir comme ça après notre discussion d'hier soir, mais je ne m'en plains pas ». Elle prit une nuance de rouge brillant, et je lui souris. « Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser ». J'attrapai sa main et la conduisit dans la chambre où se trouvait sa valise. « J'ai besoin de prendre une douche, alors vas-y et termine de te préparer ici, je vais bientôt revenir et nous pourrons y aller ».

« D'accord » accepta t-elle.

Lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain après avoir terminé de me doucher, je drapai une serviette autour de ma taille et entrai dans la chambre que je trouvai vide. Je terminai de me sécher et m'habillai rapidement d'un jean et d'une chemise noire, soucieux de revoir Bella.

Une fois que je fus habillé, j'allai dans le salon et la trouvai assise avec précaution au bord du canapé, semblant superbe dans une robe bleu roi. Elle s'arrêtait juste à ses genoux, coulant à partir de son buste, où il semblait y avoir une large ceinture faite du même tissu que le reste de la robe. Le haut était un col en V et s'enroulait autour de son cou. Ses cheveux flottaient autour de ses épaules, et la combinaison de ses cheveux et de la robe accentuait magnifiquement sa clavicule. Dès que je la vis, j'arrêtai de marcher et la regardai, parce qu'elle me coupait vraiment le souffle.

Elle remarqua mon arrêt et sourit, visiblement heureuse de ma réaction face à sa robe. « C'est assez amusant et sexy pour toi ? », murmura t-elle, se levant et marchant vers moi.

Je me raclai la gorge. « Euh, ouais. Définitivement. Tu es superbe ».

« Merci, Edward. Et merci aussi pour la robe ».

Revenant à moi, je passai mon bras autour de son épaule et dis, « De rien. Tu es prête à y aller ? ».

« Oui, allons-y ! ». Elle était positivement rayonnante.

Nous descendîmes avec l'ascenseur, et vu que c'était le soir, je savais que James était en service. Je tins Bella près de moi alors que nous franchissions le hall d'entrée, sachant qu'il la rendait mal à l'aise. Je ne comprenais pas, il n'avait jamais été rien d'autre que gentil avec moi, mais j'étais prêt à protéger Bella de toute menace, réelle ou imaginaire. Sagement, James n'essaya rien ce soir, il nous souhaita juste une bonne soirée.

Quand nous arrivâmes au parking, j'appuyai sur le bouton de mon porte-clés pour déverrouiller les portières. Je l'aidai à monter dans la voiture et fermai doucement la portière derrière elle. Une fois que je l'eus rejoint dans la voiture, elle dit, « Woaw, je n'étais jamais montée dans une voiture de cette fantaisie avant ».

« C'est un cadeau de mes grands-parents quand j'ai terminé l'école de médecine » lui expliquai-je. « Mes parents n'étaient pas enchantés qu'ils m'offrent un tel cadeau extravagant, mais mon grand-père était persistant. Pour lui, c'était une affaire assez grande pour qu'il veuille la reconnaître. Donc nous voilà dedans ».

« Woaw. Je n'ai jamais eu un cadeau comme ça » murmura t-elle.

« Tu en auras » lui promis-je. Je m'en assurerai.

Après quelques instants de silence, elle demanda, « Alors, où allons-nous en cette belle soirée d'été ? ».

« Un endroit que tu ne peux pas louper quand tu visites Chicago » lui dis-je. « Navy Pier ».

« Ooh, j'en ai entendu parler. Ça va être amusant » dit-elle.

Je l'emmenai d'abord dans mon endroit préféré pour manger, et après nous avons fait toutes les activités typiques de Pier, y compris la célèbre grande roue. Lorsque nous eûmes joué à des jeux de carnaval, fait des tours, et mangé autant de malbouffe que nous pensions que nous allions être malades, nous restâmes debout sur le vrai quai de Navy Pier, avec vue sur le Lac Michigan. Nous étions main dans la main avec nos doigts entrelacés, juste à regarder l'eau en silence. Lorsqu'elle parla, ce fut presque un murmure, « Je me suis vraiment amusée ce soir, Edward. En fait, chaque jour avec toi a été incroyable, mais tu sais ce qui a été ma partie préférée ? ».

« Quoi ? » demandai-je.

« Te rencontrer à l'aéroport. La façon dont tu as tenu ma main ce soir là était si... douce. Comme si tu ne voulais pas la lâcher ».

« Je ne voulais pas », dis-je, serrant désormais sa main pour accentuer mes paroles. « Je ne veux toujours pas ». Elle me regarda et sourit.

« Mais ce soir là a aussi été un peu effrayant » dit-elle timidement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? ».

« Eh bien, je savais déjà ce que tu ressentais bien sûr, mais j'étais encore avec Emmett. Ensuite en te voyant, en te sentant, et en sachant que tu étais vraiment réel, je ne savais pas quoi penser. Jusqu'au moment où tu m'as attrapée dans cette étreinte, j'étais sûre que je faisais le bon choix, d'être avec lui. Mais ensuite tu m'as touchée, et c'était comme une étincelle électrique, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? ».

« Oui. Je l'ai ressentie, aussi. Je la sens encore à chaque fois que je te touche ».

Elle leva vers moi un visage épanouit, heureuse que je ressente la connexion physique entre nos deux corps. « Mais j'ai eu peur, parce que pour la première fois, je me suis demandée si oui ou non je faisais la bonne chose. Mais, c'était si prés du mariage, que je ne voulais pas faire quelque chose pour compromettre ma relation avec Emmett. Il s'avère que ce n'était pas grave de toute façon » railla t-elle et roula des yeux.

« Hey ». Je m'arrêtai jusqu'à ce qu'elle me regarde. « Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu dois croire ça. Tu as été jusqu'au bout du marché, tu étais prête à dire tes vœux. La faute revient exclusivement sur lui ». C'était un point que j'avais essayé de lui expliquer à la maison, et j'espérai qu'elle comprenais, même si je n'en étais pas sûr.

« Tu sais ce que j'ai aimé d'autre ? » continua t-elle, ne faisant pas du tout attention à ma remarque précédente.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? ».

« La façon dont je me suis sentie quand j'ai entendu ta voix au téléphone. Après que nous ayons raccroché cette première fois, tout ce que je voulais c'était entendre ta voix à nouveau. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais tenir si longtemps sans l'entendre. Après ce tout premier appel, j'ai commencé à implorer pour entendre ta voix ».

Je souris. J'avais toujours été assez humble, mais elle flattait vraiment mon ego ce soir. « J'ai adoré parler avec toi, aussi. J'étais content quand nous avons ajouté cette dimension à notre relation. Même quand tu m'as appelé toute en colère parce que j'avais envoyé la mauvaise lettre ».

« Tu sais, ça a été un coup de téléphone intéressant. J'étais si furieuse quand je t'ai appelé, mais ta voix, ton attitude était si préoccupée, et honteuse, et douloureuse et tu semblais tellement sincère que je ne pouvais pas rester en colère. C'était une sorte de sensation étrange. Je voulais vraiment être en colère contre toi ce soir-là, et à la place nous avons fini par parler pendant un long moment. Et j'ai apprécié chaque minute ».

« Je suis toujours désolé pour ça, en passant ».

« Ne le sois pas. Je suis contente que tu ais envoyé cette lettre. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que j'aurais fait... cette nuit là, si je n'avais pas été sûre de tes sentiments ».

« Je pensais que tu avais dit que tu ne savais pas quelle porte tu avais percutée » lui rappelai-je.

« C'est vrai. Puis, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait le lendemain matin » modifia t-elle.

« Eh bien, je suis content d'avoir eu la chambre juste en face de la vôtre pour que tu puisses frapper à ma porte ».

« Moi aussi ».

Elle frissonna et je remarquai qu'elle n'avait pas de veste. Le soleil s'était couché, et sans ses rayons brillants, la température avait chuté de façon drastique. Je retirai ma veste et me déplaçai pour me tenir derrière elle pendant qu'elle regardait le dessus de l'eau. Je posai ma veste sur ses épaules et l'enlaçai en la rapprochant de moi. Peu de temps après, le feu d'artifice commença. C'était une tradition à Navy Pier, les feux d'artifices. Nous restâmes là et les regardâmes exploser au-dessus de l'eau dans des dizaines de couleurs différentes. Lorsque le premier explosa avec un gros et profond boom, je lui murmurai à l'oreille, « Ceux-là sont mes favoris, les gros booms ».

Le suivant était le genre qui crépitait et sonnait comme un steak grillé quand il touchait une poêle chaude. « _Ceux-là_ sont mes favoris » dit-elle. Les feux d'artifice continuèrent pendant plus de trente minutes et lorsqu'ils se terminèrent, Bella était complètement émerveillée. « C'était beaucoup plus impressionnant que n'importe quel spectacle de feux d'artifices à Seattle » murmura t-elle.

« C'est un bon spectacle » acceptai-je. « Je suis content que tu l'ais apprécié, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais ».

« C'est le cas. Merci de m'avoir emmené ». Ensuite, Bella se retourna dans mes bras et enroula les siens autour de ma taille, posant sa tête contre mon torse, pendant que mes bras étaient enroulés autour d'elle. C'était une soirée parfaite, pensai-je, un magnifique premier rendez-vous, le premier de plusieurs, j'espérai. Nous restâmes là à Pier un peu plus longtemps, se balançant, se tenant l'un l'autre et juste profitant du moment.

Puis j'embrassai le haut de sa tête alors que je lui demandais, « Tu es prête à rentrer à la maison ? ».

« Oui, Edward, rentrons à la maison ».

* * *

><p><em>Ooohhh quel merveilleux rendez-vous *soupir*<em>

_Et vous, vous avez aimé?_

_Dites-moi tout je n'attends que ça :D_

_J'ai mis quelques photos de Navy Pier dans mon profil, si vous voulez voir un peu à quoi ça ressemble ;)_

_A bientôt!_

_Bisous :)_


	15. La première fois

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Coucou tout le monde! Comment ça va__?_

_Non non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre! _

_Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour poster mais j'ai passé mes partiels et avant ça j'ai dû réviser, so... un peu difficile de tout concilier. Mais le voilà, et je vais essayer de prendre un peu d'avance pour pouvoir mettre à jour dans les temps :)_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori._

_**TeamEdward:** Hello! Merci pour ta review :). Ne t'excuse pas, j'ai moi-même pris du retard pour poster et puis, le principal c'est que tu lises, peu importe quand :). Effectivement Esmée a bien accepté Bella, elle sait depuis longtemps qu'Edward l'aime et elle espère juste que Bella ressente la même chose. Lol, j'avoue Kate s'en est pris plein la tronche hi hi, elle se mêlera de ses affaires la prochaine fois! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;) A bientôt! Xoxo_

_**lilison:** Coucou! Merci pour ta review :). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent^^. Xoxo_

_**marine larriven lafi:** Coucou! Merci pour ta review :). Contente que le début t'ait plu, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ;). Bisous._

_Et merci à ma bêta, Missleez ;)  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 15 : La première fois<span>

**Edward**

La semaine était passée. En fait, j'étais un peu déprimé qu'on soit déjà samedi, demain je devais emmener Bella à l'aéroport pour son retour à Seattle. J'essayais de ne pas y penser, à la place je me remémorais la semaine que nous avions passé ici. Nous étions sortis, restés ici, et avions rendu visite à mes parents à nouveau. Nous avions juste fait tout ce que je pensais qui pourrait donner à Bella une idée de comment serait la vie ici. Nous avions même pris une soirée pour rendre visite à mon grand-père, qui vivait à environ une demi-heure de chez moi. Bien sur, il était aussi tombé sous le charme de Bella, comme je l'étais.

Elle avait aussi été extrêmement compréhensive sur ma situation professionnelle, ne se plaignant même pas quand j'étais rentré très tard jeudi soir quand un de mes patients avait été admis à l'hôpital. Il s'était avéré que ce n'était rien de grave, mais il avait fallu plusieurs heures supplémentaires de travail cette nuit là. Ça faisait plusieurs mois que je n'avais pas fait autant d'heures, et j'étais rentré épuisé, après que Bella soit couchée, et je n'avais même pas été jusqu'à la chambre. Je m'étais effondré sur le canapé dans le salon, physiquement trop fatigué pour marcher. Lorsque je m'étais réveillé, j'avais découvert que Bella s'était levée pendant la nuit et qu'elle m'avait couvert avec une couverture. C'étaient des petites choses comme ça qui me confirmaient chaque jour qu'elle était celle que je voulais, celle dont j'avais besoin. Tout dans notre relation était très facile, et même si elle n'était pas encore prête pour dire les mots, ses actions me montraient qu'elle m'aimait. Je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre les mots, encore, pour être sûr que nous avancions dans la bonne direction.

Nous avions eu deux choses importantes qui s'étaient produites cette semaine : l'une était quelque chose à laquelle je ne voulais pas encore penser, et l'autre avait été la nuit dernière, quand nous étions revenu après être sortis. Tout comme mardi soir à Pier, je lui avais demandé si elle était prête pour rentrer à 'la maison', ne pensant pas vraiment à la connotation possible que ce simple mot pourrait avoir.

_« Tu réalises que tu penses déjà à ta maison comme notre maison ? » demanda t-elle. « C'est la deuxième fois cette semaine que tu me demandes si je suis prête à rentrer à 'la maison'. Pas 'rentrer chez moi' mais à 'la maison'. C'est une distinction très importante. »_

_Je m'arrêtai, y réfléchissant avant de répondre. Je ne l'avais pas réalisé avant, et je lui dit comme ça. « Tu as raison, mais » dis-je, « j'aime t'avoir ici, et même si ça ne fait pas si longtemps, je ne peux déjà plus imaginer la maison sans toi. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer sans toi. »_

_« Je ne peux pas m'imaginer sans toi, non plus » dit-elle._

Je me souvins de la façon dont je m'étais senti quand elle avait dit ça, comme si j'étais en plein essor. C'était une autre de ces petites choses, comme la couverture, qu'elle avait fait qui me montrait qu'elle m'aimait. J'étais sûr de ça. Elle ne s'en était peut-être pas encore rendu compte, ou peut-être qu'elle l'avait fait et qu'elle n'était tout simplement pas disposée à l'admettre, mais l'amour entre nous n'était plus à sens unique. Le souvenir me fit sourire.

« A quoi tu penses si fort ? » me demanda t-elle, tapotant mon nez avec un de ses doigts couvert de farine.

« A toi » lui dis-je, lui retournant le geste, bien que mes doigts étaient propres. Les coins de ma bouche se relevèrent en un sourire alors que je la regardais avec adoration. Elle avait l'air incroyable, si heureuse et contente, à faire des tâches ménagères, comme cuisiner et faire des pâtisseries pour nous. Bien sûr, je savais que je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à ce qu'elle fasse ça tout le temps, ce n'était pas dans sa personnalité, sinon elle n'aurait pas passé du temps et dépensé de l'argent à aller à l'école de droit pour se sécuriser une carrière stable, mais tout de même, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'admirer de cette manière. Elle rougit et retourna à son travail.

Bella était en train de faire des tartes au poulet elle-même, et travaillait actuellement à rouler la pâte de la tarte. Je m'approchai derrière elle, passant mes bras autour de sa taille, et je lui murmurai à l'oreille, « Tu n'as pas à les faire toi-même, tu sais. Ils t'aiment déjà, surtout ma mère. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu ressentes le besoin de les impressionner. » Je me penchai et l'embrassai dans le cou.

A part un léger frisson, elle m'ignora. Je souris et la lâchai, reprenant mon poste sur l'un des tabourets du bar de l'autre côté de l'îlot dans la cuisine. J'avais proposé de l'aider, considérant que je cuisinais moi-même, mais elle avait insisté sur le fait qu'elle voulait préparer ce repas elle-même. La regarder travailler me remplit d'un sentiment de crainte et de fierté que je n'avais jamais ressenti avant. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle plaça les tartes individuelles dans le four trente minutes avant l'heure à laquelle ma famille était censée arriver, elle se lava les mains et retira son tablier. Miraculeusement, tous les dégâts étaient restés sur le tablier et ses vêtements étaient propres. Elle régla la minuterie et nous allâmes ensemble dans le salon. Je m'assis sur le canapé et l'attirai sur mes genoux. Elle couina et se raidit, mais quand je passai mes bras autour d'elle, elle se détendit rapidement. Elle baissa son visage vers le mien et m'embrassa doucement, tendrement. Nous restâmes assis là, agissant comme un couple de seize ans, jusqu'à ce que l'interphone sonne. Détachant nos membres de l'un de l'autre, et remettant nos cheveux, eh bien, Bella remit ses cheveux, les miens étaient toujours un bordel hérissé, et lissant nos vêtements, nous nous levâmes du canapé, et soupirâmes joyeusement. J'allai à l'appareil fixé au mur et appuyai sur le bouton. « Oui ? »

« Oui, Docteur Cullen, votre mère, père et frère sont ici » retentit la voix de James à travers le haut-parleur. Bella n'avait pas encore surmonté son aversion pour le portier du vendredi au mardi soir, et du coin de l'œil, je la vis grincer des dents au son de sa voix.

« Merci, James. Faites-les monter » répondis-je. Je n'avais toujours pas compris la raison pour laquelle Bella avait un sentiment si fortement négatif envers lui, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance si je comprenais ou pas. Ce qui importait c'était que c'était le cas, alors j'allais faire de mon mieux pour m'assurer qu'elle se sente en sécurité ici, peu importe quoi. J'étais assez convaincu qu'il n'essaierait jamais rien avec elle, mais si elle était inquiète à propos de lui, je n'allais pas remettre en question son attitude autour de lui, et j'allais faire de mon mieux pour m'assurer qu'elle n'ait jamais à sortir seule pendant ses heures de travail. C'était le plus que je puisse faire pour la situation. Quand nous étions sortis ensemble ces fois là, je n'avais jamais retiré mon bras d'autour de ses épaules, j'avais pris soin de la tenir proche de moi, à la fois pour sa sécurité mentale et pour rappeler à James qu'elle était _à moi_. Juste au cas où.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte. Bella se précipita à mes côtés et j'ouvris la porte à ma famille. Avant même que je ne puisse les accueillir correctement, ma mère inspira profondément. « Ça sent merveilleusement bon ici, Edward » dit-elle.

« C'est tout ce que Bella a fait ce soir » lui dis-je, enlaçant ma petite amie comme pour dire, _je t'avais dit que tu n'avais pas à essayer de les impressionner, mais je suis quand même fier de toi_. « Elle ne m'a même pas laissé l'aider. »

« Eh bien, Bella, Esmée a raison, tout ce que vous avez cuisiné sent fabuleusement bon » lui dit mon père.

« Merci, » dit doucement Bella, rougissant à leurs compliments. La minuterie sonna juste après, et Bella s'excusa pour sortir les tartes du four et la salade qu'elle avait fait un peu plus tôt, du réfrigérateur. Lorsqu'elle eut mis tout les plats en place, elle nous invita tous à la table. Nous mangeâmes en silence pendant quelques instants, profitant simplement du repas de Bella. C'était encore meilleur que sa sauce de spaghettis. Si elle n'avait pas déjà trouvé le chemin de mon cœur, elle l'aurait eu avec sa cuisine. Je n'avais jamais vraiment cru au vieil adage 'le chemin du cœur d'un homme passe par son estomac', mais là encore, je n'étais jamais sorti avec quelqu'un qui pouvait cuisiner aussi bien que Bella.

« Alors, Bella, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ensuite ? » demanda mon père, brisant finalement le silence.

Elle posa sa fourchette sur son assiette et s'essuya la bouche avec une serviette avant de lui répondre. Se raclant un peu la gorge, elle dit, « Eh bien, je pars demain pour retourner à Seattle. J'ai quelques détails à régler là-bas, à savoir donner mon préavis de trente jours à mon bailleur et ma démission à mon patron. Je dois aussi savoir ce que je vais faire de toutes mes affaires. Et rendre visite à mes parents. » Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il semblait que chaque fois que nous en avions parlé, la liste des choses qu'elle avait à faire à Washington grandissait. Nous étions tous les deux frustrés de la façon dont ça semblait arriver. Au rythme où les choses s'empilaient, elle n'allait jamais revenir ici.

Je repris là où elle s'était interrompue. « Une fois que Bella aura finalisé tout ce qu'elle doit faire, elle va emménager ici avec moi. »

« Vraiment ? ». Mon père semblait choqué par ça. Je savais que Bella et ma mère étaient devenues assez proches cette semaine, donc je ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'elle n'avait pas parlé à ma mère de nos projets. _Nos projets_. J'étais content que nous ayons pris cette décision, ça avait du sens pour moi qu'elle reste ici, mais je ne voulais pas supposer qu'elle ne voudrait pas son propre appartement une fois qu'elle aurait effectivement emménagé ici. J'avais été ravi lorsque nous en étions venus à cette conclusion ensemble. Mais, apparemment, ma mère n'avait pas partagé tout ça avec mon père. Jasper n'avait pas l'air surpris, non plus, parce qu'il savait ce qui s'était passé entre Bella et moi au début de la semaine, et il savait ce que je ressentais pour elle. En plus, je savais que Bella avait parlé à Alice, et Alice avait parlé à Jasper. D'après ce que j'avais vu d'Alice, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle soit capable de garder un secret.

« Oui » répondîmes Bella et moi en chœur. Nous nous jetâmes un regard, souriant légèrement d'un air satisfait.

Je n'aimais pas le regard que j'avais vu sur le visage de mon père, du moins au début, on aurait dit qu'il avait eu plusieurs émotions qui s'étaient manifestées simultanément, allant du choc à la désapprobation. Finalement, il sembla s'arrêter sur l'acceptation. _Sage décision, papa,_ pensai-je béatement. Il avait rapidement appris au cours de la semaine de ne pas essayer de me faire changer d'avis sur Bella. Entre le dernier dîner du dimanche et l'appel téléphonique qu'il m'avait passé alors que j'étais au travail il y avait quelques jours, j'avais clairement donné ma position. On aurait dit qu'il avait finalement reçu le message.

Nous finîmes de manger et allâmes dans le salon pour parler. Après une heure ou plus de conversation sensée mais amicale, mes parents se levèrent enfin et dirent qu'ils devaient y aller. Jasper leur emboîta rapidement le pas. « Merci d'être venu » déclara Bella, s'approchant d'abord de mon père et l'enlaçant dans une accolade qui semblait maladroite. Elle se tourna vers Jasper et l'enlaça aussi, lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille que je ne pus entendre. Enfin, elle passa ses bras autour de ma mère, et je l'entendis dire, « Merci, Esmée, pour cette semaine. J'ai passé du bon temps à apprendre à vous connaître. Je suis si excitée de vivre ici en permanence. »

« Eh bien, je sais que tu ne seras partie que pendant quelques semaines ma chérie, mais tu vas me manquer. Et je sais que mon fils sera aussi impatient en attendant ton retour » répondit ma mère, me lançant un sourire. _Bon sang, bien sûr que je vais l'être._ « Je pense déjà à toi comme si tu faisais partie de la famille, alors reviens vite. »

Bella rougit aux paroles de ma mère, et je sentis ce frisson familier dans ma poitrine, le sentiment de fierté qui me disait sans l'ombre d'un doute que j'avais pris la bonne décision. Même ma mère pouvait dire qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial à propos de ma Bella et que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre.

**~ * PPT * ~**

**Bella**

L'aéroport était un endroit où on se sentait vraiment seul. Je ne voulais pas retourner à Washington. Même pas un petit peu. Je savais que je le devais, mais ça ne rendait pas la perspective plus attirante. Même si Edward était assis avec moi au petit café proche de mon terminal de départ, il me manquait déjà. Mentalement, j'étais déjà partie, et je n'aimais pas ça. J'essayai de me forcer à revenir ici, pour être avec Edward au lieu de gaspiller mes derniers moments avec lui à me sentir désolée de devoir repartir. Je pouvais dire qu'il était aussi mal au vu de la perspective des événements d'aujourd'hui.

Alors nous nous assîmes en silence, se tenant les mains sur la minuscule table du café, attendant juste le jour du jugement dernier, aussi connu comme le moment où mon vol commencerait à embarquer.

Finalement, la maudite voix parla et nous dûmes y aller. Enfin, _je _dus y aller.

Nous nous levâmes à contrecœur, refusant tous les deux de libérer l'emprise que nous avions sur la main de l'autre. J'avais l'impression que je perdais une partie de moi-même, en laissant Edward derrière moi. Je ne comprenais pas comment j'étais devenue si proche de lui en si peu de temps, mais c'était vraiment comme Alice l'avait dit : j'avais _semblé_ heureuse avant, même seule, mais aujourd'hui j'_étais_ vraiment heureuse.

Lorsque nous fûmes aussi loin qu'Edward avait le droit d'être sans billet, je me retournai pour lui faire face, passant mes bras autour de sa taille et posant ma tête sur son torse. « Tu vas tellement me manquer » dis-je.

« Tu vas me manquer, aussi » assura t-il.

« Je ne veux pas te laisser » dis-je, pas pour la première fois.

« Eh bien, je serais venu avec toi si tu m'avais laissé acheter un billet » me rappela t-il.

« Ne recommence pas. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que aussi super que ça aurait été si tu étais venu, ça aurait été complètement inutile, parce que je vais revenir dans quelques semaines. Par ailleurs, tu ne peux pas prendre de congés maintenant. » Nous étions revenus plusieurs fois là-dessus ces derniers jours. Il n'était pas intéressé de me laisser, ou comme il le disait, _me laisser régler_ mes affaires seule. Surtout la confrontation que je savais devoir avoir avec Emmett et Rose. J'avais besoin d'avoir ça pour ma propre santé mentale, afin que je puisse obtenir des réponses et tirer un trait, même si c'était la partie pour laquelle j'étais la moins impatiente pour les prochaines semaines. La deuxième difficulté allait être de dire à mes parents que j'allais déménager à l'autre bout du pays.

« Si tu changes d'avis, je suis juste à un coup de téléphone. Et j'ai enregistré le numéro de mon agent de voyage dans les raccourcis de mon téléphone. » Je n'étais pas sûre s'il plaisantait ou non avec cette dernière phrase, mais je n'allais pas lui demander.

Puis nous entendîmes le, selon moi en tout cas, sinistre appel d'embarquement.

« Bon voyage, et appelle-moi quand tu atterris. Et quand tu passeras ce test le week-end prochain, » dit-il, me tenant toujours dans cette étreinte intime, « appelle-moi tout de suite. Je veux savoir de toute façon. On est dans le même bateau. Rappelle-t'en. »

« Je le ferai » promis-je, répondant à toutes ses demandes, ne lâchant pas prise non plus. Je ne pouvais pas. Pas encore.

« Je t'aime, » dit-il avant de s'éloigner juste assez pour se pencher et m'embrasser.

Avec ses lèvres sur les miennes, plusieurs scènes de la semaine remplirent mon esprit, mais celle qui resta le plus longtemps fut de le voir étalé sur le canapé après avoir terminé ses heures supplémentaires l'autre soir, et la façon dont je m'étais sentie. J'étais épuisée, de tourner et retourner dans le lit sans lui à mes côtés. Mais quand je l'avais vu endormi sur la canapé, je m'étais immédiatement détendue. Il était à la maison. Je l'avais couvert avec une couverture, repoussant ses cheveux indisciplinés de son visage et l'embrassant délicatement avant d'aller au lit. Sachant qu'il était là, même s'il n'était pas dans le lit avec moi, avait été suffisant pour permettre au sommeil de m'emporter.

Et c'est là que je le réalisai. Je regardai dans ses yeux couleur émeraude, et dis avec toute l'émotion que j'avais en moi (ce qui n'était pas difficile étant donné le timing de ma révélation), « je t'aime aussi. » Et je le pensais.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, me regardant simplement. « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » s'étouffa t-il finalement.

« J'ai dit, je t'aime aussi » répétai-je, souriant soudainement jusqu'aux oreilles. « Je t'aime, » répétai-je. J'aimais le son de ça. Je l'aimais. J'aimais Edward.

Il me prit dans ses bras, soulevant momentanément mes pieds du sol. « Bon sang, tu vas tellement me manquer » dit-il, m'embrassant à nouveau. « Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ? Parce que je vais acheter un billet tout de suite. » Je savais qu'il le pensait, aussi. Je ne doutais pas une seconde qu'il pourrait déposer plus de mille dollars pour un billet de dernière minute. Mais, je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire.

« Oh, je _veux_ que tu viennes, mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire. Tu comprends la différence, pas vrai ? » Le dernier appel d'embarquement retentit dans les hauts parleurs avant qu'il ait l'occasion de répondre. « Je dois y aller, » dis-je, la joie de ma précédente déclaration s'évaporant alors que mon départ imminent nous était imposé. Je m'éloignai de lui, tendant le bras pour garder le contact aussi longtemps que possible. Dès que notre toucher se brisa, une larme s'échappa de chacun de mes yeux.

« Hey, ne fais pas ça, ou je pourrais commencer, » dit-il avec un sourire qui n'atteignait pas vraiment ses yeux alors que je rejoignais la file des autres passagers pour Sea Tac. « Tu vas bientôt revenir, et tout sera parfait. Tu verras. »

« Je sais, » dis-je, alors que la file avançait, m'éloignant encore plus d'Edward. « Je t'appellerai quand j'aurais atterris, et je serai de retour avant qu'on s'en rende compte » lui dis-je. Il me souffla un baiser, et je lui en soufflai un en retour. Puis ce fut à mon tour de montrer ma carte d'embarquement et de monter dans l'avion.

**~*PPT*~**

Vers la moitié du vol, je commençai à m'ennuyer. Ils avaient déjà servi le déjeuner, et je n'étais pas d'humeur à regarder les films qu'ils offraient pour ce vol. Alors je sortis mon sac de sous mon siège, cherchant un livre de mots croisés et un stylo que j'avais mis dedans hier en préparant mon vol d'aujourd'hui. Je trouvai le livre assez facilement mais pour le crayon ça s'avéra un peu plus difficile. Je commençai à vider le contenu cherchant ce stupide stylo. Où était-il ? Quand je tombais sur la petite boîte jaune contenant ma pilule, je paniquai immédiatement, me souvenant de ma découverte de quelques jours avant.

_Les pensées traversèrent mon esprit, se moquant presque de moi pour ma stupidité_. Comment j'avais pu les oublier _pendant une semaine entière_ ? C'était trop ! J'étais toujours très méticuleuse, mais elles étaient là, du mercredi au mercredi. _Je touchai chaque comprimé, comme si j'espérais que mes doigts arriveraient en quelque sorte à une conclusion différente que celle que j'avais sous les yeux. Je supposais qu'avec tout le stress de la semaine dernière, je n'y avais simplement pas pensé. Non pas que c'était une excuse valable, ça ne l'était pas._

_Et puis j'avais couché avec Edward. Deux fois. Totalement sans protection. Et maintenant, j'avais des problèmes. Peut-être. Probablement. Pire, je l'avais éventuellement mis en difficulté._

_Les pensées traversèrent mon esprit alors que je m'asseyais sur le canapé d'Edward. J'étais contente que nous ayons convenu de ne pas ravoir de relation sexuelle, pour l'instant, en tout cas. Parce que, même si je les reprenais aujourd'hui, je ne serais pas protégée pendant deux semaines._

_Mon cœur s'emballa à la réalisation de ce que j'avais fait. Mes mains commencèrent à trembler, et je me demandais si je devais le dire ou pas à Edward. Je débattis pendant un long moment. La Bella rationnelle disait qu'il était trop tôt pour savoir quelque chose, alors pourquoi l'inquiéter ? Mais, la Bella irrationnelle paniquait, et elle voulait le système de soutien. Je ne fus pas sûre de combien de temps je restai assise là, juste à trembler et à respirer difficilement et à n'écouter rien d'autre que mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine jusqu'à ce que j'entende ses clés dans la porte. Il était temps de décider. Je ne me levai pas du canapé pour l'accueillir à la porte cette fois-ci comme je l'avais déjà fait dans la semaine. J'étais trop inquiète ce soir. Je n'avais toujours pas décider de lui dire ou non._

_Le porte s'ouvrit et se referma doucement, tranquillement. Je restai assise là, silencieuse excepté les battements de mon cœur. Edward dut remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas avec moi, parce qu'il vint et s'assit à côté de moi. J'ignorai sa présence._

_« Bella ? » demanda t-il._

_Je restai assise, ne l'ignorant pas, mais incapable de lui répondre._

_« Hey, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »_

_Je restai toujours assise silencieusement, commençant à me balancer d'avant en arrière._

_« Tu me fais peur, Bella. Parle-moi, s'il te plaît » me supplia t-il._

_Je sortis de ma transe pour lui répondre, même si je n'avais toujours pas confiance en ma voix. Mon indécision avait pris la décision pour moi. Je devais lui dire maintenant. J'attrapai la boîte dans mon sac et lui tendis._

_Il fronça les sourcils de confusion avant de l'ouvrir. Je savais qu'une fois qu'il l'aurait ouvert, il ne serait plus confus. J'avais raison. Il examina son contenu et soupira presque dans la compréhension. Bien sûr, il comprendrait les conséquences de ce que j'avais fait, la situation difficile dans laquelle je nous mettais, parce qu'il était médecin. Presque tout le monde pourrait comprendre, mais surtout un médecin._

_Puis, il changea de rôle, loin de celui du 'petit ami' mais dans celui de 'médecin', il posa la question médicale. « Bella, de quand datent tes dernières règles ? » Je le regardai, les yeux larmoyants. Je clignai des yeux une fois et les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Il se rapprocha de moi, passa ses bras autour de moi dans un câlin, et murmura à mon oreille. « Je ne suis pas en colère. J'ai juste besoin de savoir. » Maintenant il était la combinaison des deux, mon petit ami le médecin._

_Avec ma tête reposant sur son torse, je me sentis un tout petit peu plus calme. Je hochai la tête et soupirai, puis chuchotai, « Deux semaines et demi. Deux semaines avant le mariage qui était censé avoir lieu. » Nous savions tous les deux ce que ça signifiait. Les deux fois où nous avions couché ensemble étaient lors de mes jours les plus fertiles du mois. « Je suis désolée, » murmurai-je, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre._

_Il resta silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, et je me demandais ce qu'il pensait. Enfin, il dit la même chose que la Bella rationnelle avait essayé de me convaincre dans la dernière heure. « Il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter maintenant. Pour ça, il est trop tôt pour le savoir, de toute façon. Et puis, si c'est arrivé, c'est arrivé. Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire pour changer ça désormais. On va attendre pour savoir et on traversera ça ensemble, en prenant la décision qui sera la meilleure pour nous tous. » Je remarquai la façon dont il avait dit 'nous tous' plus tôt que 'nous deux', comme s'il supposait que j'étais enceinte. Je ne savais pas comment il restait si calme à propos de ça alors que j'étais si paniquée, mais je le laissai garder son bras autour de moi, me calmant avec ses paroles apaisantes alors qu'il caressait mon dos._

_Mes larmes diminuèrent lentement, et nous restâmes juste assis là, moi silencieusement, lui continuant de me murmurer des mots réconfortants à l'oreille, pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que nos deux estomacs commencent à gronder. Edward réussit à me convaincre que nous devrions sortir pour dîner, et lorsque nous rentrâmes ensuite à l'appartement, nous nous accrochâmes l'un à l'autre pour le reste de la nuit._

Je trouvai mon stylo et commençai un jeu de mots croisés pour me changer les idées. Je venais de terminer le troisième lorsque le pilote annonça notre descente sur Sea Tac.

**~*PPT*~**

Après l'atterrissage, je me précipitai hors de l'avion et aux portes avant de l'aéroport le plus rapidement possible, appelant Alice alors que je marchais. Je la repérai avant même que la tonalité sonne, elle attendait juste devant dans sa Porche jaune canari. Je n'étais pas entièrement sûre de savoir comment elle se l'était offerte avec son salaire, mais je savais qu'il ne valait mieux pas lui demander_._ Quand Alice voulait quelque chose, elle l'obtenait, sans penser aux conséquences possibles de ses décisions. Je jetai mon sac sur le sol de la voiture alors que je montais, ne prenant même pas la peine de cacher mon état agité, bien que les énigmes avaient passé le temps, ils avaient fait très peu pour réellement sortir mon esprit du flash-back que j'avais eu. Alice me regarda étrangement, s'interrogeant évidemment sur mon comportement, mais alors qu'elle s'insérait dans la circulation, tout ce qu'elle dit fut, « Pas de bagages ? ».

« J'ai des vêtements à la maison, il n'y avait donc aucune raison de tout ramener ici seulement pour les reprendre dans quelques semaines » expliquai-je laconiquement.

« D'accord, il y a quelque chose de grave qui ne va pas avec toi » dit Alice, s'adressant à mon ton plutôt qu'à mes paroles alors qu'elle descendait la voie qui nous amènerait sur l'autoroute. « Raconte. »

« Je ne veux pas en parler maintenant, Alice » murmurai-je.

« Je m'en fiche. Tu te sentiras mieux quand tu l'auras dit. Alors commence à parler. » Elle me regarda brièvement avant de détourner les yeux vers la route.

Soupirant, je décidai juste de la frapper en pleine figure avec la découverte que j'avais faite mercredi soir. « J'ai oublié quelques pilules. Beaucoup, en fait. »

« Quoi ? » s'écria t-elle. « J'espère que tu parles d'Ibuprofène, Bella, » dit-elle en me jetant un regard en coin.

« Nop'. Je parle de la pilule avec un grand P. »

« Comment tu pourrais avoir été si irresponsable ? » me châtia t-elle.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Crois-moi, je me suis posée la même question pendant trois jours et demi. »

« Edward et toi avez... tu sais ? » demanda t-elle.

« Ouais. Deux fois. »

« Avant ou après ? »

« Pendant les jours ou je les ai oubliées, avant que je ne m'en rende compte. »

« Est-ce qu'il... ? » s'interrompit-elle.

Je la connaissais assez bien pour savoir le reste de sa question sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de la poser. « Non, » répondis-je honnêtement. « J'ai été si méticuleuse sur le fait de prendre la pilule pendant tant de mois que je n'y ai pas pensé. J'étais tellement habituée à être protégée que ça ne m'ait même pas venu à l'esprit de lui faire porter un préservatif. Emmett n'en a jamais porté parce que j'étais sous pilule, donc ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? ».

« Eh bien, il n'y a rien _à_ faire pour l'instant. C'est trop tôt pour dire quoi que ce soit, de toute façon. Mes règles ne sont pas prévues avant le week-end prochain, donc jusque là, il n'y a rien d'inquiétant. Peut-être que toutes les inquiétudes que j'ai eues jusqu'à présent se révéleront ne pas avoir été nécessaires. » Je pourrais toujours espérer en tout cas.

« Hm », chantonna t-elle, puis se tut pendant quelques instants.

« Je dois appeler Edward, je lui ai promis que je le ferais quand j'aurais atterris. Ça te dérange si je le fais maintenant ? » J'avais besoin d'entendre sa voix maintenant, demander à Alice si ça ne la dérangeait pas n'était qu'une simple formalité. Je l'aurais probablement appelé indépendamment de ce qu'elle aurait dit.

Heureusement, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle répondit, « Non, vas-y. »

Je composai le numéro et il répondit à la première sonnerie.

« Hey » me salua t-il. « Tu es rentrée à ton appartement saine et sauve ? »

« Eh bien, je suis saine et sauve dans la voiture d'Alice. Mais, je serai bientôt à l'appartement. »

« C'est très bien. C'est si bon d'entendre ta voix, Bella. Merci d'avoir appelé. Mais je ne vais pas t'accaparer d'Alice trop longtemps, parce que je sais que tu lui as manquée. Vous devez avoir beaucoup de choses à vous raconter. »

« Ouais » murmurai-je. « Très bien. Je te parlerai plus tard. »

« Hey, Bella ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Tout ira bien, tu sais. Je t'aime. »

Je souris et dis, « Je t'aime aussi. » Des larmes de joies remplirent mes yeux à ces mots, mais je les repoussai. Il ne fallait pas être trop émotive à côté d'Alice. Entre les larmes inutiles et la confession que je venais de lui faire, elle aurait sauté aux conclusions à coup sûr.

« Bye » souffla t-il.

« Bye. »

Je venais juste de couper l'appel que Alice parla à nouveau, ayant apparemment fini de réfléchir. « Qu'est-ce que tu viens de lui dire ? »

« Euh, bye ? » répondis-je, sachant où elle voulait en venir, mais me sentant un peu mieux maintenant que je lui avais parlé, assez bien pour taquiner Alice un peu. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre comment il était si calme, mais j'étais contente qu'il le soit. Il me faisait garder pied.

« Non, avant ça » dit-elle.

« Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. » Même si cette fois je disais ces mots à Alice plutôt qu'à Edward, ils semblaient encore étonnants en sortant. J'étais pleine de joie chaque fois que je les disais à voix haute.

« Depuis combien de temps tu le sais ? » demanda t-elle.

Je regardai ma montre. « Environ quatre heures et demi » lui dis-je, me rappelant que la première fois où je lui avais dit était littéralement environ trois minutes avant que je ne monte à bord de l'avion. Puis il y avait eu le vol, qui avait duré quatre heures et quinze minutes, et le temps que j'avais passé avec Alice jusqu'à présent. Je pensais que quatre heures et demi était une assez bonne estimation.

« Tu lui as juste dit que tu l'aimais pour la première fois, et il a été assez fou pour te laisser prendre un vol et partir à deux mille kilomètres ? »

« Il a voulu venir, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire, Alice. Je dois travailler moi-même sur un certain nombres de choses avant, et d'ailleurs, il doit travailler » lui dis-je, lui donnant les même excuses que j'avais données toute la semaine à Edward.

« Tu ferais mieux de travailler _rapidement_ sur tes trucs, Bella, et retourner avec lui. »

**~*PPT*~**

**Edward**

Conduisant de l'aéroport à la maison, mon téléphone sonna. Je baissai les yeux vers le numéro de l'appelant et ignorai l'appel de Jasper. Je ne pouvais plus éviter la situation, donc j'évitais mon frère à la place. J'avais besoin d'être seul aujourd'hui. J'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir, et depuis que Bella était partie pendant un certain temps, je décidai que je n'allais pas remettre ça à plus tard. Bella avait des choses sur lesquelles elle avait besoin de travailler par elle-même, et sachant maintenant ce que je savais, j'avais aussi besoin de temps de mon côté. Alors qu'elle me manquait cruellement depuis qu'elle était partie, j'étais secrètement content qu'elle ne m'ait pas laissé venir avec elle aujourd'hui. Ça avait été absolument épuisant de feindre le calme pendant les trois derniers jours. J'avais vraiment besoin de temps pour moi, pour paniquer un peu.

Je garai ma Vanquish sur la place à côté de la Volvo et restai assis là pendant plusieurs minutes, pas encore prêt pour sortir. Frottant rudement mes mains sur mon visage, je ne pus pas lutter plus longtemps alors que ma propre stupidité inondait ma conscience. Je pensai, _comment tu as pu être si irresponsable ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas vérifié avec elle qu'elle était protégée avant de baisser ton foutu pantalon ?_ J'étais tellement en colère contre moi pour mon manque total de prévoyance.

Je savais que dans quelques heures, Bella allait m'appeler, et je que je ferais mieux d'être capable d'au moins simuler l'aplomb lorsqu'elle le ferait. Je sortis de la voiture et entrai dans le bâtiment, à peine conscient de l'accueil de Félix alors que je passais devant lui à l'ascenseur. J'entrai dans mon appartement et m'assis lourdement sur le canapé, pensant à toutes les possibilités que je pouvais.

Si elle était enceinte, il n'y avait que trois possibilités : l'adoption, l'avortement ou le garder. La seconde option me retourna l'estomac, et j'espérais sincèrement que Bella n'exercerait pas cette liberté particulière. La première était un choix décent, mais ça me serrait le cœur en quelque sorte. Si nous faisions ça, créer une nouvelle vie ensemble, je voulais être là pour voir l'enfant grandir, ce qui, dans mon esprit, ne laissait que la troisième option comme choix viable. Même si je devais être parfaitement honnête, j'aurais préféré une quatrième option par dessus tout ça : qu'elle ne soit pas enceinte du tout. Non pas que je ne voulais pas d'enfant un jour, je préférerais juste qu'ils soient prévus, quand Bella et moi serions prêts. Tous les deux.

Lorsque quatre heures plus tard mon téléphone sonna à nouveau, je regardai le numéro de l'appelant et vis que cette fois c'était Bella. Je souris, content de ne pas avoir à ignorer Jasper de nouveau. Il avait appelé toutes les heures pendant toute la matinée, et j'avais ignoré tous ses appels. Je savais que je devrais éventuellement lui parler, mais je ne le voulais pas encore. Je pris une profonde inspiration et appuyai sur le bouton 'répondre' pour prendre l'appel de Bella. Elle sembla un peu contrariée, ou peut-être distraite, pendant toute la conversation. Je fis de mon mieux pour rester calme, ne parlant pas de la 'situation' sauf à la dernière minute pour lui dire, « Tout ira bien. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime, aussi » dit-elle, et à cette minute, je crus en mes mots pour la première fois depuis que je les avais dit trois jours plus tôt. Nous irions bien, indépendamment de ce qui s'était passé.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà voilou, Bella a enfin dit les 3 mots magiques qu'Edward (et nous) attendait tant XD.<em>

_Et elle est peut-être enceinte en plus! _

_Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de tout ça? Dites-moi tout! :P_

_A bientôt!_

_Bisous :)_


	16. Changements

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonsoir tout le monde! Comment allez-vous par ce froid glacial__?_

_Un grand merci pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori._

_**lilison:** Hellooo! Merci pour ta review :). J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ;). Xoxo  
><em>

_Et merci à ma super bêta, Missleez ;)_

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 16 : Changements<span>

**Bella**

Lundi matin, je m'arrêtai à la pharmacie sur mon trajet pour aller au travail, j'avais besoin d'un test de grossesse. Je n'avais pas pu penser à autre chose qu'à la possibilité d'être enceinte pendant toute la soirée de dimanche, Alice était contrariée vu que je n'avais pas pu répondre à toutes les questions qu'elle m'avait posées quand elle était chez moi, et je n'étais pas sûre que je survivrais au stress d'attendre encore cinq jours pour voir si mes règles commençaient.

Je me tenais dans l'allée depuis ce qui semblait être des heures, lisant attentivement toutes les boîtes, cherchant principalement les mots 'précision' et 'détection précoce'. _Bordel de merde, il y en a beaucoup !_ J'en trouvai finalement une qui prétendait qu'elle pouvait donner une lecture correcte six jours avant un retard de règles. C'était la plus chère de l'étalage, mais je m'en fichais. Si ça me donnait une réponse aujourd'hui afin que je n'ai pas à attendre jusqu'à samedi, ça en valait le prix. Je payai le test et le rangeai dans mon sac à main pour plus tard. Autant que je voulais juste le faire dans les toilettes de la pharmacie, examiner toutes les boîtes m'avait mis en retard de quelques minutes. Maintenant, je devais me dépêcher pour être au travail à temps.

Je descendis de mon pick-up dans le parking de l'ACU et pris une profonde inspiration. Je n'étais pas impatiente d'entrer dans le bureau que je partageais avec Emmett depuis l'année dernière. Mais, je savais que je devais éventuellement lui faire face, alors c'était simplement préférable d'en finir au plus vite. Je me forçai à redresser mes épaules, tins ma tête haute et marchai rapidement dans le bâtiment et directement vers notre bureau. Avant d'entrer, je me préparai à en découdre avec Emmett, inhalant et expirant profondément, mais quand je regardai vers son bureau, je dus regarder à deux fois.

Il n'était pas là.

Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui me fit regarder à nouveau. Quelqu'un était là. Simplement pas Emmett. Je ne reconnaissais pas le gars qui était assis derrière le bureau d'Emmett.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demandai-je sans ménagement. C'était probablement impoli de ma part, mais je ne m'en souciais pas particulièrement. Je voulais juste savoir qui était le gars qui était dans mon bureau.

« Oh, euh, salut. Je suis Eric Yorkie » dit-il, se levant maladroitement de son fauteuil et se penchant sur son bureau, pour tendre sa main pour serrer la mienne. Je le fusillai du regard pendant quelques secondes, puis je décidai qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'avoir ce type de comportement. Franchement, je devrais adorer ce gars Eric, il me sauvait d'Emmett, du moins pour l'instant.

Prenant sa main, je la secouai une fois et dit, « Bella Swan. C'est mon bureau. »

« Oh. Eh bien, c'est mon bureau, aussi. On m'a dit que je le partagerais, mais ils ne m'avaient pas dit avec qui. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Euh, ouais. C'est un problème ? »

« Hm ? Oh, non, bien sûr que non. C'est juste que ce bureau » je pointai celui derrière lequel Eric se tenait, « appartenais à quelqu'un d'autre avant que je parte en vacances. Je m'attendais un peu à ce qu'il soit là. »

« Désolé » marmonna t-il.

« Non, je suis désolée. Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. J'ai été incroyablement désagréable avec vous depuis que j'ai franchi la porte. En fait, je suis contente que vous soyez là. Juste avant que je parte en voyage, j'ai eu une sorte de problème avec le gars qui était là. » _L'euphémisme du siècle, Bella._

« Oh. »

« Encore désolée. Vous n'avez probablement pas besoin de savoir ça. » Je n'avais jamais eu de problème pour partager comme je le faisais maintenant. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait avec moi, mais j'espérais que ce n'était pas un nouveau trait de personnalité.

« Ça va, Mademoiselle... » commença t-il.

Je l'interrompis. « Pas de 'Mademoiselle'. Juste Bella. »

« Bella » répéta Eric. Je lui souris chaleureusement. Il avait l'air gentil.

Je m'assis à mon bureau, et Eric reprit son siège derrière l'ancien bureau d'Emmett. « Alors, Eric, vous avez commencé quand ? »

« Oh, euh, lundi dernier » bégaya t-il.

« Et à quelle école de droit vous avez été ? »

« Gonzaga, au dessus de Spokane. »

« D'accord, cool. Eh bien, je vais vous laisser retourner à vos... études, je présume ? »

« Ouais. Je passe l'examen du barreau dans quelques semaines. »

« Oui, je m'en souviens bien » ris-je. « Bonne chance. »

« Merci. »

Après cela nous tombâmes dans un silence confortable. Je commençai ma journée en ouvrant mon ordinateur portable et en tapant une lettre de démission à Maître Ateara. Quand j'eus terminé, je l'envoyai par l'intermédiaire de l'e-mail du bureau, la méthode de communication préférée au sein des murs de l'ACU. Quelques minutes plus tard, le téléphone de mon bureau sonna.

_Mince_, pensai-je. _Je suis de retour depuis dix minutes, et mon stupide téléphone sonne déjà_. « Bella Swan » répondis-je, essayant de ne pas laisser mon exaspération filtrer dans ma voix.

« Mademoiselle Swan, c'est Angela du bureau de Maître Ateara. Il m'a demandée de vous programmer un rendez-vous pour le voir ce matin. Êtes-vous disponible ? »

« Bien sûr, » lui dis-je. « N'importe quel moment de la journée sera très bien. » _Comme si c'était vraiment une option._

« Merci. Je vais l'informer que vous serez là dans une demi-heure, alors. »

Je regardai ma montre, puis mon emploi du temps de la journée. « Une demi-heure » acceptai-je.

Rapidement vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, j'avançai devant le bureau d'Angela, pour m'annoncer pour mon rendez-vous avec le grand patron. Quinze minutes après, je fus convoquée dans son bureau.

Je franchis la porte et fus surprise de voir non seulement Maître Ateara, qui était l'associé qui m'avait engagée et donc la personne principale avec qui je travaillais, en dehors d'Emmett qui était, dans ce métier, mais aussi l'un des plus vieux avocats avec qui j'avais travaillé sur l'affaire de la faute médicale l'année dernière, Jacob Black. Je m'attendais à avoir une sorte de conversation à propos de ma démission, mais c'était un peu bizarre, pourquoi Jacob Black était là ?

« Ah, Mademoiselle Swan, merci de vous joindre à nous » dit Maître Ateara, tendant la main. Je pris sa main et la serrai, mais je n'étais pas sûre de savoir comment répondre à son accueil, alors je hochai juste la tête poliment vers lui. « Je vous en prie, prenez un siège, » dit-il, désignant la seule chaise libre dans la pièce. Je m'assis. « J'ai reçu votre e-mail ce matin » poursuivit-il. « Vous démissionnez ? »

« Oui, monsieur. J'ai l'opportunité de déménager dans la région de Chicago, et j'ai décidé de la saisir. » Je l'avais écrit dans la lettre, il savait déjà pourquoi je partais, et je compris tardivement que ça avait probablement quelque chose à voir avec la raison pour laquelle Black était là.

« Vraiment ? » Il semblait presque heureux de ma confirmation de ce que j'avais déjà écrit.

« Oui, monsieur » répétai-je.

« Avez-vous déjà trouvé un emploi à Chicago ? » demanda Maître Black.

Je me tournai vers lui. « Non » répondis-je honnêtement. « Je n'ai passé qu'une semaine là-bas, la semaine dernière en fait, pour mes vacances. La décision de déménager est venue subitement, et je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de faire les préparations. »

Ils s'échangèrent tous les deux un regard, et ça m'inquiéta. Est-ce qu'ils allaient essayer de me dissuader de déménager ? Ce serait un peu bizarre, parce que j'étais encore assez nouvelle. J'avais plutôt bien terminé avec ma charge de travail, mais encore, je ne faisais que commencer ma deuxième année. Sûrement que je n'étais pas cette valeur d'actif.

Jacob Black parla ensuite. « Nous avons un bureau à Wheaton, Mademoiselle Swan, et si de toute façon vous projetez de déménager à Chicago, nous aimerions que vous envisagiez d'être mutée plutôt que de partir. C'est à environ une heure de Chicago, mais au moins vous n'aurez pas à chercher un emploi. »

Ma mâchoire tomba. Ce serait parfait. J'adorais travailler pour Ateara, Call, et Uley, et je n'étais pas enthousiasmée par l'idée de partir, c'était juste une nécessité. Je réalisai que je n'avais toujours pas fermé la bouche, alors je le fis à la hâte et dis, « Je serais honorée d'occuper un poste dans le bureau de Wheaton. »

« Fantastique » s'enthousiasma Maître Ateara. « Maintenant, vous vous demandez probablement pourquoi j'ai demandé à Maître Black d'assister à notre entretien d'aujourd'hui. » Je hochai la tête doucement, reconnaissant la vérité de sa déclaration. « Jake ici présent va se joindre à vous, vu qu'il a récemment été nommé comme l'un des partenaires principaux travaillant dans la division de Wheaton, et il se prépare également à être muté dans l'Illinois. Incidemment, quand prévoyez-vous de déménager ? »

« Je ne sais pas exactement, dans quatre ou six semaines, éventuellement plus tôt » lui dis-je. _Espérons plus tôt_, ajoutai-je silencieusement. « Il y a quelques petites choses que je dois faire ici avant de pouvoir partir. »

« Le seul hic c'est que vous allez devoir passer l'examen du barreau de l'Illinois afin de pratiquer là-bas » expliqua Maître Black. Je me sentis me décomposer. Je venais de passer l'examen du barreau il y avait tout juste un an, maintenant je devais le repasser pour garder mon emploi ? Il rit légèrement. « Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais aussi devoir le passer là-bas. Et si je me souviens bien, vous avez fabuleusement réussi l'examen de Washington. Vous devriez n'avoir aucun problème avec le test de l'Illinois. »

Je pris une profonde inspiration et hochai la tête. J'étais sûre qu'il avait raison. J'_avais_ bien fait pour l'examen de Washington, je pouvais gérer de le repasser dans un nouvel état. « Merci pour cette opportunité » leur dis-je.

« Tout le plaisir est pour nous, Mademoiselle Swan » s'exprima Maître Black alors qu'il me souriait avec reconnaissance.

« Je ne vous aurais pas engagée l'année dernière si je ne voulais pas que vous travailliez pour moi » dit Maître Ateara.

Je rougis. « Merci, Monsieur » dis-je à nouveau. Je ne pouvais pas penser à dire quelque chose d'autre. C'était une opportunité tellement incroyable, franchement j'étais encore un peu stupéfaite de la chance que j'avais. Trouver un nouvel emploi dans une ville inconnue n'aurait pas été facile, ou amusant. J'étais vraiment heureuse que je n'aurais pas à le faire.

« Quand vous aurez des projets définitifs, faites-le nous savoir » me dit Maître Ateara, « et nous vous installerons dans le nouveau bureau dès que possible. »

« D'accord. » Je voulais le remercier encore une fois, mais ça donnait l'impression que ça pourrait être exagéré. Les deux dernières phrases sorties de ma bouche avaient été 'merci'.

« Félicitations » dirent les deux presque simultanément.

Je leur fis un signe de tête, encore une fois consciente de remercier quelqu'un à ce moment là. Il semblait que la conversation était terminée, et un bref signe de tête de Quil Ateara me confirma ma pensée. Je me levai de ma chaise et quittai la pièce.

Lorsque je retournai à mon bureau, je trouvai le bureau d'Emmett, non, d'_Eric_, vide. Il devait être parti à la bibliothèque de droit pour quelque chose. Je sortis mon téléphone et envoyai un texto à Edward.

_Tu es disponible pour parler ?_

J'étais tellement excitée de lui raconter les nouvelles que je savais que je n'allais terminer aucun travail jusqu'à ce que je lui dise tout ça. Avant que je n'eus le temps de me demander combien la réponse serait longue, mon téléphone vibra avec un appel. Le numéro de l'appelant disait que c'était _Edward_. « Devine quoi ? » répondis-je.

« Bonjour à toi aussi » répondit-il en riant.

« Salut. Devine quoi ? » répétai-je.

« Hm, tu m'aimes ? »

Je ris, imaginant qu'il se penchait dans sa chaise du bureau de la clinique, passant une main distraite dans ses cheveux. « Oui, mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je voulais te parler, pas la seule raison en tout cas. »

« Raconte. »

« Très bien, alors je suis arrivée au travail ce matin, et il y avait un nouveau gars dans mon bureau. Pas Emmett. » Ce n'était pas le but de mon appel, mais c'était une assez bonne nouvelle, alors je la partageai aussi.

« Intéressant » songea t-il.

« Ouais, mais ce n'est pas tout » ajoutai-je précipitamment avant qu'il ne puisse réagir. « J'ai envoyé ma lettre de démission à mon patron, et il m'a appelée dans son bureau et m'a dit que je ne devais pas démissionner. » Je laissai ça en suspend pendant un instant, me demandant comment il allait réagir.

« Comment c'est possible ? Tu lui as dit que tu allais déménager, pas vrai ? »

« Oui. Et écoute ça. Ils ont un bureau à Wheaton et il m'a proposé un poste là-bas. Je pense que c'est à une heure aller, mais je préfère faire le trajet que d'essayer de trouver un nouvel emploi. »

« C'est fantastique, Bella ! »

« Je sais, d'accord ? Une chose de moins à s'inquiéter. » Ma voix devint plus basse à la fin de cette phrase, et je me rappelai la seule chose pour laquelle lui et moi devions nous inquiéter. Je ressentis le besoin de le mentionner maintenant. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je voulais juste lui faire savoir. « Alors, j'ai acheté un test précoce de dépistage à la pharmacie en allant au travail ce matin. »

« Oh ? Et ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas encore fait. M'arrêter à la pharmacie m'a mis un peu en retard et après j'ai dû me dépêcher pour être à l'heure. Je voulais juste te faire savoir que je l'ai acheté. »

« A quel point ça peut détecter la HCG si tôt ? »

« La quoi ?

« L'hormone gonadotrophique chorionique. L'hormone de grossesse » expliqua t-il, riant légèrement.

« Eh bien, tout le monde n'est pas docteur » lui grognai-je.

« C'est vrai. Je m'excuse de m'être moqué de toi. Alors, tôt à quel point ? »

« Ça dit six jours avant mes règles. »

Il y eut un silence, pendant une minute je me demandai si l'appel était terminé lorsque je l'entendis inspirer profondément. « D'accord, je vais te dire » dit-il. « Ne le fais pas jusqu'à ce que tu rentres chez toi ce soir. »

« Quoi ? La raison pour laquelle j'ai acheté ça était pour que je n'ai pas à attendre » protestai-je.

« Tu vas me laisser finir ? » demanda t-il patiemment.

« Je suis désolée. Vas-y. »

« Appelle-moi quand tu seras chez toi, et on pourra le faire ensemble. »

« Oh. » Ça sonnait... bien, en fait. J'étais contente qu'il veuille être une grande partie de ma vie, surtout cette partie. « Très bien, je vais attendre jusqu'à ce que je rentre à la maison ce soir et on pourra le faire ensemble. Par téléphone. »

« J'ai hâte. »

« Moi, aussi. » Je mentais, je ne savais pas non plus s'il était sincère ou non, mais ce _n_'étais_ pas_ un test que j'étais excitée de faire. Je préférerais passer les examens du barreau dans les cinquante états plutôt que pisser sur ce foutu bâton. Même si je n'étais pas impatiente, je voulais connaître le résultat. Alors peut-être que j'avais hâte dans un sens. Je ne savais pas.

« Je dois y aller, bébé » dit-il doucement.

« Ouais, d'accord. Tu me manques » dis-je.

« Tu me manques aussi. Je te parlerai ce soir, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Bella. Bye. »

« Bye. » Mes bras me faisaient mal, je voulais tellement lui faire un câlin. Une larme silencieuse s'échappa de mon œil gauche, et je la frottai à la hâte. _Sois forte, Bella. C'est juste quelques semaines. Tu survivras._

**~*PPT*~**

Rien d'important n'arriva jusqu'à ce que je marche dans le couloir pour retourner dans mon bureau après ma pause déjeuner. J'avais pris le travail à rattraper alors que je mangeais, et j'examinais encore les documents en retournant dans le couloir, ne faisant pas attention le long du chemin. J'aurais mieux fait de le faire. Ne pas faire attention n'était jamais une bonne idée, surtout pour moi, vu que soudain je fus obligée de m'arrêter. Pas par choix, mais quelque chose me stoppa. Ou plutôt, quelqu'un me stoppa. Et c'était un corps que je reconnaissais bien. Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder son visage pour savoir qui c'était. Je m'arrêtai et pris une profonde inspiration avant de lever les yeux pour rencontrer ceux d'Emmett. « Salut, » murmurai-je.

« Salut, » répondit-il timidement. « Comment tu vas, Bella ? »

« Quoi ? » J'avais entendu ses paroles, mais je ne les comprenais pas vraiment. Pourquoi il se soucierait de comment j'allais ?

« Comment tu vas ? » répéta t-il, son expression douloureuse.

« Je vais bien, » répondis-je nerveusement.

Il soupira. « Écoute, Bella, je suis content de t'avoir bousculée. Enfin, que tu m'aies bousculé » taquina t-il, faisant de toute évidence allusion à mon manque de coordination. Je pouvais sentir les rougeurs montaient à mon cou et à mon visage alors que je combattais le désir irrésistible de fuir. Il continua rapidement, sentant mon malaise. « Écoute, ce que je veux dire c'est, on peut parler? Je te dois au moins une explication. Laisse-moi t'offrir un verre, afin que je puisse t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me pardonne ou quelque chose comme ça, mais je pense que si tout était dit, ça pourrait t'aider à comprendre. S'il te plaît ? »

J'étais choquée. Je m'attendais à devoir l'obliger à me parler, mais maintenant il initiait les choses. Je ne pouvais pas former des mots dans ma tête pour parler, alors à la place je hochai simplement la tête. Une expression de soulagement inonda son visage. « Ce soir ? » demanda t-il.

J'acquiesçai presque à nouveau, mais ensuite je me souvins de mon rendez-vous téléphonique avec Edward. Me raclant la gorge, je réussis à sortir, « Je ne peux pas ce soir. J'ai des projets. Mais, bientôt, promis. Je te le ferai savoir. »

Un regard perplexe traversa son visage, mais il disparut avant que je n'ais la chance de réagir. « Plus tard, alors, » accorda t-il. Puis, il fit soudainement un pas vers moi et m'entraîna dans un gros câlin, tout comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand nous étions ensemble. Vu qu'il m'avait soulevée du sol, il y avait très peu que je pouvais faire afin de m'éloigner. Alors, je posai mes mains sur ses larges épaules, ne voulant pas vraiment l'intimité d'un câlin, mais ne voulant pas être grossière, non plus. Alors que j'étais encore dans ses bras, il me murmura à l'oreille, « Je t'ai vraiment aimée, Bella. Je suis désolé que les choses aient tourné de cette façon. »

Il me reposa sur mes pieds, et je dis très sèchement, « Je t'enverrai un e-mail plus tard avec ma disponibilité. »

« Je vais m'assurer d'être disponible quand tu le seras » promit-il, sa voix changeant avec ce qui ressemblait à une variété d'émotions, surtout l'inquiétude et la tristesse. « N'importe quand, n'importe où, fais-le moi savoir. »

Je hochai la tête à nouveau, incertaine de la façon de réagir à son malaise évident. Alors, je ne le fis pas, je me détournai juste de lui et retournai allègrement vers mon bureau. Je fermai la porte derrière moi avant de prendre mon téléphone derrière mon bureau.

Je savais que je ne pouvais pas déranger Edward au travail à nouveau, alors j'envoyai un texto à Alice à la place. _Tu es disponible pour parler ? _C'était le même message que j'avais envoyé à Edward plus tôt, mais il était pré-écrit, donc je l'utilisai.

Un moment plus tard, j'eus une réponse. _Je le serai dans cinq minutes. Je t'appellerai alors._

Je levai l'écran de mon ordinateur portable, avec l'intention de travailler un peu pendant que j'attendais l'appel d'Alice. J'ouvris une page vierge Word et fixai l'écran, regardant les minutes défiler sur la minuscule horloge dans le coin au lieu de réellement faire quoi que ce soit. Je pianotai sur mon bureau contente qu'Eric soit encore en train d'étudier à la bibliothèque de droit plutôt qu'à son bureau.

Enfin, après sept minutes, mon téléphone vibra et le nom d'Alice illumina le petit écran. « Alice » répondis-je.

« Hey, ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

J'avais envie de pleurer, et je savais qu'Alice serait d'accord avec ça, mais je me rappelai que j'étais au travail, alors je me retins. « Alice, il veut me rencontrer. Juste pour expliquer les choses. Je sais que je le devrais, mais je ne veux vraiment, vraiment pas. »

« Qui veut te rencontrer ? »

« Emmett. »

« Oh. »

« Il avait l'air tellement sincère, aussi. Je ne sais pas, je pense que je devrais y aller, mais je ne sais pas si je peux. »

« Tu as raison. Tu _devrais_ le rencontrer. Et bien sûr tu le peux, je ne suis juste pas sûre que tu devrais le rencontrer seule. Quelqu'un devrait aller avec toi. Et tu devrais lui dire d'amener Rose. Elle te doit autant d'explications que lui. Et ils te doivent tous les deux des excuses. »

« D'accord, » dis-je timidement. Plus j'y pensais, plus je trouvais cette rencontre potentielle gênante et elle n'était même pas encore sûre.

« Écoute, Bella, tu n'as pas à leur pardonner, ni à l'un ni à l'autre, mais tu dois leur permettre de s'expliquer, c'est la chose décente à faire. » _C'est drôle, c'est exactement ce qu'il a dit._ « Et tu dois leur parler, aussi. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre de ce qu'il y a encore à expliquer. Il m'a abandonnée, l'a choisie, fin de l'histoire. »

« Je sais, ma chérie, mais tu étais tellement bouleversée ce soir là que je pense que ça te ferait du bien de l'entendre le dire dans un état raisonnable. Sans la colère. »

« Je lui ai déjà dit ce que je pensais de ce qu'ils avaient fait, » murmurai-je. « De notre comédie du jour du mariage. »

« Ouais, mais c'était le jour d'après, et tu avais parlé sous la colère, pas sous une émotion raisonnable. »

« Je suis _toujours_ en colère » lui dis-je.

« Je sais. Mais je pense que l'écouter et lui parler t'aidera avec ça. Tu ne veux pas passer toute ta vie à être en colère après lui. »

Je grognai, « Non, je ne veux pas passer toute ma vie à être en colère, mais j'ai le droit d'être mauvaise un peu plus longtemps. »

« Eh bien, fais un compromis alors. Sois en colère quelques jours de plus, puis entretiens-toi avec lui. Tu peux le faire. D'accord ? »

« Quand est-ce que tu es devenue la pom-pom girl personnelle d'Emmett ? » grinçai-je.

« Ne sois pas fâchée après moi, Bella. Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. Et je pense vraiment que tu dois avoir cette conversation afin que tu puisses mettre tout ça derrière toi. » Je commençai à dire quelque chose mais elle m'interrompit. « Je sais que tu crois que tu l'as déjà fait en emménageant avec Edward, mais honnêtement Bella, si tu veux une relation saine, tu dois t'assurer que tu en as terminé avec celle-là. »

Je soupirai. Je ne voulais pas l'admettre, mais elle avait dit les mots exacts que j'avais pensé à Chicago, les même mots que j'avais dit à Edward, alors je savais qu'elle avait raison. Je ne voulais pas laisser quoi que ce soit, notamment les questions sans réponses avec Emmett, m'empêcher d'avoir une bonne relation avec Edward. « Merci, Alice. J'en avais besoin. »

« Pas de problème. Tiens-moi au courant, d'accord ? Et si tu veux que je vienne avec toi dis-le moi simplement. »

« Je le ferai » promis-je. « Bye. »

Je fus tellement distraite après ça, que je ne pus me concentrer sur autre chose pendant le reste de la journée. Environ deux heures après le déjeuner, je réalisai que je ne valais rien en tant qu'employée aujourd'hui et j'arrêtai tôt. Il était quinze heures sur la côte ouest, ce qui signifiait avec le décalage horaire, qu'Edward avait encore au moins une heure de travail. Alors, j'avais quelques heures à tuer. Je réactivai la sonnerie sur mon téléphone et pris la lettre pour mon propriétaire que j'avais dactylographiée et imprimée au bureau, lui faisant savoir que j'allais déménager. Je n'avais jamais été aussi contente d'avoir un contrat d'un mois à chaque fois plutôt qu'un bail. Je recherchai aussi sur Google quelques endroits pour acheter des cartons, j'avais beaucoup d'emballages à faire. Sur le chemin de la maison, je m'arrêtai à l'endroit et ramassai une douzaine de boîtes, puis je m'arrêtai au magasin pour prendre un peu de scotch et un stylo Sharpie. Armée de mes fournitures d'emballages, je postai l'enveloppe contenant mon prochain, et dernier, mois de loyer dans la boîte aux lettres du super appartement et entrai chez moi. C'était bizarre que je ne considère déjà plus cet endroit comme chez moi. Ça avait été ma maison pendant les quatre dernières années, et j'étais à la fois triste et heureuse de savoir que je ne vivrais plus ici.

Debout au milieu du salon, j'étais perdue ne sachant pas par où commencer. Ce n'était pas comme si j'emménageais dans un endroit vide. Edward avait déjà la plupart des choses ménagères dont nous aurions besoin. A part mes vêtements, je ne pouvais pas vraiment penser à ce dont j'aurais effectivement besoin de prendre avec moi. Je décidai que le salon n'était pas vraiment un bon endroit pour commencer, il contenait presque exclusivement des choses que je _n'allais pas_ prendre, principalement des meubles. A la place j'allai dans la cuisine, ouvrant chaque armoire. Je pliai deux des cartons et scellai les fonds solidement avec le ruban adhésif transparent. Sur le premier, j'écrivis, _Cuisine : A garder_, et sur l'autre, _Cuisine : A donner_. Je plaçai chaque chose de la pièce dans l'un des deux cartons, mettant seulement dans la boîte 'à garder' les choses que je ne me rappelais pas avoir vues chez Edward pendant mon séjour là-bas. La boîte 'à donner' se remplit rapidement, et je dus en commencer une deuxième.

Quand la tâche fut terminée, j'étais positivement épuisée. C'était la raison pour laquelle je n'avais pas pris la peine de chercher un meilleur endroit quand j'avais eu ma première paye l'année dernière. Je détestais déménager. Enfin, je détestais emballer, en fait. Le déménagement en lui-même était une douleur, bien sûr, mais être prêt était le pire. Déballer dans le nouvel endroit était assez amusant en fait, un peu comme Noël avec chaque nouvelle boîte ouverte. Je me versai un verre d'eau du pichet filtré dans le réfrigérateur et le bus rapidement. Puis, je remplis le verre à nouveau et allai m'asseoir sur le canapé. Posant le verre d'eau au bout de la table, je me penchai en arrière et fermai les yeux. _Juste pendant une minute._

La chose suivante que je savais, c'était que mon téléphone sonnait. J'ouvris les yeux, surprise de m'être endormie. Je me remis sur mes pieds et scannai la pièce, cherchant le son. J'eus un aperçu de l'horloge sur la cuisinière dans ma recherche presque aveugle, et je fus choquée de voir qu'il était dix-neuf heures. Je trouvai enfin mon téléphone, mais pas à temps pour y répondre. L'appel manqué était d'Edward. Bien sûr. Ici il était dix-neuf heures, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était vingt-et-une heures là-bas, il devait probablement se demander ce qui m'était arrivé. Je me dépêchai d'appuyer sur le bouton de rappel et il répondit à la première sonnerie.

« Bonsoir » salua-t-il.

« Salut » répondis-je, ma voix encore un peu groggy avec le sommeil.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Ouais. Je viens d'emballer des cartons et je me suis assise pendant une minute et je suppose que je me suis endormie. »

« Ça explique pourquoi tu n'avais pas encore appelé. Je me posais la question. Tu semblais tellement impatiente ce matin que je m'attendais à ce que tu appelles à dix-huit heures une. »

« Désolée. »

« C'est parfaitement bien. Alors, comment s'est passé le reste de ta journée ? »

Je réfléchis pendant un moment, essayant de me rappeler ce qui s'était passé depuis que je lui avais parlé. Puis je me souvins. « Argh. Je suis tombée sur Emmett. Littéralement » grognai-je au souvenir.

« Oh. Il ne t'as pas ennuyée sur quelque chose, pas vrai ? » je pouvais entendre son ton soyeux à la mention d'Emmett.

« Non, » soufflai-je. « En fait, bien au contraire. Il a semblé vraiment plein de remords à propos de la façon dont les choses se sont dégradées et il m'a proposé de m'offrir un verre une fois afin qu'il puisse s'expliquer. »

« Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? De sortir avec lui ? »

« Non. Mais je sais que c'est quelque chose que je devrais faire. »

Edward prit une profonde inspiration et dit lentement. « Tu vas avoir quelqu'un avec toi ? Comme une personne de soutien ou quelque chose ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que je pourrais prendre Alice, elle a proposé de venir. » Je haussai les épaules même s'il ne pouvait pas me voir.

« Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée », dit-il calmement. « De prendre Alice. »

« D'accord » acceptai-je.

« Souviens-toi que je te soutiendrai quelque soit la décision que tu prends. Même si tu décides d'y aller seule, même si j'espère que non. Et mon agent de voyage est toujours en raccourci sur mon téléphone, » me rappela-t-il encore une fois. Je pouvais presque entendre la nostalgie dans sa voix. Il voulait être là. _Il se fiche de devoir voler jusqu'à Seattle ou de devoir prendre plus de congés_, me dit mon subconscient. _Il se soucie d'être avec toi._

« Merci, » dis-je, et je pouvais entendre le même désir dans ma propre voix. Je voulais être avec lui, aussi. Plus que tout. Je soupirai puis me rappelai de la principale raison pour laquelle il avait appelé. « Edward, je viens de me rappeler ce qu'on était censé faire ce soir et eh bien, vu que je viens de me réveiller, je dois vraiment faire pipi. » Je rougis, le fait que ce n'était pas une conversation vidéo ne fit rien pour stopper mon embarras à ces mots. Normalement j'avais un meilleur filtre 'cerveau à bouche' que ça. « Désolée, je ne voulais pas juste laisser échapper ça comme ça, mais vu que je dois vraiment y aller, utilise-t-on l'opportunité pour faire ce test ? » lui demandai-je. Ma phraséologie n'était pas perdue en moi. C'était vraiment quelque chose dans laquelle nous étions ensemble, peu importe combien de kilomètres étaient entre nous et indépendamment de ce que le test disait. Je me sentais tellement mieux en sachant qu'il était là pour moi.

Il rit à la déclaration des besoins de mon corps. Mais il se calma rapidement à la réalisation de ce qui allait arriver. « Tu es prête ? »

« Ouais. Je veux juste savoir » dis-je honnêtement.

« Très bien. Faisons-le, » répondit-il.

Je récupérai mon sac et fouillai dedans jusqu'à ce que je trouve la longue boîte élancée que j'avais mis dedans ce matin à la pharmacie. J'ouvris la boîte alors que je marchais jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une fois dedans, je fus soudainement un peu plus consciente. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'entende pisser dans le téléphone. « D'accord, attends. Je vais juste mettre le téléphone à l'extérieur pendant que je... le fais. Je reviendrai pour l'attente et on aura le résultat ensemble. Ça dit qu'il faut trois minutes pour que ce soit fini. »

« Je pense que c'est assez typique. Les trois minutes, je veux dire » me dit-il.

« Tu as fait beaucoup de test de grossesse ? » ris-je, le taquinant.

« École de médecine » dit-il en guise d'explication, riant aussi.

« Bien sûr. Très bien, je pose le téléphone maintenant. Je reviens tout de suite. » Je plaçai le téléphone sur le sol juste devant ma salle de bain et allai à l'intérieur, fermant la porte derrière moi. Je sortis le bâton de la boîte, remettant le bouchon sur le bâton d'absorption quand j'eus terminé. Je le posai sur le comptoir et me lavai les mains rapidement. Puis je sortis et pris mon téléphone. « Tu es toujours là ? »

« Où je serais aller ? » demanda-t-il en réponse.

Je me souris à moi-même et marchai, tenant le téléphone mais ne parlant pas, jusqu'à ma cuisine récemment emballée et réglai la minuterie sur la cuisinière à trois minutes. Je ne pouvais penser à quelque chose à dire, alors je grimpai juste sur le comptoir et regardai les secondes s'égrener. Edward ne parlait pas non plus.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité, la minuterie sonna. « Il est temps, » murmurai-je.

« D'accord, » répondit-il, sonnant presque aussi nerveux que moi.

Je marchai très lentement du bout du petit couloir jusqu'à la salle de bain, et entrai prudemment. Ma salle de bain eut soudainement l'air d'une fosse aux lions furieux, des lions affamés prêts à bondir sur moi au moment où j'entrai. Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas de lion, seulement cet innocent petit bâton blanc posé sur le comptoir. Je le pris et l'inclinai légèrement pour voir les deux petites fenêtres. Celle sur la gauche, la fenêtre de contrôle, avait une grosse ligne rose gravée dessus, indiquant que le test avait fonctionné. Celle sur la droite avait aussi une ligne rose, quoique beaucoup plus pâle que l'autre. « Deux lignes, » murmurai-je, des larmes silencieuses tombèrent sur mon visage. « C'est positif. »

Je l'entendis souffler fort au bout du fil. « Tu es sûre ? » murmura-t-il.

« Raccroche une seconde, je te rappelles tout de suite. » Je n'avais aucune idée de comment ma voix était si calme avec les larmes qui coulaient sur mon visage, mais elle l'était. Je pris une profonde inspiration pour tenter de ralentir le torrent que mon visage devenait. J'appuyai rapidement sur le bouton rouge 'fin', activai la fonction appareil photo sur mon téléphone, je pris une photo et lui envoyai. J'attendis quelques minutes pour m'assurer qu'il avait reçu l'image, puis le rappelai.

« Tu as raison » arriva la réponse par la téléphone.

« Tu es en colère ? » ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

« Quoi ? Bien sûr que non, » m'assura-t-il. « Je veux dire, pour être honnête, je ne suis pas très content du timing, mais je ne suis définitivement pas en colère. »

« Le timing est la seule chose pour laquelle tu es contrariée » demandai-je.

« Oui, le timing est la seule chose » m'assura-t-il. « Je peux tout à fait imaginer avoir des enfants avec toi, Bella, j'ai juste pensé que ça arriverait un peu plus tard, c'est tout. Je veux dire, on vient juste de commencer notre relation, j'aurais aimé avoir un peu de temps avec juste nous deux, mais ce sera une nouvelle expérience pour nous deux, et je suis content de la partager avec toi. » Encore une fois, comme dans le bureau ce matin, mes bras avaient vraiment envie de le tenir, ne voulant rien d'autre que sentir son corps à côté du mien, de passer mes mains dans ses cheveux, et sentir doucement son souffle dans le mien.

Mais vu que je ne pouvais pas avoir ça, je me contentai de ce que j'avais : des mots. « Je t'aime tellement, » lui dis-je. « Je suis désolée qu'il m'ait fallu autant de temps pour m'en rendre compte. »

« Ne sois pas ridicule. Tu m'as montré ton amour toute la semaine. Tu n'avais pas besoin de me dire les mots pour que je sache que tu m'aimes. Ne te méprends pas, je suis content que tu sois à l'aise avec les mots désormais, mais c'est absurde de s'excuser d'avoir attendu de les dire jusqu'à ce que tu sois certaine de ce que tu ressens. Alors, ne le fais pas. Je suis juste heureux que tu l'aies fait, parce que je t'aime aussi, tu sais. »

Me sentant plein d'entrain, je revins à nouveau sur la situation du moment. Vu qu'il était médecin, j'avais quelques questions à lui poser, la première étant quand je devais voir un médecin. « Je pensais, je n'ai pas vraiment vu un médecin depuis que j'ai déménagé de chez mes parents. Je ne saurais pas où commencer à en chercher un. »

« Eh bien, c'est encore trop tôt, donc ce n'est pas encore urgent que tu vois un médecin. Tu peux attendre jusqu'à ce que tu arrives ici, et je peux t'aider à en trouver quelques uns avec qui tu seras à l'aise. »

« Vraiment ? Je n'ai pas besoin de voir quelqu'un et commencer, à prendre comme des vitamines ou quelque chose ? »

« Tu veux commencer à prendre des vitamines ? » demanda-t-il au lieu de répondre à ma question.

« Eh bien, je ne suis pas censée prendre quelque chose pour aider le bébé ? »

« Oui, » dit-il, sa voix remplie d'émotion.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » lui demandai-je, pas sûre de savoir pourquoi il sonnait comme ça. C'était juste une simple question, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ma question sur les vitamines le rendait si émotif.

« J'étais juste un peu inquiet que tu souhaites choisir une autre option. Tu sais, euh, avort... »

Je le coupai, pas intéressée d'entendre ce mot, ça me retourner l'estomac qu'il puisse même y penser. « Je ne ferai jamais ça. Je me fiche qu'on avait pas prévu ça, et je me fiche si je me sens prête ou pas. Ce n'est pas une option. » Ma voix était ferme.

Il laissa échapper un souffle tremblant. « Je suis si content que tu le ressentes comme ça, » dit-il. « Depuis... eh bien, depuis que tu m'as montré ton, euh, truc jaune, j'étais inquiet que tu considère... ça. »

« On aurait dû en parler avant, je suppose » dis-je en bâillant. Il était ridiculement tôt, mais j'étais épuisée, malgré ma sieste d'un peu plus tôt.

« Tu es fatiguée, » dit-il. « Tu devrais dormir. »

« Je préfère te parler, » répondis-je.

« Et moi aussi » m'assura-t-il. « Mais tu as besoin de repos, surtout maintenant. »

« Si je promets de m'allonger, tu vas me parler un peu plus longtemps ? » demandai-je, marchant déjà vers la chambre.

« Juste quelques minutes » concéda-t-il.

« Tu n'as jamais répondu à ma question sur les vitamines. »

Il rit légèrement. « Tu peux acheter celles qui sont en vente libre, elles ne sont pas aussi bonnes que la variété de prescription, mais elles fonctionneront jusqu'à ce que tu trouves un médecin. »

Satisfaite de cette réponse, je me mis en pyjama et alors que je montais dans le lit, je lui demandai, « Tu as vraiment ton agent de voyage en raccourci sur ton téléphone, attendant que tu réserves un billet pour ici ? »

« Est-ce que tu me demandes de venir ? »

« Peut-être, » dis-je. « Je me sens si seule tout à coup, et j'ai tellement de choses à faire, autant à préparer. En plus, je ne suis pas sûre que je veuille rencontrer Emmett seule et s'il amène Rose ? Et je dois parler à mes parents à propos du déménagement, et peut-être qu'il est trop tôt pour leur dire à propos de ma grossesse, je ne sais pas. J'aurais juste aimé que tu sois mon soutien plutôt qu'Alice. Je suis désolée de radoter, mais tout est tellement écrasant. » Les larmes recommencèrent. Je pouvais dire que j'étais dans une nuit émotionnelle.

« Oh bébé, j'aurais aimé être là avec toi en ce moment même. Tu ne devrais pas être seule, et tu ne le seras pas. Je vais poser un congé exceptionnel et prendre un vol de nuit demain soir. Je serai là mercredi matin » promit-il.

« Et pour tes patients ? » demandai-je. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Essaie de le convaincre de ne pas venir ?_ me criait mon esprit.

« Il y a six autres médecins dans la clinique, ils survivront sans moi pendant quelques semaines. »

« Oh, Edward, merci » murmurai-je en fermant les yeux. « Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir laissé venir dès le début. »

« Ne sois pas désolée. Et ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va fonctionner, je te le promets. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, » dis-je, mais mes mots étaient déjà empâtés par la somnolence.

« Dors, mon amour. Je te parlerai demain, et je te verrai mercredi. »

« D'accord. » Je m'endormis rapidement, entendant ses promesses en écho dans mon esprit pendant toute la nuit.

* * *

><p><em>Bon bah voilà, Bella et bel et bien enceinte! Je sais que pour beaucoup d'entre vous, ça semble vraiment rapide mais hey, dans la vraie vie ça peut être tout aussi rapide quand on ne se protège pas :)<em>

_Et puis, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils vont avoir un bébé, que leur vie est toute tracée que tout va être rose et violette XD_

_J'attends vos avis avec impatience en tout cas ;)_

_A très bientôt!_

_Xoxo_


	17. Quand tu ne dis rien du tout

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonsoir tout le monde! Comment ça va?_

_Je devais poster hier mais j'étais malade comme un chien donc j'ai passé toute ma journée au lit :O  
><em>

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori._

_**larsand:** Coucou! Merci pour ta review :). Tant mieux si ça ne te dérange pas, j'en suis ravie. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. A bientôt!_

_**aussidagility:** Salut! Merci pour ta review :). Oh oui c'est sûr, ils feraient pas mal de prendre exemple sur Edward :P. A bientôt!  
><em>

_**lilison:** Hello! Merci pour ta review :). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;). A bientôt!  
><em>

_Et merci à ma bêta, Missleez :)  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 17 : Quand tu ne dis rien du tout<span>

**Edward**

Je tâtonnai mon lit aveuglément le lendemain matin, cherchant Bella avec mes mains. Je fus consterné de ne sentir que l'oreiller froid où elle dormait, et le bord du lit. J'ouvris les yeux et me souvins de la veille. Elle n'était pas là, bien sûr. Elle était repartie à Seattle, pour se préparer à revenir ici. Puis le souvenir d'hier soir s'écrasa sur moi. _C'est réel ? C'est vraiment arrivé ?_ J'atteignis la table de chevet et pris mon téléphone, ouvrant mes messages reçus. Elle était là, la photo qu'elle m'avait envoyée. Une ligne définie rose dans chaque fenêtre. Un rappel de mon irresponsabilité. Je soupirai et retombai contre mon oreiller, les yeux toujours fixés sur la photo.

Je savais que je devais me lever et sortir du lit, mais je n'étais pas tout à fait prêt. Je voulais, non, j'avais besoin de regarder cette photo un peu plus longtemps. « Hey ! » dis-je à haute voix lorsque l'image disparut soudainement. Mais, lorsqu'elle fut remplacée par le numéro de téléphone de ma mère sur l'écran, je réalisai que c'était arrivé et je me détendis. Appuyant sur le bon bouton, je répondis à l'appel de ma mère.

« Oh, Edward, » sanglota-t-elle dans le téléphone.

« Maman, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Ma mère était forte, elle ne pleurait presque jamais, alors je sus que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas pour qu'elle m'appelle dans un tel état ce matin.

« C'est mon père » hoqueta-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Grand-père Platt ? » Mon esprit fut soudainement ébranlé. Le père de ma mère était le seul de mes grands-parents encore vivant. Les parents de mon père avaient été tués dans un accident quand il avait une vingtaine d'années, avant que Jasper naisse, et la mère de ma mère était morte quelques semaines après que je fus diplômé de l'école de médecine. La Vanquish avait été le dernier cadeau qu'elle m'avait offert. Depuis que Grand-mère était morte, Grand-père Platt était devenu une sorte de pilier dans notre famille. Je l'avais vu la semaine dernière avec Bella, et il allait bien. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre comment ça s'était passé

Les sanglots de ma mère continuèrent, et enfin je demandai, « Maman, Papa est là ? » Quand elle ne répondit pas et qu'elle continua seulement à pleurer, je dis avec fermeté, « Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît me laisser parler à Papa ou à Jasper ? »

Il y eut du bruit en arrière fond, et je sus qu'elle répondait à ma demande. Je me levai du lit et me mis à arpenter. « Edward ? » vint la voix de mon père.

« Papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tout ce qu'elle m'a dit c'est que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Grand-père. » Je pouvais entendre la panique dans ma voix.

Avec émotion, mon père me répondit gravement. « Il a eu une crise cardiaque. Il est à l'hôpital en ce moment même, mais il n'a pas l'air bien. On est tous là-bas. » Je savais qu'il parlait de son hôpital, celui dans lequel il travaillait. C'était le seul que mon père ne ressentait pas le besoin de nommer.

« Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas appelé plus tôt ? » demandai-je, consterné de voir que j'avais dormi pendant cette crise familiale.

« On savait que tu avais besoin de te reposer, et que tu allais travailler aujourd'hui. Par ailleurs, on s'attendait à ce qu'il s'en sorte » expliqua mon père. « Quand c'est devenu clair ce matin que ce ne serait probablement pas le cas, on t'a tout de suite appelé. »

Je me laissai tomber sur le lit. Poussant un soupir, je dis, « Je serai là dès que je peux. »

« Bien sûr, à bientôt » dit mon père.

J'appuyai sur mon téléphone, terminant l'appel, et appelai immédiatement le Docteur Snow, mon patron, expliquant qu'il y avait une urgence familiale et que je ne serai pas là aujourd'hui. Il fut très compréhensif et ne posa pas de questions au-delà de ce que je lui dis. J'allais devoir discuter plus tard de la possibilité de ce congé que j'avais promis à Bella. Sachant que ma famille m'attendait, je pris une douche et m'habillai rapidement, quittant mon appartement quinze minutes après avoir raccrocher avec mon père.

Je roulai vite, et pas nécessairement de façon prudente, dans ma hâte d'arriver à l'hôpital. Je parlai à la réceptionniste du bureau d'accueil, et obtins le numéro de la chambre de mon grand-père. Je pris l'ascenseur jusqu'au quatrième étage, maudissant sa lenteur tout le long de la montée. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, je trouvai rapidement ma famille, enlaçant ma mère dans une étreinte serrée et réconfortante. Elle pleura sur mon épaule, et je restai juste là, engourdi, à la tenir, la laissant pleurer, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Je ne savais pas combien de temps je restai là à tenir ma mère, mais je savais que dans cette situation, ce n'était jamais assez long. A un certain moment, une infirmière vint vers nous et dit, « Docteur Cullen ? »

« Oui ? » mon père et moi répondîmes en chœur.

Elle sourit timidement. « Docteur Edward Cullen, » dit-elle avec un rougissement rivalisant avec celui de Bella. Je la regardai dans l'expectative, je pouvais dire par la façon dont elle me regardait de haut en bas qu'elle savait que j'étais le Docteur Cullen qu'elle cherchait. Ça, et le fait qu'elle connaissait probablement déjà mon père vu que c'était son hôpital. « Monsieur Platt, euh votre grand-père, aimerait vous voir. »

Je hochai la tête sèchement, et me tournai vers ma mère. « Est-ce que ça va aller ici, avec Papa et Jasper ? » lui demandai-je doucement.

« Bien sûr, mon chéri » dit-elle en essuyant les larmes sur son visage.

Je hochai la tête à nouveau, et la guidai vers mon père. Puis je me retournai et suivis l'infirmière dans le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de mon grand-père. Je m'assis dans le fauteuil turquoise pendant que l'infirmière contrôlait ses signes vitaux. Après son départ, mon grand-père parla, « Je ne pense pas qu'il me reste longtemps, Edward. »

« Ne dis pas ça. Tu vas traverser ça » intervins-je, je n'étais pas sûr si j'essayais de convaincre mon grand-père ou moi. Je pouvais sentir les larmes piquaient le coin de mes yeux, et je me battis pour les retenir.

« Maintenant, écoute-moi » insista-t-il, sa voix était fragile, mais c'était toujours la _sienne_. Je le regardai attentivement, attendant qu'il continue. S'il y avait quelque chose que j'avais appris à propos de Grand-père Platt au fil des années, c'était qu'il ne fallait pas l'interrompre. Je l'avais déjà fait une fois depuis que j'étais entré dans la chambre, et je savais qu'une offense de plus l'aurait pratiquement fait m'écorcher vif, indépendamment de son état fragile. « Je ne m'attends pas à quitter cette chambre à nouveau » dit-il de cette voix étrangement fragile mais ferme, réaffirmant ce qu'il avait dit lors de mon entrée. « Et je veux juste que tu saches, afin que tu ne sois pas pris au dépourvu quand je partirais, que tu vas avoir la majorité de ma succession. » Je le regardai, n'ayant pas à me soucier de l'interrompre désormais. Je n'aurais pas su quoi dire même si je l'avais voulu. Il continua de s'expliquer. « Ta mère était fille unique, et Carlisle et elle ont bien réussi, ils ne seront pas en colère pour ça, je te le promets, ils n'ont pas besoin de mon argent ou de ma maison. Mais toi, tu vas avoir besoin d'un endroit pour toi et ta charmante demoiselle pour élever des enfants un jour, je veux que tu aies la maison. Ton frère va aussi récupérer une partie de l'argent, mais vu qu'il semble que tu vas t'installer plus tôt que lui, eh bien, je pense que tu en feras meilleur usage... » il s'interrompit, râlant. Il toussa à plusieurs reprises et ferma les yeux. Je n'étais pas sûr s'il était encore éveillé, ou s'il s'était endormi. Je savais que les gens dans cet état étaient connus pour faire ça : s'endormir soudainement. Je pouvais entendre ses respirations travaillaient, donc je ne fus pas encore très préoccupé. Je connaissais les signes à surveiller, et je serais en mesure non seulement de faire venir son médecin ici, mais aussi d'aider si quelque chose devait aller mal brusquement. Alors, je me rassis et essayai de me détendre, écoutant mon grand-père respirer et pensant à ce qu'il venait de me dire.

Il avait dit que j'allais avoir la 'majorité' de tout. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il avait spécifiquement mentionné la maison, mais je savais qu'il était très riche. Bien sûr, j'aurais préféré qu'il vive, je me fichais de l'héritage. Je préférais avoir mon grand-père.

Il avait dit que Jasper en aurait 'un peu', mais ça sonnait définitivement comme si Bella et moi serions bien pris en charge. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander comment il avait divisé les actions et les comptes bancaires. Je savais, aussi bien que Jasper, que Grand-père n'approuvait pas sa réputation avec les dames. Il avait vu Jasper courir les femmes comme une forme d'irresponsabilité, et je me doutais que c'était là qu'il avait eu l'idée que j'en 'ferais meilleur usage'. Récemment Jasper était mieux, depuis qu'il avait rencontré Alice, mais une fois qu'on avait acquis une réputation, il était très difficile de s'en débarrasser. Il n'y avait encore aucune garantie que ça marche entre Alice et lui, de toute façon. Ils étaient ensemble depuis une semaine, et étaient maintenant loin de l'autre tant qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Un mot revint me hanter. _Les_ _dames_. Je pensais que c'était ironique que mon frère ait été avec plus de femmes que moi, mais maintenant c'était moi qui allait devenir père avant le mariage. Comme sa déclaration était vraie, que Bella et moi aurions besoin d'un endroit pour élever des enfants. Je me penchai et posai ma tête dans mes mains. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire à propos de cette situation ? Je voulais faire la bonne chose, et je voudrais en faire autant que je le pourrais. Je serai là pour Bella, là pour notre enfant, aucun doute là-dessus, mais au-delà de ça, je n'avais aucune idée de quoi faire ou à quoi m'attendre.

Plusieurs choses se passèrent en même temps à ce moment là. Tout d'abord, mon grand-père bafouilla dans son sommeil, étouffé par quelque chose d'invisible. Son moniteur de fréquence cardiaque commença à sonner de manière incontrôlable. La pièce se remplit rapidement de médecins et d'infirmières, et je fus jeté dehors sans cérémonie. Bien que j'étais encore relativement nouveau dans la profession médicale, et que je travaillais dans une clinique et pas dans un hôpital, je savais que ce n'était pas bon signe. Je restai devant la porte fermée et une larme silencieuse glissa sur mon visage.

**~*PPT*~**

Être assis avec ma mère après que les médecins soient sortis avec la nouvelle qu'il n'avait pas survécu était la chose la plus difficile que j'avais fait dans ma vie. Ça avait été difficile quand sa mère était morte, mais rien comparé à ça. Nous, ma mère, Jasper et moi, restâmes dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital toute la journée. Il n'y avait vraiment rien à faire, mais ça semblait moins réel de cette façon. Dès que nous partirions, je savais que la réalité de la situation allait rattraper chacun de nous.

Mon père s'occupa des arrangements définitifs, sauvant ma mère de cette tâche. C'était un véritable témoignage de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle en faisant ça, compte tenu qu'il l'avait déjà fait deux fois. Une fois pour ses parents tant d'années auparavant, et une fois pour Grand-mère Platt.

Nous ne quittâmes l'hôpital que bien après minuit. J'avais oublié mon téléphone dans ma précipitation ce matin, et quand je rentrai, il vibrait. Je fermai les yeux hermétiquement et pinçai l'arête de mon nez avant de prendre le téléphone et de regarder l'écran. Quatre appels manqués et un texto. Tous venant de Bella. Elle avait été très patiente toute la journée, quatre appels n'étaient pas mauvais vu que je lui avais promis de l'appeler aujourd'hui. Et un seul texto. Elle était une femme très patiente, et je l'aimais pour ça. Je lus son message.

_J'ai essayé de t'appeler toute la journée. Tout va bien ? ~B xoxo_

Je lui répondis tout de suite, malgré l'heure tardive et le fait que le message ait été envoyé il y avait plusieurs heures.

_Tu es toujours réveillée ?_

J'attendis aussi longtemps que je pouvais, assis sur le canapé regardant à nouveau la photo qu'elle m'avait envoyée la veille au soir. Soudain, on aurait dit une photo de l'espoir plutôt qu'une de mes erreurs de calculs. Une vie commençait juste quand une autre avait pris fin.

Après une demi heure, j'en vins à la conclusion que Bella avait dû aller dormir. Je savais qu'elle m'attendait à Seattle dans la matinée, et je n'allais tout simplement pas y être à temps. Je devais lui expliquer, mais il était évident que je n'en aurais pas l'occasion ce soir. Je lui envoyai un message de plus sur son téléphone.

_Appelle-moi à la seconde où tu auras ça. Je me fiche de l'heure qu'il est. Je t'aime._

**~*PPT*~**

**Bella**

Je dormis par à-coups toute la nuit, me demandant pourquoi Edward ne m'avait pas appelée comme il avait dit qu'il le ferait. Pas que j'avais besoin de son réconfort, j'étais une femme forte et indépendante. C'était ce que je me disais, en tout cas, alors pourquoi tout ce que je voulais c'était entendre sa voix ? Mon réveil sonna à l'heure, et j'appuyai sur le bouton. Avant qu'il sonne à nouveau, j'entendis la sonnerie indiquant un nouveau texto sur mon téléphone. Je sortis du lit et allai à la cuisine où j'avais laissé le téléphone branché sur le comptoir toute la nuit, il était arrivé près de huit heures plus tôt, je n'avais juste pas entendu la sonnerie avant. Il s'avérait qu'il y avait deux textos d'Edward. Je les lus tous les deux et regardai l'horloge de ma cuisine vide. Six heures et demi. Ajoutez deux heures, et il devait être au travail. Sauf qu'il était censé être dans un avion pour ici. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Je décidai qu'il serait préférable de l'appeler plutôt que de sauter aux conclusions. Dans le pire des cas, il serait encore en vol et incapable de prendre mon appel. _Non, dans le pire des cas, il est toujours dans l'Illinois_, marmonna dans sa barbe une petite voix dans ma tête. Je composai son numéro immédiatement, prête pour une explication, peu importe de quoi il s'agissait.

« Bella » répondit-il, semblant essoufflé.

« Hey, toi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ça m'a manqué de ne pas te parler hier. »

« Ouais, désolé pour ça. J'avais oublié mon téléphone à la maison. »

« Oh. Eh bien, ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas important. Alors, tu es déjà là ? » Il poussa un profond soupir, et je sus immédiatement que la petite voix dans ma tête avait raison. « Tu ne viens pas, pas vrai ? » murmurai-je.

« J'en avais vraiment l'intention, Bella, je te le jure. Mais j'ai été coincé à l'hôpital toute la journée d'hier... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à l'hôpital hier ? » l'interrompis-je, confuse.

« J'étais à l'hôpital de mon père. Mon grand-père, le père de ma mère, a eu une crise cardiaque. »

« Oh, mince, » bafouillai-je, soudainement prise de remords à cause des sentiments de frustration que j'avais eus quelques minutes auparavant. Je me souvins d'avoir rencontré l'homme au cours de la semaine où j'avais été là-bas, il avait été très chaleureux et sympathique, et il avait eu l'air d'être en parfaite santé. « Il va bien ? »

« Non. Il n'a pas survécu. »

« Je suis tellement désolée, Edward » dis-je doucement, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Bien que je ne l'avais rencontré qu'une fois, je me sentis horrible de la perte d'Edward à la mort de son grand-père. D'une certaine manière, je ressentais aussi un sentiment de perte, j'avais été impatiente d'apprendre à mieux le connaître, et plus récemment, la pensée de lui faire rencontrer son arrière-petit-enfant avait presque suffit à soulager un peu la peur que je ressentais depuis lundi soir. Presque.

« Merci de dire ça. Mais maintenant, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir quand je serais en mesure de partir pour être avec toi, » dit-il en s'excusant. « Ce sera probablement la semaine prochaine au mieux. »

« Ne sois pas ridicule. Tu dois être là pour ta mère pour l'instant. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

« Le service commémoratif va bientôt avoir lieu, on était sa seule famille, et ma mère veut juste en finir avec ça. Elle le prend vraiment mal, et elle ne veut pas faire traîner les choses plus longtemps que nécessaire. Je crois qu'elle a parlé de samedi matin. Je pourrais prendre un vol juste après ça et être là d'ici lundi. » Ça donnait l'impression qu'il essayait d'être à deux endroits à la fois, en essayant de prendre soin de sa mère et de moi en même temps.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire » mentis-je, me sentant incroyablement égoïste. Comment pourrais-je attendre de lui qu'il laisse tout tomber pour venir auprès de moi quand sa famille avait besoin de lui ? Je ne pouvais pas. Je le voulais, mais je ne pouvais pas. « Ma demande de lundi soir vient de la peur et du choc, je te promets que ça va aller. Je peux tout gérer ici. »

« Non, je veux venir. Je devrais être là pour toi, tu vas avoir quelques conversations extrêmement difficiles, et tu as besoin de moi. »

« Pas autant que ta mère a besoin de toi » arguai-je.

« On en discutera plus tard, après le service commémoratif » dit-il.

« Très bien. »

« Tu peux reporter le voyage chez tes parents jusqu'à ce que j'arrive ? Peut-être qu'on pourrait y aller en milieu de semaine ? Ou le week-end prochain ? » demanda-t-il. « Je pense que c'est une conversation pour laquelle je dois vraiment être présent. »

« Ouais, sans doute » acquiesçai-je. « J'appellerai ma mère ce soir après le travail et prendrai les dispositions nécessaires. »

« Qu'en est-il d'Emmett ? Vous avez déjà prévu cette rencontre ? »

« Non, je l'ai évité autant que possible. »

« Programme ça pour mardi soir. Je te promets que je serais là d'ici là. Tu as ma parole. »

« Tu sais que je ne suis pas fâchée que tu ne sois pas là, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, ouais, je suis déçue, mais je comprends. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que ce soit évité, et je ne te blâme pas pour ça » lui dis-je, ressentant le besoin de défendre ses actions pour lui.

« Je t'aime, bébé. »

« Je t'aime, aussi » Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et mon nez devint un peu étouffant.

« Je dois aller voir si ma mère va bien. »

« Oui, vas-y. Je dois aller travailler, de toute façon. Et Edward, je suis vraiment désolée pour ton grand-père et pour tout ce que ta famille et toi traversez. S'il te plaît, transmet mes condoléances à ta mère pour moi. »

« Je le ferai. »

« J'aurais aimé pouvoir être là pour toi. Pourquoi tout doit arriver en même temps ? J'aurais juste aimé te serrer très fort. »

« Je sais Bella, et tu le pourras, bientôt. » Je pouvais entendre la tristesse dans sa voix. « Tu me manques. »

« Toi aussi, tellement. J'aurais vraiment aimé qu'on puisse rester en ligne plus longtemps, mais je sais que tu dois y aller et moi aussi, alors je te parlerai plus tard, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. Bye. »

« Bye. »

Dire les mots au téléphone n'était pas assez bien, je devais faire quelque chose de plus pour la famille d'Edward dans ce moment difficile. J'appelai le bureau et leur dis que je travaillerai à la maison aujourd'hui, et pensai en même temps à ce qui serait nécessaire dans la période de deuil des Cullen. Les plantes et les fleurs étaient typiques dans cette situation mais ce qui était 'typique' ne semblait pas suffisant, ils étaient ma famille aussi, maintenant, et je voulais faire plus.

Ma force était définitivement la nourriture, alors c'est ce que je décidai de faire. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'une casserole survivrait dans un colis, même si je l'envoyais dans la nuit, alors je me décidai pour quelque chose de moins risqué, des desserts. Plusieurs heures plus tard, j'avais fait deux tartes, un cake, et plusieurs dizaines de cookies. Pour moi, ça semblait beaucoup plus attentionné qu'une plante en pot. Alors que la dernière fournée de cookies refroidissait sur la grille, je fouillai dans ma papeterie jusqu'à ce que je trouve une carte d'amitié, puis m'assis à la table et écrivis un simple mot à la famille, en particulier à Esmée.

Quand j'eus fini, je me dis que ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas écrit une lettre à Edward. Ça ne semblait pas vraiment nécessaire étant donné que nous étions ensemble, mais je ne voulais pas encore perdre ce contact. C'était une façon inhabituelle pour que deux personnes se rencontrent, et c'était vraiment quelque chose qui était trop cool pour être perdue. Je tournai une nouvelle page dans mon cahier à spirales et commençai à écrire.

_Cher Edward,_

_Je veux juste te redire à quel point je suis désolée pour ton grand-père. J'aurais aimé pouvoir être là pour vous dans votre période de deuil, mais je ne peux pas, alors j'envoie des sucreries à la place. J'espère que vous les apprécierez._

_Alors, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi écrire. Nous parlons tellement désormais que écrire ne semble pas nécessaire, mais je ne veux pas que ça devienne quelque chose de notre passé. Je veux dire, ouais, c'est notre passé, mais maintenant nous avons un avenir vraiment prometteur ensemble, mais quand même..._

_Tu te souviens de cette chanson d'il y a quelques années, 'When You Say Nothing at All ?' je l'ai entendue l'autre jour, elle passait dans le restaurant où je déjeunais, et je l'ai écoutée très attentivement. J'ai toujours aimé cette chanson quand j'étais plus jeune, mais elle a beaucoup plus de signification maintenant. Je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention avant, je veux dire, comment ne rien dire pourrait être plus efficace que parler ? Mais après avoir passé la semaine avec toi, j'ai entièrement compris. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes capables de communiquer sans parler, juste en se touchant doucement et en se regardant dans les yeux. Chaque parole de cette chanson est complètement applicable à ce que je ressens quand je suis avec toi. 'Essaie comme je peux, je ne pourrai jamais expliquer, ce que j'entends quand tu ne dis rien'. 'Quand tu me tiens près de toi, tu noies la foule'. Et le refrain, oh le refrain,_

_Le sourire sur ton visage me fait savoir que tu as besoin de moi_

_Il y a une vérité dans tes yeux qui dit que tu ne me quitteras jamais_

_Le toucher de ta main que tu me rattraperas si jamais je tombe_

_Tu le dis mieux quand tu ne dis rien du tout_

_Mais la ligne sur la foule est la meilleure. Je me souviens de la nuit où nous sommes allés à Pier, et il y avait des gens tout autour de nous, mais tu m'as tirée près de ton torse, me tenant fermement pendant que nous regardions les feux d'artifice. Aucun de nous n'a beaucoup parlé pendant ce moment, mais juste être dans tes bras était tout ce que j'aurais pu espérer. Tu as vraiment 'noyé la foule' pour moi ce soir là. Tout ce que je voulais était de rester dans tes bras pour toujours. Ton sourire et la façon dont tes yeux s'illuminent chaque fois que tu me regardes me fait penser que ça pourrait être possible. Je ne peux pas expliquer ce que je ressens quand tu me regardes comme ça, je sais juste que temps que je vivrais, je ne veux jamais ne pas ressentir ça. Personne d'autre, rien d'autre n'importe, temps que nous pouvons être ensemble. _

_Bon, eh bien, je commence à pleurer maintenant, je peux déjà blâmer les hormones de grossesse ? Alors je vais conclure avant que l'encre soit tâchée et que tout soit illisible._

_Merci d'être toi._

_Je t'aime._

_Bien à toi,_

_Bella_

J'arrachai la feuille et la pliai en trois, la mis dans l'enveloppe, écrivis le nom d'Edward dessus, et emballai doucement la lettre avec la carte et ma journée de travail dans une boîte. Il n'était pas encore dix-sept heures, alors je me précipitai au bureau de poste et expédiai le paquet par l'envoi de nuit.

**~*PPT*~**

Je ne voulais pas faire face à Emmett seule, même pas au bureau, alors le lendemain, je m'enfermai dans mon bureau autant que je le pus. A la demande d'Edward, j'envoyai un e-mail à Emmett lui demandant s'il était disponible mardi soir, et moins d'une minute plus tard, j'eus confirmation que c'était bon pour lui. Juste pour m'assurer qu'il avait compris que ce ne serait pas une rencontre totalement privée, je lui envoyai un autre e-mail.

_Amène Rose au rendez-vous s'il te plaît. Edward revient, et il va m'accompagner._

_~B_

En quelques minutes, j'eus une réponse.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par Edward revient et t'accompagne ? C'est le même Edward qu'avant, ton correspondant de Chicago, pas vrai ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'en soucierait..._

_-Emmett_

J'avais oublié qu'il ne savait pas pour Edward et moi. Notre relation était récente, mais semblait tellement normale que j'oubliais souvent que c'était nouveau.

_Oui, le même Edward. Après que tu... eh bien, tu sais, il était là pour moi. Maintenant nous sommes un peu ensemble._

_~B_

_Oh. C'est inattendu. Ouais, amène-le. J'amènerai Rose. On se voit mardi._

_-Emmett_

Je me moquai de mon écran d'ordinateur. C'était une bonne chose qu'il accepte, parce que j'amenais Edward indépendamment. Roulant des yeux, je fermai le programme de messagerie et continuai mon travail de la journée. J'avais été informée que, vu que je devais bientôt être mutée, ma charge de travail serait plus légère, j'étais envoyée au palais de justice pour représenter la société pour nos conditions de travail indigent mensuelles. Heureusement, le cas sur lequel j'étais affectée était simple, et je savais que je pourrais probablement négocier. Sinon, le procès serait de courte durée. Je pourrais certainement finir dans les quelques semaines qu'il me restait ici.

Je retournai à l'appartement ce soir-là me sentant accomplie après une journée bien remplie. Accomplie et fatiguée. Mais il y avait trop à faire pour que je me repose. La chose la plus importante était que je devais téléphoner à mes parents et repousser mon voyage à Forks.

« Allô ? » m'accueillit la voix chantante de ma mère.

« Salut, Maman » lui dis-je timidement, inquiète de repousser mon voyage.

« Bella, chérie, je suis si contente d'entendre ta voix » s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

« Moi aussi, Maman. »

« Je suis contente que tu aies appelé. Comment tu vas, ma chérie ? »

« Je vais... bien » dis-je lentement, lui donnant la réponse en forme de biscuit, ça ne rendait pas vraiment justice à ce que je vivais, mais je ne voulais pas encore lui en dire trop. Il y avait tellement de choses à dire, et rien de tout ça n'était des nouvelles à annoncer au téléphone.

« Bien, je suis contente. Tu prévois toujours de venir ce week-end ? » demanda-t-elle, ne s'apercevant apparemment pas de ma réponse moins que véridique à sa dernière question.

« En fait, Maman, c'est la raison pour laquelle je t'appelle. Je dois repousser le voyage de quelques jours. Est-ce que c'est bon pour vendredi prochain à la place de ce week-end ? J'ai quelqu'un que je veux que Papa et toi rencontriez, alors on pourrait venir ensemble quand je terminerai le travail vendredi après-midi. »

« Oh, c'est très bien, chérie. Tu vas me manquer ce week-end, mais je comprends comment les choses peuvent changer. »

« Ouais, je suis désolée d'avoir annulé. »

« Ça va vraiment, Bella, je te le promets. Pas de soucis, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. Je t'aime. Bye, Maman. »

« Je t'aime aussi. Bye, ma puce. »

Le reste de la semaine passa dans un tourbillon de paperasserie, d'e-mails, de visites au palais de justice pour mon affaire, et à essayer d'emballer mes affaires. Au moment où samedi arriva, j'étais absolument épuisée et je passai la plupart de la journée à essayer de récupérer de cette semaine trépidante. Je n'avais aucune énergie pour sortir, mais je ne voulais pas non plus être seule, alors j'appelai Alice et elle vint. Nous nous assîmes ensemble dans mon appartement à moitié emballé, regardâmes des films et bavardâmes toute la journée. C'était vraiment génial de simplement traîner avec elle, jusqu'à la fin.

« Alors, euh, Rose m'a appelée l'autre jour » dit Alice timidement. Je pouvais dire par son ton qu'elle avait voulu parlé de ça toute la journée, et était juste en mesure maintenant de trouver le courage.

J'essayai de cacher mon malaise dû au fait qu'elle avait parlé avec Rosalie. Je ne devrais pas être en colère, mais pour une quelconque raison je l'étais. Rose était sa sœur, après tout, et elle méritait sans doute la loyauté d'Alice avant moi. _Le sang est plus épais que l'eau et tout ça._ Je déglutis et dis, « C'est bien, Alice. Je suis contente que vous ne laissiez pas mes problèmes vous séparer. » Même moi, je pouvais entendre la pétulance dans ma voix.

« Ouais » dit-elle doucement. On aurait dit qu'elle voulait ajouter autre chose, alors j'attendis, la regardant attentivement, essayant de lui dire silencieusement de juste cracher le morceau. Enfin, après environ une minute à nous regarder, elle le fit. « Elle m'a demandée de tes nouvelles, tu sais, comment tu allais et tout, et je lui ai dit pour Edward, et pour le bébé. » Sa voix était minuscule à la fin.

« Quoi ! Alice, comment tu as pu ? Je ne l'ai même pas encore dit à mes parents ! Comment tu as pu en discuter avec Rose ? »

Je pouvais voir le remord sur son visage, mais elle m'avait trop déçu pour que je m'en soucie. Elle semblait vraiment honteuse de ce qu'elle avait fait. « Je suis désolée, Bella. Je ne voulais pas, ça m'a juste échappé. »

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies fait ça, je suis tellement furieuse après toi là. Je pense que tu devrais partir. Pars. Je ne peux pas te parler pour le moment, » lui dis-je avec colère, les yeux plein de larmes. Je ne voulais pas lui dire quelque chose que je regretterais plus tard, et j'avais peur que si elle restait, ce serait exactement ce qui allait arriver.

Elle hocha la tête, repoussant ses larmes, elle se leva de mon canapé et partit. Je fus de mauvaise humeur pour le reste de la soirée, et finalement je me couchai tôt et étonnamment, je m'endormis tout de suite.

**~*PPT*~**

« Dégage » murmurai-je quand mon téléphone commença à sonner tôt dimanche matin. Mais je savais que ça pourrait être important, alors malgré l'heure matinale, je le pris et appuyai sur le bon bouton, répondant sans vérifier le numéro de l'appelant avant. « Quoi ? » me plaignis-je.

« Bella ? »

« Edward ? » Je fus soudainement réveillée.

« Ouais, hey, je suis à O'Hare, je vais bientôt embarquer. Je ne pourrais pas t'appeler ou quoi que ce soit une fois qu'on aura décollé, mais je voulais que tu saches que je suis sur la route. »

Pour la première fois depuis que j'avais viré Alice hier soir, je me sentis bien. Les larmes que je sentis pointer dans mes yeux n'étaient pas des larmes de frustration ou de lamentation, c'étaient des larmes de joie. « Alors, tu seras là dans environ... ? » m'interrompis-je, tournant la déclaration en question.

« Quatre heures » me dit-il.

« Je serai là » promis-je.

« J'espérais que tu dirais ça. J'ai hâte de te voir. »

« Moi aussi. Enfin, de te voir. »

« Je savais ce que tu voulais dire. » Je pouvais voir son sourire dans mon imagination.

« Je t'aime. Je te verrai tout à l'heure » dis-je alors que les coins de ma bouche se relevaient dans un sourire.

« Je t'aime plus. »

« Bye. »

« Bye. » L'appel fut déconnecté, et j'allai immédiatement dans la salle de bain, pris une douche et me préparer pour la journée. Dès que j'eus terminé, je partis pour l'aéroport, ne me souciant pas que j'allais être ridiculement en avance. Je voulais juste le voir, d'ailleurs, j'avais encore ce livre de mots croisés à finir.

**~*PPT*~**

Dimanche et lundi furent merveilleux. Être à nouveau dans les bras d'Edward me faisait me sentir comme si j'étais à la maison. Prenant exemple sur son rendez-vous à Navy Pier à Chicago, je l'emmenai dans un endroit qui ne devait pas être manqué à Seattle, le Space Needle. Inutile de dire que nous passâmes un merveilleux moment ensemble.

Il semblait être le partenaire idéal dans toutes les situations, même en emballant des cartons pour moi alors que je passais lundi et mardi au travail. Puis mardi soir je revins à l'appartement pour récupérer Edward pour notre rendez-vous avec Emmett et Rosalie. Au moment où j'arrivai, je tremblais comme une feuille, et j'acceptai de laisser Edward conduire tandis que je lui indiquais la direction du café.

« Je suis là pour te soutenir moralement, ce soir, Bella » dit Edward alors qu'il conduisait à travers les rues du centre-ville de Seattle. « La conversation va être principalement entre vous trois, mais je serai là si tu as besoin de moi. » Il me rappelait juste ce dont nous avions déjà parlé. Ce qui s'était passé ne l'impliquait pas vraiment, à part que ça m'avait libérée pour être avec lui, alors il n'avait pas l'intention de parler beaucoup, voire pas du tout.

Je hochai juste la tête donnant mon accord à ses paroles. Environ une minute plus tard, je dis, « C'est là, sur la gauche, » pointant l'endroit convenu. Il gara mon pick-up et m'aida à sortir. Nous passâmes la porte main dans la main après avoir regardé autour de la grande salle et n'ayant pas vu Emmett ou Rosalie, nous allâmes au bar, et commandâmes des cafés, décaféinés. Nous trouvâmes une table pour quatre et attendîmes. Les autres se montrèrent au bout de dix minutes.

Edward et moi nous tînmes là alors qu'Emmett et Rosalie s'approchaient de la table, et nous nous saluâmes tous formellement. Je remarquai qu'ils se tenaient la main, et Rosalie semblait honteuse et mal à l'aise. Elle ne rencontra jamais mes yeux. Je n'étais pas sûre de quoi faire face à ça. Après que nous nous fûmes serrés la main, tout le monde se rassit et nous nous regardâmes pendant plusieurs minutes.

Finalement, après ce qui sembla être des années, Emmett soupira et dit, « Je suppose que je devrais commencer. » Personne ne répondit à sa déclaration, j'étais sûre que tout le monde était d'accord avec lui, mais personne d'autre n'était encore disposé à parler. Il me regarda directement quand il commença à parler, et je soutins son regard. J'étais fière de moi de gérer ça. « Je sais que tu as besoin de plus que ça, mais je veux juste commencer par m'excuser. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal, Bella. » Encore une fois, personne d'autre ne parla, et avant que le silence ne devienne plus gênant, il continua. « Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais la première fois que tu as amené Rose à la maison, je ne pouvais pas nier l'attirance physique que j'ai ressentie envers elle. » Il passa affectueusement son bras autour des épaules de Rosalie quand il parla d'elle, je me tendis, et Edward imita l'action d'Emmett et passa son bras autour de moi, ce qui me permit de me détendre à nouveau presque instantanément.

« Eh bien, je suppose que je devrais juste être heureuse que tu aies eu assez d'intégrité pour rompre avec moi quand tu as réalisé que tu voulais être avec elle plutôt que moi. » Un regard peiné passa sur le visage d'Emmett, et à ce moment, je n'étais plus vraiment en colère. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que je le sois. Nous avions rompu, c'était tout. Ça arrivait tout le temps. « Tu sais, Em, je devrais vraiment te remercier, pas te demander des excuses. Je pensais que je t'aimais, et je suis sûre que tu pensais aussi que tu m'aimais. Et peut-être que c'était le cas, dans un sens, mais je ne peux pas justifier d'être en colère plus longtemps. On a fait une erreur quand on s'est fiancé, apparemment on n'était pas amoureux... pas l'un de l'autre en tout cas. Je ne vais pas nier que tu m'as fait du mal, tu m'as quittée pour elle et tu aurais pu rompre avec moi plus tôt au lieu de quand tu l'as fait, mais dans le long terme, le fait que tu aies stoppé les choses était la meilleure chose que tu aurais pu faire. » Je posai ma main sur le genou d'Edward, lui disant silencieusement que le fait qu'il soit la raison de notre rupture était une bonne chose.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Emmett. « Je ne peux pas croire comment tu prends ça, Bella. Après ce que je t'ai fait... surtout ce soir là » on aurait dit qu'il hésitait sur les mots, essayant de choisir les bons. « En fait, je m'attendais un peu à ce que tu sois plus... triste ou en colère ou quelque chose. » Je ne pourrais dire la connotation que ses mots avaient. J'espérais qu'il ne soit pas fâché que j'aie avancé, et je lui dis. « Bien sûr que je suis content que tu avances Bella, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça se produise si rapidement. »

« Tu te fous de moi ! » Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il venait de dire ça. « Argh ! » J'étais de nouveau en colère désormais. « Alors, tu me largues la veille de _notre_ mariage, et puis quoi, tu pensais que je me serais languie de toi pendant des mois, c'est ça ? » L'expression sur son visage confirma ce que je venais de dire. « Tu sais quoi ? Je n'étais pas la seule qui était remplaçable dans cette relation, mais cette fois, j'ai appris à connaître et suis tombée amoureuse de la personne avec qui j'avais toujours voulu être et ça n'a pas mis longtemps après que je l'ai rencontré pour le comprendre. Écoute Emmett, je te souhaite vraiment le meilleur, et tu peux voir que je vais bien, mieux que bien en fait, alors tu n'as plus à te sentir coupable ou quoi que ce soit. Tu n'as plus à te soucier de moi. Je voudrais pouvoir te dire que j'ai enterré la hache de guerre, pour ainsi dire, mais c'est encore trop tôt pour ça. Avec le temps j'y arriverai j'en suis sûre, mais je n'en suis pas encore là. Donc pour l'instant, pourquoi ne pas juste appeler ça une nuit ? »

Je commençai à me lever, tirant Edward avec moi quand Rose parla pour la première fois. « Bella ? » Elle semblait timide et faible, ce qui était étrange pour moi, parce que Rose était généralement tout sauf ça.

Je la regardai. « Oui ? »

« C'est vrai ? Ce qu'Alice m'a dit ? » Elle regardait nerveusement entre Emmett et moi, et je soupçonnai par la façon dont son regard s'attardait plus sur lui que sur moi qu'elle avait déjà partagé les potins avec lui. Lorsque je jetai un autre coup d'œil vers Emmett, il me regardait avec un intérêt apparent, et je sus que j'avais raison.

Surprise par son audace, je me laissai lourdement tomber sur ma chaise et regardai vers Edward. Il se rassit, aussi, et me regarda dans les yeux, et je me perdis instantanément dans son regard vert. Il hocha légèrement la tête vers moi, un geste silencieux qui me disait qu'il était d'accord pour partager ça avec eux. Toujours en regardant Edward au lieu des autres, je murmurai, « Oui. »

Le fait qu'Emmett retienne sa respiration me ramena à la situation du moment. Je regardai vers lui, et maintenant ses yeux sondaient les miens. « Tu veux dire que je vais être... ? » s'interrompit-il, essayant de lire une quelconque sorte d'expression sur mon visage.

J'étais sûre que celle que je lui donnai, le choc et l'horreur, n'était pas ce qu'il attendait. Je n'avais même pas donné un iota de considération au fait que j'avais été avec Emmett seulement deux jours avant qu'il annule le mariage. Je repensai à la dernière semaine, et essayai de visualiser la plaquette de pilules. J'étais sûre que la première que j'avais oubliée était celle du mercredi. Emmett et moi n'avions pas rompu avant vendredi soir, et je savais que nous avions eu des rapports sexuels le jeudi.

« Non. » Edward prit la parole, voyant la panique sur mon visage. « Tu ne l'es pas. »

« Quoi, toi ? » demanda Emmett, incrédule.

« Ouais. » La voix d'Edward était ferme, il était si sûr de lui. Comment était-il si sûr de lui ? Je voulais dire, ouais, j'étais sûre que le bébé était le sien, aussi, jusqu'à cette minute. Mais, maintenant, je n'en avais aucune idée. Et ça me faisait encore plus peur que d'être enceinte en premier lieu.

« Bella ? » demanda Emmett, ignorant désormais Edward.

« Je ne sais pas » murmurai-je, et les larmes coulaient déjà sur mon visage. Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'avais fait une telle gaffe. J'étais à un million d'années de penser que je serais dans cette situation, enceinte et ne sachant pas avec certitude qui était le père.

« On y va » dit brusquement Edward, se levant de sa chaise. Il me releva, aussi, et avant que quiconque ne puisse dire un mot, il me fit sortir du café et m'attacha dans le siège passager de mon pick-up. Mes larmes m'empêchèrent de voir quoi que ce soit du trajet du retour. J'étais contente qu'Edward se souvienne de la route. Il m'aida à sortir, et supporta la plupart de mon poids dans les escaliers. Lorsque nous fûmes arrivés, il nous fit passer dans le salon, me mena à la chambre, m'aida à me mettre en pyjama et me mit au lit. Il s'allongea à côté de moi, essuya mes larmes, repoussa mes cheveux en arrière et me chuchota à l'oreille, « La biologie n'a pas d'importance. Ce bébé est le nôtre. »

* * *

><p><em>Oh oh! Eh oui, ne pas oublier qu'Edward et Bella ont couché ensemble le jour où Bella est partie à Chicago, soit 2 jours après avoir couché avec Emmett... Ca se complique un peu tout ça.<em>

_Je sais pas vous mais je trouve Emmett pas très réglo. Lui a le droit de refaire sa vie mais pas Bella :O_

_Alors, ce chapitre, vous en pensez quoi? Dites-moi tout :)_

_Sinon, la chanson dont Bella parle est 'When You Say Nothing At All' de Alison Krauss, si vous voulez l'écouter._

_J'ai également mis des photos de Space Needle pour celles qui ne connaissent pas, les liens sont sur mon profil ;)  
><em>

_A bientôt!_

_Bisous_


	18. Charlie et Renée

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonsoir tout le monde! Comment allez-vous?_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori._

_**lilison:** Coucou! Merci pour ta review :). Il va falloir patienter pour le savoir =P. A bientôt! Xoxo  
><em>

_**aussidagility:** Salut! Merci pour ta review :). Oui, Edward a très bien réagit, surtout qu'il n'y avait pas penser non plus, donc il aurait très bien pu partir^^. A bientôt! Bisous  
><em>

_**Jessica:** Coucou! Bienvenue parmi nous et merci pour ta review :). Ravie que ça te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ;). A bientôt!  
><em>

_Et merci à ma bêta, Missleez :)_

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 18: CHARLIE ET RENÉE<span>

**Edward**

« Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit l'autre soir ? Le truc biologique ? » me demanda Bella environ une demi heure après que nous fûmes descendus du ferry. Nous roulions vers l'ouest sur la 101 en direction de l'océan et de sa ville natale, Forks. Enfin, je conduisais, elle était trop nerveuse au sujet du week-end chez ses parents pour conduire. Conduire son pick-up presque toute la semaine me fit regretter de ne pas avoir pris ma Volvo au lieu de prendre l'avion. Bien sûr, ça aurait retardé mon arrivée, alors je bannis immédiatement cette pensée.

« Tu t'es inquiétée pour ça toute la semaine ? » demandai-je, plissant légèrement les yeux et penchant ma tête dans l'étonnement qu'elle ressente le besoin de poser une telle question. C'était complètement inutile, bien sûr que je pensais ce que j'avais dit. Je n'étais pas le genre de gars qui tournait autour des questions ou qui disait quelque chose parce que je savais que c'était ce que quelqu'un voulait entendre. Si je disais quelque chose, c'était la vérité, surtout dans une situation aussi sérieuse que celle-là.

« Un peu, ouais » dit-elle timidement.

« J'aurais aimé savoir plus tôt que tu étais inquiète à ce sujet, parce que tu n'avais pas besoin de l'être. Bella regarde-moi, » lui dis-je quittant la route des yeux pendant un moment pour la regarder, « Je pensais ce que j'ai dit, à cent pour cent. S'il te plaît n'en doute jamais. »

Elle fut silencieuse après ça, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait dire à ses parents, je présumai. Je ne lui mis pas la pression en discutant. A un moment donné, elle glissa sur le siège du milieu, et je passai mon bras droit autour de ses épaules. Elle soupira joyeusement et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

Avec toute la méditation silencieuse, je ne remarquai même pas qu'elle s'était endormie jusqu'à ce que je passe devant le panneau qui disait _La ville de Forks vous souhaite la bienvenue_. Vu que j'avais besoin de Bella pour me guider le reste du trajet jusqu'à chez ses parents, je lui pressai légèrement l'épaule et lui demandai les directions. « Hey, réveille-toi Belle au bois dormant, » la cajolai-je quand elle ne répondit pas. « On est arrivé, » ajoutai-je, pensant que ça la ferait se réveiller rapidement.

Elle marmonna doucement et s'étira. Elle cligna des yeux et regarda par le pare-brise. Quand elle reconnut le paysage, elle dit, « On est déjà arrivé ? » Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire légèrement quand elle répéta les mots que je venais de dire, de toute évidence elle ne m'avait pas entendu. « Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas m'endormir. » Sa voix était encore groggy, même si sa sieste avait été courte.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je suis désolé d'avoir dû te réveiller, mais je ne sais pas où aller à partir d'ici. Il y a des panneaux de Forks, mais une fois ici, il n'y pas de panneaux conduisant à la maison du chef. » Je souris.

« Ça va, » marmonna-t-elle. Après avoir cligné des yeux plusieurs fois, elle sembla se réveiller un peu, et au moment où nous arrivâmes devant la maison qu'elle indiqua comme appartenant à ses parents, son assoupissement sembla s'être complètement dissipé.

« Alors, est-ce que tes parents s'attendent à ce que je sois avec toi ce week-end ? » demandai-je. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup parlé de ce que ce week-end engendrerait, et je fus soudainement un peu nerveux d'être ici, sur le territoire de ses parents, après tout ce qui s'était passé ces trois dernières semaines. Je les avais rencontrés la dernière fois où j'étais venu à Washington, bien sûr, mais la situation était si radicalement différente désormais que je n'étais pas sûr d'à quel point je serais bien reçu.

« Pas exactement, » se déroba-t-elle.

Maintenant j'étais vraiment nerveux. « Qu'est-ce que tu entends par _pas exactement_ ? »

Elle baissa les yeux vers ses genoux et parla doucement. « J'ai dit à ma mère que j'amenais à la maison quelqu'un que je voulais qu'ils rencontrent. »

« Quelqu'un ? C'est le mot que tu as utilisé ? »

« Oui. » Sa voix était très faible.

Je soupirai. « Donc tu ne leur as rien dit de ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta vie pendant ces trois dernières semaines ? »

« Non. »

« Tu pourrais m'expliquer ? » Ma nervosité fut remplacée par la colère. Je ne _voulais_ pas être en colère après elle, mais je ne pus m'en empêcher. Qu'elle ait réussi à tout raconter à _Alice_ mais pas à ses propres parents m'échappait.

« Ne sois pas fâché s'il te plaît » plaida-t-elle. « Je ne savais simplement pas comment aborder le sujet avec ma mère, et d'ailleurs, au téléphone ou par e-mail ne me semblait pas juste. Je voulais en parler avec eux en personne. »

Je pris une profonde inspiration et passai mes mains dans mes cheveux de frustration, tirant légèrement les extrémités. « Alors, ils ne savent rien ? » clarifiai-je.

« Eh bien, ils savent que le mariage a été annulé, je leur avais parlé le lendemain matin, tu te souviens ? » dit-elle.

« C'est quelque chose au moins » murmurai-je.

« S'il te plaît, ne sois pas en colère après moi. Je ne serai vraiment pas en mesure de le faire si je dois m'inquiéter à propos de toi _et_ eux. Je vais tout leur dire ce week-end. C'est le but de ce voyage après tout. »

Je me penchai et l'embrassai chastement sur les lèvres. « Je ne suis pas très en colère, j'ai juste été surpris que tu ne leur aies pas parlé de moi. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, je suis dedans avec toi. Tu vas vraiment tout leur dire ? »

« Tout » promit-elle.

Je hochai la tête. Sa raison pour ne pas l'avoir dit jusqu'à aujourd'hui était bonne, alors je fus capable de contenir ma frustration, l'éliminant presque. Ses mots d'il y avait quelques semaines se jouaient dans ma tête : _je ne pouvais pas rester en colère. C'était une sensation bizarre._ Je savais exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire maintenant. Il m'était impossible de rester en colère après Bella.

Regardant par-dessus la tête de Bella et par la fenêtre, je remarquai sa mère qui se tenait à la porte et supposai que Renée avait vu notre échange et le baiser. « Je pense que ta mère viens juste de nous voir. »

« Oh, c'est pas grave » dit-elle, initiant un baiser d'elle-même. Je souris contre sa bouche et lui rendit le baiser, faisant attention de ne pas le laisser devenir trop intense avec sa mère qui nous regardait.

« On devrait probablement sortir maintenant » lui dis-je.

« Très bien. Si tu insistes, » taquina-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui insiste, je suis presque sûr que ta mère préférerait que tu lui présentes ton 'quelqu'un', » je fronçai les sourcils alors que je disais cette partie, mais me repris rapidement, « au lieu de rester dans ton pick-up à s'embrasser toute l'après-midi. »

« Tu as probablement raison, » rit-elle. « Tu es prêt ? »

« Bien sûr. Je suis prêt depuis longtemps, d'ailleurs, je les ai rencontrés avant, tu sais. »

« Je sais. Mais la dernière fois, c'était en tant que mon correspondant de longue date que je rencontrais pour la première fois. Cette fois c'est en tant que le gars qui a convaincu leur fille de déménager à plus de trois milles kilomètres d'eux. Et sans compter la grossesse. » Elle dit tout ça avec une telle facilité, j'étais impressionné.

« Tu n'es pas nerveuse de leur parler de tout ça ? » Honnêtement j'étais curieux, avant que nous ne quittions Seattle, elle avait dit qu'elle était trop nerveuse pour conduire, et maintenant elle parlait avec une telle détermination calme.

« Terrifiée. Mais t'avoir ici, fait que tout va bien aller. » Sa voix devint plus basse et plus contemplative vers la fin de sa déclaration.

Je sus alors que je devais remettre ce masque de calme, celui que j'avais porté lorsque j'étais chez moi, chez nous, avant que nous sachions avec certitude. J'espérais qu'elle serait capable de gérer ça ce week-end. J'avais le sentiment que ses parents n'allaient probablement pas prendre trop sagement notre situation. Et s'ils décidaient qu'ils ne m'aimaient pas après que Bella ait révélé nos nouvelles, je n'étais pas sûr que je serais capable de rester détendu pour elle. Et je savais que c'était ce dont elle avait besoin. _Oui_, pensai-je. _Peu importe quoi, je dois garder mon sang froid pour Bella. Tout est fin prêt pour son déménagement, c'est juste une question d'aller jusqu'au bout maintenant. Ne fais rien qui la fasse remettre en question sa décision._ « Je suis là pour toi, » assurai-je. « Tu es ma raison pour tout. »

Elle se tourna et me sourit, un sourire éclatant qui fit briller ses yeux. « D'accord, sortons maintenant, je suis aussi prête que je ne le serai jamais, » dit-elle avec confiance, en saisissant ma main.

Je lui rendis son sourire, content qu'elle se sente à nouveau sûre d'elle, et je donnai à sa main une pression rassurante avant de devoir la lâcher pour sortir, je fis le tour de la voiture, remarquant que les yeux scrutateurs de Renée observaient chacun de mes mouvements alors que j'ouvrais la portière de Bella et l'aidais à descendre, puis je saisis le sac de voyage que nous avions décidé de partager vu que c'était juste un voyage de deux nuits. Je tendis à nouveau la main vers elle, qu'elle accepta alors que je refermais la portière passager.

Nous marchâmes main dans la main jusqu'à la maison, et quand nous atteignîmes les marches qui menaient devant le porche, Bella lâcha ma main et grimpa les trois marches pour aller à l'endroit où se tenait sa mère. Elles s'enlacèrent, et après de basses salutations, Bella se tourna vers moi, me tendit la main, que je pris avec plaisir, et dit à sa mère, « Maman, tu te souviens d'Edward. »

« Bien sûr que je me souviens d'Edward, » dit-elle avec enthousiasme, tendant la main en guise de salutation. Je posai le sac de voyage sur le perron en béton et serrai la main de Renée.

« C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, Madame Swan, » lui dis-je.

« S'il te plaît Edward, je te l'ai dit la dernière fois, appelle-moi Renée, » me dit-elle.

« Renée, » concédai-je, hochant la tête vers elle et faisant glisser ma main de la main de Bella à son épaule, la rapprochant de moi.

« Eh bien, entrez, » nous dit-elle, enroulant son bras autour de Bella, ignorant le fait que ma main était enroulée autour de son épaule aussi. Je l'entendis murmurer à l'oreille de Bella, « J'espère que tu as l'intention d'expliquer ça. »

« Oui, Maman, c'est pourquoi on est là, » assura Bella à sa mère. Je serrai son épaule dans un geste de soutien silencieux. « Je te promets que vous aurez des réponses ce week-end. »

Nous entrâmes dans le salon, et je regardai autour de moi, observant la pièce. Elle était originale, très différente de la maison dans laquelle j'avais grandi, mais charmante à sa façon. Bella se dirigea immédiatement vers les escaliers, me tirant avec elle. « Maman, on va s'installer. »

La seule réponse de Renée fut de murmurer quelque chose après nous. Bella me conduisit dans sa chambre d'enfance, et la première chose que je remarquai fut le lit deux personnes. « Tu as un lit deux personnes ici ? » demandai-je.

Bella rougit. « Ouais. Mes parents ont transformé la pièce en chambre d'amis après que je sois partie. Même si, je crois que je suis leur seule cliente régulière. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, » dit-elle, remarquant le regard jaloux qui avait traversé mes traits, « ce lit n'a vu aucune action, à part dormir. Et pas même ça depuis longtemps. »

« Bien, » lui dis-je, lui faisant un demi-sourire et me détournant alors que je regrettais immédiatement d'avoir demandé pour le lit. J'étais content qu'elle ait répondu de cette façon, mais entendre ça me fit penser à des choses que je ne devrais pas penser. C'était irrationnel, je savais que je n'étais pas son premier, mais je n'acceptais toujours pas la pensée d'elle avec d'autres gars.

Dans une tentative de sortir mon esprit du caniveau, je posai une question à Bella. « Alors, quel est le plan pour le week-end ? Tes parents ont des projets pour nous tous pour tout le week-end, ou on va faire nos propres trucs et ne les voir que le soir ou quelque chose ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sûre » murmura-t-elle, « On fera des projets plus précis ce soir ». Elle haussa les épaules.

« Bon, d'accord. Qu'en est-il de tout ce que tu dois leur dire ? Quand est-ce que tu vas leur faire savoir ? Et dans quel ordre tu projettes d'étaler toutes ses révélations ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Edward, je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi. » Elle s'assit sur le lit et me regarda à travers ses cils. « Qu'est-ce que tu suggérerais ? »

M'asseyant à côte d'elle, je fis une pause pendant un moment pour réfléchir à sa question. _Qu'est-ce que je ferais ?_

« Tu penses que quelle nouvelle sera la plus facile à digérer pour eux ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, je ne pense pas qu'ils seront contents d'entendre tout ça. »

« Eh bien, alors, je pense qu'ils comprendront plus facilement ta décision de déménager si tu leur annonce d'abord la nouvelle pour le bébé. Explique leur qu'on veut être ensemble, qu'on va élever notre enfant ensemble, et que tu as déjà trouvé un nouvel emploi dans l'Illinois. Ils ne pourront pas discuter ta décision de déménager quand tu leur feras comprendre que tu as réfléchi, que tu veux ce bébé, et que tu as déjà fait des projets appropriés. » Dès que les mots furent sortis de ma bouche, j'eus soudainement une seconde réflexion à conseiller. Peut-être qu'il était préférable de révéler la nouvelle du bébé après qu'elle ait lâché l'autre bombe.

« Ça paraît logique, » dit-elle. « Je pense que si je l'approche de cette façon, tu as raison, ils ne seront pas en mesure de discuter les choix que j'ai faits... qu'on a faits. » Elle leva la main et caressa ma mâchoire, je tournai mon visage et embrassai sa paume.

Je devais lui faire part de ma deuxième pensée, ce ne serait pas juste de ne pas lui dire. « D'autre part, peut-être laisser la raison gagner. Dis-leur la vérité, que après ce que tu as vécu le mois dernier, tu es prête pour un changement de décor. »

« Hm. Deux arguments très convaincants, docteur. »

« Peu importe l'option que tu choisis, à quel point tu es sûre, à quel point tu as réfléchi à ta décision et à quel point la logique est fermement de ton côté, je veux juste te rappeler que c'est la première fois qu'ils vont tout entendre et qu'ils auront probablement besoin d'un peu de temps pour s'adapter à tes nouvelles. Je crains qu'ils aient l'impression que tu me choisis au lieu d'eux. »

« _Je_ fais ça ? » Elle eut l'air horrifiée à cette idée.

« Non. Tu choisis ce qui est mieux pour toi et notre enfant. » Je tendis la main et caressai légèrement son ventre aux deux derniers mots. « Sans oublier le fait que tu ne veux pas continuer à travailler dans le même bureau qu'Emmett, le voir tous les jours. »

« Oh, Edward, je ne sais pas si je peux le faire après tout, » gémit-elle, laissant tomber sa tête sur mon torse.

« Tu peux le faire. Tu es forte, et tes parents le savent, ils t'ont élevée pour être comme ça. Ils doivent le savoir, et une fois que tu auras tout expliquer, ils comprendront. Même si ce n'est pas le cas au début, ils le feront. Et Bella, n'oublie pas que tu m'as, tu n'es pas seule. Si tu as besoin que je t'aide à leur expliquer les choses, je le ferai. Je te le promets. » J'enroulai mon bras autour de ses épaules, la rapprochant de moi, mais je ne pus me résoudre à retirer mon autre main de son ventre.

Quelques profondes inspirations plus tard, à aller à la fenêtre pour avoir un peu d'air frais, et à voir la voiture de son père remonter l'allée, juste savoir qu'il était là, et Bella retrouva sa détermination. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, et elle n'allait pas laisser quiconque, pas même ses parents, la faire changer d'avis. Je n'aurais pas pu être plus fière d'elle.

**~*PPT*~**

Il s'avéra que ni Renée ni Charlie, _le Chef Swan_, me rappelai-je à moi-même (il ne m'avait pas offert le droit de l'appeler par son prénom, et étant mon aîné, je n'allais pas lui manquer de respect de cette façon) ne savait pas beaucoup cuisiner. Ils admirent qu'ils mangeaient plus souvent dehors depuis que Bella avait quitté la maison. Alors ce fut ce que nous fîmes ce soir là, nous mangeâmes dehors.

Bella fut à bout de nerfs tout le chemin jusqu'au restaurant à Port Angeles, à une heure de route de Forks. Je me souvenais de la ville grâce au trajet en voiture que nous avions fait plus tôt et quand nous allions dans l'autre sens, elle semblait assez sympa. Plus grande que Forks, c'était sûr. Sa mère nous avait invités à monter dans leur voiture, mais Bella avait dit qu'elle préférait y aller avec son pick-up qu'être assise sur la banquette arrière. Alors je nous conduisis à nouveau, suivant ses parents pendant tout le trajet. Elle était agitée, mais ne semblait pas vouloir parler, alors je conduisis juste en silence, tenant toujours sa main gauche contre ma cuisse. Le reste de son corps bougea constamment tout le temps que nous roulâmes.

Nous entrâmes ensemble dans le restaurant et après que nous eûmes commandé, le Chef Swan posa la question à un million de dollars, celle qui je savais, aller ouvrir les vannes. Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'attendait à la réponse qu'il allait avoir de Bella, sinon j'étais sûr qu'il n'aurait pas posé la question en premier lieu. « Alors, Bella, quelque chose de nouveau dans ta vie ? Tu ne nous as pas rendu visite depuis quelques mois. On ne t'a pas vue depuis qu'on est venu à Seattle pour... » s'interrompit-il, réalisant tardivement ce qu'il allait presque dire.

« Eh bien, Papa, c'est en fait la raison principale pour laquelle j'ai voulu venir vous rendre visite ce week-end, » commença Bella, ignorant la presque gaffe de son père. « Beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis cette semaine. » Je posai ma main sur son genou sous la table, le serrant doucement. Elle leva les yeux vers moi, et même si elle semblait nerveuse, elle n'avait plus l'air effrayée. _Tu peux le faire_, essayai-je de transmettre par mon regard et mes actions.

« Vraiment, bébé ? Quel genre de choses ? » demanda Renée. Je cachai un petit sourire narquois, en reconnaissant que sa mère utilisait le même surnom que moi pour Bella.

« C'est amusant que tu m'appelles comme ça, » dit Bella en regardant sa mère droit dans les yeux. Le serveur arriva ensuite, posant les assiettes devant chacun de nous. Après son départ, Bella avait l'air d'avoir perdu son sang-froid. Elle lâcha, « Edward et moi allons avoir un bébé. » _Bon, je crois qu'elle ne va pas prendre la voie douce._

La tension à table était palpable. Sa mère la regardait tandis que son père me regardait. « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » Renée réussit à sortir de sa torpeur après ce qui sembla être environ une heure, nous avions tous oublié le repas.

« Je suis enceinte, Maman. Je suis désolée, » dit Bella, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Elle semblait si honteuse.

« Et c'est à cause de toi ? » dit le Chef Swan, regardant directement vers moi, son visage toujours figé dans ce regard de pierre.

Je me raclai la gorge et dit, « Oui, Monsieur. On n'avait pas prévu que ça arriverait, je vous assure, mais maintenant que c'est le cas on... »

J'avais l'intention d'en dire plus, mais il me coupa. « J'espère que non. Ça ne fait que, quoi, trois ou quatre semaines qu'elle était censée se marier avec l'autre gars ? » Je ne pus me souvenir d'avoir vu quelqu'un lancer des regards noirs avec autant d'acharnement à quelqu'un d'autre comme il me regardait en ce moment même. Heureusement pour moi, il tourna son regard vers Bella, et son expression s'adoucit légèrement. « C'est très peu de temps pour aller de l'avant, et encore moins pour tomber enceinte et déjà le savoir, Bells. » Il regardait sa fille désormais, qui avait l'air de souhaiter silencieusement que le sol l'engloutisse.

« Je suis désolée, Papa, » murmura-t-elle. J'aurais en quelque sorte aimé qu'elle évite de s'excuser pour ça. Je comprenais que nous n'avions pas prévu ça, mais ce qui était fait était fait, et Bella et moi avions déjà décidé de notre plan d'action ensemble. S'excuser n'allait rien changer. D'ailleurs, elle avait vingt-six ans, presque vingt-sept et était une brillante avocate. Ce n'était pas comme si elle vivait sous leur toit, était encore au lycée, et leur balançait ces nouvelles. Une infime partie de moi pensa qu'elle s'excusait plus à elle-même qu'à eux pour toute cette situation. Je savais qu'elle s'en voulait encore de ce qui s'était passé quand nous avions rencontré Emmett et Rose plus tôt dans la semaine, la pensée qu'elle n'était pas sûre à cent pour cent de qui de nous deux était le père. Je me demandais combien de fois il allait falloir lui dire que me fichais de la génétique avant qu'elle ne me croit. Je voulais être avec Bella, et je voulais élever _mon _enfant (et futurs enfants), avec elle. C'était tout ce qui importait.

« Bella, s'il te plaît arrête, tu n'as pas à t'excuser davantage, » lui dis-je, exprimant mes pensées. J'espérai qu'elle comprendrait le double sens de mes mots, qu'elle ne devait pas s'excuser auprès de ses parents et qu'elle devait se détendre et comprendre que j'étais sérieux pour tout, elle n'avait pas à ressentir le besoin de s'excuser auprès de moi ou auprès d'elle, non plus. « D'une part, ça ne changera rien, et d'autre part, on a déjà pris nos décisions ensemble, tu te rappelles ? » Ma voix était calme et sincère, ayant momentanément oublié que nous n'étions pas seuls.

« Ouais, tu as raison, Edward, » murmura-t-elle en posant sa main sur la mienne, qui était encore sur ses genoux.

« De quelles _décisions_ il parle, Bella ? » demanda froidement son père.

« On veut être ensemble, et on veut avoir notre bébé et l'élever ensemble, » dit-elle, détournant son regard du mien et faisant face à ses parents à nouveau. « Edward et moi allons vivre ensemble. »

« Mais il ne vit pas à Chicago ? » demanda sa mère.

« Si, » répondit Bella.

« Alors comment vous allez être ensemble ? »

« D'accord, avant que je vous le dise, je veux que vous sachiez que ça a été la décision la plus difficile que j'ai prise dans ma vie. Sérieusement, _à jamais_ la plus difficile. » Ses parents la regardaient avec une attention soutenue. Elle continua. « Je déménage à Chicago pour être avec Edward. Et avant que vous n'essayiez de me convaincre du contraire, je veux que vous sachiez que vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis. J'ai remis ma démission à l'ACU, je vais terminer le travail d'ici la fin du mois. Ensuite je n'aurai plus à travailler dans le même bureau qu'Emmett. J'ai besoin de m'éloigner de tous les bagages que j'ai à Seattle. »

« Oh, Bella, mais tu aimes ton travail. Et les emplois sont difficiles à trouver de nos jours, je veux dire, je suis contente que tu ne sois plus obligée de _le_ voir, mais tu es sûre que te précipiter pour partir était la bonne chose à faire ? » plaida sa mère.

« Je le devais, Maman. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas affronter Emmett tout le temps. Même maintenant, je me sens comme une prisonnière dans mon propre bureau, je redoute de marcher dans les couloirs au travail, alors je ne le fais pas la plupart du temps. J'ai réalisé ce que j'ai avec Edward, et j'ai décidé qu'une rupture nette serait le mieux. Vous n'avez pas non plus à vous inquiéter que je trouve un nouvel emploi, j'en ai déjà un. Mon patron, Maître Ateara, a refusé ma démission, et m'a offert la possibilité d'être mutée au bureau de Wheaton au lieu de partir, je vais garder le même poste que j'avais à Seattle. J'ai accepté. Alors, je ne serai pas sans travail. Je commence à l'ACU de Wheaton dès que je déménage. J'ai eu l'approbation pour commencer immédiatement. »

Je décidai que maintenant était probablement le bon moment pour lui faire connaître les derniers mots de mon grand-père. « En fait, bébé, on ne va pas vivre en ville longtemps, je veux dire, on doit encore en parler, mais... »

Elle me lança un regard interrogateur. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit, mais mon grand-père était assez épris de toi. Quand je lui ai rendu visite à l'hôpital, juste avant qu'il décède, » ma voix se brisa à ces mots, c'était encore difficile pour moi de croire qu'il était parti, « il m'a dit qu'il me laissait sa maison, et beaucoup plus. Enfin, à nous. Il était très claire qu'il s'attendait à ce que tu la partages avec moi. Tu te souviens de la maison, pas vrai ? Celle dans Stone Park que tu as adorée ? »

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent dans l'incrédulité. Mais, elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'exprimer ces pensées.

« Attendez juste une foutue minute ! » beugla Charlie. Son regard de pierre était de retour, et directement dirigé vers moi. « Entendons-nous bien sur ce point. Tu vas prendre ma fille et mon petit-enfant, les faire déménager à travers la moitié du pays pour vivre avec toi dans la maison de ton défunt grand-père, quelque part à l'extérieur de Chicago ? Comment tu vas subvenir à leurs besoins ? Bella ne pourra pas travailler, au moins pendant un moment, après qu'elle aura ce bébé. »

Plusieurs occupants des tables voisines se tournèrent vers nous. Bella rougit dans une violente nuance de rouge, et Renée réprimanda son mari. « Baisse d'un ton. Crier ne va pas du tout aider cette situation, Charlie. »

Mais, ses préoccupations étaient justifiées, alors je les abordai immédiatement. « Je suis médecin, Monsieur, et plus que capable de prendre soin de Bella et de _notre_ bébé, » soulignai-je notre engagement commun l'un envers l'autre et à notre famille grandissante, « même si elle décidait qu'elle ne voulait pas du tout retourner au travail après que le bébé soit né. » Je jetai un coup d'œil en direction de Bella et vis le choc dessiné sur son visage. Je ne parlai qu'à elle ensuite. « Mais, je ne t'empêcherai jamais de retourner au travail non plus. Je sais à quel point tu as travaillé dur pour aller à l'école de droit et pour passer l'examen du barreau, et combien tu aimes être avocate. »

« Tu connais ce type depuis, quoi, même pas un mois ? Et tu es prête à déménager à plus de quatre mille kilomètres de chez toi, de ta _famille_, pour être avec lui ? » dit Charlie, sa voix toujours ferme, mais beaucoup plus calme. Il me jetait des poignards pendant qu'il parlait.

« Non, Papa. C'est beaucoup plus que ça. J'ai connu Edward la plupart de ma vie. Alice a été celle qui m'a fait remarquer qu'on se faisait la cour à travers toutes ces lettres au fil des années. Il a juste fallut que quelque chose d'horrible arrive dans ma vie pour me rendre compte qu'Edward était toujours là pour moi, qu'il est le seul pour moi. Et aussi, l'Illinois est seulement à environ trois mille kilomètres. » J'étais si fière d'elle qu'elle tienne tête. Elle disait toutes les bonnes choses, et je pus voir la détermination de Charlie commençait à flancher.

« Honnêtement, Bella, trois mille kilomètres par rapport à quatre mille kilomètres n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Le fait est que tu ne seras plus à quelques heures de route. » Pour la première fois depuis que nous avions commencé cette conversation, je vis une autre émotion que la colère sur son visage. Ses yeux semblaient être légèrement brumeux.

« Je pense qu'on oublie la partie la plus importante de tout ça, » renchérit Renée. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour ce bébé ? Tu ne vas sûrement pas l'élever en ville ? Et toute seule ? » Elle avait parlé comme si elle n'avait rien compris à ce que nous avions dit jusque là, elle ne semblait pas saisir que sa fille, son petit-enfant, et moi allions être ensemble, que nous allions être une famille.

« Je ne serai pas seule, Maman. C'est le but de mon déménagement, je serai avec Edward. Je serai seule seulement si je reste ici, » dit Bella, un soupçon de pétulance dans la voix.

« On sera tous les trois dans la maison à Stone Park, » ajoutai-je, « en supposant que Bella veuille renoncer à l'appartement qu'on a à Chicago. » Je regardai vers Bella, elle sourit et hocha la tête. « Donc, on va vivre à Stone Park, qui est à environ une demi-heure du centre ville de Chicago, c'est à peu près à la même distance qu'entre mon travail et le nouveau travail de Bella. Et c'est petit, il y a moins de cinq mille habitants. C'est parfait, vraiment, il y a le charme de la vie provinciale mais l'inconvénient d'avoir la ville a une demi-heure de route. »

« Eh bien, quelle chance, » murmura Charlie. Tout le monde l'ignora.

« Et on ne sera pas seuls non plus, les parents d'Edward vivent à Chicago, et bien sûr on va vouloir que vous nous rendez visite aussi souvent que vous le pourrez, et on reviendra ici quand on pourra. »

« Il semblerait que vous ayez pensé à tout, » dit Renée.

« C'est le cas, Maman. Réellement et véritablement. »

« Eh bien, je ne peux pas dire que je suis ravie, mais je te crois quand tu dis que ça a été une décision difficile. Et je sais aussi que tu es exactement comme ton père. » Elle poussa Charlie dans les côtes avec son coude lorsqu'elle dit ça. « Maintenant que tu as pris la décision, rien ni personne ne te fera changer d'avis. Alors, il est de notre devoir en tant que parents d'être heureux pour toi. Tu es une grande fille, Bella, et tu dois prendre la meilleure décision pour toi. Si c'est le cas, alors tu as notre bénédiction. » Le chef se tortilla sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise, pendant que sa femme parlait mais il n'ajouta rien.

J'étais à court de mot. Je m'attendais à une réaction plus comme celle que son père avait eue que comme celle de sa mère. Mais j'étais heureux que sa mère soit déjà d'accord. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait aider à convaincre Charlie que ça irait bien après tout.

« Je ne suis toujours pas heureux de tout ça, Bella, » dit Charlie après plusieurs minutes de silence. « Mais ta mère a raison, je sais que je ne pourrais pas te faire changer d'avis, alors je peux aussi surmonter ça et te soutenir. Je sais que ce sera le moyen pour que tu continues à venir quand tu ne seras plus là. »

« Merci, Maman, Papa, » dit Bella, alors qu'elle commençait à pleurer à nouveau. Je levai mon bras et le posai sur le dos de sa chaise, posant ma main sur son épaule et la rapprochant de moi. Elle tourna sa tête pour me regarder, je lui fis un sourire rassurant et l'embrassai sur le front avant de reporter mon attention sur mon assiette. Avec la partie la plus difficile du week-end passée, nous mangeâmes tous notre dîner maintenant froid, en silence.

**~*PPT*~**

Avant que tout le monde se couche, Charlie m'invita à aller pêcher avec lui le lendemain matin. Ne voulant pas risquer de le mettre plus en colère après la nouvelle que je lui 'volais' sa fille, j'acceptai son invitation.

Une fois que nous fûmes sur la rivière dans son bateau, la grande inquisition commença. « Quels sont tes projets pour ma fille, Docteur Cullen ? »

« Eh bien, Monsieur, j'aime votre fille, plus que je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il était possible d'aimer autant une autre personne. C'est difficile à expliquer, mais je vous assure, je n'ai que les meilleures intentions pour Bella et pour le bébé. »

« C'étaient juste des trucs pâteux de filles, » me réprimanda-t-il. « Ma question était quels sont tes projets pour elle ? »

« Je sais ce que vous demandez, et laissez moi vous dire que je veux vraiment épouser votre fille. En fait, il n'y a rien que je ne veuille plus que d'appeler Bella ma femme et être son mari, mais je ne suis pas encore prêt pour lui en parler. C'est trop tôt après le fiasco qui était censé être son mariage. Bien que, si elle n'avait eu pas une mauvaise expérience avec les mariages récemment, j'aurais fait ma demande aujourd'hui. Je veux être avec elle, Monsieur, pour toujours. Ne vous méprenez pas à ce sujet. Mais quand je vais lui faire ma demande, je veux qu'elle dise oui, alors je vais attendre pour l'instant. Je suis sûr que vous comprenez. »

« Je comprends. Et même si je n'approuve pas ce que tu lui as fait, je sais que tu as raison, elle te dirait probablement non si tu lui demandais maintenant. C'est trop tôt, pour Bella en tout cas. » Je poussai un soupir de soulagement silencieux qu'il n'allait pas essayer de nous forcer à nous marier. J'allais le faire, et heureusement, mais je pensais que Bella aurait un point de vue différent sur toute la chose. Je choisis d'ignorer son commentaire 'ce que je lui avais fait'. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui rappeler que Bella avait participé volontairement pendant nos deux ébats. Franchement, le nombre de nos ébats était aussi quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas besoin de savoir, non plus.

« Je suis content que vous soyez d'accord, Monsieur, » dis-je.

« Depuis combien de temps tu es médecin ? » demanda-t-il, changeant brusquement de sujet.

« J'ai été diplômé de l'école de médecine il y a quatre ans, et j'ai terminé ma résidence l'été dernier. Je travaille dans une clinique familiale depuis l'année dernière. »

« Médecin de famille, hm ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Je suppose que tu es probablement mieux préparé pour prendre soin d'un bébé que la plupart des gens, alors. »

Je ris. « Probablement, Monsieur. »

« D'accord, très bien, tu as ma bénédiction. Je ne suis toujours pas content de toute l'affaire du déménagement dans l'Illinois, mais je peux voir que tu es un bon gars. Mais, j'ai eu tort auparavant. Je pensais qu'Emmett allait donner le monde à ma Bella, et tout ce qu'il lui a donné a été un cœur brisé. Assure-toi de ne pas rompre avec elle, aussi, où je serais à tes trousses, Docteur. »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal, Chef Swan, je vous le promets. J'aime votre fille, et même si on n'avait pas planifié de fonder une famille toute de suite, je suis franchement ravi que Bella et moi allons avoir un bébé. »

Charlie marmonna et hocha la tête, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation 'pâteuse de fille'. J'étais trop heureux d'accéder à cette demande silencieuse particulière.

**~*PPT*~**

Après un dîner tardif de poissons frits que Charlie avait attrapés (j'avais été pathétiquement sous-pair sur le bateau) et Bella cuisinés, tout le monde alla se coucher. Alors que Bella et moi étions allongés face à face sur le lit dans sa chambre d'enfance, elle me dit tout bas, « Alors, la pêche, hm?Je ne t'ai pas vraiment envisagé comme ce genre de gars. »

« Normalement je ne le suis pas, » dis-je. « Mais après les feux d'artifice d'hier soir, j'ai pensé que je devais aller avec lui plus pour la conversation que je savais devait arriver, que pour l'activité. En d'autres termes, je devais faire que ton père m'apprécie. »

« Et comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Tu n'as pas remarqué un changement dans son comportement pendant le dîner ? » J'avais espéré que son attitude douce aurait suffit à la détendre dans sa décision.

« Si. Je me demandais juste de quoi vous avez parlé. »

« Il m'a juste posé quelques questions. Rien que je ne pouvais pas gérer. »

« Hm, » murmura-t-elle. « On dirait que tu me caches quelque chose. »

« Pas du tout, » lui dis-je. « Juste les trucs normaux qu'un père voudrait savoir. Bien sûr, il était un peu nerveux à propos de ta décision. Et il m'a juste demandé quels étaient mes projets avec toi. »

« Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? » Elle semblait intéressée par la réponse à cette question particulière.

« La vérité. » Elle fronça les sourcils contre mon torse, évidemment pas satisfaite d'une simple réponse comme ça. Je ris doucement et dis, « Je lui ai promis que je ne te ferais pas de mal comme Emmett l'a fait. Et je lui ai assuré que j'étais là à long terme. » Je lui caressai le visage tendrement.

« J'aime ça, » dit-elle en bâillant.

« Moi, aussi. Mais, pour l'instant, dors, mon amour. »

« Hm, dormir me semble bien. » Elle roula de l'autre côté de sorte que son dos était maintenant appuyé contre mon torse. Je la tins fermement, et je ne pus m'empêcher de frotter son ventre alors qu'elle dérivait vers le sommeil.

Alors que j'étais allongé là, la tenant près de moi et la regardant dormir, mes besoins physiques prirent le dessus et je sus que j'aurais besoin d'un détour par les toilettes avant de pouvoir dormir. Je retirai soigneusement mes bras d'autour de Bella et sortis prudemment du lit, veillant à ne pas la bousculer. Je descendis les escaliers pour aller où se trouvait la salle de bain, et m'arrêtai dans le salon quand je remarquai une silhouette allongée sur le canapé. Curieux, j'avançai, me demandant ce qui se passait. A peine avais-je approché le canapé que je fus accueilli par l'expression fatiguée qui ornait le visage de Charlie.

« Bonsoir, » dit-il.

« Bonsoir, » retournai-je la salutation. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Pourquoi il dormait sur le canapé ? Pourquoi il ne dormait pas dans le lit avec sa femme ?

« Ce n'est pas ce à quoi ça ressemble, » ricana-t-il, voyant mon regard interrogateur. « Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je tournais et me retournais dans le lit et je ne voulais pas réveiller Renée. Assied-toi, » ajouta-t-il, me montrant le fauteuil derrière moi. Je m'assis, et Charlie continua à parler. « Ça ne te dérange pas de parler à un vieil homme pendant quelques minutes ? »

« Bien sûr que non, même si vous êtes loin d'être vieux, » lui dis-je.

« Je dois te dire, Edward, je ne te mentais pas quand je t'ai donné ma bénédiction ce matin sur la rivière, mais je ne peux pas retirer l'inquiétude dans mon cœur. »

« Je ne suis pas entièrement sûr de vous suivre, » dis-je.

« Bella c'est mon bébé, » me dit-il. « « Je déteste la voir blessée comme elle l'était il y a quelques semaines. Et aujourd'hui, peu de temps après, je la vois après avoir souffert de cette blessure, elle me raconte qu'elle a eu deux énormes changements dans sa vie. Tu peux sûrement comprendre la consternation que j'ai ressentie quand elle nous a lâché ça dans le restaurant. »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, alors je dis, « Bella vous aime, Monsieur. Elle ne veut pas partir loin de vous, je vous le promets. Vous laisser derrière Renée et vous c'est quelque chose qu'elle déteste faire. Sa décision est venue d'un besoin de s'éloigner de son ex. »

« Et je comprends ça, » m'assura-t-il. « Je peux même le supporter. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est de ne plus pouvoir la protéger. Bien sûr, je ne l'ai pas très bien sauvée de _lui_, pas vrai ? » Je ne pouvais pas lui dire qu'il avait tort, parce que ce n'était pas vrai, mais il était hors de question que je sois d'accord avec lui, non plus. Alors je restai silencieux. Il semblait savoir à quoi je pensais, vu que les prochains mots qui sortirent de sa bouche furent, « Mets-toi à ma place. Imagine ton enfant, » dit-il, faisant signe de la tête vers l'escalier lorsqu'il dit ça, me rappelant que ledit enfant n'était pas hypothétique, « venir te voir, avec les nouvelles que Bella nous a annoncées hier. Comment tu aurais réagi à ça ? »

Soudainement, je compris. Je compris très bien sa douleur. Je me penchai en arrière dans le fauteuil et traitai ses mots. Ils me firent mal dans ma cage thoracique. « J'aurais été dévasté, » murmurai-je.

« Alors, tu vois où je veux en venir, maintenant. »

« Je suis désolé, » lui dis-je. « Je n'en avais aucune idée. Mais, je comprends maintenant. Je ne veux pas l'emmener loin de vous. »

« Je n'irai pas jusque là, » dit-il, s'asseyant dans le canapé. « Si tu essayes de lui faire changer d'avis maintenant, elle va juste être en colère après toi. Et on ne le veut pas. Je peux voir à quel point tu es dévoué à ma fille, fiston, et c'est ce qui rend ça bien. Je peux dire que tu es bon pour elle. Elle rayonne désormais, pour la première fois. Avant, quand elle le ramenait à la maison, elle souriait et semblait heureuse, mais elle est différente maintenant. C'est difficile à expliquer. »

Mais, j'avais entendu la description avant. « Avant elle semblait heureuse, mais maintenant elle est vraiment heureuse. »

« Oui ! Exactement, » dit-il. « Tu dois la garder heureuse, Edward. J'ai besoin que tu me promettes que tu feras tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour la garder heureuse. »

« Je vous le promets. Merci, Monsieur, d'avoir partagé votre position avec moi. Je suis content de mieux comprendre où vous vouliez en venir. »

« Merci d'avoir écouté et de ne pas seulement avoir mis mes préoccupations sous le tapis. Appelle-moi Charlie, en passant. Tu l'as bien mérité. »

« Charlie. » Je hochai la tête.

« Je peux te poser une question maintenant ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Bella était censée épouser Emmett il y a trois semaines, où est-ce que tu te situes dans tout ça ? »

« Ah, » dis-je, me penchant dans le fauteuil et passant ma main dans mes cheveux. « Bella m'a assuré qu'elle vous avez raconté l'histoire derrière ce qui s'était passé avec Emmett, c'est vrai ? »

« Ouais, » dit-il, et l'expression de dégoût sur son visage me fit silencieusement souhaiter de ne jamais être de son mauvais côté.

Je continuai à tout lui expliquer, de la lettre que j'avais envoyée par erreur à Bella, en passant par elle tombant dans ma chambre d'hôtel ce soir-là à la 'relation théorique' d'Alice et Jasper. « Je pense que quelque chose comme ça devait lui arriver afin qu'elle voit qu'elle n'était pas plus heureuse avec lui que lui l'était avec elle. J'ai détesté la voir blessée, mais d'une certaine façon morbide, je suis content que ce soit arrivé, » conclus-je.

« Mais, je ne plaisantais pas quand je t'ai dit de ne pas lui faire du mal de la façon qu'il l'avait fait, » réitéra Charlie. « Si mon bébé est à nouveau blessée, je t'en tiendrais personnellement pour responsable. »

« Je vous laisserai faire, » promis-je. « Je devrais retourner au lit. »

« Très bien. Bonne nuit, Edward. »

« Bonne nuit, Charlie. Merci pour la discussion. »

Il hocha la tête, et je partis, m'arrêtant dans la salle de bain en retournant vers Bella.

* * *

><p><em>Eh bien ça s'est plutôt bien passé, même si c'était pas gagné avec Charlie XD<em>

_Alors, vous avez aimé ce week-end chez Charlie et Renée? Dites-moi tout :D_

_Je vous dis à demain pour 'Music of the Heart Traduction' ;)_

_Bonne soirée!_

_Bisous_


	19. Ensemble à nouveau

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonsoir tout le monde! Comment ça va?_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte._

_**lilison:** Coucou! Merci pour ta review :). Hmm un indice... je vais te donner le même qu'à ma bêta... le prénom du père... commence par un E! Mwahahaha désolée c'était trop tentant :P. Ravie que ça t'ait plu en tout cas^^. Bisous._

_**nana10:** Coucou! Merci pour ta review :). Contente que tu aies aimé ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi^^. Xoxo_

__**Jessica:** Hello! Merci pour ta review :) T'inquiète pas je suis pas près d'arrêter, j'aime trop ça XD. A bientôt! xx  
><em>_

_**aussidagility:** Hello! Merci pour ta review :). Vraiment contente que ça t'ait plu, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi^^. Bisous.  
><em>

_Et merci à ma super bêta, Missleez :)_

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 19 : Ensemble à nouveau<span>

**Bella**

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, la journée était passée à une vitesse folle, et j'étreignais mes parents en guise d'au revoir. Ce fut un moment émouvant pour moi, parce que honnêtement, je n'étais pas sûre de quand je les reverrais. Je ne pensais pas que nous referions le trajet avant de déménager. Ils semblèrent comprendre, autant qu'on pouvait s'y attendre en tout cas, et bien que notre départ fut rempli de larmes, il n'y avait rien de la colère qui avait été déversée deux soirées auparavant. « Tu vas me manquer, Bells, » dit mon père en me serrant dans ses bras. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à exprimer ses émotions, donc je fus surprise quand je m'éloignai et que je vis que ses yeux étaient bordés de rouge. Ça me fit perdre le contrôle, et mes larmes commencèrent à inonder mon visage. Encore une fois.

« Tu vas me manquer aussi, Papa. Je t'aime tellement. Bientôt vous devrez venir nous rendre visite de temps en temps. »

« On le fera, ma chérie. Je t'aime aussi. »

Ensuite j'enlaçai ma mère, et nous étions aussi effondrées l'une que l'autre. J'enroulai mes bras autour d'elle, et serrai ma joue contre la sienne, nous permettant de mêler nos larmes. « Tu me manques déjà, » sanglota-t-elle.

« Ça ira bien, Maman, » lui dis-je, essayant avec un succès seulement modéré, de faire cesser mes larmes. « On viendra ici pour Thanksgiving et vous viendrez nous rendre visite pour Noël et le nouvel an. Si j'ai bien calculé, le bébé devrait naître à la mi-mars, et alors vous pourrez venir aussi. »

« Mais comment je vais gérer sans toi pendant quatre mois ? » Ma mère gémissait désormais. Pleurnichait en fait. Ce qui pour une raison quelconque, au lieu de me briser encore plus, me ramena à la raison.

« Maman. Écoute-moi, on a fréquemment de long moment entre les visites désormais. Ce ne sera pas si différent de ce que c'était. On doit juste faire un point d'honneur à planifier nos visites à l'avance parce qu'on va devoir prendre l'avion à la place de la voiture. En plus, on parlera toujours au téléphone et par e-mail et d'autres trucs comme on l'a toujours fait. »

« Ouais, je suppose que tu as raison, » répondit-elle, me lâchant et essuyant son visage avec ses doigts.

« Je t'aime, » lui dis-je.

« Je t'aime aussi, ma chérie. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit entre maintenant et quand tu partiras, appelle simplement et on sera là. »

« Merci, Maman. » Edward avait attendu patiemment pendant que je faisais mes au revoir, et je me tournai vers lui maintenant. « On devrait y aller, » dis-je doucement.

« Pas si vite, » dit ma mère. « J'ai besoin d'un câlin de toi aussi, » dit-elle à Edward. Il lui sourit, et ne sembla pas du tout honteux ou gêné alors qu'il passait ses bras autour de ses épaules. En fait, on aurait dit qu'il était heureux de ne pas être exclu de la famille.

Quand ils se séparèrent, mon père fit un pas en avant. « Tu te souviens ce que tu as dit la nuit dernière ? Le commentaire morbide ? »

« Oui. »

« Eh bien, je suis content, aussi. » Mon père prit la main d'Edward dans la sienne et la serra d'une façon qui semblait plus professionnelle qu'amicale, mais c'était Charlie. Je savais qu'il faisait de son mieux. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont ils avaient parlé, qu'était le commentaire morbide ? Je devais poser la question à Edward plus tard. « Prends soin d'eux, » dit-il à Edward.

« Je le ferai, Monsieur. Je vous le promets. »

« Bon garçon, » dit Charlie, hochant la tête.

Edward se retourna vers moi. « Tu es prête ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Me sentant un peu comme Dorothy dans _Le Magicien d'Oz_, je dis, « Ouais, je suis prête. » Tout ce dont j'avais besoin c'était de taper trois fois mes talons ensemble et marmonner _''Rien ne vaut son chez soi'_ trois fois. Bien sûr, pour moi, ce n'était pas si facile. Dorothy était sur la route pour _retourner_ vers sa famille, je quittais la mienne pour en commencer une nouvelle avec Edward. Et autant je savais que c'était exactement ce que je voulais, je ressentais encore cette sorte de sensation de vide dans ma poitrine alors que je rejoignais Edward, ma bouée de sauvetage, et il prit ma main, me ramenant au pick-up. Je me retournai et fis un signe de la main à mes parents une dernière fois alors que je montais et qu'Edward prenait le siège conducteur cette fois, puis nous partîmes, laissant mes parents derrière.

Alors qu'il entrait sur l'autoroute de la ville avec le pick-up, je penchai ma tête en arrière contre le siège et permis à mes yeux de perdre la concentration, je n'avais pas sommeil, je repensais juste à la journée que j'avais partagée avec Edward. Mon père était parti pêcher à nouveau, ce qui était parfaitement normal. Même si je n'avais jamais douté de son amour pour moi ou pour ma mère, il avait également une relation spéciale avec son bateau de pêche, et il était rare, surtout en été, qu'il passe un dimanche sans passer au moins quelques heures sur la rivière. Mais, curieusement, ma mère s'était joint à lui aujourd'hui. J'avais eu un soupçon furtif qu'ils voulaient parler de moi, mais qu'ils étaient gênés de le faire dans la maison pendant que j'étais là. Alors, avec eux deux partis, j'avais été libre de montrer ma minuscule ville natale à Edward.

**~*X*~**

Notre premier arrêt fut le lycée, ce qui en soi n'était pas si passionnant que ça, surtout un dimanche pendant les vacances d'été, mais il y avait une fenêtre en particulier par laquelle je voulais qu'il regarde. J'arrivai sur le parking vide et me garai près des bâtiments. « C'est là où je suis allée à l'école, » dis-je.

« Tu plaisantes. C'est un campus de Californie. Pourquoi il y a un campus de multiple bâtiments dans le nord de Washington avec toute la pluie qu'il y a ici ? » rit-il.

« Je sais, d'accord ? » ris-je avec lui, me souvenant des dizaines de fois où j'avais dû courir d'un bâtiment à l'autre en essayant de ne pas être trop mouillée. « C'était vraiment une pauvre planification, mais ça gardait la vie intéressante. » Nous traversâmes la cour main dans la main, et je lui montrai plusieurs fenêtres, me souvenant des choses amusantes qui m'étaient arrivées pendant ces quatre années. Je lui racontai l'histoire d'éviter le bal de promo à tout prix, quelques soient les innombrables gars qui m'avaient invitée. Même maintenant, en regardant en arrière, je ne comprenais pas. J'étais juste la simple Bella vieux jeu, mais de toute façon je n'avais jamais eu de prétendant potentiel. Je lui montrai le gymnase, et lui racontai l'histoire du jour où j'avais réussi à frapper mon partenaire de badminton dans la tête et dans le dos avec ma raquette. Simultanément. Je rougis au souvenir du pauvre Mike Newton boitant jusqu'à l'infirmerie après ça. Me souvenir de toutes les choses qui m'étaient arrivées à l'époque me donna une idée. « On va passer rapidement le collège, » lui dis-je. Il me regarda avec une expression un peu perplexe, mais il y avait une fenêtre en particulier par laquelle je voulais qu'il regarde.

« D'accord, » convint-il.

Le collège était à quelques rues du lycée, _enfin, tout est à seulement quelques pâtés de maisons du lycée,_ pensai-je sarcastiquement, se fut donc une promenade rapide jusque là-bas. C'était aussi une journée sympa de conduire un si petit trajet. Quand nous arrivâmes là-bas, je trouvai rapidement la fenêtre que je voulais.

« Tu vois ce bureau ? » dis-je, pointant celui dans le coin le plus proche de nous.

« Ouais, » répondit-il.

« _C'est là_ que j'étais assise quand j'ai lu ta toute première lettre. »

« Ce bureau ? »

« Ouaip'. Enfin, cette place, en tout cas. Je suppose qu'il est possible que le bureau ne soit pas exactement le même, mais Madame Cope a toujours eu un souci de cohérence. La rumeur disait qu'elle n'avait jamais changé la disposition de la salle de classe en vingt ans avant que je ne sois dans sa classe, et maintenant en regardant là, je peux désormais voir que ça n'a pas changé non plus en neuf ans depuis que j'ai été diplômée. »

« C'est... génial. Merci de m'avoir montré ça. C'est comme un petit morceau de notre histoire, ici dans ce petit lycée. » Il se tenait derrière moi, et lorsqu'il dit ça, il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et posa son menton sur mon épaule, caressant doucement mon ventre. Il avait commencé à le faire hier, et en fait j'avais assez aimé. C'était mignon, comme s'il saluait silencieusement le bébé aussi. Notre bébé. Il ressemblait probablement à un petit bloc de cellules pour le moment, mais la pensée de ce qu'il allait devenir était quelque chose de... presque magique.

« Ça l'est, hm ? » dis-je, répondant à son évaluation de 'notre histoire' et à mes pensées intérieures de la magie que nous avions crée ensemble.

« Ouais. Il y a une chance par hasard que tu aies encore cette lettre ? »

Je me souvins qu'il n'avait pas entendu mon monologue intérieur, je m'éloignai délibérément de lui, et réfléchis pendant un moment, essayant de me souvenir de ce que j'avais fait des vieilles lettres. Je savais que je ne les avais pas jetées, mais je ne savais pas où elles étaient. « Je suis presque sûre que toutes mes lettres sont toujours quelque part chez mes parents. Peut-être qu'on pourra les chercher cet après-midi, après qu'on aura vu le reste de la ville. Je sais que je ne les ai pas jetées, mais je ne me souviens pas exactement où je les ai mises. »

Ses yeux semblèrent s'allumer à la possibilité de revoir ses veilles lettres. « Tu sais, j'ai encore toutes tes vieilles lettres, aussi, » avoua-t-il. Je levai les yeux vers lui, intimidée. C'était tellement... pas masculin, de garder des vieilles lettres. « Peut-être qu'on pourrait recréer le fil quand on rentrera à la maison. »

« Ce serait définitivement intéressant, » acquiesçai-je en me tournant dans ses bras et embrassant le coin de sa bouche.

Nous quittâmes l'école et conduisîmes à travers la ville, avec moi montrant divers endroits de la ville qui avaient une signification particulière pour moi, en commençant par le petit restaurant où j'avais travaillé. « C'est là que j'ai appris à cuisiner. Mes parents étaient heureux que je le fasse, aussi. Les épiceries sont moins chères que les restaurants, » ris-je au souvenir du plaisir que ma mère avait eu la première fois que je lui avais demandé si je pouvais leur faire le dîner.

« A qui appartient le petit restaurant ? » demanda-t-il.

« A une époque, il était à Monsieur et Madame Marks. Leur fils Austin était dans ma classe. Je ne sais pas s'il est encore à eux ou s'ils l'ont vendu. Pourquoi ? »

« Je crois que je dois une carte de remerciement aux Marks, » répondit-il avec une lueur dans les yeux.

Je rougis. Nous continuâmes à rouler, et je lui montrai l'épicerie où je faisais des achats, parfois avec ma mère, parfois seule, puis montrai le magasin de sport des Newton où j'avais en fait postulé pour un emploi avant d'être engagée dans le petit restaurant. « En fait tu voulais travailler dans un magasin de sport ? » Il semblait sceptique.

« Eh bien, je ne_ voulais_ pas, mais j'avais seize ans et je voulais une certaine indépendance par rapport à mes parents. Je voulais un salaire, » dis-je en haussant les épaules. « Ça a fini par être un point discutable, vu que j'ai eu le travail au restaurant à la place. »

Repassant dans la ville dans l'autre sens désormais, je lui montrai l'endroit des 'dîners formels', le Lodge. « C'est là qu'on mangeait pour les occasions spéciales, mon diplôme du lycée, les anniversaires, les anniversaires de mes parents, des trucs comme ça. »

« Ça a l'air... sympa, » dit-il, n'ayant pas l'air très convaincant dans son éloge du restaurant. Mais, il avait raison. Il ressemblait à son nom.

Je ris de sa réaction. « En fait c'est assez bon, » lui dis-je. « Le petit restaurant est plus un endroit du genre pan-cake aux œufs et au bacon, alors que le Lodge est plus un endroit steak et pommes de terre cuites au four. Ils font aussi des hamburgers, une vraie tuerie. En fait, » dis-je en regardant ma montre, « il est l'heure du déjeuner, et j'ai assez faim. » Je le regardai ostensiblement afin qu'il comprenne ce que je proposais.

Lorsque nous eûmes terminé de manger, il admit que la nourriture était meilleure qu'il l'avait supposé vu l'aspect extérieur. « Ne jamais juger un livre par sa couverture, » le taquinai-je après son admission.

« Touché, Mademoiselle Swan, » dit-il alors qu'il posait sa main dans le bas de mon dos et me menait à la porte.

Nous retournâmes chez mes parents après le déjeuner, et je fouillai ma chambre cherchant la boîte des vieilles lettres. Je la trouvai finalement sur l'étagère du haut dans le placard. « Tu veux les lire maintenant ou plus tard ? » lui demandai-je.

« Gardons-les jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre à la maison et on pourra toutes les regarder ensemble, » suggéra-t-il. Je hochai la tête avec un sourire timide.

**~*X*~**

« Tu vas bien, Bella ? Tu as été très silencieuse depuis qu'on est parti, » dit finalement Edward, brisant ma rêverie.

Mes pensées revinrent rapidement au présent et je le regardai et souris. Je débouclai ma ceinture de sécurité et glissai sur le siège du milieu, puis bouclai la ceinture, plus proche de lui. « Fantastique, » lui dis-je en posant ma main gauche sur sa cuisse et ma tête sur son épaule. « Je repensais juste à la journée qu'on a passé ensemble aujourd'hui. »

« Ah. Oui, c'était une journée agréable. Merci de m'avoir permis de partager ça avec toi. »

**~*PPT*~**

Une semaine plus tard, l'appartement était à quatre-vingt-dix pour cent vide et nous avions envoyé mes cartons 'au garde-meubles' à Chicago. Ils nous attendraient quand nous arriverions là-bas. Le cas indigent sur lequel j'avais été assigné se déroulait bien, même si ce n'était pas encore tout à fait réglé. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ait des problèmes pour le finir avant qu'il soit temps de partir. Les choses avançaient exactement dans les délais prévus, et j'allais probablement pouvoir libérer l'appartement et être prête pour déménager d'ici une semaine.

Lorsque je rentrai du bureau un soir en milieu de semaine, Edward m'attendait. « En combien de temps tu peux être prête ? Je t'emmène dehors ce soir, » dit-il avec conviction alors qu'il retirait mon sac à dos et mon sac à main de mon épaule et les posai sur la chaise d'à côté d'une main, et avec l'autre il prit l'une des miennes et me fit tourner jusqu'à ce que je lui fasse face, il me prit dans ses bras et me blottit contre son torse.

« D'accord » ris-je alors que je me redressais et l'embrassais. En fait, j'étais tout à fait pour, et pas seulement parce que je n'avais plus d'assiettes ici. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été si occupée récemment que nous n'avions pas eu assez de temps pour parler. S'éloigner de l'appartement où il y avait le but constant de terminer les cartons serait une bonne idée pour passer du bon temps ensemble.

Une fois que nous fûmes assis au restaurant, Edward prit mes mains dans les siennes au-dessus de la petite table, frottant doucement son pouce sur mes articulations. « Mon patron a appelé aujourd'hui, il m'a demandé quand j'allais rentrer » commença-t-il.

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre. J'étais tellement habituée à l'avoir à mes côtés que j'avais presque oublié qu'Edward avait un travail dans l'Illinois. Je réussis à dépasser ça, « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

« Je lui ai dit que je devais t'en parler et savoir ton emploi du temps, et que je lui ferai savoir demain. »

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Edward n'allait pas me laisser.

« Alors, je n'essaie pas de te pousser, mais tu as une date où tu serais prête à partir ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'appartement, je m'occuperai du reste, mais juste de ton travail. Une idée ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre. Une semaine peut-être ? J'ai juste cette dernière affaire à régler, puis je vais devoir vider mon bureau. C'est trop long ? »

« Non, c'est très bien. Je vais faire savoir au Docteur Snow que je retournerais au travail dans une semaine et demie alors. » Il baissa les yeux sur nos doigts entrelacés, traçant des cercles sur le dos de ma main avec son pouce.

« Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas trop long ? Je peux parler à Maître Ateara et essayer de faire réaffecter mon affaire et on pourra terminer l'appartement. On pourrait probablement partir ce week-end si on le doit ».

« Tu ferais vraiment ça pour moi ? Avancer tout ton emploi du temps d'une semaine ? »

« Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi. Tu devrais le savoir maintenant. Tout ce qu'on fait, on le fait ensemble. On va fonder une famille, je comprends que ça exige de beaucoup donner et prendre. Jusqu'ici, tu es le seul qui donne. Je suis là, vivant juste ma vie, te laissant prendre des congés, emballer mon appartement, et... »

« Hey, hey, hey, » m'interrompit-il. « Tu plaisantes, pas vrai ? Tu donnes beaucoup. » Je le regardai, pas convaincue. « Tu prends non seulement soin de notre enfant, tu sacrifies tellement pour être avec moi, tu vas déménager à l'autre bout du pays bon sang ! Je ne prendrai jamais ce sacrifice pour acquis, je te le promets. »

« Je suppose que je n'ai jamais vraiment vu ça de cette façon, » murmurai-je. « Mais tu as raison, je suis sacrément géniale quand tu le dis de cette façon. » Il me sourit en retour.

« Et tu es humble, aussi, » taquina-t-il en riant. « Mais sérieusement, que tu l'aies vu ou non, c'est ce que tu fais, et je t'aime encore plus pour ça. »

Je rougis et restai silencieuse, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

Le serveur apporta notre nourriture et nous mangeâmes dans un silence confortable. Quand nous eûmes terminé, nous payâmes et partîmes, puis retournâmes à l'appartement. Lorsque nous fûmes arrivés, nous nous assîmes sur le canapé, se câlinant et regardant autour de la pièce quasiment vide.

« Alors, de ce qui reste, qu'est-ce que tu veux emporter, et tu as prévu quoi pour le reste ? » demanda-t-il après quelques minutes à simplement me tenir près de lui.

« Eh bien, on ne va pas vraiment avoir besoin de meuble, pas vrai ? » songeai-je, traitant sa question.

« J'ai des meubles, oui, » dit-il, ne répondant pas vraiment à la question directement. Il continua, « Mais bien sûr, s'il y a quelque chose que tu ne veux pas abandonner, tu devrais l'emmener. »

Je regardai autour de la pièce, et je me fis un inventaire mental de ce qui restait. « Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quelque chose ici sans laquelle je ne peux pas vivre, » dis-je lentement, pensive. « Le reste de mes vêtements devra suivre, bien sûr, mais à part ça, on peut probablement donner le reste. Il est trop tard pour organiser un vide grenier, alors le don est probablement l'option la plus simple pour le délai qu'on a. »

« D'accord, » il hocha la tête. « Je vais m'occuper du reste pendant que tu travailles ces prochains jours. Je suppose que tu veux emporter ton pick-up ? »

Bien sûr que je voulais emmener mon pick-up. Sinon comment j'allais pouvoir aller au travail autrement ? « Oui, s'il te plaît, » dis-je à la place de la remarque puérile qui s'était jouée dans ma tête.

« Super, » marmonna-t-il. Je levai les yeux vers lui et je crus le voir rouler des yeux, mais je n'avais pas regardé assez rapidement pour en être sûre. _J'ai dû me tromper,_ pensai-je. « On le prendra quand on partira, espérons ce week-end ». Il me sourit de façon rassurante alors qu'il embrassait mon front. Je soupirai, heureuse, et posai ma tête sur son épaule.

Puis je me souvins de quelque chose, le commentaire de mon père le jour de notre départ. Ça faisait plus d'une semaine, et j'avais oublié jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais maintenant que je m'en souvenais, j'étais désespérément curieuse. « C'était quoi le commentaire morbide dont mon père t'a parlé la semaine dernière ? »

Il rit une fois avant de dire. « Tu ne veux probablement pas savoir. »

« Si, je veux savoir, » lui assurai-je. Bien que, avec sa déclaration qu'il ne pensait pas que je voudrais savoir, j'eus soudainement des doutes. C'était une curiosité malsaine qui m'aida à garder ma détermination. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça maintenant que la pensée était entrée dans ma conscience. Je me tournai vers lui, rassemblant toute la détermination que je pouvais pour m'assurer qu'il ne pourrait pas lire l'incertitude sur mon visage. « Je veux vraiment savoir, » lui demandai-je à nouveau.

« Bon, eh bien, je ne suis pas entièrement sûr de vouloir te le dire, » se protégea-t-il.

« S'il te plaît ? » Je savais qu'une légère touche de mendicité le ferait craquer. Ça n'était peut-être pas fair-play, mais je me posais vraiment la question maintenant.

Comme s'il pouvait lire dans mon esprit, il dit, « Tu n'es pas fair-play. »

Je clignai des sourcils vers lui.

Il ferma ses yeux et parla rapidement, comme s'il avait honte de ce qu'il allait dire. « J'ai dit à ton père que d'une certaine manière morbide, j'étais content que Emmett t'ait quittée. J'ai détesté te voir blessée, mais s'il n'avait pas fait ça, je ne serais pas avec toi aujourd'hui. »

« Oh. » Je ne pus penser à une réponse plus appropriée. Le 'oh' n'était pas tout à fait adéquate pour sa révélation, mais j'étais à court de mots suite à son admission. Je restai assise là, réfléchissant un moment, me demandant s'il avait raison. Puis je réalisai qu'il avait définitivement raison, que c'était une sorte de pensée macabre. Mais ensuite les mots de tout notre entourage revinrent dans mon esprit, _vraiment heureuse maintenant,_ et je fus un peu d'accord avec lui. « C'était morbide, mais tu as raison, mais je suis contente, aussi. Ce qu'il a fait m'a fait me sentir inadéquate, pour une raison quelconque je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui, mais d'une façon réellement tordue c'est bien que ce soit arrivé parce qu'aujourd'hui je suis beaucoup plus heureuse avec toi. » Il me sourit et m'embrassa sur le front.

« Je suis content que tu sois plus heureuse maintenant, » murmura-t-il.

« Je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui, Edward. Je le réalise maintenant. Je ressens tellement plus pour toi. »

Je n'étais pas vraiment sûre de combien de temps nous restâmes l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé. Je ne réalisai même pas que je m'étais endormie jusqu'à ce que je me réveille dans mon lit confortable avec Edward endormi, blotti contre moi. J'étais couchée sur le côté, inclinée vers lui, ne portant que mon chemisier bleu, mon soutien-gorge en dentelle noire et ma culotte (ma jupe crayon noire n'était nulle part en vue), avec mes bras pliés et mes mains repliées sous ma joue. Edward était couché sur le côté aussi, avec sa tête sur mon oreiller juste au-dessus de la mienne, un des bras enroulé lâchement autour de moi. Levant les yeux vers lui je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire alors que je réalisais que mon lit queen size était pratiquement intact, nous étions quasiment collés l'un contre l'autre n'occupant qu'un minuscule espace.

Me réveiller avec Edward était la meilleure chose au monde. Je me sentais tellement aimée, protégée et heureuse. C'était ce qui m'avait manqué à Chicago, quand il avait dû travailler et se lever avant moi tous les jours. J'avais vraiment pris l'habitude de l'avoir près de moi la semaine dernière, et je me demandais si ce serait pareil lorsque nous allions emménager ensemble et j'allais travailler le matin, aussi. J'allais me réveiller dans ses bras ou lui dans les miens tous les jours ? Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais me lasser de ça. Je jetai un œil sur le réveil numérique, il était environ six heures, encore une heure avant que je doive me lever et me préparer pour le travail. Souriant et fléchissant mes muscles avec soin afin de ne pas le réveiller, je bougeai une de mes mains pour la poser contre son ventre et ma tête juste un peu pour que mon front soit appuyé contre son torse. Je m'émerveillai à la vue de cet homme magnifique et aimant, enroulé autour de moi. Comment j'avais eu cette chance, non seulement de l'avoir dans mon lit, mais d'avoir son cœur aussi ?

Il sentait si bon, un peu comme le bois de santal et la vieille épice. Je sentais son corps monter et descendre lentement à travers son t-shirt rouge alors que l'air emplissait et quittait ses poumons, c'était la sensation la plus relaxante que j'aurais pu imaginer. J'écoutai son cœur battre et il n'y avait pas un son que j'aurais préféré entendre.

Mais ma matinée bienheureuse prit brusquement fin, lorsqu'une vague de nausée vint s'écraser sur moi. Je sautai du lit, appuyant ma main sur ma bouche, et courus dans le couloir jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je ne pus même pas faire les quatre derniers pas jusqu'aux toilettes, j'atteignis à peine le lavabo alors que je recrachais ce qu'il me restait du dîner dans l'estomac. C'était horrible. La seule chose positive était que j'étais seule. Personne n'avait besoin de me voir comme ça.

Je pensais que j'étais seule, en tout cas, jusqu'à ce que je sente des mains fortes et douces repousser mes cheveux de mon visage désormais en sueur. « Tu vas bien, mon amour ? » demanda Edward doucement, caressant mon visage avec la main qui ne maintenait pas mes cheveux en arrière.

« Pouah, va-t-en, tu ne devrais pas voir ça, » murmurai-je. Mais, je ne le pensais pas vraiment. Bien que je n'aimais pas qu'il me voit toute écœurante et dégoûtante comme ça, j'étais contente qu'il m'aide.

« Peu probable, » chuchota-t-il, embrassant les cheveux à l'arrière de ma tête. En ce moment, mon estomac était vide, mais je ne pouvais toujours pas arrêter mon cœur de se soulever.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me sentis mieux. Je détestais vomir, et je ne pouvais pas croire que je venais exactement de faire ça et avec Edward qui me regardait, pas moins. Les vomissements me faisaient toujours pleurer, aussi, pas d'émotion, mais juste à cause de la fatigue physique. Avec mon visage pratiquement mouillé par la sueur et les larmes, je me retournai et posai ma joue contre le torse d'Edward couvert d'un t-shirt. « Je suis désolée que tu aies dû voir ça. »

Il caressa mes cheveux avec amour, et dit, « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, mon amour. Je suis content d'avoir été là pour t'aider. »

« Le truc amusant c'est que je ne me sens même plus malade. Je veux dire, je me sens dégoûtante, mais pas _malade_. Et c'est arrivé si soudainement. » Je ne comprenais pas vraiment. J'aurais pensé que des vomissements si violents auraient eu une sorte de symptôme de pré-maladie.

« C'est parce que tu n'es pas malade, Bella, » rit-il doucement, prenant mon visage en coupe dans ses mains et soulevant mon menton afin que je le regarde.

« Je ne suis pas de ton avis, » dis-je sarcastiquement, faisant un geste vers le lavabo pour prouver mon point de vue.

« Bienvenue dans la grossesse mon amour, » sourit-il. « Tu viens juste de vivre ton premier combat contre les nausées matinales. »

« C'est impossible. C'est trop tôt pour ça, pas vrai ? Ça ne fait que, quoi, même pas, » m'arrêtai-je, réfléchissant et essayant de compter les semaines. Lorsque j'échouai, je décidai de compter plus d'un mois à la place. « Ça fait vraiment plus d'un mois qu'on a fait ça ? »

« Un très _long_ mois, » pensai-je l'avoir entendu murmurer. Je n'étais pas sûre de l'avoir bien entendu, mais c'était comment ça sonnait. « Ils commencent le compte des semaines par le premier jour de ton dernier cycle, » expliqua-t-il d'un ton normal. « Alors, si tu es sûre de cette date du cinq juin, tu es d'environ, » il s'arrêta, réfléchissant, « six semaines et demie à sept semaines. » Apparemment, il arrivait à mieux compter mentalement que moi.

« C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendue, » lui dis-je. Ça l'était, aussi. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Évidemment, je n'étais pas enceinte quand j'avais eu ma période c'était _pourquoi_ j'en avais eu une.

Il leva les mains en signe de reddition et me sourit. « Je suis désolé, je ne fais pas les règles, je les suis simplement. » Ses mains retombèrent sur mes épaules et il continua. « Ils comptent comme ça parce que la plupart des gens n'ont aucune idée d'à quel moment exactement la conception se produit. Mais c'est assez facile de savoir quand ton cycle menstruel a commencé. C'est tout simplement pour plus de commodité que c'est calculé de cette façon. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. « Je suppose que c'est logique. » Je détestais avoir tort, ou du moins me sentir comme si c'était le cas. Avoir tort n'était pas une option quand vous étiez avocat. Être sûr de soi était la clé quand on parlait à un juge ou à un jury et c'était difficile d'être confiant si vous pensiez que vous aviez tort. « D'accord, eh bien, j'ai besoin d'une douche maintenant, » dis-je en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Il essaya de tourner son visage et de m'embrasser sur la bouche, mais je scellai mes lèvres et murmurai à travers mes lèvres serrées, « Hm hm. Pas jusqu'à ce que je me lave. »

Il me sourit, pas offensé par mes actions une fois que je lui eus expliquées. « Très bien. Je vais te faire un petit déjeuner pendant que tu es là-dedans. De quoi tu as envie ? »

Je relevai la tête quand il dit _de quoi tu as envie ?_ Je savais qu'il parlait de nourriture, mais j'avais pensé à autre chose. Sa remarque du _très long mois_ d'il y avait quelques minutes me revint à l'esprit, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander s'il m'avait subtilement rappelé que ça faisait un moment que nous n'avions pas été proche de cette façon et que ça lui manquait. Le fait important était, qu'il me manquait, aussi. J'étais prête d'être à nouveau proche de lui de _cette_ façon et je pus à peine contenir mon enthousiasme en lui disant. « Eh bien, d'abord, j'ai envie de me brosser les dents, » dis-je. Puis je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et lui chuchotai à l'oreille, « puis j'ai envie de _t'avoir_ dans la douche. »

Je regardai son visage d'un air suffisant pour voir sa réaction à mes paroles et l'expression de choc qui traversa d'abord son visage était inestimable, même si elle fut rapidement remplacée par un sourire qui s'étendait d'une oreille à l'autre. Puis il me souleva du sol, me tenant fermement contre son corps avec un bras autour de mon dos et l'autre autour de mes hanches, il nous fit tourner, me faisant rire à sa réaction enthousiaste.

**~*PPT*~**

**Edward**

Tenir Bella contre mon corps, après l'avoir entendue me dire qu'elle était prête, qu'elle _avait envie de moi_ maintenant, tout de suite, me fit me sentir comme le roi du monde. Je savais que ça sonnait tordu, mais c'était comme ça que je me sentais.

Elle avait l'air si bien dans mes bras, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de la reposer ou de la laisser s'en aller. Elle avait juste l'air si parfaite là, comme si c'était exactement où elle devait être... où nous devions être. Elle était si douce et ferme à tous les bons endroits, je me demandais furtivement si _elle prenait soin d'elle ?_ Elle le devait. Puis Bella commença à se tortiller comme si elle voulait que je la libère, je commençai à desserrer mon emprise et éloignai mes hanches d'elle afin de ne pas appuyer mon renflement assez saillant trop rudement contre elle. Mais je savais qu'elle pouvait le sentir, comment elle ne le pourrait pas ? Je commençai à la ramener au sol alors qu'elle se tortillait encore plus, se frottant contre. Je me demandais, si _c'était son but ?_ Non, elle ne ferait pas ça, si ? Bella était maintenant morte de rire et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire la même chose. _Je suppose que son frottement était intentionnel._ La reposant prudemment, m'assurant qu'elle tenait sur ses pieds, je me tournai vers le lavabo, attrapai le dentifrice et ouvris le bouchon, je dis, « Tu veux te brosser les dents avant de _m'avoir_ dans la douche, hm ? »

« Hm... hmmm, » marmonna-t-elle.

« Alors amène tes charmantes fesses ici, Mademoiselle Swan et fais-les briller. » Je lui souris d'un air satisfait et lui donnai une petite claque sur ses fesses parfaites. Elle cria et sauta loin de moi et me sourit alors qu'elle passait sa chemise au-dessus de sa tête puis elle la jeta au sol, ne prenant pas la peine de défaire les boutons avant. La voir en sous-vêtements était quelque chose à ne pas rater, avec sa peau de porcelaine blanche qui semblait si douce et ses jolis seins ronds qui ressemblaient à des petits oreillers confortables pointant sous son soutien-gorge noir, plutôt transparent. J'avais toujours eu un faible pour les noirs, ils étaient tellement plus sexy que leurs homologues blancs et je les préférais surtout comme ça en les voyant sur la peau pâle de Bella.

_Oh bon sang,_ j'oubliai presque ce que j'étais censé faire ici. Je m'approchai d'elle et passai un bras autour de sa taille lui donnant une légère pression sur son côté alors que je plantais un baiser chaste sur sa magnifique bouche avant qu'elle ne puisse détourner la tête, je savais qu'elle ne me permettrait pas de faire quelque chose de plus profond jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit 'nettoyée'. Puis, la lâchant, j'attrapai sa brosse à dents et la mienne dans une main pour mettre le dentifrice dessus, ce à quoi elle mit rapidement un terme en me prenant les deux brosses à dents et en les jetant sur le comptoir. Puis elle me prit le dentifrice et en mit une quantité généreuse sur ses doigts et commença à mettre ses doigts dans sa bouche, les frottant rapidement contre ses dents puis sur sa langue et elle se pencha pour ouvrir le robinet pour avoir un peu d'eau pour se rincer, elle se gargarisa et cracha. Je la regardai avec étonnamment. Elle semblait être moins patiente que moi en ce moment, ce qui était incroyablement difficile à croire pour moi, parce que j'avais grandement besoin d'elle. Mais, j'aurais eu la patience pour un vrai brossage de dents.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et me sourit, sourire auquel je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre. Je me demandais si elle avait une idée d'à quel point elle était adorable à cet instant. Je remarquai qu'elle avait un peu de dentifrice sur son menton. « Ici, laisse-moi le faire pour toi, tu as un peu de dentifrice juste là. » Je me penchai et pointai l'endroit sur son menton avec une main et passai une autre main autour de son dos et je la posai sur sa hanche, frôlant son joli petit derrière au passage. Elle souriait encore quand elle leva les yeux vers moi et je me penchai et l'embrassai sur son menton, pendant que j'étais là, je léchai le dentifrice piquant au goût de cannelle avec un lent coup de langue. « Hummm, Bella avec un soupçon de cannelle. Délicieux » lui dis-je de contentement.

« Alors tu aimes mon dentifrice là, pas vrai Docteur Cullen ? » murmura-t-elle de façon suggestive.

« Oh, tu n'as pas idée. » Je me tournai ensuite et fis les quelques pas qui menaient à la douche, je l'allumai afin que l'eau soit chaude pour nous et lorsque je me retournai pour repartir vers Bella, elle avait le tube de dentifrice serré dans sa main et une lueur de malice dans les yeux. Je sus que ça ne disait rien qui vaille. Alors je lui sautai rapidement dessus et passai un de mes bras autour de sa taille par derrière, tenant une de ses mains dans la mienne contre son flanc alors que la tournais vers moi avec l'intention de coller son petit corps contre le mien et avec l'autre j'essayai de lui prendre le tube. Mais elle fut plus rapide que moi et se mit à vider ce qui sembla être la moitié du tube dans ma bouche puis le jeta dans le lavabo. A cet instant, nous riions si fort que ça nous en faisait mal aux côtes et mes yeux pleuraient.

« Oh, tu vas me le payer pour ce petit truc dès que j'aurais enlevé ce dentifrice de ma bouche, » articulai-je, la bouche pleine de pâte, essayant de ne pas en avaler. Une intoxication au fluor n'avait pas vraiment sa place dans mes projets de la journée. Juste au moment où j'avançai pour cracher dans le lavabo, elle se défit de mon emprise.

« Très bien, _Docteur,_ c'est à ton tour, » dit-elle en riant. « Brosse-toi les dents, je veux être sûre que tu sois assez _frais_ pour moi, » taquina-t-elle.

Je me tournai et observai pendant que Bella se dirigeait vers la douche maintenant chaude, me donnant le plus délicieux des spectacles. Elle défit le fermoir de son soutien-gorge et le retira, le jeta par dessus son épaule et je le reçus en plein visage, puis elle mit ses mains sur sa culotte, la descendit le long de ses jambes pulpeuses et la retira alors qu'elle continuait à tortiller sa petite chatte mignonne tout le long. Elle s'arrêta juste avant d'entrer dans la vapeur et me regarda par dessus son épaule, se tournant légèrement vers moi et me donnant une légère vue sur ses magnifiques seins, elle me sourit du plus glorieux des sourires comme si elle disait _dépêche-toi, je t'attends,_ son visage était tout rose dû à notre petit jeu. _Superbe, tout simplement superbe,_ pensai-je.

Je me retournai vers le lavabo pour cracher un peu de dentifrice puis je frottai mon doigt sur mes dents et ma langue avec le reste de gel à la cannelle dans ma bouche. J'attrapai le verre et le remplis à moitié d'eau, je fermai le robinet, pris une grosse gorgée d'eau puis la crachai aussi vite que je le pus.

_D'accord, prends une profonde inspiration, Cullen,_ me dis-je, _tu dois ralentir les choses, inspire... expire, ou ça va aller trop loin et trop vite._ J'avais attendu si longtemps que ça se produise. _Ouais, près de cinq longues semaines,_ me rappelai-je. J'inspirai et expirai à nouveau pour calmer mon cœur qui battait rapidement, ça sembla fonctionner cette fois. Je passai mon t-shirt par-dessus ma tête et abandonnai mon boxer noir le laissant sur le sol avec les affaires de Bella comme des miettes de pain qui m'ouvraient la voie jusqu'à ma douce Bella.

J'entrai doucement dans la douche, fermai la porte en verre derrière moi et je fus époustouflé par la vue devant moi. Il y avait ma beauté, tournée dans ma direction et elle avait l'air si parfaite, si jeune et innocente, et si heureuse aussi, me souriant, que je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en retour. Elle brillait comme du verre d'être trempée en restant sous le jet qui tombait en cascade du gigantesque pommeau de douche. Je fis un pas vers elle, et posai mes deux mains sur ses épaules, caressant doucement ses clavicules avec mes pouces, d'abord dans un sens puis dans l'autre. Bella posa si légèrement ses mains sur mes hanches que je pouvais à peine les sentir mais son toucher envoyait des picotements dans tout mon corps.

Aucun de nous ne dit rien au début, comme si nous étions sous le charme et je supposai que nous l'étions... le charme des amoureux. Je la tirai contre moi et enroulai mes bras autour d'elle, alors que les siens montaient et descendaient le long de ma colonne vertébrale et elle posa sa joue contre mon torse. Je nous berçai sous l'eau d'avant en arrière pendant un moment, profitant simplement de la sensation d'être si proches. Je l'écartai du jet d'eau et m'écartai un peu d'elle pour attraper sa bouteille de shampoing, je retirai le bouchon et m'arrêtai pour sentir le produit une fois de plus parce que ça me rappelait toujours Bella... son odeur, elle devait l'utiliser tous les jours.

« Humm, vanille et fraise, ça sent juste comme toi. J'adore. » Je me penchai et l'embrassai, juste parce que je le pouvais. « Tourne-toi Bella, comme ça je pourrais te laver les cheveux, » demandai-je.

« D'accord, » accepta-t-elle timidement. _Oh, la voilà, ma délicate Bella est de retour._

Je mis une quantité généreuse du délicieux shampoing à la fraise dans ma main alors qu'elle se retournait et je levai les mains vers ses magnifiques cheveux longs acajou, passant mes doigts dedans à plusieurs reprises du haut de sa tête jusqu'aux pointes, accordant une attention particulière à son cuir chevelu. Je n'avais jamais assez de les toucher, leur texture douce et soyeuse glissait de façon si douce entre mes doigts.

« J'aime vraiment tes cheveux, j'espère que tu vas les garder longs, on dirait de la soie. »

« Merci. C'est tellement bon, que tu les touches, » roucoula-t-elle. Elle se pencha en arrière et posa ses mains sur moi, une frottait ma cuisse et mon côté et l'autre se posa sur ma hanche.

Je dus vraiment me concentrer sur ce que je faisais et oublier où ses mains étaient placées et son magnifique corps nu à quelques centimètres du mien. Je frottai son cuir chevelu un peu plus, ce qu'elle sembla apprécier vu qu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour prendre une inspiration et ferma les yeux. Je massai le shampoing dans ses cheveux, regardant l'eau et les bulles couler sur son corps alors que je la rinçais et je refis la même chose avec l'après-shampoing qui sentait exactement pareil... glorieux. Ses cheveux étant propres, il était temps de laver son magnifique corps, alors je fis glisser mes mains sur ses bras et ses poignets et les pressai légèrement avant de la lâcher et de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« Il est temps de te tourner vers moi, bébé, comme ça je vais pouvoir te laver, je veux m'assurer que _tu sois fraîche pour moi,_ » je lui répétai les mots avec lesquels elle m'avait taquiné un peu plus tôt, lui faisant un demi-sourire et la meilleure expression diabolique que je pouvais faire.

« D'accord, » rit Bella, « aussi longtemps que tu es d'accord pour me laisser te retourner la faveur quand tu auras terminé. »

« Bien sûr, » promis-je. Je mis une généreuse quantité de gel douche dans ma main décidant de renoncer à utiliser le gant de toilette que j'avais vu accroché à l'un des boutons, je voulais toucher Bella sans n'avoir rien en travers. Je lui souris en réponse à son sourire radieux et lui mis une goutte de savon sur le bout du nez, qu'elle effaça rapidement. Je me penchai vers elle et posai un doigt sous son menton pour relever son visage vers le mien et j'embrassai ses magnifiques lèvres une fois, deux fois, trois fois avant de m'éloigner. Le gel douche commença à couler de la paume de ma main alors je le frottai rapidement avec mon autre main, créant un monticule de mousse, et je fis lentement glisser mes mains sur son corps, de ses épaules, sur ses clavicules, je descendis sur sa poitrine jusqu'à ses seins, pour _les nettoyer_, traçant mes doigts en-dessous pour les prendre doucement en coupe dans mes mains, frottant légèrement mes pouces sur ses tétons très tendus et faisant des cercles sur ses aréoles roses. Lorsque j'entendis Bella gémir de plaisir à mon toucher, je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir du plaisir aussi. Souriant à sa réaction, je remarquai que ses seins étaient si doux et s'adaptaient si bien dans mes mains, je passai un peu plus de temps à les nettoyer, avant de descendre mes mains sur son ventre plat.

Bella mit son bras en travers de son ventre juste au moment où je la touchai là, comme si elle essayait de me le cacher, mais je remarquai ce qu'elle faisait et je ne comprenais pas, elle n'avait à avoir honte de rien et j'allais m'assurer qu'elle le savait. Je fis donc courir mes doigts sur son bras, celui qui était autour d'elle jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne sa petite main, je l'enveloppai dans la mienne, descendis lentement son bras et posai ses doigts sur ma hanche. Lâchant prise, je posai ma main contre le mur au-dessus de son épaule et je me penchai vers elle, je levai mon autre main et mis mon pouce sous son menton, mes doigts caressant doucement sa mâchoire et sa joue, je relevai doucement sa tête afin que je puisse la regarder dans les yeux, je m'arrêtai d'abord pour lui donner un tendre baiser puis j'essayai de lui transmettre ce que je ressentais avec une sincérité complète et totale.

« Bella, s'il te plaît, ne te cache pas devant moi. Je pense que tu es magnifique, aujourd'hui, le jour où je t'ai rencontrée, le jour où on a fait l'amour pour la première fois, et tous les autres jours. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu me fais. Ça ne se voit pas encore Bella, même pas un peu, mais s'il te plaît crois-moi que même quand ça se verra, tu me couperas toujours le souffle, parce que tu porteras notre bébé et je t'aime. Alors s'il te plaît, ne me cache pas ton magnifique corps. »

« Oh, Edward, je t'aime aussi. » Bella enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et je mis les miennes autour de son dos et nous nous tînmes pendant un moment. J'embrassai le haut de sa tête puis fis un pas en arrière atteignant ses mains pour les prendre dans les miennes. « Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, où j'en étais ? » murmurai-je, prenant plus de gel douche et je continuai à laver mon adorable petite-amie de ses épaules à ses orteils, de l'avant vers l'arrière, puis elle me fit la même chose, gardant mes fesses pour la fin. Elle me fit vraiment atteindre un point où je reconsidérais sérieusement ma décision d'attendre.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, je lui fis savoir mon projet. « Je sais que tu as dit que tu voulais m'avoir dans la douche, et crois-moi, ça m'a traversé l'esprit, et d'autres endroits, plus d'une fois, mais pas aujourd'hui, si ça ne te dérange pas. Du moins pas maintenant. » Je baissai la main et éteignis l'eau, puis je la pris dans mes bras la tenant comme une mariée. « On a beaucoup de temps dans le futur pour avoir du sexe sous la douche, mais je t'ai attendue... »

« Pendant _un très long mois,_ » sourit-elle, coupable. « Je suis vraiment désolée pour ça. »

« Non, ne sois pas désolée. Ne sois jamais désolée d'avoir voulu ralentir, je ne le regrette pas d'un iota, et je le referai sans hésiter une seconde si tu me disais que c'est ce dont tu as besoin. Je suis si heureux que tu sois prête maintenant, que tu me veuilles autant que je te veux et, comme je le disais, on a tout notre temps pour avoir du sexe sous la douche, ou sur des tables, ou contre le mur, ou en voiture, ou à la plage, » je fermai les yeux pendant quelques secondes pour me concentrer, prendre Bella sur une plage serait... incroyable, « ou où tu veux, mais là tout de suite, je veux te faire l'amour correctement, alors je t'emmène au lit. »

« D'accord, Edward, » dit-elle puis elle posa sa tête contre mon torse essayant de réprimer un autre rire. « Sur les tables, ou contre un mur, ou... » je l'interrompis en posant ma bouche sur la sienne et en y déposant un baiser. Elle rit un peu plus.

La tenant toujours dans mes bras, nous quittâmes la salle de bain, nous arrêtant que pour prendre deux grandes serviettes dans le carton déjà emballé dans le couloir. Je la portai jusqu'à sa chambre et la posai avec précaution sur le bord du lit. Je commençai à la sécher, mais elle m'attrapa la serviette et prit la relève, pressant d'abord l'excès d'eau dans ses cheveux puis tapota sur son corps. Mes yeux ne la quittèrent jamais pendant que je regardais ses tétons durcir à la combinaison de l'air frais et de l'eau venant de ses cheveux encore humides qui ruisselait sur son corps. Je me frottai rapidement les cheveux avec la serviette et essuyai le bas de mon corps, je passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux alors que je la regardais, puis je jetai ma serviette sur le sol et pris la sienne dans sa main maintenant tendue.

Je ne pus détacher mes yeux d'elle ou rester loin d'elle une seconde plus, alors j'allai droit vers elle et m'agenouillai au sol devant elle, écartant ses genoux pour me faire une place entre eux. Prenant une de ses mains dans la mienne et l'embrassant sur ses doigts, je commençai à frotter doucement le haut d'une de ses cuisses avec mon autre main. Regardant dans ses profonds yeux chocolats expressifs, je me penchai et inhalai son odeur glorieuse, vanille, fraise et cannelle. La regardant dans les yeux, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à quel point ce moment était parfait, nous étions enfin ensemble, pas de bagage sur le chemin cette fois, pas de distance entre nous. Nous étions juste nous, nus et se touchant et j'étais sur le point de rentrer à la maison.

Je ne voulais pas attendre plus longtemps, mais je voulais que ce soit plus pour elle que pour moi. Je lâchai sa main et mis mes mains sur ses superbes longues jambes, faisant courir mes doigts jusqu'en haut, de ses mollets à travers ses cuisses, mes pouces fermement appuyés à l'intérieur. Je caressai de haut en bas, mes pouces passant très près de son centre puis je plaçai mes mains sous elle, je les fis glisser jusqu'à ce que je puisse pendre ses fesses en coupe dans mes mains. Je la tirai plus près du bord du lit et écartai ses jambes encore plus, plaçant ses pieds sur mes épaules avec moi au milieu. Je ne perdis pas de temps pour plonger à l'endroit où je voulais être le plus. Bella posa ses coudes sur le lit, se redressant afin qu'elle puisse... regarder ? Je posai ma bouche sur son centre humide, inhalant l'odeur de son excitation qui était un peu piquante et qui me fit durcir encore plus. Elle sentait comme Bella et le sexe. J'adorais ça. Bella siffla quand je fis courir ma langue tout le chemin jusqu'à son point sensible. Je dus lever les yeux pendant une seconde pour voir l'expression sur son visage qui semblait être du pur bonheur. Je souris alors que ses hanches tremblaient.

« Content de te voir comme ça, bébé. » Je commençai à la lécher une fois de plus.

« Ne t'arrête pas, c'est tellement bon, » dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

« Tu as un goût incroyable, Bella, si sucré. » Je fis glisser mes doigts le long de l'arrière de ses jambes jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne ses chevilles puis je les levai, posant ses pieds sur le bord du lit. Avec mes coudes, je poussai ses cuisses contre le lit et avec une de mes mains j'appuyai doucement sur sa hanche. De cette façon, elle était ouverte pour moi et ses hanches ne bougeaient pas alors je pus mettre un de mes doigts en elle dans un premier temps, puis un deuxième, les inclinant légèrement vers le haut pour caresser son point le plus sensible. Alors que je léchais sa cyprine faisant courir ma langue d'en haut jusqu'à son clitoris et que je commençais à sucer, mordiller et secouer ma langue contre elle, Bella commença à bouger, comme je pensais qu'elle le ferait, elle essaya de lever ses hanches vers ma bouche.

« Oh, Edward, » fut tout ce qu'elle dit alors qu'elle commençait à se tortiller, je posai donc mon avant-bras sur sa taille pour maintenir fermement ses hanches contre le lit pendant que je continuais de faire des va-et-vient avec mon doigt et léchais son paquet de nerfs.

« Allonge-toi, bébé, » lui dis-je, puis je repris ma délicieuse torture. Le vieil adage qui disait _c'est plus dur pour moi que ça l'est pour toi_ était définitivement vrai ici. Bon sang, elle avait même un bon goût et était si humide. J'avais l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser, elle m'excitait tellement. Je retirai mes doigts et commençai à frotter l'un d'eux sur son nœud et fis courir ma langue de haut en bas, de bas en haut. A ce moment là, Bella commença à faire les sons les plus délicieux que j'avais entendus alors qu'elle explosait (au lieu de moi) partout sur ma langue.

« Oh Edward, Edward je va... » elle ne put finir son mot. « Arrête. C'est trop. » Elle commença à repousser mes doigts de son centre. Je la léchai une dernière fois puis glissai mes mains et mes bras sous elle, ses jambes m'encerclèrent, je me relevai et la soulevai, nous déplaçant tous les deux au milieu du lit. Je la déposai délicatement sur son dos, rampant jusqu'à entre ses jambes et me penchai vers elle. Bella m'attrapa d'abord par les épaules, me tirant pour que je sois au-dessus d'elle, puis elle passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux, ce qui était très bon. Elle fit courir ses doigts dans mon dos, de haut en bas, pendant que je commençais à embrasser ses lèvres douces. Puis mon adorable petite-amie lécha mes lèvres, les nettoyant d'elle, ce qui m'excita encore plus si c'était encore possible alors que nos langues entraient dans la bouche de l'autre. Pendant ce temps, je pensai aussi au fait que j'étais penché sur Bella alors je fis attention de ne pas l'écraser sous moi avec mon poids en me redressant sur mes avant-bras.

J'arrêtai de l'embrasser pendant un moment redressant la tête et poussant un peu plus sur mes bras pour avoir une vue complète sur mon ange, ma Bella, allongée sous moi puis je lui donnai un autre baiser, celui-ci plus chaste que le dernier. Je bougeai un peu le long de son corps, traçant un chemin de baiser de son cou jusqu'à ses seins spectaculaires, embrassant d'abord un mamelon, puis l'autre. Bella soupira au contact. Je reposai mon poids sur mon bras gauche et levai mon bras droit pour presser son sein gauche, faisant d'abord courir mes doigts sur sa poitrine. Je léchai son téton et l'aréole plusieurs fois puis le pris dans ma bouche, le suçant, alors que je déplaçais ma main sur son sein droit puis je le massai doucement. Juste au moment où je frottai mon pouce sur et autour de la pointe de son mamelon droit, j'entendis les mots que je voulais entendre le plus.

« Fais-moi l'amour, Edward. »

« Je t'aime Bella, tellement, » dis-je avec une voix très rauque et profonde et alors que je regardais ses yeux larmoyants, pourtant comblés et heureux, je me positionnai à nouveau à son entrée et poussai juste la tête dans un premier temps pour la laisser s'ajuster, puis je fis le reste du chemin. Nous haletâmes tous les deux à la sensation. Bella glissa ses jambes autour de moi me prenant plus profondément et je pus entendre ses sons de plaisir avec les miens, pendant que je commençais à bouger en elle. C'était bien d'être à la maison.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, après la rencontre avec Emmett et Rosalie puis la rencontre avec Renée et Charlie, rien de tel qu'un petit lemon pour se détendre :D<em>

_Ah oui, et Bella a découvert les nausées matinales XD_

_Alors, ce chapitre vous a plu? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ;)_

_Bonne soirée et à demain pour 'Music of the Heart Traduction'!_

_Bisous_


	20. Pardon

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonsoir tout le monde! Comment vous allez?_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte._

_**nana10:** Coucou! Merci pour ta review :). Ravie que tu aies aimé ce nouveau chapitre. Ca fait du bien qu'ils se retrouvent un peu^^. A bientôt! xx  
><em>

_**aussidagility:** Coucou! Merci pour ta review :). Hi hi heureuse que ça t'ait plu^^. A bientôt! xx_

__**lilison:** Coucou! Merci pour ta review :). Roohh mais quelle curieuse! lol Et qui te dit que c'est un garçon d'abord? :P Ne t'inquiète pas, si l'enfant s'avère être celui d'Emmett, Edward le considérera comme le sien (il l'a dit maintes et maintes fois à Bella). Rassure-toi ce bébé sera aimé quel que soit son père :) A bientôt! xx__

__**soraya:** Coucou! Bienvenue parmi nous et merci pour ta review :) Contente que tu aimes cette histoire, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant^^. A très vite! xx  
><em>_

_Et merci à ma super bêta, Missleez :)_

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 20 : Pardon<span>

**Bella**

Lorsque j'arrivai à mon bureau après la meilleure matinée de sexe de ma vie, probablement à jamais le meilleur sexe, peu importe le moment de la journée, ça avait commencé de manière ludique et amusante et ça c'était transformé en quelque chose de profond et sensuel, les choses avaient juste continué en ma faveur.

En arrivant au travail, j'avais un message de l'assistant du procureur déclarant qu'il voulait me rencontrer pour mon affaire. Apparemment, il avait pu discuter avec _son_ patron d'une proposition finale, et assise dans son bureau, je ne pouvais pas croire à ma chance. C'était une bonne offre, que j'étais à l'aise de soumettre à mon client. « Merci, Riley. Vous avez vraiment fait la distance supplémentaire pour celle-ci. Je ne devrais avoir aucun mal à le convaincre de l'accepter. » Je lui souris sincèrement.

« C'est avec plaisir, Bella, » m'assura-t-il. « Croyez-moi, je ne veux pas plus que vous aller jusqu'au procès. »

« Le timing est incroyable, » lui dis-je. « En fait, je commençais à être nerveuse. Si nous n'avions pas régler ça d'ici demain, j'allais devoir la donner à quelqu'un d'autre ».

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Je déménage. Normalement je devais rester ici jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, mais quelque chose est arrivé et je pars après-demain à la place ». En tant qu'employée de l'ACU, je ne travaillais pas avec ou contre, le bureau du procureur souvent, mais j'avais vu Riley dans les environs. Il n'y avait que quelques cabinets qui travaillaient avec ce palais de justice. Rien qu'à Seattle, il y avait dix palais de justice, et une centaine de cabinets d'avocats. Donc, chaque entreprise, travaillait avec un seul palais de justice pour des raisons de commodité. En plus de ça, vu que l'ACU était un cabinet privé, nous travaillions principalement avec des clients, la plupart du temps avec des hommes d'affaires fortunés, qui nous engageaient plutôt que les genres d'affaires qui étaient jugées par la DA. Alors je n'avais pas passé beaucoup de temps avec Riley, mais je n'étais pas sûre de si oui ou non des rumeurs courraient sur moi. Par l'expression sur son visage, je supposai que non.

« Oh, je n'en avais pas entendu parlé, » dit-il, se penchant en arrière dans sa chaise et levant les bras, les mains posées sur sa tête, les doigts liés. « Je ne suis pas sûr de quel est le bon sentiment. Félicitations ? Faîtes bon voyage ? » Il ricana légèrement. « Peut-être, vous allez me manquer ? » Nous rîmes tous les deux à cette dernière. Nous ne nous connaissions pas assez bien pour que ce soit approprié ou vrai.

« Je suppose que l'une d'entre elles irait bien. » Je ne pus m'empêcher de secouer légèrement la tête à ses commentaires. « Eh bien, j'ai une journée bien remplie devant moi, alors je devrais y aller. Je vais devoir m'entretenir avec mon client et mon patron pour terminer ça. Une fois que les papiers seront signés, je vous en faxerai une copie. »

Riley se leva et me tendit la main par-dessus son bureau pour serrer la mienne. « Ça a été un réel plaisir de travailler avec vous, enfin, contre vous sur cette affaire, Bella » sourit-il. « Peut-être que nous nous reverrons. Si ce n'est pas le cas, bonne chance à... » s'interrompit-il, réalisant trop tard que je ne lui avais pas dit où j'allais déménager.

« Chicago, » informai-je. « Enfin, je vais travailler à Weathon mais vivre à Chicago, en tout cas, jusqu'à ce que nous emménagions dans la maison. » Je rougis, me giflant mentalement de donner trop d'informations. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec moi ces dernières semaines ? Je parlais vraiment beaucoup trop à tout le monde ces temps-ci.

Mais Riley fut poli, et ne fit aucun commentaire sur mes spécificités au lieu de s'en moquer, « Woaw, c'est tout un changement. »

« Ouais, eh bien, mon petit-ami vit là-bas, et j'emménage avec lui. » Je frottai distraitement mon ventre en parlant.

« Oh. Eh bien, félicitations, encore une fois. A bientôt, » dit-il en m'ouvrant la porte.

« Au revoir, Riley. »

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de persuasion pour convaincre mon client que cet accord était le meilleur qu'il allait avoir, et après environ une heure de discussion, il fut d'accord avec moi. A midi, tous les documents étaient signés et attendaient que je les dépose au tribunal dans l'après-midi. Me sentant plutôt bien avec mon travail du matin, j'appelai Angela à l'étage et demandai un rendez-vous avec Maître Ateara pour finaliser mes derniers jours au bureau de Seattle. Il était temps de lui faire savoir que mon calendrier était avancé d'une semaine. J'espérais que ce ne serait pas un problème.

« Ah, Mademoiselle Swan, » me salua-t-il lorsque j'entrai dans son bureau à l'heure convenue.

Je pris sa main tendue et la secouai une fois, professionnellement. « Maître Ateara, » répondis-je.

« Que me vaut ce plaisir ? »

Il était inutile de tourner autour du pot, alors j'allai droit au but. « Eh bien, Monsieur, je sais que nous avions parlé que mon dernier jour serait le trente juillet, mais je me demandais si ce serait possible de l'avancer d'une semaine. Il y a eu un changement dans ma vie personnelle qui requiert que je parte cette semaine. Je ne l'ai su qu'hier soir, » ajoutai-je rapidement, espérant amoindrir une partie de la mauvaise surprise de ce brusque changement.

Apparemment décontenancé, il demanda, « Comment évolue votre affaire ? »

« Je l'ai terminée ce matin, je vais faxer les documents signés à l'ADA et au palais de justice cet après-midi. »

« Bon, c'est bien. Assurez-vous de finir ça avant de partir, et je ne vois aucune raison pour laquelle vous ne pourriez pas commencer à Weathon la semaine prochaine. A part pour votre affaire ici, il n'y a vraiment aucune raison pour que vous restiez, je suppose. Ça ne sert à rien de commencer quelque chose de nouveau avec si peu de temps. D'ailleurs, vous partez en avion ou en voiture ? »

Mes sourcils se froncèrent. Pourquoi cette question ? Mais, je savais qu'il était incroyablement professionnel et que ce n'était probablement pas une question personnelle, alors je répondis, « Nous prenons la voiture. Toutes mes affaires ont déjà été expédiées. »

« D'accord. Et vous partez quand ? »

« Samedi matin. »

« Eh bien, de Seattle à Chicago il y a bien trois à quatre jours de route, alors je vais faire savoir à Jake que vous commencerez le prochain... voyons voir, mercredi vous semble bien ? » demanda-t-il, regardant le grand calendrier sur son bureau pendant qu'il parlait. « Ça vous donne une journée supplémentaire juste au cas où. »

Maître Ateara, Maître Black et moi avions déjà établi que je travaillerais en étroite collaboration avec Jacob Black une fois mutée. Tout le monde pensait que ça rendrait la transition plus facile de travailler avec quelqu'un du 'bureau'. J'étais tellement reconnaissante qu'ils rendent ma transition si simple. « Mercredi me semble bien. Merci, Monsieur. »

« Très bien. Y a-t-il autre chose Mademoiselle Swan ? »

« Non, Monsieur. Rien d'autre. Merci. Pour tout. » J'étais prête à partir. Une partie de moi avait l'impression de le duper, en ne lui disant pas que j'étais enceinte, mais ensuite je réalisai qu'il était trop tôt pour le dire à d'autres personnes en dehors de la famille. Je le dirai à mon nouveau patron dans l'Illinois lorsque le moment sera plus approprié.

« C'est avec plaisir, Mademoiselle Swan. Bonne chance à Wheaton. »

« Merci, » répétai-je.

**~*PPT*~**

Avec la situation de mon travail sous contrôle, j'avais juste une chose de plus à faire avant samedi matin. Donc vendredi, mon dernier jour à Seattle, alors que je passais l'après-midi à emballer mes effets personnels de mon bureau, je m'encourageai mentalement de passer cet appel.

Juste avant que je parte, je pris mon téléphone et composai le numéro que j'avais évité pendant une semaine et demie.

La voix d'Alice retentit au bout du fil « Bella, dieu merci tu as appelé. »

« Ouais. Je suis désolée qu'il m'ait fallu si longtemps, » commençai-je.

« Tu plaisantes ? Après ce que j'ai fait, je suis surprise que tu ne m'aies pas rayée pour de bon. Je mérite totalement ton silence, ce qui explique pourquoi je ne t'ai pas appelée non plus. J'ai été une amie horrible, Bella, et je ne pourrai jamais te dire assez que 'je suis désolée'. »

Je ne savais pas si je devais être d'accord avec elle ou me moquer d'elle. Il était indéniable qu'elle m'avait fait du mal, mais je n'étais plus en colère après elle. « Je ne pourrai jamais te rayer pour de bon, Al' » dis-je sérieusement. « Mais écoute, je ne veux pas faire ça par téléphone. On peut se voir ce soir ? Edward et moi partons dans la matinée. »

« Dans la matinée ? » haleta-t-elle. « Je pensais que tu ne déménageais pas avant la semaine _prochaine_ ? »

« Ouais, eh bien, il doit retourner au travail, alors j'ai parlé à mon patron et j'ai obtenu l'approbation pour commencer au nouveau bureau la semaine prochaine au lieu de la semaine d'après » expliquai-je.

« Bella, » gémit-elle. « Sérieusement ? » Je pouvais presque entendre les larmes dans sa voix. « J'ai tellement merdé, et tu déménages à plus de trois mille kilomètres _demain_, et je viens juste de le découvrir ? Comment je vais arranger les choses si je n'ai que quelques heures pour le faire ? Je pensais avoir plus de temps. »

« Je suis désolée, Alice. Ça été vraiment mouvementé de tout préparer. D'ailleurs, ça ne fait que quelques jours qu'on a décidé d'avancer la date. »

« Woaw, tu dois vraiment aimer ce gars, si tu peux être prête à emménager dans un autre état avec seulement quelques jours de préavis. »

« C'est le cas, je l'aime, Alice. Tellement. En plus, on va avoir un bébé ensemble, tu te souviens ? Il doit retourner au travail afin de ne pas risquer sa place plus qu'il ne le fait déjà, et franchement, après plus d'une décennie de cette, relation longue distance qu'aucun de nous n'avait réalisé qui existait, je ne veux pas passer un autre jour ou une autre nuit loin de lui. Plus jamais. »

« Ouais, c'était un peu tordu, la façon dont aucun de vous n'a jamais réalisé ce que vous faisiez. Je veux dire, je l'ai vu il y a longtemps. »

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Tu aurais pu m'épargner beaucoup de chagrin d'amour. »

« Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que j'ai juste pensé, ou espéré, que tu le découvrirais par toi-même si c'était vrai, avant de faire quelque chose de stupide. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, » s'interrompit-elle, nostalgique.

« Non, je ne l'ai pas fait, » soupirai-je.

« Quand tu as commencé à sortir avec Emmett et que tu avais l'air de vraiment l'aimer, j'ai juste compris que j'avais tort. »

« Eh bien, ce n'était pas le cas. » Puis je parlai avec conviction. « Alors, tu peux prendre un verre avec moi ce soir, ou pas ? Je veux dire, pas un _verre_-verre, bien sûr, mais un café ou quelque chose. Je veux vraiment te revoir avant que je parte très tôt dans la matinée. Je vais voir le propriétaire à huit heures pour lui redonner mes clés, et on part juste après. »

« Bien sûr que je vais te voir. Donne-moi l'heure et l'endroit. »

Après avoir raccroché avec Alice, j'appelai Edward pour lui faire savoir ce que j'avais prévu avec Alice et vu que je ne voulais pas le laisser, je lui demandai s'il voulait venir. Il savait aussi que je lui posais la question pour être polie, et que c'était quelque chose dont j'avais besoin et que je voulais faire par moi-même, alors je ne fus pas surprise quand il me dit d'y aller, que ça irait pour lui et qu'il m'attendrait à l'appartement pour savoir comment ça s'était passé. Il savait à quel point mon amitié avec Alice était importante pour moi et que nous avions besoin de ce temps passé ensemble si notre amitié avait une chance de survivre.

Vingt minutes plus tard, j'entrai dans le café que nous avions convenu. Je ne vis pas la Porsche jaune d'Alice, alors je commandai des boissons pour nous deux. Alice prenait toujours la même chose, alors j'étais sûre que ce que je lui avais commandé était bien. Je regardai dans la petite salle, et heureusement, le canapé en cuir était libre. J'étais épuisée aujourd'hui. Je n'avais pas réalisé combien d'affaires j'avais emballées pendant ma pause au bureau. Heureusement, Eric avait porté les cartons lourds jusqu'à mon pick-up pour moi (il avait même accepté de venir à l'appartement dans la matinée pour aider Edward à sortir les derniers trucs), mais j'avais encore mal partout aujourd'hui. Je posai les deux gobelets en plastique sur la table située devant le canapé, puis me laissai tomber sur les coussins moelleux et me penchai en arrière, permettant à mes yeux de se fermer pendant que j'attendais Alice.

Ça ne devait pas faire plus de trois secondes que j'étais assise quand je sentis sa présence rebondissante jeter les coussins confortables sur moi. J'ouvris lentement les yeux et regardai vers ma meilleure amie. Son expression était quelque part entre l'excitation qui était toujours présente dans sa vie et le remord pour la raison pour laquelle ça faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu de rendez-vous comme ce soir. Je pensais qu'elle était un peu plus proche de la phase d'excitation, mais il y avait encore cette trace de trépidation qui dansait dans ses traits. Nous restâmes assises là, se regardant pendant une bonne minute avant que l'une de nous dise quelque chose.

Finalement, je dis, « Il est hors de question que je ne puisse pas te pardonner, tu le sais, pas vrai ? » Sa seule réponse fut de crier et de taper des mains avec enthousiasme alors qu'elle rebondissait sur les coussins du canapé. Je continuai avant qu'elle ait l'idée que les choses allaient être parfaites très rapidement entre nous. « Mais je pense qu'on pourrait avoir besoin de quelques règles de base qui n'ont jamais été nécessaires avant. J'ai été vraiment blessée que tu aies parlé de mes nouvelles, Alice, et même si je t'aime comme ma propre sœur, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je vais oublier facilement. »

Pour la première fois, elle resta inhabituellement stoïque... enfin, pour la première fois depuis que je la connaissais. « Je sais que j'ai fais une mauvaise chose, Bella, » dit-elle, semblant incroyablement honteuse.

« Oui, c'est vrai » acquiesçai-je. Je voulais la garder comme amie, mais je n'allais pas la laisser s'en tirer. Je pris mon gobelet en plastique et sirotai le décaféiné saveur vanille. Je fermai les yeux à nouveau, cette fois, pour savourer la douceur qui coulait sur ma langue avant d'avaler lentement le liquide chaud. Ça n'avait pas d'importance que l'on était au milieu de l'été, le café froid n'avait jamais été un goût que j'aimais. « Je t'ai pris ça, aussi, » dis-je, la regardant à nouveau et faisant un signe de main vers le second gobelet. « Ton préféré, » ajoutai-je en souriant.

« Merci, Bella. » Elle but une gorgée du sien et eut une réaction similaire à la mienne, les yeux fermés, gémissant à la merveilleuse saveur du café.

« Alors, » commençai-je à nouveau.

Mais Alice commença à parler avant que je ne puisse continuer, entrant dans un monologue et depuis le tout début, je me retrouvai à réfléchir à ce qu'elle disait, comme si je lisais un livre. Je pouvais imaginer dans mon esprit exactement la manière dont elle décrivait ça, et j'hésitai à interrompre son explication, je voulais entendre tout ce qu'elle avait à dire avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant, puis elle baissa la tête et regarda ses genoux comme si elle avait peur de me regarder et se mit à parler rapidement, mettant de la puissance dans son histoire avec une intensité que je n'avais jamais vue avant, même pas chez Alice.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû te traiter de cette façon, mais comme tu le sais, tourner autour du pot n'est pas mon style. Du tout. Habituellement je suis très directe avec les gens. Parfois, c'est une bénédiction et parfois une malédiction. Quand je suis allée chez Rose l'autre jour, ça s'est avéré être une malédiction. »

« Au début, quand tu m'as appelée, après avoir raccroché avec Edward et que tu aies fait le test, je pouvais dire ce à quoi tu pensais, et je voulais croire que tu avais raison, que c'était Edward et toi qui alliez avoir un bébé. Mais, Bella, vu que j'étais écartée de cette situation, je pouvais voir les choses que tu ne voyais pas. C'était à peu près la même chose quand Edward et toi étiez 'ensemble' grâce à vos lettres. Je l'ai vu quand toi tu ne le voyais pas. Eh bien, cette fois, j'ai vu la possibilité que à nouveau tu ne voyais pas. J'ai réalisé presque instantanément qu'il était beaucoup plus probable que le bébé soit d'Emmett et non d'Edward. Je veux dire, à ce moment là, tu n'avais couché avec Edward que deux fois, mais tu avais été dans une relation avec Emmett pendant un an. Franchement, Je ne pouvais pas croire à quelle vitesse tu avais avancé, et le fait que tu n'aies même pas remis en question la paternité m'a dérouté. » Je me sentis si incroyablement stupide lorsqu'elle dit ça. Bien sûr j'aurais réalisé que Emmett était plus susceptible d'être le père que Edward. J'étais contente que les yeux d'Alice soient encore baissés comme ça elle ne pouvait pas voir les larmes silencieuses qui s'échappaient de mes yeux avec ces pensées.

Elle continua, « Ça va te sembler très dur, mais j'ai pensé que tu te faisais des illusions dans ta conviction et dévotion à croire que ce bébé était sans aucun doute d'Edward et toi. Je ne comprenais pas comment tu n'avais pas pu penser, même une seconde, surtout quand, comme je l'ai dit, vous vous étiez mis ensemble en si peu de temps. Pas que je te juge, pas du tout, je t'ai vu traverser ça et j'aurais probablement fait la même chose. Mais Bella, quand tu m'as appelée et que tu m'as dit que tu étais enceinte, ma première pensée a été 'j'espère que les choses ne vont pas foirer avec Edward, vu que Bella va avoir un bébé d'Emmett'. Mais ensuite tu m'as pratiquement dit dans le même souffle qu'Edward et toi alliez avoir ce bébé, et j'étais abasourdie. Trop abasourdie pour attirer ton attention sur ça au téléphone. »

« En quelque sorte je voulais aborder le sujet avec toi, mais j'avais peur de te bouleverser. Puis on a toutes les deux été tellement occupées que je ne t'ai pas revue ou parlé avant la semaine où je suis allée chez Rose. Alors je n'ai pas pu te faire savoir ce que je pensais. Finalement, je me suis convaincue qu'il serait préférable que tu réalises cette possibilité par toi-même. » Elle leva brièvement les yeux vers moi puis, vit l'expression sur mon visage et détourna le regard tout aussi rapidement, comme si elle ne voulait pas que ma réaction l'empêche de continuer. « Tu n'as aucune idée d'à quel point je me suis tourmentée d'une certaine façon pour t'aider à comprendre que Em' était probablement le père de ton bébé. Enfin, il _est_ probablement le père biologique. » Sa voix était basse et son visage était une parfaite représentation de ses mots : tourmenté.

« Alors, quoi qu'il en soit, je suis allée rendre visite à Rose cette semaine là, et elle a commencé par me demander de te dire qu'elle était désolée pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Bien sûr, je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion. Quoi qu'il en soit, après ses excuses, elle a commencé sur à quel point elle et Emmett devenaient proches, et comment un truc physique était rapidement devenu plus profond. Puis elle a commencé à parler de l'avenir. _Son_ avenir, avec Emmett. Elle pense vraiment qu'ils vont quelque part, Bella. Et elle a continué encore et encore sur comment elle voulait quitter la ville, et avoir une maison jaune avec une cour et une clôture blanche et des bébés avec lui. »

« Puis elle m'a demandé si je savais que tu voyais Edward. » M'entendant souffler fortement, elle expliqua rapidement. « Elle a dit quelque chose à propos d'un e-mail que tu as envoyé à Emmett à ce sujet, et il lui a dit parce que c'était la raison pour laquelle tu voulais qu'elle vienne aussi au rendez-vous. » Je m'en souvins et compris que ça devait être la façon dont elle l'avait découvert, ce n'était pas Alice qui lui avait dit que je sortais avec Edward. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment être en colère après lui de lui avoir expliqué. C'était logique qu'il lui dise dans ce contexte.

« Mais quand elle a commencé à parler de bébés et d'Edward et toi, j'ai perdu le contrôle, Bella. J'ai commencé à pleurer et elle m'a demandé pourquoi. J'ai essayé de me contenir, mais je n'ai pas pu. Et vu que Rose est ma sœur, elle n'a pas laissé tomber. Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous de vous réconcilier après ce qu'elle t'a fait, mais elle a aussi des sentiments, Bella. Elle n'est pas toujours une garce, même si ce qu'elle t'a fait, essentiellement te voler ton fiancé, ne ferait penser quelqu'un différemment. J'espère qu'à un moment donné tu pourras la revoir normalement. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'allait pas laisser tomber. J'ai continué à lui dire que j'allais bien, mais bien sûr, c'était un mensonge. Sa discussion sur les bébés avec Emmett m'a mise hors de moi parce que tu n'avais pas encore pris conscience de la... possibilité. »

« Alors au lieu de lui répondre directement, je lui ai dit 'et si Emmett avait déjà un bébé, tu voudrais encore cet avenir avec lui ?' »

« Et elle a totalement flippé, exigeant plus de détails. Tout ce que je lui ai dit c'est qu'elle devait te parler, qu'elle devait s'excuser auprès de toi et apprendre cette information directement par toi, mais qu'elle allait devoir attendre jusqu'à ce que tu lui dises. Je m'attendais à ce que tu le mentionnes pendant votre rendez-vous ou confrontation ou peu importe le truc que vous avez fait. Je me souviens que les mots 'Je ne pense même pas que Bella a envisagé la possibilité' sont sortis de ma bouche à un moment donné. » Le visage d'Alice, alors que ses yeux étaient fermement fermés, était l'incarnation de la tristesse.

« Je pleurais encore à ce moment là, et Rose ne gobe pas les conneries de quiconque, tu le sais, Bella. Elle m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et elle m'a dit, 'Alice ! Bordel, pourquoi tu chiales ? Tu ne peux pas me lâcher une bombe comme ça puis juste la fermer. Bella ne réalise pas _quoi _? Et qu'est-ce que Bella sait sur la possibilité qu'Em ait déjà un bébé ? Ils ont rompu il y a des semaines'. Je me souviens clairement de ce jour, elle était comme ça. Et bien sûr, en faisant de mon mieux pour garder ton secret, j'ai juste commencé à pleurer encore plus fort. Je pouvais voir les engrenages tournaient dans sa tête, et peu de temps après, elle a compris. Mais je te jure, Bella, je n'ai rien dit d'autre, je n'aurais jamais trahi ta confiance intentionnellement. » Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, et étaient presque aussi grands que les assiettes, me priant silencieusement pendant un moment de la croire. Je la regardai simplement, soit, pas sûre de quoi penser, soit voulant entendre le reste de son histoire, je n'en étais pas sûre. « Mais j'en avais déjà trop dit, Bella, je suis désolée. » Elle commençait à pleurer maintenant. « Rose a compris, elle s'en est douté. Et quand elle m'a dit, 'Merde, Alice ! Bella est enceinte, pas vrai ?' je n'ai pas pu mentir. Je n'ai pas pu mentir à ma sœur, Bella. Je n'ai jamais confirmé ce qu'elle a dit, mais elle le savait de toute façon. Je suis tellement désolée, Bella. Quand Rose a commencé à parler, tout ce que j'ai pu penser c'est qu'elle était amoureuse du père de ton bébé. Et que vous ne l'étiez pas. Je n'avais pas encore envisagé la possibilité qu'Edward pourrait être le père. Quel gâchis. » Elle murmura la dernière phrase, s'appuyant contre les coussins du dossier du canapé.

Elle semblait avoir fini, alors je pensai que je pouvais parler. Je devais vraiment dire quelque chose à propos de la dernière chose qu'elle avait dit. « Ce n'est pas un gâchis, Alice. Je vais avoir un bébé et je sais que le timing aurait pu être meilleur et ouais, ça va craindre si Em' est le père biologique, mais alors quoi s'il l'est ? Je déteste ce qu'il m'a fait, mais je ne regrette pas vraiment les moments que j'ai passé avec lui, il m'a menée à l'endroit où je suis maintenant. Ça ne change rien, tu ne le vois pas ? Je suis avec Edward désormais et on va former une famille tous les trois, et _Edward_ sera le père de ce bébé qu'il soit le père biologique ou pas. Il a été parfaitement clair. Tu as déjà entendu le vieux dicton 'tout le monde peut-être père mais il faut quelqu'un de spécial pour être un papa ?' Eh bien, Edward est cette personne spéciale. On est heureux, Alice, on est même excité à ce sujet désormais. Ce _n'_est _pas_ un gâchis, en fait c'est pratiquement parfait. »

« Je suis désolée Bella. Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû dire ça. Je suis contente que vous soyez si heureux dans tous les domaines. »

« On l'est. On l'est vraiment. Maintenant, revenons à ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure quand tu m'as dit que ça a juste 'échappé'. » Je ne pus retenir l'expression de dégoût sur mon visage, mais j'essayai de l'effacer rapidement avant de continuer. « Tout ce que tu lui as dit, c'est qu'il y avait une possibilité qu'Emmett puisse être père. Tu n'as rien dit précisément sur ma grossesse ? Et définitivement rien sur le fait qu'il était le père de _cet_ enfant ? » Je caressai mon ventre amoureusement, pensant à Edward et j'étais sûre que lui et moi l'avions fait ensemble. Même maintenant, je ne voulais-pouvais pas croire la possibilité que ce soit Emmett.

« C'est vrai, Bella. Je te jure que c'est ce qui s'est passé. Je ne pensais pas clairement, et ne soit pas en colère contre Rose pour ça, non plus » ajouta-t-elle. « Je veux dire, ouais, soit en colère contre elle pour t'avoir volé ton fiancé, mais pas pour m'avoir fait révéler ton secret. Elle n'a pas essayé de me forcer, je te le jure. Elle était juste tellement heureuse de parler de sa nouvelle relation, et quand elle a mentionné Emmett et des enfants, j'ai juste perdu le contrôle. »

« Je vois, » murmurai-je.

« Elle m'a promis qu'elle ne dirait rien à moins que ce soit la fin de ton truc rencontre-conversation avec Emmett, Edward et elle et que tu n'avais rien dit. Et honnêtement, Bella, je ne suis pas complètement sûre que c'était la mauvaise chose à faire. Je sais que ça ne va pas être une opinion populaire, mais ça devait être porté à ton attention vu que tu n'étais pas capable ou peut-être que tu n'étais pas disposée à le voir. » Ça me surprit un peu quand elle répéta les pensées que je venais d'avoir une seconde avant, utilisant juste des mots légèrement différents.

Ça faisait mal, mais je savais qu'elle avait raison. « J'aurais juste aimé que tu me le dises d'abord. Tu vois toujours ces choses dans ma vie, et tu ne me le dis jamais, Alice ! On dirait que tu penses que je ne peux pas le gérer ou quelque chose. Je ne suis pas une enfant tu sais. »

« Je sais. »

« Eh bien tu dois arrêter de me traiter comme telle et commencer à me parler. On est censé être meilleures amies, Ali, tu me caches toutes ces choses, et elles me _concerne_, bordel de merde, alors parle-moi. C'est tout ce que je demande. »

Elle se décomposa, et elle s'excusa à nouveau. « Je suis désolée, Bella. Pour tout. Pour ne pas avoir eu le courage d'être honnête avec toi, pour t'avoir caché des choses, et surtout pour avoir tout dit à ma sœur. Tu pourras me pardonner un jour, Bella ? »

« C'était une erreur de bonne foi, Alice. Je le vois désormais. Et en toute honnêteté, je t'ai pardonnée avant même qu'on vienne ici ce soir. »

« C'est vrai ? » Le soulagement inondait son visage.

« Ouais, c'est vrai, » assurai-je.

« Comment tu as pu être si géniale ? »

« Eh bien, j'ai des parents géniaux, et une meilleure amie vraiment géniale » lui souris-je chaleureusement. « Mais, chère meilleure amie, tu te souviens de ces règles que j'ai mentionnées plus tôt ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Vraiment, c'est juste une règle. Plus de secrets, d'accord ? On doit tout le temps être honnête l'une envers l'autre. Je ne veux pas que quelque chose comme ça se reproduise, alors je veux que tu me promettes que tu viendras me voir la prochaine fois, sans aucune retenue. Surtout quand il s'agit de ma vie, d'accord ? »

« Je te le promets, » dit-elle. J'enroulai mes bras autour de ses épaules et l'attirai dans un câlin, qu'elle s'empressa de me retourner. C'était si bon d'avoir ma meilleure amie à nouveau.

**~*PPT*~**

Je fus choquée quand j'entrai dans l'appartement après ma conversation avec Alice. Il n'y avait littéralement plus rien. Tous les meubles avaient été sortis du salon et de la salle à manger et toutes les surfaces étaient propres. J'étais plutôt douée pour le ménage mais pas de quoi casser trois pattes à un canard. La dernière fois que l'appartement avait été propre c'était probablement le jour où j'avais emménagé. Alors que je me tenais là, regardant tout, qui n'était rien, ça me frappa vraiment. Je partais demain et je ne reviendrai plus. Je pris une profonde et tremblante inspiration pour me calmer avant d'avancer dans la pièce. J'errai dans chaque pièce, n'entendant rien d'autre que mes pas qui faisaient écho dans l'espace vide, et quand j'atteignis finalement la chambre, je vis que l'appartement n'était pas _entièrement_ vide. Le lit était toujours à sa place sous la fenêtre, même si les tables de nuit et la commode avaient disparus. Je remarquai aussi qu'il ne restait que nos baskets, deux jeans, et deux t-shirts pour nous porter demain. Le même sac de voyage que nous avions pris lorsque nous avions rendu visite à mes parents était au sol à côté de la porte. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il y ait plus de vêtements dedans vu que nous allions conduire pendant plusieurs jours. Edward était allongé sur le lit, la tête appuyée sur quelques oreillers, préoccupé par quelque chose qu'il regardait sur son ordinateur portable. Quand il me vit entrer dans la pièce, il retira ses écouteurs de ses oreilles et sourit. Il ferma son ordinateur et le posa au sol, il se leva rapidement, se dirigea vers moi et me tira dans une étreinte si pleine d'amour que je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir à nouveau comme la fille la plus chanceuse de l'univers.

J'enfouis mon visage contre son torse, inhalant son odeur fraîche. Elle était fabuleuse et m'apportait la sensation apaisante dont j'avais besoin après tout ce que j'avais vécu aujourd'hui. Il desserra son emprise, baissa sa tête vers la mienne, et embrassa ma bouche lentement et passionnément. Il avait les lèvres les plus divines, si pleines et douces, mais fermes. Lorsqu'il quitta mes lèvres, sa douce bouche me manqua instantanément.

« Comment va Alice ? » murmura-t-il dans mes cheveux. « Comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Elle va bien. Tout va bien entre nous, » lui dis-je. Je savais qu'il était inquiet à ce sujet. Il ne voulait pas que je déménage avec tous mes problèmes non résolus. En tout honnêteté, je ne le voulais pas, non plus. Il ne m'avait pas poussée à quoi que ce soit, mais une fois il avait mentionné qu'il pensait que ce serait une bonne idée d'arranger les choses avec elle avant que nous partions. « Elle m'a tout expliqué. C'était vraiment une erreur de bonne fois. »

« Bien, » marmonna-t-il, m'embrassant sous l'oreille. « Tu as mangé ? » Il frotta son nez sur la ligne de ma mâchoire et m'embrassa sur la bouche, chastement cette fois.

« Non, on n'a pris qu'un café. J'attendais d'être avec toi. »

« C'est bien parce que je t'ai attendue pendant un long moment et j'ai plutôt faim. »

« C'est vrai Docteur Cullen ? Pourquoi j'ai le sentiment qu'on ne parle plus de nourriture ? »

« Oh, ne te méprends pas, j'ai faim de beaucoup de choses, mais si c'est pareil pour toi, Mademoiselle Swan, la nourriture peut attendre. »

« Je te veux, Edward, » gémis-je, l'espièglerie tout à coup remplacée par le désir. Je relevai le menton et le regardai, je haletai légèrement quand je reconnus son expression et sentis son excitation pressée entre nous. Ses yeux avaient pris une nuance de jade la plus sombre que je n'avais jamais vue et pénétraient les miens, flamboyant avec un désir pur et inaltéré. Son emprise sur moi se resserra alors qu'il me rapprochait encore plus de lui... si fort, si beau, si en contrôle... la façon dont il me regardait me fit me sentir à bout de souffle et faible au niveau des genoux.

Le baiser commença assez innocemment, mes lèvres bougeant simplement contre les siennes. Sa main droite prit mon visage en coupe pendant que sa main gauche se posa dans le bas de mon dos, me rapprochant encore plus. Mais le désir que j'avais vu dans ses yeux fit que le mien prit rapidement le dessus, et ma langue se retrouva à glisser sur ses lèvres, quémandant pour entrer. Il sourit contre mes lèvres et accepta rapidement. Je me rappelai immédiatement pourquoi j'aimais tant l'embrasser et le toucher, les sentiments qu'il me faisait ressentir étaient tellement plus intense que tout ce que j'avais ressenti avec quelqu'un auparavant. Tout, de son goût en passant par son excitation évidente, à son étreinte amoureuse m'inondait et j'oubliais tout le reste autour de moi. Mes doigts s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux tandis que sa main gauche passait dans les miens. Sa main droite se posa doucement sur le bas de mon dos, offrant une double signification, le toucher doux d'un ami et le désir urgent d'un amant.

Très vite, même les baisers les plus passionnés ne suffirent plus et lorsque nous arrivâmes à ce stade, nos vêtements furent si vite retirés que je ne remarquai pas qui les avait enlevés. Ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Jusqu'à maintenant, il prenait le contrôle chaque fois que nous étions ensemble, et bien que j'aimais ça, je voulais lui faire plaisir ce soir. Je retirai à contrecœur mes doigts de ses cheveux, où ils s'étaient reposés d'eux-mêmes après que nos vêtements furent retirés. Je plaçai mes paumes sur ses épaules et l'encourageai à reculer jusqu'à ce que ses genoux touchent le lit. Je le poussai sur les draps pourpres jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement allongé sur le dos avec les jambes étendus devant lui. Je le suivis rapidement, grimpant sur le lit et ce ne fut que lorsque je m'agenouillai entre ses jambes qu'il sembla réaliser quels étaient mes plans. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il me regarda avec du pur désir. J'arquai un sourcil lui demandant silencieusement si je pouvais continuer ce que je voulais faire. Avec aucune autre réponse que le clignement progressif de ses yeux et de ses mains tendues pour toucher brièvement le dos des miennes, je fis glisser mes mains lentement et de façon taquine le long de ses cuisses. Puis j'en retirai une et la plaçai à la base de sa longueur plutôt grosse et glorieuse, et l'autre sur sa hanche. Avec un dernier regard vers son beau visage, mes yeux voyagèrent le long de son corps une fois de plus, arrivant à leur destination, je me penchai et léchai le liquide pré-éjaculatoire sur le haut de son pénis avant d'ouvrir ma bouche plus grand et de prendre chaque centimètre de sa longueur que je pouvais.

Le gémissement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres au contact était si excitant pour moi. Mon cœur sortait pratiquement de ma poitrine, pas de nervosité, mais de plaisir. Je pouvais sentir la pression augmenter et l'humidité entre mes jambes, mais je m'en fichais. J'étais ravie d'être à l'origine de sa réaction et je pourrais avoir la mienne à un autre moment. Edward avait été tellement incroyable avec moi et pour moi ces deux derniers mois et j'étais si heureuse de pouvoir le faire se sentir bien en retour. J'ouvris ma bouche un peu plus et glissai ma langue de haut en bas pendant que je le suçais profondément dans ma bouche, lui causant encore plus de gémissements et un « Oh bon sang... Bella, c'est si bon, » sortir de sa gorge.

Je sus que j'étais sur la bonne voie lorsqu'il emmêla doucement ses doigts dans mes cheveux et fixa le rythme de mon mouvement exactement de la façon dont il avait besoin. Puis il releva mes cheveux d'une main et mit l'autre sur mon épaule, la massant doucement. Il releva sa tête de l'oreiller et d'une voix profonde et sexy, il me dit, « J'ai besoin de voir ton visage. » Je souris autour de _lui_ et le libérai de ma bouche pendant que je maintenais le rythme avec ma main. Je levai les yeux vers lui et lui offris un sourire de contentement, prenant le sien en retour. Me penchant en avant, je m'arquai contre son torse avec mon autre main et lui donnai un baiser pas très doux, je poussai ma langue dans sa bouche et lapai rapidement la sienne avant de m'éloigner ce qui valut un gémissement frustré d'Edward. Lorsque je repris ce que j'avais commencé plus tôt, sa frustration fondit instantanément. Je léchai le haut de son membre une fois de plus et tournai ma langue autour de la pointe pendant un moment, ce qui fit haleter Edward et son corps trembla tandis qu'il posait sa tête sur les oreillers à nouveau. Je levai les yeux vers lui et il semblait être perdu dans son propre éveil, alors qu'il fermait les yeux et appelait mon nom.

Peu après ça, il déplaça lentement ses mains pour caresser doucement mes joues, puis il en descendit une pour prendre mon visage en coupe ralentissant efficacement mes mouvements. Je levai les yeux vers lui, pas certaine de ce qu'il voulait.

« Ce que tu me fais est si incroyable, » dit-il d'une voix rauque, « mais mon amour, si tu me veux en toi, arrête. » Il haletait très fort, et je pouvais entendre l'indécision dans sa requête. Il aimait ce que je lui faisais, mais il voulait aussi plonger à l'intérieur de moi. Je savais que si je ne retirais pas ma bouche, il ne pourrait pas se retenir de jouir. Je me rappelai rapidement que ce soir tout était pour lui. Je voulais lui faire du bien, alors j'éloignai ses mains de mon visage et fis des cercles sur ses doigts avec mon pouce à plusieurs reprises avant de la placer sur le drap à côté de lui, je gardai ma bouche fermement en place et accélérai le rythme à la place. Il marmonna un juron pendant que je le faisais et il agrippa les draps dans ses mains alors que ses yeux se retournaient.

Je continuai à le taquiner, léchant, suçant, et le mordillant alors que je tenais ses testicules et les massai tendrement, provoquant un fort gémissement d'Edward. Puis, avec les yeux fermés et la bouche légèrement ouverte, il m'avertit d'arrêter, me disant, « Je vais venir. » Mais je n'avais pas l'intention d'arrêter. Je voulais le goûter. Le voir tellement apprécier le moment était la chose la plus sexy que je n'avais jamais vue et m'incita encore plus. Un instant plus tard et je fus récompensée par _ses_ giclées chaudes dans ma bouche. C'était fabuleux. Il était fabuleux. Je m'empressai d'avaler tout ce qu'il me donnait.

Lorsque j'eus terminé de le nettoyer avec ma langue, je rampai sur son corps avec un petit sourire sur le visage et me serrai à son côté, embrassant sa mâchoire de haut en bas. Il passa un bras autour de moi et me tint proche tandis que les doigts de son autre main passèrent dans mes cheveux plusieurs fois puis glissèrent sur mon corps et caressèrent finalement mon ventre. « Merci d'avoir fait ça. C'était incroyable, » exprima-t-il alors qu'il posait ses lèvres sur mon front. « Donne-moi une seconde mon amour et je pourrais te retourner la faveur. »

« C'est bon Edward, une autre fois. Je me sens bien comme ça. »

« Tu es sûre ? » Il me regardait dans les yeux maintenant, mesurant ma sincérité.

« Ouais, j'en suis sûre. Tu peux m'avoir, » lui répondis-je avec un sourire de contentement suivi par un autre baiser sur sa mâchoire. La légère barbe qu'il avait sur la peau de son cou chatouilla mes lèvres et je souris encore plus au contact.

« Qu'est-ce qui cause ce grand sourire sur ton visage ? » demanda-t-il, semblant arrogant et encore complètement rassasié. _J'ai fait ça_, pensai-je béatement. _Je lui ai donné cet air complètement satisfait._

« Oh rien vraiment. Je suis juste heureuse, c'est tout, et aussi, j'aime vraiment la sensation de ta barbe de quelques jours. »

« Eh bien, pour toi, je pense que je peux réussir à la laisser comme ça, » dit-il.

« Vraiment ? » demandai-je.

« Non, » dit-il avec un sourire narquois. Je fis la moue. Le gros taquin, on pouvait être deux à jouer à ce jeu. « Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi, mon amour, tu le sais, mais je dois me raser pour le travail, » rit-il en voyant mon expression.

Je fronçai les sourcils un peu plus. « C'était pas gentil, » lui dis-je, et il sembla immédiatement plein de remords. Je lui souris pour le rassurer et fit courir ma main sur son torse et sur ses abdos parfaits. « Je te taquine, » dis-je rapidement, ne voulant pas qu'il se sente mal de me faire marcher. J'adorais le Edward joueur, et je ne voulais jamais qu'il pense qu'il ne pouvait pas me taquiner.

Il plissa les yeux vers moi et bougea si vite que je ne le vis pas arriver. Avant que je ne puisse m'éloigner, il était assis sur mes hanches, me chatouillant les côtes. Peu importe ce que je faisais, je n'arrivais pas à le repousser et peu de temps après, je criai, « T'as gagné, t'as gagné ! »

Il s'arrêta enfin, et nous rîmes tous les deux si fort que les larmes coulaient sur nos visages. « Je t'aime, » dit-il alors qu'il se retirait de moi.

« Je t'aime, aussi, » répondis-je.

« On devrait probablement dormir, on a une grosse journée demain, » dit-il après quelques instants de silence. « Mais on peut encore attendre, je dois prendre quelque chose. Attend juste une seconde, je reviens. » Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui était si important pour qu'il doive aller le chercher tout de suite, mais alors que j'y réfléchissais et que je l'entendais se déplaçait dans l'appartement, je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps pour savoir parce qu'il revint en un éclair. Il revint avec un plateau dans ses mains. _Hmm, Edward nu avec le dîner,_ ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser. « Je sais pas pour toi mais je suis affamé et tu manges pour deux alors ça veut dire qu'avant d'aller dormir, on va manger quelque chose » sourit-il. Je ne pouvais pas le croire, il avait deux bouteilles de lait, deux tasses, deux serviettes de table et deux sandwichs. « Je suis allé à l'épicerie en bas de la rue après que tu as appelé au sujet de ton rendez-vous avec Alice. Je savais que tu attendrais pour manger avec moi. » Il me fit son sourire tordu.

« Comment tu savais ça ? » J'étais curieuse.

« Je le savais parce que tu es la personne la plus réfléchie que je connaisse. »

« Non, toi tu l'es, » ris-je.

« Non, tu l'es, plus d'argument maintenant, mange, » rit-il.

« D'accord, je suis affamée aussi » lui dis-je alors que j'essayais de retenir un bâillement. « Et Edward, merci. »

J'étais complètement crevée après son petit festival de chatouilles, mais je savais qu'il avait raison, je devais manger et je devais dormir. Alors j'engloutis la plupart du sandwich au poulet qu'il m'avait apporté et toute la bouteille de lait. Edward nettoya tout ce que nous laissâmes. Je le remerciai à nouveau de penser à l'avenir et de nous avoir apporté un dîner, puis je posai ma tête sur son torse, et me blottis de contentement contre son flanc, pendant qu'il tirait le drap et la couette jusqu'à mon menton. Je ne me souvins pas de grand chose après ça vu que je m'endormis rapidement avec les bras d'Edward enroulés fermement autour de moi.

**~*PPT*~**

Le matin arriva beaucoup trop tôt. Avant même que je n'aies l'impression d'avoir dormi plus que quelques minutes, Edward me secouait doucement les épaules. « Bella, mon amour, c'est l'heure de te lever. Eric est là pour m'aider à sortir le lit, puis on doit rencontrer ton propriétaire et prendre la route. »

« Je ne veux pas, » me plaignis-je, roulant et tirant la couette sur ma tête.

« Je sais, bébé, mais il est temps. Tout pour ce à quoi on a travaillé ces dernières semaines est là maintenant. Il est temps de rentrer à la maison. »

Ce petit mot me fit bouger plus qu'autre chose qu'il aurait pu dire. _Maison_. Il était temps de rentrer à la maison avec Edward.

Une heure et demie plus tard, tout était fait et nous étions dans mon pick-up. Vu que dans quelques mois nous allions vivre dans la maison plutôt que dans l'appartement d'Edward, j'avais décidé de garder mon lit. Nous en avions parlé et nous avions décidé de transformer l'une des quatre chambres de la maison de son grand-père en chambre d'ami, et en gardant mon lit queen size, nous n'aurions pas besoin d'en acheter un plus tard. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire intérieurement quand je me souvins de la 'chambre d'ami' dans son appartement, dans laquelle il n'y avait même pas de lit. C'était plus une pièce de stockage qu'une chambre d'ami, et définitivement la seule pièce de l'appartement qui ne semblait pas appartenir au reste parce que son appartement était tellement bien décoré. Finalement, après avoir acheté quelques cafés et sandwichs pour le petit-déjeuner au drive du fast-food, nous étions sur la I 90, en route vers la maison.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, bye bye Seattle, let's go pour Chicago!<em>

_Alors, ce chapitre? Vous avez aimé? Détesté? Dîtes-moi tout :)_

_Je vous souhaite une très bonne nuit et vous dit à Vendredi pour 'My Facebook Reunion Traduction'^^_

_Gros bisous!_


	21. Rentrer à la maison

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Hello world! Comment vous allez?_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte._

_**lilison:** Coucou! Merci pour ta review :). C'est clair qu'Alice est très vite pardonnée, mais elles sont meilleures amies et puis Bella déménage donc elle a voulu régler les choses avant de partir^^. A bientôt!_

_**Frakade, aussidagility:** Coucou les filles, merci pour vos reviews :) Contente que ce chapitre vous ait plu. Je vous dit à très vite ;) xoxo_

_Et merci à ma super bêta, Missleez :)_

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 21 : Rentrer à la maison<span>

**Edward**

A la fin de la première journée, après douze heures de route une fois que nous nous fûmes arrêtés pour déjeuner, dîner et pour quelques arrêts toilette, nous l'avions fait dans une petite ville à environ un tiers du chemin vers le Montana. Nous aurions pu aller dans un fast-food et perdre deux heures, mais c'était assez mauvais que nous l'ayons fait pour déjeuner, je ne voulais pas que Bella mange cette saloperie plus que nécessaire. C'était calorique, mais pas nourrissant, et elle avait besoin de nourriture de qualité. Même si elle n'avait pas été enceinte, j'aurais voulu qu'elle mange sainement, donc j'évitais tout type de nourriture emballée. Mon vœux silencieux pendant ce voyage était que toute la nourriture que nous avions consommée devait être servie sur un plateau d'argent.

Aussi loin que je pouvais le dire, cette ville était plus petite que Forks, ce qui était vraiment quelque chose. Ayant grandi dans une grande ville, la seule fois où j'avais passé du temps dans une petite ville c'était les dimanche après-midi et pendant les vacances dans la maison des parents de ma mère, et Stone Park, avec sa population d'environ cinq mille habitants, était considérablement plus grande que ce que je pouvais voir de cet endroit. La seule raison pour laquelle je m'étais arrêté était parce que c'était remarquablement près de l'autoroute. Ça serait facile de repartir dans la matinée. En plus, j'étais fatigué et je supposais que Bella l'était aussi. Franchement, j'étais content que nous ayons trouver un motel dans toute la ville. Il y en avait en fait eu quelques uns, et j'avais choisi celui qui avait l'air le plus sympa. L'un deux qui se trouvait à la périphérie de la ville avait effectivement de bon tarifs. Je suggérai en plaisantant, que nous y restions.

« Vraiment ? Tu veux rester là ? » demanda Bella avec dégoût.

« Je parie qu'ils ont des lits vibrants, » dis-je sérieusement, essayant de ne pas rire pendant quelques minutes supplémentaires. « J'ai toujours voulu en essayer un. »

« Tu plaisantes, » dit-elle en me regardant dans le confinement du pick-up. « C'est dégoûtant. » Elle se tortillait mal à l'aise dans son siège alors qu'elle me regardait.

Je ne pus garder la plaisanterie plus longtemps et un sourire s'étala sur mon visage. J'avais aimé la regarder se tortiller, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que j'étais une boule visqueuse. « Oui, je plaisante. Tu n'as pas vraiment cru que j'allais t'emmener dans un motel minable avec des lits vibrants, pas vrai ? »

Elle souffla bruyamment. « Je suis tellement contente que tu dise ça, » répondit-elle. « Je ne voulais pas rester dans un endroit où tu payes à l'heure. » Elle riait maintenant, et j'étais content qu'elle ne semblait pas énervée par ma petite blague.

« Tu es bien trop précieuse pour moi pour que je t'emmène là, » lui assurai-je en prenant son visage en coupe dans une main et caressant sa joue avec mon pouce.

Lorsque nous trouvâmes un endroit de qualité dans lequel rester, nous entrâmes et je marchai avec notre sac dans une main et mon autre bras enroulé autour de la taille de Bella vers la chambre qui nous avait été attribuée par le réceptionniste de nuit. C'était une chambre standard avec deux grands lits, des rideaux qui suivaient avec les couvres-lits et un chauffage sous l'une des fenêtres de la chambre. La petite salle de bain comprenait une douche, pas de baignoire, et un toilette, le lavabo était juste derrière la porte. Et bien sûr, le porte-serviette obligatoire avec trois tailles de serviettes blanche en double.

Nous nous étions arrêtés pour dîner quelques heures avant, alors aucun de nous n'avait faim. Nous choisîmes le lit le plus éloigné de la porte et nous câlinâmes en regardant quelques vieux épisodes des Experts : Las Vegas sur le câble. Après le deuxième, Bella prit la télécommande sur la table de mon côté du lit et éteignis la télévision. « Alors, j'ai une question, » commença-t-elle.

Je me tournai légèrement pour lui faire face. « Laquelle ? »

« Quelques trucs, en fait, » dit-elle. « Tu as parlé à ta famille de... ce qui se passe ? Je veux dire, je ne les ai pas revus depuis avant qu'on le découvre. » Elle semblait nerveuse.

Je lui répondis honnêtement. « Non, je ne leur ai rien dit, et laisse-moi t'expliquer. Le première fois que tu as évoqué la possibilité, j'étais frustré par moi-même de ne pas m'être assuré qu'on s'était protégé. Puis quand tu m'as envoyé la photo ce lundi soir là, je n'arrêtais pas de penser que c'était un mauvais calcul, une erreur, » je m'arrêtai rapidement quand je vis l'expression sur son visage. Elle avait l'air fragile, comme si je la blessais avec chaque mot que je disais, donc je décidai de dire rapidement ce que j'allais dire parce que c'était honnête. Je pensais vraiment qu'elle devait connaître l'évolution à où j'en étais maintenant, j'étais heureux d'avoir ce bébé, était un processus, que quelque chose avait changé en moi pour me mettre à bord. Elle devait savoir que je n'étais pas parfait, mais que j'étais prêt à essayer de l'être pour elle.

« Mais ensuite, le lendemain, » continuai-je, « le jour où mon grand-père est mort, tout a changé pour moi. C'était comme si un interrupteur s'était enclenché dans mon cerveau. Tout a pris un sens, bien sûr, ce qui s'était passé, ne relevait pas du hasard ou n'était pas une erreur, » je continuai à la regarder dans les yeux, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle devait croire en mes paroles. « J'avais l'impression qu'en quelque sorte notre bébé était... il ne prenait pas la place de mon grand-père, mais plus que ça, tout a soudainement pris un sens pour moi. Je ne suis pas sûr de bien l'expliquer, mais je ne peux pas le décrire avec de meilleurs mots, » je pouvais voir qu'une partie de la peine était toujours dans ses yeux, mais on aurait dit qu'elle essayait de comprendre et d'accepter ce que je lui disais.

« Tu as pensé que c'était une erreur ? » murmura-t-elle, plaçant ma main gauche sur son ventre et la sienne par-dessus.

Je fermai les yeux fortement et sentis une sorte de chagrin traverser mon torse. J'en avais trop dit. Je devais faire mieux. J'espérais que je n'avais pas gâché tout ce que j'avais eu du mal à construire ces six dernières semaines, avec ma grande bouche. « Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. J'étais juste paniqué, Bella, et je pense qu'il est important que tu le comprennes. Erreur est le mauvais mot, tu as raison, erreur implique le regret. Je ne regrette pas le moins du monde, je te le jure. Tout ce que je t'ai dit, je le pensais, de mes déclarations d'amour au commentaire 'morbide' que j'ai dit à ton père, sur le truc biologique, ce que je t'ai dit dans la douche sur le fait que je ne voulais pas que tu aies honte car ce n'était pas le cas pour moi. Chaque mot était vrai.

Mais, je ne veux pas te mentir et te dire que j'étais bien dès le début, parce que ce n'est pas vrai. J'étais... nerveux quand tu m'as montré tes pilules, et choqué et, oui, déçu de moi lorsque le test s'est révélé positif. Hey, regarde-moi, » dis-je en soulevant doucement son menton, qu'elle avait baissé quand le mot 'déçu' avait franchi mes lèvres. « J'étais déçu de _moi_, pas de toi. »

« Mais si je m'étais souvenue pour les pilules, tu _n'aurais pas_ été déçu de toi, » chuchota-t-elle alors que les larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux et coulaient sur son visage.

Ma main gauche était toujours posée sur son ventre, et dans cet état fragile où je l'avais mise, et en l'enlevant j'avais peur que ça lui fasse encore plus mal, comme si elle interpréterait même un tout petit mouvement comme une sorte de rejet envers notre enfant. Alors je mis ma main droite à la place et la portai à son visage pour essuyer ses larmes. « Je ne suis pas déçu de toi, pas le moins du monde. Je ne suis pas bouleversé pour notre famille grandissante, je ne le suis plus, ça fait un moment maintenant. S'il te plaît, comprend-le. J'ai eu ces pensées et ces sentiments juste pendant quelques jours, et je te jure, Bella, je ne mentais pas quand je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas en colère. Je ne le suis pas. Et pour en revenir à ta question, je ne l'ai pas encore dit à mes parents ou à mon frère tout simplement parce que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Je pense qu'ils l'accepteront mieux si on est là-bas ensemble, juste comme on l'a fait avec tes parents. Tu me ferais l'honneur de m'accompagner chez eux pour leur dire ? » ressentis-je le besoin de demander, je ne voulais jamais rien prendre pour acquis avec Bella.

« Bien sûr que je vais venir avec toi, » dit-elle avec quelques larmes non versées dans les yeux.

« Merci, Bella. » Je la tirai vers moi avec mon seul bras qui ne reposait pas sur son ventre et lui fis un câlin, soulagé de voir que je n'avais pas tout gâché. « Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te demande pas d'annoncer la nouvelle, pas du tout. Je veux dire, c'est ma famille, mais franchement, Bella, ils t'aiment. Si tu es là-bas avec moi, ils prendront beaucoup mieux la nouvelle. Surtout ma mère. » Je m'arrêtai un instant pour imaginer la réaction de ma mère. Elle allait réellement être heureuse. Je souris à l'image d'elle qui se manifestait dans mon esprit.

« Quoi ? » demanda Bella, un sourire commença à glisser sur son visage triste lorsqu'elle vit mon sourire.

« Ma mère va être ravie, je te le promets. Elle va être incroyable, on verra bien. Je parie qu'elle va nous aider à préparer la maison, et faire toutes sortes de couvertures et des trucs pour ce petit gars, » je lui frottai le ventre affectueusement.

Bella essuya ses larmes. « Petit gars ? » demanda-t-elle. J'étais confus, et je sentis la réaction sur mon visage. « Tu viens d'appeler le bébé 'petit gars', » dit-elle, lisant mon expression.

Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais dit ça. « C'est vrai ? »

« Ouais, c'est vrai. » Elle souriait désormais, et j'étais très content d'avoir réussi à désamorcer la situation. « Alors, ça veut dire que tu espères avoir un garçon ? »

« J'espère pour la santé. » _Et la mienne._ Je détestais que la pensée ait même traversé mon esprit, et vu que quoi qu'il en soit il n'y avait aucun doute dans mon esprit que ce serait notre enfant, mais ce serait tellement plus facile si nous ne devions pas nous soucier des choses telles que les visites plus tard. Surtout des visites à l'autre bout du pays. Je réprimai un frisson à cette pensée.

« Tout le monde dit ça. Tu as sûrement une préférence pour le sexe ? »

« Non je ne pense pas, » dis-je avec sincérité. Vu qu'elle continuait à me regarder ostensiblement avec une expression qui disait _je ne te crois pas_, je finis par céder. « Bon, très bien, je suppose qu'un garçon serait plutôt sympa. Tu sais, quelqu'un à qui apprendre le base-ball et à réparer des voitures, non pas que tu ne peux pas enseigner ce genre de choses à une fille aussi, mais ce sont les expériences que j'ai vécues avec mon père, je pourrais si facilement me voir faire ça avec un fils. Mais tu sais, j'en viens à penser qu'une 'petite fille à papa' sonne plutôt incroyable, aussi. Une 'princesse' à gâter, je veux dire après toi bien sûr. » Je lui fis un clin d'œil et Bella leva les yeux au ciel puis sourit en retour.

« Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je pense que je serais heureuse avec les deux, aussi, » soupira-t-elle joyeusement. Je trouvai assez amusant que nous en étions tous les deux arrivés à exactement la même conclusion que je lui avais donné avant son regard qui tue, le sexe n'avait pas d'importance.

« Il y a autre chose que tu voulais me demander ? »

« Hm ? »

« Eh bien, tout à l'heure, tu as dit que tu avais 'quelques' questions à me poser. Ensuite je l'ai balayé avec ma première réponse. Alors, je me demandais juste s'il y avait d'autres choses dont tu voulais me parler. »

« En fait je pense qu'on y a déjà répondu en partie. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Ouais. Je me demandais surtout si tu avais une préférence pour le sexe, ce à quoi on a répondu. Mais, au-delà de ça, il y a une autre chose. Je me demandais si tu avais pensé à des prénoms ? »

Je jetai un coup œil dans sa direction et elle avait ce regard radieux chez elle, tous les sourires et l'émerveillement éclairaient ses yeux. Si magnifique. Vu que j'avais déjà mis mon pied dans ma bouche une fois ce soir et que je n'avais aucune envie de le refaire, je décidai de laisser cette question sur le côté pour l'instant. Alors je me penchai et embrassai le bout de son nez à la place. « Je pense qu'on a huit mois pour choisir un prénom. Ça devrait être assez de temps, tu ne crois pas ? » Je la regardai dans les yeux, souriant de façon rassurante.

Elle hocha la tête en accord et sourit de contentement.

**~*PPT*~**

Le lendemain, alors que nous roulions dans le Dakota du sud, Bella me lança une autre question, une à laquelle je m'attendais mais qui me prit tout de même au dépourvu. « Qu'est-ce que tu penserais d'un test de paternité ? »

Je la regardai avant de reposer mes yeux sur la route. Retirant ma main gauche du volant, je la passai dans mes cheveux et soupirai, pensif. J'y avais pensé presque tout le temps pendant deux semaines et demie, depuis que la possibilité avait été évoquée dans ce café misérable. « Je peux comprendre pourquoi tu en veux un, » lui dis-je au lieu de répondre à la question. J'espérais que ce serait suffisant.

« Bien sûr. Et je sais que je t'ai promis que tu n'avais pas à t'en faire. Mais tu ne veux pas savoir avec certitude ? »

_D'accord, pas assez bien._ « Je suppose qu'il y a des avantages et des inconvénients, comme tout le reste. »

« J'aimerais vraiment que tu me donnes une réponse claire, » dit-elle, de toute évidence frustrée.

Je détestais devoir discuter de ça. Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas toujours remettre ça, et je supposais que c'était probablement mieux de tout mettre à plat le plus tôt possible que plus tard, mais ce n'était toujours pas une conversation plaisante à avoir. « Je suis prêt à en faire un. C'est le mieux que je puisse faire, » dis-je en m'excusant. Ça sembla faire l'affaire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ces tests ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tout ça implique ? On doit attendre que le bébé soit né, ou il y a des options qui s'offrent à nous avant ? »

« Je n'en ai jamais fait ou même pratiqué, mais du peu de recherches que j'ai fait, il est possible d'en faire un avant la naissance. Sauf si tu t'opposes à faire une amniocentèse. »

« C'est le truc où ils rentrent une aiguille vraiment énorme dans mon ventre, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. Mais, ils en font assez régulièrement, alors il y a très peu de risque. »

« Mais, qu'en est-il de la douleur ? Je ne supporte pas très bien la douleur. Ou le sang. »

« C'est malheureux, parce que tu vas devoir faire beaucoup de tests sanguins au cours des prochains mois. »

« Vraiment ? » Elle semblait dégoûtée à cette idée.

« Des trucs standard, bébé, tu n'as rien à craindre. »

« Sauf l'énorme aiguille, » murmura-t-elle.

« Bella, une amniocentèse est moins douloureux que de ce faire faire une piqûre, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, » lui assurai-je. Bien sûr, je n'avais aucun moyen de le savoir avec certitude, mais d'après tout ce qu'on m'avait enseigné à l'école de médecine et pendant ma résidence, c'était le cas. « J'ai aidé pour beaucoup d'entre elles, et après ça la mère dit toujours à quel point c'était moins douloureux que ce qu'elle attendait. Et puis, je serai là pour tout. Je viendrai avec toi à chaque rendez-vous avec le médecin, et te tiendrai la main tout le temps. Je sais qu'être là ne repoussera pas le malaise, mais au moins tu ne seras jamais seule. »

« Tu promets ? »

« Oui, je te le promets. »

« Très bien. Maintenant, tu as dit _très peu de risque._ Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a aucun risque du tout, » dit-elle, se rendant compte de mon choix de mots.

« C'est vrai. Tout comme toute autre intervention chirurgicale, que ce soit pour des patients hospitalisés ou ambulatoire, il y a toujours un certain risque. Mais je ne suis pas là pour t'inquiéter, alors laisse-moi juste te dire ceci sur la procédure. Moins d'un pour cent des femmes ont des problèmes. D'accord ? Alors rassure-toi. »

« Très bien, » dit-elle, ne semblant pas totalement convaincue mais tout de même plus calme qu'elle l'avait été à la première mention de l'amniocentèse. « Alors, » dit-elle quelques minutes plus tard, « ils vont mettre une énorme aiguille dans mon ventre, et qu'est-ce qu'ils vont chercher exactement ? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire un peu à son résumé trop simplifié de ce que j'avais dit. « Ton médecin va faire une échographie en même temps pour s'assurer qu'il, ou elle, ne touche pas le bébé. Puis ils vont prélever juste une petite quantité du liquide amniotique qui entoure le bébé. Ensuite ils vont aussi avoir besoin d'échantillons de sang de nous deux pour faire des comparaisons. Le laboratoire va probablement effectuer plusieurs tests sur les échantillons pour s'assurer que tout va bien, on leur demandera juste d'ajouter celui-ci à la liste. »

« Ça va être un problème ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas vraiment une situation normale, pas vrai ? »

« Honnêtement je ne peux pas te dire. Ce n'est pas une situation que j'ai vu avant, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça n'arrive jamais. Essaye de ne pas t'inquiéter, Bella, tout ira bien. Nous irons bien. »

« Je sais, je veux juste en finir avec ça. » Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle dit ça et on aurait dit qu'elle voulait continuer à parler de la procédure. Je ne le voulais vraiment pas, pas tout de suite en tout cas, alors je m'engageais sur un sujet similaire qui serait un peu plus plaisant.

« Alors, on doit te trouver un médecin dès qu'on sera à la maison, d'accord ? »

« Ouais. Tu as des suggestions ? »

« J'ai quelques personnes en tête, ouais. Tu veux un homme ou une femme ? »

« Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Je suppose que je serais un peu plus à l'aise avec une femme mais ce qui est le plus important c'est qu'on en trouve un à qui je peux faire confiance. Et un avec beaucoup d'expérience, Edward. Non pas que je ne te fais pas confiance, mais depuis qu'on prévoit de, bon sang, _demander_, ce test en plus, je veux quelqu'un qui en a pratiqué des milliers. Je ne veux pas faire partie de ce un pour cent. »

Je pensais à ce qu'elle avait dit, je ne voulais pas non plus qu'elle soit dans ce un pour cent. En quelques secondes, je sus qui lui recommander. Mais je devais lui poser une autre question d'abord. « Tu t'opposerais à voir quelqu'un dans ma clinique ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Ce serait sans doute mieux, en fait, comme ça tu seras à proximité pour les rendez-vous. »

« C'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé. Alors, ça te dérange pas si je te suggère le Docteur Snow ? C'est un homme, mais il est extrêmement expérimenté et il a beaucoup de sang-froid, et je lui confierais ma vie. Je ne recommanderais jamais quelqu'un que je n'ai pas fait, mais le Docteur Snow est vraiment quelqu'un de spécial. Je pense que tu l'aimeras. Il est le médecin le plus expérimenté que je connaisse, encore plus que mon père. »

Le soleil commençait à se coucher derrière nous, je n'avais même pas remarqué ses rayons dans mes rétroviseurs, j'avais tellement été absorbé par la conversation. « Très bien, s'il veut me voir, je donnerais une chance au Docteur Snow, » accepta Bella nerveusement.

Je souris, lui lançant un regard un coin. « Tu l'apprécieras, je te le promets. Il prendra bien soin de vous deux. »

Nous fîmes le reste du trajet sans conversation profonde.

**~*PPT*~**

**Bella**

Ça faisait du bien d'être de retour dans l'appartement d'Edward. La maison. J'avais considéré l'appartement de Seattle de moins en moins comme la maison au fil des jours depuis la semaine que j'avais passée ici avec Edward, ça semblait il y avait si longtemps maintenant. Le sentiment de vouloir quitter Seattle et vraiment commencer ma nouvelle vie s'était renforcé quand nous avions continué à emballer l'appartement. Au moment où nous étions partis, honnêtement j'étais excitée d'y aller. Je savais que ce ne serait pas tous les rubans et les boucles, des cœurs et des fleurs, que comme toute autre chose qui en valait la peine dans la vie, j'allais avoir quelques concessions à faire, mais je me sentais prête à relever le défi.

Il était difficile de croire que ça faisait plus de deux mois que j'étais censée avoir épousé Emmett. Ma vie était si radicalement différente de ce qu'elle avait été, mais_ tellement_ mieux.

Nous avions dû prendre un garde-meuble pour 'garder' mes cartons jusqu'à ce que tout soit finalisé avec le testament d'Harold Platt et nous pourrions emménager dans sa maison. Le grand-père d'Edward s'était incroyablement bien préparé et même si sa mort était survenue subitement, tout était prêt et son testament avait été facile à trouver dans un classeur dans l'une des chambres de la maison qui lui avait servi de bureau privé, même après sa retraite. Le notaire avait déjà contacté Edward, Esmée, et Jasper, les trois personnes nommées spécifiquement sur le testament, et vu qu'aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait contesté, le notaire s'attendait à ce que ça ne prenne pas trop longtemps, mais il nous avait conseillé de ne pas encore renoncer à l'appartement.

Le travail n'était en fait pas différent de celui à Seattle. Bien sûr, les gens étaient différents, sauf Jacob, mais c'était à peu près tout. Jacob était un souffle d'air frais après avoir travaillé directement pour Quil Ateara. Maître Ateara était très stoïque et professionnel, presque stricte. Jake était professionnel, bien sûr, mais il me traitait aussi comme un égal et avait insisté pour que je l'appelle par son prénom.

Mon arrivée à Chicago s'était presque alignée parfaitement avec une des dates de l'examen du barreau local. J'avais eu une semaine pour étudier les lois spécifiques de l'Illinois et j'avais passé l'examen il y avait deux semaines. J'attendais toujours les résultats, mais j'étais plutôt confiante pour ma performance. J'étais un peu nerveuse, l'échec était toujours une possibilité, mais en raison du fait que j'avais déjà été avocate pendant un an, le test n'avait pas semblé très difficile.

Selon Edward, j'étais désormais à environ dix semaines de grossesse, et il avait réussi à me mettre comme nouvelle patiente du Docteur Snow. C'était là-bas que je me rendais après avoir obtenu l'approbation de Jacob pour prendre ma demi-journée. Je ne lui avais pas encore dit que j'étais enceinte, juste que j'avais un rendez-vous chez le médecin. J'espérais avoir une sorte de réconfort que tout allait bien à ce rendez-vous, afin que nous puissions enfin le dire à d'autres personnes. Edward avait insisté sur le fait d'attendre pour le dire à sa famille jusqu'à après ce premier rendez-vous, ce qui avait été difficile à chaque fois que nous les avions vus pendant ces trois dernières semaines. L'omission me donnait l'impression de mentir chaque fois qu'Esmée me posait une question, même la plus simple comme 'comment tu vas ?' et je ne pouvais pas lui dire qu'elle allait être grand-mère. Edward m'avait dit qu'elle avait hâte d'avoir des petits-enfants à gâter, et ça rendait ça encore plus difficile. J'étais contente de travailler en ce moment de sorte que j'étais occupée et pas tentée de l'appeler pour toutes les petites choses.

Après un peu plus d'une heure de route, j'arrivai à la clinique d'Edward qui se situait en ville. Je me présentai à la réceptionniste, la même qui m'avait regardé de travers quand j'étais venue déjeuner ici avec Edward en juin. Elle ne sembla pas me reconnaître jusqu'à ce qu'elle me tende le presse-papier avec les documents 'nouvelle patiente' dessus et je dis, « Hm, je suis aussi censée voir le Docteur Cullen ici, pourriez-vous lui dire que Bella l'attend ? »

Elle cligna des yeux en me reconnaissant, et je m'attendais à une sorte de remake de la dernière fois où nous nous étions rencontrées. Mais, elle fut très cordiale, et dit, « Oui, bien sûr, Mademoiselle Swan. Je vais vous introduire auprès du Docteur Snow et faire savoir au Docteur Cullen que vous attendez. »

« Merci, » lui dis-je avec un sourire. Je n'étais pas entièrement sûre de la raison pour laquelle elle ne m'avait pas appréciée la dernière fois que j'étais venue, mais je n'allais rien faire pour que quelqu'un me déteste ici.

Je me retirai sur une chaise contre le mur de gauche et regardai les documents attachés au presse-papier que la réceptionniste blonde m'avait donnés. Je commençai à remplir les blancs et j'avais presque terminé quand je sentis une présence à côté de moi. Je regardai dans les yeux verts d'Edward.

« Hey, » saluai-je.

« Salut, » répondit-il en passant son bras autour de mes épaules. « Comment ça va ? »

« Bien. Je termine juste de remplir la paperasse. » Comme pour prouver mes paroles, je signai mon nom au bas du papier en fanfare.

« Je vais prendre ça pour toi, » dit-il, et je lui tendis le presse-papier. « Je ne sais pas si Kate te l'a dit, mais le Docteur Snow va aussi avoir besoin d'un échantillon d'urine, il y a des pots dans les toilettes, il suffit de suivre les instructions qu'il y a dedans ». Il m'orienta en direction des toilettes et apporta mon presse-papier à la jeune fille de la réception pendant que j'y allai. Après avoir suivi attentivement les instructions (je fus un peu surprise de voir le gros panier de pots et de marqueurs ainsi que les instructions pour donner un échantillon propre, scotchées au mur, juste comme Edward l'avait dit), je me lavai les mains et retournai sur ma chaise. Edward était déjà revenu sur sa chaise attendant après moi. Nous restâmes assis dans un silence confortable, nous tenant juste la main jusqu'à ce que mon nom soit appelé. L'assistante médicale nous conduisit dans la zone arrière, nous passâmes devant le bureau d'Edward jusqu'à une balance dans le couloir. Après avoir noté mon poids sur un bout de papier, elle nous mena dans la salle d'examen où je montai sur la table pendant qu'Edward prenait une chaise à côté de moi. Après que l'assistante en eut terminé avec mes signes vitaux, elle nous assura que le Docteur Snow serait là dans peu de temps. Il semblait qu'Edward ne bénéficiait pas d'un traitement spécial. Quinze bonnes minutes passèrent avant que le médecin entre dans la petite salle.

« Bonjour, » dit-il, en s'activant. Le Docteur Snow était plus âgé, ses cheveux et sa barbe avaient la même couleur que son nom. Il avait des rides de sourire autour de ses yeux, qui étaient d'un bleu étincelant, une couleur similaire à ceux de Jasper.

« Merci d'avoir accepté de vous occuper de Bella, Docteur Snow, » dit Edward en serrant la main du médecin.

« Naturellement, Docteur Cullen, » répondit-il. Le Docteur Snow reporta son attention sur moi. « Mademoiselle Swan, comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ? »

« Hm, eh bien, je vomis encore presque tous les jours, mais à part ça, je me sens plutôt normale. »

« Bien, bien, » murmura-t-il, prenant quelques notes sur son ordinateur. Il me fit m'allonger et appuya sur mon ventre, vérifiant la sensibilité, puis le mesura avec un mètre. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il dit, « Allons dans l'autre pièce et jetons un œil à votre bébé. » Il se leva de sa chaise à roulettes et nous mena dans une salle sombre avec une machine à ultrasons. Je me penchai vers Edward et lui murmurai à l'oreille, « Qu'est-ce qu'on va pouvoir voir si tôt ? »

« Principalement les battements du cœur, » me répondit-il en murmurant. « Et le Docteur Snow va prendre quelques mesures et nous donner une date d'accouchement plus définitive. »

Je hochai la tête, montai sur la table et me penchai en arrière contre l'oreiller qui se trouvait là. Il versa un truc gluant sur mon abdomen et alluma la machine, passant le transducteur sur ma peau. Au bout de quelques secondes, je pus voir comme une petite lumière clignoter sur l'écran. « C'est ça... ? » murmurai-je.

« Oui, » me dit Edward. « Ce sont les battements de son cœur. Ça semble bien, Bella. Il est en très bonne santé. »

« Vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche, » dit le Docteur Snow en nous souriant. Je me sentis rayonnante. Jusqu'à présent, tout était bon. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'essuyai le gel sur mon ventre pendant que le médecin donnait quelques documents sur notre rendez-vous à Edward. « Il semblerait que nous devrions attendre ce bébé pour le douze mars, » nous dit-il.

« Merci, Docteur, » dit Edward.

« C'est avec plaisir, » nous assura-t-il. « Prenez votre temps ici, je vous verrai dans un mois, Bella. »

Je hochai la tête et le Docteur Snow quitta la pièce, nous laissant seuls Edward et moi. « Quand est-ce qu'on devrait lui demander pour le... tu sais ? L'autre test ? » demandai-je hésitante.

« Bientôt, mais ce n'est pas urgent pour le moment. » Je lui lançai un regard sceptique. J'étais un peu nerveuse de faire ce test, mais je voulais le faire quand même. J'avais besoin de savoir avec certitude que Edward était le père. Même s'il disait que ça n'avait pas d'importance pour lui, c'était important pour ma tranquillité d'esprit. « Il va encore falloir attendre au moins huit à dix semaines avant de pouvoir faire ce test, alors on lui en parlera lors de ton prochain rendez-vous, » promit-il en voyant l'expression sur mon visage.

« Très bien, » acquiesçai-je.

« Tout va bien Bella ? »

« Oui, je vais très bien. Et tu avais raison pour le Docteur Snow, je l'aime beaucoup. Il m'a fait me sentir à l'aise dès le début. »

« C'est super Bella, j'avais un bon pressentiment. »

« Je sais. » Je tendis la main et entrelaçai mes doigts aux siens. « Je suppose qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour te persuader de revenir à la maison plus tôt avec moi aujourd'hui, pas vrai Docteur Cullen ? » Je levai les yeux vers lui à travers mes cils.

« Aussi tentante qu'est ton offre Mademoiselle Swan, » il agita son doigt vers moi et secoua la tête en guise de faux avertissement, « Je dois y aller. J'ai quelques patients de plus à voir cet après-midi, mais ensuite je suis tout à toi. »

« Très bien. Tu ne peux pas blâmer une fille d'avoir essayé. Je ne travaille pas pour le reste de la journée, alors je te verrai à la maison plus tard, » lui dis-je.

« Je t'aime, » dit-il, se penchant et picorant mes lèvres.

« Je t'aime, aussi, » dis-je. Je conduisis mon pick-up jusqu'à la maison en réfléchissant à tout ce qui s'était passé cet après-midi, et souris comme une imbécile pendant tout le trajet. J'étais ravie de tout ce qui s'était passé et me retrouvai à être impatiente d'être au mois de mars.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, leur nouvelle vie commence à Chicago. Et puis ils ont enfin vu leur petit bébé, mais il va falloir patienter encore un peu avant de savoir qui est le père :P<em>

_J'attends vos avis avec impatience^^_

_Je vous dis à vendredi, passez une bonne soirée ;)_

_xoxo_


	22. Souvenirs et aller de l'avant

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonsoir les filles! Comment vous allez?_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte._

_**lilison, aussidagility:** Coucou! Merci pour vos reviews :). Il va falloir être patientes les filles ;) xoxo  
><em>

_**nana10:** Coucou! Merci pour ta review :) Contente que ça t'ait plu^^. xoxo  
><em>

_Et merci à ma super bêta, Missleez :)_

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 22 : Souvenirs et aller de l'avant<span>

**Edward**

J'eus une pensée horrible quelques heures après que Bella ait quitté le bureau. A quelle heure était son rendez-vous ? Je ne me souvenais pas. Je regardai ma montre et découvris que ça faisait déjà près de cinq heures, alors je me demandai, j'espérais vraiment, était-elle déjà rentrée avant que le service de James commence ? J'espérais sincèrement que oui. Je savais que c'était mon travail de la protéger elle et le bébé, mais il n'y avait littéralement rien que je pouvais faire maintenant. Je me forçai à me concentrer sur mes patients, parce que quelle qu'était ma vie personnelle, j'avais aussi des obligations envers eux, et ce n'était pas quelque chose que je pouvais me permettre de prendre à la légère.

Je marchai jusqu'à la salle six et saluai la femme qui attendait patiemment sur la table d'examen. Levant les yeux vers son visage, je fus agréablement surpris de voir la femme de mon ami Jared, Kim. Puis je fus immédiatement gêné quand je réalisai que je n'avais pas reconnu (ou fait attention à) son nom sur le dossier. Lui souriant chaleureusement, essayant de cacher le fait que j'étais surpris de la voir ici, je dis, « Bonjour, Kim. »

Elle sourit en retour et répondit, « Hey, Edward. » Ça ne me dérangeait même pas qu'elle n'utilise pas mon titre. Je connaissais Jared et Kim depuis presque aussi longtemps que j'écrivais à Bella. Ça aurait probablement été encore plus gênant pour elle de devoir m'appeler autrement.

« Alors, comment va Jared ? » demandai-je en tirant mon tabouret rembourré noir à roulettes vers la table recouverte de papier.

« Il va bien, » me dit-elle. « Comment était Seattle ? »

J'y repensai, essayant de déchiffrer sur quel de mes voyages à Seattle elle me questionnait. Honnêtement, je ne me souvenais pas à quel point j'avais parlé de ces deux voyages à Jared. Alors que je réfléchissais, je regardai le dossier de Kim. La petite conversation était bien, mais je devais faire mon travail aussi. Selon son contrôle sur les documents, elle avait récemment développé une éruption cutanée qui l'inquiétait. J'examinai les zones qu'elle me montrait sur ses mains, je regardai attentivement sa peau pendant que je répondais à sa question. « Seattle était... intéressant, » lui dis-je honnêtement. « Jared a dit que tu avais fini par faire deux voyages, pas vrai ? » Alors que je regardais les zones sèches et rouges qui recouvraient actuellement sa peau claire, je sus tout de suite quel était le problème. « Est-ce que tu as récemment changé de marque de savon pour les mains ou de gants en caoutchouc ? »

« Ouais » admit-elle, presque timidement.

« C'est juste une réaction allergique. Je vais te prescrire un peu de crème, et tu iras mieux dans une semaine ou deux. »

« Merci. Je suppose que je devrais revenir à mon ancienne marque. »

« C'est probablement une bonne idée, » lui dis-je en écrivant sur l'ordonnance pendant que je parlais. Je fis également en sorte de lui expliquer la meilleure façon d'utiliser la crème pour des résultats optimaux.

Après quelques hochements de tête et à m'assurer qu'elle comprenait mes instructions, elle revint sur ma question précédente. « Quoi qu'il en soit, oui, Jared m'a dit que tu étais reparti. De plus, je n'ai pas pu te voir le mois dernier. »

« Je m'en excuse, mais je ne suis pas désolé de ne pas avoir été là, » ris-je. « J'étais exactement là où je devais être, » ajoutai-je sérieusement, laissant mon esprit vagabonder vers Bella pendant juste une fraction de seconde.

Mes pensées furent ramenées à la clinique quand Kim parla à nouveau. « Avec ta correspondante, c'est ça ? »

Je roulai loin de la table et me levai, pour laver mes mains dans l'évier. Regardant à nouveau vers Kim, je dis, « Oui. Bella. » Je sentis un sourire digne du chat de Cheshire étirer mes lèvres lorsque je prononçai son prénom.

« D'accord, cette expression implique quelque chose de plus que des correspondants. » Kim me regardait d'un œil critique. _Je n'ai pas encore tout expliqué à Jared ? Woaw, je suis vraiment un ami minable._

« Tu as raison, c'est le cas, » reconnus-je sa déclaration. « Mais, » je regardai ma montre à nouveau, « je suis un peu en retard là. » Son visage se baissa légèrement, alors j'ajoutai à la hâte, « Écoute, je sais que ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas passé du temps ensemble. Laisse-moi parler à Bella, tu parles à Jared et peut-être qu'on pourrait faire un truc ensemble ce week-end ? Vous pourriez venir chez nous pour dîner ou quelque chose ? »

« Attend une minute. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'tu vas parler à Bella' ? Et 'chez nous' ? »

Je ne pus empêcher les coins de ma bouche de se relever légèrement à ses questions. « Je suis en retard, » lui rappelai-je. « Mais qu'en est-il pour l'invitation à dîner ? »

« Ça semble très bien. Mais, je peux te le dire tout de suite, ce soir c'est le seul soir que Jared n'est pas de garde, alors ce week-end ce n'est définitivement pas possible ». Elle s'arrêta, réfléchissant. « Je ne sais pas avec certitude quand on pourra venir après ça sans vérifier nos plannings. A moins que tu veuilles qu'on se voit ce soir ? »

Je m'arrêtai, réfléchissant à ça. Je voulais vraiment que Bella puisse rencontrer mes amis. Elle n'avait rencontré personne en dehors de ma famille et ses collègues, et même si elle n'avait pas l'air malheureuse, je pensais que ce serait bien si nous avions des gens sur lesquels nous pourrions compter pour faire des choses en dehors de mes parents. Mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas m'engager sans en avoir au moins parler à Bella au téléphone d'abord. « Dis à Jared de m'appeler vers dix-huit heures et on pourra voir ça, » lui dis-je.

« Marché conclus, » répondit-elle en souriant. « Merci, Edward. Je te vois bientôt. »

Avec un bref hochement de tête, je quittai la pièce.

J'eus deux patients de plus après Kim, ayant tous les deux juste un rhume. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose pour eux. Je me lavai les mains très soigneusement après les avoir ausculté afin d'éviter d'attraper leur maladie. La dernière chose que je voulais c'était de ramener quelque chose à la maison que Bella attraperait. Après une demie-heure, je pus enfin me retirer dans mon bureau et sortir mon portable du tiroir du haut de mon bureau. Il y avait un texto de Bella qui avait été envoyé à quatorze heures trente. J'espérais que ça signifiait qu'elle était rentrée à la maison et qu'elle n'avait pas eu à faire face à James aujourd'hui. Vu que je travaillais plus près de l'appartement qu'elle, j'arrivais avant elle la plupart du temps et la rencontrais dans le hall. Mais vu qu'elle avait pris un jour de congé pour le rendez-vous, elle était rentrée seule à la maison. Son message était un simple _Je t'aime. _Juste au moment où j'eus terminé de le lire, il disparut pour révéler l'identification de l'appelant qui indiquait que Jared m'appelait. « Allô ? » répondis-je.

« Hey, mec, Kim m'a dit que tu voulais qu'on se voit bientôt, » répondit-il, allant droit au but.

« Ouais, mais j'ai pas encore eu la chance de parler à Bella. Je veux vraiment que vous la rencontriez, mais je ne peux pas lui apporter ça sans m'assurer qu'elle soit prête pour avoir de la compagnie. »

« Ouais, Kim m'en a parlé. Alors, Bella est ici ? »

Je soupirai. J'étais vraiment un ami horrible. « Ça fait trop longtemps que je t'ai pas parlé, » murmurai-je, me haïssant d'avoir laissé ça se produire. Je veux dire, Bella était... eh bien, _Bella,_ et je m'étais permis d'être tellement distrait par elle que j'avais négligé mes autres amis. Alors, je me lançai dans la version abrégée de mon histoire avec Bella, faisant de mon mieux pour laisser de côté les détails sanglants sur la façon dont sa relation avec Emmett s'était terminée, mais seulement que c'était _le cas_. Et la grossesse. C'était une partie très réelle de nos vies désormais, mais il n'était pas nécessaire de déjà le dire à Jared. Nous pourrions leur dire dans quelques semaines, une fois que nous saurions un peu plus de choses avec certitude.

Quand j'eus terminé, Jared dit. « Woaw. Juste... woaw. C'est une sacré histoire Edward. »

« Je sais, » lui dis-je. « J'ai l'impression d'être le salaud le plus chanceux du monde en ce moment, et je ne veux rien faire, peu importe le moment, pour gâcher ça. »

« Bon, eh bien, Kim t'a dit que ce soir était la seule soirée de la semaine où je ne suis pas de garde aux urgences, pas vrai ? »

« Ouais, elle me l'a dit. J'espère que ça va se faire, mais encore une fois, je dois d'abord vérifier à la maison. »

« Mec, tu m'as l'air un peu différent de la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Si je me souviens bien, tu étais assez tendu sur tout ce qui se passait entre vous il n'y a pas si longtemps. »

« C'est vrai. Mais, au risque de ressembler à un écolier immature, j'ai gagné. » Il éclata de rire et je réalisai que je ressemblais exactement à l'écolier immature que je venais de mentionner, et je ressentis le besoin de revenir sur cette remarque dans l'espoir qu'il ne me la ressortirait pas plus tard. «Non pas que Bella soit un prix à gagner, bien sûr. »

« Bien sûr, » répéta Jared, se moquant toujours de moi.

Maintenant, je savais que j'étais dans la merde. « Mec, tu dois me promettre que tu ne vas mentionner ça à nouveau, » implorai-je.

« Tu sais que je ne vais pas t'abandonner à ton sort comme ça, » dit-il.

« Merci, » soufflai-je.

« Très bien, appelle ta 'femme' et tiens-moi au courant. »

Il fit une pause pendant un moment, réfléchissant à ça. Ça semblait amusant qu'il ait choisi ce mot, vu que c'était exactement ce que je voulais faire d'elle, mais je ne le pouvais tout simplement pas. Pas encore. « Ouais, d'accord. Je te rappelle tout à l'heure. »

« A plus tard. »

Je refermai le clapet de mon téléphone avant de le rouvrir et de composer le numéro de Bella. « Est-ce que tu serais d'accord d'avoir des invités ce soir ? » dis-je dès qu'elle eut répondu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'invité' ? » demanda-t-elle, semblant nerveuse.

« Je suis tombé sur une vieille amie aujourd'hui. Tu te souviens que je t'ai parlé de mon ami Jared, pas vrai ? »

Il y eut une pause à l'autre bout du fil puis elle répondit lentement, « Je ne pense pas que tu aies parlé de lui depuis qu'on est ensemble, mais je me souviens vaguement de ce nom dans certaines de tes anciennes lettres. Vous étiez à l'école de médecine ensemble, c'est ça ? » Elle n'avait pas l'air sûre d'elle.

« Oui, » lui dis-je, confirmant ses soupçons. « Eh bien, sa femme est venue se faire ausculter aujourd'hui, et j'ai réalisé que ça faisait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus. J'aimerais que tu les rencontres, et le meilleur moment pour eux c'est ce soir. Alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« C'est très bien, je suppose, » dit-elle, semblant réticente.

« Non, je veux que tu sois honnête, » lui dis-je. « Ce n'est pas parce que c'est mieux pour eux ce soir, que ça veut dire que c'est mieux pour nous. Si tu es fatiguée ou si tu veux juste passer une soirée tranquille ou quelque chose, c'est bon pour moi. Dis-moi juste ce que tu en penses, bébé. Je ne peux pas t'aider et faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi si tu ne t'ouvres pas à moi. »

« Eh bien, _honnêtement,_ » j'avais l'impression qu'elle se moquait un peu de moi avec son ton, « un peu plus de temps aurait été bien, mais c'est vraiment à la dernière minute. »

« D'accord, pas de problème. Je vais prévoir quelque chose la prochaine fois que Jared ne travaillera pas. »

« Non, ne fais pas ça. Si je suis la seule à ne pas être d'accord, alors c'est ridicule d'annuler pour moi. »

« C'est pas gravé dans la pierre, Bella, » lui rappelai-je.

« Edward, rappelle-le et dis-leur de venir vers vingt heures. Prend juste des lasagnes surgelées ou quelque chose en chemin. Ça sera bien pour moi de rencontrer tes amis. Je ne connais vraiment personne ici en dehors du travail et d'ailleurs, ils sont importants pour toi alors ils le sont pour moi aussi, je veux vraiment apprendre à connaître les gens desquels tu es proche. »

« Merci d'être si compréhensive Bella, ça va être génial, vous allez vraiment bien vous entendre, j'en suis certain. » Je me sentais tellement soulagé que la situation semblait s'arranger, pour le moment. Me penchant dans mon siège, je mis le contact. Pendant la conversation, j'étais parti du bureau jusqu'à la voiture. Je n'étais pas entièrement sûr de quand ça s'était passé, réalisai-je. _Oh, eh bien._ « Je suis vraiment désolé je n'y avais pas pensé et j'aurais dû te demander d'abord. »

« C'est bon, » dit-elle d'une voix qui me fit clairement l'imaginer en train de rouler des yeux pendant qu'elle parlait. « Mais sérieusement, si tu viens à la maison avec quelque chose de difficile à cuisiner, eh bien... ne fais pas ça, d'accord ? Et quelque chose qui sera bon avec de la salade, d'accord ? On a cette laitue et des tomates à utiliser. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire un peu à sa menace. « Je vais te laisser maintenant, d'accord ? Je vais m'arrêter à l'épicerie et je serai à la maison avant que Jared et Kim arrivent, je te le promets. »

« Tu ferais mieux. »

« Oui. Je t'aime. Bye. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Je raccrochai. J'avais un appel rapide de plus à faire avant de quitter le parking. Je recomposai le numéro de Jared et lui fis savoir que Bella était d'accord pour ce soir à vingt heures. Puis je partis à l'épicerie.

Lorsque j'entrai dans le magasin, le rayon floral était à côté de la porte. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'y arrêter, d'autant plus que j'avais contrarié ma petite-amie. Je voulais ramener plus que juste de la nourriture à la maison. Juste à côté du comptoir, je trouvai le truc parfait : un vase en verre plein d'iris rose, d'œillets, de marguerites blanches, et de roses rouges avec la bonne quantité de feuillage pour faire ressortir les fleurs.

Puis je réalisai que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit quelque chose à Bella mis à part les textos. Alors j'attrapai une de ces petites cartes sur le comptoir du fleuriste et écrivis, en choisissant mes mots avec soin. Je n'avais la place pour à peine deux phrases pour écrire tous ce que je voulais lui dire. Vu que la partie florale était fermée pour l'après-midi, j'eus le luxe d'écrire sans qu'un vendeur plane autour de moi.

_Bella,_

_Encore une fois, mes plus sincères excuses pour ne pas t'avoir prévenue avant pour ce soir. Ça n'a jamais été mon intention de te contrarier, et vu que je réalise que je ne peux pas éviter de faire ça tout le temps, je ferais de mon mieux pour garder ces moments à un minimum. Je t'aime._

Je voulais en dire plus, mais j'étais au bout de la carte. Donc je terminai en la signant,

_Pour toujours, Edward._

Armé du vase, j'avançai jusqu'au rayon des produits surgelés, prenant des lasagnes comme Bella l'avait suggéré, puis j'allai à la boulangerie pour le pain à l'ail, et dans les rayons du vin pour prendre quelques bouteilles. Je savais qu'ils aimaient le vin mais je n'étais pas sûr s'ils préféraient le rouge ou le blanc, alors je pris une bouteille de chaque, deux bouteilles de Yellow Tail, une de Pinot Grigio et une de Shiraz, juste pour être du bon côté, et une bouteille de jus de raisin blanc pour Bella. Satisfait de mes sélections, je retournai jusqu'à la caisse, puis passai la porte une fois que j'eus payé.

Quand j'entrai dans l'immeuble, je fus accueilli pas James dans le hall. Pendant le mois dernier, j'avais commencé à comprendre l'hésitation de Bella à être près de lui. Il avait toujours été très cordial, poli, même envers moi, et j'avais toujours vécu seul alors rien dans son comportement aurait pu me mettre la puce à l'oreille. Mais il y avait des petites choses qui m'avaient montré l'hésitation de Bella envers lui. Je n'arrivais pas tout à fait à mettre le doigt dessus, mais il semblait différent, surtout maintenant qu'elle était tout le temps là. Mais j'avais trop de choses à faire ce soir, pour me soucier de lui. Bien que, je me promis à moi-même que si jamais il faisait quelque chose pour confirmer ses craintes et ses inquiétudes, je lui passerai un savon.

Alors avec un simple et bref signe de tête, je me dépêchai de passer devant lui jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Puis je réalisai que même si ce n'était pas nécessaire, ce serait décent que je lui fasse savoir que Bella et moi attendions des invités ce soir. Alors, avec un soupir silencieux, je tournai les talons et retournai au comptoir où il travaillait. Il leva les yeux vers moi quand j'approchai. « Bonsoir, James. »

« Bonsoir, Docteur. »

« Mademoiselle Swan et moi attendons des invités ce soir. Peut-être que vous vous souvenez de mes amis, Jared et Kim Kumler ? Ils arriveront vers vingt heures. Vous pouvez les envoyer directement, pas besoin d'appeler d'abord. »

Il me regarda avec ce qui pourrait être décrit comme de la jalousie, et je n'étais pas tout à fait de sûr de pourquoi. Est-ce que ça pourrait être sa réaction à la mention de Bella ? Je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir si c'était ça, après tout j'avais probablement arboré cette expression pendant les semaines qui avaient précédé le dix-neuf juin. Puis ses traits redevinrent normaux et il répondit, « Très bien, Monsieur. Je vous enverrai les Kumler quand ils arriveront. »

« Merci, » répondis-je rapidement, prenant le vase sur le comptoir où je l'avais posé pendant que je lui parlais, et je retournai vers l'ascenseur. Je sortis de l'ascenseur et entrai dans notre appartement donnant les fleurs et un baiser à Bella.

« Elles sont splendides. Tu n'étais vraiment pas obligé de m'acheter des fleurs, mais merci, Edward. Je les adore, » s'enthousiasma-t-elle en les voyant. J'étais content qu'elle les aime, je n'achetais pas souvent des fleurs, mais quand je le faisais, j'avais un œil convenable dessus, grâce à ma mère, la décoratrice d'intérieur.

« De rien, » murmurai-je dans ses cheveux.

Le soirée se déroula sans accroc, et Bella et Kim s'entendirent à merveille. Je me frappai mentalement de ne pas avoir organisé ça avant. Au moment où Kim et Jared furent prêts à partir, les filles avaient déjà prévu une date pour déjeuner ce week-end.

« Tu as changé ce gars, Bella, » lui dit soudainement Jared à la fin, posant une main lourde sur son épaule.

« Comment ça ? » dit-elle avec quelque chose combiné entre la confusion et un sourire narquois.

« Il est juste tellement plus heureux avec toi ici, c'est un peu difficile à expliquer. »

« Les gens disent la même chose de moi, » murmura Bella.

« Je suppose que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre alors, » dit Kim, gentiment. Je vis le rougissement de Bella, et franchement je sentis un peu le mien, juste au bout de mes oreilles.

« D'accord, maintenant vous nous avez embarrassé tous les deux » dis-je en posant mon bras sur les épaules de Bella, « merci d'être venu. » C'était une façon sympa de les mettre à la porte. Ça avait été une soirée fabuleuse, mais je savais que Bella était fatiguée.

« Merci de nous avoir invités, » dit Kim, toujours la diplomate des deux. Elle attrapa la main de son mari et le tira vers la porte avec un simple, « Je te vois samedi, Bella. »

« J'ai hâte d'y être. Bonne nuit. C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer. »

« De même, » lui dit Jared. Puis ils partirent.

Quand la porte se ferma derrière eux, les yeux de Bella se fermèrent presque instantanément. Je la pris dans mes bras et dis, « Merci d'avoir accepté de faire ça ce soir. Je sais que tu ne te sentais pas très bien d'avoir des invités, mais je pense que ça s'est bien passé, pas toi ? »

« Si. Je les apprécie vraiment. Et tu sais, je suis contente que tu les aies invités. »

Au moment où nous arrivâmes dans la chambre, la seule chose que nous avions à l'esprit c'était dormir.

***~PPT~***

Samedi après-midi pendant que Bella déjeunait avec Kim, je reçus un appel de Maître Jenks, le notaire en charge du testament de mon grand-père. Il m'appelait pour me dire que tout était réglé et que vu que personne ne contestait la volonté de mon grand-père, il avait put le faire passer au tribunal très rapidement.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » lui demandai-je. Bella aurait compris son charabia juridique, mais je n'avais vraiment pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il me disait. Je comprenais la biologie et la médecine, mais pas le droit.

« Ça signifie, Docteur Cullen, que vous êtes libre de vous installer dans la maison tout de suite. Vous pouvez emménager aujourd'hui si vous voulez. Ou si vous avez l'intention de la vendre, alors vous seriez dans votre droit de le faire aussi. »

« Vous plaisantez ! » m'exclamai-je. C'était une nouvelle fantastique.

« Je connais un bon agent immobilier si vous cherchez à vendre » poursuivit Jenks, mais je l'interrompis.

« Non, merci. Nous prévoyons de vivre là-bas. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça arrive si tôt. »

« C'était un testament très simple sans trop de stipulations. Monsieur Platt était très bien préparé, et vu qu'aucun des bénéficiaires n'a exprimé de plainte, c'était un cas très simple. »

« C'est excellent. Merci beaucoup. »

« De rien. »

« Alors, je peux aller visiter la maison tout de suite ? Ou dois-je faire autre chose ? » Je n'avais jamais hérité d'une maison avant, je ne connaissais pas vraiment la bonne procédure.

Bella rentra à ce moment-là et je lui fis signe de venir, je l'étreignis d'un bras. _Qui est-ce ?_ mima-t-elle avec sa bouche.

_Jenks, le notaire, _mimai-je en réponse. Ses yeux brillèrent d'excitation à cette nouvelle. J'entendis la voix du notaire à nouveau dans le téléphone. « Je vais avoir besoin que vous veniez à mon bureau et que vous signiez des papiers dès que vous le pourrez. Pouvez-vous venir lundi matin ? »

« Je travaille de sept heures à dix-huit heures, » dis-je.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Venez après, je vais rester plus tard pour vous. »

« Vous êtes sûr ? C'est vraiment bien au-delà, Maître Jenks. »

« C'est avec plaisir, Monsieur Cullen, vraiment. »

« Très bien, super alors. Nous serons là lundi après-midi. Mais, pouvons-nous aller à la maison maintenant, juste pour la voir ? »

« Vous avez une clé ? »

« Oui. » J'avais une clé de la maison depuis que j'avais dix-huit ans. Rendre visite à mes grands-parents était une de mes façons favorites de passer du temps en tant que jeune adulte.

« Alors n'hésitez pas. Nous nous verrons lundi. »

« Très bien, » lui dis-je à nouveau avant de raccrocher. Dès que mon téléphone fut rangé en toute sécurité dans ma poche, je me tournai vers Bella. « Ça te dirais d'aller voir notre nouvelle maison ? »

Nous roulâmes dans ma voiture vers Stone Park et peu de temps après, elle était là : la belle maison de mes grands-parents. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, ce fut soudainement beaucoup plus difficile que prévu de revenir ici. Je sentis un léger resserrement dans ma poitrine quand nous entrâmes dans le hall d'entrée et que je vis le tableau blanc de ma grand-mère contre le mur sur la droite. Je commençais même à me demander si c'était la bonne chose à faire après tout, est-ce que je pourrais faire ça ? Est-ce que je pourrais vivre dans cette maison qui renfermait tant de souvenirs pour moi ? Certains de mes plus vieux souvenirs, même. Comme une famille, nous venions ici tous les dimanche pour dîner, mes parents, Jasper et moi. Et quand on m'avait présenté une clé pour mon dix-huitième anniversaire, j'étais venu encore plus souvent. Chaque fois que j'avais juste besoin de parler à quelqu'un et que je n'avais pas envie d'en parler à mon père ou à ma mère, surtout pendant mes études à l'université et de médecine, je venais ici.

Soudain, un souvenir moins agréable me vint à l'esprit. Je fus frappé par la vue fâcheuse de mon grand-père dans le lit d'hôpital, et la sensation d'être jeté dehors par une douzaine de médecins et d'infirmières quand son moniteur de fréquence cardiaque s'était emballé. La fermeture des stores de cette fenêtre, et le regard désolé du médecin lorsqu'il était sorti de la chambre.

« Ça va ? » La voix de Bella me sortit de mes souvenirs.

Je clignai des yeux et la regardai. Elle avait l'air vraiment inquiète. Et la voir me regarder comme ça, le visage remplit d'émotion et d'amour me fit réaliser que c'était le bon endroit pour nous, ou du moins ça le serait bientôt. « Ouais, je vais bien, » lui dis-je. « Cette maison me rappelle juste quelques souvenirs. »

« Ça ne sera pas trop difficile pour toi de vivre ici ? » Et c'était la raison pour laquelle je l'aimais. Elle arrivait toujours à déterminer exactement ce qui n'allait pas chez moi et elle pourrait sacrifier ce qu'elle voulait pour me rendre heureux. Je savais qu'elle voulait vraiment cette maison. Elle s'était enthousiasmé pendant des heures sur à quel point elle était belle, quand nous étions rentrés à l'appartement après que je l'eus emmenée ici la première fois, puis quand je lui avais dit que j'en, nous, en avions hérité, elle avait été à cours de mots. Bien sûr, une partie de ça était dû au moment de ma révélation, au restaurant avec ses parents, mais quand même...

« Non, je veux garder la maison, » lui dis-je. Je le pensais, aussi. Aussi difficile que ça allait l'être dans la maison, je savais que ce serait encore plus difficile de la vendre. « Les souvenirs sont bons, et j'ai hâte d'ajouter les nôtres à ceux que j'ai déjà de cet endroit. »

« D'accord, » dit-elle en me souriant et prenant ma main dans la sienne. « Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait en premier ? »

« Commençons par simplement faire une visite, » suggérai-je. « Peut-être qu'on pourrait choisir quelle pièce sera quoi. Tu sais, à titre provisoire. »

« Ça me semble bien. » Alors, avec nos doigts entrelacés, nous commençâmes lentement à faire le tour de la maison, nous arrêtant d'abord dans la pièce principale, le salon, juste de l'autre côté du hall d'entrée. Vu que tout était arrivé si soudainement sept semaines auparavant, tout était encore là, les meubles, la literie, les vêtements. Il allait falloir beaucoup de travail pour préparer l'endroit afin que nous puissions emménager. « C'est vraiment une très belle pièce, les hauts plafonds, la cheminée, toutes ces fenêtres et la vue, la façon dont elle est décorée et les meubles semblent si chaleureux et accueillants. J'aime vraiment beaucoup leurs goûts, plutôt colonial je pense. Tu sais, Edward, » Bella lâcha ma main et commença à marcher dans la pièce, faisant courir ses doigts sur le canapé et le plaid, « elle est parfaite comme ça. Je ne peux pas imaginer l'endroit avec d'autres meubles que ceux qui sont déjà là. »

« Moi non plus. Mais qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment » elle haussa les épaules. « Je veux dire, on va devoir remplacer certaines choses, bien sûr, mais je ne sais pas... il y a quelque chose à propos de cette pièce. Je ne veux rien changer. » Elle s'arrêta devant les portes françaises et regarda la cour à l'arrière. J'allai derrière elle et admirai la pelouse parfaitement entretenue. J'allais continuer à payer l'équipe d'entretien paysager afin que l'endroit ne soit pas envahi pendant que nous attendions la procédure judiciaire, et tout ce que je pouvais voir c'était qu'il n'y avait pas d'aire de jeux, mais je voulais en installer une. Levant les yeux vers le grand chêne dans le coin le plus éloigné de la cour, je m'imaginai une cabane. Avec une main sur la vitre et l'autre sur le dos de Bella, je souris.

« D'accord, » acceptai-je. « On gardera cette pièce telle quelle. Mais je veux faire quelques modifications dans la cour, » lui dis-je. « La rendre un peu plus enfantine. On a encore quelques années devant nous avant d'en avoir besoin, mais je veux y mettre une aire de jeux, » je lui montrai l'endroit que je venais de regarder, « Et une cabane dans cette arbre, » je lui montrai le chêne.

« Woaw, tu es vraiment dedans, pas vrai ? »

« Bien sûr. Mais comme je l'ai dit, on a quelques années avant que ce soit nécessaire, alors pour l'instant, allons voir le reste de la maison. » Elle hocha la tête doucement et nous, il semblait à contrecœur, retournâmes au milieu de la pièce. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux voir en premier ? » lui demandai-je.

« Commençons par la cuisine et avançons au fur et à mesure, » suggéra-t-elle.

« Ça me semble bien. » Avec mon bras enroulé autour de ses épaules, je la guidai à travers la salle à manger simple jusqu'à la cuisine où Bella passa plusieurs minutes à regarder dans les armoires et les tiroirs.

« Je suis tellement débordée par tout ça. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire ici, » dit-elle quand elle referma le dernier tiroir. « Je veux dire, je ne veux pas suggérer de nous débarrasser de quelque chose que tu voudrais garder. Mais en même temps, j'aime un peu la majeure partie de mes trucs. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

« Je vais te dire. On a convenu de garder les meubles de la pièce principale, d'accord ? »

« Ouais. »

« La seule autre chose à laquelle je suis attaché c'est le bureau. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais. »

« Hm, » songea-t-elle. « D'accord. Eh bien, quelle est la façon normale de procéder alors ? Une vente immobilière ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Ouais, je pense, » acquiesçai-je. « Je parie que ma mère en saura plus et qu'elle nous aidera. En plus, il pourrait y avoir ici certaines choses qu'elle voudrait. Je ne voudrais pas vendre quelque chose qu'elle veut, tout simplement parce que ce n'était pas spécifié dans le testament. Je l'appellerai dès qu'on aura terminé ici. »

Bella n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir la plupart des chambres la dernière fois que nous étions venus, alors je lui pris la main et l'amenai vers la suite parentale, qui se trouvait du côté opposé du salon et de la cuisine, toujours au premier étage. Nous entrâmes dans la chambre et je lui montrai les environs. Il y avait une immense baie vitrée qui donnait sur la cour et une grande salle de bain avec une baignoire à remous. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur à la vue de cette pièce. « On pourra entrer tous les deux dans cette baignoire. En même temps, » s'émerveilla-t-elle.

« Tu es une vilaine, vilaine fille, Bella, » lui murmurai-je à l'oreille. Elle devint rouge betterave instantanément. Mais, ne voulant pas que l'un de nous se laisse distraire de la raison pour laquelle nous étions là, pour voir la maison, pas pour la baptiser, pas encore, en tout cas, je la fis sortir de la salle de bain. En face de la chambre principale et à côté de la salle de bain se trouvait une autre pièce que mes grands-parents utilisaient comme un bureau. Il y avait une petite salle d'eau et son placard entre cette pièce et le salon. « Je pense que le bureau serait la meilleure pièce pour une chambre de bébé. C'est la seule autre chambre à cet étage. » Je lui montrai la chambre et elle accepta avec l'expression la plus rayonnante sur le visage, tellement pleine d'enthousiasme, de bonheur et d'amour. Tellement magnifique.

« Oh Edward, je le pense aussi, ça fera une chambre de bébé parfaite. Elle n'est ni trop grande ni trop petite et elle est à proximité de notre chambre, du salon et même de la cuisine. C'est parfait ! »

C'était décidé alors, nous allions sortir le bureau et le déplacer dans l'une des autres chambres à l'étage. La deuxième chambre du haut deviendrait la chambre d'ami, et quand notre enfant grandirait, nous étudierions l'option de le ou la laisser emménager à l'étage pour plus d'intimité. Mais, encore, ce serait dans quelques années.

Au moment où nous quittâmes la maison, nous étions heureux de la façon dont la journée s'était déroulée. J'étais heureux de garder une partie de la vie de mon grand-père et ma grand-mère avec moi, même si c'était juste en gardant leurs biens matériels. Un jour, je trouverai le moyen de les honorer encore plus.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'attends vos avis avec impatience ;)<em>

_Vous pouvez retrouver la photo et les plans de la maison du grand-père d'Edward, mais aussi la photo du bouquet qu'Edward offre à Bella sur le blog de l'auteur (lien sur mon profil) :)_

_Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée!_

_A bientôt!_

_xoxo_


	23. Eros et Agape

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonsoir à toutes! J'espère que tout va bien pour vous!  
><em>

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte._

_**nana10, lilison, aussidagility:** Coucou! Merci pour vos reviews les filles :). xoxo  
><em>

_Et merci à ma formidable bêta, Missleez :)_

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 23 : Éros et agápe<span>

**Bella**

Comme il l'avait promis, Edward appela sa mère dès que nous eûmes quitté la maison, mais avant qu'il ait pu dire plus que 'salut, Maman,' elle se mit à parler sur le fait que ça faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas été chez eux et elle insista pour que nous y allions ce soir. Le téléphone était sur haut-parleur pendant qu'il était au volant, alors j'entendis tout. Il fallut beaucoup de force pour ne pas éclater de rire aux plaintes d'Esmée. Au ton de sa voix, on n'aurait jamais cru que nous avions été chez elle le week-end dernier. Je savais que nous allions continuer la tradition de rendre visite à ses parents le week-end tout comme sa famille rendait visite aux parents d'Esmée quand il était enfant. J'étais un peu triste que nous ne puissions pas avoir cette tradition avec mes parents, mais j'aimais tout de même que nous puissions le faire avec sa famille. C'était une bonne voie sur laquelle marcher.

« Est-ce que tu veux y aller ce soir ? » me chuchota-t-il pendant qu'Esmée continuait à parler.

« J'adorerais, » chuchotai-je en retour. « D'ailleurs, je pense qu'on doit y aller, on ne leur a pas encore annoncé la nouvelle. »

Un éclair nerveux traversa ses traits, mais il disparut avant que je puisse dire quelque chose. Même si le regard avait été bref, ce fut assez pour me rendre nerveuse aussi. Edward m'avait assuré que sa mère prendrait bien la nouvelle, mais malgré ça, j'étais effrayée, vraiment terrifiée, d'être là-bas quand nous leur dirions. Et avec ces pensées, la nausée me frappa à nouveau. J'avais été malade la plupart du temps depuis la première fois dans la salle de bain de mon appartement à Seattle, mais jamais en fin de journée. Mais, je le sentis venir, et je pus laisser échapper, « Gare-toi ! » à Edward avant que tout remonte.

Il reconnut immédiatement mon regard et parla à sa mère qui était toujours en train de jacasser dans le haut-parleur. « Hey, Maman, on sera là ce soir. Mais, je dois y aller là. » Il appuya sur le bouton du téléphone, mettant fin à l'appel avant qu'Esmée puisse répondre. A peine quelques secondes après avoir raccroché avec sa mère, il maintenait mes cheveux en arrière pendant que j'étais assise sur le côté, la portière de sa Volvo ouverte, à vider le contenu de mon estomac dans les broussailles. Quand j'eus terminé, je penchai ma tête en arrière et murmurai, « Quand est-ce que ça va s'arrêter ? »

« Je suis désolé, bébé, » murmura-t-il. « Si je pouvais éloigner cette partie, ou le faire pour toi, je le ferais. »

« Tu ne le ferais pas pour moi, » lui dis-je, les yeux fermés. « Et puis, je ne te le demanderai jamais. Je ne souhaiterais ça à personne. » Ça devenait sérieusement assez habituel assez vite. Je veux dire, perdre pratiquement tout ce que je mangeais ? Vu que _la nausée matinale_ le couvrait à peine. J'étais malade à toute heure de la journée, et ça variait de jour en jour. La seule chose cohérente, c'était que j'étais malade au moins une fois par jour. J'espérais juste que vu que j'avais perdu le déjeuner que j'avais pris avec Kim aujourd'hui, je parviendrais malgré tout à garder mon repas de ce soir.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ouais. J'aimerais juste arrêter d'être malade tous les jours. »

« Ça va passer, » promit Edward.

Je le regardai avec scepticisme. « Quand ? »

« En moyenne, à environ douze semaines. Bien sûr, certaines femmes sont malades plus longtemps. »

« Alors il me reste encore au moins un mois ou deux ? » Cette seule pensée fut presque suffisante pour me redonner envie de vomir.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il à nouveau.

« C'est pas ta faute, » lui dis-je en remettant mes jambes dans la voiture et fermant la portière. « Je me sens mieux maintenant. Allons-y. »

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa agréablement. C'était la seule chose bien, enfin pas _bien_ mais tolérable sur les nausées 'matinales'. Elles ne s'attardaient pas. Je fus malade pendant quelques minutes, alors tout alla bien pour le reste de la journée. Avec juste un petit câlin, et une supplication de ma part, Edward accepta de prendre mon pick-up pour aller chez ses parents, avec moi au volant.

« Alors, quel est ton plan pour cette bête ? Tu sais, sur le long terme ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demandai-je, ne comprenant pas tout à fait. Était-il vraiment en train de suggérer que je me débarrasse de mon pick-up ? Elle m'avait fait traverser vents et marées, elle avait d'abord déménagé avec moi de Forks à Seattle, et maintenant de Seattle à Chicago. Je ne pouvais imaginer conduire autre chose.

« Eh bien, et ne pense pas que j'essaye de tout contrôler ou quoi que ce soit, parce que c'est pas le cas, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment un véhicule familial, tu vois ? Tu ne veux pas quelque chose d'un peu plus... je ne sais pas, quelque chose avec de la place pour un siège-auto ? »

Je n'avais même pas envisagé cette possibilité. A quel point étais-je égoïste ? Je savais que ce n'était pas son intention, mais j'avais tellement honte en ce moment que je ne pus même pas le regarder quand je répondis. « Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. » Ma voix était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

Edward posa une main sur mon épaule, et dit, « Tu n'as pas à y penser maintenant. C'était juste quelque chose que je me demandais, et vu que tu n'en avais pas encore parlé, eh bien... » Sa voix s'éteignit à la fin, me faisant me sentir encore pire.

« Comment je vais faire ça ? »

« Faire quoi ? »

« Comment je vais être une bonne mère si je n'ai même pas pensé à quelque chose d'aussi simple que d'avoir une voiture pour mettre un siège-auto ? »

« Honnêtement Bella, c'est pas grave. Tout ça est très nouveau pour toi, pour moi aussi. »

« Ouais, mais tu penses toujours aux façons d'arranger les choses, » contrai-je.

« Tu y arriveras. » Il y avait une promesse inhérente dans sa voix, et je savais qu'il avait raison. J'arriverai là, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. J'aurais juste aimé y arriver rapidement. Le bébé n'était pas encore né et j'avais déjà l'impression d'être une mauvaise mère. « Arrête » me réprimanda-t-il.

« Arrêter quoi ? » demandai-je lamentablement.

« Ça. Là. Je peux voir sur ton visage, même quand tu ne parles pas, que tu te reproches ça, et ça n'a jamais été mon intention quand je t'ai posé la question. Honnêtement j'étais juste curieux. »

« Mais, tu as raison. Je vais avoir besoin de quelque chose de plus familial avant que notre bébé naisse. C'est juste que j'adore mon pick-up. Il détient beaucoup de souvenirs pour moi et je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le laisser avant d'y être obligée. Je vais te dire, on va le faire évaluer et le mettre en vente sur internet ou quelque chose après Noël. Ça nous donnera suffisamment de temps pour le vendre avant mars. »

« Tu es sûre. »

« Ouais. Il est temps de dire au revoir. » J'étais un peu triste, mais en même temps, je savais que c'était juste un véhicule. Il hocha la tête et descendit sa main le long de mon bras jusqu'à ce qu'il tienne ma main dans la sienne. Je continuai de conduire jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions la maison de ses parents, j'étais heureuse de m'être souvenu du chemin sans avoir besoin de demander la direction à Edward. Une fois que je fus garé au même endroit où Edward garait sa voiture habituellement, il sortit rapidement. Je savais mieux maintenant que c'était pour me faire sortir. Il était chevaleresque au-delà de ce qui était nécessaire, mais c'était plutôt gentil. En l'espace de quelques secondes, il était à ma portière et tendait la main pour m'aider à descendre. Je l'acceptai volontiers et une fois qu'il eut claqué la portière derrière moi, nous avançâmes dans l'allée.

Edward ouvrit la porte et entra, il faisait toujours ça et ça me faisait me sentir un peu bizarre. Quand j'allais chez mes parents, je frappais toujours. Mais ça ne semblait pas déranger Carlisle et Esmée quand Edward entrait simplement, alors je le suivis et essayai de cacher mon malaise. _Tu pourrais tout aussi bien t'y habituer, ça ne les dérange pas, et tu vas passer beaucoup de temps ici, alors il n'y a aucune raison de te sentir mal à l'aise._

Au moment où nous entrâmes dans le salon et que nous fûmes accueillis chaleureusement par la famille d'Edward, je sus que j'étais vraiment stupide de me sentir mal à l'aise à cause du truc de la porte. Esmée se précipita vers nous et étreignit Edward d'abord, puis moi ensuite. Elle était comme ça à chaque fois, et ça fit vraiment des merveilles pour soulager une partie de mon anxiété d'être si loin de ma mère en ce moment. Carlisle, l'hôte gracieux, se tenait derrière son mini-bar, servant déjà le verre d'Edward. « Bella ? » demanda-t-il, indiquant qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce que je voulais boire. Je réclamai une boisson sans alcool, vu que depuis qu'Edward et moi étions revenus de Seattle, et à ce jour, personne ne l'avait mentionné.

« Juste un soda ce soir, merci, » lui dis-je.

Il hocha légèrement la tête et un instant plus tard, il contourna le bar avec deux verres. Nous nous assîmes, et la conversation se porta sur moi parmi les Cullen. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, à traiter tant de choses différentes, que j'en manquai la majeure partie. Lorsque je sentis la main d'Edward sur mon genou, je clignai des yeux pour sortir de ma rêverie et le regardai. Il me regardait avec respect, et j'eus l'impression qu'il essayait de communiquer silencieusement avec ses yeux. Je le regardai aussi, pas entièrement sûre de ce qu'il essayait de me dire. Nous avions convenu avant notre départ qu'on annoncerait la nouvelle après le dîner avec l'espoir que tout le monde serait un peu plus heureux et accepterait mieux la nouvelle s'ils n'étaient pas affamés peu importe à quel point.

Apparemment, avec mon incapacité à comprendre ce qu'il essayait de faire passer, nous nous regardâmes trop longtemps. « Vous allez bien ? » Jasper interrompit notre non-conversation silencieuse. Je me sentais mal de ne pas comprendre les indices muets d'Edward et de causer une distraction.

J'étais sur le point de m'excuser et d'insister pour qu'ils continuent leur conversation quand Edward parla avant. « En fait, on doit vous dire quelque chose. »

Je sentis mon visage chauffer alors que je jetais un regard meurtrier à Edward. Je savais que nous devions annoncer la nouvelle, et ce soir, mais je m'attendais à avoir encore au moins une heure. Les trois nous observaient, interrogateurs, et Edward continua sans prêter attention à mon regard.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Carlisle.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Edward, il regardait son père. Je tournai mon regard vers Esmée et attendis qu'Edward parle.

« Je sais que c'est soudain et imprévu » commença-t-il, « mais vous devez d'abord savoir que Bella et moi en avons discuté très attentivement et peu importe ce que vous dîtes, rien ne nous fera changer d'avis. » Ils continuèrent à nous regarder dans l'expectative, sans rien dire. La tension avait l'air palpable, mais ça pouvait juste être moi. Edward bougea son bras de mon genou, l'enroula de façon protectrice autour de mon épaule et dit, « On va avoir un bébé. »

Maintenant la tension était vraiment palpable. J'étais absolument terrifiée. Je tenais mes mains ensemble sur mon genou, les serrant si fermement pour les empêcher de trembler que ça commençait à faire mal. Je savais qu'ils allaient paniquer et me demander de partir et de ne jamais revenir. Je leur volais leur fils, faisais de lui un père avant qu'ils soient prêts à ce qu'il en soit un. Et ce qui était pire, nous ne savions même pas encore s'il était le père. Je me demandais s'il allait le mentionner.

Ils continuèrent à nous observer pendant ce qui sembla être une dizaine d'heures, mais ça ne faisait probablement qu'une demi-minute. Je détournai mon regard d'Esmée pour regarder les hommes, même Jasper avait l'air étonné. _Un point pour Alice,_ pensai-je. Au moins, elle ne l'avait dit à personne d'autre.

Et puis, presque aussi vite qu'elle était venue, la tension dans la pièce se dissipa. La différence était palpable, et ça me prit un peu au dépourvu. Je jetai un regard en coin vers Edward, et il souriait. Un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre. Je regardai Esmée à nouveau, et je vis l'expression d'Edward reflétait sur son visage. Il m'avait dit que sa famille pourrait être heureuse, surtout sa mère. Et il semblait qu'il avait raison. Mais je me sentais encore un peu comme une biche devant les phares d'une voiture. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser qu'ils me regardaient tous, ce qui je supposais était parce que c'était le cas. Mais pas d'une mauvaise façon, ils étaient heureux.

« Félicitations, » Jasper fut le premier à parler. « C'est génial. »

« Je suis tellement heureuse, » lança Esmée, elle vint vers nous et me tira dans un câlin. « Et toi, » elle avertit Edward, lui frappant l'épaule de manière joueuse, « depuis combien de temps vous le savez ? Et vous nous le dîtes que maintenant ? »

« Eh bien, c'est encore très tôt, » lui dis-je. « On a eu notre premier rendez-vous avec le médecin cette semaine, et on voulait attendre après ça pour vous le dire parce que, eh bien, juste pour être sur que tout allait bien, » expliquai-je précipitamment. J'espérais qu'elle comprenait mes paroles, j'avais parlé si vite que je n'étais pas sûre de savoir si ça avait été clair.

« C'est parfaitement compréhensible, » m'assura Esmée.

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre leur réaction. Ça ne ressemblait en rien à la réaction de mes parents. Je veux dire, ils avaient été d'accord, mais certainement pas très heureux si rapidement. Puis, quand Carlisle parla, je compris parfaitement. « Éros et agápe, » dit-il doucement. « C'est ce que vous partagez. »

Edward se pencha et me murmura à l'oreille, « La médecine n'est pas la seule passion de mon père, c'est aussi un linguiste amateur. Ces mots... »

Je l'interrompis, incapable de détacher mes yeux de Carlisle. « Je sais. L'amour passionné et inconditionnel. »

« Comment tu sais ça ? » demanda Edward.

« J'ai suivis des cours de grec à l'école de droit, ça allait avec le latin que j'ai dû apprendre pour mieux comprendre les termes juridiques. »

« Très bien, Bella » me félicita Carlisle. « Ces définitions sont à peu près parfaites. »

« Vous voyez vraiment ces qualités en nous ? »

« Oui. »

C'était probablement le plus gros compliment qu'il aurait pu faire, et c'était exactement ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre ce soir. Mon cœur se gonfla d'amour pour cette famille, j'étais tellement heureuse d'amener notre enfant dans un groupe de gens si aimants et chaleureux. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer quelque chose de mieux. « Merci, » murmurai-je, regardant toujours Carlisle, même si mes remerciements étaient adressés à chacun d'entre eux.

« Alors, quand a lieu le grand jour ? » demanda soudainement Esmée, rompant la légèreté du moment. Mon souffle se coupa dans ma gorge et Edward et moi levâmes les yeux vers elle, le choc écrit sur notre visage. « La date d'accouchement, » précisa-t-elle. Puis elle se pencha et chuchota à l'oreille d'Edward, assez fort pour que je l'entende. Je n'étais pas sûre si elle voulait parler si fort mais c'était le cas. « Même si j'espère que tu as l'intention de faire d'elle une honnête femme dans peu de temps, chéri, » furent ses mots, elle avait correctement interprété l'expression sur notre visage.

Je me raclai la gorge alors qu'Esmée était à nouveau debout. « Hm, le douze mars » lui dis-je.

« Oh, bien, alors on a beaucoup de temps pour préparer la maison, » dit-elle en contemplation, tapotant son menton tout en réfléchissant.

« Il y a effectivement autre chose dont on voulait te parler pendant qu'on est là, Maman, » dit Edward.

« Oh, vraiment ? De quoi précisément ? »

« Eh bien, j'ai reçu un appel de Jenks ce matin et toute la procédure est terminée. La maison de tes parents appartient officiellement à Bella et moi. Je le rencontre lundi pour signer les papiers. Il a dit que Bella et moi pouvions aller voir la maison aujourd'hui, alors on est allé là-bas pendant un petit moment cet après-midi. » Jasper renifla, essayant de dissimuler son rire, mais pratiquement tout le monde l'ignora. Edward lui lança un regard qui disait Non, pervers ! Et il se calma rapidement. « _Quoi qu'il en soit,_ » Edward continua en regardant son frère une fois de plus pour faire bonne mesure, « on a décidé qu'on voulait garder les meubles du salon, et je veux garder le bureau de Grand-père. Mais, à part ça, on veut mettre nos propres trucs. Est-ce que tu peux nous aider à mettre en place une vente et à préparer la maison pour qu'on amène nos affaires ? Bien sûr, s'il y a quelque que tu veux, prend-les avant la vente, mais à part la pièce principale et le bureau, on doit vider la maison. »

« C'est beaucoup de travail, Edward, » dit Esmée.

« Je sais. Je suis désolé de devoir te le demander. Je sais que ça va probablement être difficile pour toi, prendre les affaires de tes parents et les vendre, mais honnêtement Maman, si on avait un autre choix, on le ferait. »

« Je sais que vous le feriez. Je serai honorée de vous aider à préparer la maison. Mais ne prenez pas ça comme si je voulais dire que je vais faire tout le travail. Je sais que vous êtes tous les deux occupés avec vos carrières, mais on peut prendre, disons cinq ou six heures tous les week-end pour faire le boulot ? Je travaillerai dessus quand je pourrais pendant la semaine, mais je veux un engagement que vous allez aider les week-end. Marché conclu ? »

« Bien sûr, Maman. Merci, » lui dit Edward. Je hochai la tête joyeusement, me sentant un peu comme une poupée, mais incapable de former des mots alors que je pensais toujours à l'énorme compliment que Carlisle nous avait fait.

**~*PPT*~**

Au moment où nous rentrâmes à la maison, j'étais en larmes. C'était irrationnel, mais je ne pouvais pas les contrôler. Au début, je ne savais pas pourquoi je pleurais. Mais, quand Edward me parla, je sus.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon amour ? Ils ne sont pas en colère, comme je te l'avais dit. Tout va bien, ils sont heureux et acceptent la nouvelle. »

Ces trois mots, heureux et acceptent, me firent partir à nouveau. Déraisonnable comme c'était, _c_'était la raison pour laquelle j'étais bouleversée. « Ma mère me manque, » faillis-je pleurer. Je déglutis et pris une profonde inspiration pour essayer de me calmer. « Ne te méprends pas, ta famille est géniale et je les aime tous, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi éloignée de ma mère auparavant, et elle me manque. J'ai pensé que se serait plus facile que ça. Je veux dire, ne pas la voir volontairement est une chose, mais ne pas pouvoir la voir est très différent. » J'étais contente de m'être suffisamment calmée pour parler et m'exprimer. Des larmes silencieuses s'échappaient encore de mes yeux et coulaient sur mes joues, mais au moins, j'étais cohérente.

« Oh Bella, » dit-il doucement en me tirant sur ses genoux. Je me sentis fondre contre lui presque instantanément et même si c'était bien, et que c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire, ce n'était pas encore tout à fait ce dont j'avais besoin. Il caressa mes cheveux et nous restâmes assis en silence pendant un moment. Je me sentais un peu coupable de mon emportement, mais en même temps, ça faisait plutôt du bien de dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Je n'était pas sûre de combien de temps j'avais gardé ça pour moi. En fait, je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais gardé ça. Après une dizaine de minutes à rester assis silencieusement, Edward parla à nouveau. « Ta mère est institutrice, c'est ça ? »

J'étais un peu confuse, mais je répondis à sa question. « Oui. Elle enseigne à la maternelle. Elle fait ça depuis longtemps. »

Il me décala de ses genoux, et je fis de mon mieux pour cacher l'expression blessée que je sentis orner mes traits. « Je dois vérifier quelque chose sur internet. Pourquoi tu n'appellerais pas ta mère ? Tu te sentirais mieux, et je reviens très vite. » Il se leva du canapé et commença à marcher vers le coin de la pièce où son ordinateur de bureau était et il prit son ordinateur portable. « Je vais te laisser un peu d'intimité, » dit-il avec un petit sourire alors qu'il portait son ordinateur jusque la chambre. « Vas-y, » exhorta-t-il depuis la porte vu que je ne bougeais pas. Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur. « Je n'ai pas d'arrière-pensée. Mais je peux voir que tu as besoin d'un peu de temps seule pour discuter avec ta mère. »

« Merci, » dis-je doucement. Edward hocha la tête et disparut dans la chambre. Je pris mon portable et composai le numéro de ma mère. Elle avait le même numéro depuis que les portables étaient plutôt récents, et c'était un numéro que j'avais composé de mémoire pendant presque la moitié de ma vie.

Ma mère répondit à la deuxième sonnerie,« Bella, salut. » Elle avait l'air surprise de m'entendre. J'étais juste contente d'entendre sa voix.

« Salut, Maman, » dis-je, l'émotion me submergeant.

« Tu vas bien, ma chérie ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Tout va bien. C'est juste que tu me manques. »

« Oh, bébé, tu me manques aussi. Alors, comment ça se passe à Chicago ? »

« Beaucoup de trucs, » lui dis-je. « Je suis occupée par le travail. J'ai reçu les résultats de mon examen du barreau hier, et j'ai réussi, alors c'est une sorte de poids en moins sur mes épaules. »

« Félicitations, ma chérie. Tu sais, ton père et moi sommes fiers de toi. Tu as tellement bien réussi toute seule, à finir l'université et l'école de droit. »

« Merci. » Même si ma mère était à deux mille kilomètres d'ici, elle avait encore une étrange capacité à m'embarrasser. « Le notaire pour le testament du grand-père d'Edward a appelé aujourd'hui. Tout est fait, dès qu'on aura vidé la maison, on pourra y emménager. »

« Woaw, ça a été rapide, » nota-t-elle.

« Je sais, » acquiesçai-je. « Un grand nombre de fois ça peut prendre des années, mais Esmée et Jasper étaient très cool avec tout ça. Aucun d'entre eux n'en a voulu à Edward pour les volontés de Monsieur Platt. »

« C'est tellement génial. Tu as vraiment trouvé une famille incroyable, Bella. »

« Je sais. J'ai vraiment de la chance. Ils m'ont accepté comme l'une des leurs, aussi. »

« Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi. Vraiment, ma chérie. Je veux dire, ne te méprends pas, tu me manques comme une dingue, mais vu que tu devais partir, tu as choisi le bon gars avec qui le faire. »

« C'est vrai. Et je ne regrette pas d'être venue. C'est juste que Papa et toi me manquez tellement parfois. J'aurais aimé pouvoir vous voir avant Thanksgiving. »

« Oohh, Bella. J'aurais aimé pouvoir te rendre visite, aussi. »

Juste à ce moment-là, Edward sortit de notre chambre. _Comment elle va ? Comment tu vas ?_ Me mima-t-il avec sa bouche.

_Bien. Merci de m'avoir convaincue d'appeler._ Je lui souris d'un sourire sincère pour lui exprimer ma gratitude.

« Est-ce que je peux lui parler juste une seconde ? » murmura-t-il.

Je hochai la tête. « Hey, Maman ? Edward vient d'entrer et il veut te parler une minute. Ça te dérange pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non, chérie, » dit-elle, même si elle avait l'air un peu confuse par cette suggestion.

Je passai le téléphone à Edward qui le porta instantanément à son oreille et dit, « Salut, Renée. Écoutez, je suis sûre que vous pourriez le dire en ayant discuter avec Bella, mais elle aurait vraiment besoin d'une visite de votre part en ce moment. Quand est-ce que l'école reprend ? » Il fit une pause, écoutant, et je le regardai de façon spéculative. Il leva simplement un doigt, le geste universel pour dire _attends une minute_. Je m'assis et croisai les bras impatiemment tout en continuant à écouter discuter. « C'est parfait. Alors, vous pensez que vous pourriez venir la semaine prochaine ? C'est moi qui paye ? » Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, mais Edward ne me regardait pas. Il était concentré sur la conversation. « Bien sûr que j'en suis sûr... Non, vous ne pouvez pas me rembourser... Je suis sûr... Non, Renée, sérieusement, j'utilise mes points de fidélités, ça ne me coûte vraiment pas tant que ça. Même si c'était le cas, ça en vaudrait la peine, parce que je sais que Bella a besoin de vous voir avant novembre... Super, Renée. Merci. Je vous appellerai demain pour les détails... Excellent. Je vais vous laisser discuter avec Bella maintenant. » Il me sourit triomphalement et me laissa à nouveau seule avec ma mère au téléphone.

« C'était quoi tout ça ? » lui demandai-je dès que j'eus remis le téléphone à mon oreille. « J'ai eu que la moitié de la conversation mais je suis encore abasourdie par ce que j'ai cru entendre. »

« C'est définitivement un mec bien, » me dit ma mère au lieu de répondre spécifiquement.

« Tu vas vraiment venir ? »

« Apparemment, » répondit-elle, semblant elle-même un peu abasourdie.

« Oh, Maman, ça va être génial. Tu peux rester ici avec nous, et voir la nouvelle maison, et, enfin, je vais devoir travailler la semaine, mais on passera les soirées et le week-end ensemble. Ça va être génial. Oh, merci ! »

« Ne me remercie pas, » dit-elle. « Je suis aussi surprise que toi par tout ça. Quand est-ce qu'Edward a eu le temps de planifier ça ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, » répondis-je sans ambages. « Il y a une minute j'étais au bord des larmes et lui disais à quel point tu me manquais et la minute d'après il me disait que je devrais t'appeler et qu'il devait regarder quelque chose sur internet. Ensuite il est revenu et il t'a parlé. »

« Woaw. Eh bien, il va vite, pas vrai ? »

Edward refit surface et me sourit. Je me sentais plus heureuse et à l'aise que je l'avais été toute la journée. « Hey, Maman, merci pour la discussion. Mais je devrais probablement y aller maintenant. Je te vois la semaine prochaine ? »

« C'est ce que j'ai entendu, » répondit-elle en riant légèrement.

« Je t'aime, Maman. »

« Je t'aime aussi, bébé. A bientôt. »

Je fermai doucement mon téléphone et levai les yeux vers le visage d'Edward. « Tu es incroyable. Je te l'ai déjà dit ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sûr, Mademoiselle Swan, » répondit-il en plaisantant.

« Eh bien, tu l'es. Comment tu as arrangé ça si vite ? »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment arrangé pour le moment. Je vais finaliser ça demain. Je devais juste regarder combien de points de fidélité j'avais sur ma carte avant de pouvoir faire la proposition. »

« Merci d'avoir fait ça pour moi, » dis-je à nouveau, très sérieusement.

« Ça me fait plaisir, vraiment. Je pourrais dire que tu avais vraiment besoin de revoir ta mère, et j'ai pensé que ce serait bénéfique si elle pouvait venir et voir ton nouveau... eh bien, faute d'un meilleur mot, territoire. Je sais que tu es heureuse ici, mais je pense que tu seras encore mieux en sachant que tu as vraiment la bénédiction de ta mère. »

Je souris et hochai la tête. Je savais qu'il avait raison. Une visite de ma mère serait exactement ce dont j'avais besoin pour m'assurer que je serais bien ici.

* * *

><p><em>*soupir* Y'a pas à dire, il est vraiment parfait Edward, il ferait n'importe quoi pour sa Bella 3<em>

_La famille d'Edward est géniale aussi, ils ont très bien pris la nouvelle!_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ;)_

_Passez une bonne soirée!_

_A très vite!_

_xoxo_


	24. La bonne décision

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_*Entre sur la pointe de pieds*_

_Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien? _

_Non ce n'est pas une apparition divine, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre que je vous amène._

_Je sais que je suis impardonnable et j'ai vraiment honte d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster, et je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie, mais pour faire court: soucis de connexion, boulot en 3x8 et vacances scolaires. Alors je m'excuse de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps et j'espère que vous serez tout de même au rendez-vous._

_Toujours par manque de temps, je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews, j'ai préféré privilégier le chapitre, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop :$._

_Je tiens tout de même à vous remercier: **Isnoname, bellardtwilight, Nenette1712, Habswifes, Triskelle sparrow, LuneBlanche, Grazie, ousna, lilison, nana10, joannie28, aussidagility, LyraParleOr:** Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire à chaque chapitre, c'est vraiment très gentil :), **Maryfanfictions et Caro632:** Bienvenue parmi nous, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Pour ce qui est du père du bébé de Bella, il va falloir patienter encore quelques chapitres ;). Merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir et me reboostent. Merci également pour les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori._

_Et comme toujours, un grand merci à ma fidèle bêta, Missleez :)_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira ;)_

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 24 : La bonne décision<span>

**Bella**

Lundi et mardi passèrent lentement, sans doute parce que j'étais très impatiente de voir ma mère. En fait, je me sentais un peu coupable d'exprimer ma joie autour d'Edward, comme si pour une raison quelconque il n'était plus assez bien pour moi. Je savais que ce n'était pas vrai, et j'étais presque sûre qu'il ne voyait pas les choses comme ça, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir ça en tout cas.

Le vol de Renée était censé arriver mercredi soir et elle devait rester jusque dimanche. Ce qui lui laisserait le lundi d'après pour récupérer de son voyage et pour se préparer à reprendre l'école mardi. Edward et elle avaient convenu qu'un vol arrivant à O'Hare vers vingt heures était mieux pour nous tous : ma mère n'aurait pas à se lever terriblement tôt le matin pour le voyage, et ni Edward ni moi n'aurions dû nous absenter du travail pour aller la chercher. De plus, vingt heures n'étaient pas si tard pour que l'un de nous soit fatigué ce soir-là.

Edward et moi avions prévu de nous retrouver à l'aéroport juste après le boulot. Vu qu'il travaillait en ville, et qu'il avait un emploi du temps moins chargé que le mien la plupart du temps, je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit là-bas avant moi. Cependant, mon téléphone sonna avec un texto à l'heure du déjeuner, éliminant toute chance de le voir jusqu'à probablement le lendemain.

_Une patiente de l'hôpital va avoir un bébé. Je dois rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle accouche. Je t'appellerai quand je peux, mais je ne sais pas quand ce sera. Je t'aime. ~E_

J'étais déchirée. Une partie de moi était excitée pour Edward, il devenait une grande partie de la vie des gens, en mettant au monde leur enfant. Je me demandai même pendant un moment comment il établirait un équilibre entre le médecin et le nouveau père quand ce serait notre tour d'être dans cette chambre. Avant que je ne puisse vraiment y penser, mon autre partie, la partie égoïste, commença à s'inquiéter, _qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?_

J'essayai de réprimer mes insécurités, mais je devais toujours répondre à la question lancinante qui avait été soulevée. J'avais été à O'Hare plusieurs fois pendant ces dernières semaines, mais jamais seule. Je repassai tout à plusieurs reprises dans ma tête chaque fois que j'avais une seconde de temps libre cet après-midi. Au moment où je pus partir ce soir-là, je pris ma décision. _Comme si c'était vraiment un choix,_ me moquai-je de moi-même. _Tu peux réussir à aller chercher ta mère à l'aéroport, d'autant plus que tu es celle qui a pratiquement supplié pour cette visite._ Je pouvais le faire. Armée du petit bout de papier avec le numéro de la porte d'embarquement de Renée, je démarrai mon pick-up et conduisis sur la route maintenant familière de l'autoroute 290 en direction de la maison.

La circulation était affreuse, et vu que j'étais à peine à mi-chemin à dix-neuf heures quarante-cinq, j'envoyai un message à ma mère lui faisant savoir que j'étais en route et que je serais là dès que je le pourrais. Je savais qu'elle avait dû éteindre son téléphone, mais j'espérais qu'elle se souviendrait de l'allumer dès qu'elle serait sortie de l'avion, si c'était le cas, elle aurait le message tout de suite.

Je roulai sur l'autoroute pendant encore quinze minutes, ne faisant seulement que trois kilomètres de plus pendant ce laps de temps. Je jurais à voix haute en ce moment, connaissant la personnalité de ma mère et le fait que peu importait le nombre de messages que j'envoyais, elle ne s'était pas souvenu de rallumer son téléphone. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle ait reçu celui que j'avais envoyé, alors les messages supplémentaires ne serviraient à rien. Son avion avait atterri désormais, et je supposai que dans quinze ou vingt minutes, elle aurait récupéré ses bagages sur le tapis et se demanderait où j'étais. Lorsqu'elle ne trouverait ni Edward ni moi, elle allait paniquer. Peut-être qu'alors elle rallumerait son téléphone pour m'appeler et qu'elle recevrait mon message. _On peut espérer,_ pensai-je lugubrement. Je ne pus tout de même pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. J'aurais dû être là aujourd'hui, à l'attendre alors qu'elle descendait de l'avion, pas à plus de trente kilomètres de là.

Vingt autres minutes passèrent et maintenant, j'espérais que le bébé ne puisse pas encore m'entendre. Je détestais jurer, mais j'étais incroyablement frustrée. Je savais que les docteurs disaient que les bébés in-utéro pouvaient bien entendre avant de naître, et je ne voulais pas que mon enfant s'habitue à ces mots qui sortaient de ma bouche. J'étais juste contente qu'ils ne sortent pas souvent de ma bouche. C'était une situation particulièrement grave.

Finalement, je trouvai le problème : un camion de livraison retourné bloquait deux des trois voies. Une fois que j'eus dépassé le camion, je pus reprendre de la vitesse en quelques secondes. « Je suis désolée que tu m'aies entendu dire ces vilains mots mon bébé, » murmurai-je en caressant mon ventre. Juste au cas où.

J'arrivai à l'aéroport à vingt heures quarante et trouvai ma mère à l'extérieur, qui attendait après moi. Me sentant exceptionnellement coupable, je m'arrêtai au bord du trottoir, me penchai et ouvris la portière passager. Ma mère me reconnut immédiatement, enfin, elle reconnut mon pick-up, et monta, mettant sa valise à ses pieds. Une fois qu'elle eut claqué la portière, je m'éloignai lentement de la bordure du trottoir et retournai vers l'autoroute pour rentrer à la maison.

« Je suis tellement désolée d'être en retard, Maman. La circulation était horrible et... »

Elle m'interrompit. « Bella, c'est bon. J'ai reçu ton message, et je savais que tu étais en chemin. Je suis restée à l'intérieur où il faisait plus chaud et où c'était mieux éclairé jusqu'à ce que je te vois arriver. Je ne peux pas vivre dans une grande ville, mais je sais comment ça fonctionne et tu ne contrôles pas toujours ce qui t'entoure. »

« Tu te fous de moi ? » ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? »

Je ris. « Non, Maman. J'étais juste sûre que tu avais oublié de rallumer ton téléphone quand tu es sortie de l'avion, et en plus de ça, tu es incroyablement compréhensive. Je te laisse te débrouiller seule dans une ville dans laquelle tu n'es jamais allée. »

Elle riait désormais. « Tu me connais trop bien, » râla-t-elle. « J'aurais probablement oublié de rallumer mon téléphone, mais j'ai promis à ton père que je l'appellerais dès que j'étais arrivée, et je n'oublierai jamais une promesse que je lui ai faite. C'est ce qui m'a aidé à ne pas oublier de rallumer mon téléphone. Et ton message est arrivé avant même que je finisse de composer le numéro de Papa. Je savais que tu serais là dès que tu pourrais. Et aussi loin de_ me débrouiller seule_, eh bien, Bella, je suis dangereusement proche des cinquante ans. Tu devrais m'accorder un peu plus de crédit. » Avant que je ne puisse répondre, elle poursuivit, « Alors, où est Edward ? »

« Il voulait être là, mais une de ses patientes allait accoucher. Il a dit qu'il appellerait quand il pourrait, mais il est possible qu'il ne rentre pas à la maison ce soir. »

« Ça doit être dur, » commenta Renée.

« Ouais, un peu. Mais ça n'arrive pas souvent. Et après avoir rencontré un de ses autres amis médecin, » dis-je, me souvenant de l'emploi du temps de fou de Jared en tant que médecin urgentiste, « Je suis juste reconnaissante chaque jour qu'il ait choisi d'être médecin généraliste dans une clinique plutôt que médecin dans un hôpital. Il a principalement les mêmes horaires que moi, alors on passe notre temps libre ensemble la plupart du temps. »

« Eh bien, c'est génial, Bella. Il semblerait que tout se passe déjà bien pour vous. »

« Ouais, la plupart du temps. »

Nous étions de retour devant l'immeuble désormais, et nous sortions du pick-up, je proposai à ma mère de l'aider avec son sac. « Pour citer ma magnifique fille, _est-ce que tu te fous de moi ?_ » demanda-t-elle en riant. « Non, tu ne peux pas m'aider avec mon sac, Bella. Il n'y a qu'un seul sac en plus de mon sac à main, je peux gérer. Je suis venue ici pour que tu sois mieux, pas pour te faire travailler plus en prenant soin de moi. Et en plus de ça, tu es enceinte. Je vais prendre soin de toi cette semaine, pas l'inverse. Autant que je le peux, en tout cas, vu que tu vas travailler les deux prochains jours. »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre, alors je dis la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser à cet instant : « Je t'aime, Maman. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Nous entrâmes dans le hall de l'immeuble, et je grinçai des dents intérieurement. Il faisait nuit et Edward n'était pas là, j'allais devoir faire face à James seule, et tout simplement l'éviter n'était pas vraiment une option pour le moment. Je ressentis le besoin de le présenter à ma mère afin que je l'espérais, il ne l'importunerait pas s'il savait qui elle était et qu'elle était autorisée à entrer.

Avec mon cœur qui battait dans ma poitrine, je liai mon bras à celui de ma mère et me dirigeai vers le bureau des portiers utilisé pour surveiller le bâtiment quand il n'y avait personne aux alentours qui avait besoin de leurs services. James était assis là, en train de regarder le petit écran.

« Bonsoir, James, » dis-je d'une voix tremblante. _Respire profondément, Bella. Edward pense qu'il est bien, alors il l'est probablement._

« Bonsoir, Mademoiselle Swan. » Je n'avais pas permis à James de m'appeler par mon prénom comme je l'avais fait avec Félix. Je voulais le tenir éloigné autant que possible.

« Voici ma mère. Elle va rester avec le Docteur Cullen et moi pour le reste de la semaine. » Je me tournai vers ma mère. « Maman, voici James, le portier de nuit. Je te présenterai à Félix demain. »

« Ravi de vous rencontrer, Madame Swan, » dit-il avec un léger signe de tête.

« Bonsoir, James, » répondit ma mère, en lui souriant poliment.

« Voudriez-vous une escorte jusqu'à l'étage ? » demanda James. Je réprimai un frisson, même si je savais qu'il faisait tout simplement son travail.

« Non, merci James. Ça va aller. »

« Très bien. Bonne nuit Mademoiselle Swan, Madame Swan. »

« Bonne nuit, James. »

Une fois que nous fûmes en sécurité dans l'ascenseur, je laissai le frisson que j'avais retenu, parcourir mon corps. D'une drôle de façon, je me sentis un peu mieux une fois que j'eus permis à la réaction de mon corps de suivre son cours. « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda ma mère, se moquant un peu de moi.

« C'est rien, vraiment. C'est juste ce gars, James, il me donne un peu la chair de poule. Je serai heureuse quand on emménagera dans la maison et que je n'aurais plus à le voir. »

« Bella, » me réprimanda ma mère. « Ce n'est pas très gentil. Je sais que je t'ai élevée mieux que ça. »

« Je suis désolée, Maman. Il y a juste quelque chose chez lui qui me dérange. Je ne peux pas vraiment mettre le doigt dessus, mais honnêtement, il y a une raison pour laquelle j'essaie de ne pas rentrer seule à la maison le soir. Habituellement Edward est là pour rentrer avec moi. »

L'ascenseur s'arrêta à notre étage, et je sortis, marchant vers la porte de notre appartement à Edward et moi. Une fois que nous fûmes à l'intérieur, je dis en m'excusant, « Tu vas devoir dormir sur le canapé. La chambre d'amis laisse à désirer. » Une image mentale de la dernière fois où j'avais vu la _chambre d'amis_ emplit mon esprit. C'était plus une pièce de stockage qu'une chambre d'amis et maintenant encore plus, vu qu'elle était remplie du sol au plafond, non seulement avec les trucs d'Edward, mais avec les miens aussi. Et même après que nous ayons mis mes affaires dans la chambre, nous avions _encore_ besoin de cette pièce de stockage pour le reste. Je me demandais à quoi Edward avait pensé quand il me l'avait décrite comme une chambre d'amis la première fois que j'étais venue.

« Le canapé est très bien, » me dit ma mère.

« Alors, je suppose que ce sera juste nous ce soir. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »

« C'est ton territoire, Bella. Normalement qu'est-ce que tu ferais un mercredi soir ? »

Je haussai les épaules. Ma vie n'était pas vraiment excitante, surtout pendant les rares occasions où Edward devait travailler à l'hôpital pour une raison ou une autre. « Rien vraiment. Je suppose qu'un peu de nourriture serait bien pour commencer. »

« Chérie, tu sais que juste manger un morceau dans ton appartement sera parfait. Je ne suis pas venue pour que tu me divertisses, je suis venue passer du temps avec ma fille. »

Edward appela pendant que nous mangions. Ma mère fut très aimable quand elle sortit de table en prenant son assiette avec elle et elle me fit un sourire chaleureux alors qu'elle articulait les mots, _je serai dans la cuisine_. Je pense qu'elle avait voulu nous donner un peu d'intimité à Edward et moi. Même si maintenant je le voyais tous les jours, elle pouvait dire que sa présence me manquait et que j'étais vraiment excitée de l'entendre et de parler avec lui à nouveau.

« Salut ! » Je ne pus cacher l'enthousiasme de ma voix.

« Hey, bébé. » Il avait l'air fatigué, et ce n'était pas étonnant. Il était plus de vingt-et-une heures, et il avait fait ses onze heures de boulot au bureau avant de se précipiter à l'hôpital. A part pour une pause déjeuner, que j'étais sûre qu'il avait fait rapidement, il travaillait depuis plus de treize heures.

« Comment tu vas ? »

« Je vais bien. Madame Church ne va probablement pas accoucher avant quelques heures, alors je vais rentrer à la maison et essayer de dormir un peu. L'arrivée de ta mère s'est bien passée ? »

« Ouais, elle est là. On vient de manger. Tu veux quelque chose quand tu rentreras ? »

« Na. J'ai mangé à la cafétéria vers dix-neuf heures. Merci quand même. Tout ce dont j'ai vraiment besoin c'est de te voir et te tenir dans mes bras pendant un petit moment, mais ensuite je vais juste m'écrouler. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec vous, éveillé, ou de tenir compagnie à ta mère avec toi ce soir, mais je dois être reposé afin d'aider autant que possible pour ma patiente quand le temps sera venu. »

« C'est bon, Edward, je comprends. Tu as eu une très longue journée de toute façon, tu dois être si fatigué. »

« C'est le cas. Et toi ? Tu dois être fatiguée aussi d'avoir dû conduire jusqu'à l'aéroport après le travail ? Peut-être que tu aimerais m'accompagner tôt au lit ce soir, Mademoiselle Swan, et on pourrait se blottir tous les deux et plus tenir compagnie à ta mère demain, ça te dit ? » Je pouvais entendre l'enjouement dans sa voix alors qu'il étouffait un bâillement.

« Oh, vilain garçon ! Je sais à quoi tu penses, et aussi tentée que je le suis d'accepter ton offre non, je ne vais pas venir avec toi au lit, parce que tu dois dormir et je dois passer un peu de temps avec ma mère qui vient juste de traverser le pays pour me voir. A ta demande, je pourrais ajouter. » Nous rîmes à cette dernière partie.

« Très bien, Bella, tu ne peux pas me blâmer d'avoir essayé. Je serai bientôt à la maison. »

« Eh bien, on sera là. Oh et Edward ? Conduis prudemment s'il te plaît. » Cette dernière phrase était à la fois une demande et un ordre. Autant que j'aimais qu'il soit là, le soir, parfois j'aurais souhaité qu'il dorme dans la salle de garde à l'hôpital à la place de conduire alors qu'il était si fatigué.

« D'accord. A tout à l'heure. »

« Je t'aime. » J'essayais de ne jamais finir une conversation téléphonique avec lui d'une autre manière.

Je pouvais presque entendre son sourire dans le téléphone. « Je t'aime aussi, Bella. »

J'appuyai doucement sur le bouton 'rouge' de mon téléphone et me tournai vers ma mère qui se tenait debout à l'entrée de la pièce. « Il rentre à la maison, mais seulement pour dormir quelques heures avant que sa patiente soit prête à accoucher dans la matinée. »

« Eh bien, ça va être bon de le revoir, même si c'est juste pour un moment ou deux. Oh et Bella, j'ai vraiment essayé de ne pas écouter mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Vous êtes tellement adorables dans la façon où vous vous taquinez l'un l'autre même quand vous êtes très fatigués. Toi, ma chérie, tu es définitivement heureuse et amoureuse et je ne pourrais pas être plus contente pour toi, » s'enthousiasma ma mère alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers moi, elle se pencha et m'entraîna dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

« Merci Maman. Tu as raison, je suis heureuse et je l'aime tellement. Je pense que je suis la personne la plus chanceuse du monde d'avoir Edward et même si tout s'est passé très vite, tout va bien, tu sais ? Mon nouveau travail, la maison des grands-parents d'Edward, je veux dire notre nouvelle maison, sa famille merveilleuse et la mienne... J'ai l'impression que tout s'assemble pour moi, c'est juste que la plupart du temps je m'inquiète que ça foire d'une certaine manière parce que ma vie semble juste trop parfaite pour être vraie parfois. Mais c'est réel Maman, tout est réel, Edward l'est et sa famille aussi, et ce bébé que je porte et tout et j'ai hâte de te montrer tout ça. Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là. Merci. » Je pris une profonde inspiration après avoir dit tout ça pendant que je l'étreignais avec les yeux remplis de larmes de joie.

« Oh mon bébé, quand tu as besoin de moi ou de ton père, il suffit de nous appeler et on verra comment venir ici. Mais ton homme, Bella, il t'aime tellement, c'est évident. Je l'ai tout de suite vu lorsque je l'ai rencontré. Même si j'ai essayé d'ignorer les sentiments qui émanaient de lui la première fois que tu nous l'as présenté à Seattle, parce qu'il était évident qu'il était fou de toi, aussi, et eh bien, ce n'était pas bien. Je l'admets, je me suis sentie un peu désolée pour le pauvre gars mais je ne l'ai pas montré. Mais ensuite, quand tu l'as ramené à la maison cinq semaines plus tard, je savais que tu étais avec le bon parce que l'amour que j'ai vu dans ses yeux était réciproque à celui que tu ressentais. Mais en tout cas, pour en revenir à ce que tu disais ma chérie, tu dois vraiment lui dire quand tu te sens triste ou effrayée ou dépassée parce qu'il n'est pas télépathe tu sais. Je sais sans aucun doute qu'il sera là pour toi aussi. »

« Je sais, Maman. Je sais. »

« Oh, et chérie, j'ai hâte que tu me montres ta nouvelle maison, l'endroit où tu travailles, et ta futur belle-famille aussi. Et Bella, il est naturel que tu te sentes dépassée parfois parce que comme tu l'as dit, tant de changements en si peu de temps, eh bien, ça serait difficile pour n'importe qui. Mais une fois que tu seras installée dans ta nouvelle maison, il n'y aura plus rien à l'horizon pendant un moment... du moins pas avant, laisse-moi voir maintenant, mi-mars, c'est ça ? » sourit-elle et elle me lâcha puis porta son assiette et la mienne dans la cuisine. C'était vraiment bien de l'avoir ici.

« Ouais, le douze, selon le docteur. »

« Je vais bientôt réserver mon vol, alors. Je serai là pour toi, Bella, autant que tu auras besoin de moi, je te le promets. »

« Merci Maman. Ça signifie beaucoup. »

Nous venions juste de nettoyer la salle à manger quand nous entendîmes Edward rentré. J'essuyai mes mains sur un torchon de cuisine et allai directement vers lui, me sentant soulagée qu'il rentre sain et sauf. Edward plaça sa trousse de médecin au sol à côté de la chaise quand il me vit approcher, il ouvrit ses bras pour me tirer contre lui et nous nous tînmes fermement comme si nous ne nous étions pas vus depuis des jours plutôt que depuis ce matin. « Salut, » dit-il avec un sourire alors qu'il baissait la tête pour m'embrasser passionnément.

« Salut » souris-je en réponse, puis nous fûmes interrompus quand ma mère entra dans le hall. Edward ignora l'interruption pendant un moment alors qu'il resserrait ses bras autour de moi et me donnait un autre baiser, celui-ci plus chaste que je ne l'aurais voulu, même avec ma mère qui regardait. Il me lâcha ensuite et se dirigea vers ma mère pour l'enlacer rapidement aussi.

« Bonjour Renée, bienvenue à Chicago. Comment s'est passé votre vol ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle répondit la même chose qu'à moi quand je lui avais posé la question plus d'une heure plus tôt, puis avec des excuses polies de ne pas être plus accueillant, il s'excusa et alla se coucher. Je me sentais mal pour lui, se réveiller, aller travailler, rentrer à la maison juste assez longtemps pour dormir avant de retourner au travail. Mais je savais qu'il aimait son travail, et c'était ce qui faisait que c'était bon. J'étais aussi reconnaissante que les jours comme aujourd'hui, les jours où il devait travailler de longues heures, étaient peu nombreux et espacés. Je remerciais ma bonne étoile presque tous les jours qu'il ait choisi d'être médecin généraliste plutôt qu'un chirurgien, avant même qu'il ait une 'vraie raison' de le faire. C'était réconfortant de savoir que la plupart des jours, il était à la maison pour dîner tous les soirs. J'aimais que notre enfant grandisse en sachant que son père était un médecin fructueux, mais aussi qu'il réussissait à avoir un emploi du temps assez normal et qu'il serait là pendant son enfance.

« Bella ? » m'appela la voix de ma mère, me sortant de mes pensées.

« Désolée, Maman. Je suppose que je pensais un peu plus à la chance que j'ai. »

« Oh, je suis sûre que c'est le cas. Je ne peux pas te blâmer d'être préoccupée par des pensées sur ce superbe jeune homme qui est le tien. Mais écoute ma chérie, je sais qu'il n'est que... » elle s'interrompit et regarda sa montre, « dix-neuf heures trente chez moi, mais voyager m'a fatigué. Ça te dérange si je vais me coucher ? »

« Vraiment ? Tu es sûre, Maman ? »

« Ouais, je suis sûre. »

« Eh bien, bien sûr que non. Laisse-moi juste finir de ranger rapidement la cuisine, et je vais te donner une couverture, un drap et un oreiller pour le canapé. »

« Je vais t'aider. » Elle empila nos assiettes et les mit dans l'évier, elle ouvrit le robinet pour commencer à les rincer alors qu'elle ouvrait le lave-vaisselle. Je la regardai, stupéfaite. Je n'avais jamais connu ma mère en femme de ménage. Du tout. Il y avait plus d'une raison pour laquelle Charlie et elle mangeaient dehors quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cents du temps. « Tu viens ? » appela-t-elle de l'évier pendant qu'elle rinçait la vaisselle.

« Ouais, » répondis-je, forçant mes pieds à avancer. Je savais que je n'avais pas été en mesure de cacher l'étonnement dans ma voix à son comportement étrange. Elle avait toujours été un peu erratique, mais là c'était le comble. Je secouai la tête, et décidai d'y aller. Une fois que je m'eus repris, nous pûmes nettoyer rapidement la cuisine, et avec le bourdonnement du lave-vaisselle, je retournai dans le petit couloir où se trouvait la penderie. Je sortis une couverture supplémentaire et un drap et les étalai sur le canapé, puis je plaçai l'oreiller que j'avais sorti du placard.

« Merci mon bébé, » me dit-elle.

« De rien. Mais avant qu'on aille au lit, on devrait probablement prévoir quelque chose pour les prochains jours. » Je m'assis au bout du canapé. « Je dois encore travailler demain et vendredi, alors je ne serai pas là pendant la journée, mais j'ai parlé à la mère d'Edward, et elle sera dans notre nouvelle maison pour prendre certains effets de ses parents. Tu sais, pour décider ce qu'elle veut garder et ce qu'elle veut vendre à la vente qu'on va organiser, et elle a proposé de venir te chercher. Elle a dit qu'elle aimerait te rencontrer et t'emmener avec elle si tu es intéressée ? Je lui ai dit que je te demanderais. »

Ma mère, m'ayant fait hérité de sa personnalité, était tout aussi timide et mal à l'aise que je l'étais avec des nouvelles personnes, et elle confirma ce trait par sa réponse. « Je ne sais pas Bella. Je pense que je préfère attendre que tu sois là aussi. »

« Je sais Maman, et je n'aurais même pas pensé à ça la première fois où je suis venue ici, j'ai passé du temps seule avec Esmée pendant qu'Edward était au travail. Elle est vraiment très gentille, et elle va te faire te sentir à l'aise tout de suite. » Elle ne semblait toujours pas convaincue. « Je ne vais pas te forcer, mais je me sentirai tellement mieux en sachant que tu n'es pas toute seule pendant deux jours à attendre que je rentre et je te promets, tu ne vas pas regretter de la connaître. Maman, je sais juste que vous allez vous entendre à merveille si tu lui donnes une chance. Vraiment. Parce qu'après toi, c'est la meilleure mère du monde. Et lui, » dis-je en me frottant le ventre affectueusement, « va avoir les meilleurs grands-parents de l'univers. »

« Tu lui donnes l'air d'être un ange. »

« Elle pourrait tout aussi bien en être un. »

« D'accord, très bien. J'irai à ta nouvelle maison sans toi, et je vais même aider la... mère de ton petit-ami à préparer ta nouvelle maison. Mais et pour ici ? Tu n'as même pas encore commencé à faire les cartons. »

« Arf, je sais, » soupirai-je. « J'ai eu de la chance à Seattle, Edward a fait la plupart de mes cartons pour moi. Mais cette fois, on travaille tous les deux. Ça va juste prendre un peu plus de temps, c'est tout. Mais je sais qu'on y arrivera. »

« D'accord ma chérie. Eh bien, maintenant que c'est réglé, fais-moi un câlin pour me souhaiter bonne nuit et cours rejoindre ton homme avant qu'il s'endorme, et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Ça va aller. Bonne nuit Bella. »

« Bonne nuit Maman. » J'allai vers elle et lui fis un câlin puis me retirai rapidement dans la chambre, une partie de moi espérait qu'Edward soit encore éveillé et l'autre partie espérait qu'il dormait. C'était le rationnel contre l'égoïsme, les mêmes sentiments que j'avais ressentis quand j'avais reçu son message à l'heure du déjeuner. Je savais qu'il avait besoin de dormir, mais je voulais aussi passer un peu de temps avec lui.

« Je croyais que tu n'allais pas venir te coucher tôt, » dit Edward avec un sourire espiègle sur le visage quand j'ouvris la porte.

« Je pensais que tu allais dormir tout de suite, » contrai-je en déboutonnant ma blouse, je la retirai puis fis de même avec mon soutien-gorge.

« Tu sais, il y a une raison pour laquelle je rentre dormir à la maison plutôt qu'à l'hôpital, même quand je suis épuisé. » Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir à son timing, il avait dit _ça_ juste au moment où je me tenais torse nu devant lui. « Eh bien, oui, ça, » dit-il, un sourire en coin en lisant la réaction de mon corps à lui et à ses mots, « mais en fait je parlais de t'avoir à côté de moi dans le lit. Je sais que ça ne fait que quelques semaines, mais être sans toi n'est pas quelque chose dont je me délecte. »

Je mis mon haut de pyjama et changeai mon pantalon. « Je suis contente aussi que tu sois rentré, » lui dis-je. « J'aurais compris si tu aurais voulu dormir à l'hôpital pour plus de commodité, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je me serais sentie seule ici sans toi. »

Il repoussa les couvertures et je me glissai à côté de lui, me blottissant contre son torse nu. Avec mon bras posé sur son torse et le sien enroulé autour de mes épaules, l'autre caressait doucement mon ventre, il embrassa le haut de ma tête et murmura, « Je vous aime. Tous les deux. » J'étais plus fatiguée que je ne l'avais pensé, mes yeux se fermèrent et je m'endormis avant même que je puisse répondre.

**~*PPT*~**

J'avais raison, et ce fut un peu difficile de contenir mon enthousiasme au fait que Renée et Esmée s'entendaient si bien. Je reconnus immédiatement le rire de ma mère lorsque je l'entendis dans le couloir devant mon bureau, et j'allai les saluer Esmée et elle. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » demandai-je, en souriant et en les étreignant toutes les deux quand elles se présentèrent à mon travail vendredi juste avant midi.

« On t'emmène déjeuner, » m'informa Esmée.

« Vraiment ? C'est trop génial ! Quelle merveilleuse surprise. Tu sais que je me suis creusé le cerveau à essayer de trouver la meilleure façon de t'emmener ici, Maman, parce que je voulais vraiment te montrer où je travaille et je sais que tu voulais venir aussi. Je n'ai jamais pensé à te demander de l'emmener Esmée, même si tu es déjà venue ici. Merci beaucoup, d'être venues. » Je leur fis un autre gros câlin.

« Oh Bella, n'hésite jamais à me demander quelque chose parce que tu es vraiment la fille que je n'ai jamais eue, alors bien sûr, si je peux t'aider pour quelque chose, je le ferai. »

« Et ça vaut pour moi aussi Bella, parce que tu es ma fille après tout » rit ma mère. « Maintenant, tu as le temps de nous faire visiter ton bureau avant qu'on t'emmène déjeuner ? J'aimerais voir ça et puis trois filles comme nous peuvent passer un peu de bon temps ensemble. » Elle noua un de ses bras aux miens.

Je rougis dans une nuance de rouge foncé. _Sérieusement, est-ce que je peux avoir deux meilleures mères ? Je ne pense pas._

Au moment où je retournais au bureau après l'heure du déjeuner que nous avions partagé, je me sentais plutôt contente de l'interaction entre ma mère et celle d'Edward, c'était comme si elles étaient de vieilles amies. Et en ce samedi matin, ma mère s'enthousiasmait sur les bons moments qu'elle avait passé avec Esmée ces deux derniers jours. Elle rebondissait pratiquement comme une enfant sur la banquette de la Volvo pendant qu'Edward nous conduisait à Stone Park. Me concentrant plutôt sur Edward, je demandai, « Alors, je n'ai jamais posé la question ? Comment va Madame Church ? » Jeudi matin il était parti avant que je me réveille et nous nous étions vus en coup de vent cet après-midi, donc nous n'avions pas beaucoup parlé.

« La mère et le bébé se portent très bien, » répondit-il en serrant ma main et il me fit son sourire tordu.

« Bien. C'est un garçon ou une fille ? »

« Un garçon. Jamie. »

« C'est un joli prénom, » songeai-je. J'avais commencé à réfléchir à certains prénoms de bébé possible, en quête d'inspiration où je pourrais en trouver un. Je n'avais pas encore atteint le second trimestre, mais deux semaines de plus et ça serait le cas, alors j'essayais de cacher mes pensées à ce sujet, même à Edward. Je me demandais si Jamie était un prénom que nous pourrions envisager. _Jamie quelque chose Cullen._ Je dis le prénom à plusieurs reprises dans ma tête. Puis je passai à des surnoms. Quel bon surnom pour Jamie ? James. Mon sang se glaça. Nous n'appellerions certainement pas notre bébé Jamie. Je savais que c'était à cause de James que ça me faisait flipper. Peut-être que je devais essayer de m'en remettre. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je chassai James et toutes les pensées de lui de ma tête, nous arrivions à la maison.

Nous remontâmes l'allée de pierre et avançâmes jusqu'à la maison. Esmée était déjà là, et la porte était ouverte. Je soufflai de manière audible lorsque j'entrai dans la maison. On aurait dit mon appartement à Seattle quand Edward était venu quelques jours. Tout était dans des cartons à part le salon. J'étais absolument choquée par le travail que ma mère et Esmée avait accompli en seulement deux jours. « Comment vous avez fait tout ça ? Je croyais que vous alliez juste emballer les choses que tu voulais garder ? » réussis-je à dire en regardant ma mère et Esmée.

« Eh bien, Esmée avait déjà presque tout fait, » reconnut ma mère. « Elle est vraiment incroyable, tu avais raison, Bella. »

« Oh, arrêtez, toutes les deux, » dit Esmée, rougissant un peu. « Je veux juste que vous puissiez vous installer ici avant que tu sois trop gênée, Bella. Alors le plus tôt sera le mieux. Je sais que dans quelques mois, tu ne voudras plus faire trop de travail physique, et c'est le meilleur cadeau que je peux vous faire en ce moment. Je sais que vous n'avez pas vraiment le temps de vous impliquer dans le projet de préparer cet endroit, et moi oui. Ça a été difficile, mais ça en valait vraiment la peine pour voir vos visages aujourd'hui. »

« Je... suis stupéfaite. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire là. » Je posai ma tête sur l'épaule d'Edward, me sentant incroyablement émotive pour ce cadeau que nos mères nous avaient fait. En fait, je retenais des larmes de joie.

« Mais, Maman, » parla Edward, « Et pour, tu sais, la vente ? » Je pouvais dire qu'il se sentait un peu mal de soulever cette question, mais c'était une bonne question, tout était dans des cartons comme si c'était à déplacer et non à vendre. Je pensais que les ventes immobilières avaient lieu dans les maisons.

« Je ne suis pas encore prête pour renoncer à tout ça. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais enlever tout ça. Je comprends que vous voulez faire de cet endroit le vôtre. »

« C'est vraiment trop. Merci beaucoup Esmée, pour tout votre travail difficile et merci à toi aussi Maman, » leur dis-je.

« De rien ma chérie. Ça nous a fait plaisir. Vraiment » sourit Esmée alors qu'elle nous regardait Edward et moi puis elle regarda ma mère qui hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

Puis je me retournai en entendant un grand bruit à l'extérieur. En regardant par la porte, je vis un camion de déménagement se garer sur le trottoir devant la maison. Avant que je puisse poser la question, Carlisle et Jasper en sortirent. Je ne pouvais plus retenir les larmes de gratitude désormais. Je réalisai tout ce qui se passait, tout le monde avait pris du temps dans leur vie bien remplie pour aider à préparer la maison et à déménager aujourd'hui. Dans une semaine ou deux, dès que les cartons de notre appartement seraient faits, nous allions vivre ici.

« Bon, c'est quoi le plan ? » demanda Jasper alors qu'il entrait. Ma mère rit à son charme juvénile, après avoir déjà fait sa connaissance à Seattle et l'ayant revu avec Carlisle vendredi soir quand nous avions été dîner chez les Cullen.

Esmée regarda son fils aîné avec adoration. « Tout part à la maison sauf le mobilier du salon et le bureau de Grand-père ». Elle jeta un regard d'excuse à son mari. « Dans le garage pour le moment, je vais tout trier et tout ranger dans peu de temps. »

« Je sais, » répondit Carlisle avec un regard complice.

Le reste de la journée passa dans un tourbillon d'activités, Carlisle, Jasper et Edward sortirent les meubles lourds en commençant par le deuxième étage. Quand ils eurent rempli le camion, ils le ramenèrent chez Carlisle et Esmée puis revinrent avec le camion vide deux heures plus tard. Heureusement, ils avaient loué l'un des plus gros camions, donc il ne fallut qu'un voyage pour la plupart des meubles et quelques cartons, et un pour le reste des cartons et les derniers meubles. Je ne pouvais pas croire que d'ici la fin de la journée, la maison serait prête pour qu'Edward et moi commencions à emménager. Les hommes déménagèrent même le bureau à l'étage afin que le bureau qui deviendrait nursery soit prêt pour que nous puissions le meubler et le décorer aussi. Au moment du dîner, tout le monde était épuisé. Enfin, tout le monde sauf moi, ils ne m'avait pas laissé porter plus d'un carton au camion. Alors j'invitai tout le monde à l'appartement où je préparai le dîner pour célébrer le fait que la maison était prête et pour les remercier de leur travail acharné. Ils acceptèrent tous avec joie.

Alors qu'Edward raccompagnait sa famille à leur voiture après le dîner, ma mère et moi eûmes un moment en tête à tête pour discuter. « Alors qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça ? De ma nouvelle vie ? » lui demandai-je.

Sa réponse fut exactement ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre, et je me sentis tellement reconnaissante qu'elle ait pu venir. « Je pense que tu as pris exactement la bonne décision en commençant à croire suffisamment en Edward et toi pour venir ici. »

* * *

><p><em>Ils forment une belle et grande famille désormais, dommage que Charlie n'était pas là pour partager tout ça avec eux.<em>

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et j'attends vos avis avec impatience =)_

_J'ai déjà commencé à traduire le prochain chapitre, donc je ne mettrai plus autant de temps à poster, c'est promis :)_

_Passez une bonne fin de journée et à très bientôt!_

_xoxo_


	25. Passion et intuition

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonsoir tout le monde! Comment ça va?  
><em>

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori =)  
><em>

_**lilison, larsand, Guest, aussidagility** et **nana10:** Merci beaucoup les filles, j'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre. xoxo  
><em>

_Un grand merci à ma bêta, Missleez :)  
><em>

_Beaucoup moins d'attente pour ce chapitre qui je l'espère, vous plaira._

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 25 : Passion et intuition<span>

**Bella**

On était dimanche après-midi, et une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que nous avions dit au revoir à ma mère à l'aéroport, se promettant de se parler et de se voir bientôt. J'étais dans la cuisine de l'appartement, Edward était dans le salon. Nous avions chacun plusieurs grands cartons, certains étaient déjà fermés et d'autre étaient méthodiquement en train d'être remplis. Je n'étais pas complètement sûre de ce qui lui arrivait, mais quelque chose semblait se passer dans son esprit parce qu'il était terriblement silencieux. J'étais nerveuse d'emménager dans la maison et vu son humeur, ça avait probablement à voir avec son travail ou l'ennui de faire les cartons alors je décidai de lui poser la question plus tard si son humeur n'avait pas changé. Et donc, avec ses pensées d'emballage à l'esprit, je remplis des cartons.

Je détestais faire ça, mais la cuisine était la seule pièce dans laquelle ça ne me dérangeait pas de travailler. Je pensais à Edward, essayant d'abord de déchiffrer à quoi il pensait si fort puis je me contentai de penser à l'homme génial qu'il était et à quel point j'avais de la chance de l'avoir et ceci me fit penser à quel point j'étais fière de son engagement et de son dévouement à son choix de carrière. Je veux dire, j'aimais mon travail et j'étais bonne, mais rien de comparable à à quel point Edward prenait son rôle de médecin à cœur. Il était phénoménal, et il avait commencé à visiter quelques uns des patients à l'hôpital après le travail, même si spécifiquement ils n'étaient pas _ses_ patients. Depuis qu'il commençait plus tôt et finissait donc plus tôt et que ça me prenait plus longtemps pour rentrer à la maison après le travail (il avait dû comparer son heure d'arrivée à la mienne vu qu'il avait insisté pour me rejoindre), il prenait sur son temps libre pour aider les autres. Il avait commencé un incroyable petit programme, tout seul, mais néanmoins, j'aimais le fait qu'il aidait les gens à se sentir mieux, pas juste physiquement mais émotionnellement aussi, juste en étant là.

Je venais juste de terminer d'emballer les assiettes dans du journal et je les empilais soigneusement dans le carton quand je sentis les bras d'Edward autour de ma taille alors qu'il me soulevait du sol, où j'étais assise, et il me mit debout face à lui. Je haletai légèrement à l'intrusion soudaine puis je souris, j'étais un peu fatiguée d'emballer la vaisselle de toute façon. Il prit mes mains et avec une serviette humide il nettoya les traces d'encre avant de la jeter au sol à côté de lui, puis il bougea ses mains pour les placer autour de ma taille. Mais avant que je puisse parler, je vis le regard dans ses yeux jades envoûtants : du pur désir charnel. Et juste au moment où je traitais le désir ardent là, sa bouche prit la mienne pour un baiser urgent. « Bella, » grommela-t-il, « est-ce que tu as une idée d'à quel point je te le veux là maintenant ? Je n'ai pas pu détourner mes yeux de toi de toute l'après-midi. Et maintenant, je ne peux plus attendre. Je veux, non, j'ai _besoin_ de toi maintenant. Ici. » Il saisit mes fesses, me provoquant un cri de surprise. Il me retourna afin que je sois dos à lui, il glissa sa main dans mon pantalon de yoga et prit mon derrière en coupe, donnant une légère pression suivit de caresses sur mes fesses, méthodiquement des petits cercles. Puis il déplaça sa main autour de moi et glissa ses doigts entre mes plis chauds et commença à me masser, d'abord doucement, puis plus vigoureusement, alors que j'étais de plus en plus excitée par son toucher. Son autre main se faufila sous mon t-shirt et il pressa l'un de mes seins par-dessus mon soutien-gorge, puis il l'écarta soudainement comme s'il était offensé par sa présence. Ses doigts saisirent mes tétons durcis, d'abord l'un puis l'autre, pinçant et roulant en tandem avec ce que son autre main faisait plus bas.

Je n'avais jamais vu ce côté de lui avant, cette urgence soudaine, comme s'il était consommé par le désir. Il était complètement dans le désir chaud et frénétique. Je pouvais sentir sa faim dans son toucher, et mon propre désir bondit du plus profond de moi comme une flamme comme s'il m'avait transféré le sien à travers ses mains. Mon corps chauffait, pas comme mon rougissement normal, mais comme si un brasier faisait rage à l'intérieur de moi, emportant tous mes sens et ma raison et ne laissant rien sur son passage à part un besoin primitif et un désir complet d'Edward.

Comme s'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées, il choisit ce moment là pour s'appuyer contre mes fesses. _Je ressens la même chose que toi,_ me dit-il en même temps. _Je suis autant excité que toi._ Son pouce continua à me masser pendant qu'il glissait deux doigts profondément en moi, les incurvant dans mon corps. Je haletai à nouveau, j'avais l'impression que je ne faisais que haleter depuis qu'il était entré dans la cuisine, mais les pensées cohérentes étaient absentes. Surtout ensuite, alors que ses mains continuaient à exercer leur magie sur les deux extrémités de mon corps, il posa sa bouche dans mon cou, mordillant et suçant. Ce fut assez pour me pousser sur le bord, et il marmonna sa victoire alors que je me resserrais autour de ses doigts. Les spasmes secouèrent tout mon corps, ce qui rendit mes jambes complètement inutiles. Je me tins au comptoir devant moi pour me préserver de toute chute, mais en même temps, la main d'Edward quitta ma poitrine, descendit jusque ma hanche, me tenant proche de son corps, me rappelant qu'il était encore très excité et aussi, tout le soutien dont j'avais besoin. Je sortis de ma vague alors qu'il continuait à se frotter contre mes fesses et je finis par lâcher le comptoir et plaçai mes deux mains contre ses cuisses.

J'étais à peine revenue sur terre qu'il me retourna pour que je lui fasse face, il retira mon pantalon et mon sous-vêtement et me souleva sur le comptoir. Mon besoin de lui fit un bond en moi, mon désir surgit de nulle part. Je descendis mes mains sur l'ourlet de son t-shirt et il le passa rapidement au-dessus de sa tête. Mes mains se crispèrent sur son corps, mes ongles griffèrent son torse et ses abdos. Il siffla quand mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses muscles fermes. Sa bouche descendit sur la mienne alors que j'atteignais sa fermeture éclair.

Sa langue entra dans ma bouche, sans jamais perdre ce sentiment d'urgence. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille, le rapprochant aussi près de moi que le comptoir le permettait. Je déboutonnai et glissai la fermeture rapidement et pris une seconde de plus pour appuyer fermement la fermeture éclair contre son érection alors que je la descendais. Il siffla à la friction que ça causa. Baissant le pantalon, je pris soin de lui laisser son boxer un peu plus longtemps. Une fois que son pantalon eut rejoint mes vêtements sur le sol de la cuisine, je l'empoignai à travers le tissu mince en coton de son sous-vêtement. « Pas assez, » grommela-t-il, alors je glissai mon pouce en haut de son élastique, sentant le liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui s'était déjà accumulé. Je caressai son extrémité lisse avec le haut de mon pouce et il gémit. « Bella, » grogna-t-il, presque comme un avertissement.

C'était vraiment difficile pour moi de continuer à le taquiner, tout comme ça l'était pour lui à endurer, et au bout d'une seconde ou deux, il saisit mon poignet droit dans sa main gauche et abaissa son boxer avec la droite. Il l'envoya valser d'un coup de pied et replaça ma main exactement là où il voulait qu'elle soit. « Beaucoup mieux, » dit-il avec un sourire narquois. Il n'avait toujours pas retiré sa main au-dessus de la mienne, alors il la serra autour de son manche, me guidant de haut en bas exactement comme il le voulait.

« Edward, j'ai envie de toi. J'ai _besoin_ de toi en moi, _maintenant... ici,_ » gémis-je, répétant ses mots de tout à l'heure. Je commençai à le guider plus près de moi, mais au lieu de me laisser prendre le contrôle, il éloigna rapidement ma main et la posa sur le comptoir.

« Patience mon amour, » rit-il. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de mes hanches et me tira en avant sur le comptoir afin que je sois juste au bord. Semblant avoir changé d'avis sur l'endroit où il voulait que ses mains soient, il descendit sa main droite pour saisir ma cuisse et accrocha sa main sous mon genou, remontant ma jambe un peu plus haut sur sa hanche. Il se prit dans sa main gauche et fit glisser la pointe velouté de son érection sur mes plis humides. Un frisson me parcourut alors que je gémissais dans sa bouche. Sa langue continuait à masser la mienne pendant qu'il appuyait contre mon entrée. Alors que je me préparais à sa pénétration, il s'éloigna légèrement et continua sa délicieuse torture.

« Edward, viens en moi. Maintenant, » bégayai-je contre ses lèvres. Je n'étais pas sûre de combien de temps je pourrais encore tenir.

« Tu m'as taquiné en premier, » me rappela-t-il, « et on peut être deux à jouer à ce jeu. » Un coup d'œil dans ses yeux, qui étaient encore plus foncés qu'avant, révéla la même expression sauvage qu'il avait tout à l'heure en entrant dans la cuisine, et je savais qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer à jouer plus longtemps que moi. Mais j'avais tort, vu qu'il frotta à nouveau son extrémité à mon entrée, sans jamais aller plus loin. Il se retira minutieusement comme s'il allait recommencer. Incapable d'endurer plus longtemps sa douce torture, je me redressai sur le comptoir et poussai vers lui. Son bout velouté luisant glissa juste à l'intérieur de moi et ma plainte de 'j'ai dit maintenant !' fut étouffé par un lourd grognement d'Edward. Alors que le grognement mourrait sur ses lèvres, ses mains se crispèrent sur mes hanches me maintenant toujours, pendant qu'il guidait son membre en avant, s'enfonçant au plus profond de moi.

Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit à part haleter, je retirai mes mains du comptoir et les plaçai sur ses épaules, le serrant comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je m'accrochai désespérément à lui alors qu'il gardait son rythme effréné. Ma tête tournait à la sensation qu'il poussait plus profond et plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Je glissai une de mes mains de ses épaules à la base de ses cheveux et tirai sa tête en arrière juste assez pour que je puisse voir ses magnifiques yeux, parce que je voulais qu'il voit non seulement ce qu'il me faisait mais aussi à quel point je l'aimais car je savais que c'était écrit sur mon visage. Lorsque Edward me regarda et sourit, je sus qu'il savait ce que j'essayais de lui faire passer et je ressentis également son amour pour moi. Je lâchai ses cheveux et descendis ma main sur sa nuque, il posa son front contre le mien et me regarda profondément dans les yeux. « Oh, Bella, » gémit-il, alors que ses lèvres se posaient sur les miennes. Une de ses mains glissa de ma hanche à mes fesses, me maintenant immobile, alors que l'autre remonta sur mes côtes et prit en coupe ma poitrine, puis il la glissa dans mon dos et me tira encore plus près de lui. Ses dents mordillèrent mes lèvres avant qu'il glisse sa langue dans ma bouche. Il avait tellement bon goût. Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et gémis bruyamment quand une vague de plaisir se propagea dans mes membres. Je pouvais sentir mon intimité commençait à se contracter autour de lui. « Edward, je suis si proche, » gémis-je, « s'il te plaît ! »

Edward arracha ses lèvres aux miennes. « Oui, viens pour moi bébé. J'ai besoin de te sentir, je vais pas tenir longtemps. Ugh, Bella. » Sa bouche descendit dans mon cou alors qu'il déposait ses lèvres sur ma peau brûlante, il léchait à chaque passage de sa bouche, encore et encore.

C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour me faire basculer. Sa voix, me priant de venir pour lui, me poussa au bord. Alors qu'il continuait à m'embrasser dans le cou, mon intimité se resserra durement autour de lui. Mon corps devint indépendant, hors de mon contrôle, mes muscles se contractèrent et se détendirent de leur propre gré, alors que je tremblais de façon incontrôlable dans les bras d'Edward. J'eus vaguement conscience de ma voix qui criait son nom alors qu'il éloignait ses lèvres de ma peau. Il balança sa tête en arrière pendant qu'il commençait à palpiter au plus profond de moi. Une autre série de tremblements commencèrent alors que mon intimité se contractait incroyablement fort autour de lui et sa semence chaude se répandit en moi, les jambes d'Edward vacillèrent sous la force de sa libération. « Ugh, Bella, » haleta-t-il en me serrant fermement contre son corps tremblant pendant que nous basculions dans l'orgasme ensemble. Je m'accrochai à son torse ferme, nos corps étaient lisses avec l'humidité de nos efforts.

Nous nous accrochâmes désespérément l'un à l'autre pendant que nos cœurs ralentissaient et nos respirations revenaient graduellement à la normale. « Bébé, » souffla Edward alors que sa main caressait doucement ma joue, « Tu vas bien ? Je t'ai pas fait mal mon amour, si ? S'il te plaît dis moi que je t'ai pas fait mal. »

« Edward, chut. Tu ne m'as pas fait mal. »

« Mais Bella, j'ai... » continua-t-il.

« C'était, c'était... incroyable, » dis-je pour le rassurer. « Tu m'as pris au dépourvu au départ, mais honnêtement, c'était probablement la chose la plus sexy que tu aies jamais faite. »

« Vraiment ? » Il avait l'air tellement soulagé, toutes traces d'inquiétude disparues.

« Vraiment. »

**~*PPT*~**

Le lendemain, lundi, miraculeusement il n'y eut pas de circulation alors que je rentrais à la maison après ma journée de travail. J'avais considéré d'appeler Edward pour lui faire savoir que je serais à la maison plus tôt que prévu car je savais qu'il aimait me rejoindre pour rentrer à l'appartement. Mais, je me sentais un peu ridicule de m'appuyer sur lui de cette façon car je savais au fond de moi qu'il le faisait seulement pour apaiser mes craintes vu qu'il ne partageait pas mes préoccupations particulières. J'avais près de vingt-sept ans, bien sûr que je pouvais gérer un portier qui lorgnait sur moi. Je n'avais rien à craindre. James était juste un gars qui faisait son travail. Alors quoi s'il aimait regardait toutes les femmes qui vivaient dans le bâtiment ? Il savait que j'étais avec Edward, et je savais qu'il le savait, alors je conduisis, et me garai finalement dans le parking, les pensées qui passaient dans ma tête étaient, _Grandis Bella. Arrête d'être idiote, c'est juste une petite promenade dans une pièce bien éclairée. Ça va aller._

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je calmai mes nerfs et avançai jusqu'à l'entrée de notre bâtiment. Bien sûr, James était là, prêt avec la porte ouverte pour moi. Je restai éloignée de lui, mais me rappelai très vite que c'était son boulot après tout. C'était le _portier._ Il avait très peu de fonctions en plus de tenir la porte pour les locataires, ce que j'étais maintenant. « Bonsoir, Mademoiselle Swan, » dit-il alors que je passais devant lui.

_Tu pourrais aussi tirer le meilleur parti de la situation, _me dis-je. _Sois cordiale au moins._ « Bonsoir, James. Merci, » dis-je en parlant de la porte.

« De rien. Le Docteur Cullen n'est pas là ce soir ? »

« Euh, pas encore. Il sera bientôt là. J'ai juste été plus rapide que lui ce soir. » Je haussai légèrement les épaules, feignant la nonchalance.

« Eh bien, s'il vous plaît, permettez-moi de vous accompagner à votre appartement. Ça me ferait plaisir. »

« Oh, euh non, ça va aller. Je vais y arriver. » Je me précipitai dans la pièce bien éclairée que j'avais imaginée dans le pick-up, essayant de me rendre à l'ascenseur aussi rapidement que je le pouvais.

Mais avant que j'atteigne ma destination, James était là. Il avait été incroyablement rapide, et m'attendait, ayant déjà appuyé sur le bouton d'appel. « J'insiste, » dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine, et je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre, alors je dis, « Très bien, euh, ouais, je suppose. » Les mots sortirent de ma bouche comme un bégaiement avant que je puisse les arrêter. Je n'aimais pas le fait que je venais d'accepter, mais je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir un autre choix. Il était évident qu'il n'allait pas laisser tomber ce soir. _Pourquoi je lui ai dit qu'Edward n'était pas encore rentré ? J'aurais dû dire qu'il attendait à l'étage. Mais James aurait su que je mentais, il aurait vu Edward rentrer à la maison. Argh, j'aurais dû attendre dans le pick-up. J'aurais dû téléphoner à Edward pour lui faire savoir que je rentrais plus tôt. Tellement d'erreurs... Non Bella, arrête... tout va bien, tu es juste stupide..._ Les pensées frénétiques affluaient dans mon cerveau plus vite que je ne pouvais y réfléchir.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et James y entra. Je le suivis de façon hésitante. Lorsque les portes se fermèrent, ma respiration devint erratique, et quand nous eûmes monté deux étages, j'étais au bord de l'hyperventilation. Après ce qui sembla être toute une vie, nous atteignîmes finalement notre étage. Ne voulant rien de plus que de m'échapper du minuscule espace que je partageais actuellement avec James, je me précipitai hors de l'ascenseur avant que les portes ne soient complètement ouvertes. Ce fut une erreur, parce qu'en faisant ça, je dus frôler son bras. Il prit ça comme une invitation à me suivre. Je me retournai brusquement et dis, « Je pense que je peux gérer à partir d'ici James. Merci. » J'espérais que ça le dissuaderait.

« Quel genre de gentleman je serais si je vous laissez seule ici ? » demanda-t-il en riant.

Je n'avais aucune idée de comment répondre à ça, alors je ne cherchai pas. Au lieu de ça, je me retournai et courus presque jusqu'à la porte, serrant fermement mes clés dans ma main droite. J'aurais dû me douter que courir était une mauvaise idée. Avant que je n'aies fait cinq pas, ma cheville gauche se tordit avec mes talons de travail et je tombai au sol. J'étais encore à quelques mètres de mon appartement. Vu que mes genoux touchèrent le sol en premier, mes clés glissèrent de ma main, tombant à plusieurs centimètres devant moi. J'étais maintenant sur le sol dans le couloir, impuissante, et tout ce que je pouvais entendre c'était les battements de mon cœur et les pas lourds de James qui venait derrière moi.

« Vous êtes maladroite, pas vrai ? » murmura-t-il en passant devant moi et il ramassa mes clés.

« Non ! » commençai-je, mais c'était trop tard. Il avait ramassé mes clés et revenait vers moi.

« Ne soyez pas ridicule. Vous êtes blessée, je peux vous aider. » Il se pencha vers moi et dès que sa main droite s'enroula autour de mon avant-bras nu, je grimaçai. Levant les yeux au ciel, il resserra son emprise sur mon bras, me releva, passa son autre bras dans mon dos et me tint fermement à la taille. Puis, me serrant contre son flanc, il me tira de force le reste du chemin jusqu'à l'appartement. Utilisant ma propre clé, il déverrouilla et ouvrit la porte. Malgré la douleur dans ma cheville, je le bousculai et réussis à me détacher de son emprise, je saisis la clé dans la poignée et l'arrachai de la serrure. Rassemblant toute la force que j'avais en moi pour ne pas crier de douleur, j'essayai de refermai la porte sur lui, ne prenant même pas la peine de lui dire 'merci'. Mais à quelques centimètres avant le déclic de la porte, elle s'arrêta.

Je regardai James, inquiète, puis je baissai les yeux et vis qu'il avait placé son pied devant la porte, m'empêchant de pouvoir la fermer complètement. Tout mon corps tremblait, et je me tenais là sur mon pied valide, à regarder dans ses yeux noirs menaçants, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. « S'il vous plaît », murmurai-je, en mettant beaucoup de sens dans ses douze lettres. _Ne me faîtes pas de mal s'il vous plaît. Laissez-moi tranquille s'il vous plaît. Partez s'il vous plaît._ Avec un dernier ricanement vers moi, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

**~ * PPT * ~**

**Edward**

Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de Bella depuis que nous étions partis travailler en même temps ce matin, alors je supposais qu'elle avait suivi son emploi du temps habituel, et qu'elle rentrerait à la maison vers dix-neuf heures après avoir fait le trajet du retour à partir de Wheaton. Par conséquent, lorsque j'arrivai dans le garage à mon heure habituelle et que son pick-up était déjà là (et qu'elle n'était pas dedans), je fus immédiatement en alerte. Deux questions me vinrent à l'esprit. Premièrement, comment avait-elle fait pour rentrer si vite ce soir ? Et deuxièmement, pourquoi elle ne m'avait pas appelé ?

Avec toutes sortes de scénarios possible en tête, je me précipitai à la porte. James, toujours en bon portier, attendait là, et dès que j'apparus, il ouvrit la porte pour que je puisse passer rapidement. Une fois à l'intérieur, je m'arrêtai, et lui demandai, « Est-ce que Mademoiselle Swan est déjà rentrée, James ? »

« Oui Monsieur, elle est arrivée il y a près d'une demi-heure. »

« Et elle est là-haut ? » demandai-je, ayant déjà hâte de m'éloigner de lui.

« Oui Monsieur, » répondit-il alors que j'appuyais sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur.

Alors que j'attendais avec impatience, je me retournai vers James, « Est-ce qu'elle allait bien ? Ce n'est pas son genre de rentrer à la maison le soir sans moi. »

« Elle semblait bien, Docteur Cullen. Rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire. » Quelque chose dans la façon dont il le dit, un peu plus détaché de la normale, suscita mon inquiétude. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Bella, et je devais savoir quoi.

Enfin, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et je me précipitai à l'intérieur, appuyant sur le bouton de notre étage et le bouton pour fermer les portes en même temps. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent à mon étage, je sortis rapidement et courus jusqu'à la porte. Saisissant la poignée, je découvris qu'elle était verrouillée. Quand j'essayai à nouveau, je ne pouvais toujours pas ouvrir la porte. La poignée tournait mais la porte ne s'ouvrait pas. Je réalisai rapidement quel était le problème et retirai la clé de la serrure inférieure puis je l'insérai dans celle du dessus. Après un tour rapide, j'ouvris la porte et me précipitai à l'intérieur, en la claquant fort derrière-moi.

Bella était assise sur le canapé, se balançant d'avant en arrière, tremblant comme une feuille. Je sus tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je ne l'avais vue comme ça qu'une seule fois auparavant, le jour où elle m'avait appris qu'elle avait oublié sa pilule. « Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demandai-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle et je la tirai sur mes genoux.

Contrairement à la dernière fois qu'elle avait été dans cette position, elle se blottit contre mon torse, cherchant du réconfort auprès de moi plutôt que de rester silencieuse. « Il... a insisté... » Elle sanglotait lourdement, et j'eus du mal à comprendre ses mots. Je me penchai plus près d'elle et écoutai attentivement. « Pour... monter. » Elle fondit en larmes.

« Qui a fait ça ? Qui est monté ? » demandai-je, confus.

« James. »

« Attends, quoi ? James est monté avec toi ? Il était là ? »

« Non, juste dans le couloir. » Un autre sanglot. « Il n'est jamais entré dans l'appartement. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je veux dire, ça va aller maintenant Bella. Quand tu seras prête, tu peux me raconter exactement ce qui s'est passé s'il te plaît ? »

Elle prit quelques profondes inspirations pour se calmer, puis, toujours assise sur mes genoux et agrippée à ma chemise blanche, elle commença à parler. A la fin de son histoire, je tremblais aussi, mais pas de la peur qui je savais était à l'origine de ses tremblements. J'étais livide. Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'avais pris sa défense, à plusieurs occasions. Et maintenant, non seulement il avait prouvé qu'elle avait raison (ce dont je me fichais, aussi loin que j'étais inquiet, Bella pourrait avoir raison et moi tort tous les jours pour le reste de notre vie et ça irait), mais Bella s'était blessée en essayant de s'éloigner de lui.

C'était à mon tour d'inspirer profondément pour essayer de calmer ma colère. Lorsque je repris le contrôle sur mon humeur et pensai que Bella allait raisonnablement bien, je la soulevai de mes genoux, et inspectai soigneusement sa cheville blessée. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine pleine de cartons et pris de la glace dans le congélateur puis fouillai dans les cartons que Bella avait faits la veille. Lorsque je trouvai finalement les sachets zip, j'en sortis un et le remplis de glaçons et j'enveloppai le tout dans un torchon. Je portai la poche de glace de fortune à Bella, la plaçai sur sa cheville et dis, « Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital pour faire inspecter ça. Pendant ce temps, reste assise et maintiens la glace dessus. Je reviens dans quelques minutes. » Elle me regarda avec des yeux terrifiés et hocha la tête. Je me penchai et embrassai son front. « Tout ira bien, » lui promis-je. « Je vais prendre soin de toi, je vais te protéger. Je te le jure, ça n'arrivera plus jamais. »

Puis je me retournai et sortis rapidement de la chambre.

Je comptai jusqu'à dix, plusieurs fois, pendant que l'ascenseur descendait jusqu'au hall. J'étais plus en colère que je ne l'avais jamais été dans ma vie, et je n'avais pas envie de faire quelque chose que je regretterais le lendemain.

Lorsque j'arrivai dans le hall, James était assis à son poste derrière le comptoir. Je fus devant le comptoir en quelques secondes, heureux qu'il soit entre nous deux. Ça m'empêchera de lever la main sur lui, espérai-je. Il leva les yeux vers moi avec une expression de mépris total pour ce qui s'était passé, ce qu'il avait fait. Il semblait indifférent, presque... _arrogant_ ? « Puis-je vous aider pour quelque chose, Docteur ? » demanda-t-il en souriant d'un air suffisant.

L'expression fut trop. J'agrippai fermement le comptoir pour éviter la forte envie que j'avais de l'attraper à la gorge. « Écoutez-moi bien, » commençai-je. C'était incroyablement difficile pour moi de ne pas le traiter de tous les noms qui me traversaient l'esprit, mais j'essayais vraiment de calmer mon tempérament, en marchant sur la fine ligne entre lui faire comprendre mon point de vue et m'assurer qu'il n'y ait rien qui lui fasse intenter une action contre moi plus tard. « Si jamais vous touchez encore Bella, Mademoiselle Swan, et je me fiche si vous pensiez aider ou quelque soit la raison, si _jamais_ vous la touchez, la regardez, vous approchez d'elle d'une quelconque façon, ou même _pensez_ à elle, et je le saurai, vous ne vous en sortirez pas si facilement. Je me suis bien fait comprendre, James ? » grognai-je quand il détourna les yeux. « Je vous jure sur la vie de ma mère, si jamais je rentre et que je retrouve ma petite-amie dans l'état dans lequel elle est actuellement et je saurais que c'est votre faute, la police viendra nous faire sortir d'ici tous les deux. Vous pour harcèlement sexuel, moi pour vous avoir botté les fesses. C'est compris ? »

Il réagit finalement, semblant un peu mal à l'aise. Il ne répondit pas verbalement, il hocha seulement la tête. « Laissez. La. Tranquille » Je prononçai chaque mot lentement, clairement, pour bien lui faire comprendre.

Sans attendre une autre réponse que ça, je pris l'escalier pour remonter à mon étage. Je sentais que j'avais besoin de temps pour me calmer, et je n'en aurais pas eu en prenant l'ascenseur. Lorsque je rentrai dans l'appartement, Bella était toujours assise sur le canapé, refroidissant sa cheville comme je lui avais dit de le faire. Elle avait déjà l'air mieux, l'enflure avait commencé à diminuer. Prenant son visage en coupe dans mes mains, je la regardai droit dans les yeux et dis, « Le déménagement sera complet demain. On ne reste plus ici après ce soir. Pas après ce qu'il t'a fait. Si je ne peux pas être là pour te protéger comme je le devrais, alors je vais le faire de la seule autre façon que je le peux : en nous faisant partir d'ici. »

* * *

><p><em>Comme on dit, il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort... Mais Bella l'a su dès le début... il faut faire confiance à l'intuition féminine Edward :P<em>

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'attends vos avis avec impatience^^_

_Passez une bonne soirée et un très bon week-end!_

_A très vite!_

_Gros bisous 3_


	26. Eternité

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonsoir tout le monde! Comment ça va?  
><em>

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori =)  
><em>

_**lilison; nana10 ; aussidagility et Guest:** Merci pour vos reviews les filles, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ;) xoxo  
><em>

_Et comme toujours, un grand merci à ma bêta, Missleez :)  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 26 : Éternité<span>

**Edward**

Je me tenais dans la cuisine de ma nouvelle maison, notre nouvelle maison à _Bella et moi_, et je retournai les toasts français sur la plaque chauffante. Faire le petit-déjeuner au lit pour l'anniversaire de Bella aujourd'hui était quelque chose que j'avais prévu toute la semaine. C'était trop dommage que son anniversaire soit un lundi cette année, j'aurais aimé pouvoir le faire le jour de son anniversaire mais vu que nous devions travailler, je le préparai la veille. Regardant la bulle de l'œuf sortir légèrement du bord du pain, je repensai à la semaine dernière, me souvenant de ce qui nous avait amené à ce point.

_Après avoir confronté James, j'emmenai Bella à l'hôpital. J'avais regardé sa cheville à l'appartement mais je n'étais pas tout à fait sûr si elle était cassée ou non. « Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, » lui dis-je, et elle accepta à contrecœur. James nous jeta à peine un regard lorsque nous franchîmes le hall pour aller au garage._

_Alors que je conduisais, Bella demanda, « Est-ce que ça va aller si je fais une radio ? J'ai toujours entendu dire que c'était dangereux pour les bébés. »_

_Elle semblait vraiment inquiète à ce sujet, alors je lui expliquai aussi calmement que je le pouvais, « C'est un problème seulement si tu fais une radio de ton torse. Pour une radio de la cheville, c'est pas grave. » Lorsque je la regardai brièvement, je remarquai qu'elle avait toujours l'air inquiète à cette idée. Je souris et continuai. « Je te le promets, c'est vrai. Je ne te recommanderais pas de faire des radios tous les jours, mais ils vont te donner un tablier de plomb et le bébé, et toi, irez bien. »_

_« T'es sûr ? »_

_« Oui j'en suis sûr, » promis-je. « D'ailleurs, il vaut mieux pour vous deux que tu fasses une radio et que ton os soit pris en charge plutôt que de ne pas la faire et que ça s'aggrave. »_

_Lorsque le médecin urgentiste confirma ce que je lui avais déjà dit, elle se détendit un peu. Il voulait aussi faire une radio pour s'assurer que sa cheville n'avait pas de déchirure ou de fracture, et quand nous lui dîmes qu'elle était enceinte, il nous rassura, enfin plutôt Bella car je n'étais pas inquiet que quelques radios de sa cheville blesseraient le bébé. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la taquiner alors que je la poussais dans un fauteuil roulant jusqu'en radiologie. « Alors lui tu le crois mais pas moi ? »_

_« Eh bien, vous êtes un peu partial Docteur Cullen, » me taquina-t-elle en mettant l'accent sur mon titre. « J'avais juste un peu peur que tu sois plus préoccupé par moi que par lui. Ou elle. » Elle caressa doucement son ventre._

_« Je suis tout aussi préoccupé pour vous deux, » lui assurai-je en me penchant pour embrasser le haut de sa tête. « C'est juste la meilleure façon de savoir à quel point tu es blessée. »_

_Après que sa radio fut faite, nous retournâmes aux urgences et attendîmes que le médecin nous apporte les résultats. Et il le fit une heure plus tard. « Aucune casse, » dit-il très animé dans notre petit box. Bella et moi soufflâmes simultanément. « Mais c'est une vilaine entorse. Bella, vous allez avoir besoin de béquilles pendant une semaine, mais pas de plâtre. Je vais vous faire un bandage ici, assurez-vous de l'enlever quand vous prenez une douche. » Il jeta un coup d'œil vers moi. « Vous serez entre de bonnes mains pendant votre rétablissement, donc rien à craindre à ce sujet. Votre médecin traitant est... ? »_

_« Le Docteur Snow » répondit Bella._

_« Très bien. Alors je lui enverrai un rapport de la visite de ce soir demain matin. Prenez du Tylenol pour la douleur, utilisez les béquilles pour la première semaine. C'est très important Bella. Si vous ne le faites pas ça vous fera plus de mal que de bien. » Bella hocha la tête. « Alors, le Tylenol, les bandes, les béquilles... Je pense que vous pouvez y aller. »_

_« Merci, » répondit Bella._

_Je lui serrai la main. Nous prîmes une paire de béquilles à la pharmacie de l'hôpital et retournâmes à l'appartement._

Je glissai la spatule sous le pain et le retirai du plat, puis je le plaçai dans le four chaud pendant que je commençai la prochaine fournée de pain grillé. Alors que je regardais la bulle de l'œuf, il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour que mon esprit dérive à nouveau, vers le lendemain de la visite à l'hôpital cette fois.

_« Allô ? » marmonna la voix endormie de ma mère dans le téléphone._

_« Maman ? »_

_« Edward ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles si tôt ? »_

_« Je suis désolé Maman, mais écoute, je dois bientôt partir travailler, et Bella aussi. J'ai appelé quelques déménageurs, enfin, en fait j'ai appelé cinq entreprises de déménagement différentes hier soir avant d'en trouver finalement une qui n'était pas réservée, et c'est seulement parce qu'ils avaient eu une annulation pour aujourd'hui. Quoi qu'il en soit, pour faire court, on déménage aujourd'hui. Je me demandais juste si tu pouvais surveiller tout ça. Si tu ne peux pas, c'est pas grave, je demanderai à Felix, mais... »_

_Elle m'interrompit, semblant un peu plus réveillée. « Pourquoi vous déménagez aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi si vite ? Je pensais que vous alliez terminer les cartons vous-même et que vous loueriez un camion comme on l'a fait pour vider la maison ? »_

_« C'était le cas, mais je ne veux pas rester dans l'appartement plus longtemps. » Je lui expliquai ce qui s'était passé hier soir, et elle fut complètement consternée._

_« Tu as pris la bonne décision Edward. Mon dieu, je n'avais jamais remarqué quelque chose de bizarre chez James. Je suppose que toi non plus, si ? »_

_« Bella le savait. » Ma voix était calme, peinée._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »_

_« Bella avait un pressentiment, une intuition, à propos de lui la première fois qu'elle l'a rencontré. J'ai continué à lui dire qu'il était bien, que c'était juste un gars qui aimait regarder les jolies femmes dans l'immeuble, ce qu'elle est. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il essaye quelque chose. » Je me sentais horriblement coupable, presque nauséeux, au moment où je terminai de parler. J'aurais dû prendre les craintes de Bella plus au sérieux au lieu d'essayer de la convaincre qu'elles étaient injustifiées._

_« Ce qui est arrivé n'est pas ta faute tu sais, » dit ma mère._

_« Merci Maman. » Mais je n'étais toujours pas convaincu._

_« Alors, tu crois que Félix pourra aider ? »_

_« Probablement, si je lui demande. Du moins, il pourra faire entrer les déménageurs. Pourquoi ? »_

_« Je serai honorée de t'aider à terminer ça aujourd'hui, mais je pense que ce serait mieux si Félix est disponible pour surveiller la fin temps que je serais à la maison à attendre que les déménageurs arrivent. Est-ce que ça semble raisonnable ? »_

_« Ça semble parfait Maman. Merci. »_

_Alors que Bella et moi sortions de l'ascenseur, enfin, je sortais, Bella s'appuyait sur ses béquilles, Félix fut là pour nous accueillir, comme il le faisait tout les matins. « Bonjour, Docteur Cullen et Mademoiselle Swan, » dit-il alors que nous traversions le hall. Bella lui lança son habituel regard frustré/amusé et leva les yeux au ciel. Je l'avais questionnée à ce sujet une fois, et c'était presque comme un jeu entre eux. Apparemment, elle lui avait demandé de l'appeler par son prénom et il avait refusé en lui disant que ce ne serait pas professionnel. Je ne l'avais pas dit à Bella, mais j'étais d'accord avec Félix à ce sujet. « Vous allez bien, Mademoiselle Swan ? Vous n'aviez pas de béquilles la dernière fois que je vous ai vue... » On aurait dit qu'il regrettait de poser cette question. Je suspectai qu'il avait senti qu'il avait franchi la limite entre la courtoisie professionnelle et la personnelle._

_« Ça va, Félix, je vais bien. C'est juste une entorse, » lui dit Bella sans lui donner de plus amples détails._

_« Écoutez, Félix, quelque chose nous est arrivé à Bella et moi et nous déménageons aujourd'hui. J'ai déjà engagé les déménageurs, et ma mère va les retrouver dans notre nouvelle maison, mais j'ai pensé que vous pourriez les faire entrer dans notre appartement quand ils seront là d'ici quelques heures ? »_

_L'expression sur son visage était... triste. Il n'y avait vraiment pas d'autre mot. Mais il se reprit très vite. « Bien sûr, Docteur. Y-a-t-il autre chose dont vous avez besoin aujourd'hui ? »_

_« Non, Félix, ce sera tout. » Je me retournai pour partir, mais je me ravisai. Je pouvais prendre quelques minutes de plus. « Mais Félix ? »_

_« Monsieur ? »_

_« Merci. » Une expression légèrement confuse traversa ses traits, alors je continuai, « Merci pour... » Je n'étais pas entièrement sûr de ce qu'il fallait que je dise. Heureusement, Bella qui se tenait à côté de moi, prit la parole._

_« Merci d'être vous » commença-t-elle. « Merci de m'avoir aidée ces après-midi quand je rentrais seule, et d'avoir maintenu James » elle bégaya sur le nom, « à l'écart. Je pense qu'en fait on aurait pu être amis, Félix, dans d'autres circonstances. »_

_Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il retrouva rapidement son sang-froid et parla doucement. « Vraiment ? Vous pensez que nous aurions pu être amis, vous le docteur Cullen et moi ? »_

_« Bien sûr, » dit Bella._

_Félix me regarda ensuite. Je hochai la tête légèrement, confirmant ce que Bella avait déjà dit. « Vous avez pris soin d'elle quand je ne le pouvais pas, ou le ne faisais pas, » lui dis-je. « Et pour ça, je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant. »_

Soudain, je sentis une odeur de brûler. Je baissai les yeux sur la plaque chauffante et jurai. Je m'étais tellement perdu dans mes souvenirs que j'avais oublié le petit-déjeuner de Bella. C'était la dernière tartine aussi. J'étais content d'en avoir au moins fait assez pour elle avant que la maison ait presque pris feu. Je me contenterai d'un bol de céréales après m'être assis avec elle dans le lit pendant qu'elle mangerait. Je retirai le pain grillé et brûlé de la poêle, le jetai et éteignis la plaque de cuisson avant de mettre la nourriture dans une assiette : du pain grillé et du bacon accompagnés de cidre mousseux et du café décaféiné. Je complétai le plateau avec un petit verre rempli de sirop d'érable et un petit bouquet de myosotis du jardin. Ma grand-mère était une jardinière passionnée avant de tomber malade, et elle m'avait enseigné la signification de toutes les fleurs au cours de mes nombreuses visites quand j'étais étudiant. Je ne me souvenais plus de tout, mais il était difficile de ne pas se souvenir des myosotis. Je pouvais presque entendre la voix de ma grand-mère quand j'étais sorti les cueillir avant de commencer le petit-déjeuner : _« J'espère qu'un jour tu trouveras une charmante jeune fille à qui les donner, Edward. Le myosotis est la fleur du véritable amour, et j'ai eu de la chance d'être avec mon véritable amour pendant plus de cinquante ans. J'espère qu'un jour, tu trouveras le tien aussi. »_

Je souris au souvenir, regrettant que Grand-Mère ne soit plus là aujourd'hui pour rencontrer Bella. Elles se seraient si bien entendu. En fait, Grand-mère aurait aimé Bella comme Grand-père l'avait fait, et comme ma mère, mon père et Jasper le faisaient. Elle était comme une membre de la famille Cullen... pour l'instant. Si je suivais mon chemin, elle serait 'une membre' dans pas très longtemps.

Je pris précautionneusement le plateau sur le bar, je traversai le coin-repas et le salon, le petit couloir et arrivai dans notre chambre. Un coup d'œil au lit me dit que Bella n'y était pas. Je regardai autour de moi, perplexe, jusqu'à ce que j'entende le bruit de la chasse d'eau dans la salle de bain.

Je restai là, attendant qu'elle sorte. Heureusement, elle se lava juste les mains et ne prit pas de douche. Elle s'arrêta quand elle me vit debout, tenant un plateau de nourriture et de fleurs. Un sourire se propagea lentement sur son visage et elle dit, « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Petit-déjeuner au lit pour ton anniversaire. »

« Mais c'est pas mon anniversaire » son sourire se dissipa lentement, laissant place à la confusion.

« Je sais, mais on travaille demain, » expliquai-je.

Son visage s'éclaira à nouveau. « Personne ne m'a jamais apporté le petit-déjeuner au lit, » murmura-t-elle.

« Eh bien, retourne au lit et je t'apporterai le plateau, ensuite tu ne pourras plus dire ça. »

Elle passa devant moi, ne portant rien d'autre qu'une culotte et un débardeur blanc et elle remonta dans le lit. Je la suivis et quand elle fut installée, je posai le plateau sur ses genoux. « Joyeux Anniversaire Bella, » dis-je en lui embrassant le front avant de m'asseoir sur le lit à côté d'elle.

Elle soupira de bonheur puis se tourna vers moi.

« Tu ne manges rien ? »

« Eh bien, j'allais le faire, mais j'ai brûlé la deuxième fournée de toast, » admis-je timidement. « Je repensais à ces deux dernières semaines et je crois que j'ai juste perdu ma concentration. »

Elle me sourit et versa la totalité du verre de sirop sur le toast, inondant chaque centimètre de la tartine. Elle coupa un petit morceau avec sa fourchette et le mangea, mâchant lentement. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle fredonna à la saveur. Lorsque ses paupières se rouvrirent, elle se tourna vers moi. « C'est trop bon. Tu m'as dit que tu étais un 'simple' cuisinier. C'est mieux que 'simple'. »

« Je suis content que tu aimes, » lui dis-je en souriant.

« C'est le cas. Merci. »

Elle termina de manger, partageant une bouchée en quatre avec moi, et je dus admettre qu'elle avait raison. Ça avait bon goût. Ce qui me fit regretter d'avoir brûlé le reste. Quand elle eut fini, elle se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur le coin de ma bouche. « Merci pour le petit-déjeuner, » répéta-t-elle.

« De rien. Maintenant, pour le reste de la journée, » commençai-je en retirant le vase du plateau et je le posai sur la table de chevet, « on est dimanche, alors mes parents ont prévu le traditionnel repas tous ensemble. Mais si tu préfères qu'on passe la journée seuls, c'est très bien aussi. Je peux toujours appeler ma mère et je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra. »

« Bien sûr que non. J'aime les repas du dimanche. On devrait y aller. »

« Super. Le reste de la journée peut se dérouler comme tu le veux, » lui dis-je en me levant du lit et en retirant le plateau de ses genoux.

« On peut faire ce que je veux ? »

« Oui, tout ce que tu veux, » lui dis-je, ressentant de plus en plus la bosse dans mon pantalon quand je reconnus la lueur dans ses yeux. « Dès que je reviens. » Je lui souris et ramenai le plateau et la vaisselle sale dans la cuisine. Normalement, je la lavais tout de suite, mais aujourd'hui, ça pouvait attendre... espérons _beaucoup _plus tard.

Je retournai dans notre chambre et trouvai ma magnifique Bella qui m'attendait sous les couvertures.

**~ * PPT * ~**

Alors que nous nous dirigions chez mes parents, je pensais à l'anniversaire de Bella, et au cadeau que je lui avais acheté. J'allais lui donner demain soir, quand je l'emmènerais dehors pour son vrai anniversaire, mais alors que je pensais au cadeau en lui-même, j'eus une idée. « Tu aimes vraiment ton pick-up, pas vrai ? »

« C'était inattendu, » dit-elle, ayant l'air confuse.

« J'ai une idée, je te le promets. Reste juste avec moi pendant une minute. Tu n'as pas vraiment envie de le vendre à Noël, pas vrai ? »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment une option, » dit-elle, semblant déprimée par cette pensée. Son expression en disait plus que ses paroles, et je savais que j'avais raison.

« C'est une option. Tu veux le garder ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Soudain, elle semblait pleine d'espoir. C'était juste une petite étincelle dans les yeux, mais je la vis avant de reporter mon attention sur la route.

« Eh bien, je ne dis pas qu'on va rouler sur l'or avec l'héritage, mais l'argent n'est plus vraiment un problème. Pourquoi on ne t'achèterait pas une jolie voiture familiale et tu pourrais garder ton pick-up pour faire des courses quand tu seras seule ? Comme ça, tu ne te sentiras pas coupable d'avoir le bébé dans ton pick-up, mais tu ne devras pas t'en débarrasser non plus. »

« T'es sérieux ? »

« Oui. » Je la regardai pendant une autre fraction de seconde, et je vis que l'espoir sur son visage avait été remplacé par l'exaltation. Je pouvais voir du coin de l'œil qu'elle souriait. Je me concentrai sur la route pendant quelques minutes puis la regardai à nouveau, cette fois pour voir des larmes coulaient sur son visage. « Hey, qu'est-ce qui va pas ? » Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle pleurait.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et essuya ses joues avec ses doigts. « Tout va bien. Ce sont des larmes de joie. Je ne peux pas imaginer un meilleur cadeau que de pouvoir garder mon pick-up. Merci. »

Je lâchai le volant de ma main droite et pris la sienne, la pressant un peu. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes dans l'allée de mes parents et sortîmes de la voiture.

La journée était chaude et ensoleillée, mais nous approchions de la fin de l'été, la température commençait à baisser. On était bien dehors, et mes parents avaient prévu un repas à l'extérieur sous le belvédère qui honorait l'arrière-cour depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvenais.

« C'est magnifique, » murmura Bella dès qu'elle vit le belvédère. « Je suis stupéfaite à chaque fois que je le vois. Je ne suis pas sûre que je m'habituerais un jour à voir ça ici. Je n'ai jamais vu un belvédère aussi grand que celui-là. » Sa voix dériva un peu. « C'est l'endroit parfait pour une petite réunion intime. »

Ses paroles semblaient avoir une sorte de profonde signification, mais je n'en étais pas tout à fait sûr. Certainement pas assez sûr pour faire un commentaire, mais assez pour que je veuille avoir quelques conseils d''experts'. Je savais (je le savais depuis longtemps), que je voulais épouser Bella, peut-être que le moment de faire ma demande viendrait plus tôt que je n'osais l'espérer.

Vu que Bella bavardait déjà avec ma mère, je saisis l'occasion pour m'éclipser. « Je vais parler à Papa et Jasper une minute, » leur dis-je en embrassant la tempe de Bella.

« D'accord, je te vois tout à l'heure, » répondit-elle, me congédiant presque avec très peu de perturbation à sa conversation avec ma mère. Je souris et me retournai, je descendis les marches du belvédère et entrai dans la maison.

Je trouvai mon père et Jasper dans le salon avec leur verre. Mon père se leva quand j'entrai dans la pièce, mais je l'arrêtai. « C'est bon Papa, je peux me servir. » Il hocha la tête et reprit sa place. Avec mon verre à la main, j'avançai et pris place à côté de mon frère.

« Alors, quand est-ce que tu vas poser la question à Bella ? » demanda Jasper, pas du genre à tourner autour du pot.

Si je n'avais pas très envie de discuter de ce sujet, j'aurais pu recracher mon verre sur lui. Mais vu que j'avais l'intention de soulever cette question, je gardai le liquide ambré un instant dans ma bouche, savourant le goût avant d'avaler et répondre. « Je n'en suis pas sûr. Je le veux, mais je veux être assez sûr qu'elle dise oui avant de lui demander. Les choses ont déjà évolué très vite, et je ne veux pas lui faire peur. »

Mon père hocha la tête et dit, « Dans des circonstances normales, c'est une bonne idée Edward, mais les choses sont un peu différentes pour vous deux. Tout d'abord, vous vous connaissez depuis des années. Deuxièmement, vous avez tous les deux fait une erreur de jugement cet été, et vous allez devenir parents. C'est une grosse affaire, et quelque chose que tu dois considérer. Votre enfant mérite d'avoir ses parents dans une relation complètement engagée. En regardant les choses, vous êtes déjà engagés l'un à l'autre de toutes les façons, sauf une. »

Je commençai à protester, « On est... » mais je fus interrompu.

« Je sais que tu l'aimes, et qu'elle t'aime. C'est évident, comme je vous l'ai dit la dernière fois que vous étiez là. Éros et agape, tu te souviens ? Je le pensais à ce moment là, et je le pense encore. Je maintiens mes mots. Mais, tu dois lui montrer ton engagement. Et tu mérites d'avoir le sien en retour. »

Je pensai un moment à ce qu'il avait dit. _Tu dois lui montrer ton engagement, et tu mérites le sien en retour._ J'étais d'accord avec la première partie de sa déclaration, mais je n'étais pas sûr pour la seconde. Je n'étais pas sûr que je _méritais_ quelque chose de Bella. Le fait qu'elle soit prête à s'offrir à moi était incroyable et un cadeau que je chérissais chaque jour de ma vie, mais je n'avais pas l'impression que _mériter_ était le mot juste. Mais j'appréciais ce qu'il avait dit. Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils, essayant de mettre des mots sur ma réponse dans ma tête avant de parler. Finalement, je dis, « Je comprends ce que tu dis Papa, vraiment, mais ça ne répond pas vraiment à ce qui me préoccupe. Comme je l'ai dit avant, les choses ont évolué incroyablement vite, et ouais, c'est parce qu'on a été irresponsables, mais je ne regrette pas, pas même un peu. » Je haussai légèrement les épaules. « Je ne suis pas celui qu'il faut convaincre à ce sujet et je ne dis pas qu'elle doit l'être aussi, je n'en suis juste pas certain, c'est tout. Je veux dire, je ne pense pas que j'ai besoin de te rappeler qu'elle était fiancée récemment à ce con et on sait tous comment _ça_ s'est terminé. A cause de ça, il serait naturel qu'elle soit réticente à s'engager de cette façon, surtout si tôt. Enfin, c'est ce qui m'inquiète. Je veux épouser Bella. Je veux juste m'assurer qu'elle soit aussi prête que je le suis avant de faire ma demande. »

« Ce que tu es en train de dire, c'est que tu as peur qu'elle te rejette ? » taquina Jasper.

« Jasper, ça suffit, » le réprimanda mon père. C'était plutôt drôle en fait, la façon dont notre père le considérait encore comme un enfant, surtout quand il agissait comme tel. « La préoccupation d'Edward est valide étant donné l'expérience récente de Bella. Dans cette affaire le moment est une question qui mérite une certaine considération. »

« Eh bien, si tu es sûr que tu vas lui demander par la suite, pourquoi ne pas simplement aller acheter la bague, comme ça tu seras prêt quand le moment viendra ? » demanda Jasper.

Je croisai les jambes, ma cheville sur mon genou, méditant pendant un moment. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, et je le lui dis.

Avant que la conversation puisse continuer, ma mère et Bella entrèrent dans la pièce, absolument radieuses. « Le dîner est prêt, » nous informa ma mère.

**~ * PPT * ~**

Avec la suggestion de Jasper que j'achète la bague et la garde, je fus soudain impatient de le faire, alors j'y allai à la première occasion que je pus, le lendemain pendant ma pause déjeuner. Je choisis un petit magasin géré indépendamment, plutôt que celui d'une chaîne. J'avais vu 'Aro's Jewelry Boutique' plusieurs fois, mais je n'y avais jamais été, je n'avais jamais eu aucune raison de le faire avant. Honnêtement, je ne m'attendais pas à trouver ce que je voulais pendant l'heure que j'avais pour déjeuner, mais je voulais au moins lancer le processus. Alors quand j'entrai dans le magasin, au milieu du tintement des cloches accrochées à la poignée intérieure, et m'approchai du comptoir, j'y allai très franchement quand le vieil homme m'accueillit avec un « Bonjour, je m'appelle Aro. Comment puis-je vous aider ? »

« Salut, » répondis-je en souriant. « En fait, je cherche une bague de fiançailles. Je ne suis pas sûr que je sois déjà prêt à l'acheter, mais je le serai bientôt, et je voulais juste voir ce que vous avez à offrir. »

« Par ici, » dit-il en pointant du doigt un étalage près du fond de la boutique. Je le suivis, et quand il s'arrêta devant la vitrine, je fus franchement choqué par le grand nombre de bagues de fiançailles qu'il y avait.

« Oh. » Je ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre à dire. Il y en avait des douzaines. Comment j'allais pouvoir choisir la bonne pour Bella ? Je voulais que ce soit quelque chose qu'elle aimerait, mais aussi quelque chose qui en quelque sorte parlait de notre relation et son unicité. Et bien sûr, elle devait être magnifique, pour ma Bella. Aro sortit le premier plateau de bagues nichées dans le velours noir et se recula alors que je les observais. Aucune d'entre elles ne me semblaient assez bien, et je le lui dis. « Je recherche quelque chose de plus unique. Je ne suis pas entièrement sûr de quoi, mais plus que juste un diamant je pense. Est-ce que vous avez des bagues qui sont un peu moins traditionnelles ? »

« Bien sûr, » dit-il en remettant le plateau et il fit quelque pas vers un autre étalage. « Plus unique qu'un diamant ? Ça doit être une jeune femme très spéciale. »

« Elle l'est. Elle est unique en son genre. Et notre relation n'a pas commencé de manière conventionnelle, alors je voudrais que la bague reflète ça. »

« Je n'entends pas ça très souvent. La plupart des jeunes hommes sont tous sur le plus gros diamant qu'ils peuvent se permettre. C'est plutôt rafraîchissant de vous entendre parler de relation non conventionnelle. Si je peux me permettre, comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il sortait un autre plateau de bagues.

« On a correspondu pendant des années, quand elle était en cinquième et moi en troisième. Près de la moitié de ma vie. Et c'est tout ce qu'on a fait, s'écrire des lettres. Elle m'a fait savoir qu'elle allait se marier l'été dernier et elle voulait que j'assiste à son mariage. C'est alors qu'on s'est rencontré. » Je continuai le récit, passant le fait que son fiancé l'avait essentiellement quittée pour l'une de ses meilleures amies, au lieu de ça, je mentionnai brièvement que le mariage avait été annulé. « Alors j'ai saisis ma chance. Et maintenant on est ensemble, et prêts à franchir ce pas. »

« Quelle belle histoire, » murmura-t-il, me faisant me demander s'il avait vraiment écouté. Ce n'était pas du tout une belle histoire, elle avait été jetée la veille de son mariage. _De l'eau à couler sous les ponts,_ me dis-je.

« Merci. » Ce plateau de bagues ne m'interpellait pas non plus, et j'allais presque renoncer aux bijoux d'Aro quand je 'la' repérai. Bien sûr, je ne savais pas ce que je cherchais, mais ce fut d'autant plus gratifiant quand je la vis. « Je peux voir celle-ci ? » demandai-je en pointant un anneau simple en or blanc, avec un diamant au milieu. Ce qui s'avérait non traditionnel était à l'extérieur. Il y avait six petits diamants et six saphirs autour de la plus grosse pierre, c'était la combinaison parfaite entre tradition et modernité. Je voulais que Bella ait quelque chose de spectaculaire et unique, mais pas trop éloigné de la 'normale' pour qu'elle n'aime pas. La touche de bleu était parfaite pour nous. Cela rendait tout, moins traditionnel, et en plus de ça, le bleu était ma couleur favorite sur Bella. Je tenais la bague entre mes doigts, l'examinant, mais je n'étais pas sûr de quoi. Après environ une minute, je fus sûr de mon choix. « Oui, c'est celle-ci, » lui dis-je en toute confiance.

« Très bien Monsieur, c'est un excellent choix que vous avez fait. C'est la seule bague de l'éternité que j'ai dans ma collection, » déclara Aro.

« Comment vous l'avez appelée ? » Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'une telle bague auparavant.

« C'est une bague de l'éternité, » dit-il, alors qu'il me prenait l'anneau et l'amenait à son visage, il continua, « La pierre centrale est parfaitement ronde, elle symbolise votre cœur que vous lui avez donné, et les saphirs et les diamants qui l'entourent forment un cercle sans fin appelé 'Cercle de l'éternité' et représente votre engagement indéfectible et votre amour pour votre jolie demoiselle. » Il la tendit pour que je la regarde à nouveau, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire, mon choix était déjà fait.

« C'est parfait. » Une bague de l'éternité pour ma Bella, elle allait l'aimer autant que moi, je le savais.

La relation écrite que j'avais partagée avec Bella me revint à l'esprit. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne lui avais rien écrit, et même si la surface était minuscule, je savais que la bague ne serait pas complète sans une inscription. Quand je posai la question à Aro, il dit, « Je suis trop vieux pour m'en occuper, mais je peux l'envoyer et la faire graver bien sûr. » Prenant la bague, Aro retourna aux vitrines à l'avant du magasin. Il me remit ensuite un formulaire, je notai l'inscription que je voulais, et lui rendis le papier. Il le coinça dans une petite enveloppe blanche avec la bague et plaça le paquet sous le comptoir. « Maintenant, Monsieur... ? » s'interrompit-il, et ce fut seulement à ce moment là que je me rendis compte que je ne lui avais pas donné mon nom.

« C'est Docteur, en fait, Docteur Edward Cullen. »

« Toutes mes excuses Docteur. Pour l'inscription, vous allez d'abord vouloir vous assurer d'avoir la bonne taille. Je détesterai que vous la récupériez et qu'elle ne lui aille pas. Alors, connaissez-vous son tour de doigt ? »

« Non. » Je me sentais idiot. Qui achetait une bague de fiançailles sans connaître le tour de doigt de sa petite-amie ?

« Très bien. Bon, vous allez devoir le trouver, encore une fois, juste pour être sûr. Pouvez-vous me contacter avec l'information quand vous l'aurez ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. » Comment j'allais avoir la taille du tour de doigt de Bella sans le mesurer ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. « Je ne sais pas exactement quand je pourrais le faire, mais je le ferai dès que je peux. »

« Certainement. Maintenant, je vais avoir besoin d'un acompte pour vous la réserver, vous comprenez. »

« Bien sûr. Combien ? »

« La moitié, » dit-il en me donnant à nouveau un petit bout de papier, avec le prix cette fois.

Un regard rapide sur le papier m'informa que c'était la chose la plus chère que j'avais jamais acheté. Cette bague coûtait plus cher que ma Volvo, bien sûr je l'avais rachetée à mon père quand il avait eu sa Mercedès, alors il m'avait fait un prix, mais quand même. Puis je décidai que ça n'avait pas d'importance. J'avais l'argent, et comme je l'avais dit à Bella hier, je n'allais pas flamber tout mon héritage, mais honnêtement, il y avait _beaucoup_ d'argent. Plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé quand mon grand-père m'avait fait sa déclaration. Une bague de fiançailles coûteuse et une nouvelle voiture pour Bella ne se verraient même pas. Je sortis ma carte de crédit de mon portefeuille et lui tendis, « Je paye pour la bague maintenant et la gravure quand je viendrai la chercher. »

Aro eut l'air surpris. « Honnêtement, Docteur, la moitié est suffisant. »

« Non, le montant total, » insistai-je.

Il hocha la tête et inséra ma carte, puis me la rendit.

Je regardai ma montre et m'aperçut que j'étais en retard. Je devais retourner à la clinique, malgré le fait que je n'avais pas encore mangé. Je signai le bordereau de la carte de crédit et cachai la copie de ma facture et le reçu dans mon portefeuille, et le portefeuille dans ma poche. Je me fis une note mentale de mettre le reçu dans mon tiroir de bureau à mon retour au travail, je ne voulais pas que Bella le trouve. « Je vous appellerai avec la taille du tour de doigt dès que je le peux, » promis-je.

« Bien sûr, Monsieur. Quand vous pourrez. Sachez juste que ça prend habituellement une semaine pour la gravure. »

« Merci, Aro. »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Docteur Cullen. J'ai hâte de vous revoir. »

« De même. »

Je me précipitai de retourner à la Volvo sur le parking et fut presque étourdi par mon excitation. Je l'avais fait. J'avais fait un petit pas en avant dans la consolidation de ma relation avec Bella. Même si elle ne le savait pas encore.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, Edward a fait la première étape, maintenant reste à savoir quand il va faire sa demande et qu'est-ce que Bella va dire :P<em>

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'attends vos avis avec impatience^^_

_Passez une bonne soirée et une bonne semaine!_

_A bientôt!_

_xoxo_


	27. Le moment fort de ma vie

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonsoir tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien?  
><em>

_Un rapide passage pour vous poster le nouveau chapitre ;)  
><em>

_Je tiens d'abord à remercier **Isnoname; sand91; oliveronica cullen massen; Grazie; Nenette1712; Habswifes; aussidagility; Maryfanfictions; canada02; Ronnie32** et **Guest**. Un énorme merci pour vos reviews et les mises en alerte/favori :)  
><em>

_Et bien évidemment, merci à ma bêta, Missleez.  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 27 : Le moment fort de ma vie<span>

**Bella**

La meilleure partie de mon travail lundi, mon anniversaire, fut à midi lorsque deux choses se produisirent. Tout d'abord, je réalisai que je n'avais pas été malade de toute la journée. Oserai-je penser que les nausées matinales étaient terminées ? Je l'espérais en tout cas, même si je n'étais pas encore prête à parier là-dessus. L'autre bonne chose à ma pause déjeuner fut que Alice m'appela. J'étais assise à l'extérieur, sur un banc dans le parc, je mangeais mon tacos et profitais du temps encore chaud, sachant que d'ici peu ce serait l'hiver. Et selon ce qu'Edward m'avait dit, les hivers à Chicago étaient brutalement froids et neigeux.

Lorsque le téléphone sonna et que je lus le nom d'Alice sur l'identification de l'appelant, je terminai vite de mâcher et d'avaler ma bouchée, désireuse de lui parler. « Hey, Alice ! »

« Joyeux anniversaire, » s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

« Merci, » dis-je.

« J'espère que tu fais quelque chose de spécial aujourd'hui pour ton anniversaire. Je sais que si ça ne tenait qu'à toi, tu resterais simplement chez toi toute la journée, en espérant que personne ne le remarque. Mais honnêtement, c'est ton anniversaire, Bella ! Tu devrais le fêter. Les fêtes font parties de la vie... »

« Alice. Alice ! » l'interrompis-je. Son enthousiasme me fatiguait et tout ce que je faisais c'était l'écouter parler. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tu as raison, je serais parfaitement heureuse de me détendre à la maison sans le fêter, mais tu n'es pas la seule personne dans ma vie qui pense que les anniversaires sont quelque chose qui doit être fêté. »

« Alors Edward t'emmène quelque part ce soir ? »

« Apparemment. Je ne lui ai pas demandé trop de détails. Je sais juste qu'il m'a demandé de porter la robe bleue que j'ai achetée la dernière fois que j'étais là. Enfin, qu'il m'a achetée, » corrigeai-je en me souvenant de la journée que j'avais passé avec sa mère avant qu'il m'emmène à Navy Pier. Je me demandai comment elle pourrait m'aller. Ça ne se voyait pas encore en soi, mais je me sentais définitivement plus grosse à certains endroits.

« C'est bien. Vous allez sortir et célébrer ton anniversaire. »

« Je suppose, » répondis-je sceptique.

Alice, étant Alice, changea rapidement de sujet. « Alors, devine quoi ? » Elle avait l'air vraiment excitée.

« Je ne sais pas Ali, quoi ? » demandai-je.

« Je viens à Chicago pour Noël et le Nouvel An ! »

« Tu plaisantes ? » J'étais choquée. J'avais espéré qu'elle puisse venir un jour, mais je n'en étais pas sûre à cause des finances et tout.

« Non ! Jasper m'a invitée, et eh bien, je dois prendre mes congés avant la fin de l'année. Tu sais, 'soit je les prends, soit je les perds'. Alors je me suis dit, pourquoi pas ? »

« C'est génial, Alice. Tu m'as tellement manquée. Ça va être super de te voir. Et tu pourras voir ma nouvelle maison. »

« Oh, ouais. J'ai oublié, tu as encore déménagé, hm ? »

« Ouais, il y a eu une urgence et on a dû partir de l'appartement rapidement. » Je ne voulais vraiment pas ressasser l'incident avec James. Ça faisait presque trois semaines et j'avais mis ça derrière moi, et j'allais bien. Vraiment mieux que bien, maintenant que nous n'étions plus dans l'appartement. Je me sentais en sécurité maintenant. Mais je ne voulais pas parler de l'incident là, au téléphone. Mais je savais qu'Alice allait poser la question, alors je m'y préparai.

Comme je l'avais supposé, les prochains mots qui sortirent de sa bouche furent, « Quel genre d'urgence ? Genre un incendie ou quelque chose dans le genre ? »

« Non, rien de ce genre. C'est une longue histoire Alice, et je préférerais ne pas en parler maintenant. J'espère que tu comprends. »

« Oh. Ouais, d'accord. Bien sûr, » dit-elle, rebondissant instantanément comme je savais qu'elle le ferait. Depuis notre légère dispute, Alice faisait toujours attention de ne pas insister. Je savais qu'elle se sentait encore coupable sur toute l'histoire du truc dit à Rosalie, et même si je n'oublierais jamais ce qu'elle avait fait, je préférais l'avoir encore dans ma vie que pas du tout.

« Alors, tu as dit que Jasper t'a invitée pour Noël ? » demandai-je, n'ayant pas réalisé qu'ils communiquaient encore. Jasper ne l'avait jamais mentionnée lors des repas du dimanche, et les rares fois que j'avais réussi à parler à Alice, elle n'avait jamais parlé de lui non plus.

« Ouais. Je suis tellement excitée, » jaillit-elle.

« Je suppose que je n'avais pas réalisé que vous... quoi, sortiez toujours ensemble ? »

« Euh, c'est un peu ça je suppose. » Je pouvais l'imaginer hausser ses petites épaules en disant ça. « Autant qu'Edward et toi l'avez fait pendant toutes ces années je suppose. Enfin, peut-être plus que vous, vu qu'on réalise qu'on est ensemble et on est très volontaires à ce sujet, et on discute par téléphone et des trucs du genre. Alors, ouais, même si je ne suis pas sûre que _sortir ensemble _soit le bon terme, parce qu'on vit à trois mille kilomètres l'un de l'autre, on essaye de comprendre les choses. »

« C'est génial, Alice. Ça va être bien pour toi de pouvoir le revoir alors. Il a mentionné qu'il ne serait pas déployé pendant un moment, alors c'est une bonne chose. Et son nouveau travail est ici, c'est ce qu'il dit en tout cas, même si je ne comprends pas très bien les différents emplois. » Je réalisai que je divaguais, ne me concentrant pas du tout sur ce que je disais. Je me moquai doucement de moi-même.

« Ce n'est pas si difficile que ça Bella. » Alice continua à m'expliquer que son contrat avait expiré et que maintenant il avait une raison de plus pour rester dans les environs, plus que juste pour ses parents et son frère, il avait demandé un travail local pour les trois prochaines années.

« Woaw, je suppose que je n'avais pas réalisé que ça fonctionnait comme ça, » dis-je.

« Moi non plus, jusqu'à récemment, » admit-elle. « Apparemment c'est parce qu'il est très haut gradé. Il a un peu plus de contrôle sur sa vie que les recrues. »

« Alors quand est-ce que je peux m'attendre à ce que tu emménages ici de façon permanente ? » la taquinai-je.

« Oh, je ne sais pas, Bella. Je veux dire, Chicago ? Ma vie est ici. J'ai un bon travail, et ma famille... » elle s'interrompit.

« Je te taquinais, Alice, même si bien sûr se serait vraiment bien si tu pouvais, » lui assurai-je.

« Oh. »

« Tu ne relèves pas ? »

« Je suppose que non, » soupira-t-elle avec nostalgie.

« Tu as du mal à te décider, pas vrai ? »

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« Allez Alice, je te connais mieux que je me connais moi-même parfois. La façon dont tu n'as pas relevé à ma réflexion a été mon premier indice, puis la façon dont tu as soupiré après. Tu as du mal à décider si tu veux être avec Jasper ou rester à Seattle. »

« Tu es incroyable, Bella. Tu as compris tout ça avec deux petites phrases ? »

« Ouais. Et Alice, je sais que c'est une décision difficile. Crois-moi je le sais. Ça a été la décision la plus difficile que j'ai jamais prise, mais aussi la meilleure. Tu feras le bon choix, je sais que tu le feras, et si Jasper et toi êtes faits pour être ensemble alors vous ferez en sorte que ça arrive en quelque sorte. »

« Merci Bella. »

« De rien. » Je m'interrompis, regardant ma montre. « Eh bien, Ali, j'aurais été ravie de discuter un peu plus, mais je dois retourner travailler. C'était ma pause déjeuner. »

« Ce n'était pas un accident, » répondit-elle malicieusement. « Je savais que tu serais en train de déjeuner, c'est pourquoi j'ai appelé maintenant. »

« Eh bien, merci d'avoir appelé, ça signifie beaucoup pour moi, » lui dis-je sincèrement.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Bella. »

« Merci. Bye. »

« Bye. »

L'après-midi s'écoula rapidement et avant que je ne le réalise elle était passée, il était temps de rentrer à la maison. Franchement, j'étais contente de partir. Jacob, que dieu le bénisse, avait fait livrer un gâteau de la boulangerie locale avec un _Joyeux Anniversaire Bella_ géant en glaçage pourpre en plein milieu après avoir découvert que j'aimais le violet. Bien qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de l'être, j'étais encore un peu mal à l'aise que tous mes collègues m'aient souhaité un joyeux anniversaire toute la journée après avoir vu le gâteau. Je ne détestais pas les fêtes, mais je détestais être le centre d'attention, ce qui s'était exactement passé. Mais je n'arrivais pas à être en colère après Jake. Même s'il ne m'avait pas demandé si je voulais qu'il le fasse, je savais qu'il ne l'avait pas fait par malice. Il avait essayé d'être sympa. Alors j'avais passé la journée à sourire et à rougir et à attendre que les heures passent afin que je puisse rentrer à la maison.

A dix-huit heures, je pus partir. Je conduisis prudemment et garai mon pick-up dans l'allée six-quarante puis je marchai jusqu'à la maison me sentant épuisée. Je commençai à souhaiter que je n'avais pas accepté de sortir ce soir. Je voulais juste une soirée tranquille à la maison avec Edward. Je me laissai tomber sur le vieux canapé que nous avions gardé des grands-parents d'Edward, et penchai ma tête en arrière pour me reposer quelques minutes. Je n'avais pas vu la voiture d'Edward quand j'étais arrivée à la maison, alors je pensais que j'avais quelques minutes de plus pour moi.

Après ce qui n'aurait pas pu être plus de cinq ou dix minutes, j'entendis sa clé dans la serrure et j'ouvris difficilement les yeux et me levai. Je tendis mes bras au-dessus de ma tête en poussant mes paumes vers le plafond et levai les épaules. Ça faisait du bien, et même un peu de circulation sanguine contribua à me remettre d'aplomb. J'accueillis Edward à la porte avec un baiser qu'il s'empressa de me retourner. « Salut, » murmurai-je en éloignant mes lèvres des siennes et je posai ma tête sur son torse.

« Joyeux Anniversaire, » dit-il.

« Merci. » Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre.

« Tu es rentrée depuis longtemps ? »

« Pas vraiment, non. Juste assez longtemps pour me reposer quelques minutes. Mais, je vais bien maintenant, » lui dis-je en étouffant un bâillement. Il rit doucement. « Alors, de grands projets ce soir, non ? »

« Rien d'important. Si tu es fatiguée, on peut rester à la maison. »

« Peut-être, » dis-je. Je n'avais pas encore décidé si je voulais sortir ou pas. J'avais pensé que je prendrais cette décision après avoir essayé la robe bleue.

« Allons prendre une douche d'abord, décide-toi après, » suggéra-t-il.

« Ha ! Si on se douche ensemble, je sais qu'on ne sortira jamais d'ici ce soir. »

« Tu dis ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose. » Ses yeux devinrent sombres et intenses. Je sentis mes genoux faiblir.

« Mais... la robe bleue... » bégayai-je.

« Elle peut attendre. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise quand il attrapa ma main et me tira vers la salle de bain. Ils s'écarquillèrent davantage quand je vis que la salle de bain avait été complètement transformée depuis que j'étais partie travailler ce matin. Il y avait quelques bougies sur le bord de la baignoire et bien plus encore sur le comptoir tout autour du double lavabo. Bien sûr, vu que nous venions juste de rentrer, elles n'étaient pas encore allumées, mais il y avait aussi un briquet sur le comptoir, et Edward était déjà en train de l'utiliser en allumant les mèches de chaque bougie. Il termina en un temps record, vu qu'il devait y avoir au moins deux douzaines de bougies dans toute la pièce. « Comment tu as fait ça ? » Je pouvais à peine formuler les mots, j'étais tellement émue par la scène devant moi.

« C'est magique, » répondit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Quand il eut terminé d'allumer les bougies, il ouvrit le robinet de la baignoire à remous et mit le bouchon avant d'ajouter doucement une portion généreuse de bain moussant à la lavande. Je restai là, à regarder l'eau et les bulles remplir la baignoire, alors qu'Edward se tenait derrière moi, son menton posé sur mon épaule et ses bras enroulés autour de ma taille, ses doigts entrelacés sur mon ventre. Après un moment, il tourna la tête vers moi et m'embrassa doucement dans le cou, juste en dessous de mon oreille. Je frémis. Lorsque la baignoire fut pleine, il me relâcha et se pencha sur le robinet, il l'éteignit en faisant attention aux bougies qui étaient sur le rebord, puis il s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire. « Viens ici, » murmura-t-il.

J'obéis en faisant les quelques pas vers lui. Il me tira sur ses genoux et je tournai la tête pour l'embrasser. Le baiser s'approfondit rapidement tout en conservant cette qualité charmante et sensuelle. Il n'y avait rien à propos de nos mouvements frénétiques ce soir. Nous restâmes assis là, lui sur le bord de la baignoire, moi sur ses genoux, nous nous embrassâmes pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écarte légèrement et dit, « Tu devrais entrer avant que ton bain ne soit froid. »

« Moi ? » demandai-je. « Non, on. _On_ devrait entrer avant que _notre_ bain ne soit froid. »

« Je n'ai pas fait ça pour moi, tu sais. C'est ton anniversaire, et tu es la seule qui porte un bébé. Je ne serai pas vexé si tu veux un peu de temps seule pour te détendre. »

« Je veux me détendre, mais je ne veux pas le faire seule. Viens. » Je desserrai doucement sa cravate et la passai au-dessus de sa tête, puis je déboutonnai sa chemise et la fis glisser sur ses épaules avant de la jeter au sol. Je m'émerveillai une fois de plus devant la sculpture parfaite de l'homme devant moi. Un sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres alors que je faisais glisser mon doigt sur son torse musclé. Le seul gros changement qu'il avait voulu faire dans la maison, c'était que le sous-sol soit transformé en salle de gym privée. Elle avait besoin d'être isolée, mais il avait trouvé une entreprise de construction qui avait miraculeusement du temps, et le travail d'isolation avait été fait seulement deux semaines après qu'il les ait engagés. J'avais accepté pour la salle de gym, et pendant ces moments-là, j'étais contente de l'avoir fait. Je me levai de ses genoux, pris ses mains et le tirai pour qu'il se lève avec moi, juste pour pouvoir atteindre son pantalon. Je desserrai sa ceinture et le déboutonnai avant de pousser le tissu noir de son pantalon et de son boxer au sol. Il se débarrassa de ses chaussures et sortit de son pantalon, puis il retira ses chaussettes. Ce fut à mon tour de sourire. Je ne pus empêcher le sourire sur mon visage alors que je regardais son corps parfait.

« Ça me semble un peu injuste, » dit-il calmement. « C'était censé être ton bain, et là je suis complètement nu alors que tu es encore toute habillée. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » le défiai-je.

« Oh, Mademoiselle Swan, tu n'aurais pas dû poser cette question. » Je vis une lueur révélatrice dans son regard, et avant que je n'aies le temps de me rendre compte de ce qui m'arrivait, les lèvres d'Edward furent une fois de plus sur les miennes, sa langue envahit ma bouche avec avidité. Il baissa la fermeture éclair de ma jupe et la poussa au sol, tout comme mon sous-vêtement. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou, le tenant aussi près de moi que je le pouvais. J'aimais sentir son corps contre le mien, et le tenir aussi longtemps que je le pouvais, jusqu'à ce qu'il me rappelle à nouveau que nous ne voulions pas que l'eau du bain refroidisse. Je hochai la tête et le laissai déboutonner mon chemisier. Je remarquai qu'il me serrait un peu, je n'allais plus pouvoir le mettre pendant plusieurs mois. Puis il déclipsa et retira mon soutien-gorge, le dernier morceau de vêtement entre nous.

Avec mes vêtements maintenant jetés au sol aussi, Edward me prit la main et leva mon bras, comme un danseur de salon. Mais au lieu de me faire tourner, il regarda amoureusement mon corps de haut en bas, y compris mon ventre de plus en plus rond, et il murmura, « Superbe. » Puis il m'aida soigneusement à monter dans la baignoire. Une fois que je fus assise confortablement, il monta derrière moi, et nous restâmes assis là, moi appuyée contre son torse, pendant un long moment, ne disant rien du tout, nous détendant simplement dans l'eau parfumée à la lavande.

Lorsque je me sentis complètement détendue, je me tournai vers lui. La détente, c'était une bonne chose, mais je voulais la promesse de son regard intense quand il avait d'abord suggéré un bain. Je chevauchai ses hanches, un genou de chaque côté de son corps sur le siège de la baignoire, et je sentis sa réaction presque instantanément. Je lui souris et me penchai pour l'embrasser. Cette fois, ce fut ma langue qui entra dans sa bouche en premier, et mes bras s'enroulèrent une fois de plus autour de son cou.

« Hmm, encore joyeux anniversaire, mon amour. » Il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et je m'appuyai sur mes genoux, le sentant sous l'eau. Nous alignant soigneusement, je descendis lentement sur lui. Notre gémissement fut simultanée dans la bouche de l'autre.

Mes mouvements étaient lents et méticuleux, je prenais mon temps avec lui ce soir. Il n'y avait pas d'urgence, et je voulais juste le sentir. Tout de lui.

« Oh Bella, tu es absolument merveilleuse. » Il desserra ses bras d'autour de mon dos, faisant doucement éclabousser l'eau sur mon corps exposé alors que ses mains se déplaçaient vers mes seins, il les massa doucement avant de tirer et pincer un téton, puis l'autre. Mes yeux se révulsèrent alors qu'il continuait sa délicieuse manipulation sur mon corps. Je réussis à ne pas perdre le rythme alors que je le chevauchai et me frottai sur lui en même temps.

Je plongeai une main dans l'eau, sentant l'endroit où il entrait dans mon corps. Ça me frappa comme une sorte de miracle, comment un homme et une femme était parfaitement conçu l'un pour l'autre de cette façon. Je me frottai sur son manche et me caressai en même temps. Entre ses doux touchers sur mes tétons et mes caresses sous l'eau, je savais que je n'allais pas tenir longtemps. Effectivement, il ne fallut pas plus de deux autres minutes avant que les gémissements involontaires s'échappent de ma bouche, seulement pour être étouffés par Edward.

« Oh mon dieu, » soufflai-je alors que mon corps se resserrait sur le sien. Ma tête tomba sur son épaule alors que j'atteignais mon apogée.

« Continue à bouger bébé, » murmura-t-il quand j'arrêtai. « J'ai besoin que tu continues à bouger. » Avec une profonde inspiration, je me redressai et obtempérai à sa demande, voulant m'assurer qu'il atteigne son orgasme aussi, indépendamment du fait que mon corps était complètement épuisé. Il descendit ses mains sur mes hanches pour m'aider à aller plus vite. « Juste comme ça, mon amour, » haleta-t-il alors que je me levais et redescendais sur lui, faisant un peu éclabousser l'eau. « Oh Bella, Bella... » sa voix s'estompa. A la poussée suivante, sa tête retomba en arrière contre la pierre beige de la baignoire, il cessa de faire bouger mes hanches et marmonna le même « Oh mon dieu » que j'avais dit quelques minutes avant. Je me levai et redescendis sur lui deux fois de plus avant qu'Edward halète, « D'accord ! Ça suffit. Oh bon sang, Bella, c'était incroyable. » Pas encore tout à fait prête à rompre le lien, je restai là et me penchai contre lui, poitrine contre poitrine, ma tête à nouveau posée sur son épaule et ses bras me tenaient fermement contre lui.

Lorsque nos battements de cœur redevinrent réguliers et que nos respirations furent plus calmes, Edward m'attrapa doucement par les hanches et se retira de moi. Je gémis un peu à la perte, jusqu'à ce qu'il attrape le gel douche et le fasse mousser sur ma peau. Même s'il n'était plus en moi, c'était tout aussi charmant, le lavage soigneux de ma peau et de mes cheveux. J'en savourai chaque moment, chaque toucher de ses mains, alors qu'il étalait le savon sur tout mon corps puis il fit légèrement éclabousser l'eau pour rincer mes épaules et mon cou. Quand il eut terminé, il dit, « On devrait sortir. L'eau commence déjà à être froide. »

Je hochai la tête et me tint au centre de l'immense baignoire pendant qu'Edward tirait le bouchon. Il se leva et sortit en premier, il traversa la pièce vers le porte-serviettes. Il prit une des grandes serviettes de bain et revint vers moi, en la tenant ouverte. Je souris et sortis délicatement de la baignoire, il enroula la serviette autour de moi avant d'aller en chercher une pour lui.

Lorsque nous fûmes séchés et en pyjama, nous avions déjà discuté sur le fait de sortir, mais nous avions tous les deux convenu que nous préférions plutôt passer une soirée tranquille à la maison, nous retournâmes dans le salon où je m'assis à nouveau sur le vieux canapé pendant qu'Edward attisait le feu. Il ne faisait pas nécessairement assez froid pour un feu, mais les crépitements et les flammes étaient réconfortants et magnifiques.

« Je reviens, » dit-il en m'embrassant au-dessus de ma tête, puis il attrapa sa veste de costume avant de se diriger dans la cuisine. Je le regardai avec un regard perplexe sur le visage, mais il ne s'expliqua pas et ne se tourna même pas vers moi. Comme promis, il revint quelques instants plus tard, après s'être débarrassé de sa veste et à la place, il tenait une petite boîte enveloppée dans du papier d'argent et attachée avec un ruban violet. « Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour, » dit-il en me tendant la boîte.

Je rougis quand je la pris et j'arrachai doucement le ruban par-dessus le papier. Sous le papier, se trouvait une simple boîte marron, et quand je l'ouvris, je fus accueillis par un boîtier de CD pourpre transparent. Je levai les yeux vers Edward, un regard interrogateur sur le visage. « Ouvre le boîtier » dit-il. Je le fis, et en regardant le disque argent, je lus dans l'écriture élégante et non médicale d'Edward, _Les Hauts de Hurlevent d'Emily Brontë_.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demandai-je.

« Ton livre préféré, » répondit-il. « Enregistré. Lu par moi. »

Ma bouche s'ouvrit. « Oh mon dieu, Edward, quand est-ce que tu as eu le temps de faire ça ? »

« J'ai planifié ça depuis un moment, je lisais un chapitre ou deux de temps en temps, la plupart du temps au bureau. La qualité ne doit pas être géniale vu que je n'ai pas pu avoir un vrai studio, mais... »

« C'est parfait, Edward. Vraiment magnifique. Merci beaucoup. » Je me mis à genoux à côté de lui et enroulai mes bras autour de son cou en déposant des baisers partout sur son visage.

Il sourit et passa ses bras autour de moi en me tirant sur ses genoux. Il baissa les yeux, l'air presque embarrassé, mais il se ressaisit rapidement. « Le dîner va être livré, » dit-il en me regardant à nouveau dans les yeux. « Ton préféré, italien. »

Je ne savais même pas que les restaurants italiens livraient, je pensais que c'était réservé aux pizzas et au chinois. « Ça me semble bien, » dis-je juste au moment où mon téléphone se mit à sonner dans mon sac à main qui se trouvait sur la console dans le hall. Je soupirai, je ne voulais pas l'ignorer, mais en même temps je n'étais pas très enthousiaste à l'idée d'abandonner mon perchoir sur les genoux d'Edward. Mais je le fis, et je me réjouis quand je vis le nom de l'appelant. C'était mon père.

Je me recroquevillai sur la chaise dans le hall, et parlai brièvement avec lui, en fait juste assez longtemps pour qu'il me souhaite un joyeux anniversaire et que je lui parle du beau cadeau d'Edward et du dîner que nous avions prévu, puis il me passa ma mère juste après qu'il m'ait dit, « Je t'aime, Bells. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Papa. » Dire ces mots à mon père me faisait toujours monter les larmes aux yeux et je pouvais aussi l'entendre dans sa voix, vu que nous n'avions jamais pu parler de ce que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre sans nous étrangler.

« Appelle-nous rapidement et on verra pour Thanksgiving. Je te passe ta mère maintenant, attends une minute... » s'interrompit-il, ne voulant probablement pas dire au revoir.

« Salut, Bella, joyeux anniversaire ma chérie ! » Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse.

« Merci Maman, c'est tellement agréable de vous entendre Papa et toi. »

« Bien sûr qu'on doit parler à notre fille le jour de son anniversaire. Alors, raconte-moi tout, comment s'est passé le jour de ton anniversaire ? » Autant que j'aimais entendre mes parents, je ne voulais pas rester trop longtemps en ligne vu que je voulais retourner auprès d'Edward. Je savais qu'il avait prévu de rendre cette soirée spéciale pour moi et je ne voulais pas tout gâcher. Je regardai vers lui alors que ma mère parlait, je lui souris et il me sourit en retour. Je savais qu'il comprenait que j'avais besoin de lui mais que j'avais autant besoin de mes parents, surtout aujourd'hui. J'essayai tout de même d'écourter la conversation et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que ma mère et moi revenions sur tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la dernière fois que nous avions parlé. Mais elle remarqua mon manque d'entrain au bout de quelques minutes et dit, « Je peux dire que tu es fatiguée alors je ne veux pas que tu utilises toute ton énergie à discuter avec moi, ma chérie. Va te faire câliner par ton homme et profite du reste de ton anniversaire à te détendre avec lui. Il ne te reste plus que quelques mois de ta vie tranquille alors profite de tous les moments de détente que tu peux avoir jusqu'en mars. »

Je soupirai à nouveau, sachant qu'elle avait raison. Je m'étais déjà réchauffée à l'idée d'avoir le bébé, mais ça ne me paraissait pas réel la plupart des jours. Mis à part les vomissements, qui avaient été remarquablement absents aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas vraiment passé beaucoup de temps à penser à la grossesse. « Merci Maman. Même si, tu sais, j'ai encore du mal à penser à tout ça. »

« Ça viendra, bébé. Mais ne te laisse pas te sentir mal pour ça. Je te connais, et je peux presque entendre la culpabilité dans ta voix. »

« J'ai l'impression que je suis une mauvaise m... » commençai-je.

« Tu n'es pas une mauvaise mère Bella, » m'interrompit-elle. « Tu prends soin de toi, non ? Tu manges, tu dors, tu fais de l'exercice et tu prends tes vitamines ? »

« Ouais. »

« Alors à ce stade, tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour être une bonne mère. Le reste viendra ma chérie, je te le promets. »

« Merci Maman. » Juste à ce moment là, la sonnette retentit et fit bondir mon cœur. C'était une réaction irrationnelle, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Peu importe à quel point j'essayais vraiment de mettre l'incident dans l'appartement derrière moi, certaines choses me faisaient sursauter. Des gens inattendus qui sonnaient à la porte était l'une de ces choses. Je me méfiais incroyablement des étrangers depuis 'l'incident', surtout quand ils venaient chez moi à... je regardai rapidement l'horloge murale et me rendis compte qu'il était presque vingt-et-une heures. « Euh, Maman, je ferais mieux d'y aller, » dis-je, ma voix sonnant nerveuse même dans mes oreilles. « Euh, il y a quelqu'un. »

Edward s'approcha de moi, déposa un baiser sur le haut de ma tête en inspirant légèrement mon odeur. Il savait que je serais nerveuse en entendant la sonnette, alors avant d'aller à la porte il murmura, « C'est juste le dîner mon amour. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

J'avais oublié qu'il avait commandé. En sachant ça, je pus suffisamment me détendre pour entendre les prochaines paroles de ma mère, « Bien sûr, mon bébé. Vas-y. Je te parlerai plus tard. Et Bella, joyeux anniversaire, ma chérie. »

« Merci Maman. Merci d'avoir appelé et pour tout ce que tu as dit. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi ma puce. A bientôt. »

Edward refermait la porte d'entrée juste au moment où je raccrochai. « Comment vont tes parents ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien. Très bien. Je suis contente de leur avoir parlé aujourd'hui. Et merci de ne pas avoir râlé que j'ai sauté de tes genoux et que j'ai été au téléphone si longtemps après que tu m'aies donné mon merveilleux cadeau pour lequel tu as travaillé si dur. »

« Oui, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir te dire de raccrocher. Je ne savais pas quoi faire tout seul, je me suis senti tellement ignoré » dit-il avec une moue, mais il ne put la tenir longtemps et termina avec mon sourire en coin préféré sur son magnifique visage alors qu'il me tirait contre lui, il enroula ses bras autour de moi et m'embrassa doucement.

« Eh bien, on ne peut plus se sentir ignoré maintenant, si ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça : je te promets de te donner toute mon attention pour le reste de la nuit. »

« Marché conclu. Tu es prête à manger ? »

« Oui, s'il te plaît. »

Avec le sac dans une main, il prit ma main dans son autre, me ramenant dans le salon. « J'ai pensé qu'un pique-nique devant la cheminée serait une belle soirée. »

« Ça m'a l'air bien » acceptai-je. Nous entrâmes dans le salon et je découvris que pendant que je m'étais recroquevillée sur la chaise pour discuter au téléphone, il avait tout mis en place : une grande couverture sur le sol, des verres de vin, des assiettes et fourchettes. Il y avait même un seau à champagne remplit de glace et deux bouteilles. Je ne pouvais que supposer que l'une était du vin pour lui et l'autre du jus d'orange pour moi.

« Assieds-toi, » dit-il en désignant la couverture. « Je reviens tout de suite. »

Je fis ce qu'on me demandait et il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec la nourriture retirée des boîtes en carton dans lesquelles elle nous avait été livrée et à la place elle se trouvait dans nos propres plats : de la salade dans un, des petits bâtonnets dans un petit panier et les fettucine Alfredo dans le dernier plat. Je n'étais pas tout à fait sûre de savoir comment il réussissait à jongler avec les trois plats, mais c'était le cas, et sans en renverser une goutte. « Je suis impressionnée, » dis-je alors qu'il les posait soigneusement sur la couverture entre les deux assiettes. « Je n'aurais jamais réussi ça. »

« Je sais. » Il me fit son sourire en coin et je savais qu'il me taquinait, alors avec la nourriture en toute sécurité sur la couverture, je poussais son épaule en frustration feinte. « Oh, Mademoiselle Swan, vous êtes vraiment sûre de vouloir commencer ça maintenant ? » dit-il, ses yeux brillaient à nouveau, comme tout à l'heure dans la salle de bain.

Je fus surprise et ma première réaction fut de faire marche arrière. Puis je me décidai, on s'en foutait, c'était mon anniversaire, et s'il était prêt, et capable, d'y retourner, j'adorerais aussi faire un second round. « Je pense que je le suis, Monsieur Cullen, » répondis-je de façon séductrice en battant des cils, « mais donnez-moi une seconde, je pense qu'on a besoin de manger un peu d'abord. » Je pris ma fourchette, la plongeai dans les fettucine, la fit tournoyer et la mis rapidement dans ma bouche, je léchai les restes sur la fourchette puis je la plongeai une seconde fois dans les fettucine mais cette fois, je mis la grande fourchette dans la bouche d'Edward et il attrapa ma main pour la tenir assez longtemps afin qu'il puisse la lécher aussi, puis il me prit la fourchette et la posa sur mon assiette.

« Je pense que c'est suffisant pour l'instant, _Mademoiselle_. »

« Très bien, je suis prête, » dis-je en riant de son désir. Il ne s'était pas encore assis complètement, il était à genoux avec ses fesses sur ses talons, donc il m'atteignit facilement par-dessus la nourriture.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous mangions des pâtes à température ambiante, nous prélassant dans les dernières lueurs de bonheur de notre rapport et aucun de nous se souciait que ce n'était plus très chaud. Assise sur les genoux d'Edward alors que nous nous nourrissions l'un l'autre de salade, de nouilles et de pain, j'étais parfaitement heureuse. « Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour » dit-il une fois de plus alors que nous finissions notre repas.

« Merci, » répondis-je, et non pas pour la première fois, alors que je tendais mon cou pour l'embrasser à nouveau. « Ça a probablement été le meilleur anniversaire que j'ai eu récemment. »

« Je suis content. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que je suis content que tu sois venue ici ? Pour être avec moi ? »

« Une fois ou deux, » dis-je en souriant.

« Eh bien, je le pense vraiment. Tu n'as pas idée de combien de temps je t'ai attendue. Je commençais à croire que rencontrer la bonne personne n'était pas prévu dans les cartes... puis j'ai réalisé que je l'avais déjà trouvé mais j'ai pensé qu'il était trop tard. Je t'aime tellement, Isabella. Tu es toute ma vie. »

Je posai ma tête contre son torse, rougissant furieusement et essayant de cacher les larmes dans mes yeux. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser cette déclaration sans réponse. « Edward, toi aussi tu es toute ma vie, » murmurai-je contre son torse nu. Il embrassa le haut de ma tête, et j'aurais juré avoir senti son sourire contre mon cuir chevelu.

* * *

><p><em>On peut dire que c'est une soirée d'anniversaire très romantique *soupir*<em>

_J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je suis impatiente de connaître vos impressions ;)_

_Bonne fin de soirée et bon week-end!_

_A très vite!_

_Bisous_


	28. Papillonnements

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Coucou tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien?  
><em>

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori^^._

_**lilison:** Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi :). xoxo_

_**aussidagility:** Merci pour ta review, j'espère que d'ici là tu auras un anniversaire comme celui-là :). xoxo_

_**Guest:** Merci pour ta review :) xoxo_

_Et merci à Missleez, ma bêta ;)_

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 28 : Papillonnements<span>

**Bella**

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé. Cela faisait plus d'un mois depuis mon anniversaire et environ trois semaines depuis notre dernier rendez-vous avec le Docteur Snow. La conversation sur l'amniocentèse et le test de paternité avait plutôt été gênante, mais il avait été très professionnel et avait accepté de faire le test pour nous. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûre qu'il ait accepté par courtoisie envers Edward en tant que collègue ou s'il aurait accepté pour n'importe qui. Mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. J'avais également parlé à Jacob au travail, pour lui faire savoir que j'étais enceinte. Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais pu lui cacher plus longtemps, vu que j'avais déjà du refaire ma garde-robe. Certains de mes vêtements 'habituels' m'allaient encore, mais aucun de mes vêtements de travail. C'étaient tous ceux avec des tissus rigides, et je ne me sentais plus à l'aise dedans. Et peu importe combien de fois Edward m'avait dit que j'étais toujours 'magnifique', je me sentais loin d'être belle. Jacob avait été très compréhensif, et s'était même ouvert à moi en me disant que sa femme, Léah, et lui, essayaient d'en avoir un.

J'avais pris toute ma journée pour le test d'aujourd'hui, ainsi que le lendemain, vendredi, pour récupérer, sous la recommandation du Docteur Snow. Il avait dit que même si le test semblait pire que ce qu'il était, se serait encore mieux pour moi de pouvoir me reposer quand le test serait terminé. Alors, ce jeudi matin, je pouvais dormir un peu pendant qu'Edward se préparait pour le travail. C'était bien, j'avais été à fond dans le travail tous les jours et honnêtement je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'étais à bout jusqu'à ce que j'aie l'opportunité de me reposer un jour de la semaine. Je jetai un œil sur les chiffres rouges du réveil, six heures quinze, quand Edward m'embrassa sur le front et murmura, « Je vais travailler, mon amour. Tu te souviens, on a rendez-vous cet après-midi, à treize heures, d'accord ? »

« Je m'en souviens, » murmurai-je à moitié réveillée.

« Très bien. Je te verrai tout à l'heure alors, d'accord ? »

« Hmm d'accord. »

Un baiser de plus et il était parti. Je me rendormis rapidement, et me réveillai trois heures plus tard, plus détendue que je l'avais été depuis des lustres. Je bâillai et m'étirai et fis ma routine matinale, juste à un rythme beaucoup plus lent et détendu que d'habitude. J'avais très faim quand je me réveillai, alors la première chose que je fis fut d'aller à la cuisine, j'attrapai une banane dans la corbeille à fruits et je mis un bagel dans le grille-pain pour le petit-déjeuner. Je mangeai la banane pendant que le bagel grillait, et quand il sauta, je le recouvrai d'une fine couche de fromage et le mangeai, aussi. Me sentant mieux avec de la nourriture dans l'estomac, je retournai dans la chambre pour prendre ma douche. Je restai sous les jets calmants pendant des siècles avant de finalement me laver, me laver les cheveux et je sortis. Je me séchai soigneusement et m'habillai de façon détendue aujourd'hui, juste comme le Docteur Snow et Edward l'avait suggéré. Je mis mon pantalon de yoga gris et un t-shirt blanc. L'élastique dans la ceinture se tendait assez pour que mon ventre légèrement bombé s'adapte facilement. Propre et rassasiée, je décidai de faire usage de ma tenue. Je descendis jusqu'à la salle de gym et mis un DVD de yoga dans le téléviseur accroché au coin du mur. C'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin, le yoga m'aida à m'étirer et j'avais l'impression d'avoir fait de l'exercice sans avoir trop sué et sans en avoir trop fait. Après que le programme de quarante-cinq minutes fut terminé, je me levai de mon tapis de yoga et m'étirai une fois de plus, me sentant incroyablement bien. Juste à ce moment là, j'entendis mon téléphone sonner et je fus contente de l'avoir pris avec moi, je n'eus donc pas besoin d'aller loin pour répondre. Je le ramassai et décrochai sans prendre la peine de regarder le nom de l'appelant.

« Allô ? »

« Salut ma chérie, je t'appelais juste pour m'assurer que ma magnifique petite-amie était levée et pour voir comment tu allais. Alors, tu vas bien, mon amour ? » demanda Edward.

« Oui, je vais bien, entre dormir, faire du yoga, que je viens de terminer, et maintenant t'entendre, je vais vraiment bien, bébé. »

« C'est bon à entendre. Alors écoute, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps, comme je te l'ai dit, je voulais juste vérifier. Oh et tu as mangé quelque chose ? Souviens-toi, ce n'est pas comme les autres interventions chirurgicales, tu as le droit de manger ce matin. »

« Ouais, bien sûr, je vais vraiment bien Edward. Comment tu tiens le coup ? »

« Eh bien, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi toute la matinée alors on va plutôt dire que j'ai hâte que ce soit terminé, mais c'est juste moi. Je sais que ça va super bien se passer, puis on devra juste attendre les résultats et voilà. C'est tout. » Il semblait un peu nerveux, mais comme s'il essayait de paraître fort pour moi. _C'est mon Edward._

« Je t'aime Edward, tellement. Merci de m'avoir appelée, ça signifie beaucoup. »

« Je suis content d'avoir pu le faire. »

« A tout à l'heure ? »

« Oui, je t'attendrai. Je t'aime aussi, Bella. Bye. »

« Bye. » Je raccrochai mon téléphone alors que je montais les escaliers et regardais l'horloge dans le salon. Il n'était que onze heures, ce qui signifiait que j'avais encore plus d'une heure avant de devoir partir chez le médecin. Je pouvais me permettre de regarder un peu la télévision vu la matinée bien remplie que j'avais déjà eu.

Ce fut une demie-heure plus tard que je réalisai qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à la télévision la journée. Je l'éteignis, m'ennuyant encore plus qu'avant que je ne l'allume. Je n'avais pas terriblement faim, vu que ça ne faisait que deux heures et demie que j'avais pris mon petit-déjeuner, mais je ne savais pas comment j'allais me sentir après le test, et je ne voulais pas rentrer à la maison affamée et incapable de rassembler l'énergie nécessaire pour préparer un repas. Alors, je retournai dans la cuisine et hachai rapidement un peu de laitue et sortis le poulet pré-cuit du réfrigérateur. Un peu de vinaigrette César, un peu de parmesan et des croûtons, et j'avais le repas léger parfait. Ça suffisait pour que je sois bien après mon rendez-vous, mais pas trop lourde vu que ça ne faisait pas très longtemps que j'avais déjeuner. Je me versai aussi un grand verre d'eau, je le bus en entier et en bus un autre avec ma salade, car je savais que j'allais aussi avoir une échographie en plus de l'amniocentèse.

Au moment où je terminai de manger, il était temps d'y aller vu que maintenant j'avais quarante minutes de route jusqu'au cabinet du docteur. Je remplis ma bouteille en aluminium avec de l'eau filtrée du frigo pour le trajet, et l'emportai avec moi, je sortis en prenant soin de verrouiller la porte derrière moi. Je montai dans mon pick-up et pris la route désormais familière.

Je me garai sur le parking du cabinet et montai immédiatement à la réception pour voir Kate. Elle s'était comporté de plus en plus chaleureusement avec moi au cours des dernières semaines. Je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi elle m'avait détestée en premier lieu, et je n'avais jamais posé la question à Edward. J'avais décidé que ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, alors je me laissais juste être heureuse qu'elle soit gentille avec moi désormais.

« Bonjour, Bella » me salua Kate alors que j'approchais de son bureau.

« Salut, Kate. »

« Ça ne fait pas déjà un mois, si ? »

« Non. En fait, le Docteur Snow va me faire une amniocentèse aujourd'hui. » Je laissai volontairement de côté le fait qu'il avait accepté de faire le test seulement après qu'Edward et moi lui ayons demandé de le faire. J'évitai aussi de lui dire la raison principale pour laquelle on faisait le test.

« D'accord. Eh bien, je suis contente que ce soit ça et que je ne perdes pas la tête, » rit-elle. Je lui souris. « Bon, eh bien, si vous faites une amnio, ça signifie que vous allez faire une écho, alors gardez votre échantillon jusqu'à la fin. » Elle fit un signe de tête vers les toilettes.

« D'accord, » répondis-je, reconnaissant son instruction.

« Et je vais faire savoir au Docteur Snow et au Docteur Cullen que vous êtes là. »

« Merci, Kate. » J'allai m'asseoir sur ce qui était devenu mon siège habituel. Je pris le dernier exemplaire du magazine People et le feuilletai pendant que j'attendais que mon nom soit appelé.

J'étais à la moitié de l'article de _Heroes Among Us_ quand je sentis un papillonnement au creux de mon ventre. C'était familier et inconnu en même temps, un peu comme le phénomène 'des papillons dans le ventre'. Mais pas tout à fait la même chose. Mais, malgré l'expérience que j'allais faire, je n'étais pas nerveuse. _Alors c'est quoi ces papillonnements ?_ Dès que la question me traversa l'esprit, je sus instantanément la réponse. Je venais de sentir le bébé bouger pour la première fois. Ma main passa de la revue à mon ventre et je ressentis une sensation de crainte, et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'eus l'impression que _c'était réel, mon bébé, notre bébé_. Voir le rythme cardiaque et l'entendre à l'échographie lors de mon dernier rendez-vous avait été plutôt cool, mais maintenant, le ou la sentir, bouger, pour la première fois je me sentis comme une mère, une larme coula à cette idée. Et avec ces pensées, mon cœur se gonfla, me faisant me sentir comme le Grinch à la fin du dessin animé. Malgré les mots réconfortants de ma mère et d'Edward que l'amour viendrait, je m'étais sentie de plus en plus coupable chaque jour qui passait alors que je ne ressentais pas l'amour que j'aurais du ressentir pour le bébé. Mais maintenant, mon cœur grandissait. Je pouvais le sentir. L'amour pour la _vie_ qui se développait en moi emplit mon être tout entier, remplaçant chaque once de cette culpabilité. Et pour la première fois, je me sentais comme une maman. Je comprenais maintenant ce que Edward avait voulu dire quand il avait dit 'la biologie n'a pas d'importance'. Il avait déjà eu cette révélation, son cœur s'était rempli d'amour pour ce bébé qui grandissait en moi, avant le mien. Je l'aimais tellement et ce bébé aussi. Je réalisai soudain que mes joues étaient froides et humides à cause des larmes, je les effaçai rapidement. Je me sentais tellement heureuse, tellement amoureuse, et tellement chanceuse d'avoir Edward et d'avoir _notre_ bébé qui grandissait en moi. Je réalisai que je n'étais plus préoccupée par les résultats, je serai heureuse de toute façon... nous allions tous aller bien.

Toutes ces pensées ne me prirent qu'une minute, puis la porte qui menait aux salles d'examen s'ouvrit et je fus vaguement consciente qu'on m'appelait. Je regardai vers la porte avec ce qui semblait être des yeux vitreux, et quand je vis Emily, l'assistante du Docteur Snow, qui se tenait là et Edward à côté d'elle, je sortis de ma rêverie. Je fermai le magazine et le reposai sur la table, je me levai, repassai mon pouce sur mes joues pour m'assurer que j'avais retiré toute trace de larmes, et je fus silencieusement reconnaissante de ne pas avoir mis de maquillage ce matin, puis j'avançai et les rejoignis. Edward me sourit. Il se pencha pour m'étreindre rapidement avec un bras et il m'embrassa sur la joue.

« Bella, comment tu vas, tu es prête à le faire ? »

« Je suis plus que prête, et je vais très bien. Faisons-le, » dis-je en souriant.

Emily vérifia mon poids puis nous conduisit dans la salle d'échographie.

« Alors Bella, vous allez faire une amniocentèse aujourd'hui, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant mon dossier.

Je souris à son magnifique visage café au lait et à ses profonds yeux bruns. « Ouais, juste le test. Est-ce que ça va faire mal ? » Le sourire quitta mon visage alors que mes nerfs commençaient à lâcher maintenant que j'étais dans la pièce.

« Honnêtement, je ne peux pas vraiment répondre à ça. Je n'en ai jamais fait. Mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu, ça peut varier de aucune douleur du tout à une douleur surmontable. » Je me sentis blanchir et du coin de l'œil, je vis Edward la foudroyer du regard. « Mais, la plupart des femmes disent que ce n'est pas pire que de faire un vaccin, » ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en voyant son regard.

Edward m'avait déjà dit ça, sur le trajet de Seattle à ici quelques semaines auparavant, mais j'avais ressentis le besoin d'avoir un autre avis, un avis impartial. « C'est tout ? C'est comme se faire vacciner ? » Pas que faire un vaccin était une promenade de santé, mais je pouvais y faire face. Je voulais que ce test soit fait après tout alors je pouvais gérer. La douleur ne serait que temporaire mais les résultats du test seraient monumentaux pour m'aider à me détendre et à me sentir beaucoup plus à l'aise dans le long terme.

« Je crois que oui, » dit Emily avec un sourire rassurant en retirant le tensiomètre qu'elle avait placé sur mon bras il y avait un instant. Je lui souris avec raideur. « Le Docteur Snow devrait bientôt arriver. »

« Merci, Emily, » lui dit Edward. Elle lui fit un signe de tête et quitta la pièce.

Il se tourna vers moi maintenant que nous étions seuls, et je ne voulais pas avoir la même conversation que nous avions eu aux urgences quand je m'étais foulé la cheville. Il avait été plutôt léger à ce sujet, mais j'avais le sentiment que si je ne cessais pas de demander un deuxième avis médical pour ce qu'il me disait, il allait finir par cesser d'être avenant avec sa sagesse médicale ou compréhensif à mon besoin de savoir. Alors je parlai avant qu'il le fasse. « Alors, devine ce qui s'est passé quand j'étais dans la salle d'attente ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, semblant intéressé. _Crise potentielle évitée_, pensai-je.

« Le bébé a bougé. » Je pouvais sentir la joie sur mon visage et la vit se refléter sur le sien.

« Tu plaisantes ! »

« Non. Je suis sûre que c'était ça. Je suis quoi, d'environ dix-huit semaines maintenant ? » Il hocha la tête. « Alors, d'après le peu de recherches que j'ai pu faire sur l'ordinateur au bureau, ce n'est pas trop tôt pour le sentir. Pas vrai ? »

« C'est vrai, » souffla-t-il ému en prenant ma main.

« C'était juste un léger papillonnement, presque comme de la nervosité, mais je n'étais pas nerveuse. Je suis sûre que c'était le bébé. »

Edward serra ma main, de toute évidence incapable de former ses pensées en mots à travers ses émotions. Heureusement, le Docteur Snow entra. « Bonjour Bella, Docteur Cullen, » dit-il en hochant la tête vers nous. J'étais contente qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom, même s'il appelait Edward par son titre. Il nous serra la main. « Alors, c'est le grand jour aujourd'hui, hm ? Maintenant, avant de commencer, je dois juste être sûr. Vous voulez faire l'amniocentèse aujourd'hui dans le but principal de déterminer la paternité, c'est exact ? »

« Oui, » dis-je en essayant de paraître ferme dans ma décision. Edward hocha juste la tête, et je n'étais pas sûre si son silence était dû au fait qu'il était encore ému que je lui avais dit que j'avais senti le bébé ou si c'était parce qu'il avait continué à insister même hier soir avant de se coucher, qu'il ne ressentait pas le besoin de faire le test.

« Très bien, alors, Bella, avancez et allongez-vous sur le dos, et nous allons commencer. »

Je fis ce qu'il m'avait dit, et quelques minutes plus tard, il commença l'échographie, après avoir placé le gel froid sur mon estomac. Il bougea le capteur sur mon ventre et Edward se pencha et me murmura à l'oreille. « Il cherche un endroit où il y a beaucoup de liquide amniotique qui n'est pas trop près du bébé ou du cordon. » J'aimais que le père de mon bébé soit médecin, quand il n'était pas occupé à essayer de me mettre à l'abri de la vérité sur certaines choses. C'était vraiment bien qu'il m'explique ce qui se passait. Un moment plus tard, le Docteur Snow arrêta ses mouvements et examina l'écran, puis il hocha la tête pour lui-même. Il mit un liquide de couleur rouille, 'de l'iode', murmura Edward, sur mon estomac, puis il posa de l'essuie-tout bleu sur mon ventre légèrement gonflé.

« Docteur Cullen, je sais que vous êtes plus le père que le médecin, mais pourriez-vous m'aider ? Juste en faisant l'échographie ? »

« Bien sûr. » Edward se leva et fit le tour de la table pour être à côté du docteur.

« Juste pour m'assurer que je n'approche pas trop du bébé, » m'expliqua le Docteur Snow. Je déglutis et hochai la tête. Il ouvrit un long paquet fin et en sortit ce que je pouvais supposer être l'aiguille. Elle était énorme. Ma respiration s'accéléra et Edward me serra la main avec sa main libre. Je me forçai à prendre de profondes inspirations, et je fermai les yeux, imaginant que je marchais le long de la jetée à Navy Pier avec Edward au lieu d'être sur le point d'avoir une aiguille gigantesque coincé dans mon ventre. « Vous êtes prête, Bella ? » La voix du Docteur Snow me sortit de ma rêverie.

Je respirai par le nez et hochai la tête. Je pouvais sentir la sonde à ultrasons glisser sur ma peau, et c'était plutôt rassurant de savoir que c'était Edward qui le faisait. Puis vint la piqûre. Je respirai fortement, par la bouche cette fois, et me mordis l'intérieur des joues pour m'éviter de pleurer. « C'est bon, Bella, vous faîtes ça très bien. Je vais pousser l'aiguille juste un peu plus loin, d'accord ? » Je ne répondis pas, je reconnaissais une question rhétorique quand j'en entendais une.

« Argh ! » Je ne pus retenir mon cri alors qu'il poussait un peu plus fort, c'était très douloureux en fait. Pire que la prise de sang ou le vaccin dont tout le monde m'avait parlé. C'était comme les pires crampes menstruelles que je n'avais jamais ressenties dans ma vie. Mon souffle venait par à-coups superficiels et je pouvais sentir les larmes qui coulaient le long de mes tempes et qui atterrissaient avec un doux _plop_ sur le papier en-dessous de moi.

« On a presque fini, Bella. Accroche-toi encore une minute ou deux, d'accord ? »

Edward tenait toujours ma main de sa main libre, je la serrai fermement, et agrippai le bord de la table avec mon autre main, essayant de pousser toute la douleur à travers mes doigts. Puis il y eut une sensation soudaine de soulagement et toute la pression disparut. Je pouvais le dire, même sans regarder, que l'aiguille avait été retirée et que Edward avait aussi retiré la sonde. Il tenait maintenant ma main dans les siennes alors que le Docteur Snow essuyait mon ventre avec un tissu sec et il posa un grand pansement à l'endroit de l'injection. « Vous avez très bien géré, Bella, » me félicita-t-il. « Nous avons obtenu ce dont nous avions besoin, et nous allons faire le test que vous avez demandé, ainsi que les autres tests normaux sur le liquide amniotique. Vous devriez avoir les résultats d'ici dix à quatorze jours. »

« Merci, » murmurai-je.

Lorsque j'eus récupéré, nous rencontrâmes à nouveau Emily, et elle nous conduisit dans une salle d'examen où Edward m'aida à m'asseoir sur la table recouverte de papier. Emily prépara mon bras et prit juste un flacon de sang. Après l'amniocentèse, c'était presque bien. Presque. Une fois que mon pansement fut fait, elle dit, « Très bien, Bella, vous avez terminé. J'ai juste besoin d'un échantillon du Docteur Cullen. »

Edward m'aida à descendre de la table et je m'assis sur une des chaises d'attente, puis il prit ma place sur la table, déboutonna sa manche et la roula. Je fermai les yeux et appuyai ma tête contre le mur, et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, Emily disait, « Très bien, nous avons terminé. »

« Merci, Emily, » dit Edward.

« De rien, » répondit-elle, le ton de sa voix sonnant presque grave.

Edward descendit de la table et avança vers l'endroit où j'étais assise, il m'aida à me lever et me guida vers la salle d'attente.

« Je ne pense pas que je puisse conduire jusqu'à la maison, » dis-je avec lassitude.

« Je sais, mon amour. Ma mère est là pour te ramener. »

« Oh Edward, merci. Je n'ai même pas pensé à comment j'allais rentrer, ou que je ne pourrais pas conduire. »

« Comment tu vas Bella ? Tu as très mal ? »

« Non, pas trop, c'est un peu douloureux mais je me sens surtout mal à l'aise. Et très fatiguée. Mais, ça va aller Edward, je veux juste m'allonger un moment quand je serais à la maison. Arrête de t'inquiéter. » Je levai la main vers son visage et essayai d'atténuer la ligne profonde d'inquiétude entre ses sourcils.

« Je ne suis pas inquiet, je sais que bientôt tu iras bien, je déteste juste te voir souffrir. Je me sentirai mieux quand tu seras couchée à la maison et quand je serai à la maison avec toi. Fais-moi une faveur et appelle-moi ou envoie-moi un message quand tu seras rentrée ? »

« Je me sentirais mieux quand je serais allongée aussi. Et bien sûr que je vais t'appeler. Merci encore d'avoir demandé à ta mère de me raccompagner. Tu es le meilleur, » lui souris-je.

« De rien, mon amour. » Edward enroula ses bras autour de moi et me serra doucement contre lui.

**~ * PPT * ~**

**Edward**

Je passai les jours suivants à essayer de faire croire à Bella que tout était normal. Mais je ressentais l'énormité de la décision que nous avions prise en faisant ce test, à chaque fois que je la regardais. Je savais que j'étais nerveux de ce choix, mais je ne savais pas si c'était dû au fait que nous avions fait le test ou si c'était la peur que le résultat ne soit pas le 'bon'. Chaque fois que je pensais à la possibilité que ça aille dans l'autre sens, l'adrénaline coulait dans mes veines, me rendant nerveux et faisant battre mon cœur. Alors j'essayai de ne pas y penser.

Je passai mes journées de travail à me concentrer plus durement sur mes patients que la normale, et franchement, à éviter le Docteur Snow. Je l'aimais, autant en tant que médecin de Bella que comme mon superviseur, mais j'avais peur que si je passe trop de temps avec lui, je deviennes fou. Je passai mes soirées à la maison, avec Bella, et les résultats du test étaient comme un éléphant dans la pièce. Je pouvais dire par ses expressions et son attitude qu'elle ne pensait à rien d'autre, et moi non plus. Mais je fis tout en mon pouvoir pour lui cacher ma peur et mon inquiétude. J'étais l'homme après tout. Je devais être fort pour elle. Alors, j'essayai de suivre nos activités normales, et depuis qu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait senti le bébé bouger juste avant l'amniocentèse, j'étais aussi impatient de le sentir. Alors, quand nous nous câlinions sous la couette que ma mère avait faite pour moi quand j'avais dix ans, regardant des films dans le salon, mes mains ne quittaient jamais son ventre. Elle riait beaucoup, chaque fois qu'elle le sentait bouger, mais il n'y avait pas encore de signe extérieur de ce qu'elle ressentait.

Ce fut lors d'une de ces soirées devant la cheminée et la télévision que nous eûmes une autre conversation au sujet d'une décision facultative. « Tu veux connaître le sexe du bébé ? » me demanda-t-elle, entrelaçant ses doigts avec les miens sous la couette, sur son ventre. « Je veux dire, avant qu'il naisse ? »

J'esquivai sa question, j'avais jeté un coup d'œil sur l'échographe pendant l'amniocentèse. Mais je ne lui avais pas encore dit, parce que je n'étais pas sûr à cent pour cent. « Tu veux savoir ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » songea-t-elle. « Il y a des avantages à le savoir, bien sûr, genre on pourrait choisir un prénom et commencer à décorer sa chambre, mais j'aime aussi l'idée d'avoir la surprise à l'hôpital. C'est un choix difficile. »

« Tu as une idée du thème de la chambre ? » demandai-je, honnêtement curieux. Ce n'était pas quelque chose à laquelle j'avais passé beaucoup de temps à penser.

« Pas précisément. J'ai supposé qu'on saurait le sexe avant que je me décide. »

« Ça semble tout à fait juste et raisonnable. Il semblerait que ça te donne aussi ta réponse quant à savoir si on devrait ou non savoir à l'avance. Je pense qu'on le devrait probablement, si pour aucune autre raison que de commencer à préparer la chambre. Je pense que le mieux serait de ramener le bébé dans une chambre prête, pas vrai ? »

« Ouais, probablement, » dit-elle. « Mais qu'en est-il des plus grosses parties de la pièce ? Le lit de bébé et la table à langer et le reste des meubles qu'on aura besoin ? »

« Qu'en est-il ? »

« Eh bien, on va avoir besoin de ce genre de choses, non ? »

« Ouais. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Bella, tout sera prêt, je te le promets. »

« Mais ça ne va pas coûter trop cher ? »

« Bella, » dis-je en me retenant de rire quand je réalisai qu'elle était vraiment sérieuse. « Même sans compter l'héritage, tu es avocate et je suis médecin. L'argent n'est pas un problème, mon amour, je te le promets. On pourra prendre tout ce dont on aura besoin. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Ouais, je suppose que tu as raison. J'oublie parfois, quand j'en viens à penser à toutes les choses qu'on doit encore faire, préparer. »

Je lui fis un petit sourire et l'embrassai sur la tempe. « Mon amour, il nous reste beaucoup de temps pour que tout soit prêt, et ce sera le cas, je te le promets. D'ailleurs on a ta mère et la mienne qui vont s'en assurer. »

**~ * PPT * ~**

Le lendemain, j'étais assis à mon bureau en train d'examiner les dossiers de mes prochains patients pendant mon déjeuner quand on frappa à la porte de mon bureau. « Entrez, » criai-je distraitement.

Je levai les yeux lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, et le Docteur Snow entra. « Bonjour, Edward, » dit-il. Il s'adressait toujours à moi par mon prénom quand nous étions seuls, mais par mon titre lorsque nous étions avec des patients, y compris Bella. C'était une bonne façon pour lui de gérer les choses, la combinaison du professionnel et du personnel.

« Salut, » dis-je nerveusement. Je pouvais imaginer que cette conversation ne se déroulerait que de deux façons. Soit il allait m'engueuler pour l'avoir évité pendant une semaine et demie, soit il avait eu les résultats du test.

Il s'assit sur une chaise en face de moi. « J'ai vos résultats. » Je sentis le flot familier d'adrénaline dans mes veines à ses paroles. « Je sais que vous êtes capable de les lire sans problème, mais j'ai juste mis le test qui vous concernait le plus, » dit-il en posant une enveloppe scellée sur le bureau entre nous. Je restai assis là, à regarder l'enveloppe dans l'expectative, comme si elle allait soudain chanter ou quelque chose du genre, ou me siffler les résultats. Bien sûr, ce ne fut pas le cas.

« Est-ce que vous avez... je veux dire, vous avez regardé ? » dis-je d'une voix rauque.

« Ce n'est pas le propos, » dit-il, et je sus qu'il avait raison. « Pourquoi ne pas prendre le reste de votre journée, et rentrer voir Bella ? Comme vous le savez, j'ai l'habitude de prendre les mardi après-midi, alors je vais prendre vos patients pour le reste de la journée. Vous devez être avec elle, et vous devez découvrir le contenu de cette enveloppe ensemble. »

Mon cœur battait dans mes oreilles, je pouvais à peine entendre les paroles du Docteur Snow. « Merci, Monsieur. Avant d'accepter, permettez-moi de m'assurer que Bella peut aussi quitter son travail plus tôt. Je ne voudrais pas prendre votre après-midi pour rien. »

« C'est très gentil à vous, Edward, merci. Je serai dans mon bureau, faites-moi savoir dès que vous savez, d'accord ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

Il se leva de sa chaise et sortit de la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui. Avec les mains tremblantes, je composai le numéro de Bella. Même si elle était dans mes contacts, je dus quand même essayer trois fois pour avoir le bon numéro. J'écoutai nerveusement la sonnerie monotone, espérant qu'elle soit aussi en train de déjeuner. A la quatrième sonnerie, j'étais prêt à raccrocher, et espérai qu'elle me rappellerait plus tard, mais juste avant que sa boîte vocale se mette en route, j'entendis un enthousiaste, « Hey ! Tu ne m'appelles jamais la journée. Quoi de neuf ? »

Je voulais la contredire sur le fait que je ne l'appelais jamais, mais j'étais un peu ailleurs pour le moment. Je me raclai la gorge avant de tenter de prendre la parole. « Est-ce que c'est possible que tu prennes ton après-midi ? »

« Pourquoi ? » Elle avait l'air confuse.

« Euh, eh bien, le Docteur Snow vient juste de quitter mon bureau en me laissant une enveloppe scellée. »

« Une enveloppe scellée... ? Oh ! » Je pouvais imaginer l'ampoule s'éclairer au-dessus de sa tête, comme dans un dessin-animé. « Euh, laisse-moi voir avec Jake. Mais je suis sûre que je peux m'arranger. Je te rappelle, genre, dans trois minutes, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. Je vais attendre. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Je touchai l'enveloppe avec mon doigt, voulant désespérément la déchirer, mais je savais que non seulement ce ne serait pas approprié, mais que se serait un manque de respect envers Bella. C'était quelque chose que nous devions découvrir ensemble. Je me rassis en arrière et tapotai mes doigts impatiemment sur le bois foncé. Juste quelques minutes plus tard, mon téléphone vibra. « Allô ? »

« Hey mon chéri. Jake a dit que je pouvais avoir mon après-midi, que ça ne poserait pas problème vu que j'attends les résultats d'une requête que j'ai déposée aujourd'hui et je n'aurais rien avant demain matin de toute façon. Alors je te retrouve à la maison, d'accord ? »

« Ouais. Je pars tout de suite. Conduis prudemment et je te retrouve là-bas. »

« Toi aussi. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Je mis fin à l'appel et passai ma veste de costume par-dessus ma chemise en mettant soigneusement l'enveloppe dans ma poche intérieure. Je quittai mon bureau et fermai la porte derrière moi, puis j'allai dans le bureau du Docteur Snow pour lui faire savoir que j'acceptais son offre de prendre mon après-midi, puis je me dirigeai immédiatement jusqu'au parking.

Sept minutes après avoir raccroché avec Bella, j'étais sur la route du retour.

Nos emplois étaient pratiquement à la même distance de la maison, alors je savais que si j'arrivais en premier, Bella serait là bientôt. Je restai dehors, appuyé contre ma voiture et bien sûr, deux minutes plus tard, elle se gara à côté de moi. J'ouvris sa portière et elle descendit de son pick-up en me regardant avec espoir. « Tu l'as, pas vrai ? »

Bien que ça aurait été amusant de jouer avec elle, je fus soudainement désespéré de lire ce que le papier dans l'enveloppe contenait. C'était bizarre, je savais que je serai supporté de toute façon, alors qu'il y avait deux semaines je n'avais même pas voulu le test, maintenant que c'était fait et que les résultats étaient dans ma poche, tout ce que je voulais c'était lire cette feuille. Alors je lui répondis honnêtement et sérieusement au lieu de la taquiner. « Oui, là voilà. » Je sortis l'enveloppe et lui tendis.

« Et tu n'as pas encore lu les résultats ? »

« Non. Je t'ai attendue. »

Je pouvais voir ses mains trembler alors qu'elle prenait le papier blanc cassé, et le regarda de façon critique. « Alors ça y est, » murmura-t-elle. « La réponse à la question la plus importante de notre vie. »

« C'est ça, » répondis-je. « On devrait rentrer et l'ouvrir ? »

« Ouais, je pense que oui. »

Je sentais mon visage maintenir la face dans une volonté inflexible, voulant être fort pour elle. Indépendamment de ce que disaient les mots sur le papier, je me promis à moi-même que je garderais mon calme et que je ne montrerais aucune trace de déception. _Juste au cas où. J'espère le meilleur tout en me préparant au pire._ Je saisis sa main et entrelaçai mes doigts au sien, la serrant pour lui montrer mon soutien, puis nous avançâmes lentement. Je déverrouillai et ouvris la porte avec ma clé, et la tins ouverte pour que Bella entre en premier. Je la suivis sur le seuil et nous avançâmes au ralenti vers le salon. C'était comme marcher dans une mer de gelée avec des pieds de plomb. J'avais l'impression de rêver ou quelque chose du genre. Ma respiration était lente et prudente, à ce moment-là mon inclinaison naturelle était de retenir mon souffle, mais je savais que ce ne serait pas utile pour nous deux, alors je continuai à respirer délibérément par le nez.

Nous arrivâmes finalement dans le salon, ce qui dans des circonstances normales nous aurait pris environ dix secondes. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait fallu plus d'une minute. Bella s'assit sur le vieux canapé, et elle avait l'air si intemporelle et magnifique, comme si elle n'appartenait à nulle part ailleurs. Elle était stupéfiante. En la voyant comme ça, je savais que les mots que j'avais prononcé il y avait si longtemps étaient vrais. Ce que le papier disait n'avait pas d'importance. J'étais là pour eux deux, peu importait quoi. J'eus l'impression que garder mon sang froid plus longtemps allait être difficile. « Pourquoi tu ne l'ouvres pas ? » suggérai-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle. Cela sembla approprié car c'était celle qui avait le plus envie de savoir.

« D'accord, » murmura-t-elle en tournant l'enveloppe plusieurs fois dans ses mains. Je l'observai pendant un moment, juste à tourner l'enveloppe de plus en plus vite, avant que je saisisse ses poignets pour l'arrêter.

« C'est pas grave. Vraiment. C'est ce qu'on voulait tu te souviens ? On voulait savoir. »

« Ouais. »

« Alors vas-y et ouvre-la. »

« Mais, et si c'est la mauvaise réponse ? » Des larmes jaillissaient de ses yeux.

« Il n'y a pas de mauvaise réponse Bella. Je ne vais pas te quitter, indépendamment de ce que le document dit, et je vais aimer cet enfant comme si il ou elle était de ma propre chair et de mon sang en tout cas... je te le promets. » Elle me regarda à travers ses cils et cligna des yeux, faisant couler les larmes. J'essuyai ses joues avec mes mains. « Tu es prête ? »

Elle prit plusieurs profondes inspirations et je l'imitai, ayant aussi besoin d'assurance. « Oui, je suis prête, » dit-elle fermement après un moment.

« Vas-y. »

Elle retourna l'enveloppe une fois de plus, passa son doigt sous le sceau et souleva le rabat. Lentement, elle tira la feuille pliée hors de son fourreau et la déplia, puis elle la lut attentivement. Très stoïquement, son visage ne révélait quoi que ce soit, elle me tendit le papier. Je lus en haut, _Résultats : Selon la preuve ADN, le père présumé, EDWARD CULLEN, ne peut être exclu comme le père biologique de l'enfant parce qu'ils partagent les mêmes marqueurs génétiques. La probabilité de la relation indiquée est de 99,94% par rapport à une personne non testée et non liée à la même origine ethnique._

Je déglutis, et regardai Bella, qui souriait et qui avait encore des larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. « J'ai bien lu, pas vrai ? » dit-elle à voix basse.

Repoussant mes propres larmes, je dis, « Oui, » je posai ma main sur son ventre. « Ce bébé est le nôtre. »

* * *

><p><em>Voilà enfin la réponse que tout le monde voulait connaître, j'espère que c'est ce que vous attendiez :P<em>

_J'ai hâte de connaître vos impressions sur ce chapitre :)_

_A très vite!_

_Bonne soirée!_

_Bisous_


	29. Un triste Halloween

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien?  
><em>

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori^^._

_**vanina63; aussidagility** et **Guest:** Merci pour vos reviews les filles, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :) xoxo_

_Et merci à Missleez, ma bêta ;)_

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 29 : Un triste Halloween<span>

**Edward**

Bella pleurait, des larmes de joie, je l'espérais. Je savais que les larmes qui menaçaient de m'échapper étaient des larmes de joie et de soulagement. Elle rampa sur le canapé, grimpa sur mes genoux et je m'empressai d'enrouler mes bras autour d'elle. J'enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux, savourant l'odeur de fraise. « Quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent ? » demanda-t-elle. « Alors, aucun doute, pas vrai ? »

« Aucun doute » souris-je sur le haut de sa tête, exalté par les mots que nous venions de lire sur la feuille.

« Merci d'avoir accepté pour le test, » dit-elle doucement et sincèrement.

« Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi, tu le sais. Et franchement, tu as raison, ça fait du bien d'être sûr. » Je le pensais vraiment. Initialement, j'étais opposé à l'idée du test, mais maintenant, après avoir obtenu la réponse que je voulais, j'étais content de l'avoir fait. Bella tourna son visage et embrassa mon torse par-dessus ma chemise. Je pouvais presque sentir le soulagement irradier d'elle. Je le ressentais aussi, et nos respirations profondes étaient en tandem parfait. « J'ai une idée, » dis-je après quelques minutes à simplement la tenir contre moi.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« On devrait partir bientôt, tu sais, pour fêter ça. Juste tous les deux. »

Elle leva les yeux vers moi. « Vraiment ? »

« Ouais. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, je pense qu'on le mérite, pas toi ? »

« D'accord. Ouais, ça me semble bien, » dit Bella. Ses yeux brillaient avec juste un tantinet d'excitation. Ou peut-être que c'était juste la joie des résultats qui brillait encore. Je n'étais pas sûr, et ça n'avait pas d'importance.

« Quand est-ce que tu veux y aller ? » lui demandai-je.

« Hm. Attendons encore quelques semaines, et partons après qu'on connaîtra le sexe. Comme ça, on aura deux choses à fêter, et ça te donnera le temps de planifier ça. »

Je souris joyeusement, heureux qu'elle soit si partante pour un voyage, même juste un week-end. « Ça semble super, Bella. Une très bonne idée. Ne t'inquiète de rien, je vais prendre toutes les dispositions. Dis-moi juste quand tu voudras partir, et j'arrangerai ça. »

« Comment je peux résister à une offre comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle en me souriant.

**~ * PPT * ~**

Je ne fus pas exactement surpris quand mon père m'appela deux semaines avant Halloween pour nous inviter Bella et moi à la fête costumée annuelle que son hôpital organisait. J'y allais chaque année, parfois seul, parfois accompagné. Tout dépendait de l'année. Habituellement, c'était une assez bonne fête. Ils organisaient ça pour le personnel et leur famille ainsi que pour d'autres hommes d'affaires éminents de la ville, dans le but d'amasser des fonds pour l'hôpital. Alors même si je ne fus pas surpris de l'entendre, je fus surpris de voir que c'était déjà la fin de l'année. J'essayai de couvrir mon choc, même si je n'étais pas sûr que mon père ait remarqué quelque chose. Après avoir obtenu les détails de la fiesta de cette année, je fus très évasif, en lui disant que je devais parler à Bella avant d'accepter.

Lorsque je lui en parlai quelques jours plus tard, après avoir oublié et m'en être souvenu soudainement, Bella sembla réellement enthousiaste par la perspective de la fête.

« Vraiment ? Une fête costumée ? Pour les adultes ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air d'incrédulité.

« Oui, c'est un mélange de fête costumée et de collecte de fonds pour l'hôpital. Après ce qui est arrivé à mon grand-père cet été, je me sens particulièrement impliqué dans la collecte de fonds cette année. » Elle hocha la tête, son comportement ayant subitement changé de l'émerveillement enfantin à l'idée d'une fête costumée, à la solennité de l'adulte au rappel de mon grand-père, et le fait que nous vivions dans sa maison.

« Ça me semble merveilleux Edward. Je suis heureuse d'y aller avec toi et de faire partie de la collecte de fonds de l'hôpital. Et d'aller à une fête en même temps, enfin, c'est juste la cerise sur le gâteau. »

Je lui souris. « Je vais dire à mon père qu'on sera là alors. »

**~ * PPT * ~**

Je me sentais comme une 'lycéenne' pointilleuse alors que nous étions dans la boutique de déguisements. Bella choisit rapidement son costume, elle me confia qu'elle avait toujours voulu porter une de ces robes de femme de chambre française, la noir et blanche avec des bas résilles. « L'avantage de ce petit tablier c'est que ça va m'aider à cacher mon petit ventre, » ajouta-t-elle pour défendre son choix.

« D'accord, deux choses, » dis-je en la regardant alors qu'elle se tenait là, portant son costume dans la boutique. « Tout d'abord, tu n'as pas à te justifier. Si c'est le costume que tu veux, alors prends-le. En fait, » je me penchai près d'elle et lui chuchotai à l'oreille, « je pense qu'on devrait l'acheter plutôt que le louer. Je trouve que tu es superbe, et on pourrait définitivement l'utiliser plus tard. »

Bella rougit furieusement et tourna les talons pour retourner aux cabines d'essayage. Je me souris à moi-même et allai à nouveau regarder les déguisements pour homme, au cas où j'aurais loupé quelque chose. Un moment plus tard, elle arriva derrière moi, enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et tint son costume devant moi. Je lui pris et me tournai pour l'embrasser. « L'autre chose que je voulais mentionner avant que vous vous éloigniez si vite, Mademoiselle Swan, » dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux et en souriant, « c'est que tu n'as pas besoin de cacher ton ventre. Personnellement, je pense que tu devrais l'afficher fièrement. Mais je sais que tu en es encore consciente, et c'est bien. »

« Ce n'est pas que j'ai honte, » dit-elle sur la défensive. « C'est juste que, eh bien... » Elle s'interrompit, haussant les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que j'ai peur que les gens pensent qu'on est pas... tu sais, sérieusement engagés l'un envers l'autre ou quelque chose du genre. » Elle se frottait nerveusement les mains.

Je regardai ses mains et elle cessa immédiatement. « Ce que les autres gens pensent ne compte pas. On sait la vérité, et la vérité est qu'on est engagé. Les choses se produiront pour nous quand elles se produiront, Bella. Je veux dire, regarde nous, les choses n'ont pas vraiment commencé d'une manière classique, pas vrai ? » Elle hocha minutieusement la tête. J'attrapai son menton et le relevai lentement afin que je puisse regarder son visage. « Alors pourquoi changer maintenant ? Ne t'inquiète pas des autres. Tu seras à mon bras autant que possible au cours de la soirée. Je ne te laisserai pas, sauf quand je le devrais absolument et notre engagement se verra dans nos actions et dans la manière dont on se regarde, on n'a pas besoin de bagues pour que notre amour se voit. »

« D'accord, » murmura-t-elle.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quel costume je cherchais pour moi, mais je savais que je n'avais pas trouvé ce que je voulais ici, alors je conduisis Bella jusqu'à la caisse où nous achetâmes son costume. Il s'avéra que ce n'était pas beaucoup plus cher de l'acheter que de le louer, alors tout se passa bien.

Un coup de téléphone de mon frère alors que je nous conduisais à la maison fut la motivation dont j'avais besoin pour trouver une idée de costume. Il avait appelé pour me demander s'il pouvait m'emprunter une blouse chirurgical et un masque et se déguiser en médecin, et bien sûr, j'avais accepté. « Alors en quoi tu te déguises ? » demanda-t-il après que je lui eus dit qu'il pouvait emprunter mes vêtements.

« Je ne suis pas encore sûr, » commençai-je, puis je m'arrêtai soudainement de parler. « Hey, si tu m'empruntes mes vêtements, tu penses que je pourrais t'emprunter ton uniforme ? Bella sera une femme de chambre française, alors peut-être que je pourrais être le riche propriétaire de la maison dans laquelle elle travaille ou quelque chose du genre. »

Jasper éclata de rire dans le téléphone. « Woaw, tu y as vraiment réfléchis, petit frère. Ça peut être juste un costume, tu sais. Ce n'est pas obligé qu'il corresponde au sien en aucune manière. » Il avait raison bien sûr, mais j'aimais l'idée que nous soyons assortis, peu importe à quel point c'était artificiel. En fin de compte, mes justifications pour le costume n'avaient pas d'importance, et Jasper dit que je pourrais au moins essayer son uniforme. Il faisait quelques centimètres de moins que moi, et plus large des épaules, alors on ne savait pas si ça irait. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas, au moins j'avais une idée maintenant.

L'hôpital avait programmé la fête pour le samedi parce qu'Halloween tombait un dimanche et qu'ils organisaient une soirée pour les professionnels qui travaillaient régulièrement sur place. Tout allait se dérouler dans la salle de bal d'un hôtel situé non loin du campus. Bella et moi nous habillâmes à la maison, l'uniforme de Jasper ne m'allait pas très bien, mais il m'avait obtenu un ensemble de l'un des autres officier de sa division qui m'allait parfaitement, puis nous conduisîmes une demi-heure pour nous rendre à la fête à Chicago.

En entrant dans la salle de bal, je pouvais dire que Bella était choquée. Elle s'arrêta de marcher, et je dus doucement la guider tout le long. C'était décoré dans le thème maison hantée, semblable au gala précédent auquel j'avais assisté pour cette organisation. « C'est fabuleux, » murmura-t-elle. « Woaw. Ils ont vraiment sorti le grand jeu, pas vrai ? »

« Oui. C'est une récolte de fonds avant tout, tu te souviens. Ils visent à impressionner, et vu le calibre des hommes d'affaires et des médecins et de tout le monde ici, ils ont du pain sur la planche. »

« Je n'ai jamais assisté à un truc comme ça, » dit-elle en détachant finalement ses yeux de la décoration et en me regardant.

Je pris sa main et l'enroulai autour de son bras, le début de ma promesse dans la boutique de costumes. Je n'allais pas la laisser seule ce soir, sauf aux toilettes. D'abord, nous avançâmes vers la table des enchères, et nous examinâmes tous les articles en vente. « Si tu vois quelque chose qui t'intéresse, alors n'hésite pas à enchérir. Aussi haut que tu le peux, souviens-toi que l'argent n'est plus vraiment un problème. » Elle hocha la tête en reconnaissance. Nous marchâmes tout le long de la table et Bella ne montra aucun intérêt particulier pour l'un des articles. L'un d'eux attira tout de même mon attention, nous avions décidé ça le week-end après que nous ayons eu les résultats de paternité, et je devais toujours planifier ça. Il y avait un séjour de trois jours et deux nuits aux Sybaris Pool Suites sur la table des enchères, et ça semblait parfait. J'essayai de lire la plaque sans attirer l'attention de Bella sur ce que je faisais. Heureusement pour moi, elle était encore surprise par tout ce qui l'entourait et ne faisait pas attention à moi pour le moment. J'utilisai sa distraction à mon avantage et sortis rapidement un stylo de la poche de ma veste, puis j'écrivis mon nom et mon enchère sur le papier devant la photo du 'Week-end Oasis'. J'arrivai à faire tout ça sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Je souris à ma sournoiserie, puis éloignai rapidement Bella pour qu'elle ne voit pas mon nom.

« Eh bien, regardez qui est là, » dit une voix traînante féminine sur ma gauche. J'aurais reconnu cette voix n'importe où, mais je ressentis tout de même le besoin de me retourner pour confirmer. Mes yeux furent accueillis par la vue de mon ex-copine habillée en Wonder Woman.

« Salut Tanya, » dis-je cordialement. J'avais oublié que son père était le doyen de l'hôpital, et par conséquent, qu'elle serait là ce soir. _Merde ! Ça veut dire que Kate et Irina seront là aussi,_ pensai-je. Je sentis Bella se tendre à mon côté en reconnaissant le nom, j'avais dû mentionner Tanya dans une lettre quand elle et moi sortions ensemble, et je tins fermement son bras avec le mien, caressant son autre main avec la mienne pour la rassurer.

« Edward, » dit-elle en tendant la main. Je retirai à contrecœur ma main de Bella pour serrer celle de Tanya. « Et qui est-ce ? » Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Bella avant de se tourner vers moi.

« C'est ma petite-amie Bella. »

« Bella ? » demanda-t-elle, semblant surprise. « La fille de Washington ? »

« Oui Tanya, Bella ma correspondante de Washington. Elle vit ici maintenant. Avec moi. » J'insistai sur la dernière partie de ma phrase comme un avertissement à Tanya de ne pas m'embêter ce soir.

« Hm, » songea Tanya. « Eh bien, je dois voir quelqu'un. Peut-être que je vous verrais plus tard. »

« Ça serait bien, » mentis-je.

« Alors, c'était Tanya hm ? » demanda doucement Bella après que Tanya fut partie.

« Ouais, c'était elle. »

« Elle est très jolie. Tu n'avais pas mentionné dans tes lettres à quel point elle était belle. »

Je me tournai vers Bella. « Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Elle ne t'arrive pas à la cheville. »

Bella me sourit, puis ses yeux brillèrent de reconnaissance et elle fit signe à quelqu'un par-dessus mon épaule. Je me retournai et me retrouvai face à face avec mon frère. « Hey, les gars, » nous salua-t-il.

« Salut Jasper, » dit joyeusement Bella.

Je tendis ma main droite pour serrer celle de Jasper et il commença à parler. « Tu as vu qui est là ? »

Je roulai des yeux, je savais qu'une seule famille ferait sortir cette question de la bouche de Jasper dans la façon presque désobligeante qu'il la posa. « Ouais, je sais. Tanya nous a déjà trouvés. »

« Ugh, désolé, frangin. Je garde un œil sur Irina pour l'éviter à tout prix. »

« Bonne chance, » lui dis-je en riant légèrement. « Eh bien, je pense qu'on va aller prendre un verre ou quelque chose. « Hey, tu sais où est notre table ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas encore regardé. »

« Très bien. Bon, on te voit plus tard, d'accord ? »

« Ouais d'accord. »

« Bye Jasper, » dit Bella. Il lui sourit et se pencha pour lui faire un câlin comme un vrai grand frère.

Bella et moi marchâmes bras dessus bras dessous vers l'open bar situait à l'autre bout de la 'maison hantée', et commandâmes des boissons, non-alcoolisée pour Bella bien sûr. Je me fis une note mentale de la laisser conduire plus tard. Je voulais me réserver le droit de boire beaucoup au cas ou les choses chaufferaient avec les Denali plus tard. Avec nos verres à la main, nous continuâmes à faire le tour de la salle, et je présentai Bella à toutes les personnes que je connaissais. Après environ quarante-cinq minutes, Bella se pencha vers moi et me demanda, « On peut aller s'asseoir un moment ? J'ai mal aux chevilles. »

« Bien sûr mon amour. Allons trouver notre table. »

Nous avançâmes dans la salle, passant devant la piste de danse et la table des enchères. Je jetai un œil sur le voyage pour Sybaris, quelqu'un avait surenchéri, alors j'avais besoin de trouver un moyen pour y retourner avant que la soirée soit terminée. Une fois que nous arrivâmes au bord de la salle, il y avait au moins quinze tables, chacune avec une dizaine de chaises et une carte avec un nom à chaque place. Je trouvai finalement ma mère et mon père assis à une table près d'un mur, et je supposai que nous serions assis avec eux. Ils se levèrent pour nous saluer alors que nous approchions.

« Oh Bella, tu es vraiment jolie, » s'enthousiasma ma mère.

« Merci Esmée, » dit Bella, rayonnant. « Vous êtes magnifique aussi. » Elle avait raison, ma mère avait l'air très bien, mais c'était toujours le cas. Elle était vêtue tout en blanc avec une auréole attachée à son serre-tête et des ailes d'ange en plumes attachées dans le dos par des sangles à ses bras, comme un sac à dos d'enfant. Mon père était habillé comme Arès, le dieu grec puissant de la guerre, vêtu d'une toge blanche, une couronne de feuilles d'or, une ceinture en or et des bracelets et des sandales lacées jusqu'à ses mollets. Je supposai que vu que ma mère était un ange, il voulait être un dieu, je ne savais pas, mais je devais avouer que ça lui allait bien, même si ça montrait un peu trop de peau. Sachant que Bella serait en sécurité et à l'aise ici avec mes parents, je m'excusai un moment pour faire une plus grosse offre sur le week-end Sybaris.

Quand je revins à la table, je fus horrifié de voir Palmer Denali, déguisé en Fred Flintstone, assis à côté de mon père. Je pris une profonde inspiration et le saluai poliment.

« Edward, fiston, quel plaisir, » dit-il de sa voix tonitruante.

« Docteur Denali, » lui répondis-je en lui serrant la main et en hochant la tête.

« Palmer, s'il te plaît, » me corrigea-t-il.

« Palmer, » répétai-je. « Vous avez rencontré ma petite amie Bella Swan ? » les présentai-je.

« Oui oui, ta mère nous a présenté pendant ton absence. »

Je hochai la tête à nouveau. Palmer était plutôt sympa, mais s'il était à notre table, alors ça voulait dire que le reste de sa famille le serait aussi. Je n'étais pas sûr d'être préparé à passer toute la soirée en compagnie d'Irina, Tanya et Kate, sans mentionner leur mère, Dana. Dana Denali était un vrai spécimen, et j'eus du mal à ne pas rouler des yeux en pensant à elle. Ce n'était pas étonnant que ses filles se comportaient de cette façon, nous traitant Jasper et moi comme si elles avaient des droits sur nous ou quelque chose du genre. Nous avions grandi ensemble, et quand nous avions atteint la puberté, ça avait coulé de source que nous sortions l'un avec l'autre. Bien sûr, ça fit de la pauvre Kate la cinquième roue du carrosse, vu qu'elle avait quatre ans de moins que moi, elle était la plus jeune. Je m'étais senti mal pour elle, à devoir toujours accompagner, alors quand j'avais été engagé à la clinique et que j'avais découvert qu'ils recherchaient une nouvelle réceptionniste aussi, j'avais parlé d'elle au Docteur Snow et elle avait obtenu le poste. Quand j'avais rompu avec sa sœur, elle avait commencé à me draguer alors qu'on travaillait ensemble, ne se souciant pas vraiment que j'avais récemment sorti avec sa sœur. Quand j'avais repoussé ses avances, elle était juste devenu hautaine avec moi, mais seulement temporairement. Dès qu'elle eut compris que Bella allait rester ici (je suppose que le fait que je l'avais remise à sa place ne faisait pas de mal non plus), elle était devenue considérablement plus chaleureuse avec elle, et avec moi en tant que son supérieur. Kate était définitivement une très bonne assistante de bureau et je ne regrettais pas le moins du monde de l'avoir aidée à obtenir le poste. Toutefois, si ça avait été une de ses sœurs qui auraient voulu travailler au même bureau que moi, ça aurait été une toute autre histoire et je n'aurais jamais envisagé cette possibilité. En fait, j'aurais probablement fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour ne pas que ça se produise.

L'animateur monta sur scène, alertant tout le monde qu'ils devaient rejoindre leurs places vu que le dîner allait être servi. Quelques minutes après cette annonce, nous fûmes rejoints par Jasper et les femmes Denali, toutes déguisées. Les serveurs firent leur apparition avec des assiettes de rôti de bœufs, du poulet, des légumes cuits à la vapeur et une corbeille à pain pour chaque table. Mon père et Palmer discutaient avec animation, ne laissant pas beaucoup de place dans la conversation pour le reste d'entre nous, mais ça allait. Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir parler que ce soit à Dana ou à ses filles. Je m'entendais bien avec Kate au bureau, mais je ne savais pas à quel point je l'appréciais quand elle était en présence de sa mère et de ses sœurs.

A la moitié du repas, Bella se racla la gorge et s'essuya la bouche avec la serviette orange et noir qui était posée sur ses genoux. Elle la plaça à côté de son assiette et se tourna vers moi. « Je dois aller aux toilettes, » me murmura-t-elle très doucement.

« D'accord, » dis-je en hochant la tête. « Je vais t'accompagner. »

Je me levai de ma chaise et me tint derrière celle de Bella, la tirant doucement pour elle. Elle me jeta un regard de remerciement par-dessus son épaule, et nous traversâmes la salle jusqu'aux toilettes. Je reconnus Félix, notre ancien portier, à l'une des tables. Il était assis à côté d'une femme que je reconnus comme une collègue de mon père aux urgences, Heïdi ou quelque chose comme ça, et ils étaient déguisés en vampires. Je lui fis un signe de tête, et il me retourna le geste. J'ajoutai un autre élément à ma liste mentale : on devrait discuter avec Félix un peu plus tard. Nous avions dit vouloir passer du temps avec lui en dehors du travail quand nous avions déménagé, et ce serait l'occasion parfaite. Nous arrivâmes aux deux portes, celle des toilettes des hommes et celle des toilettes des femmes, qui se trouvaient à la fin d'un petit couloir. Je restai dehors pendant que Bella passait la porte des dames, et je m'appuyai contre le mur, pour l'attendre.

C'est là que Tanya me prit au piège, marchant droit jusqu'à l'endroit où je me tenais, elle se mit directement devant moi, plaçant une main de chaque côté de ma tête, me coinçant efficacement. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec elle ? » ricana-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Tanya était grande, et ce soir sa taille était accentuée par ses hauts talons.

« Ça ne te regarde pas, _Tanya_. » Je crachai son nom. Notre rupture ne s'était pas très bien passé, elle n'avait pas été très... _disposée_ à me laisser partir quand j'avais rompu. « Tout ce qui importe c'est qu'on est ensemble. » Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches pour la repousser. A ce moment là, la porte des toilettes des femmes s'ouvrit, et Bella sortit, sûre d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous voit, puis une expression d'horreur emplit son magnifique visage. Le timing n'aurait pas pu être pire.

**Bella**

Je terminai enfin de remettre mon costume avec difficulté. Je me rappelai à moi-même de ne plus jamais porter de bas résille. Je m'assurai que ma jupe n'était pas coincée dans ma culotte puis je sortis de la cabine et me lavai les mains. Me sentant bien avec une vessie maintenant vide et des mains propres, je sortis des toilettes la tête haute et les épaules redressées, sûre de moi. Je fus instantanément découragée quand je passai la porte et vit Edward debout juste devant Tanya. Ils se tenaient très près l'un de l'autre, et ma nature incertaine refit surface. Je ne l'avais pas ressentie depuis longtemps, mais maintenant, en voyant Edward et Tanya là, assez proche pour s'être embrassés, mon cœur se mit à battre et mon sang se précipita dans mes veines presque douloureusement. Des pensées de rejet inondèrent mon esprit, et tout ce que je pus entendre fut la voix douce d'Edward dire, « Tout ce qui importe c'est qu'on est ensemble. » Je ne savais pas ce que ça signifiait, mais il me regardait droit dans les yeux là, et pas Tanya. Est-ce qu'il parlait d'elle ou de moi ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. _On est ensemble. On est ensemble._ Les mots repassaient encore et encore dans mon esprit, et luttant contre mes larmes, je me précipitai loin d'eux.

Je ne savais pas où aller, mais je savais que je ne voulais pas du tout être près de notre table, au moins jusqu'à ce que je reprenne le contrôle de mes émotions, alors je trouvai un coin sombre sur le côté opposé de la salle, dans l'espoir de pouvoir me cacher pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que je me reprenne. Je venais de repérer l'endroit idéal quand j'entendis la voix d'Edward crier derrière moi, « _Lâche_-moi Tanya ! » Et ensuite, « Bella ! Bella, attends-moi s'il te plaît ! » Mais je n'étais pas prête à lui parler, alors j'accélérai le rythme, espérant ironiquement que Tanya ne desserrerait pas son emprise sur lui pour que je puisse trouver mon refuge. Je me réfugiai dans l'ombre et me retournai juste à temps pour voir Edward face à la salle, ses magnifique yeux verts scannant la pièce. Je restai cachée, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

Je fus très vite rejoint par un petit corps. Je regardai, surprise, et vis Kim, la femme de Jared, déguisée en chaton. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Bella ? » murmura-t-elle. « Je t'ai vue traverser rapidement le couloir menant aux toilettes, et maintenant je vois Edward qui te cherche désespérément. Tout n'est plus rose au paradis ? »

Je pris une profonde inspiration, souhaitant que les sanglots ne prennent pas le dessus. « Je suis sortie des toilettes et il était là avec Tanya. Vraiment très près d'elle, on aurait dit qu'ils auraient pu s'embrasser. »

« Ils auraient pu ou ils l'ont fait ? Il y a une différence Bella. S'il l'ont fait, eh bien, tu peux définitivement être en colère. Mais si c'était 'ils auraient pu', alors tu dois connaître toute l'histoire. »

Je réfléchis à ce que Kim dit, mais avant que je puisse penser à ce que j'avais vu quelques instants auparavant, j'entendis une autre dispute, venant du hall de l'hôtel cette fois. Je levai les yeux et vis Jasper et Irina, et la première pensée qui me traversa l'esprit fut _qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ces femmes ?_ Et avec ça, j'eus ma réponse. C'était Tanya, et pas Edward qui avait fauté. Je savais qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble par le passé, il l'avait mentionné dans ses lettres avant que nous soyons ensemble. Je n'aurais pas dû être surprise de la voir ici, et encore moins de la voir tenter de reconquérir Edward. C'était l'homme parfait et elle ne l'avait pas gardé. Je savais que si jamais je le perdais, mon cœur se serra à cette pensée, je ferais tout pour le récupérer. Et à ce moment là, je sus aussi que je ne voulais pas le perdre. Je regardai Kim et dis, « Merci pour cette remarque. Tu as raison, je dois apprendre toute l'histoire par lui, lui donner le temps de s'expliquer. »

Elle se pencha pour m'enlacer. « Ça va aller maintenant ? »

« Ouais. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir de façon si excessive. Merci encore Kim. »

« De rien Bella. »

Je sortis de mon 'sanctuaire' et les yeux d'Edward se posèrent immédiatement sur moi. Le reste de la salle était calme et le mouvement suffit à attirer son attention. Une expression de soulagement inonda son visage alors qu'il se précipitait vers moi, presque en courant, et m'engouffra dans un énorme câlin.

« Oh Bella. Je suis tellement désolé. Elle m'a coincé pendant que je t'attendais. Ça a été le pire timing du monde quand tu es sortie. Mais ce n'est pas à quoi ça ressemblait, j'étais en train de la repousser. »

Je regardai Kim par-dessus mon épaule, qui avait évidemment entendu ses paroles, je pouvais le dire par l'expression compréhensive sur son visage. Je lui souris à nouveau, exprimant une fois de plus ma gratitude pour ses mots sages, et lui mimai un _merci_ avec ma bouche. Elle répondit, _quand tu veux_.

Me retrouver enveloppée dans les bras d'Edward, au lieu de lui enveloppé dans ceux de Tanya, était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin pour me rappeler qu'il m'avait choisie. « Je suis vraiment désolé, » dit-il à nouveau.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, » dis-je en m'appuyant contre son torse. « Je n'aurais pas dû réagir de manière excessive comme ça. Je suis désolée. »

« Tu veux terminer ton repas ou tu préfères qu'on parte ? »

« Non, ça va mieux, vraiment. On n'a pas à partir, on peut retourner à table, mais je ne suis pas sûre que je vais encore manger. Je pense que ce serait impoli de partir maintenant, et puis j'ai l'impression qu'on vient à peine d'arriver. Je ne veux pas qu'un petit incident gâche la fête. »

« Bien, » dit-il en me souriant. Il se pencha et m'embrassa doucement, mais chastement, et je soupirai de bonheur, un sentiment de contentement absolu me submergeant. Il me guida vers notre table où seulement, Carlisle, Esmée, l'autre homme Parker, et sa femme étaient assis. Tous les enfants adultes avaient terminé leur repas et s'étaient dispersés. J'en étais secrètement contente. Je ne voulais pas devoir à nouveau faire face à Tanya pour le moment. Enfin, je ne voulais plus jamais devoir lui faire face, mais je savais que ce n'était pas raisonnable. Elle serait dans les environs ce soir, et je serais prête quand elle viendrait, mais pour le moment, j'étais contente qu'elle ne soit pas en vue. Edward me tira ma chaise, celle juste à côté d'Esmée, et il s'assit de mon autre côté seulement quand je fus confortablement installée.

Esmée me sourit chaleureusement et tapota ma main avec la sienne d'une manière très maternelle. Les pères, Palmer et Carlisle, discutaient toujours du nouvel état de l'équipement de pointe médical pour lequel ils espéraient amasser l'argent avec la collecte de fonds de ce soir. J'aimais me considérer comme une femme brillante, mais leur conversation était toujours au-dessus de ma tête. Edward, d'autre part, s'y joignit parfaitement sans aucun problème à notre retour à table.

« Dana, Bella vient juste d'emménager dans la région, » commença Esmée, essayant évidemment de commencer une conversation entre nous trois, vu que les hommes étaient absorbés par leur propre discussion.

« Vraiment Bella ? D'où venez-vous ? » demanda Dana, intéressée.

« Oh, hm, de Seattle. Mais j'ai grandi dans une petite ville à quelques heures de là qui s'appelle Forks. »

« Bella ? De Forks ? Vous n'êtes sûrement pas la même Bella de Forks à qui Edward a passé toutes ces années à écrire des lettres ? »

Sa question sonnait presque comme une accusation. Je jetai d'abord un regard à Edward, mais il n'avait rien remarqué de ce qui se passait à table en dehors de la conversation qu'il avait avec son père et Palmer. Je posai ma main sur sa cuisse, ayant besoin de le sentir en ce moment. Il plaça automatiquement sa main sur la mienne et la serra, toujours sans me regarder. Puis je lançai un regard en coin à Esmée, qui me fit un petit signe de tête rassurant. « Euh, oui, c'est moi. » Je ne savais pas combien d'information je devrais donner volontairement à cette femme, de toute évidence, c'était une amie des Cullen, une connaissance du moins, mais je ne la connaissais ni d'Ève ni d'Adam. J'espérai que je n'étais pas impolie, mais je ne ressentais pas la nécessité de donner plus d'informations que ce qu'elle avait spécifiquement demandé.

« Hm, » songea-t-elle. « Alors, toutes ces années de lettres, puis vous finissez par hasard dans cette ville ? Où vous saviez qu'il vivait ? »

Je rougis. « Ce n'était pas une coïncidence, Edward et moi avons commencé à sortir ensemble, et j'ai emménagé ici pour me rapprocher de lui. » Je laissai à nouveau de côté les détails entourant toute la vérité sur comment et pourquoi nous nous étions mis ensemble. Ça n'avait plus d'importance. La plupart du temps, je ne pensais même plus à Emmett et Rose.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Dana, semblant presque trop sûre d'elle et... vaniteuse.

« Oui Madame. »

Elle tourna son attention sur Esmée, m'ignorant complètement désormais. « Quoi, aucune fille d'ici n'est assez bien ? »

« Je te demande pardon ? ! » cria presque Esmée de surprise et choquée par ce que Dana venait de dire. Miraculeusement, les hommes n'étaient pas encore distraits par nous. Elle retrouva rapidement sa dignité et baissa la voix avant de continuer. En fait, son ton était maintenant presque menaçant. « Le choix de partenaire d'Edward n'est ni tes affaires, ni celles de tes filles. Il a choisi Bella, pas Tanya, et vous feriez bien de vous en souvenir. »

« Eh bien, » dit Dana avec pétulance en se penchant en arrière sur sa chaise et croisant ses bras sur son costume de Wilma Flinstone.

« Eh bien rien du tout, » siffla Esmée, ne sonnant pas du tout comme l'ange qu'elle représentait. Mais, elle avait été mon ange gardien là, pendant cette conversation ce soir, et pour ça, je lui en étais reconnaissante.

Notre table fut soudainement assaillie par trois super héroïnes : une Wonder Woman blonde que je reconnus comme Tanya vus nos deux rencontres précédentes dans la soirée, la blonde et magnifique Kate ressemblait beaucoup à Michelle Pfeiffer dans son costume de Cat Woman, et Irina dans son costume rouge d'Elektra semblait étonnante avec son corps mince et ses cheveux blonds flottant sur ses épaules.

Kate me sourit chaleureusement, mais les deux autres me regardèrent avec dédain. Alors que ma conversation avec Esmée et Dana n'avait pas attiré l'attention d'Edward, l'arrivée des sœurs le fit, et rapidement. Avant qu'elles n'aient la chance de dire quoi que ce soit, Edward attrapa ma main, qui était toujours sur sa jambe, et me fit me lever de ma chaise. « Allons danser, » dit-il. Dans des circonstances normales, j'aurais sans doute protester un peu, je n'avais jamais été une super danseuse, mais ce soir j'étais désespérée de m'éloigner des femmes Denali, alors j'acceptai rapidement. Edward me conduisit sur la piste de danse alors que la musique ralentissait. Il se pencha et m'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres pendant que ses bras s'enroulaient de façon protectrice autour de ma taille, et il me tint près de lui. Je passai les miens autour de son cou, et nous nous balançâmes, ne bougeant pas beaucoup. « J'espère que Dana n'a pas été horrible avec toi, » murmura-t-il. « J'aurais dû être plus attentif, c'est juste que les choses qu'ils pensent acheter pour l'hôpital, eh bien... » sa voix s'estompa dans l'émerveillement.

« C'est pas grave. Je suis contente que tu sois passionné par les rénovations que l'hôpital pourra faire avec les dons de ce soir. »

« Alors, comment a été Dana ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Je soupirai doucement et posai ma joue contre son torse. « Elle a été... je ne sais pas. Elle n'a pas semblé très bien prendre le fait que j'ai emménagé ici pour être avec toi. Je crois que ses mots exacts étaient 'aucune des filles d'ici ne sont assez bien'. »

Edward soupira à son tour et s'excusa encore une fois. « Mon père et Palmer sont de bons amis, ils le sont depuis des années. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle nos familles étaient assises à la même table. Si ça avait été mon choix, on aurait été à l'opposé des Denali. Je suis désolé. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Edward. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était toi qui avait attribué les places. »

« C'est vrai. »

Nous fûmes ensuite interrompus par une tape sur mon épaule. « Je peux vous interrompre ? » demanda Wonder Woman.

Je tournai la tête, ne libérant pas mon emprise sur Edward. Il resserra aussi la sienne sur moi. « Non merci Tanya. Tout va bien pour le moment, » dis-je. Je lui lançai un regard pour aller avec mes mots qui disait _il est à moi maintenant, dégage_. L'expression de choc sur son visage était inestimable, et j'étais contente d'avoir été celle qui refusait. Je n'étais pas sûre que nous aurions eu la même expression si ça aurait été Edward. Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna en colère.

« Bien joué, mon amour » me félicita Edward.

« Merci, » dis-je en souriant.

L'animateur monta à nouveau sur scène et annonça qu'il était temps pour une autre danse avant que le dessert ne soit servi. « Les gentleman choisissent, » dit-il. « Et la seule règle, c'est que vous devez inviter une dame qui ne vous accompagnait pas ce soir. »

Je déglutis difficilement. Je ne voulais pas danser avec quelqu'un d'autre. Que faire si quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas m'invitait. Edward remarqua l'expression de peur sur mon visage et murmura, « On peut s'asseoir pour celle-là si tu veux. »

Alors que j'étais sur le point de hocher la tête, un homme grand vêtu de noir avec une cape noire et rouge nouée autour de son cou, s'approcha de nous et sourit, révélant des dents pointues de vampire. « Puis-je avoir cette danse, Mademoiselle Swan ? » demanda le vampire en tendant la main, paume vers le haut.

« Félix ! » m'enthousiasmai-je. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis que nous avions déménagé. A part Edward, il n'y avait que quatre autres hommes dans la salle avec qui je me sentirais à l'aise de danser ce soir, et d'eux d'entre eux étaient parentés avec lui. Le troisième était Jared, qui dansait déjà avec une femme que je ne connaissais pas, et le quatrième était Félix, que je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il était là jusqu'à ce qu'il s'approche de nous.

Je levai les yeux vers Edward et il hocha la tête en souriant. « Je vois que Kim n'a pas encore été invitée, alors je vais aller voir si elle me ferait l'honneur, » dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front puis il me laissa entre les mains de Félix.

« Vous savez, vu que je ne vis plus à l'appartement, vous pouvez m'appeler Bella maintenant, » lui dis-je.

« Très bien Bella, » dit-il, et mon prénom semblait presque coincé dans sa gorge. Il était toujours visiblement mal à l'aise de le dire. Nous parlâmes de toutes sortes de choses pendant la danse de trois minutes, et je découvris qu'il avait une sorte de ressentiment non-résolu sur toute l'histoire avec James. Je lui assurai que ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'il ne devrait pas se sentir coupable, ce n'était pas son travail d'être là pendant son temps libre, et l'incident s'était produit bien avant qu'il prenne son poste. Je lui dis également que j'étais à peu près passée au-dessus de ça, et que j'essayais vraiment de ne plus y penser. Il sembla apprécier ça, et se détendit considérablement après que je lui fis savoir que je ne le tenais pas pour responsable, alors qu'il ne devrait plus non plus se sentir mal.

Quand la chanson se termina, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassai doucement sur la joue. « Merci pour la danse Félix, » dis-je sincèrement.

« C'était avec plaisir, » répondit-il au moment où Edward s'approcha de nous.

Edward et Félix se serrèrent la main avant qu'Edward pose sa main dans le bas de mon dos et commence à me guider vers notre table pour le cheesecake. « En fait, est-ce qu'on peut d'abord faire un autre arrêt aux toilettes ? » demandai-je. « Désolée. »

« C'est bon, mon amour. J'ai envie d'y aller moi aussi. Et si je vais dans les toilettes des hommes pendant que tu y vas, peut-être que je pourrais éviter d'être à nouveau attaqué par Tanya. » Il leva les yeux au ciel en y repensant.

J'entrai dans les toilettes et fus contente de le trouver vide. Je me dépêchai de faire ma petite commission, m'assurai à nouveau que je n'avais pas coincé ma jupe dans un endroit qu'il ne fallait pas avant de quitter la cabine pour me laver les mains. Armé avec la réponse du... problème précédent, tout avait été fait par Tanya et Edward était la victime, faute d'un meilleur mot, je sortis des toilettes avec la même confiance que j'avais eu auparavant. Cette fois, je fus pratiquement agressée quand je sortis, et je me retrouvai à bout de souffle et prise au piège contre le mur avant même que je puisse savoir où j'étais. Je me débattis, essayant de voir qui était mon agresseur jusqu'à ce que je sente la bouche d'Edward pressée contre la mienne. Je me détendis instantanément, je reconnaîtrais ses lèvres n'importe où. J'enroulai mes bras autour de lui et ouvris la bouche, l'invitant à entrer. Il accepta mon invitation avec enthousiasme, et nous restâmes là à profiter de la compagnie de l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes avant de finalement nous séparer. « Tu as l'air si... sexy dans ce costume, mais honnêtement Bella, au risque d'être brusque de façon inappropriée, j'ai vraiment envie de te ramener à la maison et te l'enlever. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, habituellement Edward ne prenait pas les devants comme ça. « Oh. D'accord, ça me semble bien, ouais, allons-y. » Je pouvais sentir mon visage chauffer à la promesse de sa suggestion, mais elle fut vite oubliée quand j'entendis du bruit venant de la salle de bal. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demandai-je en avançant vers l'endroit où le couloir menait à la salle et je regardai autour de moi. Rien d'ordinaire ne se passait là-bas mais ensuite j'entendis une voix féminine provenir du hall.

« Jasper, s'il te plaît, » supplia la voix.

« Non, » répondit fermement Jasper. « Je te l'ai dit Irina, je ne suis pas intéressé. »

Je ne pus distinguer ses prochaines paroles car le maître de cérémonie annonça qu'il ne restait qu'une heure avant la vente et que tout le monde devrait regagner sa place pour le dessert. J'observai alors qu'Irina passait devant nous, ne remarquant ni Edward ou moi, et elle marcha jusqu'à la table où ses parents Flintstone et Carlisle et Esmée étaient assis. « Edward, assure-toi que Jasper ne va pas avoir d'ennuis puis je te suis, partons d'ici et rentrons à la maison. »

Il acquiesça de la tête et dit. « Tu aimerais revenir à table avec moi pour dire au revoir à tout le monde ? Je dois dire à mes parents qu'on part et prendre nos manteaux aux vestiaires. »

« Ça ne me dérange pas d'attendre ici. Mais dépêche-toi s'il te plaît. »

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser, ce que je fis joyeusement puis il se retourna et disparut dans la foule.

Comme promis, il revint quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu de son manteau et le mien drapé sur son bras. « Bon, voilà, allons-y mon amour. »

« Super. » Edward m'aida à enfiler mon manteau et prit ma main dans la sienne.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le hall, Jasper n'était pas là. « Est-ce qu'on devrait essayer de le trouver ? » demandai-je à Edward.

« Je ne sais pas trop. » Il avait l'air indécis. Je savais qu'il voulait s'assurer que son frère n'avait pas d'ennuis, et ce lien familial était en guerre avec son désir de se conformer à notre anxiété de rentrer à la maison. Tout compte fait, il décida que si nous tombions sur Jasper en sortant, il ferait ce qu'il pouvait. S'il n'était pas dehors, Edward enverrait un message sur le téléphone de son père pour lui dire de garder un œil sur Jasper au cas où son aide serait nécessaire pour garder Irina à distance ce soir.

Il s'avéra que nous finîmes par le trouver assis sur le trottoir, fumant une cigarette. « Je ne savais pas qu'il fumait, » murmurai-je.

« Seulement quand il est stressé, » répondit Edward. « Il a commencé il y a quelques années. »

« Oh. »

Edward marcha vers son frère et dit, « Hey mec, tu vas bien ? »

Jasper aspira sa fumée et regarda son frère. « J'ai connu mieux, » répondit-il honnêtement. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ces deux-là pensent qu'elles peuvent toujours mettre le grappin sur nous. » Son ton était dégoûté.

« Moi non plus. Je suppose que c'est parce qu'on a grandi ensemble. »

« Ouais, mais ce n'est pas une excuse. »

« Je ne les défends pas mec, j'essaie juste d'expliquer ce que je vois. »

« Je sais. »

« On décolle. Tu veux qu'on te ramène ? »

« Nan. Je vais finir ça et sans doute y retourner. Je ne veux pas laisser Papa pour sa grande soirée. »

« D'accord. Hey écoute, » commença Edward, puis il parut se souvenir que j'étais à côté de lui. « Je suis désolé mon amour, il y a juste une chose que je dois demander à Jasper. Je ne veux pas être impoli, je te promets que je t'expliquerais plus tard, d'accord ? » Je hochai la tête, et il se pencha et murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille de Jasper.

« Ouais, bien sûr. Je t'enverrai un message demain pour le résultat » répondit Jasper à la question que je n'avais pas entendue.

« Merci. »

« Tu es prête Bella ? » dit Edward en se tournant vers moi.

« Ouais. »

Il enroula son bras autour de mon épaule et nous marchâmes jusqu'à la voiture. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de ma vie de partir plus tôt d'une fête.

* * *

><p><em>Les pauvres garçons Cullen, ils sont très convoités XD<em>

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, dans le prochain, vous découvrirez le sexe du bébé de Bella et Edward ;)_

_J'attends vos impressions en tout cas^^_

_En attendant, si on ne se revoit pas, passez de très bonnes fêtes de Noël!_

_Gros bisous_


	30. Concerto pour piano N23

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonjour tout le monde! Comment ça va?  
><em>

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori^^._

_**aussidagility:** Merci pour ta review =) Oui, Esmée a du caractère! Dans les dents maman Denali :D xoxo  
><em>

_**Guest:** Merci pour ta review^^ xoxo  
><em>

_Et merci à Missleez, ma bêta.  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 30 : Concerto pour piano N°23<span>

**Bella**

Une semaine et demi avant Thanksgiving, j'avais rendez-vous pour ma dernière échographie. Le Docteur Snow avait juste voulu faire quelques mesures et s'assurer que tout se déroulait normalement. Il avait demandé à l'avance si nous voulions savoir le sexe à ce rendez-vous, en supposant que le bébé coopérerait, ce qui n'était clairement pas une garantie. Il m'avait également fait savoir que même si c'était la dernière fois que nous observions le bébé avant sa naissance, il avait augmenté la fréquence de mes rendez-vous, et qu'il voulait maintenant me voir toutes les deux semaines plutôt qu'une fois par mois.

Alors que le Docteur Snow passait la sonde sur mon ventre, je regardai l'écran attentivement, essayant de donner un sens aux images, je n'eus pas beaucoup de chance. Il cliqua sur la souris de l'ordinateur avec une main tout en bougeant la sonde sur mon ventre gonflé, et enfin, il se tourna vers Edward et dit, « Vous voulez lui dire ? »

Edward hocha la tête, examina l'écran attentivement, puis il baissa les yeux vers les miens. « C'est un garçon, » murmura-t-il.

_Un garçon. Un garçon. _Je fis tourner les mots encore et encore dans ma tête, essayant de leur donner un sens. _Edward et moi allons avoir un fils dans quatre mois et demi._

Je levai les yeux vers le visage d'Edward, et son expression n'avait pas de prix. Il avait dit qu'il se fichait du sexe, mais il avait l'air enchanté.

Quand nous rentrâmes du travail ce soir-là, j'y été retournée l'après-midi, nous cuisinâmes ensemble dans notre cuisine. Alors qu'il remuait la sauce, j'évoquai le rendez-vous. « Tu avais l'air si heureux quand tu as pu me dire que le bébé était un garçon. »

« J'étais heureux. »

« Alors tu espérais secrètement que ce serait un garçon ? »

« Pas consciemment, mais je suppose que maintenant que tu le dis, ouais, je pense que c'est le cas. »

« Tu sais, je pense que moi aussi. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais. Je ne l'avais pas vraiment réalisé jusqu'à ce que tu me dises que c'était un garçon, mais je suis vraiment excitée maintenant. Maintenant qu'on sait, on va pouvoir commencer à parler du prénom et de la décoration de la chambre. Ça va être génial. »

« On a encore un truc à faire avant de commencer la chambre, » dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Notre week-end. Je t'avais promis un week-end, juste tous les deux, après qu'on aurait su le sexe, tu te souviens ? »

« Oui. Mais tu veux toujours y aller, c'est bientôt les vacances ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je voulais juste être sûre. »

« Ce week-end sera parfait. Je veux au moins des mini-vacances avant qu'on parte dans l'ouest pour fêter Thanksgiving avec tes parents, ces billets ont déjà été achetés. On ne doit rien planifier de plus, du moins pas avant qu'on soit là-bas. » Je tiquai à son rappel subtil et léger que j'avais accepté de préparer le repas chez mes parents. J'avais vraiment hâte d'y être.

« D'accord. Ce week-end alors » lui souris-je.

« Prépare ton sac et sois prête à partir vendredi après le travail. Enfin, prévois d'être partie deux nuits en fait, » modifia-t-il, l'air pensif. « Ne t'inquiète de rien d'autre. » Il m'embrassa chastement et reporta son attention sur la sauce qui bouillonnait sur la cuisinière.

**~*PPT*~**

Jeudi soir après le travail, j'emballai notre sac pour notre week-end. Quand je garai mon pick-up dans l'allée vendredi en rentrant, il attendait déjà. Dès que je sortis du pick-up, il fut à ma portière. « Salut, » m'accueillit-il avec un baiser.

« Salut, » répondis-je.

« Pourquoi tu n'irais pas mettre quelque chose de plus confortable et après on y va d'accord ? » Je lui lançai un regard en coin alors que nous avancions dans l'allée et il ajouta. « On a deux heures de route devant nous, tu vas vouloir quelque chose de plus simple que tes vêtements de travail. »

« Deux heures ? » J'arquai les sourcils, interrogatrice.

« Oui, deux heures. » Il se pencha et m'embrassa tendrement. « Maintenant, on ne traîne pas, vas te changer ! » Sans autre discussion, je me tournai en direction de notre chambre et avant que je puisse faire un pas, il me donna une claque sur les fesses ce qui me fit définitivement bouger et me fit sursauter.

Il avait fait un travail phénoménal pour garder la destination de notre week-end secrète. J'avais pensé être sournoise aussi, en appelant toutes les personnes auxquelles je pensais qui pourrait me donner le moindre indice. J'avais essayé Esmée, Kim, et même Alice, espérant que peut-être, il l'aurait dit à Jasper et que Jasper lui aurait dit, tout ça en vain. Il avait apparemment dit à tous les hommes qu'il m'emmenait en week-end, mais personne ne savait où, à l'exception de son frère, qui était la meilleure personne pour garder un secret, selon Edward. Il ne voulait pas qu'on soit dérangé, mais il voulait aussi que quelqu'un sache où nous étions en cas d'urgence. La seule chose qu'il m'avait dit c'était qu'il avait gagné le voyage pendant la récolte de fonds de l'hôpital.

Je retirai mes vêtements de travail et me glissai dans mon pantalon noir confortable, doux et élastique, l'un des maillots blancs d'Edward, des chaussettes blanches et mes baskets. On aurait dit qu'à chaque fois que je ne travaillais pas, je mettais quelque chose d'élastique. Rien d'autre n'était confortable, et je n'étais que de vingt-quatre semaines. Je redoutai de penser à combien mes vêtements seraient inconfortables dans seize semaines.

Une fois que je me fus changée, je détachai mes cheveux du chignon dans lequel ils avaient été toute la journée et passai mes doigts sur mon cuir chevelu, desserrant les cheveux et soulageant la tension sur ma tête. Ensuite je cherchai le sac que j'avais fait hier soir. Il n'était nulle part. _Bien sûr que non. Edward ne t'aurait pas laissé porter le sac, il l'a probablement déjà mis dans la voiture._ Alors avec mes vêtements changés et mes cheveux détachés, je retournai à l'entrée pour trouver Edward qui m'attendait toujours. Je me demandai combien de temps il était rentré avant moi pour pouvoir se changer et mettre le sac dans la voiture, mais je décidai que ça n'avait pas d'importance. J'enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille alors que je m'approchais de lui, et il me retourna le câlin avant de dire, « Si tu es prête, on devrait y aller. Deux heures de route, tu te souviens ? »

« D'accord, » ris-je à son excitation évidente. « Je suis prête. Alors, où est-ce qu'on va ? » demandai-je en essayant (et j'échouai considérablement) d'être nonchalante.

« Loin, » répondit-il sur le même ton, avec un sourire tordu sur son magnifique visage.

J'essayai de paraître ennuyée et fronçai légèrement les sourcils, mais je réalisai que faire la moue n'allait pas fonctionner. D'ailleurs, ça signifiait beaucoup pour Edward de me surprendre, alors je laissai enfin de côté mon désir de savoir, et le laissai faire à sa façon. J'allais juste profiter du voyage et me détendre. Je regardai sur la banquette arrière alors que je montais dans la Volvo et je vis qu'il avait en effet chargé les bagages avant que je rentre. Edward monta dans la voiture à côté de moi, démarra le moteur, et s'engagea sur la route. J'étais soudain excitée, prête à passer un week-end complet sans interruption, juste tous les deux. J'essayai de me rappeler si nous avions déjà fait ça, et je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir d'une fois où nous avions été complètement seuls. En fait, Edward avait même demandé que je laisse mon téléphone à la maison, et j'avais été sceptique au début. Mais ensuite il m'avait rappelé qu'il avait dit à son frère où nous étions et qu'il lui avait donné le numéro de l'endroit, nous serions joignables en cas d'urgence. « Mais en cas d'urgence, et je ne veux rien savoir. Ce week-end est juste pour nous. »

Lorsque nous quittâmes l'Illinois et entrâmes dans le Wisconsin, j'étais curieuse. « Le Wisconsin ? » demandai-je en arquant un sourcil.

Il me regarda en me faisant son incroyable sourire en coin et se retourna vers la route. « Oui, le Wisconsin. Est-ce que ça vous va, Mademoiselle Swan ? »

Je rougis. « Bien sûr. Désolée de t'avoir posé la question, ô grand sage. »

Il éclata de rire. Quand il fut un peu calmé, il me regarda. « Grand sage ? Ça sort d'où ? »

« Ça m'a semblé approprié, avec le secret et tout. C'est comme si tu essayais d'être... je ne sais pas, omniscient ou quelque chose comme ça. » Je ris aussi, même s'il s'était calmé, il riait encore un peu.

« D'accord, » dit-il en secouant légèrement la tête.

Vingt minutes plus tard, nous nous garâmes devant ce qui semblait être une maison de maître, une grande maison blanche. Je me demandai qui avait vécu ici, jusqu'à ce que je vois la pancarte devant l'endroit où le garage aurait dû être. On pouvait y lire _Sybaris Pool Suites_. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'une suite piscine, je me demandai ce que ça voulait dire exactement. « C'est quoi cet endroit ? » demandai-je doucement, admirant depuis le siège passager.

« Notre week-end oasis, » répondit-il en me regardant avec ses yeux sombres et mi-clos. Mes lèvres se relevèrent dans un petit sourire. « Allons nous enregistrer. »

Je hochai la tête et débouclai ma ceinture. Je savais qu'il insisterait pour m'ouvrir la portière, alors j'attendis patiemment, et sortit seulement après qu'il ait fait cette obligation. Il prit nos sacs dans sa main droite et pris la mienne dans sa gauche, puis il me guida jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du manoir reconverti en hôtel. Après avoir salué le réceptionniste et donné son nom et sa carte de crédit, un concierge (qui avait prit les sacs d'Edward) nous conduisit jusqu'à un escalier, puis dans un long couloir jusqu'à notre chambre. « Profitez de votre séjour, » dit-il poliment une fois que la porte fut ouverte et nos bagages posés au sol à côté du lit king-size.

« Merci, » dit Edward en serrant la main de l'homme.

« Merci, Monsieur, » répondit le concierge en glissant sa main dans sa poche.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, je demandai à Edward, « Est-ce que tu viens juste de lui glisser un pourboire dans sa paume ? »

« Eh bien, c'est une chose appropriée, il a porté les bagages. »

« Je sais. C'est juste que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un faire ça. »

« On va vraiment parler de ça ce soir ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, bien sûr que non. »

« Bien. J'ai oublié quelque chose dans la voiture. Pourquoi tu ne restes pas ici et fais un tour. Quand je reviendrai, on commencera notre week-end. Ça sonne bien ? »

« Ouais, bien sûr. D'accord. »

« Je reviens dès que je peux. » Il se pencha et m'embrassa sur le front avant de se tourner et de marcher rapidement jusqu'à la porte.

Évidemment, le plus gros point de la pièce était le lit. Suite piscine ou pas, c'était quand même un hôtel. C'était un contour en bois simple, avec un matelas dessus, et le lit était blanc. Contre le mur en face du lit se trouvait un centre de divertissement, avec une chaîne Hi-Fi et une télévision avec un lecteur Blu-Ray. Sur l'étagère à côté se trouvait une liste de disques qui pourraient être loués à la réception. Je m'approchai et fis courir mes doigts le long du bois clair de la console puis je me tournai vers ma gauche. De l'autre côté de la chambre, il y avait une cheminée ronde, située en face du mur, avec un feu déjà ardent. Dans la direction opposée de la cheminée se trouvait une porte exactement de la même couleur que les meubles en bois. Je m'en approchai, tournai la poignée, et fut accueillie par la plus grande salle de bain que je n'avais jamais vue, y compris celle de chez nous. Ce qui était apparemment une baignoire à remous était encastrée dans le sol, et elle était au moins deux fois plus grande que celle que nous avions. J'entrai lentement dans la salle de bain, regardant la baignoire beige et me demandai combien de temps nous passerions dedans au cours de ces deux prochains jours et nuits. _Beaucoup j'espère._

Du coin de l'œil, je vis un truc de couleur sur le comptoir tout blanc. Je me tournai et me dirigeai vers le lavabo pour vérifier. C'était une enveloppe bleu ciel avec mon nom écrit dessus de mon écriture préférée. Souriant, je la pris et la retournai. J'emportai l'enveloppe bleue dans la chambre et m'assis dans un fauteuil inclinable qui se trouvait à côté du lit. Elle était fermée, alors je passai un doigt sous le rabat pour l'ouvrir. Je sortis le papier de l'enveloppe et le dépliai pour révéler une lettre d'Edward.

_Bella,_

_Laisse-moi commencer par te dire à quel point je t'aime. Je remercie ma bonne étoile tous les jours que tu sois à moi. Quand je repense à l'époque où nous sommes devenus des correspondants, toutes ces années à s'écrire, j'étais tellement excité à chaque fois que je recevais une lettre de toi, peu importe ce que tu avais écrit dessus. Au fil du temps, nous nous sommes rapprochés et nous avons partagés tellement de choses plus personnelles, et j'ai voulu avoir de plus en plus ton avis et tes conseils, et tu me l'as toujours donné. Tu n'as pas idée de combien ça signifiait pour moi, même aujourd'hui._

_Quand je regarde en arrière, j'ai du mal à me souvenir de ma vie avant que tu en fasses partie, tu en as fait partie intégrante pendant tant d'années que j'ai perdu le compte. Merci Bella, d'être toujours là pour moi. Je ne sais pas si c'est le destin qui est intervenu ou quoi, mais je te remercie aussi de m'avoir invité à ton mariage où, dieu merci, il s'est avéré que la façon dont ça a tourné, tu es devenue mienne plutôt que sienne. Je ne peux même pas penser à la façon dont ça aurait tourné différemment et ce que serait ma vie sans toi aujourd'hui. Merci de m'avoir donné une chance Bella. Je n'oublierai jamais que tu as eu assez de foi pour venir à Chicago avec moi et tout ce à quoi tu as renoncé pour me mettre moi et notre relation en première place dans ta vie. Je m'engage à toujours faire la même chose pour toi._

_Et maintenant, j'ai l'impression que nous franchissons une nouvelle étape avec le résultat du test derrière nous. Je t'ai promis que je serais engagé envers toi et notre bébé, et que je l'aimerais peu importe qui s'avérait être son père biologique, et je sais sans aucun doute que je l'aurais fait, parce qu'il aurait été le tien et nous l'aurions élevé ensemble, mais je ne peux pas nier à quel point je suis reconnaissant et heureux que notre bébé soit le nôtre jusqu'à son ADN (et par conséquent il n'y aura pas d'ex de qui se soucier pour notre avenir)._

_Je suis si heureux que je peux à peine me contenir, tout d'abord que tu sois dans ma vie, d'avoir un bébé avec toi et d'avoir le mystère de sa paternité derrière nous. Je pense que tu ressens probablement la même chose. Je veux que ce week-end marque le début de notre prochaine phase de notre vie à deux, celle où nous nous concentrons sur nous pour le moment et faisons des projets pour nous trois et notre engagement dans une vie commune. J'espère sincèrement que je rends justice à ton amour pour moi à la façon dont j'essaie de montrer mon amour pour toi et que notre vie est tout ce que tu aurais imaginé._

_Je suppose que entre le temps pour trouver cette lettre en premier lieu et le temps que tu as passé à la lire, je suis probablement sur le point de revenir de mon faux voyage jusqu'à la voiture. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je suis déjà prêt à commencer notre week-end._

_Je t'aime de tout mon cœur._

_Edward_

Comme par hasard, la porte s'ouvrit et Edward entra dans la chambre à ce moment-là. Quand il me vit assise là, tenant le papier et l'enveloppe bleu dans ma main, il sourit. « Je vois que tu as trouvé ma lettre. »

« Oh Edward, c'est magnifique. Merci beaucoup. Quand est-ce que tu as eu le temps de faire ça ? » murmurai-je, intimidée.

« Ce n'est pas important. » Il vint vers moi et prit mon visage dans ses mains, il se pencha et m'embrassa chastement. « Tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'on est ensemble et ici maintenant. Tu es prête à passer les deux prochains jours uniquement concentré sur nous et rien d'autre. »

Je souris. « Ça me semble bien. »

« Très bien. »

**~ * PPT * ~**

**Edward**

Voir l'expression sur son visage quand j'étais entré dans la chambre m'avait rendu très heureux d'avoir eu la prévoyance d'envoyer la lettre plus tôt dans la semaine. L'hôtel avait été plus que heureux de répondre à une telle demande. J'avais envoyé l'argent supplémentaire en même temps que l'enveloppe pour m'assurer qu'elle serait là au moment où nous arriverions, et ça avait marché. Au cours des dernières semaines, Bella avait été particulièrement souriante et heureuse, depuis que nous avions reçu les résultats, la seule exception ayant été l'incident avec Tanya à la collecte de fonds à Halloween. La voir heureuse me rendait heureux, et savoir que j'étais le père biologique du bébé aidait aussi. J'étais content que nous allions pouvoir mettre Emmett derrière nous désormais, et aller de l'avant ensemble.

Il y avait quelques choses que je voulais accomplir ce week-end. Être proche dans tous les sens bien sûr, mais je voulais aussi parler à Bella, savoir ce qu'elle ressentait à propos du mariage. La façon dont elle s'était inquiété sur 'notre engagement' quand nous avions choisi nos costumes me faisait penser qu'elle était peut-être prête, mais je voulais vraiment en être sûr. J'avais la bague dans mon bureau au travail depuis plus de deux mois maintenant, après avoir appelé Renée pour avoir la taille du doigt de Bella. J'avais immédiatement appelé Aro à la bijouterie et il m'avait dit qu'il ferait accéléré la gravure. Effectivement, cinq jours plus tard, il m'avait appelé pour me dire qu'elle était prête. J'étais retourné à la bijouterie j'avais examiné les lettres minuscules et complexes à l'intérieur de l'anneau en or blanc. C'était parfait et j'avais fait en sorte de dire à Aro que j'étais très satisfait de sa boutique et que si je devais acheter des bijoux à l'avenir, je reviendrais certainement. Il avait rayonné à mon compliment. Alors, avec la bague achetée, elle brûlait pratiquement dans le tiroir de mon bureau. J'avais hâte de la voir au doigt de Bella, mais en même temps, j'étais toujours un peu méfiant de lui demander. Le problème était de savoir comment amener ça d'une façon nonchalante et décontractée. Je voulais avoir une idée de jusqu'où elle était prête à s'engager sans lui donner l'impression que je lui mettais la pression pour prendre une décision ce week-end. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment j'allais faire.

Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas important. Nous avions le reste de la soirée, toute la journée de demain et une bonne partie du dimanche pour que je trouve. Ce soir, j'avais juste l'intention de profiter de ma magnifique petite-amie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire en premier ? » lui demandai-je.

« Eh bien, je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre. Il y a ça, » dit-elle en désignant le lit, mais sans s'arrêter, elle continua immédiatement son geste pour pointer la salle de bain. « Ça a l'air d'être une baignoire sympa, » dit-elle, profitant évidemment de sa petite allusion. « Définitivement assez grande pour un bon long bain. Tu sais, pour se détendre les muscles ? » Sa bouche commença à s'incurver, juste un peu, elle perdait sa détermination. Je savais que je pouvais la taquiner.

« Tu sais, je n'ai pas encore vu la baignoire, » dis-je, continuant à jouer. « Elle est grande, hm ? »

« Oui. Viens, je vais te montrer. »

Je m'approchai de l'endroit où elle était encore assise et lui pris la main, la relevant du fauteuil massant. Il n'était pas allumé, et je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle ait réalisé que c'était un truc masseur. Mais, encore une fois, nous avions tout le week-end. « Où est cette _grande baignoire_ ? » demandai-je de façon suggestive.

Ignorant mon ton, elle entrelaça ses doigts aux miens et me tira vers la porte en bois, elle l'ouvrit et révéla un tourbillon de couleur beige. Je remarquai que la baignoire avait aussi un pommeau de douche, mais je n'étais pas entièrement sûr de moi, avec les angles abrupts des parois de la baignoire. Je regardai une fois de plus. _Ouais, il est hors de question que nous utilisions cette douche._ « Tu vois ? Ce n'est pas fabuleux ? »

« Fabuleux, » acquiesçai-je en riant.

« Mais je ne pense pas que je veux prendre un bain ce soir, » dit-elle en tapant du doigt sur son menton. « On pourrait toujours retourner dans la pièce principale et... s'asseoir devant la cheminée. Il y a trois fauteuils et une table là-bas, tu sais. On pourrait même commander à boire ou quelque chose. »

Je pensais pouvoir la taquiner, mais maintenant je commençais à en douter. Je grognai presque quand elle suggéra que nous nous asseyions dans des fauteuils séparés. « Bella, » dis-je, reconnaissant la frustration et le désir dans ma voix.

« Oui Edward ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Je ne t'ai pas emmenée jusqu'à Podunk dans le Wisconsin, » commençai-je.

Elle me coupa la parole. « Je crois que le panneau disait Mequon, pas Podunk. »

Maintenant, je grognai vraiment. « Je ne t'ai pas emmenée _ici _pour qu'on s'asseye dans des fauteuils devant la cheminée tout le week-end. » J'avançai vers elle, sentant le désir charnel traverser mon corps. Je l'attrapai rapidement, me battant contre l'envie de la jeter sur mon épaule. Autant j'avais envie d'elle, je savais que je devais faire attention, à la fois à elle et au bébé. Même si je savais que le bébé était protégé à l'intérieur d'elle, et que vu qu'elle avait franchi le cap des douze semaines sans difficultés, une fausse couche était peu probable, mais encore possible. Alors, au lieu de la jeter sur mon épaule comme je voulais le faire, je me fis une note mentale d'essayer une prochaine fois, peut-être la prochaine fois que je l'amènerais ici, après que le bébé serait né. Je la soulevai soigneusement comme une mariée et la portai jusqu'au lit, la posant sur ses fesses. « C'est plus clair, Mademoiselle Swan ? »

Elle saisit le devant de ma chemise dans ses deux mains, me tirant vers elle, jusqu'à ce que mon visage soit tout près du sien. « Parfaitement clair, Docteur Cullen. » Ses mains migrèrent jusqu'à ma tête, ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans mes cheveux, et elle m'embrassa avec ce qui semblait être un désir intense, presque comme du désespoir. Elle s'allongea lentement sur le lit, posa sa tête sur l'oreiller blanc, tout en continuant à me tirer vers elle. Combinant à la fois le médecin et le papa en moi, je roulai lentement à son côté au lieu de m'allonger directement sur elle, tout en ne laissant jamais nos bouches se séparer. Ses mains étaient toujours dans mes cheveux, les tirant un peu, me rendant fou. Je saisis l'ourlet de son t-shirt, et je me rendis soudainement compte que ce n'était pas son t-shirt, c'était le mien qu'elle portait.

« Bella ? » marmonnai-je entre ses baisers.

« Hm ? » Ses lèvres ne quittèrent jamais les miennes alors qu'elle me répondait.

« Quand. » Baiser. « Tu portes. » Baiser. « Mes. » Baiser. « Vêtements. » Baiser profond. Je m'écartai, haletant, posant mon front contre le sien. « C'est _définitivement_ le truc le plus sexy. »

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. « Tu aimes ça, hm ? »

« Oh ouais. Je ne peux penser qu'à une meilleure place pour ce t-shirt en ce moment même. »

« Où ? »

« Sur le sol. » Elle rougit furieusement, devenant presque violet. « Ne sois pas gênée mon amour. C'était un compliment. »

« Je sais. » Son rougissement se dissipa aussi vite qu'il était apparu, laissant son visage reprendre sa couleur crème pâle habituelle. Je passai mon doigt sous l'ourlet de son t-shirt, puis laisser mes mains glisser en dessous, vers le haut, caressant son dos doucement et savourant le contact peau à peau. L'étincelle que j'avais ressentie la première fois que je l'avais enlacée à l'aéroport à Seattle, était encore là, toujours présente dans ma vie. Le courant électrique, plutôt que d'être un répulsif comme un vrai choc électrique le serait, était plutôt une connexion. J'espérais qu'il ne partirait jamais.

Bella m'embrassa à nouveau, profondément, et se tortilla contre mon jean, recherchant apparemment une friction. Franchement, j'avais mal aussi, et je succombai donc à sa demande, me frottant contre elle en retour. Mes mains glissèrent dans son dos, sous le t-shirt blanc, et je dégrafai son soutien-gorge sans enlever le maillot. Je laissai mes mains parcourir son corps, attrapant ses seins par-dessus le tissu soyeux maintenant lâche de son soutien-gorge. Je sentis son corps réagir à mon contact, ses tétons se durcirent alors que je les taquinais avec mes pouces. Elle continua à se frotter contre moi, et je me demandai si elle obtenait assez de friction, je savais que moi non. Je devais savoir. « Tu es prête pour plus ? » murmurai-je.

« Oui, » murmura-t-elle, sa voix rauque et basse. Comme pour prouver ses dires, elle attrapa une de mes mains et la fit descendre lentement, sur son ventre et dans son pantalon. Dès que j'entrai en contact avec sa chair gonflée, elle gémit bruyamment et poussa fort contre ma main. « Ugh, Edward, c'est tellement bon. » Je pourrais dire par l'humidité qui s'accumulait sur ma main qu'elle disait la vérité.

Heureux de la façon dont ça se passait, je glissai d'abord un doigt, puis un autre à l'intérieur d'elle et fus récompensé une fois de plus par des halètements et des gémissements de Bella. Je fis des vas-et-viens avec mes doigts, les incurvant légèrement à l'intérieur, la touchant exactement à l'endroit où je savais qu'elle aimait le plus. Je continuai ces mouvements, l'adorant et ravi de lui faire plaisir et de la faire se sentir bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle attrape mon érection par-dessus mon jean. J'étais perdu. Je grognai et perdis le fil de mes pensées, cessant mes mouvements sur son corps.

Ne voulant pas exploser dans mon pantalon comme un adolescent inexpérimenté, ce qui se passerait si elle n'arrêtait pas bientôt, je retirai rapidement ma main de son pantalon, ce qui la fit grogner et froncer les sourcils. J'attrapai son poignet la priai d'arrêter. « J'aime ta main bébé, mais je veux sentir plus de toi ce soir. C'est notre fête, tu te souviens ? »

Son froncement de sourcils disparut et fut remplacé par un sourire narquois. « Ouais, je me souviens. Faisons ça bien alors. Une véritable fête. » Elle se leva lentement du lit et alla jusqu'au centre de divertissement, examinant la chaîne hi-fi qui était située au-dessus. Elle hocha la tête une fois pour elle-même, puis se dirigea vers la petite table où elle avait posé son sac à main. Elle l'ouvrit, tortillant un peu les fesses pendant qu'elle cherchait quelque chose dedans. Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait et me regarda par-dessus son épaule, souriant et levant son iPod. « Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour en musique, tu aimerais être ma première fois ? »

Je déglutis et hochai la tête, incapable de parler. Je me demandai quelle chanson elle avait choisi pour sa _première fois_. Elle appuya sur quelques boutons, trouvant la bonne chanson, je présumai, puis plaça son iPod dans la station et l'alluma. Quand la musique commença, je fus surpris d'entendre du classique dans les haut-parleurs. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas joué du piano, mais je reconnaissais toujours du Mozart quand j'en entendais. « Concerto pour piano n°23 ? » lui demandai-je. Je n'avais jamais pris Bella pour une fan de musique classique, elle ne l'avait jamais mentionné avant, en personne ou dans les lettres que nous avions échangées.

« Ouais. Il m'a fallut beaucoup de temps pour trouver une chanson que j'aimais assez pour ma _première fois_, et celle-ci est très bien, » dit-elle. « Tu aimes ? »

« Oui. Je jouais tout le temps cette chanson quand je vivais avec mes parents. »

« Oh, vraiment ? Je ne le savais pas. Je l'ai juste choisie parce que je l'aimais et je pensais que toi aussi. » Elle avait l'air déçu.

« Quoi, mon amour ? »

« Eh bien, si tu jouais tout le temps cette chanson quand tu étais enfant, ça va être bizarre maintenant, de faire...ça dessus ? »

« Non Bella, bien sûr que non. Ça rendra la chanson encore plus spéciale. » Je lui souris de façon rassurante, me levai du matelas et marchai vers elle, prenant son visage dans mes mains. Je l'embrassai tendrement, mais je voulais aussi la convaincre que ce que je lui avais dit était vrai, je m'appuyai contre elle afin qu'elle puisse sentir mon état toujours évident d'excitation.

Elle sourit alors que la musique continuait, et nous nous déshabillâmes soigneusement tout en ne cessant jamais de nous embrasser. Je laissai mon t-shirt sur son corps, du moins pour le moment, puis je la guidai vers le lit. Je la surplombai, tout les deux complètement nus sauf pour le t-shirt blanc, et je la taquinai doucement, en frottant mon gland contre son entrée humide. Elle leva ses hanches contre les miennes, et quand je fus sûr qu'aucun de nous ne pourrait attendre plus longtemps, je poussai lentement en elle, savourant son intimidé chaude et serrée autour de moi.

« Oh mon dieu Bella, c'est tellement bon, » marmonnai-je.

« Oui » murmura-t-elle.

Vu que je savais qu'elle avait choisi la chanson spécialement pour ce moment, j'écoutai attentivement les accords familiers, calant mes mouvements avec la musique. Je bougeai plus rapidement pendant les moments _allegro_, et plus lentement pendant les _andante_. Ses gémissements et grognements étaient parfaitement alignés avec les parties silencieuses de la chanson, et quand nous arrivâmes à l'apogée du morceau, elle atteignit son apogée aussi. Sentir son intimité se resserrer autour de moi alors que j'étais à l'intérieur d'elle était ma sensation préférée. Sa voix était presque aussi forte que la musique, criant et haletant, et juste quand le piano se tut à nouveau, presque silencieux par rapport à il y avait quelques instants, Bella retomba sur l'oreiller, silencieuse aussi. Je ralentis mes mouvements, juste un peu pour continuer à essayer d'aligner notre rapport avec la musique, qui était maintenant plus lente et silencieuse. Me concentrant sur rien d'autre que la femme en-dessous de moi, je poussai à nouveau, sentant son humidité autour de moi, et j'explosai, haletant et essoufflé. Un instant plus tard, je roulai, l'attirant sur moi, pas encore prêt à abandonner la sensation d'être en elle. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule alors qu'elle s'allongeait sur mon torse, et nos corps s'apaisèrent lentement.

Alors que la musique touchait à sa fin, elle murmura, « C'était parfait. »

**~ * PPT * ~**

L'ensemble du week-end se déroula de la même façon que la première soirée. Nous fîmes l'amour à nouveau samedi matin, puis nous nous caressâmes dans le lit, portant ces épais peignoirs éponges blancs que l'hôtel fournissait, à se prélasser et à parler jusqu'à ce que le room-service arrive avec notre petit-déjeuner composé d'œufs brouillés, de gaufres belges avec du sirop d'érable, de la crème fouettée et des framboises, avec du jus d'orange frais et du café, décaféiné pour Bella et normal pour moi. Nous regardâmes un film qui nous avait été livré avec notre petit-déjeuner tout en appréciant la compagnie de l'autre et engouffrant pratiquement notre nourriture, parce qu'inutile de le dire, nous avions vraiment faim. C'était un moment merveilleux de juste se détendre et se prélasser sans se soucier des autres.

Nous étions allongés sur le lit, appuyés contre un tas de coussins, Bella regardait le film et je regardais Bella la plupart du temps, essayant de réunir le courage pour lui demander si elle avait déjà pensé à m'épouser un jour. Je ne savais pas comment lui poser la question, ou s'il suffisait ou non de juste laisser échapper ça ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si c'était le bon moment pour en parler. Je repoussai une mèche de ses cheveux qui tombait sur son visage. Je ne voulais pas gâcher notre temps ensemble en faisant quelque chose pour laquelle elle n'était pas prête, mais ensuite je pensai, _oh allez Cullen, demande-lui déjà, ça semble être un assez bon moment_. « Bella, je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Ouais, bien sûr Edward, » dit-elle en prenant la télécommande pour mettre le film en pause.

« Bella, est-ce que tu as déjà pensé, dans l'avenir je veux dire, à remonter l'allée et à te marier ? »

« Tu veux dire, est-ce que je pense qu'un jour on se mariera ? » Elle fit un geste de la main entre nous deux.

« Ouais, bien sûr, je veux dire avec moi. Est-ce que tu vois ça se produire dans notre avenir ? Je veux dire, est-ce que c'est quelque chose que tu voudrais, réessayer un jour ? Je sais que ça n'a pas bien marché la dernière fois, mais bon... » m'interrompis-je, détestant avoir soulevé cette question, mais je savais qu'une complète honnêteté serait de bon augure pour moi. Si pour une raison quelconque, elle se demandait peut-être pourquoi je ne lui avais pas encore demandé, j'espérais que cette petite moitié de phrase serait une explication.

« Eh bien, si tu es _hypothétiquement_ en train de me demander ma réponse _hypothétique_ à cette question _hypothétique_, je suppose que je pourrais te la donner. Je veux dire, aussi longtemps que tu connais ma réponse _hypothétique_ et tout, » elle roula des yeux et rit, profitant apparemment beaucoup trop de ma gêne. « Maintenant laisse-moi voir si j'ai bien compris... Je pense que tu me demandes si avoir déjà été laissée tomber une fois la veille de mon mariage m'a assez dévasté pour ne jamais réessayer. C'est vraiment ce que tu me demandes ? »

« Eh bien ouais, en quelque sorte, je veux dire que c'est en partie ce que je te demande. Et je veux savoir la réponse aussi. » Je me frottai la nuque nerveusement.

« Bon, eh bien, laisse-moi juste dire qu'il faut plus qu'une erreur qu'Emmett et moi avons faite en se fiançant en premier lieu et en presque faisant une plus grosse erreur en allant jusqu'au bout pour ruiner mes croyances dans les possibilités d'avoir un partenariat d'amour et durable avec quelqu'un. Je veux dire, tes parents et les miens sont toutes les preuves dont j'ai besoin. Alors hypothétiquement, Edward, oui, je veux vraiment me marier un jour, bien sûr ça dépend de la personne qui fait la demande. Est-ce que ça répond à votre question hypothétique, Docteur Cullen ? » Elle avait un grand sourire béat sur le visage alors que je roulais sur elle, la coinçant avec mes bras et l'embrassant solidement sur la bouche.

« Oui, Mademoiselle Swan, » je l'embrassai sur le nez, « définitivement. Merci pour ça. » Je l'embrassai à nouveau sur la bouche, sur son menton et sous son oreille ce qui la faisait toujours rire, avant de la tirer contre moi pour un gros câlin.

L'après-midi se déroula par un long bain dans le jacuzzi, plus de nourriture du room service, et encore un autre round. Nous nous endormîmes complètement rassasiés cette nuit-là, aucun de nous ne se souciait que nous n'avions pas quitté la chambre une seule fois. Dimanche matin, le départ était à onze heures, alors nous prîmes un dernier bain dans la baignoire et nous prîmes notre temps pour faire l'amour une dernière fois avant de faire les bagages pour le retour.

« Merci pour ce merveilleux week-end » dit-elle en déposant des baisers le long de ma mâchoire alors qu'elle se tenait sur la pointe des pieds après que nous fûmes arrivés à la maison, mais avant d'y entrer.

« Tu as passé un bon moment ? » demandai-je.

« Oui. C'était parfait. »

Je souris et lui pris la main, la guidant sur l'allée de pierre jusqu'à la maison. Nous entrâmes et le premier son que j'entendis fut le bip de l'un de nos téléphones. Nous allâmes dans la cuisine, où nous avions laissé nos téléphones, et nous regardâmes chacun le nôtre. Le mien n'avait aucun appel manqué, alors je regardai Bella, qui avait déjà le sien à l'oreille, écoutant les messages, je devinai.

_Quoi de neuf ?_ Lui mimai-je avec ma bouche.

_Le travail,_ répondit-elle en écoutant attentivement la messagerie vocale.

Quand elle raccrocha, je la regardai dans l'expectative. Elle avait l'air... en colère, ou nerveuse, je ne pourrais pas le dire. Excitée peut-être ?

« Cette affaire sur laquelle j'ai travaillé l'année dernière, le Docteur Gerandy, tu t'en souviens c'était avant qu'on se rencontre ? » Je hochai la tête, pas tout à fait sûr si je m'en souvenais ou pas, mais je voulais savoir ce qui se passait. « Eh bien, on a gagné, mais maintenant le ministère public a fait appel, et on doit retourner au tribunal la semaine prochaine. Maître Ateara veut que l'équipe d'origine qui l'a défendu en premier soit là pour l'appel, ce qui veut dire que Jacob et moi devons retourner à Seattle. »

Ma bouche devint sèche. « Quand ? »

« Demain. Il a déjà réservé le vol. »

« C'est un peu présomptueux, non ? Et si tu n'étais pas disponible demain ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? C'est mon travail, et demain on est lundi. Bien sûr que je serai disponible demain. »

« Ouais, pour travailler au bureau. Voler à travers tout le pays à la dernière minute est un scénario très différent que de juste aller au travail. »

« Peut-être, mais c'est mon travail, Edward. Ils disent 'saute' et je suis censée dire 'à quelle hauteur', et pas 'non merci'. _Ne pas_ être disponible pour quelque chose comme ça n'est pas une option. »

Je sentis ma mâchoire se serrer. Je ne connaissais pas son patron, mais ça me semblait louche. Il n'aurait pas pu la prévenir avant ?

Elle caressa ma mâchoire. « C'est bon, Edward. Je suis une grande fille. Je peux me débrouiller dans un avion avec mon patron, d'accord ? »

« Ce n'est pas en toi que je n'ai pas confiance, » murmurai-je.

* * *

><p><em>Perso, j'ai adoré la lettre qu'Edward a écrite à Bella, c'était trop mignon.<em>

_Après ce beau petit week-end cocooning, la vie reprend son cours..._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :)_

_A bientôt!_

_xoxo_


	31. Culpabiliser inutilement

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonsoir à toutes! Ça va bien?  
><em>

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori^^._

_**aussidagility; TinkerBelle **(Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y aura pas de problème, que ce soit entre eux ou avec le bébé^^)**; Ella **(Je crois que dans quelque temps, tu vas la détester encore plus XD)** et les 2 Guest: **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews :)**  
><strong>_

_Et merci à Missleez, ma bêta._

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 31 : Culpabiliser inutilement<span>

**Bella**

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'ce n'est pas en toi que je n'ai pas confiance' ? »

« Exactement ce que ça veut dire, » rétorqua-t-il.

J'étais confuse. Je ne comprenais pas d'où venait son hostilité flagrante. Certes, il n'avait pas rencontré Jacob, mais je lui avais définitivement parlé de lui. Peut-être que c'était le problème. Je repensai aux rares fois où je pouvais me souvenir d'avoir parlé de mon patron. « Comment tu peux être en colère que mon patron ait appelé ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un appel personnel, l'affaire du Docteur Gerandy est pourvue en appel et Maître Ateara veut que tous les avocats d'origine soient sur l'affaire. »

« Pourquoi ce gars a besoin d'autant d'avocats ? »

« Argh ! » gémis-je de frustration. « Ça n'a pas d'importance ! Le fait est que j'ai travaillé sur cette affaire l'année dernière, et maintenant mon patron veut que je retourne à Seattle pour l'appel. Ses raisons de vouloir la même équipe pour la cour d'appel n'ont pas d'importance ! Tout ce qui compte, c'est que c'est le cas. » J'espérais que cette explication calmerait Edward. Sa réaction était irrationnelle, et honnêtement un peu affolante.

Il fit une pause pendant un moment puis il dit, « Eh bien, je ne comprends tout simplement pas pourquoi tu n'as pas eu plus de temps. Et pourquoi... c'est quoi son nom ? Joseph quelque chose ? »

« Jacob Black, » murmurai-je en serrant les dents.

« Oui, lui. Pourquoi il a planifié tout ça sans même te prévenir. »

« Il _a essayé_ de me prévenir ! » m'écriai-je. « Mais on n'a pas été là du week-end, tu te souviens ? Et mon téléphone était _ici_. A ta demande, je pourrais ajouter. »

Il eut l'air peiné. « Tu regrettes ce week-end ? » murmura-t-il.

« Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non. Mais ce n'est pas juste que tu demandes que je laisse mon téléphone ici alors qu'on quitte la ville pendant quarante-huit heures, puis que tu sois en colère pour mes messages quand on rentre. »

« Je suppose. Mais je n'aime toujours pas l'idée qu'il ait réservé un vol pour vous deux. »

« Oh, donne-moi une pause, » murmurai-je. « Jake n'a pas d'arrière pensée. Il est marié, bordel de merde ! »

« Ça n'a pas empêché les hommes de draguer leurs subordonnées par le passé. »

Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que j'entendais. Des larmes de colère menaçaient mes yeux. « Je ne peux même pas te parler de ça pour le moment. » Je tournai les talons et me dirigeai vers la chambre.

« Hey ! » Edward marchait derrière moi. « Tu ne peux pas simplement partir. »

« Eh bien, tu vas devoir être raisonnable. »

Il inspira fortement par le nez. « Tu penses vraiment que je suis déraisonnable ? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. « Oui, je pense que tu es déraisonnable. Tu n'as pas écouté cette conversation ? Premièrement, c'est pour le travail. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais en vacances avec lui. Deuxièmement, _je t'aime_. » Je pris soin de mettre l'accent sur ces mots, m'assurant qu'il comprenait. « Tu te souviens à la fête d'Halloween ? Tu m'as assuré qu'on se faisait confiance mutuellement et que notre engagement serait évident vu qu'on avait pas besoin de bague pour que notre amour se voit. » Je tendis le bras vers lui comme pour lui montrer mon cœur. « Voilà le mien. Prends-le, il est à toi. » J'attendis là, le bras tendu. Finalement, il avança et me prit la main, me rapprochant de lui. J'enfouis mon visage contre son torse, inspirant son odeur. « Tu sais que je préférerais rester là avec toi, pas vrai ? »

« Ouais, je sais. Je suis désolé, j'ai paniqué. » J'embrassai son torse à travers sa chemise. Il se pencha et caressa mes cheveux. « Alors, ton patron est marié ? »

« Oui. Il est marié. Et tu sais comment je le sais ? » Edward secoua la tête alors qu'il me regardait. « Je le sais parce que quand il parle de sa femme, pas besoin de bague pour voir l'amour qu'il éprouve pour elle. » Je souris sincèrement. « Tu devrais le rencontrer un de ces jours, ça mettrait ton esprit à l'aise. »

« Peut-être, » concéda-t-il. « Mais ce n'est pas vraiment une option pour le moment, pas vrai ? » Il avait l'air plus résolu pour la situation. Il me fit un baiser sur le joue puis me fit son sourire en coin, paraissant un peu mal à l'aise.

« Non, je suppose que non. »

« Je suis désolé Bella, pour ma réaction. Tu ne méritais pas ça, je sais. C'est juste que je t'aime tellement et je ne suis pas prêt pour que notre week-end se termine... ou pour que quelqu'un t'emmène loin de moi. » Je reconnus son explication avec un hochement de tête et j'enfouis une fois de plus mon visage contre son torse. « Alors, quel est le plan pour ton voyage ? »

« En fait, je dois appeler Jake. Il a un portable exprès pour le cabinet, et ça fait un moment que j'ai ce numéro. Je n'ai jamais eu à l'utiliser avant, mais il a dit qu'il voulait que je l'appelle sur ce téléphone dès que j'aurais le message, et il parlera des projets avec moi. »

« Eh bien, tu ferais mieux de l'appeler alors. » Il s'éloigna de moi à contrecœur.

Je hochai la tête et m'éloignai aussi. Mais je n'étais pas encore prête à le laisser partir. Je gardai sa main dans la mienne et le tirai vers le bord du lit, serrant toujours mon téléphone. Je le poussai afin qu'il soit assis et grimpai sur ses genoux avant d'ouvrir mon téléphone et de faire défiler ma liste de contacts. Quand j'arrivai à _Jacob Black, Travail_, j'appuyai sur 'Appeler' et mis le téléphone à mon oreille.

« Allô ? » fit la voix rauque de Jacob en guise de salutation.

« Euh, bonjour, Jacob ? »

« Ouais ? »

« C'est Bella Sw... »

« Oui, Bella, » m'interrompit-il. « Merci de m'avoir rappelé. Je suppose que vous avez eu mon message alors ? »

« Oui. »

« Très bien. Écoutez, j'aurais dû m'assurer que vous étiez en mesure de voyager cette semaine, avec les vacances et tout, mais comme je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de vous hier, eh bien, je devais réserver ces billets. J'espère que ce voyage ne vous gêne pas trop ? »

« Non, c'est bon. Je comprends. Je n'étais pas en ville ce week-end, en fait je viens de rentrer. J'ai eu votre message et je vous ai rappelé tout de suite. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est bon pour cette semaine, j'allais retourner à Washington pour les vacances de toute façon, pour rendre visite à mes parents. J'irais plus tard dans la semaine. »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr, » dit Jacob avec dédain. « C'est très bien, Bella. Maintenant, où habitez-vous ? Ici à Wheaton ? »

« Non. Je vis à Stone Park, en fait. C'est à mi-chemin entre Wheaton et Chicago. »

« Hm. Eh bien, j'allais vous suggérer que vous me retrouviez au bureau et nous serions aller à O'Hare ensemble, mais si vous êtes déjà à mi-chemin, ça n'a pas vraiment pas de sens, si ? »

« Non effectivement. »

Edward bougea, attirant mon attention. « Je te déposerai à l'aéroport, » murmura-t-il. « Demande les informations pour le vol. »

Je hochai la tête puis parlai dans le téléphone. « Mon petit-ami est là et il dit qu'il peut me déposer directement à l'aéroport. Il travaille à Chicago. »

« Oh, c'est bien, ça marche pour moi. Je vous retrouverez là-bas, alors. » Il poursuivit en me donnant les informations importantes concernant le voyage. Je me relevai des genoux d'Edward et lui fis signe qu'il me fallait une feuille et un stylo. Nous parcourûmes la chambre jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions tous les éléments, et je griffonnai à la hâte les choses que Jacob me débitait, et moins de dix minutes après que je l'eus appelé, l'appel était terminé.

Nous étions rentrés assez tard, et après le désaccord qu'Edward et moi avions eu et le coup de fil à Jacob, sans oublier le fait d'être enceinte, j'étais épuisée, et je le dis Edward. Et parce qu'il était parfait, il ne fut pas du tout en colère quand je voulus simplement aller au lit. Il me berça même, comme un enfant. Et au lieu de me sentir stupide ou dégradée, je me sentis chérie et aimée. C'était la chose la plus gentille qu'il aurait pu faire à ce moment là, et je l'aimais pour ça.

Il affirma qu'il n'était pas encore fatigué, alors qu'il allait aller dans notre salle de gym et faire de l'exercice avant de prendre une douche et de venir se coucher.

Je m'endormis rapidement, ne me réveillant même pas quand Edward vint se coucher plus tard. Quand je lui posai la question le lendemain matin, il me dit qu'il s'était couché moins d'une heure après moi. _Je suppose que j'étais plus fatiguée que je ne le pensais. _Je me douchai et m'habillai assez rapidement, avant d'aller dans la cuisine, dans l'intention de préparer mes affaires pour le voyage après avoir préparé le petit-déjeuner pour Edward et moi. Mais je fus surprise de voir qu'il était déjà là, habillé pour le travail et réchauffant deux assiettes d'œufs au plat pour nous. Apparemment, même si je m'étais levée avant lui, il avait réussi à se préparer pour le travail et à cuisiner le repas pendant que j'étais sous la douche. « Comment tu as réussi à te préparer si vite ? » lui demandai-je. « Tu étais encore au lit quand je me suis levée. »

« C'est vrai, mais je me suis douché hier soir après le sport, alors je n'ai pas eu à m'inquiéter pour ça ce matin. Bonjour, en passant, » répondit-il en m'embrassant sur la tête.

Je rougis légèrement, embarrassée par mon impolitesse de ne pas l'avoir salué correctement. « Bonjour. Et merci pour le petit-déjeuner, » dis-je en faisant un geste de la main vers la nourriture.

« De rien. Mais, mange, on doit aller à l'aéroport très bientôt. Et, vu qu'hier soir tu étais trop fatiguée pour faire ton sac, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, mais je l'ai fait pour toi. J'espère que j'ai bien choisi. J'y ai mis les pantalons de tailleur que tu as achetés il y a quelques semaines, ceux avec la taille élastique, mais ils ont toujours l'air bien sur toi. Et bien sûr, tous les sous-vêtements que j'ai pu trouver dans ton tiroir. Et des pyjamas, et des vêtements plus simples pour le week-end chez tes parents. J'espère que c'est bon ? Oh, et tu dois encore préparer tes affaires de toilette et tes vitamines vu que je ne savais pas vraiment ce que tu voulais emporter à cet égard. Mais après réflexion, peut-être qu'après mangé on pourrait jeter un coup d'œil dans la valise pour s'assurer que je n'ai rien oublié. Elle est devant la porte. »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. J'étais tellement touché qu'il ait eu la prévoyance de faire ça, quand j'avais été tellement distraite par la fatigue que je n'avais même pas tenu compte du fait que je devais faire mes bagages. « Merci, » répétai-je, repoussant mes larmes de joie.

« De rien, » dit-il à nouveau en souriant. « Mais tu devrais vraiment finir de manger. Tu as un avion à prendre et je ne veux pas qu'on soit obligé de se dire au revoir à la hâte. »

« C'est vrai, » soupirai-je. Je pris ma fourchette et coupai les œufs, libérant le jaune encore liquide dans toute mon assiette. Je n'avais pas très faim, mais c'était amusant. Dès que je commençai à manger, je fus brusquement affamée, et les œufs étaient exactement ce que je voulais. Je mangeai chaque bouchée, puis terminai les jaunes avec une tranche de pain grillé et beurré.

Lorsque nous eûmes terminé, je rinçai nos assiettes dans l'évier et les mis dans le lave-vaisselle. Edward porta ma valise jusqu'au salon pour moi, il la posa sur le canapé et l'ouvrit pour que je l'inspecte. « Mademoiselle, s'il vous plaît, dîtes-moi si vous êtes satisfaite par mes choix, » il fit un geste de la main vers ma valise et baissa la tête, un sourire narquois tout le temps alors qu'il entrait dans mon champ de vision.

Je souris en retour et jetai un œil dans mon sac. Bien sûr, je n'eus rien à redire et je lui dis que tout ce qu'il avait mis dedans était tout simplement parfait. « Merci d'avoir fait ça, » je fis courir le dos de ma main sur sa joue et y déposai un doux baiser. Puis je rassemblai vite mes produits de toilette et mes vitamines et les ajoutai aux autres articles et fermai ma valise. Je pris mon téléphone et mon chargeur et les glissai dans mon sac à main, puis je pris mon ordinateur et mon manteau alors qu'Edward mettait mon bagage dans la voiture. Je montai côté passager alors qu'il prenait les rênes et nous fûmes rapidement sur la route vers l'aéroport.

Alors qu'il conduisait, je posai une question que je voulais poser depuis des siècles, mais je n'en avais pas trouvé le courage. « Alors, tu as déjà pensé à des prénoms ? Je veux dire, vu qu'on sait que c'est... _c'est_ un garçon ? »

Edward sembla pensif. « Honnêtement, pas trop. Et toi ? »

« Un peu. Mais encore rien de concret. J'aimerai bien un prénom en l'honneur de quelqu'un dans notre vie, tu sais ? »

« C'est une idée fantastique, Bella. » Il resta silencieux, gardant ses yeux sur la route alors qu'il conduisait. J'observai son visage, et il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Finalement, après environ deux minutes, il me regarda, puis la route à nouveau, et il prit la parole. « Que dirais-tu de mon grand-père ? J'espère que ce n'est pas trop présomptueux de prendre ton idée et de la tourner d'une façon à rendre hommage à ma famille, ce n'était pas du tout mon intention. C'est juste, eh bien... » il s'interrompit.

« J'adore cette idée, » dis-je. « Je sais combien il comptait pour toi, et même si je savais que je voulais l'appeler comme quelqu'un, je n'étais pas sûre de la personne à qui nous devions accorder cet honneur. Ton grand-père est un excellent choix. » Puis je dus lui poser une question embarrassante. « Euh, en fait c'est très mortifiant que je doive te le demander, mais comment il s'appelait ? Tu me l'a juste présenté comme 'Grand-père'. »

Edward rit, haut et fort comme si ma question était la chose la plus drôle qu'il avait entendue depuis des années. Mon visage était enflammé, je pouvais le sentir. J'avais chaud et j'étais rouge. Je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir eu aussi honte de ma vie. Là je venais juste d'accepter de nommer mon enfant comme l'homme et non seulement je ne savais pas comment il s'appelait, mais je ne savais même pas si c'était un nom que j'aimerais.

Une fois qu'Edward fut calmé, il regarda vers moi, aperçut mon visage rouge et éclata de rire à nouveau. J'étais peut-être embarrassée, mais je savais quand c'était assez. Je lui lançai un regard acéré et il se calma une fois de plus. « Je suis désolé, je suis désolé. Tu as raison, c'est ma faute, je ne t'ai jamais dit son prénom. C'était Harold. »

_Harold ? Je viens juste d'accepter d'appeler mon fils Harold ?_ Je restai assise dans un silence stupéfait, ne voulant pas revenir sur mon offre d'appeler le bébé comme le grand-père d'Edward, mais je n'étais pas sûre que je pourrais aller jusqu'au bout. Je veux dire, je ne voulais pas offenser Grand-père Harold, mais honnêtement... qui appelait son enfant Harold dans ce siècle ? Personne que je connaissais, c'était sûr. Mais le regard sur le visage d'Edward quand j'avais accepté que le bébé s'appellerait comme son grand-père me revient à l'esprit, et je sus que je devais lui laisser cet honneur. « Harold, alors ? » demandai-je en testant le prénom tout en caressant mon ventre proéminent. Le nom avait l'air bizarre et... eh bien, il ne roulait pas sur ma langue comme je pensais que le nom du bébé le devrait.

« Ce n'est pas très bien, pas vrai ? » demanda Edward, ayant remarqué la façon dont j'avais bloqué sur le prénom.

« Non. Oh Edward, je suis désolée. »

« Ça va. » Son visage ne reflétait pas ses paroles. Il avait l'air très déçu au fait qu'Harold ne convenait pas.

« Et si on essayait de moderniser le prénom ? » suggérai-je.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Eh bien, je n'en suis pas sûre, exactement. Pourquoi on ne se creuserait pas les méninges cette semaine et voir si on peut trouver des idées ? On pourra en parler au téléphone, ou juste attendre que tu viennes à Washington mercredi. Je suis sûre qu'il doit y avoir un moyen de lui faire honneur de cette façon tout en trouvant un prénom qu'on aimera tous les deux. »

« Ouais, tu as probablement raison. »

Il prit la sortie pour l'aéroport. Je savais qu'il ne nous restait que quelques minutes avant que je doive sortir et partir. Nous n'avions pas passé plus d'une journée loin l'un de l'autre depuis qu'il était venu à Seattle pour m'aider à faire mes cartons cet été. Alors que je pensais que ce n'était pas une grosse affaire, le voyage avec Jacob, maintenant que je me retrouvais confrontée à la perspective réelle de monter dans un avion sans Edward, mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. _Sois forte, sois forte,_ me dis-je. Je déglutis difficilement et repoussai les larmes pour les empêcher de couler. _C'est seulement trois jours et deux nuits._ Toutefois, même avec mes hormones déchaînées, je réussis à ne pas pleurer.

Il se gara à l'entrée la plus proche de ma porte d'embarquement. Le nom de la compagnie aérienne que Jacob m'avait donné était visible au-dessus de la porte. Je baissai les yeux et repérai Jacob sur le trottoir. On aurait dit qu'il m'attendait. « C'est lui, » murmurai-je en pointant Jake du doigt. « Mon patron. »

« Euh, » dit Edward. « D'accord, n'en pense pas moins de moi, parce que je te jure que je ne suis pas gay, mais c'est un homme séduisant. »

Je me retournai, surprise, mais me repris rapidement. Je me penchai vers lui, mes mains sur ses épaules et ma bouche à quelques centimètres de son oreille et lui murmurai de manière séduisante, « Tu n'as rien à lui envier. » J'embrassai le haut et le bas de sa mâchoire pour faire bonne mesure.

Il poussa un profond soupir et posa ses mains sur mes hanches. « Tu vas vraiment me manquer, » dit-il en s'écartant de moi et en posant son front contre le mien.

« Tu vas me manquer aussi. »

Ensuite Edward s'éloigna un peu de moi et glissa ses mains de ma taille à mon ventre. « Tu vas me manquer aussi mon bébé, » murmura-t-il, puis il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le haut de ma bosse. Au moment où il commença à se rasseoir, le bébé donna un coup et Edward s'arrêta, levant seulement les yeux vers les miens. « Tu l'as senti ? Je veux dire, c'était... ? »

« Oui. C'est vraiment lui, et apparemment, il aime le son de ta voix, » lui dis-je. Je ne pus contenir mon sourire. Le moment pour ça, Edward sentant le bébé pour la première fois, n'aurait pas pu être meilleur.

« J'aurais vraiment aimé que tu n'aies pas à partir, » murmura-t-il.

« Je sais. »

« Mais je te vois mercredi soir, tu te souviens ? Ce n'est pas si long. Et on parlera au téléphone ce soir et demain soir. »

« Ouais. Je sais. Je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparé... du tout. Et si ça avait été moi on ne le serait pas. Bon, on ferait mieux de sortir rapidement de cette voiture avant que je change encore d'avis et que je te prenne en otage. » Il souriait joyeusement maintenant, alors je sus qu'il plaisantait... je crois.

Edward mit ses feux de détresse et sortit de la voiture, il fit le tour, ouvrit ma portière et m'aida à sortir. Quand je fus en toute sécurité sur le trottoir, il ferma ma portière, ouvrit la portière arrière et sortit ma valise. Au moment où il la posa à côté de moi, Jacob arriva et nous salua. « Bella, bien, vous êtes là. » Il tendit la main vers Edward. « Salut, je suis Jacob Black. »

« Edward Cullen. » Ils se serrèrent fermement la main.

« Merci de l'avoir déposée. Ça n'avait pas de sens qu'elle conduise jusqu'à Wheaton seulement pour venir ici avec moi. »

Edward se raidit visiblement à cette suggestion. « Non c'est vrai. J'étais content de la conduire. »

« Eh bien, nous devrions vraiment y aller. Nous devons nous enregistrer et tout, » dit Jacob en faisant un signe de la main vers l'aéroport.

« C'est vrai. Bon, Bella, je te vois mercredi soir d'accord ? » dit-il alors qu'il me tirait dans une étreinte chaleureuse, tout en me regardant fixement dans les yeux, et il me murmura, « Je t'aime plus que tout, Bella. » Puis il m'embrassa doucement et tendrement. Je ne savais pas s'il faisait tout ça pour moi ou pour Jacob, mais de toute façon, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre.

« Ouais. Je viendrai te chercher. Je t'aime aussi. » Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassai à nouveau. « Tu vas me manquer, » murmurai-je.

« Tu vas me manquer aussi. »

Il me relâcha, semblant hésitant, et je reculai pour me mettre à côté de Jacob. J'attrapai la poignée de ma valise et fit signe à Edward alors qu'il remontait dans la voiture et s'en allait. « Laissez-moi prendre ça pour vous, » dit Jacob en prenant doucement la poignée du bagage.

« Merci, » dis-je. J'avais appris en passant tout mon temps avec Edward de ne pas dire non à un homme chevaleresque. Il me semblait que s'ils avaient des manières en premier lieu, ils étaient limite insultés quand vous ne les laissiez pas utiliser lesdites manières. Il rabaissa la poignée de la valise et la porta, puis nous marchâmes jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait laissé la sienne sur le trottoir. Il prit la sienne dans la même main puis il m'offrit son bras. Je le regardai nerveusement, commençant à me demander si Edward avait peut-être raison d'être inquiet à propos de Jacob.

« Je ne vais pas vous mordre, Bella, » dit-il en remarquant mon hésitation. « Je veux juste être gentleman. Je ne voudrais pas vous perdre dans l'aéroport. »

Je réfléchis à ses mots pendant une minute, examinant son visage, et je décidai que je ne pensais pas qu'il mentait. Je posai une main sur son coude offert et nous traversâmes l'aéroport ensemble jusqu'à notre porte.

**~ * PPT * ~**

Le vol jusqu'à Seattle se déroula sans incident, et lorsque nous atterrîmes, Jake m'informa qu'il y aurait une voiture de fonction avec chauffeur et tout qui nous attendrait pour nous conduire au bureau pour une réunion d'équipe avec toutes les personnes qui avaient travaillé sur l'affaire du Docteur Gerandy. Je fus soudainement extrêmement nerveuse. Pas pour le travail ou l'affaire, mais de revoir Emmett. Je n'avais même pas pensé à lui, et encore moins _parlé_ ces derniers mois. Aujourd'hui, j'allais devoir rester assise dans la même pièce que lui pendant une réunion de trois heures (peut-être plus). Puis je réalisai que je ne lui avais pas encore dit qu'il n'était pas le père. Ça faisait des semaines, et je ne lui avais pas dit. C'était tout aussi loin de mon esprit qu'il l'avait été. _Oh, c'est mal. C'est très, très mal._ Vu que nous étions descendus de l'avion, attendant que nos bagages arrivent, je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche et je tapai rapidement un texto à Edward.

_On est arrivé sain et sauf, toujours à l'aéroport. J'ai besoin de tes conseils... Je n'ai pas encore dit à Emmett qu'il n'était pas le père. Qu'est-ce que je fais s'il demande ? ~B_

Jacob prit son sac sur le tapis pendant que je rebondissais nerveusement, attendant une réponse. Elle vint juste une minute plus tard.

_Coupe lui l'herbe sous le pied. Prends le à part quand tu le verras, avant la réunion, et invite le à déjeuner. Dis-lui pendant le repas. ~E_

_D'accord, merci. Je te parle plus tard. Je t'aime. ~B_

_Je t'aime aussi. ~E_

Ce n'était pas le conseil auquel je m'attendais. Pas du tout. Je pris une profonde inspiration, soufflai, puis repérai mon bagage sur le tapis. Je m'approchai pour l'attraper, et comme à Chicago, Jake proposa de le prendre pour moi. Je le laissai faire à nouveau. Je le suivis vers la sortie de l'aéroport, et juste comme il l'avait dit, il y avait une grande berline noire avec le logo doré de l'ACU sur le côté. Nous montâmes dedans et fûmes conduits au bureau.

Le chauffeur nous déposa juste à l'entrée principale du bureau, et nous assura qu'il s'occuperait de nos bagages pour nous, qu'il les ramènerait à l'hôtel où nous séjournerions. « Dans des chambres séparées, bien sûr, » m'assura Jacob. Je hochai la tête, observant le grand immeuble. Je sentis la même nervosité à l'époque où j'étais venue pour mon premier jour de travail, et encore quand j'étais revenue de Chicago la dernière fois, mais pour des raisons différentes ces deux fois-là. Nous prîmes l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'étage des associés, et lorsque nous sortîmes, nous fûmes accueillis par un très jovial Quil Ateara.

« Je suis ravi de vous revoir, » dit-il en prenant la main droite de Jacob dans la sienne et en lui tapotant le dos. Puis il regarda vers moi, remarqua mon apparence, il n'avait même pas su que j'étais enceinte quand j'étais partie, et je ne savais pas si Jake lui avait dit ou non, et il dit poliment, « Bon retour, Mademoiselle Swan. »

« Merci, Monsieur, » dis-je en imitant sa politesse.

Il lâcha ma main et dit, « Eh bien, pouvons-nous commencer la réunion ? »

« Oui, Monsieur, » répondit docilement Jacob.

Juste à ce moment là, je repérai Emmett, rôdant devant la porte de la salle de réunion. « Excusez-moi, » murmurai-je à Jacob et à Maître Ateara, et je me précipitai vers Emmett, prête à appliquer le conseil d'Edward. Je tremblais comme une feuille à la perspective de devoir avoir cette conversation, mais je savais que c'était tout de même essentiel. Emmett avait l'air distrait, et ne sembla pas sortir de sa stupeur alors que je m'approchais de lui, alors je lui touchai prudemment le bras. « Hey, Em, » dis-je.

Il sursauta et baissa les yeux vers moi. « Bella, salut, » dit-il et je ne pouvais pas déchiffrer l'expression sur son visage.

« Écoute, il y apparemment quelque chose dont on doit parler, » commençai-je en frottant distraitement mon ventre.

Ses yeux suivirent le mouvement de ma main, et je pus voir sa pomme d'Adam bouger dans sa gorge alors qu'il déglutissait. « Ouais, je suppose. Waouh, tu es beaucoup... plus grosse que ce à quoi je m'attendais. »

« Ouais, j'en suis à la moitié, » lui dis-je. « Mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de faire ça ici. Tu voudrais venir déjeuner avec moi aujourd'hui ? Après la réunion ? »

« Je ne sais pas Bella. Je ne suis pas sûr que c'est une bonne idée... »

« Oh, allez, c'est moi qui invite ? »

« Ouais d'accord. » Il avait l'air résigné maintenant.

« Merci, » dis-je, me sentant maintenant... sûre de ce que je devais faire.

Le réunion passa rapidement. Les grands avocats revinrent sur l'affaire avec nous, un cours de rappel vu que ça faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas travaillé dessus. Puis ils discutèrent de l'appel que nous allions devoir défendre, et chacun d'entre eux nous expliqua pourquoi ils pensaient qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Je voulais demander pourquoi ils avaient jugé nécessaire que je vienne de Chicago s'ils pensaient que ce n'était pas une grosse affaire, mais je tins ma langue. Au moment où ils nous libérèrent pour le déjeuner, j'avais vraiment faim. Je me retournai dans ma chaise et regardai Emmett. « Alors, où est-ce que tu veux aller ? »

« Tu sais, je n'ai pas vraiment faim. Tu choisis un endroit et je vais venir pour discuter, mais tu n'as pas besoin de m'acheter à manger. »

Je lui jetai un regard spéculatif. Il avait vraiment l'air nerveux au sujet de la conversation qui allait venir, alors je le crus quand il dit qu'il n'avait pas faim. Au lieu de lui forcer la main, je dis, « D'accord, mais tu vas devoir conduire, je n'ai pas de voiture ici. »

« Ouais, d'accord. »

Je décidai qu'une pizza serait bien, alors nous allâmes à la pizzeria locale et après que j'eus commandé, je rejoignis Emmett à la table qu'il avait choisi. « Alors, » dis-je.

« Alors, » répéta-t-il.

« Écoute, il n'y a pas de moyen facile de dire ça, alors je vais juste être franche avec toi. » Je m'arrêtai. Emmett me regardait avec un mélange de tristesse et d'espoir. « Edward est le père. » C'était vraiment difficile pour moi de ne pas me sentir mal pour Emmett là. Son visage s'assombrit, et on aurait dit qu'il retenait ses larmes.

« Je m'en suis douté. J'ai supposé que j'aurais entendu parler de toi sinon. »

« Ouais. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir appelé quand je l'ai appris. »

« C'est pas grave. C'est ma faute, vraiment. Je t'ai brisé le cœur. Tu le mérites, Bella. Tu mérites d'être heureuse. » Il prit une profonde inspiration et redressa les épaules. « Je devrais me sentir soulagé, mais pour une raison quelconque je ne le suis pas. J'ai toujours voulu un garçon ou une fille, je suppose, et maintenant c'est comme si j'en perdais un... enfin, bref... je suis vraiment content pour toi, Bells. »

Je ne pouvais pas vraiment le contredire, il m'_avait_ brisé le cœur, et même si j'étais beaucoup plus heureuse maintenant, ça ne changeait pas ce qui s'était passé. Alors à la place, je dis, « Merci. »

Mon nom fut appelé dans le haut-parleur, m'indiquant que ma commande était prête, alors je me levai et allai la récupérer. Le reste du déjeuner se passa dans un silence gênant. Je mangeai ma pizza pendant qu'Emmett semblait juste éviter de me regarder. Quand je ne pus en manger plus, j'attrapai une boîte à emporter pour y mettre mes restes et lui dis que j'étais prête à y aller.

Nous roulions dans sa Jeep, retournant au bureau quand il reprit la parole. « Alors, à quel point tu en es sûre ? » demanda-t-il.

Je sentis mon cœur faire un salto. _Voilà pourquoi il a été si silencieux pendant tout ce temps._ « C'est sûr à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent, » lui dis-je. « Alors ça ne fait aucun doute. » Et je sentis cette inclinaison écrasante de me sentir mal pour lui. Je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer, mais honnêtement c'était plutôt frustrant. Je _ne devrais pas_ me sentir désolée pour lui. Je devrais encore être plutôt en colère, franchement, vu la façon dont il m'avait traitée. _Mais, au moins il a eu le courage de dire quelque chose avant le mariage. _A ce moment là, je me rendis compte de quelque chose que je n'avais pas réalisé avant. En fait je lui avais pardonné. Je n'étais plus en colère après lui. Au risque de paraître égoïste, les choses allaient si bien dans ma vie que je n'avais plus aucune raison d'être en colère. Je posai ma main sur la sienne au milieu de la console. Quand il me regarda, je lui dis sincèrement, « Je ne suis plus en colère après toi. Vraiment. On n'aurait pas dû se fiancer du tout, si on est honnête. »

« Je me suis souvent posé la question, » dit-il en reportant son regard sur la route. « Mais je pensais que c'était la bonne étape à cette époque. »

« Tout comme moi, » acquiesçai-je.

Nous arrivâmes au bureau, et j'en fus heureuse.

« Bella ? » dit-il en garant la Jeep puis en se tournant vers moi.

« Oui ? »

« Je suis content que tu ne sois plus en colère après moi. Je veux dire, je sais qu'on ne sera probablement jamais, genre, des meilleurs amis ou quoi que ce soit, mais je suis content que tu ne sois plus en colère. »

« Moi aussi. Être en colère ne sert à rien. Je veux dire, ouais, ça m'a fait me sentir mieux pendant un certain temps, mais il vaut mieux passer à autre chose que de garder rancune. »

« Eh bien, merci. »

« De rien, » dis-je avec un petit sourire. Je lui avais peut-être pardonné, mais j'avais l'impression de ne pas être prête à passer du temps seule avec lui pour le moment. Je voulais juste terminer cette journée afin de retourner à l'hôtel et d'appeler Edward. »

« On devrait y retourner, » dit-il en désignant le bâtiment.

Je hochai la tête et ouvris la portière, sortant du pick-up.

Le reste de la réunion se passa en grande partie de la même façon que la première moitié, ce qui était bien. Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, Maître Ateara nous libéra pour la journée. Après la réunion je rattrapai Jacob car je savais que j'allais devoir monter avec lui pour aller à l'hôtel. « Vous êtes prête ? » demanda-t-il quand je marchai à côté de lui.

« Oui, quand vous voulez. »

Il me conduisit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où la même voiture noire que tout à l'heure nous attendait. Le chauffeur nous emmena jusqu'à l'un des hôtels les plus beaux de la ville, et nous remit chacun une carte quand nous sortîmes de la berline. « Vous êtes déjà enregistrés » nous dit-il. « Les numéros des chambres sont sur les cartes. Et j'ai déjà déposé vos bagages dans vos chambres. »

« Merci, » lui dit Jacob.

Nous entrâmes dans l'hôtel et trouvâmes nos chambres. Avant de m'enfuir dans ma chambre, je vérifiai deux fois le planning du lendemain avec Jacob. « Soyez prête à partir vers sept heures quarante-cinq, nous ne serons pas en retard comme ça. »

« Excellent. Merci, » lui dis-je. « A demain matin. »

Je déverrouillai ma porte et la fermai à clé derrière moi. Je me mis sur le lit et appelai Edward.

« Hey toi, » salua-t-il.

« Salut, » dis-je, tellement heureuse d'entendre sa voix. Ma main caressait distraitement mon ventre.

« Comment s'est passé ta journée ? »

« C'était bien. J'ai suivi ton conseil et j'ai parlé à Emmett avant qu'il n'ait la chance de poser la question. »

« Oh ? Et ? »

« Il a eu l'air... triste. »

« J'aurais probablement ressenti la même chose si les choses avaient été dans l'autre sens, même si j'avais été dans sa position, d'ancien petit-ami, je veux dire. »

« Ouais, je sais. Je ne m'attendais simplement pas à avoir des sentiments de... je ne sais pas comment décrire ça, mais je me suis vraiment sentie mal pour lui aujourd'hui. »

« C'est parce que tu es la personne la plus douce et la plus attentionnée du monde, » dit-il. Même sans qu'il soit là, je rougis.

« Merci, » dis-je doucement.

« Tu vas bien Bella, parce que pour être honnête, autant j'ai eu envie d'entendre ta voix toute la journée, je n'ai pas le temps pour discuter là. Je suis en retard. Tu vois, Jasper m'a appelé au travail aujourd'hui, il veut qu'on sorte dîner ce soir, mais si tu as besoin de parler un peu plus longtemps, alors je vais l'appeler et lui dire que j'aurais du retard. »

« Non, non ne fais pas ça... je vais bien, vraiment. »

« Tu es sûre, Bella ? Parce que je ne suis pas vraiment obligé... »

Je l'interrompis. « Edward, oui j'en suis sûre. Sors avec ton frère, amuse-toi et dis-lui 'bonjour' de ma part. » Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à la façon dont il me faisait toujours passer en premier... la façon dont il s'inquiétait toujours pour moi.

« D'accord, bébé. Je dois vraiment y aller, alors. Tu me manques. »

« Tu me manques aussi. »

« Envoie-moi un message avant de t'endormir ce soir, je veux te dire bonne nuit plus tard. »

« D'accord, je le ferai. »

« Je t'appellerai demain matin d'accord ? A quelle heure tu vas au bureau ? »

« Huit heures moins le quart. »

« Très bien, je t'appellerai vers sept heures et demi alors. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

« Bye. »

J'aurais pu dîner avec Jacob, vu qu'il m'avait demandé si je voulais me joindre à lui et à d'autres collègues, mais je m'étais sentie plutôt fatiguée alors je lui avais dit que je préférais rester dans ma chambre et commander au room-service afin que je puisse être fraîche pour le rendez-vous de demain matin. Il avait compris ma décision, ils avaient tous compris. J'aurais pu appeler Alice et j'étais sûre qu'elle aurait aimé venir ou me faire sortir, mais j'avais décidé de ne pas le faire pour les mêmes raisons. Je décidai que je l'appellerai plutôt mardi.

Alors après avoir terminé mon verre de lait, mon poulet fettucini, mon pain au levain et un gâteau au chocolat pour le dessert, je passai le reste de la soirée à regarder la télévision. Ce n'était pas le mieux, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Bien sûr j'aurais pu appeler mes parents, mais pour une raison quelconque, après la journée que j'avais passé, je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur. J'allais les voir dans quelques jours de toute façon. Alors je mis mon pyjama, notant encore qu'Edward avait fait un travail formidable en faisant mon sac, il y avait inclus tout ce dont j'aurais besoin pour le voyage, et me blottit dans le lit double. J'attrapai mon téléphone et lui envoyai un rapide message, lui disant encore une fois qu'il me manquait, que j'allais bien, que j'étais prête à aller au lit et que j'avais mis le pyjama qu'il avait mis dans mon sac.

_Je parie que tu es magnifique. Tu me manques plus que tu ne le crois. Bonne nuit, mon amour._

_Bonne nuit Edward,_ tapai-je, et dès que j'eus appuyé sur 'envoyer', je posai mon téléphone sur l'oreiller à côté de moi. Je fermai les yeux et avant de m'endormir, je sentis le bébé bouger, et alors qu'il bougeait, je souris, m'imaginant un petit garçon aux cheveux roux qui ressemblait exactement à Edward.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'attends vos avis avec impatience =)<em>

_Passez une très bonne soirée!_

_A bientôt!_

_xoxo_


	32. Laisser aller

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonsoir à toutes! Comment vous allez?  
><em>

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori^^._

_**aussidagility:** Merci pour ta review =) Oui, pauvre nounours, mais tu verras que sa petite-amie est une vraie harpie ;) xoxo_

_Et merci à Missleez, ma bêta :)_

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 32 : Laisser aller<span>

**Edward**

Je détestais avoir dû mettre fin si vite à ma conversation téléphonique avec Bella, mais je ne voulais pas manquer l'occasion de passer du temps avec mon frère. Ça faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas été que tous les deux, et j'avais le sentiment que le nombre de nos sorties entre mecs chuteraient brutalement dans quelques mois, et bien que j'étais prêt à la repousser d'une heure ou deux pour Bella, j'étais content qu'elle ait insisté que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Je lui dis que je l'aimais et qu'elle me manquait, et raccrochai le téléphone avant de me précipiter dans ma voiture pour aller chercher Jasper à son nouvel appartement.

Lui sous-louer mon appartement avait semblé être une bonne idée à l'époque. J'étais toujours coincé pour six mois avec le contrat de location, indépendamment du fait que je vivais là ou pas. Ça avait eu du sens de trouver quelqu'un de confiance pour ne pas endommager l'endroit à vivre et pour payer le loyer afin que je n'aies pas à le faire. Et trouver quelqu'un à qui je faisais confiance m'avait amené au problème de James. Je ne voulais pas mettre quelqu'un que j'aimais dans l'appartement en sachant ce qu'il avait fait. Vu que je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui l'avait arrêté quand il l'avait fait à Bella, je détestais l'idée qu'il _n'arrêterait pas_ la prochaine fois. Je me giflais tous les jours pour ne pas être retourné le voir, le faire s'excuser d'être comme ça, mais à l'époque, j'avais eu peur que le propriétaire de l'immeuble ne voit pas ce qu'il avait fait comme une mauvaise chose. Techniquement il avait bien fait son travail, en l'aidant à monter à son appartement. Bien sûr, le fait qu'elle avait plusieurs fois décliné son offre d'aider et qu'elle s'était sauvée de lui aurait dû lui donner un indice, mais ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit maintenant. Ça faisait des mois maintenant, et à l'époque j'avais pris ma décision de ne pas le signaler. Il n'y avait rien que je pourrais faire désormais.

C'était cette inquiétude à propos de James qui m'avait fait payer le loyer plutôt que de trouver un sous-locataire pendant des mois. Quand Jasper avait demandé ce qui se passait avec l'appartement il y avait quelques semaines, il avait été choqué que je continue de payer le loyer sans vivre là-bas. Je crois que sa vraie question avait été, « Tu gardes la garçonnière pour une raison quelconque ? »

Je l'avais rapidement arrêté en lui rappelant que j'étais plus heureux maintenant que je ne l'avais jamais été dans ma vie, et que même si Bella et moi n'étions pas encore mariés, je me considérais plus comme un 'chef de famille' qu'un 'célibataire' désormais. Après lui avoir dûment rappelé ce fait, il s'était juste moqué de moi en se défendant, « Waouh, je te taquinais frangin, » puis il m'avait demandé si j'avais pensé à sous-louer l'endroit.

« Ouais, j'y ai pensé, mais après ce qui s'est passé avec Bella et James, je suis méfiant d'y mettre quelqu'un d'autre. Je veux dire, une fois que mon nom n'est plus sur le contrat de location et que quelqu'un emménage dedans de son propre gré, non pas à cause de moi, alors je ne peux pas vraiment contrôler ça. Mais pour l'instant, je ne suis pas sûr. »

« Et moi ? Je vais être dans les environs pendant un moment, et autant que j'aime Maman et Papa, je reste chez eux depuis assez longtemps. Je sais qu'ils ne me foutraient jamais à la porte, mais il est temps de déménager. C'est gagnant-gagnant, j'ai un appartement, et tu sors de l'obligation financière. »

J'avais envisagé de lui dire non, que je ne me sentais pas à l'aise d'avoir quelqu'un que je connaissais dans l'immeuble. Mais ensuite j'avais pensé que ça valait mieux. Jasper était capable de prendre soin de lui. Le vrai facteur décisif avait été qu'il vivrait seul. Ce qui avait conduit à la seule condition que j'avais pour qu'il prenne l'appartement. « Quand Alice viendra pour Noël, je veux qu'elle reste avec Bella et moi. Pas dans cet appartement. »

« C'est une réaction excessive ? »

« Je ne crois pas. Mais, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, » répondis-je même si je savais qu'il détestait les adages. Mais ils étaient adages pour une raison. Parfois, ils s'adaptaient à la situation.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, apparemment en réponse à mon utilisation du cliché. « Pourquoi on ne lui laisserait pas prendre cette décision ? »

Je haussai les épaules et dis, « Très bien. » Je savais que j'obtiendrais satisfaction de ce côté là. Bella allait convaincre Alice qu'elle devrait rester avec nous. Alors, mon frère louait mon appartement. Je ne savais pas comment je serais reçu par James après la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, et la façon dont Bella et moi avions déménagé si brusquement, alors au lieu de s'embêter avec une explication, ou pire, une autre confrontation, j'appelai Jasper de ma voiture quand j'arrivai devant le bâtiment.

Il passa les portes quelques minutes plus tard et monta dans ma voiture. Avant même que je puisse vraiment le saluer, il parlait déjà, « Alors, Maman veut savoir quand elle pourra venir pour décorer la chambre du bébé. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire doucement. « Je croyais que tu les avais quittés. »

Il rit avec moi. « Ouais, mais tu connais Maman. Elle ne peut pas nous laisser grandir, même si on est des adultes complètement autonomes. Elle appelle fréquemment. »

« Elle ne m'appelle pas si souvent que ça, » répliquai-je.

« C'est parce que tu as été là ces dernières années. Pas moi. C'est ce que je me dis en tout cas. Je refuse de croire que c'est parce qu'elle pense que tu es plus mature que moi, et que j'ai besoin d'être surveillé. »

« Mais je _suis_ plus mature que toi, » lui dis-je en lui faisant un sourire narquois. Il me frappa à l'épaule. Je tressaillis et me frottai l'épaule, me moquant de lui pour le coup, mais ça faisait un peu mal en fait. Je devais l'accorder à mon frère, il était _fort_. Même ses coups joueurs étaient puissants. « Merci pour ça. » Ma voix dégoulinait de sarcasme.

« Oh, je m'amusais » dit-il.

« Je sais, » lui assurai-je. « Mais ton coup de poing pour 't'amuser' est plus puissant que celui de la plupart des gens.

« Désolé, » dit-il, mais il riait.

« Pas grave mec. »

« Alors, en tout cas, si Maman demande à nouveau, je dois pouvoir lui donner une réponse. Vous voulez qu'elle vous aide ? Je veux dire, je ne suis pas vraiment dans le truc de déco de bébé, mais c'est comme si c'était Maman qui allait avoir ce bébé, et non Bella. Bella y a déjà pensé ? »

« Honnêtement ? Je ne crois pas. Même si elle m'a posé la question sur les prénoms ce matin quand je l'ai conduite à l'aéroport. Dis à Maman qu'on l'appellera quand on sera prêt à en discuter. »

« Attends, attends, attends. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _quand tu l'as conduite à l'aéroport_ ? »

Je soupirai, pas vraiment intéressé de revivre l'angoisse des dernières vingt-quatre heures. Mais je ne voulais pas non plus créer un précédent en mentant ou en cachant des choses à ma famille. « Alors on a passé le week-end au Sybaris, d'accord ? »

« Ouais. Celui sur lequel j'ai fait en sorte d'enchérir pour toi à la récolte de fonds le mois dernier. »

« Oui. On est allé en week-end, on est parti vendredi soir et on est rentré tard hier soir. Elle a vérifié ses messages dès qu'on est rentré à la maison, et elle en avait un de son patron. Il y a une affaire sur laquelle elle a travaillé avant d'emménager ici qui n'est pas encore terminée apparemment. Le grand patron à Seattle a décidé qu'il voulait que l'équipe de départ revienne. Alors l'autre gars, Jake, leur a réservé deux billets pour un vol ce matin. »

« Enfoiré. »

« Ouais, dis m'en plus, » soupirai-je, un peu mélancolique.

« Alors, et si elle n'avait pas été disponible ? »

« Je ne sais pas. C'est un point discutable, vraiment, vu qu'on s'est un peu disputé pour ça hier soir. Elle était en colère que j'ai considéré le fait qu'elle ne devrait pas tout laisser tomber pour son travail. Apparemment, elle y est vraiment attachée. »

« Hm. »

Nous arrivâmes au restaurant et sortîmes de la voiture. Une fois que nous fûmes assis et que nous eûmes commandé, nous continuâmes à parler.

« Alors, quoi de neuf ? »

« A part mon nouveau travail ? »

« Oui, tu vas être là pendant un moment, hm ? Combien de temps tu vas rester ? »

« Trois ans. Ça va être génial d'être dans les environs et dans un appartement pendant si longtemps. »

« Merci. »

En tant qu'officier dans l'armée, les 'emplois' de Jasper étaient attribués à deux, trois, ou six années d'intervalle. Certains étaient locaux, et certains, comme les deux derniers, étaient à l'étranger. Quand un 'emploi' expirait, il avait généralement le choix pour le prochain. De temps en temps, son patron, le général Peter Doman, pouvait lui en attribuer un, mais il avait choisi lui-même cette fois.

Nous continuâmes à parler de toutes sortes de choses, juste pour rattraper le temps perdu, jusqu'à ce que les repas soient livrés et consommés, la discussion dériva sur les filles.

« Alors quand est-ce que tu vas enfin faire ta demande à Bella ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bientôt. J'ai mis le sujet sur le tapis quand on était là-bas, et elle semble être prête. Du moins, ouverte à la possibilité. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai envie d'attendre un peu. Elle va s'y attendre maintenant que j'ai abordé le sujet avec elle et je veux la surprendre. »

« Mec, tu te trouves des excuses. Il y a deux mois, tu voulais attendre parce que tu n'étais pas sûr qu'elle dirait oui. Maintenant que tu sais qu'elle ne refusera pas, tu veux attendre pour qu'elle ne s'y attende pas ? Tu dois comprendre qu'elle _va_ s'y attendre. Vous vivez déjà ensemble. Tu peux donc rendre ça officiel. » Il avait plusieurs bons arguments. Mais je pense que j'en avais aussi. Même s'il avait raison, elle allait s'attendre à ce que je fasse ma demande à un moment donné, ce serait plus spécial pour elle si elle était surprise.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, » lui dis-je. « Ça arrivera quand ça arrivera. Rien ne va se produire maintenant, et malgré ce que tu penses, je ne tergiverse pas. Je veux que ça se produise. Je n'ai peut-être pas prévu le moment exact, mais je te garantis qu'on sera marié avant mars. »

« Très bien, très bien, » dit-il en levant les mains en signe de défaite. « C'est ta vie, tu es libre de la mener comme tu l'entends. »

« Alors, et toi ? Comment ça se passe avec Alice ? » Je voulais détourner l'attention de moi.

« Ça se passe bien. On a pris exemple sur Bella et toi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Eh bien, c'est une relation longue distance. Le meilleur rapprochement que tu peux obtenir passe par les technologies modernes et crois-moi, on passe autant de temps qu'on peut à communiquer de façons différentes. On skype, on s'envoie des textos, on s'écrie, on s'appelle, on s'envoie des mails et on se parle sur MSN. »

« Vous vous écrivez des lettres ? » Je ne pus empêcher un sourire de traverser mon visage. Ça avait été comme arracher une dent pour que mon frère nous écrive une lettre quand il était en service, et maintenant, il écrivait à une fille.

« Enfin, pas si souvent que ça. Les appels téléphoniques et les conversations MSN arrivent plus souvent » sourit-il, timide, et il baissa les yeux.

Je ne voulais pas l'embarrasser davantage, alors je changeai rapidement de sujet. « Et tu l'as invitée ici pour Noël, non ? »

« Ouais. Ça va être génial. »

« Ça va être bien pour Bella aussi, d'avoir son amie ici. »

Jasper grogna. « Tu dis ça comme si tu t'attends à ce qu'elle ne dorme pas avec moi pendant qu'elle est là. »

« Ah, mais c'est là que tu as tort, » répliquai-je. « Tu as déjà accepté qu'elle resterait avec Bella et moi, et pas dans cet appartement. Tu sais ce que Bella et moi ressentons à ce sujet. »

« Ouais je sais. Mais ça me semble encore être exagéré. »

« C'est pas grave. La seule personne qui a la possibilité de renverser cette décision c'est Alice. Et Bella peut être extrêmement persuasive quand elle veut. »

« Très bien, très bien, » concéda-t-il « mais tu ferais mieux de m'inclure dans cette invitation alors. »

Je ris à son insistance. « Bien sûr. Je veux dire, je dois en parler à Bella, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi elle dirait non. Plus on est de fou, plus on ri. »

Le serveur nous apporta la note alors nous nous levâmes pour partir. Nous payâmes chacun notre part, et nous retournâmes à la voiture. Je m'attendais à recevoir un message ou un appel de Bella, alors je déclinai l'invitation de Jasper pour aller boire un verre. Au lieu de ça, je le déposai chez lui et retournai chez moi.

**~ * PPT * ~**

**Bella**

Je fus réveillée à sept heures par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Je souris et roulai sur le lit, puis je l'attrapai sur la table de nuit et appuyai sur le bouton 'répondre'. « Allô ? » répondis-je encore endormie, m'attendant à ce que ce soit Edward.

« Bella ? » La voix était âpre et féminine. Définitivement pas celle d'Edward. Après un moment, je la reconnus.

« Rosalie ? »

« Ouais. Écoute, hier Emmett m'a parlé de ton petit repas avec lui. Je ne peux pas dire que je suis aussi facile à convaincre que lui. »

« De quoi tu parles ? » demandai-je, vraiment confuse.

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, » ricana-t-elle.

« Non, vraiment, » dis-je, sourcillant un peu.

« Tu as une preuve de ce que tu lui as dit hier ? »

Je me frottai les yeux et me redressai. « Tu veux dire, qu'il n'est pas le père de mon bébé ? »

« Oui bien sûr que c'est ce que je veux dire. »

« Oui je l'ai. Mais pas avec moi. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de transporter des résultats de paternité dans ma poche. »

« Eh bien, c'est quelque chose que je voudrais voir. »

« Et en quoi ce sont tes affaires ? »

« Ce sont tout à fait mes affaires. Je suis avec Emmett, et je veux être rassurée que cette petite... erreur de ta part ne va pas venir ruiner ma vie plus tard. »

Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que j'entendais. Elle était si pétulante et froide. J'avais du mal à concilier cette femme méchante et brusque au téléphone à la Rosalie avec qui j'avais grandi. Elle avait toujours été comme une grande sœur pour moi, nous apprenant à Alice et moi comment marcher avec des talons et comment se maquiller. Et maintenant, elle me traitait comme si elle ne me connaissait même pas. Une partie de moi voulait lui hurler dessus, alors que l'autre partie refoulait les larmes. Tout ce que je pouvais penser c'était, _qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ?_ Puis je réalisai que je n'avais rien fait pour mériter sa colère, alors, au lieu de pleurer, je pris une profonde inspiration et repris ma détermination. « Ça ne te regarde pas. Si Emmett veut voir les résultats officiels alors il peut demander. Parce que c'est lui qui est directement affecté par ça, alors il est le seul à qui j'en parlerais. Je ne vais plus discuter de ça avec toi, alors s'il te plaît ne m'appelle plus. » Je raccrochai le téléphone avant qu'elle ait l'occasion de répondre.

Tremblante d'émotion, je me levai du lit et titubai jusqu'à la salle de bain de l'hôtel. J'avais l'impression que je pourrais rester sous l'eau chaude toute la journée, mais je savais que ce n'était pas vraiment une option, alors à la place, je me lavai les cheveux et le corps puis je sortis. Je mis mon pantalon et ma blouse de maternité, mais pas encore mes chaussettes et mes chaussures, quand le téléphone sonna à nouveau. Je le regardai nerveusement, et faillis ne pas répondre parce que j'avais peur que ce soit encore Rosalie. Puis je réalisai que c'était ridicule, je ne pouvais pas ignorer mon téléphone à cause d'un appel désagréable. Mais je me promis à moi-même que je serais plus prudente en vérifiant l'identité de l'appelant désormais. En le faisant, j'étais contente de m'être raisonnée quand je vis de qui l'appel provenait. « Salut, » saluai-je Edward. Ma voix était tremblante, je pouvais l'entendre.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Il s'adressa à mon ton plutôt qu'à mes paroles.

« Rien, » mentis-je.

« Bella ? »

Je soupirai. « Rose m'a appelée. »

« Oh. » Je n'étais pas sûr de ce à quoi il s'était attendu, mais il était évident que ce n'était pas à ça. « Et qu'est-ce que Rose avait à te dire aujourd'hui ? »

« Elle veut voir la lettre du Docteur Snow avec les résultats. »

« Quoi ? Ce ne sont pas ses affaires. Je veux dire, je comprends pourquoi tu as dû le dire à Emmett, mais Rose a été horrible avec toi. Elle était supposée être ton amie et elle a fini par être... eh bien, définitivement _pas_ ça. »

« Je sais. » Ma voix sonnait un peu amère. « Je lui ai dit aussi. Je veux dire, que ce n'étaient pas ses affaires. Mais elle a dit que vu qu'elle est avec Emmett désormais, ça l'affecte aussi, alors elle veut plus que ma parole. »

« Elle t'a vraiment dit ça ? Mais, ce n'est pas toi qui dois prouver que tu es digne de confiance. »

« Je n'ai pas dit que ça avait du sens, » dis-je en soupirant. Je coinçai mon téléphone entre mon épaule et mon oreille afin que je puisse mettre mes chaussettes.

« Alors tu as accepté de lui montrer ? »

« Non. Je lui ai dit que si Emmett me le demandait, alors je lui montrerais vu qu'il était directement concerné. Et que je ne voulais plus qu'elle m'appelle. »

« Tu penses qu'il va te le demander ? » J'y réfléchis pendant un moment. Honnêtement, je n'en étais pas sûre. Il avait semblé me croire hier, mais depuis que j'avais déménagé assez soudainement, je n'avais pas vraiment vu Emmett depuis le jour où nous avions rompu. Jusqu'à ce voyage, en tout cas. Alors je n'avais aucune idée d'à quel point il voudrait la garder heureuse. Quand j'exprimai toutes ces pensées à Edward, il soupira doucement. « Eh bien, je suppose que je vais les prendre avec moi au boulot aujourd'hui. Comme ça je pourrais te les faxer si tu en as besoin. » Le document avait rejoint la reliure, et était maintenant en toute sécurité dans un porte-revue avec toutes les lettres que j'avais écrites à Edward. Quand il me l'avait montré après que j'eus emménagé à Chicago, j'avais été choquée. Je veux dire, ouais, quand je lui avais montré la classe de Madame Cope il m'avait dit qu'il les avait toujours, mais j'avais pensé que ce serait plus comme une boîte à chaussures, comme j'avais gardé ses lettres pendant toutes ces années. Quand j'avais vu son petit sanctuaire qui m'était dédié, je m'étais sentie un peu maladroite, flattée qu'il ait gardé mes lettres en sécurité et peut-être un peu gênée de la façon dont j'avais gardé les siennes. Mais, j'étais passé au-dessus. Et quand je lui avais demandé ce que nous devrions faire du résultat de paternité, il avait suggéré de l'ajouter au porte-revue vu que c'était une part importante de notre relation.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit nécessaire, » lui dis-je, réalisant tardivement que j'étais restée silencieuse pendant un moment après sa suggestion de prendre la lettre avec lui au travail.

« C'est bon, Bella. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais y faire attention. Et s'il te le demande, je veux que tu sois préparée. »

« Très bien » acceptai-je à contrecœur. Avant qu'il mentionne de _le garder en sécurité_ je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point ce bout de papier de format standard signifiait pour moi. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'avais dit au petit Harry, le fait que pendant plusieurs mois je n'avais pas su qui était son père, mais que ça signifiait encore beaucoup pour moi. Mes pensées s'arrêtèrent quand je me rendis compte à quoi je pensais. Je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps pour parler à Edward avant de devoir me préparer pour rejoindre Jacob pour aller au bureau, mais je voulais le dire. « Alors, ton grand-père s'appelait Harold ? » demandai-je, sachant que j'avais raison, ma mémoire n'était pas si mauvaise.

« Oui, » confirma-t-il.

« Est-ce que les gens l'appelaient Harry ? »

« Ses amis oui. Pourquoi, à quoi tu penses ? »

« Eh bien, Harry pourrait être un surnom pour quelque chose d'autre que Harold. Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'Harrison ? C'est assez similaire à Harold pour encore compter l'appeler comme ton grand-père ? »

Il y eut une pause à l'autre bout de la ligne. J'attendis avec impatience alors qu'Edward pensait à ma suggestion. Je pouvais presque entendre les engrenages tourner dans sa tête. Bien que ça ne faisait probablement que dix secondes, j'avais l'impression que ça durait une éternité. Finalement, il dit, « Je pense que c'est parfait. » Sa voix était basse et presque... respectueuse.

Je ne pus empêcher le sourire sur mon visage. « Je trouve aussi. »

« Mais gardons le secret, au moins pendant un moment. Le prénom je veux dire. »

« D'accord, » dis-je en souriant toujours. Ça faisait du bien d'avoir choisi le prénom. Maintenant, je devais juste entrer en contact avec Esmée et commencer à décorer la chambre. Nous avions eu nos traditionnels repas du dimanche avec elle à plusieurs reprises depuis que nous connaissions le sexe, alors nous avions divulgué cette information. La dernière fois, ils nous avaient demandé si nous avions déjà choisi un prénom, et nous avions été honnêtes avec eux en leur disant que non. Ça allait être difficile de garder le secret maintenant que nous avions décidé, mais j'aimais l'idée de ne rien dire à personne pour le moment. Je regardai le réveil sur la table. 7:44. « Merde ! Je dois y aller, » dis-je en m'excusant. « Je suis censée retrouver Jake dans une minute. » Je mis rapidement mes chaussures et me précipitai vers la porte. Je faillis tomber, mais me rattrapai juste à temps, et fermai la porte derrière moi.

Entendant le tumulte, Edward rit doucement. « Je vais te laisser. J'ai un rendez-vous de toute façon. On se parle ce soir ? »

« Ouais, » dis-je, un peu essoufflée.

« Je t'aime. Et Harrison. » J'adorai entendre le prénom sortir de ses lèvres. C'était vraiment la modernisation parfaite du prénom de son grand-père.

« On t'aime aussi. » Ma voix se transforma en cri à la fin de ma phrase quand le bébé donna un coup, comme s'il pouvait entendre son père au téléphone.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« Mon 'on' était véridique. C'est comme s'il savait que je te parle. Toute la journée au travail, je ne le sens pas du tout, mais dès que tu es en ligne, il devient fou. »

« J'aurais aimé être là. Ou que tu sois là. »

« On sera de nouveau ensemble demain. »

« Je sais. Tu me manques tellement. »

« Tu me manques aussi. »

Je savais qu'après cette longue conversation, j'étais maintenant officiellement en retard, alors autant que je détestais ça, je dus mettre fin à l'appel. « Je dois y aller. » Ma voix était basse, triste.

« Ouais moi aussi. » Son ton ressemblait au mien.

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Je savais que si je ne raccrochais pas maintenant, ce serait encore plus difficile dans deux minutes, alors je pris l'initiative et le fis. Mais je me sentis étrangement vide avec la fin de cet appel. Mais comme pour me rappeler que je n'étais pas seule, le bébé, _Harrison,_ me rappelai-je à moi-même, bougea. Je souris et caressai mon ventre.

**~ * PPT * ~**

Mercredi soir après le travail, j'étais prête pour voir Edward. Ça avait été un début de semaine éprouvant, mais nous avions tout terminé sauf les comparutions devant le tribunal pour l'appel du Docteur Gerandy. La veille de Thanksgiving, je fus heureuse d'avoir la nouvelle que je n'étais pas obligée de venir la semaine prochaine, l'équipe de Seattle allait prendre la relève. Je me demandai pourquoi j'avais dû venir pendant trois jours, si ça avait vraiment été nécessaire, mais je n'étais pas du genre à faire des vagues. J'étais allée où je devais aller, fait mon travail, et c'était tout.

Mais la semaine n'avait pas du tout était mauvaise. J'avais appelé Alice mardi, pour lui dire que j'étais en ville pour le travail et que j'allais passer les vacances chez mes parents. Quand je lui avais demandé si elle voulait qu'on dîne ensemble, elle avait crié haut et fort. « Bien sûr que je veux dîner avec toi Bella ! » Parfois j'aurais aimé que l'énergie d'Alice soit contagieuse. Elle en avait toujours tellement eu, et j'en avais si peu, surtout ces jours-ci. Mais malgré tout ça, j'étais contente d'avoir du temps pour la voir. Ça me rendait vraiment impatiente de faire Noël à la maison, avec tous les gens que j'aimais, voire plus.

Je n'avais pas vraiment hâte de conduire jusqu'à Forks ce soir, mais c'était le plus censé. Edward arrivait assez tard après avoir travaillé une demi-journée, puis nous avions quatre heures de route jusqu'à chez mes parents. Si je devais préparer le repas de Thanksgiving, je devais être là avant midi. Mais ça allait être un trajet plus agréable que la dernière fois, parce que nous avions une voiture de location au lieu de mon vieux pick-up. Peu importe combien j'aimais ma voiture, je ne pouvais nier le confort d'une jolie Audi ou quelque chose du genre.

Vu que je n'avais pas de voiture ici, Edward m'avait assuré que ça ne le dérangeait pas de louer une voiture et de me rejoindre à l'hôtel. Comme j'avais travaillé trois jours, le bureau payait la chambre jusqu'à jeudi, même si je leur avais dit que je partais mercredi soir. C'était agréable de ne pas avoir à se soucier de se demander où aller entre le moment où j'étais sortie du travail et le moment où Edward arriverait. Alors, dès que le chauffeur nous déposa Jake et moi à l'hôtel et que nous nous eûmes fait nos adieux, j'entrai dans ma chambre et m'écroulai sur le lit.

La prochaine chose que je sus, fut que mon téléphone sonnait. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux et réussis à lire le nom d'Edward sur l'identification de l'appelant (me souvenant de la promesse que je m'étais faite) avant de répondre. « Allô ? » Ma voix était encore ensommeillée.

« Hey, mon amour. Je suis en bas. Pour des raisons de sécurité, ils ne veulent pas me donner une clé, alors j'ai besoin que tu viennes me rejoindre. Ensuite je t'aiderai avec tes bagages et on pourra y aller. »

« D'accord. J'arrive tout de suite. » Je me dirigeai vers la minuscule salle de bain et me passai de l'eau froide sur le visage, puis je m'assurai que j'avais ma clé et descendis pour récupérer Edward. Malgré mon manque de sommeil, mon cœur fit un bond quand je le vis, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me précipiter vers lui, enroulant mes bras autour de son cou et recouvrant son visage de baisers.

Il sourit à ma réaction. « Bonjour à toi aussi. »

« Tu m'as tellement manqué. »

« Tu m'as manquée aussi. Je suis si content d'être ici avec toi. »

« Moi aussi. Viens. » J'attrapai sa main et le tirai vers l'ascenseur. Dès que nous fûmes en sécurité dans la petite cabine, ce fut comme si tout était permis. Mes mains étaient partout sur lui, et nos bouches ne se quittèrent jamais. C'était fabuleux. Lorsque l'ascenseur sonna, nous trébuchâmes, riant toujours et nous embrassant comme des gamins de dix-sept ans qui étaient sur le point de faire quelque chose de dégoûtant le soir du bal de promo.

Une fois que nous fûmes dans ma chambre d'hôtel avec la porte fermée derrière nous, Edward me regarda et me demanda d'une voix rauque, « A quelle heure tes parents nous attendent ce soir ? »

« Ils ne nous attendent pas. Ils savent qu'on va arriver tard, alors ma mère a promis de laisser la porte ouverte. »

« C'est la meilleure des nouvelles que j'ai entendue aujourd'hui. »

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, ils sont à nouveau ensemble, et prêts à fêter Thanksgiving :)<em>

_Tout s'est plutôt bien passé, sauf l'épisode Rosalie en mode garce!_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis^^_

_Bonne soirée!_

_A bientôt!_

_xoxo_


	33. Thanksgiving à Forks

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonsoir Bonsoir! Comment vous allez?  
><em>

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori^^._

_**TinkerBelle:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Rosalie n'a aucune raison de se comporter ainsi, c'est elle qui est en faute à la base et non Bella. xoxo_

_**ousna:** Merci pour ta review. On est toutes d'accord pour dire que Rosalie est une garce lol. Bisous :)_

_**nana10:** Merci pour ta review. Ne t'inquiète pas, Edward toujours en parfait protecteur, va s'occuper de Rosalie :P xoxo_

_**aussidagility:** Merci pour ta review :) C'est un mal pour un bien, Emmett se retrouve avec la harpie et Bella avec Edward, j'aurais pas pu demander mieux XD_

_Et un grand merci à ma bêta, Missleez :)_

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 33 : Thanksgiving à Forks<span>

**Bella**

Une heure plus tard, allongée dans les bras d'Edward dans le lit de ma chambre d'hôtel, je sentais le bonheur post-coïtale me traverser. Je ne voulais pas être ailleurs. Tant que je vivrais, je ne voulais plus jamais être avec quelqu'un d'autre, ou loin d'Edward. Plus jamais. C'était quoi la phrase ? _L'absence rend le cœur plus affectueux ?_ Ça avait définitivement été le cas pour moi cette semaine.

Je savais aussi qu'Edward s'inquiétait de la façon dont je pourrais réagir à une demande en mariage, et c'était pourquoi il se retenait, mais j'étais prête. Je savais qu'au moment où il poserait la question, je serai prête, et je lui dirai 'oui' immédiatement. Je voulais me marier avec lui, et élever cet enfant, _notre fils_, ensemble. Je savais que le mariage n'était pas nécessairement une condition préalable pour ça, mais en voyant la façon dont mes parents et ceux d'Edward se comportaient comme des jeunes mariés, je voulais ça, aussi. Je voulais donner à Harrison l'exemple que j'avais eu en grandissant : des parents qui s'aimaient et qui étaient prêts à faire n'importe quoi l'un pour l'autre, des parents qui étaient dévoués l'un à l'autre de toutes les façons humainement possible, légalement ou pas. Allongée là, avec ces pensées à l'esprit, je ne voulais rien d'autre que de lui demander ses projets pour ça. Mais je tins ma langue. Je savais qu'il avait des plans pour la demande parfaite, et je ne voulais pas lui gâcher ça. J'espérais juste qu'il n'attendrait pas trop longtemps.

Je fus tirée de mes pensées par Edward qui m'embrassait sur la tempe. « On devrait se laver et y aller, bébé, » dit-il doucement.

« Ouais, d'accord, » acquiesçai-je à contrecœur en m'extrayant de son étreinte. Nous nous tînmes la main jusqu'à la salle de bain et nous douchâmes ensemble pour la deuxième fois depuis ces quatre-vingt-dix dernières minutes. _Bien sûr, il n'y a pas plus de choses à laver que la première fois._ Edward mouillé était un spectacle à voir. J'étais sur le point de dire quelque chose sur à quel point j'aimais le voir comme ça, mais il me coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« Tu es tellement belle, » dit-il en me regardant de haut en bas, puis il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et me caressa le bas du dos avant de poser une main sur mon ventre. « Une petite partie de chacun de nous grandit en toi. C'est incroyable. Comme un miracle. »

Je me souvins d'avoir eu des pensées similaires dans le passé, et je lui dis. « Je le ressens comme ça aussi. Enfin, pour le miracle. Je pense que tu es un peu biaisé sur tout le truc de la beauté. »

Il rit. Nous nous lavâmes, puis sortîmes, nous séchâmes et nous habillâmes. Ça aurait été plus facile si j'avais pu me passer de ma valise pour le voyage, mais ce n'était pas raisonnable avec les tissus délicats de mes vêtements de travail, alors j'avais dû les accrocher. Malgré ça, nous remballâmes tout très rapidement et nous fûmes bientôt dans la voiture de location d'Edward, en route pour Forks.

**~ * PPT * ~**

Le trajet jusqu'à ma ville natale fut calme vu qu'il était tard. Même le ferry était presque vide car il était près de minuit au moment où nous arrivâmes. Bien sûr, ça ne fit pas allait le bateau plus vite malheureusement. Il fallut beaucoup de temps, et nous n'avions même pas l'avantage de la lumière du jour pour profiter de la vue. Mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance sur le long terme. Le truc important c'était que nous étions là, ensemble, et que nous allions voir mes parents pour Thanksgiving.

_Thanksgiving._

Une pensée horrible me frappa. J'espérais que ma mère avait pensé à acheter les ingrédients pour le dîner. Et à décongeler la dinde. _Oh ma parole, j'espère qu'elle a pensé à sortir la dinde du congélateur et de la mettre dans le réfrigérateur._ J'aurais dû l'appeler lundi pour lui rappeler. Mais j'avais tellement été débordée par la soudaineté du voyage et par le travail en lui-même que j'avais complètement oublié.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon amour ? » La voix d'Edward me sortit de mes pensées. Je suppose que mon inquiétude s'était vue dans mon expression.

« Rien, » mentis-je.

« Bella. Vraiment. On n'a pas dépassé ce stade ? Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de me bouleverser. Je veux juste faire ce que je peux pour t'aider. »

Je lui souris. Il avait raison. « Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour aider. J'étais juste inquiète que ma mère ait oublié soit d'acheter la nourriture pour demain, ou qu'elle ait laissé la dinde dans le congélateur, ce qui la rendrait inutile. »

« Elle est vraiment si mauvaise ? Je veux dire, je sais que tu as souvent mentionné ce genre de choses, mais je n'ai jamais rien vu qui indique que ta mère est aussi étourdie que tu le dis. »

Je plissai les yeux vers lui et le regardai très sérieusement. Nous étions encore sur le ferry, alors il put se concentrer sur moi quelques minutes de plus. « Combien de fois tu as rencontré ma mère en tout, trois fois ? » Il hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. « Et juste pour clarifier, elle n'a été en charge de choses qu'une de ces fois, pas vrai ? » Un autre hochement de tête alors que nous nous souvenions des trois fois où il avait rencontré Renée. La première avait été à mon mariage annulé, la seconde avait été quand nous avions dit à mes parents que nous allions avoir un bébé, et ensuite quand elle était venue nous rendre visite à l'appartement. « Tu te rappelles de la fois où elle était responsable des trucs, non ? La seule fois où on a mangé pendant ce week-end là c'est quand j'ai cuisiné. »

« C'est vrai, » concéda-t-il, « mais être une piètre cuisinière n'est pas la même chose qu'être étourdie. Je suis sûr qu'elle s'est souvenue de décongeler la dinde de Thanksgiving. »

J'espérais qu'il avait raison, mais je ne me faisais pas de faux espoirs. Je secouai la tête, presque tristement, alors que j'étais presque sûre que j'allais avoir une catastrophe dans les mains demain.

La sonnerie du ferry retentit, indiquant que nous allions arriver. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Edward redémarra le moteur et nous fit sortir du bateau, puis nous continuâmes le voyage. Je n'arrivais pas à effacer la crainte que je ressentais en ce qui concernait la dinde que je savais être encore dans le congélateur (ou pire encore, même pas encore achetée), alors quand je repérai une épicerie ouverte vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, je demandai à Edward de se garer. « Tu es certaine pour ta mère ? » me questionna-t-il. « Je veux dire, vraiment, _personne_ ne peut être assez étourdie pour oublier le dîner de Thanksgiving, si ? »

« Malheureusement oui, c'est le cas. Je suis sûre qu'elle se trouve dans ta catégorie 'personne'. En fait, je te parie cinq dollars que j'ai raison. »

« Tu plaisantes ? »

« Non. »

« Très bien, je prends le pari, » convint-il en me tendant la main. Je la saisis et nous nous la serrâmes une fois.

« Les cinq dollars les plus faciles que j'aurais gagné, » lui dis-je. « D'ailleurs, même si par miracle elle s'en est souvenue, je te paierai. Mais ça ne fait pas de mal d'avoir de la nourriture en plus, juste au cas où. »

« Je suppose que c'est vrai, » répondit-il en riant.

Nous sortîmes de la voiture de location et je frissonnai. Il faisait _froid_ à la fin novembre. J'enroulai mes bras autour de moi, luttant pour réchauffer mon corps, même avec mon manteau de laine qui m'arrivait aux genoux et une écharpe assortie. Edward me rejoignit et passa un bras sur mes épaules, frottant mon bras avec sa main. La friction qu'il créait me réchauffa un peu, mais je tremblais encore et mes dents claquaient lorsque nous entrâmes dans le magasin et nous fûmes accueillis par une rafale d'air chaud. Je soupirai de soulagement à la chaleur soudaine.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va acheter ? » demanda Edward avant que nous avancions dans le magasin.

« Tout. Juste pour être sûre, » répondis-je.

« Très bien. On va avoir besoin de ça alors, » dit-il en agrippant la poignée de l'un des caddies et en le poussant dans le magasin.

Nous nous promenâmes dans les rayons, pas très méthodiques du tout avec notre approche de l'épicerie. J'essayai de réfléchir et de ne sélectionner que les choses dont nous avions besoin pour le dîner de Thanksgiving, et alors que nous montions et descendions dans les allées, il semblait qu'à chaque fois il y avait quelques choses dont j'aurais besoin.

Quand nous arrivâmes au rayon viande, je me rendis soudainement compte que même en faisant des achats ce soir, je ne pourrais pas faire cuire une dinde demain. Je fronçai les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Edward en s'arrêtant à côté de moi. Il poussait le caddie pour moi, et maintenant, voir mon expression perplexe, fut tout ce qui l'inquiéta. J'aimais ça chez lui, il s'inquiétait toujours pour moi, et il se souciait tellement de la moindre petite chose. Je me demandais pendant une fraction de seconde si je me sentirai étouffée par ça. Non, et je décidais que je préférais être heureuse dans ma relation qu'irritée par les petites choses qu'il faisait, surtout quand elles étaient faites par amour pour moi.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance si j'achète une dinde ce soir, elle sera toujours congelée demain au moment de la cuisiner. »

Il rit. « Tu as raison, » concéda-t-il. « Je n'y avais pas pensé non plus. »

Je soupirai. « Ça va être un désastre, je le sais, » marmonnai-je.

« Ce sera seulement un désastre si tu le laisses en devenir un. Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement trouver une alternative à la dinde ? »

« Comme quoi ? » Ma voix était misérable.

« Eh bien, on pourrait voir s'ils ont des dindes fraîches. Si non, alors on peut faire autre chose. Du jambon peut-être. Ou quelque chose de complètement non traditionnelle. »

Je le regardai de façon spéculative. Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir quelque chose de 'non traditionnelle'. C'était Thanksgiving, bordel de merde. Les vacances criaient la tradition. Je pourrais faire du jambon, mais je n'allais pas faire du pain de viande ou quelque chose du genre. C'était juste mal. « Je vais t'accorder le jambon, mais je ne ferai pas moins traditionnel que ça. »

« Très bien, » rit-il en commençant à pousser à nouveau. Nous fîmes notre chemin jusqu'au fond du magasin, trouvâmes les produits frais, et sélectionnâmes un jambon.

J'étais fatiguée et à peu près certaine d'avoir choisi tout ce dont j'aurais besoin pour cuisiner un repas de fête adéquate, même si ce n'était pas parfait. « Allons-y, » dis-je, la fatigue évidente dans ma voix, même pour moi.

« Tu es sûre que tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? »

« Je pense que oui. Peu importe, je suis trop fatiguée pour réfléchir. »

« Très bien. Bon, en supposant que tu aies besoin de tout ça... »

Je l'interrompis. « On en aura besoin. Fais-moi confiance. »

« D'accord. Mais si demain en commençant à cuisiner tu constates que tu as oublié quelque chose, dis-le moi d'accord ? Je suis à ton service ce week-end. Tout ce dont tu as besoin, je ferai en sorte que tu l'aies. »

« Tu as déjà été à Forks, non ? »

Un flash de confusion traversa ses superbes traits. « Ouais pourquoi ? » Sa voix égalait son expression.

« C'est une petite ville traditionnelle. Rien ne sera ouvert le jour de Thanksgiving. »

Il rit, toutes traces de confusion disparues. « Je croyais que tu avais vécu dans une grande ville toute ta vie. »

« Tu vois ? Ça fait bien trop longtemps. » Nous rîmes ensemble. « Les magasins en ville ne ferment jamais, » dit-il pour expliquer son commentaire 'vivre en ville'.

« Mais tu ne vis plus dans une grande ville maintenant, » lui rappelai-je.

« C'est vrai. Et j'aime ma vie d'aujourd'hui plus que jamais. »

« Moi aussi, » murmurai-je, appuyée contre lui.

Nous payâmes les courses et reprîmes notre trajet jusqu'à chez mes parents. Nous arrivâmes juste un peu après trois heures du matin. Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de la dernière fois où j'étais restée debout si tard, et j'étais contente que la porte soit restée ouverte, tout comme elle était censée l'être. Edward porta les sacs de courses dans la maison, et ensemble, nous mîmes les denrées périssables dans le réfrigérateur, mais laissâmes le reste des sacs sur le sol de la cuisine. Puis nous gravîmes silencieusement l'escalier jusqu'au deuxième étage et tombâmes dans le lit de mon ancienne chambre, sans même prendre la peine de nous mettre en pyjama.

**~ * PPT * ~**

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin pas sûre de savoir si j'étais plus fatiguée que je ne l'étais quand je m'étais endormie. Je ne me sentais pas bien, c'était certain. Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas la journée pour se sentir mal. Je parvins à ouvrir les yeux, et regardai autour de moi, essayant de trouver une horloge. _Où suis-je ? Oh ouais, chez Maman et Papa._ Et c'était Thanksgiving. Et je devais cuisiner. Je soupirai, n'ayant pas du tout hâte à la perspective de préparer le repas en me sentant comme ça. Je ne savais pas ce qui n'allait pas, je savais juste que je ne me sentais pas bien. Je roulai et m'assis sur le lit, posant mes pieds au sol. Je regardai par-dessus mon épaule et fut réconfortée de voir Edward allongé là, toujours endormi, portant toujours son jean, au-dessus des couvertures. Seul son torse bougeait au rythme de sa respiration inconsciente. Le voir là, si innocent et jeune, me fit sourire, et même si j'étais impatiente de passer du temps avec mes parents, j'étais encore plus impatiente de passer les vacances avec Edward. C'était nos premières vacances en famille, et maintenant plus que jamais, je voulais les rendre mémorables pour lui, pour nous. Je repoussai mes sentiments de... malaise, c'était la meilleure façon de les décrire, et me levai du lit, j'attrapai des vêtements propres dans ma valise et les déposai dans la salle de bain en descendant pour voir mes parents.

Ils étaient assis à la table de la cuisine, buvant du café et discutant, quand j'entrai dans la pièce. « Bonjour, » les saluai-je.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et ma mère m'enlaça en premier, suivi d'un câlin de côté à un bras par mon père. « Oh, je suis si contente que vous l'ayez fait, Bella, ma chérie, » s'enthousiasma ma mère. « Où est Edward ? Il est là aussi, pas vrai ? »

« Oui Maman, il est là. On est arrivé très tard hier soir. J'avais tellement peur que tu aies oublié les ingrédients pour Thanksgiving qu'on s'est arrêté à l'épicerie en venant ici. »

Les yeux de ma mère s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. « Les... Thanksgiving... Oh, je savais que j'avais oublié quelque chose ! » gémit-elle. Puis elle se tourna vers mon père et le frappa sur le torse. Je me souvins de la façon dont j'avais fait la même chose à Edward quelques jours auparavant, quand il avait dit qu'il trouvait que Jake était attirant. « Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas rappelé ? » l'accusa-t-elle.

« Hey, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je fais des heures supplémentaires depuis deux semaines. Tu le sais. Mon adjoint est parti, et jusqu'à ce qu'on le remplace, j'ai très peu de temps libre. Franchement, c'est un miracle que j'ai pu avoir ma journée. »

« Tu as raison, je suis désolée, » s'excusa ma mère. Elle se tourna vers moi. « C'est une bonne chose que tu tiennes de ton père, » rit-elle, et j'étais contente d'avoir fait confiance dans ma connaissance de ma mère plus que la notion d'Edward que personne ne pourrait être assez étourdi pour oublier le dîner de Thanksgiving. Sans mentionner le fait que dès qu'il se réveillerait, je serai plus riche de cinq dollars. Les coins de ma bouche se relevèrent quand je me souvins du pari. « Qu'est-ce qui est si amusant ? »

« Edward ne pensait pas qu'il était possible que quelqu'un oublie d'acheter les ingrédients pour le dîner de Thanksgiving, » lui dis-je. Nous nous mîmes à rire tous les trois.

« Il a rencontré ta mère ? » demanda mon père.

« Je sais, c'est vrai, non ? Eh bien, on a fait un petit pari hier soir, et il semblerait que j'ai gagné. »

« Tu as parié contre moi ? » Ma mère feignit l'indignation.

« Je te connais, » fut ma seule réponse.

« Très bien, très bien. Je suis plutôt mauvaise, hm ? »

« Tu es la reine de la désorganisation et de l'oubli. Mais je t'aime quand même, » lui dis-je. « Alors, vu que je n'ai pas non plus pensé à te le rappeler à temps, il n'y a pas de temps pour traiter avec une dinde congelée, alors j'ai acheté un jambon. J'espère que c'est bon. Autre que ça, on aura le repas traditionnel, d'accord ? »

Mes parents hochèrent la tête, ce qui fut une bonne chose, car comme je l'avais dit, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autre choix. Je me détournai d'eux et commençai à déballer les sacs de courses qu'Edward et moi avions laissé au sol hier soir. « Comment vous avez fait pour ne pas remarquer ces sacs, au fait ? » demandai-je par-dessus mon épaule.

« Je les ai vus tu sais, mais je n'ai pas regardé dedans parce que je n'étais pas sûre s'ils contenaient quelque chose que je devais voir ou pas, et je ne voulais pas être indiscrète, alors j'ai juste décidé de les laisser là pour que tu les déballes ce matin ou pour que tu me dises ce que tu voulais en faire. » Je pouvais entendre la contemplation dans sa voix. « Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai oublié le repas de Thanksgiving. »

Je regardai la table, vers mon père cette fois, lui posant silencieusement la même question. « Je ne sais pas Bells. J'ai juste supposé que les trucs du dîner étaient quelque chose que ta mère achèterait. Heures supplémentaires, tu te souviens ? » offrit-il comme moyen de défense. Je leur souris tout en commençant à vider les sacs.

Quand tout fut posé sur les comptoirs et organisé dans l'ordre où j'en aurais besoin, je devais me mettre au travail. Je commençai par couper des morceaux dans le jambon à intervalles réguliers, puis je le garnis de rondelles d'ananas. Je plaçai le tout dans un plat à rôtir et le mis de côté, puis j'épluchai et hachai les pommes de terre et ensuite les carottes. Ma mère aida en lavant tous les légumes et en coupant les bouts des haricots verts. J'avais acheté des dattes, des biscuits sablés et une tarte à la citrouille à la boulangerie de l'épicerie et les ingrédients pour faire de la crème fouettée (que je fouetterai plus tard), tout en faisant une purée de pommes de terre à l'ail une fois qu'elles seraient cuites. Mon père et Edward aimaient vraiment que leurs pommes de terre soient comme ça. Honnêtement, moi aussi. Une purée de pommes de terre à l'ail, bien faite, était un truc de la beauté.

Une heure plus tard, tout était prêt et prêt à cuire. Je me sentais officiellement dégoûtante, vu que j'avais dormi dans les mêmes vêtements que je portais, j'avais voulu dire bonjour à mes parents et leur faire un gros câlin parce que je n'avais pas pu attendre de les revoir puis de m'échapper pour prendre une douche avant de commencer à préparer le dîner mais j'avais oublié. _Je suppose que je tiens un peu de Renée après tout._ Je me souris. Je m'excusai et me dirigeai vers les escaliers. Vu qu'Edward n'était pas encore descendu, je m'étais presque attendue à le voir allongé sur le lit, toujours endormi. Mais quand j'arrivai en haut des escaliers, je sus que ce n'était pas le cas. Je pouvais entendre la douche couler. Je souris à nouveau, et ouvris la porte de la salle de bain.

« Waouh, waouh, waouh, c'est occupé ! » dit la voix surprise d'Edward de derrière le rideau de douche jaune.

« C'est bon, » ris-je, « ce n'est que moi. » Je retirai déjà mes vêtements.

Son visage humide et ses cheveux plaqués en arrière passèrent du côté du rideau. « Hey toi. Tu m'as manquée ce matin. »

« Il n'y avait aucune raison de te réveiller. Ça a été une nuit courte. » Je baillai involontairement, ce qui prouva mes dires. Je m'approchai de la douche et poussai le rideau puis je grimpai dedans. Edward avait pratiquement terminé de se laver au moment où je le rejoignis, alors il s'écarta du jet et me laissa me laver.

Une fois que nous fûmes vêtus de vêtements propres, nous déposâmes les sales dans le même sac que j'avais utilisé pour le linge sale toute la semaine, puis nous descendîmes les escaliers pour saluer mes parents à nouveau. Edward, et mes parents discutèrent et rattrapèrent le temps perdu pendant que je cuisinais. Je n'écoutai pas vraiment leur conversation, mon esprit se retrouva à dériver sur la discussion que j'avais eue avec Rosalie. J'avais toujours du mal à lui donner du sens. Premièrement, pourquoi elle avait pensé que c'était un plan d'action acceptable de m'appeler ? Je savais ce qu'elle avait dit, qu'elle était toujours avec Emmett, et honnêtement, j'étais contente pour eux, et elle craignait que je vienne le voir plus tard. Pourquoi ? Un droit de visite ? Je ne l'aurais jamais forcé à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas. Une pension alimentaire ? Je n'avais pas besoin de son argent. Comme Edward l'avait dit, même sans son héritage, nous gagnions suffisamment. Et nous débutions encore dans nos carrières. Nos revenus allaient augmenter dans les prochaines années. Mais ensuite la voix stridente de Rosalie, celle dans le téléphone, et pas celle amicale de la sœur d'Alice, me chuchota à l'oreille. _Tu n'as peut-être pas besoin de l'argent d'Emmett pour le moment, mais ce sera le cas quand Edward te laissera tomber. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, je veux dire, Emmett a vu clair._

Tout devint noir.

**~ * PPT * ~**

**Edward**

J'avais été choqué quand la porte de la salle de bain s'était ouverte pendant ma douche, mais heureux de voir que c'était Bella. Il n'y avait rien de sexuel dans cette douche commune, mais c'était agréable d'une manière différente. J'aimais que les choses n'étaient pas toujours d'avoir des relations sexuelles entre nous, bien sûr, j'aimais ces moments-là aussi, mais j'appréciais tout autant les moments comme ça, quand nous pouvions être ensemble, à se toucher ou pas. Il y avait un lien plus profond entre nous maintenant, un niveau de confort qui me faisait vraiment me sentir en sécurité. Nous nous séchâmes et nous habillâmes après ça, moi dans un jean et un t-shirt rouge, elle dans un pantalon de yoga et un de ses t-shirts, un Henley bleu à longues manches que j'adorais sur elle, que j'avais emballé pour elle quatre jours plus tôt. Je me retrouvai étrangement déçu qu'elle ne porte pas un de mes t-shirts, mais je décidai rapidement que c'était ridicule. Elle avait ses propres vêtements pour une raison. Elle choisit de rester en chaussettes ce matin, affirmant qu'elle n'allait aller nulle part de toute façon, alors elles ne seraient pas nécessaires. Mais je me sentais mal à l'aise de marcher pieds nus dans la maison d'autrui, alors j'enfilai rapidement mes chaussettes et mes chaussures pour la journée, puis nous descendîmes.

Je demandai à Bella si elle avait besoin ou si elle voulait que je l'aide avant d'arriver à la cuisine où ses parents étaient assis, buvant une tasse de café. Elle me dit non, qu'elle se débrouillerait bien. Alors je me versai ma propre tasse de café et portai la tasse jusqu'à la table où Charlie et Renée étaient assis. « Bonjour Edward, » dit joyeusement Renée.

« Bonjour Renée. Chef, » dis-je en leur faisant un signe de tête.

« Tu ne vas pas t'éloigner si facilement, » réprimanda Renée en se levant de sa chaise et en me tirant dans une étreinte. Je souris, et vu que je n'étais pas encore assis, je lui retournai facilement le geste. Elle me rappelait beaucoup ma mère, et j'adorais ça. Bella faisait face au comptoir, ayant l'air plutôt distraite. Je me demandai ce qui lui traversait l'esprit, mais je n'y pensai pas trop. Une fois que Renée me relâcha, nous prîmes nos chaises respectives et je tendis la main à Charlie. Il la saisit avec fermeté, mais sans intention de nuire. Je pouvais dire que c'était juste sa poignée de main normale, il était fort pour essentiellement les mêmes raisons que Jasper : son travail l'exigeait.

« Alors Edward, comment se passe le... fait d'être docteur ? » demanda Charlie.

« C'est bien. J'adore mon travail. Quelque chose de nouveau tous les jours. »

La conversation n'eut aucune chance de progresser après ça. Nous fûmes interrompus par un fort bruit sourd, et je regardai pour voir Bella tomber au sol devant le comptoir où elle se tenait. Je sentis la panique envahir ma poitrine, mais la repoussai, préférant me mettre en mode médecin. Ce fut presque douloureux à faire, mais je la regardais moins comme l'amour de ma vie et la mère de notre futur enfant à ce moment, et plus comme une patiente. Renée et Charlie se regardaient avec horreur, mais étaient incapables de bouger. Je me précipitai vers Bella, vérifiant son pouls (qui était rapide), et touchai sa poitrine pour sentir sa respiration. Heureusement, je pus la sentir.

« On doit l'emmener à l'hôpital. Je pense qu'elle ira bien, mais je ne peux pas établir un diagnostique sur le sol de la cuisine. »

Je pense que le mot hôpital les fit bouger. Ils coururent, cherchant leurs chaussures et leurs manteaux alors que je prenais Bella dans mes bras, comme une mariée. J'ajustai son poids afin qu'elle soit appuyée contre mon torse, et sortis jusqu'à la voiture de location, puis je grimpai sur la banquette arrière avec elle toujours bercée contre moi. Charlie et Renée étaient derrière moi, et ne me posèrent même pas de questions sur ma décision de monter dans ma voiture, ou pourquoi j'étais monté à l'arrière. Ils montèrent simplement à l'avant, avec Charlie au volant. Je fouillai dans ma poche et sortis la clé, lui tendant rapidement, et peu de temps après l'évanouissement de Bella, nous étions en chemin vers l'hôpital le plus proche.

* * *

><p><em>Beaucoup de stress pour Bella. Les paroles de Rosalie l'ont beaucoup plus affectée qu'on ne l'aurait cru.<em>

_On dirait bien qu'ils vont passer Thanksgiving à l'hôpital._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :)_

_Bonne soirée et bon week-end!_

_A bientôt!_

_xoxo_


	34. Pas tout à fait familial

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Coucou! Comment ça va?  
><em>

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori :)_

_**vanina63; aussidagility** et **nana10:** Merci pour vos reviews les filles^^ xoxo_

_Et un grand merci à ma bêta, Missleez._

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 34 : Pas tout à fait familial<span>

**Edward**

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital fut terrifiant et j'aurais voulu rejeter la faute sur la conduite de Charlie, mais c'était bien pire, Bella ne reprit jamais conscience. J'étais reconnaissant qu'il y ait un hôpital à Forks et que nous ne dûmes pas nous rendre dans une plus grande ville. Je passai les portes des urgences en portant Bella, Renée était juste derrière moi. Charlie gara la voiture et passa les portes en courant quelques minutes plus tard.

Bella fut admise assez rapidement. Ils ne voulaient prendre aucun risque avec une femme enceinte inconsciente. Ils installèrent le monitoring autour de son ventre et suivirent attentivement à la fois Bella et Harrison. L'infirmière préleva trois échantillons de sang avant que Bella ne se réveille. C'était l'idée de Renée et elle était bonne. Je me souvins que Bella ne se sentait pas bien à la vue du sang, mais je ne pensais pas clairement. J'étais plus inquiet à propos de ce qui n'allait pas que pour la meilleure façon et le meilleur moment pour faire leurs tests.

Selon les moniteurs qu'ils avaient branché, tout semblait normal pour Bella et le bébé, outre le fait que Bella était toujours inexplicablement inconsciente. Charlie s'avéra n'être pas très bon dans ce genre de situation, il était autant bouleversé que moi, faisant des allers et venus et murmurant toutes ses craintes sur ce qui pourrait arriver à Bella et au bébé, ainsi que ses regrets, ce qui je devais l'admettre n'aidait pas à apaiser notre préoccupation. Alors quand Renée essaya de le convaincre d'aller à la cafétéria de l'hôpital pour prendre un café et un peu de nourriture (apparemment ils n'avaient pas pris de petit-déjeuner, gardant de la place pour le dîner de Thanksgiving), je fus complètement d'accord, les encourageant à y aller. Vu que Bella était inconsciente, Charlie accepta d'y aller comme ils ne pouvaient rien faire dans la chambre. Je promis de les appeler dès que Bella serait réveillée.

Une demi-heure plus tard, rien ne s'était produit. Je n'avais pas quitté ses côtés depuis l'incident, et je regardai attentivement les moniteurs, mais je n'avais toujours pas trouvé d'explication raisonnable pour son état. Selon son récent check-up avec le Docteur Snow, Bella et Harry se portaient bien et les moniteurs d'aujourd'hui étaient compatibles avec ce point de vue. _Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ Je passai à nouveau ma main dans mes cheveux, tirant sur les extrémités comme si ça pouvait apporter des réponses. _L'épuisement ?_ Je me demandai si c'était ça. _Peut-être qu'elle est fatiguée d'être restée éveillée la moitié de la nuit, ou le stress de son travail peut-être._ Je n'en serai pas sûr jusqu'à ce que les résultats sanguins reviennent, mais se pourrait-il que je sois à blâmer ? J'étais tellement égoïste, d'avoir satisfait mon besoin d'être avec elle pendant des heures, alors que de toute évidence elle était épuisée. Puis avoir conduit jusqu'ici si tard, au summum de son décalage horaire, d'avoir traversé le pays. Elle devait être tellement fatiguée par tout ça, en plus de porter mon enfant aussi. _Il faut que ça change. Je dois commencer à mieux prendre soin d'elle._ Je ne l'avais même pas aidé à faire la cuisine ce matin. J'aurais pu faire quelque chose pour aider, mais non, pendant qu'elle trimait, je dormais comme un bébé. « Oh Bella, je te promets que je vais mieux prendre soin de toi, s'il te plaît il faut que tu t'en sortes saine et sauve, » lui murmurai-je. Je plaçai ma tête entre mes mains, frustré et ennuyé par moi-même.

Un médecin entra ensuite dans sa chambre, une femme avec des cheveux roux flamboyants. Je lus le nom brodé sur sa blouse blanche : Docteur Victoria Forrest. « Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix amicale voir même trop gaie.

« Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr, » lui dis-je. « Je pense qu'elle a fait une hypoglycémie. Une seconde elle se tenait devant le comptoir en train de couper les légumes pour le repas de Thanksgiving, la seconde d'après elle était au sol. Honnêtement, c'était assez terrifiant. »

Le Docteur Forrest prit le dossier au pied du lit de Bella et l'examina avant de me regarder à nouveau. « Et qui êtes-vous exactement ? »

Je lui tendis la main. « Docteur Edward Cullen. Je suis le petit-ami de Bella et le père du bébé. » La rouquine me serra la main même si elle la regardait comme si c'était un morceau de détritus collé sur sa chaussure.

« Le petit-ami ? » précisa-t-elle. « Pas le mari ? » Toutes traces antérieures de convivialité dans sa voix avaient disparu.

« Non, Madame. »

« Hm, » songea-t-elle. « Eh bien, vous pouvez rester pendant les heures de visite, mais j'ai bien peur que seule la famille soit autorisée à rester au-delà de ça, et je ne vais pas pouvoir vous donner de détails sur la condition de Mademoiselle... » elle jeta à nouveau un œil au dossier, « Swan. A-t-elle de la famille ici ? »

Je la regardai avec ce que je pensais être une expression d'incrédulité absolue sur le visage. C'était ce que je ressentais. Ça se transforma rapidement en colère. J'_étais_ la famille de Bella. Elle portait mon enfant, à quel point deux personnes pourraient être plus liées ? _On devrait être mariés._ Je pris une profonde inspiration pour regagner mon sang-froid et dis, « Bien sûr. Ses parents sont là. »

« Bien. Ce ne sera pas un problème alors. » Elle écrivit quelque chose sur le dossier, se retourna et quitta la pièce.

Je restai là, fulminant, dans la chambre silencieuse. Mais je n'étais pas vraiment en colère contre l'hôpital quand j'y repensais. Nous avions les mêmes règles pour que les patients admis repartent chez eux à l'hôpital où je travaillais. Elles étaient faites pour la sécurité du patient, et je ne pouvais pas reprocher à cet hôpital d'appliquer les mêmes règles que j'utilisais. J'étais même d'accord avec ces règles. J'étais d'abord en colère contre moi-même d'être dans cette situation.

J'aurais dû l'épouser le week-end dernier dès que j'avais été sûr qu'elle était d'accord avec ça. Mais, ça n'aurait pas été juste envers ses parents. Je savais qu'ils voulaient la voir se marier. Ils avaient pensé avoir cette chance il y avait cinq mois, et les choses avaient volé en éclats. Je ne voulais pas les laisser en dehors des choses importantes de la vie de Bella. J'envisageai d'aller au palais de justice pour obtenir les documents nécessaires maintenant, et de prendre l'engagement dès qu'elle se réveillerait, mais ce n'était pas possible non plus. D'une part, j'étais pratiquement sûr qu'il y avait une période d'attente de trois jours à Washington. D'autre part, je ne voulais pas non plus laisser mes parents en dehors de ça, surtout ma mère. Ils voudraient assister à mon mariage. Je soupirai, toujours frustré par les choix que j'avais faits qui m'avaient conduit là. Mais penser à tout ça ne me fit pas me sentir mieux. Je me résignai au fait que j'allais devoir obéir au Docteur Forrest que je le veuille ou non.

Bella bougea dans son lit d'hôpital. Mes yeux se posèrent sur son visage, espérant qu'elle allait se réveiller. J'observai son visage attentivement, de ma place sur la chaise turquoise à côté d'elle, je lui pris sa main gauche, celle avec l'IV dessus. Le contact, bien que léger, sembla avoir un effet physique sur elle. Elle marmonna quelque chose d'incohérent, ça sonnait comme « Ne me quitte pas, » mais je n'en étais pas sûr, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement.

« Bella ? » Je savais que je devrais appeler l'infirmière pour qu'elle prenne ses signes vitaux si elle se réveillait, mais je me sentais un peu égoïste sur le moment. Je savais que j'étais qualifié pour prendre soin d'elle, alors je regardai à nouveau le papier du moniteur qui surveillait l'état de Bella et d'Harrison, et ils semblaient aller bien. Je pris alors la décision d'attendre quelques minutes avant d'appeler le personnel. Je n'allais pas attendre toute la journée ou quoi que ce soit, mais je voulais essayer de parler à Bella avant qu'elle soit bombardée par le personnel de soin.

Ses yeux marrons regardèrent dans les miens, et la seule émotion que je pus voir sur son visage fut la peur. Ce fut confirmé quand elle prit la parole. « Je suis où ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Sa voix était si faible que ça me brisa le cœur de l'entendre.

« Ça va aller. On était chez tes parents, et tu étais en train de préparer le repas de Thanksgiving. Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas d'aide, alors on a discuté à table. Et tu t'es évanouie. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui a provoqué ça. Une minute tu te tenais au comptoir en train de cuisiner, et la minute d'après tu étais affalée au sol. C'était terrifiant. Je ne pouvais pas faire un diagnostique sur le sol de la cuisine de tes parents alors on t'a emmenée à l'hôpital, c'est là que tu es maintenant. Je pense que tu es épuisée et que tu as besoin de nourriture, mais encore une fois, je voulais en être certain. »

Elle me regardait parler avec intérêt ou confusion, je ne pouvais pas le dire. « Et le bébé ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Il va bien. J'ai vérifié tes moniteurs et les siens, et tout semble bien. Ton médecin ne veut pas me parler directement vu qu'on n'est pas marié, mais c'est normal. » J'insistai sur les trois derniers mots comme un réconfort pour elle, quand j'avais dit que son médecin ne voulait pas me parler, son visage avait eu l'air horrifié. Je ne la blâmais pas, je ressentais la même chose. Mais c'était normal. Elle sembla se détendre un peu devant mon réconfort.

« Où sont mes parents ? »

« Ils sont allés à la cafétéria. Je leur ai dit que je les appellerai dès qu'on saurait quelque chose. Ce qu'on n'aura pas jusqu'à ce qu'un membre du personnel soit là. » Je dis cela comme un avertissement que j'allais appeler son infirmière, et elle ne dit rien d'autre en retour.

Je me levai, lui tenant toujours la main, et appuyai sur le bouton d'appel sur le lit de Bella. Elle posa sa main droite sur le haut de son ventre. « Oui ? » répondit une voix criarde.

« Elle est réveillée, » dis-je à la voix.

« Oh, très bien. J'arrive. » Il y eut un _clic _alors que le système s'éteignait. Comme promis, l'infirmière, dont le nom sur le badge était Tia, entra dans la pièce moins d'une minute plus tard. Elle était jeune, probablement pas plus âgée que Bella, et semblait assez sympa. « Comment vous vous sentez ? » demanda Tia en appuyant sur le bouton de la machine qui surveillait les signes vitaux de Bella pour commencer à prendre sa tension.

Bella la regarda, la fatigue gravée dans tous ses mouvements. « Je me sens mieux, mais encore faible, » dit-elle.

« Eh bien, c'est un bon début. Voyons voir... » Tia se tut, regardant l'horloge au mur. « Les plateaux repas vont être préparés assez vite, dans l'heure je suppose. Je vais faire en sorte qu'on vous en apporte un. Vous devez vous assurer de manger. Ça va aider pour votre énergie. Mais nous ne serons pas avec certitude ce qui se passe jusqu'à ce que nous ayons vos résultats sanguins. » Le visage de Bella blanchit. L'infirmière eut l'air inquiète. « Vous êtes sûre que vous vous sentez mieux ? »

« Elle n'aime pas la vue du sang, » expliquai-je à Tia. Puis je regardai Bella. « Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour. Ils t'ont fait une prise de sang pendant que tu dormais. » Je passai doucement mes doigts sur sa peau qui était entourée d'un bandage dans le creux de son coude. Je me souvins de quelque chose d'autre que j'avais fait à cet endroit la nuit précédente, à l'hôtel de Seattle. _Pas maintenant !_ Me réprimandai-je. Bella soupira et son visage reprit des couleurs.

« D'accord, » répondit Tia, n'ayant pas l'air très convaincue. « Bon, comme je l'ai dit, je vais faire en sorte qu'on vous apporte un peu de nourriture, et je vais faire savoir au Docteur Forrest que vous êtes réveillée. En attendant, détendez-vous. Votre tension est bonne, vous n'êtes apparemment pas stressée en ce moment, et, » elle regarda le moniteur du bébé, « votre bébé semble aller bien aussi. Je pense que le docteur va vouloir vous garder toute la nuit, juste pour être sûr, mais tant que les choses restent telles quelles, je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous deviez rester au-delà de la matinée de demain. Vous avez des questions ? »

« Euh, non, pas pour le moment, » dit Bella.

Tia se tourna vers moi. « Et vous ? »

« Non, merci. »

« Très bien. Une fois que j'aurais parlé au Docteur Forrest et qu'elle me laissera savoir si elle veut que vous ayez autre chose que le déjeuner et du repos, je vous tiendrai au courant. Sinon, je viendrai vous ausculter plus tard, Bella. » Tia nous sourit chaleureusement.

« Merci, » dit Bella. Tia lui sourit et quitta la pièce. Quand nous fûmes seuls à nouveau, elle tourna la tête vers moi. « Merci de leur avoir fait faire une prise de sang pendant que j'étais inconsciente. Je me serai encore évanouie si j'avais dû le faire maintenant. » Son visage blanchit à nouveau à cette seule pensée.

« Honnêtement, c'était l'idée de ta mère. Je ne peux même pas prendre un iota de crédit pour ça, » lui dis-je.

« Ma mère, » dit-elle. Ça aurait pu être une exclamation si elle s'était sentie mieux. « Et mon père. Tu peux les appeler ? »

« Oui bien sûr mon amour, j'aurais déjà dû le faire. » Je fis le tour du lit, où se trouvait le téléphone de la chambre. Cet hôpital avait une règle stricte _aucun portable_ dans les chambres des patients.

Je sortis le bout de papier sur lequel Charlie avait écrit son numéro de téléphone de ma poche, et composai les chiffres. Il répondit à la première sonnerie. « Elle est réveillée ? » m'accueillit-il.

« Oui, et elle demande à vous voir tous les deux, » l'informai-je.

« On arrive tout de suite. » Il raccrocha rapidement.

Je replaçai le téléphone sur son support et fis savoir à Bella qu'ils arrivaient. Je retournai sur la chaise en simili cuir et restai assis avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent, une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Renée savait probablement que je ne quitterai jamais le côté de Bella jusqu'à ce que cette crise soit terminée, alors elle me ramena gracieusement un énorme muffin aux raisins et un café. Je la remerciai pour ça et même si je voulais rester avec Bella jusqu'au moment où elle serait autorisée à sortir, ou jusqu'à ce que le Docteur Forrest me jette dehors, je savais que Charlie et Renée aurait aussi envie de passer du temps avec leur fille. C'était leur Thanksgiving avec elle après tout, alors je m'excusai pour aller manger le muffin au bout du couloir dans la salle des visiteurs et pour appeler ma mère. Elle aurait voulu savoir ce qui se passait.

Aussitôt que je fus installé avec mon repas de pas vraiment Thanksgiving, je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche, le rallumai et composai le numéro de ma mère. « Edward, » s'enthousiasma-t-elle. « Joyeux Thanksgiving ! »

« Joyeux Thanksgiving, Maman. » Ma voix était fatiguée.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Je ne cesserai jamais d'être étonné sur la façon dont elle faisait ça. Elle pourrait lire dans le ton de ma voix mieux que quiconque sur la planète.

« Bella s'est évanouie pendant qu'elle cuisinait ce matin. On est à l'hôpital de Forks là. »

« Oh mon dieu. Est-ce qu'elle va aller bien ? Et le bébé ? »

« Ils vont bien tout les deux, » la rassurai-je. « On attend encore de récupérer ses résultats sanguins, mais son infirmière s'attend à ce qu'elle puisse sortir dans la matinée. Bien sûr, ça pourrait changer s'il y a quelque chose dans ses analyses qui suggère que ce n'était pas seulement de l'épuisement. »

« Tu penses que c'est ce qui va se passer ? » La voix de ma mère était pleine d'inquiétude, tout comme je savais qu'elle le serait. Elle avait déjà appris à aimer Bella comme sa propre fille.

« J'espère que non, » répondis-je honnêtement. « Mais je ne peux pas vraiment le dire. Je ne sais pas s'il y avait un autre facteur impliqué dans son évanouissement ou non. Elle vient juste de se réveiller, et elle est avec ses parents pour le moment. Je n'ai eu que quelques minutes pour lui parler. Si ce n'était rien de plus qu'un manque de nourriture, alors il est très possible qu'elle doive rester au lit ou quelque chose du genre. Bien sûr, je serai le dernier à savoir. » Ma voix devint amère alors que je me souvenais des paroles du docteur aux cheveux roux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Ils ne vont rien me dire directement parce qu'on n'est pas encore marié. »

« Oh Edward. Ça doit être si dur. Mais Renée et Charlie vont sûrement te parler, non ? »

« J'en suis sûr, » dis-je. Il me semblait que nous nous entendions plutôt bien, j'aimais à penser qu'ils n'allaient rien me cacher. « Même s'ils ne le font pas, Bella va s'assurer que je sois tenu au courant. »

« Bien sûr qu'elle le fera mon chéri. Maintenant Edward, je sais que ce n'est pas forcément le moment pour cette question, mais tu m'as mis la puce à l'oreille. Tu prévois de faire la bonne chose en faisant de cette fille une femme honnête ? »

« Maman ! » m'exclamai-je.

« Eh bien, c'est une bonne question. Tu ne serais pas dans cette situation si tu l'avais déjà fait. »

« Je sais, » murmurai-je. « Je me suis déjà fait ce reproche. »

« Bien, » dit ma mère. « Maintenant c'est mon tour. Tu as l'intention d'épouser Bella ? »

« Oui. J'ai déjà acheté la bague et tout. »

« C'est vrai ? » Elle eut l'air surprise.

« Oui. Il y a quelques mois. Je l'ai achetée à l'anniversaire de Bella. J'ai juste attendu le bon moment pour lui demander. »

« Et quand aura lieu ce moment ? »

« Je ne sais pas Maman. Bientôt. »

« Tu prévois... »

Je l'interrompis. « Maman. J'en ai parlé avec Bella, et je suis sûr qu'elle est prête. Je te garantis que tu auras un mariage à planifier avant mars. »

« C'est tout ce que je demande, » dit-elle, et je pouvais entendre le sourire dans sa voix.

J'avais mangé mon muffin pendant que nous parlions, et avec le dernier morceau disparut dans ma bouche, je m'essuyai le visage avec la serviette que Renée m'avait donnée. « Écoute Maman, je vais retourner dans la chambre de Bella. Je t'appellerai quand j'en saurais plus, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, mon chéri. Je vais dire à ton père ce qui s'est passé, sache que nos pensées et nos prières sont avec toi et Bella et ce précieux bébé. Fais un câlin à Bella pour moi. »

« Ce sera fait. Bye. »

Je jetai ma serviette et ma tasse de café vide dans la poubelle sur mon chemin et marchai dans le couloir vers la chambre de Bella. Je frappai à la porte pour entrer juste au moment où le Docteur Forrest sortait. « Vous avez eu ses résultats ? » lui demandai-je.

Elle me regarda de haut en bas. « Je ne peux pas divulguer cette information. Si la patiente veut vous en parler alors c'est sa prérogative. Je vous l'ai déjà dit Docteur Cullen, vu que vous n'êtes pas de la famille, je ne peux pas vous parler de son état de santé.

« Et pour mon fils ? » lui criai-je dessus. « Je suis de sa famille ! Pouvez-vous me dire comment il va au moins ? » Je pris une profonde inspiration, frustré par moi-même d'avoir perdu mon sang-froid. « Écoutez, je suis désolé. C'était mal venu. Mais sérieusement, juste parce que nous ne sommes pas mariés ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas de sa famille. »

« Je comprends Docteur, » dit-elle en adoucissant la voix. « Et j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir vous en parler. Vous comprendriez probablement mieux qu'eux. Mais ce sont les règles de l'hôpital, pas mes convictions personnelles. Je vous le dirai si je le pouvais. »

« Merci, » lui dis-je. Elle s'éloigna dans le couloir et j'entrai dans la chambre de Bella. Elle avait un plateau de nourriture, qui ne ressemblait en rien au repas de Thanksgiving, ni sur le chariot devant elle. J'étais content de voir que malgré ce qu'il comportait, elle en avait mangé la plupart. « Hey, mon amour. Comment tu te sens ? » Je me penchai et l'embrassai sur le front.

« Mieux, » dit-elle en me donnant la même réponse qu'elle avait donné à l'infirmière Tia un peu plus tôt. Mais je la crus cette fois. Elle avait l'air mieux. Elle me sourit même.

« Des nouvelles ? » J'essayai de paraître nonchalant sur le fait que je n'avais pas pu obtenir d'information. Personne ne semblait remarquer mon irritation sur le fait que je ne savais rien.

« Elle a dit qu'il n'y a rien d'anormal dans mes résultats, alors je suis probablement trop stressée. »

« C'est un soulagement, » répondis-je en soupirant. J'étais à peu près sûr que c'était à cause de l'épuisement ou du stress, mais c'était bien d'en être sûr. « Elle a dit autre chose ? » Je me demandais spécifiquement comment éviter un autre épisode. Je savais ce que je dirais à mes patients dans cette situation, et je me demandai si la rousse avait donné le même conseil.

« Eh bien, elle va juste envoyer le compte rendu de ma visite au Docteur Snow, » commença Bella. « Elle a recommandé d'arrêter de travailler jusqu'à ce qu'il soit né, » elle tapota affectueusement son ventre, « mais elle a dit que la décision ne revenait qu'à moi et au Docteur Snow. »

Je l'écoutai attentivement, remarquant d'abord qu'elle s'était souvenu de garder le prénom d'Harrison secret. Ma pensée suivante fut que je respectais le Docteur Forrest beaucoup plus qu'il y avait cinq minutes. Non seulement, elle avait clairement fait savoir qu'elle _voulait_ me parler mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas, mais elle avait aussi donné à Bella le même conseil que j'aurais donné. Je remarquai aussi que Charlie et Renée étaient très silencieux, nous regardant juste interagir Bella et moi. « Tu y as déjà pensé ? Je veux dire, il est évident qu'on va attendre et parler au Docteur Snow, mais s'il fait la suggestion, tu seras d'accord avec ça ? »

Elle eut l'air contemplatif pendant un moment avant de répondre. « J'aime mon travail, mais je vous aime toi et le bébé encore plus. Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour le garder en sécurité. »

Mon cœur se gonfla d'amour pour la femme allongée sur le lit d'hôpital devant moi. Après avoir entendu ça, je ne pouvais pas ne pas la toucher. Je me penchai et l'embrassai tendrement sur la bouche, puis je l'étreignis doucement. Elle répondit instantanément, bougeant ses lèvres contre les miennes, et il fallut chaque once d'effort dont j'étais capable pour ne pas approfondir le baiser. Je me forçai à me rappeler où nous nous trouvions, et du fait que ses parents étaient dans la pièce avec nous. Comme si j'avais besoin d'un rappel, Charlie se racla bruyamment la gorge derrière moi. Bella s'écarta et rougit, il était évident qu'elle ne s'était pas souvenu qu'ils étaient là. Je l'embrassai une fois de plus chastement sur la bouche, et me redressai, avant de m'asseoir sur le bord du lit et de prendre une de ses mains dans la mienne. Charlie ne dit rien de plus, il nous regarda juste ostensiblement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de secouer la tête et de rire silencieusement en me frottant la nuque avec ma main libre. Je me souvins soudain de ma conversation avec ma mère. « Alors, j'ai pu parler avec ma mère tout à l'heure et elle dit qu'elle espère que tu te sentes mieux, » dis-je à Bella. « Et elle t'embrasse. »

« Oh, tu lui as parlé ? » demanda-t-elle. Je remarquai que ses yeux commençaient un peu à se fermer.

« Ouais, je savais qu'elle voudrait savoir ce qui s'était passé et nous souhaiter un joyeux Thanksgiving. »

« C'est gentil. » Le mot 'gentil' fut étiré alors que Bella baillait.

« Tu devrais dormir, bébé, » lui dis-je.

« Ouais, je suis un peu fatiguée, » murmura-t-elle.

« Repose-toi. Je serai là quand tu te réveilleras. »

Il ne fallut pas lui dire deux fois, elle obéit volontiers en fermant les yeux, et au bout de quelques minutes sa respiration devint lente et profonde de sommeil.

Quand elle se réveilla une heure plus tard, je devais lui demander une chose. Je détestai le faire alors qu'elle était à l'hôpital, mais j'avais besoin de savoir. Ses parents étaient rentrés chez eux pour quelques heures mais avaient promis qu'ils reviendraient lui rendre visite avant la fin de la soirée. J'étais content d'être seul avec elle pendant que nous avions cette conversation.

« Hey, » murmura-t-elle en souriant à travers ses yeux mi-clos.

« Salut. Bella, je veux que tu saches à quel point je suis désolé de ne pas avoir mieux pris soin de toi. »

« Chut maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est pas ta faute. »

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir réalisé que tu en faisais trop, que tu étais stressée, que tu étais épuisée. Hier soir, je t'ai gardé éveillée une grande partie de la nuit pour satisfaire mes besoins d'être avec toi et j'aurais dû me rendre compte... Si quelque chose était arrivé à notre bébé ou à toi, je ne me le serais jamais pard... »

« Arrête Edward, je ne regrette pas ce qu'on a fait hier soir, c'était ma décision aussi de faire l'amour avec toi pendant des heures, parce que j'en avais besoin aussi, alors n'essaye pas de te blâmer alors que je suis tout aussi responsable. »

« Je t'aime tellement Bella. »

« Et je t'aime, et tu me rends tellement heureuse... » Elle étouffa un bâillement puis continua, « à chaque fois que j'ouvre les yeux tu es toujours là. »

« Bien sûr que je suis toujours là. Où est-ce que je pourrais aller ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Rose a dit... » Sa respiration s'accéléra à la mention de Rose. Je m'arrêtai pour réfléchir une minute. _Rose. Rose._

« Ton ex-amie qui t'a volé ton fiancé ? » demandai-je.

« Hm. Ouais. Ce n'est pas une très bonne amie, pas vrai ? » Bella semblait encore si endormie.

« Qu'est-ce que Rose a dit, Bella ? Tu peux me le dire. Je suis là, et je ne vais nulle part. »

« Elle a dit que tu allais me laisser tomber. »

« Quoi ? Quand ? »

« Chez mes parents. Juste avant que je me réveille ici. »

« Bella, Rosalie n'était pas chez tes parents. »

« Non c'est vrai. Mais elle était dans ma tête vu que j'ai continué à me repasser ce qu'elle m'avait dit, encore et encore. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû penser à ce qu'elle avait dit, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. »

Ma colère monta à nouveau. Elle était encore plus difficile à contrôler que quand j'avais crié sur le Docteur Forrest. Rosalie me tapait vraiment sur les nerfs, et je n'avais rencontré cette femme que deux fois. « Bella, je dois m'occuper de quelque chose. Tu penses que ça ira si je te laisse un petit moment ? Je te promets que je reviens vite, je dois juste passer un coup de téléphone. D'accord ? Je ne serai pas long. Tu devrais vraiment te reposer un peu plus de toute façon et tu sais que tu n'as pas à avoir peur que je _te laisse tomber_, pas vrai ? » Les mots 'te laisse tomber' sortirent sur un ton de dégoût, rien ne pouvait être plus loin de la vérité. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ma vie sans Bella. La seule pensée de nous n'étant pas ensemble me retournait l'estomac.

« Je sais Edward. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai laissée m'atteindre. J'ai vraiment essayé, mais ensuite ses paroles me sont revenues de façon inattendue. »

« Oh Bella, je suis tellement désolé qu'elle t'ait dit ces choses. Ne t'inquiète plus, repose-toi et je reviens. » Je me penchai et l'embrassai sur le front.

« D'accord, » soupira-t-elle, ses yeux étaient à nouveau mi-clos. Je trouvai ça presque bizarre que la question que j'avais voulu lui poser, ce qui avait causé son attaque de panique, était la seule chose qui était sortie naturellement au cours de notre conversation. Et maintenant, je devais avoir une conversation désagréable avec Rosalie.

Je fouillai dans le sac de Bella jusqu'à ce que je trouve son téléphone. Je n'aimais pas vraiment envahir sa vie privée de cette façon, mais je devais obtenir le numéro de Rosalie. Le téléphone en main, je sortis de la chambre, ne m'arrêtant pas jusqu'à ce que je sois à l'extérieur sous l'air frais de l'automne. Utilisant le téléphone de Bella, j'appelai son ancienne amie.

« Allô ? »

« C'est Rosalie ? »

« Euh, oui. Qui est-ce ? »

« Salut. C'est Edward Cullen, le petit-ami de Bella. »

« Oh. »

« Ouais, oh. Écoute, je veux juste te dire que tu dois arrêter. Tu as été une horrible amie pour Bella. Maintenant, je ne vais pas entrer dans le truc voler son fiancé, parce que franchement, cette trahison a été à mon avantage. »

Rosalie gloussa dans le téléphone. « Je n'ai pas eu à le voler. Il est venu de son plein gré. »

« Tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fous. Comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est pas la raison de mon appel. Je t'appelle pour te dire que tu dois arrêter. Nos vie ne te regardent pas. Le bébé est le mien, pas celui d'Emmett, et même s'il était le père, ce ne serait _toujours_ pas tes affaires. »

« Bien sûr que si. »

« C'est un point discutable, » lui dis-je en prenant une profonde inspiration et en comptant silencieusement jusqu'à dix. Cette femme mettait mes nerfs en pelote.

J'étais arrivé à six quand sa voix aiguë interrompit mes pensées. « Alors Bella ne va pas me laisser voir le résultat du test. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle je l'ai appelée. Montrez-moi le papier, convainquez-moi que vous dîtes la vérité, et je vous laisserai tranquille. Je sortirai de vos vies pour de bon. _Hasta la vista, baby._ »

Je dus recommencer à compter après ça. J'arrivai à dix, pris une autre profonde inspiration pour faire bonne mesure et dis, « On ne fera pas une telle chose. Je te garantis que je te dis la vérité, et d'ailleurs, on ne te contactera pas, ou plutôt Emmett, pour une pension alimentaire ou un droit de visite. Le bébé est le mien, et tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir. Maintenant, garde ton nez en dehors de nos affaires, et tout ira bien. Si tu continues à harceler Bella à ce sujet, je _vais_ déposer une ordonnance de restriction contre toi. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour m'assurer que tu la laisse tranquille. Alors, ne déconne pas avec moi. Quand il s'agit de la santé de Bella et de celle de mon fils, tous les coups sont permis. »

Elle fut finalement sans voix. Après trente secondes de silence, je parlai à nouveau. « Tu m'as compris ? »

« Oui. » Je pourrais dire qu'elle tentait de garder son sang-froid, mais sa voix était faible en même temps. _Bien. Peut-être que j'ai réussi à lui faire comprendre._

« Fais en sorte de t'en souvenir. » Je raccrochai sans dire un mot.

**~ * PPT * ~**

Après ça, le Docteur Forrest fit impasse sur un point de la politique de l'hôpital : elle me laissa passer la nuit dans la chambre de Bella. La nuit fut calme, et tout comme Tia l'avait soupçonné, Bella fut autorisée à sortir le lendemain. Nous retournâmes chez ses parents et passâmes une après-midi très calme et relaxante, et tout le monde s'occupa de Bella en s'assurant que rien ne la stresse. Alors que Bella se reposait avec les pieds surélevés dans le canapé sous la couverture, Renée et moi fîmes le dîner pour tout le monde, ce qui sans surprise s'avéra parfait. Nous eûmes un peu d'aide dans ce domaine vu que Bella l'avait préparé, tout notre repas de Thanksgiving, hier avant de s'effondrer. Tout ce que Renée et moi eûmes à faire fut de réchauffer et de servir son délicieux repas, que tout le monde, y compris Bella, apprécia. Étant une femme assez indépendante, elle était en fait plutôt frustrée par chacun d'entre nous au moment où samedi arriva. Même si elle aimait ses parents, elle avait hâte de rentrer à la maison. « Si je dois me prélasser toute la journée, je veux au moins le faire chez moi, » me dit-elle ce matin là. Nos billets étaient pour un vol dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche, alors nous partîmes de chez Charlie et Renée juste après le déjeuner pour faire les quatre heures de route jusqu'à Seattle.

« Vous venez à la maison pour Noël, pas vrai ? » précisa Bella alors que nous chargions la voiture de location.

« Ouaip, on a déjà acheté nos billets, » répondit Charlie.

« Bien » sourit Bella. « Vous serez nos premiers invités. » Elle avait l'air excité à cette idée.

« N'oublie pas mon amour, on aura aussi Jasper et Alice à la maison cette semaine là, » lui rappelai-je.

« Oh, Alice vient ? » demanda Renée. « Ça fait des mois que je ne l'ai pas vue. Ça va être super. »

« Ouais, j'ai hâte d'y être, » dit Bella à sa mère. « Eh bien on doit y aller. Mais je vous vois le mois prochain, d'accord ? Et de toute façon, on parlera avant. » Elle étreignit chacun de ses parents et leur fit un baiser sur la joue puis je l'aidai à monter dans la voiture.

Tout comme j'espérais qu'elle le ferait, Bella dormit pendant presque toute la durée du vol. Je la réveillai doucement alors que le pilote annonçait notre arrivée. « On arrive, bébé, » lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

« Hm ? » murmura-t-elle endormie, ses yeux pas vraiment ouverts.

« Tu pourras te rendormir dans la voiture, mais il faut que tu restes éveillée assez longtemps pour arriver là-bas. » Je l'embrassai sur le front.

Je me retrouvai à pratiquement la traîner dans l'aéroport, je récupérai les bagages et allai au parking où je chargeai la Volvo avec nos bagages et Bella. Elle marchait, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle était réveillée. Quand je fis la même chose une fois arrivés à la maison, j'en étais sûr. Je l'aidai à sortir de la voiture et la pris contre moi, renonçant aux bagages jusqu'à ce que je l'emmène dans la maison et l'installe sur le lit. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire alors que je la faisais entrer, elle paraissait juste foutrement mignonne et innocente. Je n'étais pas surpris qu'elle se soit endormie, après tout ce qui s'était passé, elle en avait besoin.

Une fois que je lui eus retiré ses vêtements, mis une chemise de nuit et installée sur le lit, je me déshabillai et me couchai à côté d'elle. Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance qu'il soit huit heures du matin, j'étais aussi fatigué d'avoir voyagé toute la nuit. Mais avant de pouvoir m'endormir, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à tout ce qui s'était passé pendant notre semaine à Washington, et à quel point j'étais reconnaissant que les choses aient tourné de cette façon. Ça aurait pu être tellement différent, avec un résultat différent, mais je n'allais pas m'attarder dessus maintenant, j'allais juste être reconnaissant d'avoir Bella et notre bébé en toute sécurité dans notre lit à mes côtés. Je tournai la tête pour la regarder dormir paisiblement et ne pus m'empêcher de me rapprocher pour glisser mon bras sous son oreiller pour poser sa tête sur mon torse et de la serrer contre moi. Je décidai alors que tôt ou tard, j'allais faire de cette magnifique jeune femme dans mes bras, ma femme, si elle était toujours d'accord. Je me promis que dès que je me réveillerai, je me pencherai sur le plan 'comment faire ma demande'. Je m'endormis facilement après ça.

* * *

><p><em>Retour dans le cocon familial pour nos deux tourtereaux. <em>

_J'ai bien aimé la façon dont Edward a su gérer Rosalie :P_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions^^_

_Bonne fin de journée!_

_A très vite!_

_Gros bisous_


	35. Installation

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonjour tout le monde! Vous allez bien?  
><em>

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori :)_

_Merci également à** aussidagility **et** nana10**^^  
><em>

_Et un grand merci à ma bêta, Missleez._

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 35 : Installation<span>

**Edward**

Après avoir dormi la plupart de la journée, j'étais content d'avoir eu la prévoyance de prévenir mes parents avant les vacances que nous ne serions pas là jusqu'à dimanche soir. Ils avaient été un peu déçus que nous rations Thanksgiving, mais ils avaient compris, ils nous voyaient régulièrement alors que Charlie et Renée voyaient Bella moins fréquemment, n'ayant plus cette option. Je lui prodiguai le même traitement à la maison que nous trois, ses parents et moi, lui avions prodigué la veille chez eux. Elle était un peu plus disposée à accepter de l'aide maintenant qu'il n'y avait que nous et que nous étions à la maison. Honnêtement, j'aimais que nous passions du temps juste tous les deux, il n'y allait plus avoir beaucoup de dimanche tranquille comme ça.

Le week-end suivant, je me réveillai en me sentant remarquablement reposé, contrairement au week-end précédent. Mon cerveau avait fait des heures supplémentaires pendant toute la semaine, et j'avais eu quelques idées de façons possibles pour _faire ma demande_. La seule chose qui revenait dans chaque scène était que je mette un genou à terre en regardant Bella dans les yeux. Je savais que je voulais lui faire une demande traditionnelle. Je restai allongé là, tenant Bella alors qu'elle dormait et retournai toutes les possibilités dans ma tête.

Ce fut là que ça me frappa. Le moment idéal n'était pas celui dont j'avais rêvé cette nuit ou précédemment, ce serait mieux que n'importe lequel d'entre eux.

Bella se tourna dans mes bras avant que je puisse former des plans concrets, s'étirant alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux. « Bonjour, » dis-je en l'embrassant sur le nez.

« B'jour, » répondit-elle, endormie.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de t'inquiéter pour moi. »

« C'est pas prêt d'arriver, » promis-je. « Aussi longtemps que je vivrais, tu seras dans mon esprit, et je ne veux pas qu'il en soit autrement. »

« Eh bien, je me sens bien, _Docteur_. Très bien, même. »

« Promets-moi juste que tu me le diras si ça ne va pas, d'accord ? La dernière chose que je veux c'est une répétition du week-end dernier. »

Nous restâmes là en silence pendant quelques minutes, profitant juste de la sensation du corps de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que j'entende le ventre de Bella se plaindre bruyamment. Autant que je voulais la tenir contre moi toute la journée, je devais aussi prendre soin d'elle. Après son passage à l'hôpital, je lui avais donné ma parole que je le ferais, et je _n'_allais _pas_ briser cette promesse. Je la lâchai à contrecœur et me levai du lit. « Pourquoi tu ne vas pas prendre une douche, si tu veux ? » lui suggérai-je. « J'aurais fini de préparer le petit-déjeuner quand tu sortiras. »

Elle me sourit. « Ça m'a l'air bien. »

Nous nous séparâmes, temporairement, et je fis des gaufres maison et du bacon. Quand elle revint vingt minutes plus tard, je sortais la dernière gaufre du gaufrier. Je fis les quelques pas jusqu'à la cuisinière, où je faisais chauffer le sirop de mûre, le préféré de Bella, et le mélangeai. J'avais terminé le bacon quelques minutes avant et je l'avais posé sur du papier absorbant. « Ça sent super bon ici, » dit-elle.

Je souris. « Merci. Va t'asseoir, je vais t'apporter une assiette. »

Elle obéit et quelques minutes plus tard je déposai deux assiettes sur le bar qui séparait la cuisine et la salle à manger. Nous mangeâmes confortablement en parlant de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que nous ayons terminé. Alors que je mettais la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle, je lui demandai, « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? »

« Honnêtement ? »

« Bien sûr honnêtement. Je veux toujours que tu me donnes une réponse honnête, peu importe laquelle. »

« Eh bien, j'ai envie de commencer la chambre du bébé. On n'a rien fait dedans depuis qu'on a emménagé. »

Elle avait raison, nous n'avions même pas pensé du tout à la chambre. « Ça a l'air super. Des idées ? »

« Rien de spécifique. Mais probablement beaucoup de bleu. »

Je ris. « Du bleu alors. »

Vu qu'on était dimanche, ça signifiait dîner chez mes parents dans la soirée, alors nous allâmes au magasin de bébé à Chicago plutôt qu'à celui de Wheaton. Nous allâmes au fond du magasin où des chambres étaient exposées et nous les regardâmes toutes. A environ deux-tiers du chemin, Bella haleta. « Celle-ci, » murmura-t-elle. « C'est celle-là que je veux. »

Debout au bord du tapis, je regardai la chambre mock-up. Elle était toute bleu et marron avec des motifs en forme d'avion. Tout était exposé et je pouvais réellement l'imaginer dans l'ancien bureau de mon grand-père, la pièce que nous avions choisie comme chambre pour le bébé. Tout le mobilier était marron foncé et s'harmoniserait parfaitement avec le bois qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Ça comprenait les tentures murales et la literie, un tapis et les meubles, pratiquement tout ce dont nous aurions besoin. Bella marcha autour de la petite zone, touchant chaque pièce. « Puis-je vous aider ? » Une voix amicale interrompit mes pensées.

Je me tournai vers la vendeuse. « Eh bien, je pense que l'on est intéressé par l'achat de cet ensemble, » lui dis-je. Puis je regardai Bella, « Tu es sûre que c'est celle-là que tu veux ? »

Elle se tourna vers moi, et son visage était absolument rayonnant, elle avait l'air tellement heureuse... tellement magnifique. Apparemment elle était sûre de ce choix, qui était assez bon pour moi. « Oui Edward, c'est exactement ce que j'ai imaginé pour lui. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Je pense que c'est parfait. » Je souris à Bella en reconnaissance puis me tournai pour faire face à la vendeuse, avant de poser mon regard sur le motif qu'il y avait au-dessus du lit. « C'est celle-là. On va la prendre. Tout, les meubles, la literie, les rideaux, les tapis et la frise. » Il y avait un poster géant d'un avion biplace piloté au-dessus d'un terrain herbeux par un petit garçon qui portait d'énormes lunettes, et ce qui ressemblait à un blouson en cuir et une écharpe blanche autour du cou, dans le vent. Il avait un grand sourire sur le visage et son chien était assis derrière lui dans l'autre siège, attaché, avec des lunettes et un foulard blanc. Non pas que nous voulions nécessairement que notre fils veuille être pilote, mais le garçon sur l'image, quelque chose chez lui semblait si familier avec ses cheveux auburn et son sourire en coin espiègle, comme s'il passait le meilleur moment de sa vie. Je souris. _Tout comme moi,_ réalisai-je. La vendeuse parla à nouveau, me sortant de ma rêverie.

« Très bien, » dit la jeune femme. « Voulez-vous tout emporter aujourd'hui, ou avez-vous besoin que nous vous livrons dans la semaine ? »

Bella me regarda dans l'expectative. Je pouvais lire son désir dans son expression. Elle voulait tout avoir à la maison dès que possible et commencer. Le moment de l'installation l'avait frappée soudainement et durement. Malheureusement, nous avions pris la Volvo, alors nous n'avions pas de place dans la voiture pour tous ces trucs. Mais je ne voulais pas décevoir Bella. « Donnez-moi une seconde, » dis-je à la vendeuse.

« Bien sûr. »

Je me retournai et sortis dans l'air frais presque hivernal, sortant mon téléphone de ma poche alors que je marchais. Je ne tenais pas tellement à compter sur mes parents, la plupart du temps je préférais attendre un peu plus longtemps et faire les choses moi-même, mais l'expression sur le visage de Bella était trop pour moi. Je ressentis un besoin irrationnel de lui donner tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Mon père répondit rapidement à son téléphone, à la troisième sonnerie. « Allô ? »

« Hey Papa. »

« Edward. Quelle bonne surprise. S'il te plaît, ne me dis pas que tu appelles pour annuler pour ce soir. Ta mère a cuisiné toute la journée, elle a vraiment hâte de passer du temps avec Bella après ce qui s'est passé à Washington. »

« Non je n'annule pas. En fait on est en ville là, en train d'acheter les meubles pour le bébé. »

« Ah, » répondit-il sciemment.

« Ouais. Mais j'ai pris la Volvo, et elle veut vraiment tout avoir à la maison aujourd'hui. Est-ce qu'il est possible que tu viennes avec ton camion et que tu nous aides à tout apporter à la maison après le dîner ce soir ? »

« Je pense que ça peut s'arranger, » dit-il. Je pouvais imaginer le sourire sur son visage et la façon dont ses yeux se plissaient.

« Merci. »

« C'est à ça que servent les parents. Jusqu'à quelle heure le magasin est ouvert ? »

Je me retournai pour faire face au magasin, et je lus les horaires inscrits sur la porte vitrée. « Seulement jusqu'à dix-huit heures vu qu'on est dimanche, » lui dis-je.

« Dans ce cas, je vais venir tout de suite. On va tout charger, et vous viendrez à la maison. Après le dîner, on va tous venir chez vous et monter les meubles. Comme ça tout sera prêt pour que ta charmante femme commence à décorer quand elle sera prête. »

« Ça semble super. Merci, Papa. »

« De rien fiston. J'arrive. »

« D'accord, on sera là. »

Je raccrochai et retournai dans le magasin. Bella discutait joyeusement avec la vendeuse, mais se tourna vers moi lorsque je m'assis à côté d'elle au bureau. « Salut, » dit-elle, et son sourire était plus brillant que les lampes fluorescentes au-dessus de nous.

« Salut. » Je l'embrassai sur le front. Reportant mon attention sur la vendeuse, je dis, « On va tout prendre aujourd'hui. »

De ma vision périphérique, je vis les yeux de Bella s'écarquiller. « Comment ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Mon père va venir avec son camion, » lui dis-je.

« Très bien Monsieur. La première chose que nous devons faire c'est retourner à la chambre d'exposition que vous avez choisie et prendre les étiquettes pour les meubles et les autres grands articles, et je vais vous les faire emballer afin qu'ils ne soient pas endommagés lorsque vous les prendrez. » Elle se leva de sa chaise, Bella et moi la suivîmes. Elle nous conduisit d'abord à l'avant, là où se trouvaient les caddies, et en prit un. « Je pense que nous allons avoir besoin de ça pour emmener les plus petits objets à la caisse, » dit-elle en souriant. Puis nous retournâmes à la 'chambre avion' et je repris possession du caddie à partir de là. « Maintenant, je vous suggère au moins trois paires de draps, au-delà de ça, c'est vraiment à vous de choisir les quantités que vous voulez. Je vous laisse choisir les plus petits objets pendant que je vais chercher de l'aide pour le reste. Prenez votre temps et je vous retrouve à l'avant du magasin quand vous aurez terminé. » Elle nous fit savoir que nous pouvions l'appeler si nous avions des questions ou besoin d'aide, puis elle se retourna et s'éloigna, nous laissant seuls. Pour ma part, je me sentais un peu étourdi, mais vu l'état d'esprit dans lequel j'étais, je ne pourrais pas moins m'inquiéter.

Je regardai Bella. « C'est tout pour toi mon amour, » lui souris-je. « Prends ce que tu veux, tout ce que tu penses qu'on aura besoin. »

Regarder Bella parcourir les rayons, alors que je poussais joyeusement le caddie à côté d'elle, c'était autre chose. Je me souvins des anciennes lettres, quand nous étions jeunes, environ seize ou dix-sept ans, qu'elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement le shopping. Mais cette fois, elle semblait vraiment être dans son élément. Je ne savais pas s'il y avait eu un changement dans sa personnalité au cours de ces dix dernières années qu'elle n'avait pas mentionné dans ses lettres ou si c'était vraiment l'instinct d'installation qui frappait mais elle avait l'air de vraiment s'amuser là... et, je devais l'admettre, je passais un bon moment aussi.

Alors que Bella continuait à remplir notre caddie, je sentis mes yeux se voiler, et j'essayai de planifier plus de détails pour la demande en mariage. La même image continuait à envahir mon esprit encore et encore, moi, à genoux dans notre maison à côté d'un grand sapin décoré. Ou peut-être chez mes parents, je n'en étais pas encore sûr. Tous les détails n'étaient pas clair, mais je savais que faire ma demande à Noël était ce que je voulais. Ma bouche sourit involontairement à l'image. Je l'imaginais avec un grand sourire sur le visage, ses yeux embués de larmes de joie alors qu'elle me tirait par les poignets vers elle en criant, « Oui ! Oui, oui, oui ! » J'étais heureux comme je ne l'avais jamais été dans ma vie.

« Est-ce qu'on devrait déjà prendre des vêtements ? » La voix de Bella me ramena à la réalité.

« Hm ? »

« Des vêtements ? Ou des couches ? Est-ce qu'on devrait prendre ce genre de trucs aujourd'hui ? »

« Comme tu veux, » lui dis-je.

« Tu dois avoir une opinion, » me défia-t-elle. « Toute la journée ça a été 'comme tu veux'. Je te remercie de me laisser carte blanche mais j'ai besoin de ton aide, de ton implication, alors maintenant, je te le demande. Tu crois qu'on devrait prendre quelques autres choses pendant qu'on est ici, ou attendre plus tard ? »

« Je suis désolé, j'ai été distrait aujourd'hui. Mais honnêtement, je n'y connais rien aux bébés. Je les fais naître, mais je n'ai jamais préparé une arrivée. »

« Et tu penses que moi oui ? » Bella secoua la tête et poussa un petit soupir.

« Non, bien sûr que non. On est dans le même bateau, juste un couple de débutants, pas vrai ? » lui souris-je alors que nous avancions vers le rayon suivant. « On va y arriver mon amour, et ce qu'on n'arrivera pas, eh bien, on a nos parents qui nous apprendront le reste, débutante, » l'appelai-je. Je pris son menton dans mon pouce et mon index et le relevai afin de pouvoir déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres souriantes. « Alors, pour répondre à ta question, je pense qu'on _devrait_ lui prendre quelques tenues. Et des couches, enfin, ouais, on va définitivement en avoir besoin de beaucoup. On peut aussi bien s'approvisionner pendant qu'on est là, » souris-je.

« Merci, » murmura-t-elle en posant sa main au-dessus de la mienne sur le caddie. Elle regarda les nombreux objets exposés et tout ce que je pus faire fut de l'observer, l'expression joyeuse sur son visage, comme un enfant dans un magasin de bonbons, quand soudain, quelque chose attira son attention et elle resserra son emprise sur ma main. « Oh Edward, regarde ces petits bavoirs, il y en a un pour chaque jour de la semaine. » Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire, elle avait juste l'air tellement extasiée par une chose si simple, et c'était passionnant pour moi.

Puis nous vîmes une petite lampe pour la table de chevet d'Harrison et nous criâmes en chœur, « C'est parfait ! » Elle avait un pied en poterie bleu clair avec un avion biplace qui volait sur le devant, tout comme le poster, et l'abat-jour était d'une couleur jaune pâle avec des rayures bleues et des avions multicolores de diverses formes et tailles tout autour. Elle était vraiment parfaite, elle suivait avec tout ce que nous avions pris, je pouvais même déjà la visualiser dans sa chambre.

Après avoir trouvé la lampe dans le rayon, nous mîmes une boîte dans notre caddie et continuâmes notre voyage dans le magasin, allant au rayon vêtements. Nous avions décidé que nous prendrions deux tenues pour Harry aujourd'hui, nous en rachèterions plus tard. « En plus, il y aura probablement une baby shower à un moment donné, » fit remarquer Bella, étant la voix de la raison.

Avec le caddie maintenant remplit au trois-quart avec de la literie, des décorations, et maintenant des vêtements, nous avançâmes vers le rayon des couches. Je fus choqué par le nombre considérable de boîtes sur les présentoirs. Il y avait au moins quatre marques dans six ou sept tailles différentes. « Quelle taille il faut ? » demanda Bella, l'air aussi accablé que moi.

« Euh, eh bien, probablement la plus petite, » dis-je, essayant de me souvenir de la taille approximative du dernier bébé que j'avais accouché. « Les bébés sont assez petits. »

« D'accord, » répondit-elle en prenant deux boîtes. Nous continuâmes à avancer jusqu'au bout du rayon, où nous trouvâmes quelques lingettes pour bébé que nous ajoutâmes aussi dans le caddie.

Puis mon téléphone se mit à vibrer dans ma poche et je le sortis. « C'est mon père, il doit être là avec le camion, » dis-je à Bella avant de répondre. Après environ dix secondes de discussion qui confirma simplement ce que je venais de dire à Bella, je raccrochai. « Tu es heureuse de ta... » Je m'interrompis tout à coup alors qu'elle me lançait un regard irrité. « Avec _notre_ sélection. »

« Merci. Et oui, je le suis. Et toi ? »

« Ouais. J'aime le thème de l'avion. C'est une belle déviation de la norme. Beaucoup de parents avec qui je traite parlent de la chambre sur le thème des animaux. J'aime qu'on fasse quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire pour Harrison. »

« Moi aussi. » Nous avions discuté tout en marchant et nous étions à la caisse maintenant. Je remis ma carte à la caissière après qu'elle eut tout enregistré et signai le bordereau de carte de crédit. Un gars nous attendait au bout de la caisse pour nous aider à tout charger. Mon père était garé juste devant la porte, et à trois, nous chargeâmes tout le mobilier en un rien de temps.

Le dîner chez mes parents se déroula à peu près de la même façon que toutes les autres semaines. Nous mangeâmes, discutâmes et rîmes et lorsque tout fut nettoyé, nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers la maison.

Mon père, Jasper et moi réussîmes à tout mettre dans la chambre et à tout assembler en moins de deux heures. J'appelai Bella une fois que nous eûmes terminé, car elle était occupée dans l'autre pièce à discuter des couleurs, de la frise et du papier peint avec ma mère alors qu'elles regardaient toute la literie et les accessoires que nous avions acheté. Alors qu'elle entrait dans la chambre, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avec enthousiasme, « Oh Edward, c'est tellement magnifique, le rocking chair, la commode, la table à langer... » Puis elle se retourna et vit le lit complètement terminé, je marchai vers elle et passai mon bras autour d'elle, la tirant doucement contre moi quand je vis les larmes de joie remplir ses yeux, et je l'embrassai sur le haut de sa tête. « Edward, tu avais raison, c'est parfait. » Je ressentis une envie irrésistible de l'embrasser à nouveau après ça alors je le fis... sur sa jolie bouche cette fois. Au moment où mes parents partirent, toute la chambre était installée, ressemblant de près à ce que nous avions imaginé, et c'était presque parfait.

**~ * PPT * ~**

Au cours des deux semaines suivantes, mon plan devint de plus en plus concret dans ma tête et ma mère passa plusieurs jours par semaine pour mettre la touche finale à la chambre du bébé, acceptant de se servir de moi comme leur joyeux ouvrier : peindre les murs, poser le papier peint à rayures sur la moitié inférieure et une frise avec des avions. J'étais ravi qu'elles travaillent ensemble pour décorer la chambre d'Harrison, tant qu'elles me laissaient faire le 'plus gros' pour ainsi dire vu que je ne voulais pas risquer que Bella ou ma mère se blessent. A mon grand soulagement, aucune d'entre elles n'argumenta quand je leur donnai mes conditions.

Nous avions eu rendez-vous avec le Docteur Snow et il avait confirmé la recommandation du Docteur Forrest. Il avait dit à Bella qu'elle devrait réduire son temps de travail si c'était possible et elle avait pris ses conseils à cœur. Son patron avait été plus que compréhensif, je pense qu'il nourrissait une certaine culpabilité à cause de la soudaineté du voyage de Thanksgiving et il n'avait eu aucun problème à lui donner deux jours de repos par semaine. Bella passait son temps libre à terminer la chambre du bébé, et un soir de la mi-décembre quand j'étais rentré, je l'avais trouvée en train de plier des vêtements de bébé et chantant une chanson que je n'avais jamais entendue avant. Je restai silencieusement à la porte, l'observant et l'écoutant.

_'It's the last Christmas, (C'est le dernier Noël)_

_The last Christmas, (Le dernier Noël)_

_The last Christmas, (Le dernier Noël)_

_Without you. (Sans toi)_

_They're choosing the colors, (Ils choisissent les couleurs)_

_Preparing your room, (Préparent ta chambre)_

_For one day midsummer, (Pour un jour du milieu de l'été)_

_The Advent of you.' (Ton avènement)_

C'était la plus belle chanson que j'avais jamais entendue. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander qui était l'artiste original, mais je pense que ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle puisse la chanter aussi bien que Bella. Elle continua :

_'I feel your heart beating, (Je sens ton cœur battre)_

_Inside my own skin, (Dans ma peau)_

_And I think of Mary, (Et je pense à Marie)_

_In Bethelehem. (A Bethléem)_

_When darkness was shattered, (Quand l'obscurité a été brisée)_

_The dawn of God's grace, (L'aube de la grâce de Dieu)_

_And the journey'd begun, (Et le voyage a commencé)_

_To the first Easter day. (Pour le premier jour de Pâques)_

_On this, the last Christmas, (Sur ce, le dernier Noël)_

_The last Christmas, (Le dernier Noël)_

_The last Christmas, (Le dernier Noël)_

_The very last Christmas, (Le tout dernier Noël)_

_Without you.' (Sans toi)_

J'étais terrassé. Entre les paroles de la chanson et la magnifique voix de Bella, tout ce que je pus faire fut rester là, impressionné. A ce moment je ne voulais rien de plus qu'entrer et lui donner la bague qui était dans le tiroir de mon bureau depuis trois mois. _Tiens t'en au plan, tiens t'en au plan,_ me dis-je encore et encore. Je savais que ça en vaudrait la peine, si je pouvais attendre juste encore une semaine de plus.

Je traversai rapidement la pièce et me plaçai derrière Bella, enroulant mes bras autour d'elle. Elle haleta, n'ayant pas réalisé que j'étais là. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur, » lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais là, » murmura-t-elle en retour. « Je t'aurais accordé plus d'attention si j'avais su. »

« Non. Je suis content que tu ne savais pas. J'ai adoré t'entendre chanter. Cette chanson était magnifique. »

« Merci. Je l'ai entendue pour la première fois à Noël l'année dernière, mais elle semble tellement appropriée aujourd'hui, tu sais ? »

« Oui. Les mots sont parfaits. »

« Tu peux croire qu'on va avoir un _bébé_ avant Pâques ? »

« C'est difficile de penser à autre chose. Mais il est réel, et en bonne santé, et dans seulement quelques mois, on va apprendre à le tenir dans nos bras. »

« Je suis nerveuse et excitée en même temps, » confia-t-elle.

« Je sais exactement ce que tu ressens. » Mes doigts caressèrent son ventre. Je fus récompensé par un coup de pied d'Harry et je souris. C'était assez difficile pour moi de croire qu'il nous restait trois mois avant qu'il naisse. J'étais content que nous ayons du temps seul à seul, mais j'étais aussi curieux de voir ce petit être que nous avions crée ensemble.

Nous passâmes le reste de la soirée à nous détendre, comme nous le ferions n'importe quel autre soir. C'était confortable et agréable. J'aimais la routine que nous avions, certaines personnes pourraient penser que les choses avaient évolué trop vite pour nous, et peut-être qu'ils avaient raison. Je n'étais pas prêt à soit concéder ce point soit à argumenter. La seule chose que j'étais prêt à admettre, c'est que Bella et moi étions loin du couple traditionnel. _Non traditionnel._ L'idée qui me vint avec cette pensée était au-delà de tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Je la gardai à l'esprit pour y repenser ultérieurement, je ne pouvais rien faire avec ça maintenant. J'avais besoin de parler à ma mère. Après l'interrogatoire qu'elle m'avait fait passer au téléphone quand Bella était à l'hôpital, j'étais sûr qu'elle serait prête à m'aider, mais je devais en être sûr. Il n'y avait pas moyen que je puisse faire ça tout seul.

**~ * PPT * ~**

**Bella**

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Edward ne m'avait pas encore fait sa demande. Nous étions revenus à plusieurs reprises sur mes insécurités passées au sujet de m'engager à nouveau, et je savais sans l'ombre d'un doute que j'étais prête à épouser Edward. Et franchement, j'avais l'impression que nous manquions de temps, si nous voulions le faire avant qu'Harrison naisse. Ce n'était pas comme si je ne savais pas que les gens faisaient ça tout le temps... avoir des enfants hors mariage, je n'avais jamais voulu ça pour moi et ce n'était pas comme si Edward et moi n'étions pas sûrs de l'autre. Nous voulions les mêmes choses dans la vie et nous avions parlé de nous marier un jour, alors j'étais certaine qu'il le voulait autant que moi. Harrison était prévu pour dans moins de trois mois, et j'étais nerveuse. La seule chose que je _ne_ voulais _pas_ c'était d'être techniquement encore célibataire quand il naîtrait. Je voulais être légalement unie à Edward avant la naissance de notre fils, si ce n'était pas mariée, au moins fiancée.

Alors quand le vingt décembre arriva et qu'il ne me l'avait _toujours_ pas demandé, je décidai d'arrêter d'attendre qu'il pose la question et de prendre les choses en mains. Grâce à 'l'évanouissement de Bella à Thanksgiving', j'avais beaucoup plus de temps libre. Je ne me sentais pas nécessairement trop stressée, et même si mon malaise n'avait rien à voir avec le travail et tout à voir avec une femme que je prévoyais de ne jamais revoir tant que je vivrais, le Docteur Snow m'avait tout de même dit de travailler à temps partiel. Jacob avait été plus que courtois là-dessus. Vu que sa femme et lui avait du mal à concevoir un enfant, il avait été inhabituellement clément pour mon incapacité à assumer les responsabilités du travail à temps plein pour lequel il m'avait embauché, disant qu'il voulait que je prenne d'abord soin d'Harry et moi et qu'il réaffecterait une partie de mon travail pour y arriver.

Il faisait froid alors que je marchais dans le centre ville de Stone Park. Jusqu'à présent, la neige avait déserté, et j'en étais reconnaissante, l'absence de glace signifiait que mes parents et Alice allaient arriver ce soir en toute sécurité. Edward allait les chercher à l'aéroport ce soir après le travail. Bien que j'étais impatiente de les voir, j'étais en mission aujourd'hui. J'avais besoin d'un cadeau pour Edward, quelque chose que je pourrais personnaliser et retourner dans mes petites mains chaudes avant Noël. J'aurais aimé avoir plus de temps, mais honnêtement j'avais attendu qu'il me fasse sa demande avant aujourd'hui, et vu qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, j'étais prête à faire les choses à ma façon.

J'avais cinq jours et j'espérais que ce serait suffisant pour trouver un cadeau à personnaliser. Le plus gros problème était que je n'étais pas encore sûre de ce que je voulais lui acheter. J'avais quelques idées différentes : une plaque, un presse-papier, une montre et d'autres choses comme ça, mais aucune d'entre elles ne me semblaient bien, alors j'espérais que je saurais quand je la verrais. Je ne voulais vraiment pas devoir me contenter de rien de moins que le cadeau parfait, peu importe ce que c'était, j'étais sûre d'une chose : je voulais que les mots _Épouse-moi Edward_ soient écrits dessus.

Ne pas savoir exactement ce que je cherchais rendit ça un peu plus délicat, mais après une heure ou deux de lèche-vitrine, je me résignai au fait que je ne trouverais probablement pas quelque chose de convenable dans notre petite ville. Je rentrai chez moi et montai dans mon pick-up pour rouler jusqu'à Chicago. Je me garai dans mon quartier commerçant préféré, et parcourus les devantures des boutiques. Après ce qui sembla une éternité, je trouvai enfin ce que je cherchais exposé dans la vitrine de l'une des boutiques de cadeaux. J'entrai dans le magasin et m'approchai de la femme au comptoir. J'avais de la chance, la montre en vitrine pouvait être personnalisée, et ils faisaient la gravure sur place, alors elle me promit que je pourrais la récupérer demain. J'avais trois semaines de congé, en partie grâce aux ordres du médecin mais aussi pour les vacances, alors je promis de revenir et de prendre le cadeau demain après-midi.

Edward n'avait pas autant de chance. Les gens avaient besoin d'un médecin peu importe le jour de l'année, et il devait travailler tous les jours, y compris la veille de Noël. Heureusement il ne travaillait pas à l'hôpital, j'avais appelé Kim un peu plus tôt dans la semaine, et elle était bouleversée parce que Jared devait travailler le jour de Noël. Je l'avais invitée à ce joindre à nous chez Esmée et Carlisle afin qu'elle ne soit pas seule. De plus, avec mes parents et Alice en ville, je voulais vraiment qu'elle les rencontre.

Ma mère et mon père passaient l'après-midi avec les parents d'Edward pendant qu'Alice et moi allions récupérer la montre au magasin. L'impression sur le verre était parfaite, c'était exactement ce que j'avais imaginé. Quand Alice la regarda, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Tu lui demandes de t'épouser ? » haleta-t-elle.

« Eh bien, je veux être avec lui, » dis-je en haussant les épaules. « Et il ne m'a pas encore fait sa demande. Je suis prête à franchir ce pas avec lui, et il ne semble pas comprendre les indices. En plus, regarde-moi Alice. » Je fis un signe de la main vers mon ventre proéminent. « On devrait être mariés avant que _ça_ arrive. Pas que je regrette tout ce qui s'est passé dans ma vie, parce que ce n'est pas le cas, et ça ne veut pas dire que je fais ça juste parce que je suis enceinte, tu sais que ce n'est pas la raison, je suis juste prête. Et c'est ce que je veux, et je suis convaincue que c'est ce qu'il veut aussi, parce qu'on en a parlé. Tu sais Alice, je crois vraiment qu'il ne m'a pas encore fait sa demande à cause de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois. Il a peur de me le demander trop tôt ou quelque chose comme ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est temps que je repousse la peur, _sa_ peur, et pose la question que j'ai envie d'entendre depuis si longtemps. Maintenant, si seulement je n'étais pas si nerveuse à ce sujet, et pas parce que je pense qu'il va dire non, je le suis c'est tout. »

« Oh Bella, tu n'as rien à craindre parce que bien sûr qu'il va dire oui et il va aussi être époustouflé, et pas seulement par le fait que tu lui aies demandé mais parce que tu vas lui dire que tu veux être sa femme et que tu veux qu'il soit ton mari. Ça ne fait aucun doute que cet homme est fou de toi. Je ne peux pas croire que je vais être là pour vous voir vous fiancer, » s'exclama-t-elle. « Ça va être tellement excitant, j'ai hâte. Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu serais le genre de fille à faire ta demande à un mec, c'est tout. »

« Moi non plus, » admis-je. C'était l'euphémisme de l'année en ce qui me concerne. Je n'avais jamais été si entreprenante avec quelque chose dans ma vie. En fait, j'étais très nerveuse au sujet de ce cadeau, à vrai dire. Mais en même temps, je savais que c'était exactement ce que je voulais lui donner. Cette assurance fut suffisante pour m'aider à garder ma détermination.

Mardi soir, Jasper vint passer le reste de la semaine à la maison. Edward m'avait parlé de son insistance pour être avec Alice tout le temps qu'elle était là, mais qu'il (Edward) avait pensé que je ne voudrais pas qu'Alice séjourne dans notre ancien appartement tant que James travaillait encore dans l'immeuble. Il avait eu tout à fait raison. J'aurais été foutrement inquiète à chaque minute qu'elle serait là-bas et j'aurais été dévasté s'il arrivait quelque chose à Alice.

Avec Alice, Jasper, mes parents, Edward et moi la maison semblait vibrante et vivante. Je pouvais imaginer les grand-parents d'Edward qui vivaient ici et une Esmée et un Carlisle plus jeune leur rendant visite avec leur deux jeunes fils. J'adorai jouer l'hôtesse dans ma maison spacieuse, et la semaine passa rapidement. Pour la première fois depuis que nous avions emménagé, je me sentais vraiment chez moi dans cette grande maison, les sons de notre famille, les décorations de Noël et les vacances emplirent mes pensées des futurs Noël que nous espérions passer ici.

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, c'était la veille de Noël et Edward rentrait du travail. Il avait l'air complètement épuisé, j'étais contente d'avoir déjà préparé le repas pour six personnes. Nous mangeâmes et rîmes, partageant nos meilleurs souvenirs de Noël. Lorsque ce fut mon tour, je choisis de partager mon espoir pour l'avenir à la place. « Je suis tellement comblée de tous vous avoir dans ma vie, je ne peux pas imaginer vivre sans l'un de vous. » Je levai les yeux vers Edward. « Surtout toi. » Je ris et il me fit son sourire en coin. « Alors ce soir, au lieu de revenir sur les Noël passés, je veux regarder vers les cinq, dix ou vingt prochaines années. J'ai hâte de passer chaque Noël avec vous tous. Et avec Esmée et Carlisle bien sûr, même s'ils n'ont pas pu venir ce soir. » Je levai mon verre et dis « A l'avenir. »

Les cinq autres, ma mère et Alice semblaient assez émues par mon petit discours, imitèrent mon geste. « A l'avenir, » murmurèrent-ils tous.

Nous nous réveillâmes tôt le lendemain matin, le jour de Noël, et dès que nous fûmes douchés et habillés, nous étions prêts pour aller chez Esmée et Carlisle pour la journée. Nous apportâmes tous nos cadeaux avec nous, étant donné que nous allions les échanger avec tout le monde plus tard dans la journée après le petit-déjeuner. Edward avait été assez catégorique à ce sujet, ce que j'avais trouvé bizarre, mais je ne l'avais pas interrogé. J'emballai tout ce que j'avais acheté pour tout le monde, y compris la montre _Épouse-moi_, et les chargeai dans la Volvo. J'appelai Kim au moment où nous démarrâmes pour lui confirmer qu'elle devait se joindre à nous, vu qu'Esmée avait accepté quand je lui avais demandé si Kim pouvait venir chez elle, ce dont j'étais sûre, et Kim m'assura qu'elle allait prendre la route.

Esmée avait déjà préparé le petit-déjeuner lorsque nous arrivâmes, et tout le monde mangea et discuta joyeusement. Après que nous eûmes tous notre dose, Carlisle prit la parole. « Tout le monde est prêt à ouvrir les cadeaux ? » Il avait un enthousiasme enfantin dans ses traits, presque comme s'il cachait un secret ou quelque chose. Je pense qu'il m'avait regardé droit dans les yeux quand il avait dit ça, mais j'avais dû l'imaginer, j'étais sûre qu'il avait juste regardé autour de lui, établissant un contact visuel avec tout le monde, et j'avais juste remarqué le moment où il m'avait regardée. _Ouais, ça doit être ça. Il ne peut certainement pas savoir pour mon cadeau pour Edward, si ?_

Toute la salle éclata dans un chœur d'affirmations, et nous allâmes dans le salon, là où se trouvait le sapin. « Edward, pourquoi tu ne commencerais pas, » suggéra Esmée. Il hocha la tête, ayant l'air un peu nerveux, et il attrapa ma main alors qu'il approchait du sapin. Mais il ne prit pas l'un des cadeaux qu'il y avait en-dessous. Mes yeux scannèrent nerveusement la pièce alors que tout le monde, avec des expressions presque d'attente sur leur visage, entassés sur les canapés, nous regardaient.

« Isabella, » commença Edward, attirant toute mon attention. Il me regardait fixement et je croisai son regard. Toutes les traces de nervosité qu'il avait depuis un moment avaient disparu, et tout ce que je pouvais lire était... l'adoration. Il n'y avait aucune autre façon de décrire ça. Mon cœur battait dans ma poitrine, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si les autres personnes dans la pièce pouvaient l'entendre. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de ceux d'Edward pour regarder leurs expressions. Il continua. « Je sais que le début notre relation a été loin d'être conventionnel. Je me souviens de la première lettre que tu m'as écrite, et tu n'étais pas contente de devoir correspondre avec quelqu'un. » Il sourit au souvenir. « Enfin, pour être parfaitement honnête, je n'étais pas très content non plus. Et ça, jusqu'à ce que je reçoive ta lettre. J'ai été captivé par toi dès le premier _Cher correspondant_ que tu m'as écrit. Maintenant, je ne pense pas devoir raconter toute notre histoire, tu l'as vécue autant que moi. Alors à la place, je vais prendre exemple sur ton toast de Noël d'hier soir. Au lieu de regarder dans le passé, je veux regarder vers l'avenir. Mais je veux passer plus que des Noël avec toi. Je veux passer toute ma vie, tous les jours, autant que je vivrais, avec toi. » Il posa un genou à terre et je ne pus empêcher mes yeux de s'écarquiller un peu. Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge et des larmes de joie me montèrent aux yeux. Il fouilla dans sa poche, en sortit une petite boîte carré et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait l'anneau le plus magnifique que j'aurais pu imaginer, encore plus beau qu'un diamant traditionnel. « Cet anneau représente tout ce que je veux dans ma relation avec toi. C'est une bague d'éternité Bella, et c'est ce que je veux : une éternité avec toi. Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

* * *

><p><em>Vous pouvez trouver le lien de la chanson que Bella chante sur mon profil ;)<em>

_Et voilà, il a enfin fait sa demande. Comment Bella va répondre, en sachant qu'elle même avait prévu de faire sa demande?  
><em>

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis :)_

_A très vite!_

_Bisous_


	36. Surprise!

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Bonjour bonjour! J'espère que vous allez bien.  
><em>

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori :)_

_Merci également à** aussidagility, nana10 **_**et**_** malaury^^**  
><em>

_Et un grand merci à ma bêta, Missleez._

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 36 : Surprise !<span>

**Bella**

Je savais que je devais lui répondre verbalement, mais je voulais lui donner plus qu'un simple 'oui'. Je voulais qu'il voit à quel point ma réponse était oui. Je pris ses mains dans les miennes, le faisant se relever. « Avant que je te réponde, je veux que tu ouvres mon cadeau. Ne t'inquiète pas Edward, tu verras qu'on est sur la même longueur d'ondes. Je te le promets. »

L'expression sur son visage n'était rien d'autre que de l'égarement. Je me doutais qu'il s'attendait à un 'oui' immédiat, et je voulais lui donner, mais cette façon allait être encore plus spéciale pour lui... je l'espérais. Alors que je m'éloignais de lui, je jetai un œil dans la pièce. Tout le monde était assis en couple, Esmée et Carlisle, mes parents, Alice et Jasper, et Kim, malheureusement seule.

« Bella, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda mon père.

« Oh, ayez un peu foi en moi. Papa, tu comprendras dans une minute. » Je commençai à me demander si j'étais bien saine d'esprit de faire attendre Edward et apparemment, mon père. Alice était la seule qui connaissait mon plan, et son visage était le seul dans la pièce qui ne ressemblait pas à celui d'Edward. Elle avait l'air aussi étourdi que je me sentais nerveuse. Même si, avec Edward qui se trouvait là, tenant toujours la boîte, je ne devrais plus être nerveuse. Mais je l'étais. Je repensais sérieusement à ma décision de ne pas avoir crié mon 'oui' du toit. _J'aurais du dire le mot, puis je lui aurais donné la montre._ Mais c'était trop tard maintenant. J'étais déjà allée trop loin pour faire marche arrière maintenant.

Je m'agenouillai à côté du sapin et retournai les boîtes jusqu'à ce que je trouve celle que je cherchais. Je me relevai prudemment, la boîte dans la main, et lui tendit. L'expression sur son visage n'avait pas changé, et je me sentais un peu mal de le faire attendre, mais j'étais presque sûre qu'il me pardonnerait après avoir vu le cadeau dans la boîte. Je l'espérais sincèrement en tout cas. A contrecœur, il ferma la boîte et la remit dans sa poche, et je spéculai encore plus sur l'expression sur son visage. C'était quelque chose comme _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?_ Je voulais désespérément mettre ma main dans sa poche et sortir la boîte, mais c'était important pour moi, je voulais lui donner la montre comme réponse. Savoir ce qui était inscrit sur le verre était suffisant pour garder ma détermination. « Ouvre ton cadeau s'il te plaît, » murmurai-je. Je pris sa main, le guidai jusqu'au fauteuil en velours et le poussai dedans, puis je me m'installai à ses pieds, le regardant dans l'expectative. La pièce était si silencieuse que j'étais sûre qu'on pourrait entendre une mouche voler, même si le sol était recouvert d'un tapis blanc. Personne ne faisait de bruit, pas même une respiration. Edward n'avait toujours pas fait un geste pour ouvrir la boîte, il était juste assis là dans une sorte de silence stupéfait. Je l'implorai à nouveau. « S'il te plaît. Je te promets que tout ira bien. »

Il déglutit, hocha la tête et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de finalement porter son attention sur le papier rouge sur la boîte. Il trouva un endroit sur le haut où le papier était replié et scotché, et y glissa un doigt pour l'ouvrir. Avec la première étape faite, il sembla gagner une sorte de détermination, et il retira rapidement le papier du reste de la boîte, le déposant au sol à côté du fauteuil. Il leva la boîte à hauteur de ses yeux, dessus il y avait une photo de la montre qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Ouvre la boîte, » lui dis-je avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Il suivit ma requête et quand il sortit la montre de la boîte et lut l'inscription dessus, j'entendis son souffle accélérer. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, presque comme s'il retenait ses larmes, et me regarda droit dans les yeux. « Vraiment, Bella ? » Il me fit son sourire en coin, les yeux brillants.

Je hochai la tête. Je ne fus pas aussi bonne que lui pour retenir mes larmes et elles coulèrent librement sur mon visage. Il se releva du fauteuil et passa la montre à sa mère qui était assis sur le canapé à côté de son père. Il ne fit aucun geste pour récupérer la boîte dans sa poche. L'expression sur le visage d'Esmée passa de l'inquiétude au soulagement puis à la joie en une fraction de seconde. Elle haleta et passa la montre à Carlisle. Elle fit son chemin dans la pièce et au moment où Edward et moi la récupérâmes, tout le monde nous souriait.

« Ça c'est ma fille, même si tu m'as rendu inquiet pendant un moment, » mon père laissa échapper un petit rire. Ma mère attrapa sa main et le fit taire, comme si elle était dans une salle de cinéma et ne voulait aucune distraction.

Même Alice leva les pouces quand personne ne regardait. Je souris et rougis. Je pouvais voir qu'elle avait son appareil photo à la main, prête à faire des tirages.

« C'est un oui alors ? » me demanda Edward.

« Oui, » répondis-je. Edward m'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, j'entendis Alice prendre quelques photos, les soupirs de soulagement de tout le monde, et une effusion de rires et de félicitations. Je regardai autour de moi et souris à tout le monde, puis je me tournai pour regarder Edward parce que ce moment était le notre en dépit des spectateurs heureux. Je voulais m'assurer qu'il avait compris mes actions d'aujourd'hui. « Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre ma réponse comme ça, mais j'ai pensé qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleure façon pour te montrer à quel point je veux être ta femme, que de voir mes mots écrits. Tu vois, j'ai attendu des semaines que tu fasses ta demande, et j'étais certaine que tu le voulais, mais ensuite j'ai commencé à croire que tu n'allais pas le faire, du moins pas de sitôt. »

« Alors on a planifié ce moment chacun de notre côté pendant des semaines, c'est ça ? »

« Des semaines ? Non, je n'y ai pensé qu'il y a environ cinq jours. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser que tu allais faire ta demande, mais comme le temps passait, franchement j'avais un peu peur qu'on ne passe jamais ce pas. »

« Oh Bella, » soupira-t-il en prenant mon visage en coupe et passant ses pouces sur mes pommettes. « Je voulais ça depuis tellement longtemps. J'ai ta bague depuis ton anniversaire. »

« Mon anniversaire, vraiment ? »

« Oui mon amour, c'est juste que j'avais peur. Pas de prendre cet engagement, mais de t'effrayer. »

« Arrête, » l'interrompis-je. « Écoute, je sais que les choses n'ont pas très bien fonctionné la dernière fois que j'ai précipité les choses, mais je me suis trompée. Je ne me trompe pas cette fois. Les sentiments que j'ai pour toi dépassent de loin tout ce que j'ai ressenti pour quelqu'un d'autre. Jamais. Maintenant, tu vas réellement me donner cette bague ou quoi ? » souris-je.

« Oh ! » s'exclama-t-il. « J'étais tellement pris dans le moment que j'ai oublié. Je suis désolé. » Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit la minuscule boîte à bijoux, et cette fois, quand il l'ouvrit, il sortit l'anneau de son lit de velours et prit ma main gauche dans la sienne. « Bella, juste pour que ce soit clair, on va se marier alors ? »

« Oui Edward, je crois que c'est le cas. »

Avant de la mettre à mon doigt, il l'inclina pour que je puisse voir à l'intérieur de la bague. « Je l'ai faite graver, ça m'a semblé approprié, les mots écrits étant la pierre angulaire de notre relation. » Je jetai un œil à l'intérieur de la bague et lus, _Tu es mon éternité_.

Les larmes inondèrent mes yeux alors qu'il glissait la bague sur mon troisième doigt, elle m'allait parfaitement. « Elle est tellement belle Edward, je l'adore et je t'aime. Et j'aime le fait que tu étais si inquiet de me faire ta demande... et que tu l'aies fait quand même. »

Mes yeux firent des va et vient entre ma main et le visage d'Edward jusqu'à ce que nous soyons interrompus par le raclement de gorge de l'une des personnes dans la pièce. La voix de Jasper résonna. « Alors, on est ravis pour vous mais, vous avez terminé ? » Son ton était taquin, Edward attrapa mes mains pour m'aider à me relever et me fit me retourner. Je n'eus même pas la chance de m'éloigner vu que je fus tirée sur les genoux d'Edward. Je ris comme une écolière à la soudaineté de l'action alors qu'Alice prenait une autre photo.

« Oh, eh bien on n'aura jamais terminé, » répondit Edward à son frère, qui éclata de rire. « Mais n'hésitez pas à échanger vos cadeaux. Ça ne nous dérange pas. » Il prit mon menton dans l'une de ses mains et tourna mon visage vers le sien, me tirant pour un autre baiser. Mes lèvres prirent vie, bougeant contre les siennes, mes mains s'enroulèrent dans ses cheveux et j'oubliai où j'étais. Jusqu'à ce qu'Edward murmure contre ma bouche. « N'oublie pas qu'on n'est pas seul. »

Je rougis et m'éloignai, gênée d'avoir presque perdu le contrôle dans une pièce pleine de gens. « Désolée, » marmonnai-je.

« Ne sois pas désolée, » dit-il puis il baissa la voix pour murmurer afin que seule moi puisse l'entendre. « On fêtera ça comme il se doit à la maison. »

Je souris timidement, déjà impatiente. Je me forçai à me concentrer sur l'endroit et le moment présent. C'était Noël, et j'étais dans un endroit que j'aimais avec tous les gens sans lesquels je savais que je ne pourrais pas vivre. Chacun d'entre eux était spécial pour moi et je ne voulais pas être trop prise dans mes événements de la vie courante que je les négligeais. Alors j'embrassai Edward une fois de plus, chastement cette fois, puis me tournai sur ses genoux pour faire face à la pièce.

Carlisle, en hôte gracieux, passa les cadeaux et quand ils furent tous ouverts, chacun remercia tout le monde. Alice et Jasper retinrent particulièrement mon attention, ils étaient en couple depuis aussi longtemps qu'Edward et moi, mais leur situation était tellement différente. La façon dont ils interagissaient était tellement... confortable, c'était difficile pour moi d'imaginer qu'ils se connaissaient depuis si peu de temps.

Esmée se leva, et s'excusa pour aller à la cuisine. Elle devait commencer à préparer le repas de Noël. Je voulais la suivre et lui parler de la possibilité d'utiliser son belvédère pour le mariage, mais après le mauvais quart d'heure que j'avais fait passer à Edward sur le fait qu'il était d'accord avec tout ce que je suggérais, plutôt que de prendre part à la décision dans le magasin de bébé la dernière fois, je n'étais pas prête de faire un iota de planification ou de préparation pour le mariage sans lui en parler d'abord.

Tout le monde autour de moi discutait, mais j'avais du mal à me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Mon esprit tournait à cent à l'heure, pensant à toutes les possibilités de mariage. Le jour de la Saint Valentin, ou peut-être début mars. Je me demandai s'il ferait assez chaud pour que ça se passe à l'extérieur. _Probablement pas._ Je commençai à réfléchir sur les thèmes de couleurs possibles, mes fleurs favorites, les demoiselles d'honneur. J'avais tout à part quelques décisions, ou au moins réduit la liste de possibilités lorsque la voix d'Edward me sortit de ma rêverie. « Hey, mon amour, autant que j'aime que tu sois assise là, » il m'embrassa doucement sur le front, « je vais aller voir si ma mère à besoin d'aide pour le dîner. Je peux t'offrir quelque chose pendant que je suis debout ? »

« Non merci. Je vais bien, mais je vais venir avec toi, » lui dis-je en souriant et en me levant afin que nous puissions aller dans la cuisine.

« Non chérie, détends-toi, profite du temps avec tout le monde et je viendrais te chercher si j'ai besoin d'une autre paire de mains. »

« Très bien si tu en es sûr ? » Je me rassis dans le fauteuil.

« Ouais j'en suis sûr. Je reviens tout à l'heure. Je t'aime ma fiancée. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » Je souris et rougis à son utilisation du mot fiancée. _Je suppose que je vais devoir m'habituer à ça._

Dès qu'Edward disparut par la porte battante de la cuisine, Alice vint presque en courant vers moi. « J'ai attendu toute la matinée pour avoir un aperçu de ta bague ! » Elle attrapa ma main gauche et porta mes doigts à ses yeux, examinant l'anneau. « Oh mon dieu, elle est tellement... différente. » Je n'arrivais pas à lire le ton de sa voix. Alice était une jeune femme très traditionnelle, en particulier en matière de bijoux, et je soupçonnai qu'elle aurait préféré un diamant solitaire. J'aimais tout ce qu'il représentait, d'abord et avant tout qu'il l'ait choisi et qu'il soit de la couleur préféré d'Edward qui était le bleu. Mais ensuite les mots qu'il avait dits pendant sa demande, quelque chose au sujet que c'était... quoi ? _Une bague de l'éternité._ Je me demandai ce que ça voulait dire exactement, je devais lui demander plus tard.

« Je pense que c'est parfait, » lui dis-je.

« C'est vrai, je l'avoue. Le bleu a toujours été une belle couleur sur toi Bella. J'espère que tu n'as pas pensé que mon commentaire 'différent' signifiait que je n'aimais pas. J'aime beaucoup. Je voulais juste dire que je n'en avais encore jamais vu. C'est vraiment parfait. »

« Merci, » lui dis-je.

« Eh bien, viens-ici, viens-ici, » dit ma mère à l'autre bout de la pièce. « Je ne l'ai pas encore vu non plus. »

Je passai les dix minutes suivantes en ayant ma main inspectée par tout le monde dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que finalement, nous nous détendîmes tous dans une conversation confortable sur tout et rien du tout.

Mais je trouvai difficile de me concentrer sur ce dont l'un d'eux parlait, contre mon meilleur jugement, mon cerveau fit son chemin vers des pensées de lys contre des œillets, des roses ou des orchidées...

**~ * PPT * ~**

**Edward**

« Maman ? » Elle sursauta légèrement au son de ma voix, heureusement, elle n'était pas prêt du four chaud, elle venait juste d'atteindre l'une des armoires du bas. « Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. »

« Ça va Edward. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Prends ce dont tu as besoin, à moins que tu sois venu proposer ton aide, mais vraiment ce n'est pas nécessaire. J'ai presque tout sous contrôle. D'ailleurs, tu ne préférerais pas passer Noël avec Bella et tout le monde ? »

« En fait, 'Man, je voulais discuter avec toi d'une idée que j'ai eue. Tu as du temps pour parler ? »

« Si tu termines de couper les pommes de terre pour moi, je travaillerais sur le dressage, et on pourra parler de ce que tu as sur le cœur. » Elle me sourit.

« Marché conclus. » Je me dirigeai vers l'évier et fit couler l'eau pour commencer à rincer. « Alors, j'ai eu cette idée il n'y a même pas une heure, et je n'ai encore pensé à aucun détail, alors je suis un peu nerveux d'en parler, » commençai-je. Ma mère avait l'air perplexe, et pour une raison quelconque, ça me fit perdre mon sang-froid. Je soupirai doucement et pris une planche à découper et un couteau.

Au moment où j'avais épluché et coupé la moitié des pommes de terre, je n'étais pas prêt de savoir comment cette pépite d'idée que j'avais eu allait aboutir. J'avais presque renoncé à toute perspective lorsque ma mère prit la parole. « Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit juste de ma part de te faire couper les pommes de terre si on ne discute pas. C'était le marché, si je me souviens bien. Je te parlais si tu m'aidais. » Je savais qu'elle me taquinait un peu et ça me fit sourire.

« Je sais. Je réfléchis juste à ce pour quoi je suis venu ici pour te parler. C'est un truc énorme je trouve et je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable ou pas. »

« Eh bien, pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas, et je te laisserai savoir ce que j'en pense. »

Je hochai la tête et commençai à parler. « Très bien, je sais que c'est dingue, mais suis-moi pendant quelques minutes, laisse-moi sortir l'idée, puis tu pourras me poser toutes les questions que tu veux d'accord ? » Elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment silencieux. « D'accord, Bella savait que j'allais faire ma demande, elle ne savait juste pas quand. Et, enfin, tu y étais, c'était loin d'être parfait. »

« Eh bien, je n'irai pas aussi loin... »

Je l'interrompis. « Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais imaginé, c'est tout. Je veux qu'elle sache que même si j'ai tardé à faire ma demande, je ne veux rien de plus que d'être avec elle. Je l'ai fait attendre trop longtemps alors je ne veux pas la faire attendre pour son mariage de rêve aussi. Et je sais qu'il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps avant la naissance de notre bébé, et je pense que c'est aussi important pour Bella que ça l'est pour moi d'être marié avant. Et une autre chose, ses parents travaillent tous les deux à temps plein, comme tu le sais et il en va aussi pour Alice, ce qui veut dire qu'ils n'ont pas le temps libre qu'ils veulent pour voyager jusqu'à Chicago, sans mentionner le prix des billets d'avion, enfin disons simplement, ça va être difficile pour eux de devoir faire un autre voyage à Chicago dans le courant des trois prochains mois. Alors, je pensais... ils sont déjà là... alors je veux me marier avant que Charlie, Renée et Alice repartent. »

« Mais Edward, ils partent le trois, c'est dans seulement dix jours. »

« Je sais. » Ma mère plissa le front à mes paroles, et j'étais convaincu qu'elle allait me dire d'aller sauter dans le Lac Michigan. J'aurais mérité cette réaction aussi. Ce que je proposais était dingue.

« Tu as une date précise en tête ? » demanda-t-elle à la place.

« Le réveillon du Nouvel An, » lui dis-je. « Et il y a encore une chose. Je veux que ce soit une surprise pour Bella. »

« Oh bon sang... ça va être difficile, » songea-t-elle, faisant tressauter mon cœur. « Mais à nous sept, je suis sûre qu'on peut y arriver, tant que tu ne veux pas quelque chose de trop bizarre. » Elle me fit sa propre version de mon sourire en coin. _Je suppose que c'est de là qu'il vient._

« Merci Maman, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Maintenant, tu as dit nous sept, qui spécifiquement ? » la questionnai-je. Ma poitrine se souleva encore une fois, et pour la première fois depuis que cette idée folle m'était venue à l'esprit, je ressentis un sentiment d'enthousiasme.

« Eh bien, nous tous. Ton père et moi, Charlie et Renée, Alice et Jasper, et toi. Personne ne travaille cette semaine à cause des vacances. Enfin, ton père pourrait devoir passer quelques heures à l'hôpital, mais pas de journée complète à ce que je sais. Le seul truc ça va être de garder Bella occupée sans qu'elle remarque que quelque chose se trame. D'autant plus que tu vas devoir savoir le genre de choses qu'elle veut, et t'assurer de donner ton opinion aussi, même si tu n'en as pas vraiment, parce que ça va montrer que tu t'en soucies. Il y a des choses pour lesquelles elle va vouloir avoir son mot à dire comme le lieu, les fleurs, la décoration, les vœux et beaucoup d'autres trucs, mais il y a des choses pour lesquelles tu peux mettre ton grain de sel aussi comme ton smoking et le smoking des pères et pour ton témoin ou les hommes, si tant est que tu décides de les avoir à ta fête de mariage. Bella devra décider si elle veut des demoiselles d'honneur et ce qu'elles porteront aussi. Oh, et les alliances Edward, tu devras acheter les alliances... quelque chose qui ira avec la bague de fiançailles que tu as acheté à Bella. Oh, il y a tellement de choses qu'il va falloir qu'on en discute plus tard. Normalement, l'épouse est très impliquée dans les préparatifs du mariage. Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir la laisser en dehors de ces plans ? »

« Je ne veux pas la laisser en dehors de ça, non, mais elle a tellement fait pour être avec moi et je veux faire ça pour elle. Je pense que ce serait une surprise incroyable, un magnifique cadeau, un que je sais qu'elle veut autant que moi. Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait faire ça ? »

« Non, je pense que c'est une merveilleuse idée. Vraiment, Edward, je ne peux pas imaginer un geste plus romantique. Ton père t'a bien éduqué. » Elle me sourit, et j'aurais juré sentir le bout de mes oreilles chauffer. « Mais tu ne dois pas oublier que je ne vais pas faire tout le travail pour toi. Ça va être un travail d'équipe, avec toi dans le siège conducteur. Ça va être difficile, mais ça en vaut la peine, j'en suis sûre. »

« Oui, si on y arrive. »

« Tu as déjà des idées quant à ce qu'elle veut ? »

« Honnêtement ? Pas vraiment. Ça fait des semaines qu'on a parlé du fait qu'on voulait se marier, eh bien en fait, depuis le week-end où on est parti au spa, tu te souviens ? Mais on n'a jamais vraiment parler mariage. Je sais qu'elle aime le pourpre, c'est important ? »

« C'est un début, » dit ma mère en me souriant. « Je peux travailler avec du pourpre. Mais si c'est tout ce que tu sais, tu as du pain sur la planche. »

« Je sais, c'est juste que je veux vraiment faire ça pour elle. Tu pourrais m'aider à faire la liste de ce que je dois faire... » Je m'interrompis.

« Ce qu'on doit faire. »

« C'est vrai, ce qu'on doit faire. Ensuite on peut attribuer des tâches à chacun de nous et se mettre au travail tout de suite. 'Man j'espère que je ne vais pas tout foutre en l'air. »

« Eh bien, fiston, on ne laissera pas ça se produire. Mais je suis contente que tu te rendes compte qu'il y a beaucoup à faire, mais une chose à la fois. On ne peut pas vraiment établir une liste jusqu'à ce que tu parles à Bella, parce que si tu veux en faire son mariage de rêve, tu dois savoir comment elle l'imagine. »

« Ouais, je suppose que c'est logique. » Je me sentis soudain incroyablement bouleversé par l'idée de devoir tout terminer en une semaine alors que je ne savais même pas ce que tout était.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Edward. On va y arriver. Et tu sais fiston, il n'y a pas de meilleur moment que maintenant pour commencer. Mettons dès que possible les autres au courant de ce que tu prévois... dans la soirée. Et toi et moi on pourra commencer à collecter les informations dont nous avons besoin pendant le dîner. Tu sais, 'beaucoup de mains allègent le travail' Edward. »

« Oui, j'ai peut-être déjà entendu ça quelque part... et je pense que tu pourrais y être pour quelque chose. » Je souris alors qu'un plan commençait à se dessiner dans ma tête.

« Oui, eh bien, maintenant que tu as fait ta demande, il n'y a pas de raison qu'on ne puisse pas parler de l'événement à venir. On peut questionner Bella sur ce qu'elle aimerait... on doit juste la détourner du choix d'une date effective. »

« C'est vrai, parce que je ne veux pas la tromper, ou ruiner la surprise, alors peut-être qu'on pourrait faire quelques suggestions comme, dire quelques jours avant mars, ensuite je pourrais suggérer de ne pas fixer de date réelle jusqu'à ce que cette semaine de Noël mouvementée soit terminée, genre qu'après le Nouvelle An. »

« C'est super, je pense que ça va marcher. Oh fiston, je pense que ça va être une semaine amusante. »

« Amusante ? » Un petit rire sardonique quitta ma bouche. « Je ne sais pas. Je l'espère, mais en tout cas, merci Maman d'avoir accepté de le faire avec moi. »

« De rien. » Alors que je souriais à ma mère, un souvenir de la veille de l'anniversaire de Bella me revint soudain à l'esprit. Dans ce souvenir, j'avais dû me retourner pour m'éloigner, je m'étais dirigé vers la maison et j'avais laissé ma mère et Bella dans le belvédère dans le jardin, et j'avais vaguement entendu la voix de Bella derrière moi. C'était l'endroit parfait pour une petite cérémonie intimiste.

« Oh bon sang, ça y est ! » m'exclamai-je.

« Quoi ? De quoi tu parles Edward ? »

« Le belvédère. C'est là qu'elle veut se marier. »

« Le belvédère ? » interrogea ma mère.

« Ouais. Ton belvédère dans le jardin. Et je suis quasiment sûr qu'elle veut un petit mariage, je veux dire, pas trop d'invités cette fois. Je veux dire, ce serait parfait pour la cérémonie. On pourrait faire la réception dans la maison, et dire nos vœux dans le belvédère. On aurait besoin de louer des appareils de chauffage et s'emmitoufler dans de gros manteaux, mais alors ? Bella aurait notre mariage où elle le veut... dans ton belvédère. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas vraiment à moi de prendre la décision. Mais je serais flattée si vous choisissez mon belvédère comme endroit. En plus il est blanc. »

« Je suis sûr que c'est ce qui rendrait Bella heureuse, et tu sais quoi, plus j'y pense... c'est aussi là où j'aimerais que Bella et moi nous marions, » répondis-je, sûr de moi.

« Bon alors, les deux choses importantes sont décidées, la date et le lieu. Et on va recueillir le reste des détails dont on a besoin par ta magnifique fiancée. »

« Ça va être la partie la plus difficile pas vrai ? » demandai-je.

« Non, on en a déjà discuté, ça va être plus facile que tu ne le penses. »

Nous travaillâmes sur les quelques détails qui n'avaient pas autant d'importance, qui des sept nous pensions être le meilleur pour telle ou telle tâche par exemple. J'étais même assez sûr de moi quant au choix de Bella pour ses demoiselles d'honneur (Alice et Kim), et je savais définitivement qui je voulais comme témoins, leurs homologues masculins, Jasper et Jared. Demain ma mère parlerait à notre pasteur et sa femme, le Révérend Liam McAlister et Madame Siobhan McAlister, pour voir s'ils étaient disponibles pour se joindre à nous au réveillon du Nouvel An. Même si je savais qu'on pourrait probablement trouver un autre pasteur s'il le fallait, ce serait tellement merveilleux si le Révérend McAlister nous mariait parce qu'il connaissait notre famille depuis que Jasper et moi étions enfants, il avait même présidé l'enterrement de mon grand-père. Alors ma mère allait s'occuper de ça et je décidai que j'allais prendre les hommes avec moi pour choisir nos costumes et ils pourraient aussi m'aider à trouver les appareils de chauffage pendant qu'on y était. La première chose lundi matin, j'allais aller voir mon patron, le Docteur Snow, et le patron de Bella, Jacob Black, et je leur expliquerai la situation, je les inviterai eux et leur femme à notre mariage, et leur demanderai une semaine de congé afin que Bella et moi puissions avoir une lune de miel. _Ce qui me rappelle, je vais devoir réfléchir à ça aussi, et réserver pronto._ Je m'inquiéterais pour ça dans quelques jours.

Alors lundi, après avoir été voir nos patrons, je retournerai à la _Bijouterie d'Aro_ pour acheter les alliances qui correspondraient parfaitement à la bague d'éternité de Bella. Je me souvenais qu'Aro me les avait montrées lorsque j'étais venu chercher la bague de Bella, suggérant qu'elles iraient bien ensemble. A l'époque je lui avais dit que je garderais ça à l'esprit. Ensuite j'irai au palais de justice pour obtenir la licence de mariage, ce que nous pourrions signer après la cérémonie, mais ce serait une chose en moins à faire. Ma mère avait dit que les autres choses qui ne pouvaient vraiment pas attendre c'était de trouver le traiteur ce qui signifiait choisir le menu, commander les fleurs, les tenues des femmes et le gâteau, tout ce pour quoi nous avions besoin de la contribution de Bella, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Avant que ma mère m'envoie informer tout le monde que le dîner serait servi dans la salle à manger dans quinze minutes, nous avions écrit la liste de tout ce que nous devions savoir par Bella et tout ce que nous devions organiser. « Tu devrais vraiment t'appuyer sur Alice aussi, » suggéra ma mère. « Je viens juste de la rencontrer, mais elle semble être la personne idéale pour aider à trouver certaines choses. En fait, » sa voix devint pensive, « entre Alice et Renée, je me demande si tu ne pourrais pas rayer quelques trucs sur la liste sans demander à Bella. » Cette idée avait un certain mérite. Non pas que je cherchais la solution de facilité, mais je savais que même sans devoir poser des questions, j'avais une semaine chargée. « N'oublie pas de demander de l'aide, Edward. Ça va être essentiel pour toute l'organisation. Je sais que tu peux être un homme indépendant très têtu, mais je ne vois pas tout ça se produire de la façon dont tu le veux sauf si tu nous laisses t'aider. »

Je savais qu'elle avait raison sur les deux points. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement demander de l'aide, mais je ne voyais aucun moyen non plus d'arriver à tout faire seul. « Je m'en souviendrai, Maman. En fait, je vais commencer après le repas. Je vais organiser une partie de billard en bas pour les hommes puis je leur parlerai du projet et peut-être qu'on aura quelques idées pour faire certaines de ces choses sans que Bella se méfie de nos opérations secrètes. »

« D'accord Edward, et pendant que tu feras ça, je vais essayer de passer du temps seule avec Alice et Renée... aussi longtemps que je puisse les faire sortir sans attirer l'attention de Bella. On ne sait jamais, l'occasion pourrait se présenter... »

« Maman, merci encore d'avoir accepté l'idée. »

« Oh Edward, bien sûr. » Je l'étreignis.

« C'est décidé alors. On va vraiment le faire ? »

« C'est décidé. On va vraiment le faire. Un mariage surprise se déroulera ici dans une semaine ! »

* * *

><p><em>Eh bien quelle idée folle! Ils vont avoir du pain sur la planche pour tout mettre en place en une semaine^^<em>

_Bonne fin de journée!_

_A bientôt!_

_xoxo_


	37. Opération: Mariage surprise

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), seule la traduction est à moi._**

_Hello tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien?_

_J'ai vraiment honte de débarquer après tout ce temps, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais non? :P Je tiens tout de même à m'excuser pour tout le temps que j'ai mis pour poster un nouveau chapitre mais j'ai vraiment manqué de temps ces derniers mois._

_Comme toujours je vous remercie toutes pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori, et plus particulièrement **Grazie; Isnoname; aussidagility; jenny56; ousna; pounine; cullen15000** et **bobolavalise** =)_

_Un grand merci également à ma fidèle bêta, Missleez^^_

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 37 : Opération : Mariage surprise<span>

**Edward**

Je réussis à prendre Alice à part avant que nous nous assîmes pour dîner et lui chuchotai mon idée. Comme je m'étais douté qu'elle le serait, elle fut plus qu'excitée. Je ne la connaissais pas aussi bien que Bella ou mon frère, mais je l'avais vue suffisamment pendant la tentative de mariage de Bella pour reconnaître que cette fille aimait faire la fête. J'espérais qu'elle aimait _planifier_ les célébrations autant qu'elle aimait y assister, parce que ma mère avait raison, il n'y avait aucun moyen que je puisse faire ça tout seul.

Elle sembla sceptique au début, jusqu'à ce que je lui explique tous les détails. Puis elle cria et sautilla pratiquement de joie. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel, et je commençai à paniquer un peu. « Hey, tu dois te calmer. C'est supposé être une surprise pour Bella, tu te souviens ? Si elle se demande ce qu'est tout ce bruit alors je suis foutu. »

« Désolée, » dit-elle dans un murmure exagéré. « Mais c'est vraiment le truc le plus mignon que j'ai jamais entendu. Comment tu vas réussir à planifier tout un mariage sans la mariée ? »

« Eh bien, c'est la principale raison pour laquelle je t'en parle maintenant en fait. Je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup d'aide comme tu peux l'imaginer. Et vu que tu es sa meilleure amie, je pense que je vais vraiment devoir compter sur toi. Tu peux m'aider à obtenir d'elle le genre de trucs qu'elle veut ? Je suppose qu'on peut lui parler de tout, on doit juste l'empêcher de trop s'exciter pour une date particulière. »

« Ooh, alors on va discuter des préparatifs du mariage pendant le dîner ? » Sa voix n'était rien de moins que... pur délice. Je n'étais pas sûr que 'délice' la représentait assez bien en fait, mais c'était le meilleur mot qui me venait pour décrire Alice. J'étais juste content qu'elle se soit assez calmée pour parler comme un être humain rationnel et ne pas tout révéler.

« Oui, j'aimerai essayer de diriger la conversation dans cette voie si possible, » lui dis-je. « Mais en même temps, on doit être prudent de ne pas vendre la mèche à Bella. Et n'oublie pas, nous ne sommes que trois à être au courant pour l'instant. Toi, ma mère, et moi. Je vais le dire aux gars ce soir, mais ils ne sont pas plus au courant de la surprise que Bella pour le moment. »

« Oh, ce sera pas un problème, » m'assura-t-elle. « Ce sont des mecs. Et ils ne sont pas aussi doux et romantique que toi. »

« Merci, » murmurai-je, pas vraiment sûr de quoi faire de ce commentaire. « Alors, euh, tu vas m'aider ? » J'avais besoin de recentrer la conversation. Alice m'avait distrait avec son commentaire romantique.

« Bien sûr que je vais t'aider, » répondit-elle. « Ça va être amusant. »

Avec mes deux complices de mon côté maintenant, je me sentais un peu plus confiant. « Super. Tout ce qui doit se passer maintenant c'est... »

« Laisse-moi faire, » dit-elle, m'interrompant.

Ma mère se joignit à Alice et moi. Nous étions tous dans la cuisine, mais j'avais parlé à Alice pendant que ma mère mettait la touche finale au repas de Noël. « Est-ce qu'on est prêt à lancer l'opération : Mariage surprise ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant légèrement à son nom de code pour le mariage.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me moquer d'elle, je crois même que je levai les yeux au ciel. « Opération : Mariage surprise ? »

« Quoi ? Je ne peux pas m'amuser un peu, aussi ? » Ma mère me frappa l'épaule en feignant la frustration.

« Bien sûr que si, » répondis-je. « C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à avoir un nom de code pour mon mariage, c'est tout. »

« Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir besoin d'un nom de code pour ton mariage, » répliqua-t-elle. « Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose pour être parfaitement honnête. Mais si tu n'aimes pas cette phrase, je ne l'utiliserai pas. »

« Je te taquinais, Maman. En fait, j'aime bien cette phrase. »

Elle me sourit. « Bien. Opération : Mariage surprise alors ou non, attends, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de OMS ? Ça sonne encore mieux. » Elle rit. « Peu importe, maintenant allons rejoindre le reste de la famille pour dîner, on a quelques détails à soutirer à ta magnifique fiancée. »

Je souris, ma mère appelait Bella ma fiancée. J'aimais l'entendre. J'avais appelé Bella comme ça il n'y avait pas très longtemps, mais l'entendre de la bouche de ma mère était en quelque sorte encore plus doux pour moi. Cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions tous assis autour de l'immense table de mes parents dans la salle à manger. Lorsque les assiettes de tout le monde furent remplies et que la conversation était encore plutôt lente, je lançai un regard à Alice et à ma mère. Je ne savais pas si je devais être le seul ou non à lancer la conversation. Je me doutais un peu que je ne le devrais probablement pas, je voulais qu'elle sache que j'étais nerveux de la déclarer comme _mienne_ mais en même temps, je ne voulais pas rendre évident à quelle vitesse j'avais prévu que les choses se produisent. Heureusement, Alice vit le signe et prit les devants.

« Alors Bella, quand est-ce qu'on va acheter ta robe de mariée ? »

« Quoi ? Alice je sais que tu adores le shopping, et c'est pour ça que tu as choisi le métier que tu fais mais honnêtement, je ne peux pas acheter une robe avant que tu partes. On n'a même pas encore fixer une date. Je veux dire, on s'est fiancé il n'y a qu'une heure, bon sang. D'ailleurs, au rythme que je vais, je vais devoir la changer avant le mariage de toute façon. Ça ne sert à rien de dépenser de l'argent avant qu'on soit un peu plus près de la date, pour être sûr que j'ai celle qui me va encore. »

« Ce ne sera pas un problème, Bella, » contra Alice. « Tu pourras la changer si tu en as besoin. D'ailleurs, si on ne l'achète pas cette semaine, je ne sais pas quand j'aurais l'occasion de revenir. »

« Je peux comprendre ton avis, je suppose, » dit Bella, même si elle n'avait toujours pas l'air ravie par cette idée. Il était important qu'elle achète la robe elle-même, et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Pas seulement pour la taille, mais une robe de mariée était une chose très personnelle pour une femme, j'imagine. J'étais peut-être juste un gars, mais je savais ça. Il n'y avait pas moyen que je puisse lui choisir une robe.

« Je pense que c'est une excellent idée, » dis-je en avalant une bouchée de pain et en essayant de rester nonchalant.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Bella, semblant toujours incertaine.

« Ouais. Je veux dire, Alice a raison. Tu devrais le faire pendant que tu as beaucoup de soutien. Ta mère, ma mère, Alice, Kim... Je suis sûr qu'elles aimeraient t'aider à choisir la robe parfaite. »

Bien sûr ma mère et Alice hochèrent rapidement la tête en guise d'affirmation, vu qu'elles étaient déjà dans le secret. Renée accepta presque immédiatement aussi, elle était la mère de Bella après tout. Kim sembla un peu choquée par ma suggestion qu'elle aiderait. Elle me regarda, réalisant qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas. Je la suppliai des yeux, promettant silencieusement de lui expliquer les choses rapidement. A ce moment là, je fus reconnaissant de la connaître elle et Jared depuis aussi longtemps que je connaissais Bella, et qu'elle soit capable de lire l'imploration dans mon expression. « Ouais, Bella, tu sais que j'ai appris à t'aimer pendant ces cinq derniers mois, depuis que tu as emménagée ici. Je serai honorée de t'aider à choisir une robe de mariée. »

« Oh. Eh bien si tout le monde insiste tant, alors je pense que oui. Je veux dire, Alice a raison, ils font ces robes afin qu'elles puissent être modifiées assez facilement, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, selon la croissance du bébé, si j'achetais une robe demain elle serait probablement trop petite dans même pas deux semaines. Tu es sûre, Alice ? Pour les modifications ? » Je poussai un soupir de soulagement alors que Bella acceptait une partie du plan pour laquelle je ne pourrais pas apporter mon aide.

« Oui Bella, je te promets que tout bon magasin de robes sera capable de faire tous les ajustements dont tu pourrais avoir besoin. » Elle avait une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux que j'espérais que Bella n'apercevrait pas.

Elle ne sembla pas, elle regarda juste son assiette et poussa les pommes de terre écrasées avec sa fourchette. « Très bien. Quand est-ce qu'on irait ? »

« Le plus tôt sera le mieux, pour autant que je suis concernée, » répondit Alice.

Bella fronça les sourcils, ne semblant toujours pas très enthousiaste à l'idée. Je ne voulais pas la forcer à aller chercher une robe, je devais résoudre ce problème, et vite. « Tu ne veux pas aller faire du shopping tout de suite ? » lui demandai-je doucement.

« Non, c'est pas ça. Je veux vraiment aller chercher ma robe. Je suis juste inquiète... je veux dire, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, » elle leva les yeux vers Alice, « mais si pour finir il faudra plus qu'une petite modification ? Et si tout le truc doit être réajusté au ventre ? »

Alice prit la parole, reconnaissant ce que j'essayais de faire mais aussi mon échec. « Ne t'inquiète pas Bella. Je vais te dire. On va aller faire du shopping pour ta robe demain, et non seulement on va te trouver la robe parfaite, mais je vais m'assurer qu'on te trouve une couturière en qui tu auras confiance aussi. Est-ce que tu te sentirais mieux ? »

Les yeux de Bella s'illuminèrent, et je sus que j'avais vu juste. Alice valait son pesant d'or en ce qui me concerne. « Merci, Alice. »

« Qu'en est-il de ton thème de couleur Bella ? » Ma mère prit la parole maintenant que le premier incendie était éteint.

« Eh bien, je suppose que ça dépend de la salle, le lieu qu'on choisit, » commença Bella pensivement. Non pas pour la première fois au cours de la dernière heure, mon cœur se serra. Elle n'allait vraiment pas me faciliter la tâche. Je fronçai les sourcils, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, ça dépend de la salle ? On pouvait sûrement décorer une salle simplement de la façon dont on le voulait. « Mais j'ai toujours aimé le style pourpre foncé avec des reflets lavande. » Je mis un morceau de brocoli dans ma bouche pour cacher mon expression inquiète passant à la joie en une affaire de secondes quand elle répondit à la question de la couleur sans aucune cajolerie. Mon visage me trahissait presque alors que j'essayais de cacher le sourire qui menaçait de s'étaler. Je me sentais presque béat d'avoir eu raison pour sa couleur préférée. En plus, Bella commençait à paraître excitée. J'espérais que ça signifiait que les choses commenceraient à couler plus naturellement maintenant. J'aurais aimé entendre quelques unes des idées de Bella sans que tout le monde lui pose des questions précises toute la soirée. J'avais peur qu'elle devienne suspicieuse si les questions continuaient. Comme si elle pouvait lire dans mon esprit, Bella continua. « Et vous savez ce que je voudrais vraiment avoir ? Des lys. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Edward ? » Elle se tourna vers moi.

« Il y a des lys pourpres ? » demandai-je. « Je n'en ai vu que des blancs. »

« Je n'en suis pas sûre, » songea Bella. « Eh bien, malgré tout, ils ne fleurissent pas avant le printemps, alors c'est un point discutable jusqu'à ce qu'on se rapproche de la date réelle. En parlant de ça, quand est-ce que tu veux te marier ? »

« Avant que le bébé soit là, » lui dis-je, étant confiant et un peu timide à la fois. J'espérais juste qu'elle ne serait pas trop énervée quand tout serait dit et fait que j'ais choisi la date sans sa contribution.

« Ouais, je suis d'accord, avant que le bébé naisse, » répondit-elle. « Tu as une journée spécifique en tête ? Je n'arrive pas à décider si je veux quelque chose de romantique comme le jour de la Saint Valentin, ou si c'est juste ringard et cliché. Notre choix de fleurs sera plus susceptible d'être disponible si on attend jusqu'à début mars, mais et s'il né plus tôt ? Où ça va nous laisser ? » Avant qu'elle ne puisse trop se soucier d'une date spécifique, je lui répondis d'une manière qui je l'espérais ne lui donnait pas l'impression que je la mettais de côté et en même temps pourrait me faire gagner du temps avant de devoir lui répondre.

« Écoute mon amour, pourquoi on n'attendrait pas que cette semaine de vacances mouvementées soit terminée alors on pourra s'asseoir après le début de la nouvelle année pour peser toutes les options et choisir la bonne date ? Mais pour l'instant, profitons simplement de réfléchir aux détails ? Ça paraît raisonnable ?

Elle me sourit. « Ouais. Ça me semble parfait, Edward, très non-stressant ce qui est exactement ce que le médecin a ordonné, Doc. Merci mon fiancé. »

« De rien ma fiancée. » Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire, me sentant soulagé... du moins pour le moment.

Au moment où nous eûmes tous terminé de manger, ma mère avait recruté Kim et Renée pour aider à nettoyer, je supposais qu'elle allait les mettre dans la confidence, et Alice accepta de s'asseoir avec Bella dans le salon. J'avais recruté le reste des hommes pour se joindre à moi pour une partie de billard dans la salle de jeu au sous-sol de mes parents. Je n'y avais pas été depuis quelques années, trop occupé par ma résidence et d'autres joyeusetés, alors j'avais un peu peur de jouer, mais je me souvins que c'était une ruse de toute façon.

La porte en haut des escaliers solidement fermée, je descendis et fis face à mon père, mon frère et mon futur beau-père. « Je n'avais pas réellement l'intention de vous inviter ici pour jouer au billard, » avouai-je.

« Quoi ? » se plaignit Jasper. « Ça fait des lustres qu'on n'a pas joué, et maintenant, pour la première fois depuis deux ans on est tous là et prêts à jouer, et tu dis que tu ne veux pas ? »

« J'ai pas dit que je n'allais pas jouer, c'est juste que ce n'était pas la raison principale de mon invitation. Laisse-moi parler pendant cinq à dix minutes et on pourra jouer. Il y a quelque chose d'important dont je dois vous parler. » Je m'appuyai contre le billard et croisai les bras sur mon torse, les regardant.

Charlie avait l'air sceptique, je pouvais imaginer les pensées qui lui traversaient la tête. Il avait été plutôt silencieux pendant presque toute la journée, sauf quand il a fait passer un mauvais moment à Bella pour ne pas avoir répondu tout de suite à ma demande. Je me doutais bien qu'il se demandait combien de bombes j'allais lâcher. Je me sentais un peu mal, maintenant que j'y pensais. Ça avait été une année difficile pour Renée et lui en tant que parents de Bella. Ils avaient tout traversé avec elle autant que moi. Et je devais l'admettre, ça avait été des foutues montagnes russes jusqu'à présent, sans perspective immédiate de ralentissement. Je pris une profonde inspiration et me lançai, leur expliquant tout, et finis par le fait que je savais que je ne pouvais pas tout faire seul, et que je serais reconnaissant pour toute l'aide qu'ils seraient prêts à m'apporter.

« Tu veux vraiment épouser ma fille le week-end prochain ? » Charlie fut le premier à prendre la parole après que j'eus expliquer mon plan.

« Oui Monsieur. Plus que tout. »

« Eh bien, c'est bien. J'en suis. Et vous les gars ? » Il regardait mon père et mon frère dans l'expectative.

Ils me regardaient toujours comme si j'avais deux têtes, mais après avoir entendu l'accord de Charlie, ils semblèrent reprendre un peu contenance. « Oui bien sûr, » répondit mon père.

« Bien sûr, peu importe, tant qu'on peut _taper quelques boules_ maintenant, » répondit ostensiblement Jasper. Je ris devant l'intarissable pseudo-égoïsme de mon frère. Je savais qu'il voulait jouer le jeu, mais je savais aussi qu'il serait prêt à en discuter aussi longtemps que je le voulais.

« D'accord, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'être mon témoin ? » Je fis mon sourire en coin à Jasper tout en lui tendant la main.

« Bien sûr mec. » Il me sourit en me prenant la main et m'attira dans une étreinte de l'armée. « Papa, pourquoi tu ne nous servirais pas quelque chose pendant que j'installe les boules, » suggéra Jasper. « Je pense qu'on doit célébrer quelque chose. »

Au moment où nous eûmes terminé la partie, à ma grande surprise, Charlie gagna, nous nous planifiâmes un emploi du temps provisoire pour la semaine à venir. Pendant que Bella et les filles allaient sortir acheter une robe de mariée demain, nous allions aller dans une de ces petites boutiques pour hommes dans l'espoir qu'avec le service plus personnel ils seraient en mesure de nous aider, nous pourrions donc obtenir nos costumes à temps.

Les pères allaient s'occuper des trucs lourds, louer les chaises et les appareils de chauffage et tout mettre en place. Jasper décida que même les choses dont Alice allait s'occuper seraient sans doute 'féminine', il préférait passer la semaine avec elle indépendamment de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Après avoir obtenu mon costume, j'avais plusieurs autres trucs sur mon agenda, j'avais définitivement la semaine la plus chargée.

**~ * PPT * ~**

J'avais espéré que la boutique de costumes pourrait nous aider et nous trouver des tenues dans les six jours qu'il me restait, même si au fond de mon cœur, je ne m'attendais pas à grand chose. Lorsque nous entrâmes tous les cinq dans la boutique, (j'avais appelé Jared hier soir après que Bella soit partie se coucher, pour lui demander d'être mon second témoin, et il avait accepté avec joie) j'étais encore moins sûr de ma décision de ne pas être allé dans une grande enseigne, et je suggérai presque que nous y allions. Mais le gérant fit son apparition, ayant entendu le tintement des cloches accrochées à la porte, et il était trop tard. Le vieil homme me rappelait un peu Aro de la bijouterie. _Mais peut-être que c'est juste moi qui suis âgisme. Je suis sûr que tous les vieux hommes de la ville ne se ressemblent pas._ « En quoi puis-je aider ces beaux messieurs aujourd'hui ? » demanda l'homme d'une voix pleine d'énergie, contrairement à son apparence.

Mon père posa une main dans mon dos et me poussa en avant. Je me raclai la gorge et pris la parole. « Eh bien en fait, on a besoin de costumes, tous les cinq, mais le truc c'est qu'on a un délai extrêmement court. »

« Court à quel point ? » demanda l'homme avec méfiance.

« Une semaine ? » Je réalisai que ma voix était soudainement basse et sonnait effrayée, et que ma requête était sorti comme une question.

Il me regarda comme s'il prenait une décision selon à quoi je ressemblais là tout de suite quant à savoir si oui ou non il serait en mesure d'accéder à ma demande. « Pour quelle occasion avez-vous besoin de cinq costumes dans une semaine ? » Son expression s'était adoucie, et pour la première fois depuis que nous étions entrés dans la boutique, j'eus la sensation que ça pourrait effectivement être possible.

« Eh bien, j'ai fait ma demande à ma fiancée hier soir, et elle a accepté. » Le gérant du magasin était sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais avant qu'il puisse le faire, je continuai. « Son père, » je fis un geste vers Charlie, « doit retourner à Seattle dans dix jours. Alors on va se marier vendredi afin qu'il puisse conduire sa fille à l'autel. »

« Oh, c'est beau, » dit le vieil homme et il nous sourit. « Eh bien, allons voir ce que nous pouvons faire pour vous. Je suis sûr que je peux vous aider avec ça. » J'eus l'impression qu'on me retirait un poids des épaules. Il allait essayer de faire le travail pour nous. « Jetez un œil dans la boutique, choisissez ce que vous voulez, et nous partirons de là. »

« Merci beaucoup, » lui dis-je avec reconnaissance.

« Je suis là pour ça, » répondit-il aimablement.

Après environ vingt à trente minutes à naviguer à travers les costumes, je trouvai celui qui serait parfait. C'était une chemise blanche traditionnelle avec un pantalon et une veste noir, mais le veston et la cravate étaient d'une nuance pourpre, juste ce que Bella avait dit qu'elle voulait comme couleur de mariage. Aussi, la cravate était une cravate traditionnelle plutôt qu'un nœud papillon, et j'aimais vraiment ça. Ça cassait un peu la tradition, ce qui me semblait bien. Avec le costume choisi, le tailleur se mit au travail pour prendre nos mesures et tout noter sur un petit bloc-notes.

« Je vais passer la commande aujourd'hui, » me dit-il quand il eut terminé de prendre des notes. « Et je vais m'assurer de préciser à mon fournisseur la nature du délai sensible de cette commande. Je vous appellerai demain pour les détails, mais je suis très ami avec le fournisseur de cette enseigne, alors je suis sûr que ça ne posera pas problème pour fournir votre commande à temps. »

« Ce serait merveilleux, merci beaucoup. » J'eus une dernière pensée avant de quitter la boutique. « Est-ce que ce veston et la cravate existent dans une autre couleur ? Quelque chose d'un peu moins prononcée, peut-être ? »

« Je crois qu'il y en a en gris, en noir et en couleur champagne, ainsi qu'en prune, » me dit-il.

« Est-ce qu'on peut faire le mien en pourpre et les quatre autres en gris ? »

« Bien sûr. Je vais faire le changement sur votre bon de commande. »

« Merci encore, » lui dis-je.

Nous quittâmes la boutique de vêtements pour hommes, et vu que nous étions dimanche, je ne pouvais pas vraiment faire beaucoup plus avant le lendemain. Je ne pensais pas que Bella avait déjà terminé ses achats, alors nous retournâmes chez mes parents. Les quatre autres allèrent dans la salle de jeu pour faire une autre partie de billard, Jasper voulait une revanche sur Charlie, et je devais réaliser une liste d'invités. De mon côté c'était facile, j'y inclus tout le monde dont nous avions déjà parlé avec ma mère la veille, et ajoutai un ami proche de mon père (et mon homonyme), Edward Masen et sa femme Elizabeth. Pendant notre enfance ils avaient été comme une famille, Jazz et moi les appelions même 'tonton' et 'tata'. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne les avais pas vus, vraiment trop longtemps, et je savais que je voulais qu'ils soient là pour notre journée spéciale à Bella et moi. Bien sûr, il y avait aussi mes parents, Jazz, Jared et Kim, le Docteur et Madame Snow, et le Révérend et Madame McAlistair. Ça faisait onze. Du côté de Bella, il y avait ceux qui étaient déjà là, Charlie et Renée, Alice, et son patron Jacob et sa femme. Ça faisait cinq de plus, seize au total, plus nous deux. Dix-huit. La maison de mes parents était immense, et il y avait beaucoup de place pour quelques personnes supplémentaires, même pour se mettre à la table de salle à manger si elle était totalement étendue. Je me creusai le cerveau, essayant de me souvenir si Bella avait déjà mentionné d'autres amis. Bien sûr j'étais certain qu'elle avait d'autres amis mais je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à me souvenir. Mais je ne voulais pas risquer d'oublier quelqu'un qui aurait la possibilité d'être là. Je sortis mon téléphone et envoyai un texto rapide à Alice.

_Il y a des amis de Bella que je dois m'assurer d'inviter ?_

Je cliquai sur mon stylo avec impatience alors que j'attendais une réponse. Finalement mon téléphone sonna.

_On est près de Milwaukee ?_

C'était une question bizarre, et pas du tout la réponse à laquelle je m'attendais. Mais je supposai qu'Alice devait avoir une bonne raison de demander ça, et je répondis, _A moins de deux heures._

La réponse arriva rapidement cette fois. _Bien. Dans ce cas, Angela et Ben Cheney._ Leur numéro de téléphone et adresse étaient inclus dans le message. Alors que je notais les informations qui se trouvaient sur mon écran, le téléphone sonna à nouveau. _Qu'en est-il du portier de ton ancien appartement ? Celui que tu as fait veiller sur Bella ? Elle a toujours semblé l'apprécier. Pas celui qui fait flipper._ Elle faisait allusion à Félix, c'était une bonne idée. Je n'avais pas beaucoup pensé à lui depuis Halloween, mais il avait été un très bon ami pour Bella et moi dans toute l'affaire James. Peut-être qu'il serait une bonne personne à inviter. En supposant qu'il amènerait quelqu'un avec lui, ma liste en était maintenant à vingt-deux. Peut-être un couple de plus à inviter, pour faire deux douzaine. Ou peut-être que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Mais ça me semblait un meilleur chiffre, alors j'y pensai un moment. J'aurais invité les Denali, si elles n'avaient pas été si horribles la dernière fois que je les avais vues. J'envisageai presque de les mettre tout de même sur la liste, juste pour prouver à Tanya que je n'étais plus sur le marché. Mais ça me semblait petit, alors je bannis cette idée. Il serait préférable de les éviter le plus possible, pensai-je. Une rupture nette. Ce n'était pas comme si Tanya m'appelait tous les jours ou quelque chose du genre de toute façon. Elle semblait avoir compris le message depuis Halloween. Au bout de dix minutes assis là à réfléchir, je n'avais toujours trouvé personne alors je me résignai quand le téléphone sonna à nouveau. C'était un autre message d'Alice. _Je ne sais pas quelle est la possibilité, mais les parents de Renée vivent à Phœnix, une chance de les amener ici ?_ Alice était brillante. Ce serait parfait. Je lui répondis rapidement, lui demandant leur numéro de téléphone, et dès que je l'eus, je me mis au travail pour les trois appels.

Je savais que ça allait être difficile d'avoir tous ces gens ici dans un délai aussi court, mais je devais essayer. Je composai d'abord le numéro qu'Alice m'avait donné pour Angela et Ben Cheney. Après trois sonneries, une voix agréable de femme répondit. « Allô ? »

« Euh, salut, Angela ? »

« Oui. Qui est-ce ? » Elle semblait suspicieuse, et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

« Eh bien, vous ne me connaissez pas, mais je m'appelle Edward Cullen. Je suis le fiancé de Bella Swan. »

« Oh ! Bella ! Je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis des mois ! Comment elle va ? »

Je me détendis quand Angela s'ouvrit en entendant le nom de Bella. « Hm, elle va bien en fait. Elle a quitté Seattle il y a quelques mois et on vit dans la grande région de Chicago. »

« Waouh. Je n'en avais aucune idée. J'aurais aimé qu'on reste plus en contact. Vu qu'on vit tout près maintenant, on devrait définitivement se voir plus souvent. Surtout si elle est fiancée ! C'est tellement génial. Félicitations. »

« Euh, merci. Écoutez, je vous appelle parce qu'on se marie vendredi, et en fait, c'est une surprise pour Bella. Je planifie tout afin de ne pas lui causer plus de stress. C'est pourquoi c'est si soudain. Quoi qu'il en soit, quand j'ai demandé à son amie Alice les noms des personnes que je devrais inviter elle m'a donné le vôtre. »

« Oh mon dieu ! Bella va se marier ce week-end ? »

« Ouais. »

« Bien sûr qu'on sera là. »

Je lui donnai l'adresse de mes parents et l'heure que ma mère et moi avions choisi et elle me promit à nouveau d'être présente avant que je raccroche. Je terminai l'appel en appréciant Angela. La seule chose dont j'avais débattu de mentionner c'était Harrison. En fin de compte, j'avais décidé que Bella voudrait avoir quelque chose à raconter à son amie, alors je n'avais pas mentionné le bébé.

L'appel suivant était à Félix, et il parut surpris, mais agréablement, que j'ais suffisamment pensé à lui pour l'inviter à notre mariage à Bella et moi, il accepta gracieusement l'invitation pour deux. Je lui rappelai combien Bella et moi avions apprécié toute son aide, qu'il avait été un allié de confiance et une sorte de protecteur pour nous, surtout pour Bella, quand nous vivions dans l'appartement, et je lui assurai que nous voulions vraiment qu'il partage notre journée spéciale.

Mon dernier appel de la journée fut le plus maladroit. Je n'avais jamais rencontré les grands-parents de Bella, et honnêtement j'aurais dû laisser cet appel à Renée, mais ça en revenait au trait que ma mère avait évoqué la veille : je détestais demander de l'aide. Une fois que je me fus présenté au père de Renée, la conversation coula beaucoup plus facilement que je n'aurais pu espérer. Il savait déjà beaucoup de choses sur notre situation, grâce à Renée, mais malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient pas faire le voyage en un si court laps de temps. Il m'assura que l'argent n'était pas le problème, c'était simplement une question de timing. Il envoya ses vœux à Bella et promit qu'ils enverraient des cadeaux dans peu de temps. Ce fut mon tour de lui assurer que ce n'était pas nécessaire mais il insista, et nous finîmes par terminer l'appel en bons termes. Je décidai que j'aimerais le rencontrer un jour, peut-être après que le bébé serait né, nous pourrions voyager jusqu'à Phœnix. Mais je me rappelai que j'avais encore beaucoup trop de choses à faire cette semaine pour essayer de planifier un voyage à Phœnix.

Je regardai ma montre et il me restait environ une demi-heure à une heure avant que nous devions vraiment retourner à la maison parce que Bella, Alice et sa mère seraient probablement de retour d'ici là. Je décidai donc de me pencher sur l'endroit où nous pourrions passer notre nuit de noces et faire la réservation. Je pensai aussi que j'avais assez de temps pour chercher où je pourrais emmener Bella pour notre lune de miel en vérifiant ce que les différentes agences de voyage sur internet avaient encore de disponible, mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment prendre une décision définitive avant d'avoir parlé à mon patron et à celui de Bella pour être certain que nous pourrions allonger nos congés d'une semaine. _Bon sang, j'espère qu'ils seront généreux._ Mais je ne pouvais pas me préoccuper de ça maintenant, ce serait une perte de temps et j'en avais tellement peu.

_Voyons voir, dans un endroit chaud, tropical... _c'était toujours un très bon choix pour une lune de miel. Peut-être... Les Bermudes... mes parents y étaient allés il y avait deux ans pour leur anniversaire et ils avaient dit qu'ils avaient adoré. Ça avait l'air vraiment exotique. _Je me demande... peut-être, mais où ?_ Les Bahamas, de jolies plages, des casinos, des terrains de golf, mais Bella ne jouait pas au golf, et d'ailleurs, nous serions trop occupés pour ça... je l'espérais. Hawaii était vraiment magnifique, les fleurs, le surf, les plages, un paradis tropical avec des coutumes charmantes ainsi que toutes les commodités d'être aux États-Unis. J'avais aimé quand mes parents nous y avaient emmené Jasper et moi avant que Jazz soit envoyé en mission la première fois. _Mec, c'est il y a longtemps._ Je parie que Bella adorerait, mais c'était très loin et chaud, même en janvier, et elle était enceinte. Peut-être que nous pourrions y aller après qu'Harrison serait né, quand il aurait quelques années de plus et nous pourrions y rester deux semaines et profiter. _Il y a tellement de choix, beaucoup trop, attendez, c'est quoi ça ? Peut-être... oh j'adore, je pense que Bella va vraiment aimer. En fait j'ai toujours voulu aller là-bas, ça me semble parfait... J'ai hâte d'explorer l'endroit avec Bella. Je me demande si je devrais réserver... non ne fais pas ça sur un coup de tête Cullen... ferme le lien... tu sauras demain si vous pouvez avoir des congés et tu pourras réserver le voyage._

La plupart de ces destinations étaient disponibles à partir du dimanche alors pour le moment tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était réserver un bel endroit pour notre nuit de noces, le réveillon du nouvel an et le nouvel an, afin que nous puissions commencer notre lune de miel vendredi et quitter l'hôtel dimanche pour notre destination, encore inconnue. Je savais exactement dans quel hôtel je voulais emmener Bella. C'était l'hôtel le plus récent et le plus impressionnant du centre de Chicago et il était le mieux placé, en plein milieu du quartier commercial, avec les meilleurs restaurants et des sites historiques le long de la rivière et les chambres étaient censées être vraiment luxueuses et spacieuses avec des vitres allant du sol au plafond donnant vue sur la ville. _Très bien, trouver la page web de la réservation et la date, fait. Disponibilité, fait. Nom et numéro de carte de crédit, fait. Une 'grande suite deluxe avec vue sur la rivière pour deux nuits, avec un lit double, un jacuzzi, un coin salon avec un canapé, un fauteuil confortable et un écran plat' et je cochai l'option enregistrement tardif, au Trump International Hotel and Tower, réservée. Oh Bella, j'ai tellement hâte de t'y emmener._

**~ * PPT * ~**

**Bella**

J'étais toujours un peu nerveuse à l'idée d'aller dans une boutique de robes de mariée, j'avais dit que j'étais d'accord avec ça surtout pour apaiser Alice, mais à dix minutes du magasin nuptiale, j'étais super excitée. Ils avaient une section complète de 'robes de mariée de maternité' et il s'avéra qu'Alice avait raison. Ces robes étaient conçues pour être modifiées selon l'évolution du ventre. Je trouvai assez rapidement celle que je voulais, mais elle n'était pas assez bien pour Alice. « Tu ne peux pas simplement acheter la première robe que tu essayes, Bella, » me dit-elle. Je n'étais pas d'accord, mais j'en essayai une douzaine après celle-ci juste pour apaiser le besoin d'Alice de savoir que je ne passais pas à côté de la meilleure. Lorsque tout fut dit et fait, je choisis tout de même la première. J'étais contente qu'Alice ne me fasse pas passer un sale quart d'heure pour ça.

La robe était tout simplement parfaite. Elle n'aurait pas pu mieux m'aller, comme si elle avait été faite sur mesure, du moins pour le moment, elle était incroyablement confortable, si douce et féminine et je détestais l'admettre, mais je me sentais vraiment jolie dedans, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. J'avais hâte qu'Edward me voit dedans. Je savais qu'il allait aimer. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes à cette pensée... je ne pus m'en empêcher. L'idée qu'Edward me voit porter ma robe de mariée et remonter l'allée vers lui me donna l'impression que je devais rêver... je voulais ça, je voulais tellement me donner à Edward. Ma robe était entièrement faite en satin et soie ivoire, et n'avait pas de bretelles, avec un léger décolleté, un corsage ajusté et une jupe légèrement coulante, elle se fermait par des boutons recouverts de satin jusqu'en bas de mon dos, avec une ceinture lavande entre ma poitrine et mon ventre, et la jupe s'arrêtait à ras du sol, ce qui m'assurait que je ne trébucherais pas en marchant dans l'allée au moment venu.

Je pris un diadème très joli et délicat en perles et en strass avec des détails floraux que je trouvais très élégant mais pas trop genre princesse ou exagéré. Je n'avais jamais voulu relever mes cheveux le jour de mon mariage, alors je pensai qu'un petit accessoire de cheveux serait plus approprié qu'un voile et tiendrait probablement mieux en place. Alice suggéra que j'achète une paire de chaussures assorties, des Mary Jane, ivoire, recouvertes de satin avec un petit talon. Vu que ma robe s'arrêtait à mes chaussures, j'acceptai sa suggestion sans argumenter.

« Bella, quelles couleurs tu as dit que tu voulais pour ton mariage ? » demanda Esmée après que ma robe fut mise de côté par la vendeuse. « Pourpre, non ? »

« Ouais, j'adore le pourpre et toutes ses nuances. »

« J'ai vu ce petit gilet et j'ai pensé qu'il serait parfait pour te couvrir, en t'offrant assez de chaleur pendant un petit moment sans trop recouvrir ta robe. Tu sais Bella, peu importe le jour où Edward et toi avez décidé de vous marier, la naissance du bébé est prévue en mars alors il fera encore froid ma chérie, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Il y a des petites fleurs violettes, roses et blanches brodées à la main et parsemées de perles et de paillettes. Tu aimes ? » Elle me le tendit pour que je l'essaye. C'était un magnifique cachemire et mohair avec une doublure en satin ivoire et tout ces détails étonnants étaient faits main, il y avait des petites roses sur les poignets qui remontaient le long des bras, sur le devant et autour de l'encolure avec un seul bouton en guise de fermeture sur le haut.

« J'adore, Esmée. Et vous savez, je pourrai le porter à nouveau après le mariage. Je le prends. »

« Oh Bella, j'adore aussi, » s'enthousiasma Alice.

« Tu veux regarder pour les robes des demoiselles d'honneur pendant qu'on est là ? » proposa Esmée.

« Oh ! Ouais, ça me semble bien. Je ne peux pas croire que je n'y avais pas encore pensé. Je suis désolée j'aurais vraiment dû... c'est juste que maintenant que je suis fiancée à Edward, tout semble se passer si vite. » Tout le monde rit à mon commentaire, je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je regardai Alice, ma demoiselle d'honneur la dernière fois, et Kim qui était déjà devenue une amie très précieuse pour moi, et je n'eus pas besoin de chercher plus loin. « Vous serez mes demoiselles d'honneur, pas vrai ? Vous êtes mes plus proches amies, et je ne voudrais personne d'autre. S'il vous plaît, dites oui ? »

Leurs sourires illuminèrent la pièce. « Bien sûr que je serais à ton mariage, » s'enthousiasma Alice.

Au même moment, Kim déclara, « Je suis tellement flattée que tu me le demandes, Bella. Merci, je serai honorée de vous soutenir Edward et toi de cette façon. »

« Super, » dis-je en leur souriant.

« Violet et lavande ? » demanda la vendeuse ayant attendu patiemment sur le côté pendant que nous discutions.

« Ouais, ce serait formidable, » lui dis-je.

« Je pense que j'ai quelque chose, » répondit-elle.

« Oh, très bien. Parce que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir gérer Alice qui cherche sa robe, » ris-je. « En fait je suis un peu fatiguée, vous pouvez les emmener avec vous, » je fis un geste vers Alice et Kim, « et revenir me voir pour une décision ? »

« Bien sûr. Asseyez-vous et reposez-vous, nous revenons tout de suite. » Elle avait l'air presque aussi excitée que nous. J'espérai que c'était plus que sa commission qui la rendait comme ça. Je repoussai mon cynisme, ne voulant pas être comme ça. C'était une femme très gentille, et je n'avais aucune raison de douter, je suis juste fatiguée, raisonnai-je.

Je m'assis sur le canapé blanc en velours, posai ma tête contre les coussins et fermai les yeux. « Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ? »

Lorsque la voix de ma mère rompit le silence, j'ouvris les yeux à moitié et lui souris. « Bien sûr, Maman. »

Une fois qu'elle fut assise à côté de moi, nous commençâmes à parler. « Alors, tout est vraiment soudain, ma chérie. Tu t'es fiancée hier, et aujourd'hui tu achètes une robe. Comment tu te sens ? »

« Honnêtement ? J'étais un peu inquiète au début, mais maintenant je suis excitée. Je suis tellement sûre pour Edward, Maman. Je sais que les choses entre nous sont allées encore plus vite que la première fois, mais ça a l'air tellement plus... _mieux_ cette fois, tu sais ? »

« Je sais. Quand ça arrive, ça arrive, et il n'y a aucun doute. »

« C'était comme ça pour Papa et toi ? »

« Ouais, vraiment comme ça. Je pense que j'ai su que ton père était _le bon_ dès notre premier rendez-vous et je crois que si tu lui demandes, il te dira la même chose. Mais autant que j'aime ton père, Bella, je ne me suis pas assise ici pour parler de moi, ou de lui. Je veux que tu saches une chose. Je _serai_ là pour ton mariage, et ton père aussi. Pour rien au monde il ne manquerait l'occasion de te conduire à l'autel. Ne l'oublie pas d'accord ? »

« Vraiment ? » Des larmes se formèrent au coin de mes yeux. La pensée de mon père montrant une quelconque passion était... réconfortante.

« Vraiment » m'assura-t-elle. « Maintenant en ce qui concerne ton mariage... je ne vais pas te parler d'une date parce que je sais que c'est quelque chose dont tu dois discuter avec Edward, mais qu'en est-il des autres détails ? Tu as réfléchi au lieu ? Ou si tu veux écrire tes propres vœux plutôt que d'utiliser les vœux traditionnels ? »

« Le lieu ? Honnêtement, je veux juste une petite cérémonie intime avec nos amis et la famille alors l'endroit n'a pas besoin d'être très grand... enfin pas trop grand. J'espère de tout cœur qu'Esmée et Carlisle nous laisserons utiliser leur belvédère dans le jardin. Tu l'as vu ? »

« Oui, c'est joli. »

« Tu peux l'imaginer décoré pour un mariage ? Des lumières blanches scintillantes et du tulle drapé dans les arbres et sur le belvédère avec des fleurs en soie... Oh, ce serait tellement beau. » Je faillis m'évanouir à cette pensée.

« Ce serait magnifique, c'est sûr. »

« Mais si on se marie avant que le bébé naisse, je ne vois pas ça se produire, » dis-je, un peu triste. « Il va faire beaucoup trop froid au moins jusqu'en avril ou mai pour faire un mariage en plein air. »

« Eh bien, Bella, je ne sais pas... si la réception a lieu à l'intérieur et qu'on installe des lampes chauffantes à l'intérieur et autour du belvédère, on ne sait jamais, ça pourrait être possible. On y réfléchira un peu plus tard. »

« D'accord. » _Des lampes chauffantes, je n'y avais pas pensé, je me demande si ça réchaufferait assez ?_

« Et pour tes vœux ? » Je remarquai que ma mère semblait avoir rapidement trouvé une solution au problème de mon premier choix de lieu, comme si elle y avait déjà pensé. Est-ce qu'elle s'était aussi imaginé que je me marierai dans le belvédère ? _Nan !_ Je décidai de laisser tomber. _Bon sang ! Je dois vraiment être fatiguée, j'en arrive à faire des hypothèses dingues maintenant._

« Désolée, je pensais à ce que tu as dit juste avant. Alors, les vœux... je pense que la façon traditionnelle est la meilleure pour moi, Maman. J'ai peur que si je dois écrire les miens je ne sache pas quoi dire qui transmettrait tout ce qu'Edward signifie pour moi ou qu'au moment venu, je me lève et oublie tout. Je veux m'engager envers lui, mais je ne veux pas passer pour folle. Est-ce que c'est horrible ? »

« Pas du tout ma chérie. Il n'y a rien de mal dans les vœux traditionnels, c'est ce que ton père et moi avons choisi et on est parfaitement heureux avec la façon dont notre mariage s'est déroulé et notre vie ensemble depuis ce jour. Les mots en eux-mêmes sont moins importants que les sentiments qu'il y a derrière. Alors tant que tu penses sincèrement les vœux que tu promets à l'autre, c'est ce qui importe le plus. »

Je considérai ses paroles et y trouvai le réconfort. J'espérais qu'Edward serait d'accord avec les vœux traditionnels. « Merci, Maman. »

« De rien ma puce. »

Alice, Kim et la vendeuse revinrent, et mes deux meilleures amies avaient l'air fabuleuse. Elles avaient toutes les deux une robe lavande, faite en taffetas avec un bustier jusqu'à la hanche. La vendeuse appelait ça une coupe sirène modifiée. La jupe était surmontée d'un châle pourpre plus épais qui tombait au sol. Il y avait aussi une grande fente dans le dos et une fermeture éclaire.

Elles avaient toutes les deux l'air absolument magnifique, et j'approuvai rapidement les robes. Mon visage devait vraiment révéler mon épuisement parce qu'Esmée et ma mère insistèrent sur le fait de me ramener à la maison dès que nous aurions payé pour tous nos achats. Nous avions prévu de sortir déjeuner après notre excursion shopping et de peut-être aller dans quelques autres boutiques pour chercher une robe pour la mère de la mariée et du marié, mais heureusement, elles eurent pitié de moi et ma mère et Esmée décidèrent d'aller faire du shopping plus tard dans la semaine et Alice proposa de nous faire une salade et des sandwiches avec ce que j'avais dans le frigo à la maison pendant que je faisais une sieste. Je leur dis que si elles n'arrêtaient pas de me gâter comme ça, je pourrais ne plus jamais les laisser rentrer chez elles, parce que je pourrais définitivement m'y habituer.

**~ * PPT * ~**

Lundi matin, je fus réveillé par l'odeur du café frais qui envahit mes narines. Ça me rappela immédiatement les Noël de mon enfance. _La meilleure partie du réveil c'est d'avoir du Folgers dans sa tasse._ Je ris au souvenir, et m'attendais à ce qu'Edward se retourne et me demande ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Lorsqu'il ne le fit pas, je me tournai vers son côté du lit et le trouvai vide. Je me levai et allai dans la salle de bain, où je m'aspergeai le visage d'eau froide pour m'aider à me réveiller complètement, puis je retournai dans la chambre et m'habillai rapidement.

Ma mère et Alice étaient assises dans le salon, bavardant. Je remarquai immédiatement que les gars étaient absents. « Bonjour ma chérie, » dit ma mère lorsque j'entrai dans la pièce.

« Bonjour. Où est Edward ? »

« Il ne nous a pas vraiment donner de détails. Il a juste dit qu'il devait faire quelques petites choses aujourd'hui, et qu'il préférerait que tu te reposes. Pas de stress. Et qu'il reviendrait dans quelques heures, » répondit-elle. Elle avait une petite lueur malicieuse dans les yeux, et je suspectai qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'on ne m'avait pas dit. Je voulais demander, mais je savais que si c'était le cas, personne ne me donnerait aucune information de toute façon, alors je laissai tomber.

A la place, je décidai de discuter avec elles. « D'accord, » dis-je à ma mère en m'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le vieux canapé.

**~ * PPT * ~**

**Edward**

A la fin de la semaine, j'étais quasiment sûr que tout était prêt. La lune de miel était planifiée grâce aux bonnes personnes. J'avais vérifié avec le Docteur Snow, et Bella pouvait encore voyager en toute sécurité la semaine suivant le mariage, alors le voyage était réservé. J'espérais juste qu'elle aimerait. Au cours de cette même visite à son bureau, j'avais réussi à obtenir une semaine de congés à la dernière minute, et l'avais invité lui et Madame Snow au mariage, ce qu'il avait humblement accepté. J'avais rendu visite au patron de Bella, Jacob, et l'avais invité lui et sa femme, Leah, aussi, il avait également était extrêmement flatté, avait accepté l'invitation et il avait gracieusement donné une semaine de congés à Bella. Je passai des heures avec ma mère à choisir un menu, un gâteau, et les fleurs. _Oh les fleurs._ Si je ne voyais plus jamais un autre lys après vendredi soir, je serais d'accord avec ça.

J'étais allé à la bijouterie où j'avais acheté la bague de fiançailles de Bella, pour nos alliances, et j'avais décidé d'acheter des boucles d'oreilles aussi, vu qu'elles allaient parfaitement avec la bague de fiançailles de Bella, avec le diamant les saphirs, mais ils étaient un peu plus petits. Je voulais offrir une sorte de cadeau à Bella en l'honneur de notre mariage et quand je les avais vues, j'avais su qu'elles seraient le présent parfait pour représenter l'événement. Elles coûtaient un peu plus cher que ce que j'avais prévu de dépenser, mais j'avais décidé, peu importe, je ne vais me marier qu'une fois et Bella en valait définitivement la peine.

J'avais loué les chaises et mon père avait fini par acheter les radiateurs pour son patio et le belvédère plutôt que de les louer. Il avait dit qu'il voulait en acheter depuis un moment, et Alice et Renée, en plus de garder Bella occupée, avaient réussi à obtenir toutes les décorations extérieures y compris les lampes, des mètres et des mètres de ce tissu blanc soyeux et vaporeux et des fleurs en soie blanches, roses et lavande et elles les avaient cachées chez mes parents jusqu'au _moment_ de la décoration, avec les robes des demoiselles d'honneur, celles de Renée et ma mère et la robe de mariée de Bella. Alice avait insisté pour que je ne la vois pas avant la cérémonie.

Elles allaient obtenir encore plus de ce tissu blanc pour draper dans le couloir, le salon et la salle à manger ainsi que des tapis pourpres pour faire un chemin dehors, jusqu'à la porte du belvédère, mais ma mère leur avait dit qu'elle pourrait en emprunter à la société avec laquelle elle avait l'habitude de travailler pour économiser un peu d'argent. Ma mère avait également décidé d'oublier de draper du tissu à l'intérieur de la maison sauf pour la balustrade au bord de l'escalier dans leur hall qui menait aux chambres, et à la place elle allait mettre des bougies en guise de décoration, beaucoup de bougies et des fleurs partout.

Charlie avait réquisitionné mon ordinateur pendant quelques heures et avait engagé un photographe local et son associée, un homme et une femme, qui feraient un DVD de notre mariage et de la réception. Quand j'avais dit à Charlie que je paierai, il avait décliné, insistant sur le fait qu'il voulait offrir quelque chose pour le mariage, alors je n'avais pas discuté.

Lorsque j'avais mentionné à Alice que j'avais besoin de quelque chose pour occuper Bella vendredi, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps de s'habiller pour le mariage, elle avait suggéré une journée au spa pour les cinq femmes. « C'est d'une pierre deux coups, » avait-elle dit. « Ça va garder Bella occupée pendant que tu prépares la maison, et elle sera radieuse pour vendredi soir, tout comme le reste d'entre nous et on aura plus qu'à s'habiller. Oh et Edward, je peux suggérer qu'on commande les traitements suivants au spa : une manucure, une pédicure, la coiffure, le maquillage et si tu veux, un massage serait merveilleux, pour Bella au moins. Elle va adorer. » C'était une super suggestion, alors j'avais demandé à ma mère quel endroit serait le mieux et j'avais réservé le spa la même journée où Alice m'avait fait la suggestion puis j'avais offert le ticket cadeau à Bella le même soir.

Elle m'avait regardé de façon suspicieuse après l'avoir ouvert, mais j'avais parlé rapidement, insistant sur le fait que je voulais faire ça pour ses amies et elle. « Tu sais, avant que ta mère et Alice rentrent chez elles. Vous devriez avoir une expérience spéciale avant qu'elles partent. » Elle n'avait pas pu me contredire, et garder le secret sur ce qui allait se passer après ça avait été la chose la plus difficile à faire.

Vendredi matin, je réveillai Bella afin qu'elle puisse se préparer et rejoindre sa mère et Alice qui buvaient un café en l'attendant dans la cuisine, de sorte qu'elles puissent aller dans une petite pâtisserie sur le chemin du spa pour acheter des bagels avec de la crème au fromage et du café. Kim était supposé prendre ma mère et elles allaient rejoindre Bella à la pâtisserie avant de se diriger vers le spa. Dès qu'elles eurent quitté la maison, je me débarrassai de mon pantalon de pyjama, pris une douche rapide et glissai dans mon jean et un t-shirt gris foncé. Jasper et Charlie mirent un peu plus de temps à se préparer parce qu'ils devaient attendre leur tour. Nous prîmes un rapide petit-déjeuner, des œufs fris, du pain grillé et du café ce qui nous réveilla et je me dépêchai de laver la poêle et de mettre les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle. A dix heures, nous étions prêts à partir.

Nous arrivâmes chez mes parents vers onze heures moins le quart et les préparatifs pour le mariage avait déjà commencé. Honnêtement, c'était plutôt écrasant. Mon père avait fait un travail phénoménal pour mettre tout le monde au travail en mon absence, et je n'avais plus grand chose à faire maintenant. J'étais plus dans le rôle de vérifier aujourd'hui. Le mariage était prévu à dix-huit heures trente, j'avais demandé aux invités d'arriver à dix-huit heures, mais pas plus tôt, afin de garder la surprise pour Bella. J'avais dit à Bella et à sa mère d'arriver à dix-sept heures trente pour le réveillon du nouvel an, juste avec la famille et Kim et Jared. Elle savait que j'étais censé être là pour aider à tout mettre en place pour la fête et que son père et Jasper allaient venir avec moi, mais pour autant que je savais, elle n'avait aucune idée que la fête était en réalité notre mariage.

A seize heures trente, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre d'enfance, où mon costume attendait, et m'assis sur le lit où j'avais dormi pendant mes dix-huit premières années. Je n'avais pas passé beaucoup de temps ici au cours de ces dix dernières années, mais mes parents la gardait pour moi, exactement comme je l'avais laissée. Ma mère avait peur de retirer quoi que ce soit et que, Jasper dans le cas de sa chambre, ou moi devions revenir. Je retirai mes baskets et mes chaussettes et regardai autour de moi. Le thème musique était toujours très présent dans la pièce, au lycée, j'étais très piano et guitare, mais une fois que j'étais entré à l'université et surtout à l'école de médecine, je n'avais plus eu le temps de jouer. Je fis un vœu silencieux de recommencer une fois qu'Harry serait né. Je pourrais lui enseigner un de ces instruments quand il serait plus vieux. Une pensée me vint alors que j'étais assis là, les pieds nus, dans mon ancienne chambre. Je me précipitai vers mon bureau et y trouvai un bloc-notes jaune, pas le papier le plus romantique du monde, mais je le pris tout de même et un stylo. Je griffonnai une lettre à ma Bella, quelque chose que je voulais qu'elle ait pour le jour de notre mariage, et la pliai en deux avant d'écrire son nom dessus et de descendre le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de mes parents, où il était prévu qu'elle, Alice, et Kim se prépareraient. Je posai la lettre sur la vanity de ma mère et retournai dans ma chambre.

Je regardai ma montre et vis qu'il était seize heures cinquante. Je devais me dépêcher, je voulais être prêt, en costume, au moment où Renée et Bella arriveraient. Après le spa, Alice, ma mère et Kim devaient revenir ici pour aider avec les préparatifs de dernière minute et pour s'habiller pendant que Renée et Bella retournaient chez nous afin qu'elles puissent prendre une collation et que Bella puisse faire une sieste. Puis elles allaient se préparer pour le _'réveillon du nouvel an'_ et viendraient chez mes parents à temps pour que Kim et Alice aident Bella à s'habiller pour notre mariage et que Renée ait la possibilité de se préparer aussi.

J'avais un plan pour l'accueillir et je voulais être celui qui lui dirait que nous allions nous marier ce soir. Si je n'étais pas prêt pour l'accueillir à la porte quand elle arriverait, j'avais un plan B, je m'étais arrangé pour que la mère de Bella lui annonce la nouvelle quand elle monterait à l'étage pour s'habiller et qu'elle rejoigne Alice et Kim qui aideraient Bella à mettre sa robe de mariée. Mais je ne voulais pas ça, alors je me changeai rapidement, et fus à ma place avant que Bella et Renée arrivent.

J'entendis d'abord la voiture approcher, et à exactement dix-sept heures vingt-cinq, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, Bella avait surmonté son aversion d'entrer sans frapper, après que mes parents lui aient assuré qu'elle faisait aussi parti de la famille. Puis Bella et Renée entrèrent dans le hall en riant et en discutant, avec Bella en premier. Quand elle me vit debout là, elle haleta.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu portes un costume pour un réveillon ? C'est pas un peu trop fantaisiste ? »

« C'est plus qu'un simple réveillon, Bella. » Je descendis les deux dernières marches et pris ses deux mains dans les miennes. « C'est notre mariage. »

L'expression sur son visage fut suffisante pour me convaincre que j'avais fait la bonne chose. « Vraiment ? » Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

« Vraiment. Je me suis occupé de tous les détails qu'on voulait tous les deux, avec l'aide de quelques uns de nos amis et la famille, » je souris à sa mère qui avait les larmes aux yeux et les femmes qui se tenaient derrière moi comme ma mère, Alice et Kim avaient descendu les escaliers. Ensuite j'entendis mon père, puis Charlie, suivi de près par Jasper et Jared entrer dans le hall aussi. Il était clair que chacun d'entre eux voulait faire partie de la surprise de Bella et voir son visage souriant... presque autant que moi. « Tout ce que tu dois faire c'est laisser Alice et Kim t'aider à mettre ta robe et me rejoindre à l'autel dans environ une heure. »

« Oh mon dieu. L'autel, quel autel ? Je peux pas le croire. »

« T'inquiète pas Bells, je suis là pour ça, je te montrerai le chemin, » dit Charlie avec un grand sourire.

Je me penchai et l'embrassai chastement sur la bouche. « Je t'aime, bébé. »

« Je t'aime aussi, » dit-elle, la voix cassée. « C'est... c'est... j'ai pas de mot. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire. » Elle se retourna pour regarder sa mère d'abord, puis son père et mes parents puis mon frère qui s'était rapproché d'Alice, Kim et Jared.

« Vous avez tous aidé ? »

Ils lui sourirent simplement. Puis Alice étant Alice, commença à sautiller sur place. « Allez Bella, il nous reste moins de cinquante-huit minutes. Je veux dire, tes cheveux et le maquillage sont faits, merci au spa, mais on a encore beaucoup de choses à faire pour te préparer. Allons-y. » Elle attrapa le bras de Bella et la tira dans les escaliers derrière moi alors que tout le monde riait silencieusement à l'exubérance d'Alice.

« Je te retrouve à l'autel, mon amour, » lui dis-je. Je versai presque une larme en imaginant à nouveau le visage de Bella dans mon esprit, et encore plus quand une pensée me frappa, _la toute dernière fois que je vais la voir, ce sera pour devenir mari et femme._

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ce chapitre vous plu? Perso, je trouve qu'Edward et la famille ont vraiment assuré à mettre en place tout ça en si peu de temps :)<em>

_Le prochain chapitre est déjà en cours de correction donc il devrait arriver très prochainement ;)_

_Je vous souhaite un très bon week-end!_

_A bientôt!_

_xoxo_


	38. Aujourd'hui était un conte de fées

_**Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), seule la traduction est à moi.**_

_Bonjour tout le monde! Comment ça va?_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et les mises en alerte/favori. J'ai répondu à tout le monde et merci aux anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre =)_

_Je remercie également Missleez, ma bêta._

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 38 : Aujourd'hui était un conte de fées<span>

**Bella**

Le spa fut incroyable. Edward avait pris la formule complète, et nous eûmes toutes les activités typiques du spa : bain de boue, sauna, massage, toutes enveloppées dans une serviette on nous fit les ongles, les cheveux et le maquillage pour la fête. Nous terminâmes vers treize heures trente, et juste avant notre départ, elles me surprirent avec quelques cadeaux, je n'avais aucune idée du moment où elles avaient réussi à acheter ça, et honnêtement, je fus un peu gênée par les petits bouts de tissu que les quatre autres appelaient 'lingerie'. Quand je ne pus plus retenir ma question plus longtemps, pourquoi elles m'avaient acheté de la _lingerie_ aujourd'hui, Alice répondit. Mais pour être franche, il y avait aussi d'autres choses, une flopée de bains moussant et d'huiles pour le corps, entre autres. « Eh bien, je sais que ta mère et moi on prévoit d'être là pour ton mariage, mais je voulais être sûre qu'on pourrait faire aussi une fête en ton honneur. Je ne voulais pas que tu manques nos fabuleux cadeaux, Bella. » Je ne pouvais pas vraiment argumenter contre ça, le rappel qu'Alice ne vivait pas ici était un peu difficile parfois. Je m'étais tellement habituée à l'avoir ici, la semaine dernière, c'était comme si nous n'avions jamais eu notre petite brouille sur l'incident Rosalie, ou étaient éloignées l'une de l'autre aussi longtemps.

A la fin du déjeuner, je me sentais plutôt bien, mais ma mère insista pour que nous retournions à la maison et que je me repose avant la fête. Alice, Esmée et Kim allaient aller chez les Cullen pour préparer la fête, et peu importe combien de fois j'offris mon aide, elles se rangèrent du côté de ma mère. Alors pour finir, elles retournèrent toutes les trois à Chicago dans la voiture de Kim pendant que ma mère et moi retournions chez moi dans ma voiture.

Je détestais l'idée de me coucher avec mon maquillage, mais je ne pourrais pas convaincre ma mère que je n'avais pas besoin d'une sieste. Je me sentais un peu comme une petite fille, ce qui était un peu énervant. J'étais _fiancée_ après tout et j'étais sur le point d'avoir mon propre enfant. Mais plus j'y pensai, plus je réalisai qu'elle essayait juste de prendre soin de moi. Quand tout fut dit et fait, je finis par arrêter de discuter et m'allongeai dans le lit d'Edward. Mais je fus prudente en m'allongeant sur le dos dans l'espoir de ne pas gâcher mon maquillage. J'avais décidé de relever mes cheveux pour la fête et à la place mes cheveux avaient été lavés et les pointes coupées. Ces boucles naturelles n'avaient pas besoin de plus même pour une fête de famille.

Peu de temps sembla s'être écoulé entre le moment où je m'étais posée sur le lit et le moment où ma mère entra, me disant qu'il était temps de me lever et de me préparer, parce que nous étions attendus chez les parents d'Edward bientôt. J'étais un peu groggy, mais ma mère semblait bien éveillée. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait fait pendant que je dormais, mais quoi qu'il en soit ça avait dû la divertir parce qu'elle semblait simplement déborder d'énergie.

Pour une raison de confort, j'étais allée au spa en pantalon de yoga et en t-shirt et je portais toujours cette tenue. J'allai à mon placard et en sortit deux tenues, des vêtements de grossesse, (je n'avais pas fait de shopping depuis un moment sauf pour ma robe de mariée, et je n'avais plus de robes de soirée qui m'allaient) avec l'intention de demander l'avis de ma mère. Je me dirigeai vers la porte et me tins dans l'encadrement, ma mère était un peu plus loin sur le canapé. « Hey, Maman ? Qu'est-ce qui serait le mieux pour ce soir ? »

« En fait ma puce, Alice a appelé pendant que tu te reposais, elle a dit qu'elle était sortie et qu'elle t'avait acheté quelque chose pour ce soir. La tenue est chez Esmé alors tu peux y aller comme ça et tu te changeras là-bas. »

« Oh. » C'était... bizarre. Et puis, ça ne l'était pas. Le shopping était la vie d'Alice, littéralement. Alors je ne devais pas être surprise par le fait qu'elle m'ait acheté une nouvelle robe. Je haussai les épaules, retournai dans ma chambre et remis les vêtements dans l'armoire.

Quand je sortis, ma mère sourit et demanda. « Tu as faim ? J'ai préparé une petite collation, et on a juste assez de temps avant qu'on doive partir pour la fête. »

« En fait, un petit peu. Merci. »

Nous nous assîmes ensemble à la table et mangeâmes les fruits, le fromage et les crackers que ma mère avait préparés avant de me réveiller, et quand nous eûmes toutes les deux notre dose, et fîmes un voyage de plus dans la salle de bain pour nous brosser les dents, nous partîmes pour la ville. Pendant que nous étions assises à table, ma mère et moi avions eu une conversation mère-fille qui avait définitivement menacé de ruiner mon maquillage que j'avais pris soin de préserver quand nous avions commencé à parler de mes noces à venir. Elle m'informa de l'excursion shopping qu'elle avait fait avec Esmé, me donnant un peu plus d'informations sur les robes qu'elles avaient acheté pour notre mariage. Il semblait qu'elles avaient décidé d'être coordonnées avec les couleurs que j'avais choisies pour la journée vu qu'elles avaient toutes les deux choisi des nuances de pourpre, celle de ma mère était lilas foncé et celle d'Esmée pourpre foncé. Elles s'étaient bien amusées ensemble, d'après ma mère, elles étaient même allées manger un morceau après avoir terminé leurs achats. Ma mère dit qu'elle avait également acheté deux pulls angora à manches longues pour Kim et Alice pour qu'elles le portent par-dessus leur robe. Elle dit qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de les acheter vu que la couleur concordait parfaitement avec leur robe.

« Merci Maman, je suis sûre qu'elles vont adorer. »

« Oh Bella, » s'enthousiasma ma mère, « j'arrive à peine à croire qu'on soit assise là à parler de ton mariage... ma petite fille va vraiment se marier. »

« Maman, je croyais que tu penserais 'il est temps', je veux dire, j'aurais dû être déjà mariée... il y a six mois et enfin, » je fis un signe vers mon ventre rond.

« Je sais ma chérie, mais premièrement, ce mariage n'était pas censé avoir lieu, et maintenant, même si tu es déjà installée avec Edward et que vous attendez un enfant, ça ne change pas le fait que chaque fois que ton père et moi te regardons, on ne voit pas seulement la femme que tu es devenue, mais aussi notre fille qu'on aime beaucoup. Bella, quand je te regarde dans un moment comme ça, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me rappeler plusieurs de tes premières fois, ton premier jour d'école, et ta première communion et... »

« Maman s'il te plaît, tu dois arrêter, je ne veux pas pleurer. »

« Très bien, mais écoute, j'essaie seulement de dire que tout comme toutes ces autres fois, ton père et moi savons que tu feras la plus belle des mariées et la plus merveilleuse épouse et mère, et on est très heureux de l'homme que tu as choisi, vous allez tellement bien ensemble et vous êtes définitivement fou l'un de l'autre. »

« Tu le penses Maman ? »

« On le pense tous les deux, on en a parlé. On est tellement content pour vous. » Elle me prit dans ses bras et je lui rendis son étreinte, avant de fuir dans la salle de bain, pour en quelque sorte gagner la bataille de garder mon maquillage intact. « Et pour la petite histoire, peu importe l'âge que tu as Bella Marie Swan, » cria ma mère à travers la pièce, « tu seras toujours notre petite fille. » Je souris et continuai mon chemin.

Nous conduisîmes jusqu'à chez Esmée et Carlisle dans un calme relatif, j'étais un peu fatiguée et ma mère ne connaissait pas le chemin alors je dus conduire, me concentrant sur la route surtout qu'il faisait déjà noir. J'espérais que nous ne glisserions pas sur la glace, et heureusement, nous fîmes le trajet en toute sécurité. Alors que nous nous garions dans l'allée, ma mère me raconta une blague qui me fit encore rire lorsque nous entrâmes dans la maison.

Je ne réfléchis pas vraiment quand elle insista pour que je passe la porte en premier. Au cours des derniers mois, j'avais pris l'habitude d'entrer chez Carlisle et Esmé sans frapper, alors je le fis aussi aujourd'hui.

Quand j'ouvris la porte et dégringolai presque, je vis Edward se tenant sur le palier, à deux pas de l'escalier, vêtu d'un smoking. Bien sûr j'avais déjà vu Edward bien habillé, mais dans un costume complet... Il n'y avait pas de mot. Il était l'homme le plus beau sur lequel je n'avais jamais eu le plaisir de poser les yeux. Je ne pus retenir l'halètement qui s'échappa de ma gorge. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu portes un costume pour un réveillon ? C'est pas un peu trop fantaisiste ? »

Je n'aurais jamais pu prévoir les prochains mots qui sortirent de sa bouche. « C'est plus qu'un simple réveillon Bella. » Il avança et prit chacune de mes mains dans les siennes. « C'est notre mariage. »

Je n'avais pas de pensées cohérentes à ce moment là. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes et je déglutis difficilement. « Vraiment ? » Je ne pouvais pas cacher le choc et la surprise, et surtout, l'excitation que ça arrivait.

« Vraiment. Je me suis occupé de tous les détails qu'on voulait tous les deux, avec l'aide de quelques uns de nos amis et la famille. Tout ce que tu dois faire c'est laisser Alice et Kim t'aider à mettre ta robe et me rejoindre à l'autel dans environ une heure. » A la mention _des amis et de la famille_, je regardai autour de moi et vis que nous avions été rejoints par tout le monde. Alice et Kim portaient leur robe de demoiselle d'honneur et se tenaient dans l'escalier, étroitement encadrées par Esmé, qui portait une magnifique robe pourpre foncé, juste comme ma mère me l'avait décrite. Les quatre hommes : mon père, Carlisle, Jasper et Jared émergèrent de la salle à manger, tous vêtus d'un costume, veste, cravate assortis, me souriant, voulant évidemment voir ma réaction à la surprise.

« Oh mon dieu, » murmurai-je. « L'autel, quel autel ? Je peux pas le croire. » Mes paroles sortirent toute embrouillées, je n'avais pas de mots pour exprimer le fouillis de pensées qui me traversait l'esprit.

Mon père s'avança à mon côté, son sourire le plus grand de tous, sauf celui d'Edward, et dit, « T'inquiète pas Bells, je suis là pour ça, je te montrerai le chemin. »

Edward se pencha et m'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche, et je lui retournai le geste avec impatience. Trop tôt, il s'éloigna en disant, « Tu es magnifique. Je t'aime bébé. »

« Je t'aime aussi, » dis-je, ma voix prête à craquer sous l'émotion. « C'est... c'est... je n'ai pas de mots. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire. » Je me tournai vers ma mère, puis vers ma future belle-mère, et mes amies. « Vous avez toutes participé à ça ? »

Elles me sourirent, sans dire un mot, mais leur silence et leur sourire en disaient long. Il était évident de par leurs expressions que les quatre avaient participé. Après environ trois secondes, Alice ne put plus se contenir. « Allez Bella, il nous reste cinquante-huit minutes maintenant. Je veux dire, tes cheveux et ton maquillage sont faits, grâce au spa, mais on a toujours beaucoup de travail à faire pour te préparer. Allons-y. » Elle m'attrapa par le bras et me fit monter l'escalier, tout le monde riait derrière nous.

« On se retrouve à l'autel mon amour, » me cria Edward, et je lui jetai un coup d'œil tout en essayant de repousser les larmes qui menaçaient de m'échapper.

Mais c'était une bataille perdue d'avance, vu que mes yeux étaient trempés au moment où nous arrivâmes en haut de l'escalier, et je fus contente d'avoir beaucoup d'aide autour de moi pour m'empêcher de tomber. J'avais l'impression d'être plongée dans un rêve, que cette journée ne pouvait pas être réelle, alors qu'Alice me tenait la main tout en me tirant le long du couloir. Je me rendais à peine compte de l'endroit où elle m'emmenait, mais je m'en fichais, je participais volontairement. Sur le chemin nous passâmes devant ce que je savais être la chambre d'enfance d'Edward, j'eus un rapide aperçu de ce que je reconnus comme les vêtements qu'il portait ce matin, son jean préféré et son t-shirt gris foncé. Je me rendis compte qu'il avait été là toute la journée, et ses absences inexpliquées pendant toute la semaine prenaient un sens désormais. Il avait planifié ce projet. Alice me conduisit dans la chambre de Carlisle et Esmé, je ne l'avais vue que pendant ma visite 'officielle' de la maison, je n'avais jamais passé énormément de temps dans cette pièce. Alors que j'entrais dans la grande chambre, je réalisai pourquoi elle avait été choisie pour ma zone de préparation : Esmé avait une coiffeuse avec un immense miroir, et il y avait aussi une salle de bain privé. « Assieds-toi, » m'ordonna Alice en pointant la chaise de la coiffeuse. J'obéis et Alice me fit tourner vers le miroir.

Quelque chose sur la coiffeuse attira mon attention. Je passai rapidement mes mains sur mon visage pour effacer les larmes afin que je puisse voir correctement et regardai mieux sur le meuble. C'était un bout de papier avec mon nom écrit dessus dans l'écriture oh-tellement familière d'Edward. Je le pris et fis taire Alice quand elle me rappela qu'il nous restait 'cinquante-six minutes et demi'. Je jetai un regard à Kim pendant quelques secondes quand elle rit, soit à l'exubérance d'Alice ou à moi la faisant taire, je n'en étais pas sûre. Puis mes pensées et ma vision furent consommées une fois de plus par la lettre que mon très réfléchi et magnifique Edward m'avait écrite.

_Chère Bella,_

_La prochaine fois que je te verrais sera quand tu marcheras dans l'allée vers moi, pour devenir ma femme. A moins, bien sûr, que tu détestes l'idée du mariage surprise, dans ce cas, eh bien... je ne sais pas ce que je ferai. J'espère sincèrement que tu n'es pas en colère contre moi d'avoir planifié toute cette affaire dans ton dos. Mais sache, que ce n'était pas vraiment dans ton dos, parce que j'ai fait en sorte que chaque décision que j'ai prise était avec ta bénédiction. C'est pourquoi tout le monde a tellement insisté pour avoir ton avis sur le 'futur mariage' toute la semaine. Je voulais m'assurer que notre mariage serait le mariage de tes rêves. J'espère que j'ai réussi._

_Je sais que je te dis souvent que je t'aime, mais j'ai l'impression que ces mots ne sont pas suffisants. Et puis, comment trois petits mots peuvent exprimer ce que tu signifies pour moi. Je sais que je dois_ _être vraiment béni d'être avec toi, car je sais que tu es plus que ce que je mérite. Tu es ma vie maintenant Bella, et j'ai hâte de passer le reste de mes jours avec toi, de t'aimer et d'élever non seulement Harrison, mais j'espère que nous serons bénis avec plus d'enfants dans le futur._

_J'espère qu'on repensera à cette journée, le jour de notre mariage, avec les souvenirs les plus chers, et la voir comme le premier jour de notre engagement éternel envers l'autre, la première de nombreuses étapes que nous avons atteints ensemble et main dans la main nous marcherons vers notre avenir unis comme un, en s'aimant, et en devenant plus fort... dans les cinquante, ou plus, prochaines années à venir._

_Je t'attends mon amour, que tu viennes me prendre la main._

_Je te retrouve à l'autel._

_Je t'aime Bella, de tout mon cœur._

_Edward._

« Tu es prête maintenant ? » demanda Alice, brisant mes pensées. Sa voix était douce, pas du tout dans la précipitation, ce qui franchement me surprit. Je savais qu'elle devait être préoccupée par le peu de temps qu'elle avait pour me préparer, et je venais de passer plusieurs de ces précieuses minutes à lire ma lettre.

« Oui, je suis prête. »

« Bien, parce qu'à cause de toutes ces larmes que tu as versées, on doit refaire une partie de ton maquillage aussi. Maintenant tu peux me remercier d'avoir insisté sur le mascara et l'eye-liner waterproof, parce qu'au moins on doit seulement effacer les traces de larmes et pas des lignes noires sur ton visage. » Sa voix était seulement à moitié taquine. Je me regardai dans le miroir.

« Merci, Alice. » Je lui fis un sourire sardonique. Je regardai Kim qui souriait d'une oreille à l'autre et qui essayait apparemment de ne pas rire, puis je fis un grand sourire aussi parce que vraiment je me fichais que mon maquillage soit parfait, j'étais trop heureuse pour ça.

Je repliai le papier et le tint solidement sur mes genoux. Je savais que maintenant plus que jamais, je n'avais plus à m'inquiéter de perdre Edward, mais je voulais toujours avoir ce petit lien avec lui même si j'étais sur le point de me marier. _Oh, ma parole, je vais me marier ce soir !_ Les mots se répétèrent dans ma tête jusqu'à ce qu'ils commencent à perdre leur sens. Alice et Kim travaillèrent rapidement à nettoyer mon visage puis appliquèrent du maquillage sur mes joues et mes lèvres avant que je me change en sous-vêtements blancs en dentelle que j'avais achetés spécialement pour le jour de mon mariage. Après que j'eus terminé, Kim me fit asseoir sur la chaise devant la coiffeuse une fois de plus alors qu'Alice faisait chauffer un fer à friser et m'observait de façon spéculative. Kim me brossa les cheveux, puis Alice me fit quelques boucles qui tombaient lâchement autour de mon visage avant de placer le bandeau que j'avais acheté dans mes cheveux. J'adorais vraiment de quoi ça avait l'air et ça retenait même quelques mèches de cheveux, les empêchant de tomber sur mon visage. Alice et Kim prirent chacune une de mes mains et m'éloignèrent de la coiffeuse vers un espace ouvert dans la chambre d'Esmé et Carlisle afin qu'elles puissent m'aider à enfiler ma robe. Alice boutonna soigneusement les près de trente petits pompons dans le dos de ma robe pendant que Kim bouclait les sangles de mes Mary-Jane et me tendit mon beau gilet puis elle m'aida à le mettre par-dessus ma robe. Alice et Kim mirent le leur et ma mère avait raison, ça correspondait parfaitement à leurs robes. Je m'assis avec précaution au bord du lit d'Esmé lorsqu'on déclara que j'étais 'prête', attendant l'entrée de ma mère, nous faisant savoir qu'elle serait habillée et prête à prendre sa place. Tout le monde ici s'était préparé avant mon arrivée. « Il est quelle heure ? » demandai-je.

« Dix-huit heures quinze, » me dit Kim.

Je hochai la tête, et rouvris le papier jaune que je tenais depuis que je l'avais découvert. Je le lus à nouveau, puis une fois de plus. Chaque fois, il me semblait trouver un sens plus profond dans ces mots, et je dus prendre beaucoup de profondes inspirations pour m'assurer que je n'allais pas pleurer et gâcher mon nouveau maquillage. Je savais que nous n'avions pas le temps pour le refaire. Tout sembla disparaître autour de moi quand je lus la lettre, et je fus surprise quand j'entendis la voix de mon père juste devant la porte quelques minutes plus tard.

« Vous êtes prêtes mesdames ? » demanda-t-il.

Je regardai autour de moi, les yeux flous. Ma mère fut la seule à répondre en premier, j'avais été tellement distraite par la lettre d'Edward que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle était entrée dans la chambre avec Esmé. « Oui chéri, » lui cria ma mère. « On sera là dans une minute. »

Les quatre femmes les plus proches de moi se blottirent autour de moi, chacune me faisant un câlin et me présentant ses vœux. Nous étions sur le point de nous lever lorsque ma mère s'exclama, « Attends ! Tu as besoin de quelque chose de vieux, quelque chose de neuf, quelque chose d'emprunté et quelque chose de bleu. »

« Eh bien, sa robe est neuve, et sa bague est bleue, » réfléchit Alice avant même que je puisse y penser. « Alors, quelque chose d'emprunté et vieux... »

« Je sais, » dit Esmé. Elle se dirigea vers son placard et en sortit un superbe manteau à capuche blanc cassé avec beaucoup de dentelle et de perles.

« Oh mon dieu, c'est magnifique Esmé, je ne peux pas, » dis-je stupéfaite.

« Si tu peux et tu vas le prendre... tu pourrais en avoir besoin plus tard. Il appartenait à ma grand-mère. Il va servir doublement en te gardant au chaud et en étant quelque chose de vieux. »

Je hochai la tête et souris en remerciement silencieux. Ma mère attrapa son sac et en sortit un petit paquet enveloppé dans du papier d'argent. « Bella, même si ta robe est neuve, ton père et moi voulions que tu portes quelque chose venant de nous lors de ta journée spéciale. »

« Oh Maman, juste vous avoir ici... tous les deux... vous n'aviez pas à... »

« Je savais qu'on n'était pas obligé, on le voulait, » me sourit-elle chaleureusement. Je glissai mon doigt sous le rabat en faisant attention de ne pas me couper puis déchirai le joli papier, révélant une boîte rectangulaire bleue et je l'ouvris.

« Oh Maman, c'est tellement joli. J'adore. Merci. » Je tendis la main et la tirai doucement vers moi pour un câlin. « Aide-moi à le mettre. » C'était un bracelet délicat en diamant et or blanc, ma mère le fixa à mon bras gauche.

« Et là, » renchérit Kim en retirant le collier de perles de son cou. « Emprunte mon collier. »

« Vraiment ? » demandai-je.

« Ouais. »

« _Maintenant_, nous sommes prêtes, » dit ma mère en attrapant ma main et me guidant vers la porte où mon père attendait. Il me tendit quelques fleurs que je réalisai vite être mon bouquet. Des lys pourpres et blancs, les tiges enroulées dans un large ruban ivoire et attachées en arc.

Mon père prit ma mère d'un bras et moi de l'autre et nous fit descendre les escaliers, les trois autres femmes derrière nous. Jasper et Jared attendaient en bas, près de la porte de la cuisine. Je pouvais entendre du bruit venir de la zone cuisine/salle à manger, et me demandais où la cérémonie avait lieu. Je supposais que ce serait à l'intérieur vu qu'il faisait vraiment très froid dehors, mais quand Jared et Jasper guidèrent ma mère et Esmé dans la cuisine puis le long du chemin que je savais menait au belvédère, je fus à nouveau submergée par l'émotion.

Jasper et Jared ne revinrent pas et je sus que ça signifiait qu'ils avaient rejoint Edward et qu'ils allaient attendre devant... _mon belvédère_. La musique changea pour une chanson que je reconnus comme celle que j'avais entendue dans beaucoup de mariages, mais je n'arrivais pas à retrouver le titre là tout de suite, mon cerveau était encore confus par les événements de la dernière heure. Le temps avait accéléré pendant la préparation, et je ne pouvais même pas me rappeler de l'heure qui venait de passer. Maintenant, j'observai Alice et Kim traverser la cuisine puis passer la porte coulissante en verre vers l'arrière cour. Mon père me conduisit à cette même porte et nous attendîmes notre tour. Je pouvais voir un petite groupe de personnes rassemblé dans le belvédère, et je plissai un peu les yeux pour essayer de reconnaître des visages. Avant que j'y fus parvenu, la musique changea. Je reconnus immédiatement la mélodie vu que c'était une chanson traditionnelle de mariage que j'avais mentionnée à Alice plus tôt dans la semaine comme celle que je voulais 'Canon en D Majeur' de Pachelbel.

« Tu es prête, Bells ? » me demanda doucement mon père.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et déglutis difficilement. « Oui, je suis prête Papa. »

Je posai ma main sur son bras offert, et il leva son autre main pour caresser la mienne. « Celui-ci est le bon choix, » m'assura-t-il.

« Je sais. »

« Je suppose que tu vas avoir besoin de ça, » il prit le manteau d'Esmé de ma main maintenant tremblante et le posa sur mes épaules, fixant le seul bouton à l'avant, puis il dégagea doucement mes cheveux du dessous, les laissant descendre le long de mon dos... un temps plus tôt il m'avait fait ça il y a quelques années, me rappelai-je, ce qui fit mes yeux se remplir de larmes à nouveau. « Allons-y mon bébé. »

Il me fit descendre le long du tapis pourpre qui avait été posé sur le chemin pelleté entre la maison et le belvédère. J'étais stupéfaite par l'attention d'Edward pour tous les détails. Tout était décoré, la terrasse juste devant la porte, les arbres, le sol et le belvédère lui-même, avec tout ce que je voulais : le tulle blanc, les fleurs en soie et les lumières scintillant tout autour de moi. C'était parfait. Je n'aurais pas changé une seule chose.

Le temps ralenti au moment où je vis Edward se tenant là, et c'était comme si je tombais à nouveau amoureuse de lui. L'air crépitait, et c'était comme magique ou quelque chose du genre. Je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine, pas de peur ou d'appréhension, mais d'anticipation.

Mon père m'emmena à l'endroit où Edward se trouvait dans le belvédère, nos amis, et un prêtre que je ne connaissais pas étaient debout. Alice me prit mon bouquet puis Kim me retira le manteau d'Esmé et le tint pendant la cérémonie. Le prêtre commença à parler. « Mes chers amis, nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui... »

Comme j'avais dit à ma mère que je le voulais plus tôt dans la semaine, nous dîmes nos vœux traditionnels avec seulement quelques modifications mineures. Edward semblait savoir que 'obéir', ce à quoi je n'étais pas vraiment opposée, me donnerait une certaine hésitation, alors à la place, je dis aimer, honorer et chérir. C'était quelque chose que je savais que je n'aurais aucun problème à faire aussi longtemps que je vivrais. Quand vint le moment de nous passer les alliances, mon cœur se serra car à cause de la surprise, je n'en avais pas acheté une pour Edward. Comme si la magie que je sentais dans l'air avait fait son chemin à travers tous les aspects de cet événement spécial, Alice s'avança et me tendit l'alliance pour homme en platine. _Bien sûr, je n'aurais pas dû m'inquiéter à ce sujet. Ils se sont occupé de tout. Edward s'en est assuré._

Aux mots du prêtre, « Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, » le sourire d'Edward fut suffisant pour me donner l'impression qu'il n'y avait que nous deux, notre double joie nous avait emmené sur une autre planète. Puis quand il se pencha pour déposer notre premier baiser de mariés sur ma bouche, j'étais contente qu'Alice tienne mon bouquet. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et enroulai mes bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher de moi. Nos lèvres bougèrent ensemble parfaitement, et sachant que j'étais désormais sa femme rendit en quelque sorte ce baiser plus spécial que tous les autres que nous avions partagés ces six derniers mois. L'émotion qui était versée par chacun de nous fit approfondir inutilement le baiser. J'étais avec mon prince, il m'avait sauvée au moment où j'étais en détresse, et maintenant il était à moi pour toujours. Rien d'autre ne comptait.

Nous nous séparâmes dans une salve d'applaudissements de nos invités et nous tournâmes vers eux. « Mesdames et Messieurs, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter le Docteur et Madame Edward et Bella Cullen. » Juste à ce moment là, l'Ode à la joie de Beethoven, la marche de fin que j'avais également choisie commença, alors qu'Alice me remettait mes fleurs, Kim posa le manteau d'Esmé sur mes épaules et Edward libéra mes cheveux avant de me prendre la main. Il m'éloigna du belvédère chauffé, dans la nuit froide alors qu'il commençait légèrement à neiger... ces flocons blancs géants, tombant du ciel comme des confettis. C'était magnifique, vraiment magique. Nous retournâmes dans la cuisine de ses parents, au chaud.

Je passai mes bras autour du cou d'Edward, le tirant vers moi et lui fit un doux baiser. « Merci beaucoup d'avoir fait ça Edward : pour la lettre, pour le mariage, pour m'avoir épousée, de m'aimer. Je t'aime tellement. »

« De rien. Ça devrait être à moi de te remercier. Je suis tellement soulagé que ça ne t'a pas dérangé que ce soit une surprise. »

« Pas du tout. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, je suis juste heureuse que tu l'aies fait. » Il m'aida à retirer le manteau. « Oh et c'était Angela et Ben que j'ai vu là-bas ? » demandai-je à Edward alors que nous étions encore seuls, mais pas pour longtemps. « Et Jacob ? »

« Ouais. Je voulais que tu aies un peu plus d'amis ici ce soir. »

« Mais comment tu as su pour Angela et Ben ? » Je ne me souvenais pas les avoir mentionnés, en toute honnêteté, ma vie avait été tellement dingue ces six derniers mois et demi que je n'avais pas beaucoup pensé à eux.

« J'ai demandé à Alice. »

Tout prenait du sens. « C'est vraiment une bonne amie. »

« C'est vrai, » acquiesça-t-il.

« Et Bella, je veux que tu saches, tu es absolument magnifique, je suis vraiment chanceux. » Il sourit.

« Merci. Tu es très beau aussi, Docteur Cullen. Je pense que c'est moi la chanceuse. »

Même avec les chauffages qui avaient été placés dans le belvédère et quelques uns le long du chemin, (je fus à nouveau surprise par la profondeur de la planification qui avait été faite pendant cette affaire) c'était toujours le milieu de l'hiver à Chicago et il faisait _froid_. Alors il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les invités nous rejoignent.

Edward avait engagé un traiteur pour après la cérémonie, et quand tout le monde eut fini, nous allâmes dans le salon où je fus surprise de voir que tout le mobilier avait été déplacé. _Comment je n'ai pas remarqué plus tôt ?_ Il était décoré avec encore plus de vraies fleurs blanches, lilas et pourpres, des roses, des lys de la vallée, des lys, et des bougies aussi, beaucoup de bougies qui déposaient leur doux éclat partout où je regardais. J'eus l'impression d'être dans un château de conte de fées. Une petite scène de fortune avait été mise en place dans un coin, et je vis un quatuor à cordes s'installer et accorder leurs instruments. Je voulais lui demander comment il avait réussi à faire tout ça, mais je savais que ce serait inutile. De plus, je ne voulais pas gâcher la soirée en lui demandant constamment comment il avait réussi à faire ça.

Avant que la musique commence, Angela et Ben s'approchèrent de nous. « Bella ! » s'exclama Angie en m'étreignant.

« Oh, Angela, je suis si heureuse que vous soyez venus, » m'enthousiasmai-je.

« Je suis contente qu'Edward m'ait appelée. Je n'avais aucune idée que tu étais en couple, et encore moins _fiancée_, » me dit-elle.

« C'est sûr que ça a été six mois de folie. »

Elle tendit la main et caressa mon ventre gonflé. « Je vois ça. »

« Oh mon dieu, je ne t'avais pas encore dit pour le bébé, si ? »

« Nop'. »

« Je suis désolée, Ang'. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu être une amie si minable. »

« C'est bon, » dit-elle. « Je comprends que la vie suit son cours parfois. Je n'ai pas été beaucoup mieux, j'aurais pu t'appeler aussi cette année, et je ne l'ai pas fait. Peut-être qu'on peut se partager le fait d'être des amies minables. »

« Marché conclu, » ris-je.

« Alors, la dernière fois si je ne me trompe pas tu vivais à Seattle. Comme tu le sais, j'étais là à ton autre mariage, mais je n'ai jamais su ce qui s'était passé. Juste qu'il a été annulé à la dernière minute. Puis j'ai entendu dire que tu partais en voyage. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? Je veux dire, on n'a pas à en parler maintenant si tu ne le veux pas. Bon sang, ce n'est pas le moment. Je suis désolée, Bella. »

Je la fis taire, pas du tout en colère par le fait de la mettre au courant de ce qui s'était passé dans ma vie. Je lui racontai mon histoire et en particulier comment Edward avait été comme le prince sauvant la 'demoiselle en détresse'. Angela fut choquée de manière appropriée à la façon dont les choses avaient tourné à mon dernier mariage, et au moment où nous avions rattrapé le temps perdu, la musique commença. Je regardai autour de moi, et réalisai que pour la première fois de toute la soirée, Edward n'était pas à côté de moi, et Ben avait disparu aussi. « Je suppose qu'on a fait peur aux hommes, » ris-je. Angela rit avec moi.

« Tu ne pourrais jamais me faire peur, » me chuchota la voix soyeuse d'Edward à l'oreille. Je sursautai un peu qu'il soit juste derrière moi, mais me calmai rapidement. « Puis-je avoir cette danse Madame Cullen ? »

Mon cœur accéléra au son de mon nouveau nom. Bien sûr, je savais que je prendrais son nom une fois que nous serions mariés, parce que nous en avions déjà parlé, il y a longtemps, mais l'entendre de ses lèvres c'était quelque chose de spécial. « Oui, Docteur Cullen, » répondis-je en souriant à Angela qui me sourit en retour.

Nous fûmes seuls sur la piste de danse pour la première chanson, Edward me guida tout autour de la salle. Nous n'avions d'yeux que pour l'autre, et même si je savais que les autres nous regardaient, je les oubliai. Alors que la musique prenait fin, Edward se pencha et m'embrassa. Nous avions eu tellement de baisers chastes aujourd'hui, que je ne me souciai pas particulièrement que nos parents et nos amis nous regardaient. Je sortis ma langue, léchant sa lèvre inférieure pour lui demander silencieusement d'approfondir le baiser. Il sourit contre ma bouche avant de me donner ce que je voulais et nos langues commencèrent à bouger ensemble. Si j'avais pensé que son sourire m'avait envoyé sur une autre planète, je m'étais trompée, ce fut ce baiser qui le fit. La magie que j'avais ressentie toute la soirée crépitait dans l'air, et j'aurais pu jurer avoir vu des feux d'artifices derrière mes paupières alors que nous nous embrassions.

Après ce qui devait être plusieurs minutes, nous fûmes interrompus par des flashs, le photographe prenait des photos. Edward s'éloigna et je soupirai légèrement. « On a toute la nuit pour faire ça, » me murmura-t-il à l'oreille. « Bon sang, on a le reste de notre vie pour faire ça. »

« C'est vrai, » murmurai-je en réponse. La promesse des choses à venir furent assez pour me rassasier temporairement.

C'était une bonne chose aussi, parce que mon père vint ensuite et tapota sur l'épaule d'Edward. « Je peux te l'emprunter ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr. » Edward s'écarta gracieusement et mon père posa délicatement sa main droite sur ma taille et prit ma main droite dans l'autre. Il me guida dans une danse lente très traditionnelle.

« Je suis heureux de te voir si heureuse, Bells, » me dit-il à la fin de la chanson.

« Merci, Papa. Je suis vraiment heureuse aussi. Je suis plus heureuse que je l'ai été... eh bien, autant que je m'en souvienne. »

« C'est important. Rappelle-toi de ce jour, combien tu es heureuse. Ils ne seront pas aussi bien, et pendant les mauvais jours, c'est important de pouvoir te souvenir des moments les plus heureux. Ça t'aide à passer au-delà des moments difficiles, sachant que ça ne durera pas longtemps que ça vaut la peine de travailler pour les bons moments. »

Le quatuor termina une autre chanson et j'enlaçai mon père, mes yeux remplis de larmes, mais je ne voulais pas gâcher mon maquillage (encore une fois) ou tâcher son costume, alors je ravalai mes larmes. « C'est un bon conseil. Merci encore. Pour tout. Je t'aime Papa. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Bells. »

Le reste de la soirée passa dans un flou alors que je dansais avec tout le monde : Carlisle, Jasper, Jacob, même Félix m'avait invitée à danser sur la piste. A vingt-deux heures, j'étais épuisée, et Edward pouvait le dire. Une demi-heure auparavant nous dansions à nouveau, et il ne m'avait pas lâchée depuis. « Tu es prête à y aller, mon amour ? » murmura-t-il.

« Oui. Je suis prête à rentrer à la maison et être juste avec toi, mon cher mari. Waouh, j'aime la façon dont ça sonne encore mieux que fiancé. »

Il me sourit. « Moi aussi, et je suis prêt pour être avec toi aussi, ma femme, mais on ne rentre pas à la maison ce soir. »

Je le regardai, confuse. « Où est-ce qu'on va alors ? »

« On passe le week-end dans l'un des hôtels les plus chics de Chicago, et on part dimanche après-midi pour notre lune de miel. »

« Tu as pu planifier un voyage de noces aussi ? En plus du mariage ? »

« En effet. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser passer à côté d'une lune de miel, si ? »

« Je t'aime, » dis-je au lieu de répondre à cette question.

« Je t'aime aussi. On devrait dire au revoir ? » Il baissa la voix avant de poursuivre. « J'adore ta robe bébé, mais j'ai hâte de te la retirer. »

Les muscles de mon estomac se contractèrent à la promesse dans ce chuchotement. « Ouais, allons dire au revoir à tout le monde. »

Nous fîmes le tour de la salle, remerciant tous les invités d'être venus, et je passai plus de temps avec toutes les personnes qui avaient planifié mon conte de fées pour les remercier de cette journée parfaite. Finalement, Edward et moi réussîmes à partir de la fête et il me fit monter les escaliers jusqu'à son ancienne chambre. Son jean et son t-shirt gris étaient encore posés sur le lit et quelqu'un avait apporté un pantalon de yoga et un t-shirt pour moi aussi. Comment nous réussîmes à garder nos mains tranquilles pendant que nous nous changions, je ne le saurai jamais, mais ce fut le cas, et avant vingt-trois heures, nous marchions vers la porte d'entrée. Au milieu d'une pluie de riz, une pensée désagréable me frappa. « On doit rentrer à la maison. On n'a pas de bagages pour partir une semaine, et encore moins pour une lune de miel. »

« Oh, aies un peu de foi, tout a été pris en charge. Tu devrais arrêter de t'inquiéter ce soir et fais-moi confiance. Mon sac est fait depuis trois jours, et ta mère a fait le tien cette après-midi pendant que tu te reposais. »

« Bien sûr. Parce que vous êtes parfaits. »

« Pas parfaits, juste préparés. Je ne voulais pas que tu aies à faire quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui. »

« Eh bien, mission accomplie. Merci, Edward. Aujourd'hui, c'était un conte de fées. »

* * *

><p><em>Alors, qu'en dîtes-vous? C'était un mariage plutôt réussi non?<em>

_J'espère que ça vous a plus en tout cas^^_

_Passez un bon week-end!_

_A bientôt!_

_xoxo_


	39. Le conte de fées continue

_**Disclaimer:** **Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), seule la traduction est à moi.**_

_Helloooo! Vous allez bien?_

_Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre^^_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori._

_Je remercie également ma bêta, Missleez, pour tout le travail qu'elle accomplit =)_

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 39 : Le conte de fées continue<span>

**Edward**

Lorsque nous dîmes au revoir au révérend McAlistair, il nous rappela que nous devions signer le certificat de mariage afin qu'il puisse le remettre à l'état maintenant que nous avions prononcé nos vœux. Nous le suivîmes jusqu'à la table de la salle à manger où il avait posé tous les documents, et le photographe nous suivit, capturant ce moment en plus de ce qu'il avait photographié ce soir. Nous signâmes tous les deux sur les lignes affectées du certificat, et le révérend nous rappela qu'il les enverrait au palais de justice lundi à la première heure. Je lui serrai la main en guise de remerciement, pris la main de Bella dans la mienne et nous retournâmes dans le salon transformé en salle de réception.

Nous passâmes devant les invités sans plus tarder et je conduisis Bella jusque dans la chambre où je m'étais changé, mon ancienne chambre, et la tins contre moi pendant un moment. « Je t'aime, » murmurai-je. Même si toute cette journée avait été mon idée, mon plan, quelqu'un avait eu un train d'avance sur moi concernant nos vêtements pour partir. Ils avaient déposé une tenue confortable pour Bella à côté de mon jean usé et mon t-shirt gris.

« Je t'aime aussi, » dit-elle en baillant. Je regardai le réveil toujours posé sur la table de nuit, là où je l'avais laissé quand j'avais déménagé dix ans auparavant. Il était presque vingt-trois heures, et malgré le fait que je savais qu'elle avait fait une sieste plus tôt, elle était toujours facilement fatiguée à cause de la grossesse. Pour cette raison, et comme il était important d'avoir Bella pour moi tout seul, avant minuit, nichés dans notre chambre d'hôtel, je voulais faire vite et prendre la route.

« Changeons nous, » lui dis-je doucement en la retournant pour voir comment sa robe était fermée. Je m'attendais à une fermeture éclair, peut-être un fermoir en haut ou quelque chose du genre. Ce que je ne m'attendais pas à voir c'était trente ou quarante petits boutons recouverts d'un tissu glissant, de la soie pensai-je, qui devaient tous être défaits un par un. _Qui a prévu ça ?_ Je fus stupéfait quand je réussis enfin à défaire tous les boutons et l'aidai à sortir de sa robe. Sous le tissu blanc de sa robe de mariée, elle portait des sous-vêtements blancs en dentelle. Je déglutis, et réussis tout de même à l'aider à mettre ses vêtements, même si je voulais juste la prendre là tout de suite, maudis soit l'idée de passer la nouvelle année seuls dans notre chambre d'hôtel ! Mais vu que je voulais que cette journée et cette soirée soit aussi spéciale que possible pour Bella, je savais que nous devions attendre... juste un peu plus longtemps. Alors j'ignorai les contractions dans mon pantalon et mon cœur battant, et réussis miraculeusement à me calmer au moment où elle fut habillée.

Elle me rendit la pareille, passant prestement ses doigts sur mes vêtements, desserrant la cravate et la passant par-dessus ma tête, puis elle défit les boutons de la veste pourpre et ceux de la chemise blanche et les fis glisser toutes les deux sur mes épaules. Quelque chose avait changé dans les cinq dernière minutes, elle n'avait plus l'air fatiguée. Maintenant elle semblait... nerveuse. Lorsque j'eus mis mon jean et mon t-shirt, nous laissâmes nos vêtements de mariés sur mon lit. Jasper allait rapporter le costume à la boutique de location, et ma mère allait faire nettoyer la robe de Bella et la ranger.

Comme prévu, une limousine blanche nous attendait devant chez mes parents pour nous emmener au Trump Tower, mon cadeau de mariage pour nous deux. Elle leva les yeux vers moi dès qu'elle la vit, ses yeux à nouveau remplis de larmes. « Oh Edward, une limousine, et elle est même blanche... merci. Je ne voulais pas te lâcher, ni même te laisser conduire et maintenant je n'y serais pas obligée. » Je lui tenais la main et elle se mit devant moi, passa son bras libre autour de ma taille pour me tenir contre elle et posa sa tête contre mon torse. Elle sentait tellement bon.

« De rien, mon amour. » Je l'embrassai sur le haut de la tête et elle leva la tête vers moi pour me faire un sourire radieux. Elle cligna des yeux, et je vis une autre pensée éclair derrière ses magnifiques traits. Elle passa de impressionnée à inquiète en une nanoseconde. « On doit rentrer. On n'a pas de bagages pour un week-end, et encore moins pour une lune de miel. » Puis l'expression sur son visage changea tout aussi rapidement, elle sourit en réalisant que je m'étais probablement occupé de ça aussi. « Oh Edward, tu n'as pas... »

Je lui souris en retour. « Oh, aies un peu de foi, » lui dis-je, « on s'est occupé de tout. Fais-moi confiance. Je pense que je me suis occupé de tout ce qu'il faut. Mon sac est fait depuis trois jours et ta mère a préparé le tien pendant que tu te reposais cet après-midi. »

« Bien sûr qu'elle l'a fait. Parce que vous êtes parfaits. »

« Pas parfaits, juste préparés. Je ne voulais pas que tu aies à faire quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui. »

« Eh bien, mission accomplie. Aujourd'hui c'était un conte de fées. Merci Edward. »

Ses mots, sa description de la journée, un conte de fées, me frappèrent au plus profond. C'était une phrase que je n'avais plus entendue, surtout comme la description d'un événement réel. Mais ça fit gonfler mon cœur de savoir qu'elle considérait cette journée de cette façon. J'avais été sûr à environ quatre-vingt-quinze pour cent qu'elle serait heureuse de la manière dont notre mariage s'était déroulé, mais maintenant, en entendant ses mots alors que nous nous dirigions vers la limousine sous une pluie de riz, j'en étais sûr.

Le chauffeur se tenait là, tenant la portière ouverte, et je m'arrêtai avant d'aider Bella à monter. Je pris son visage en coupe et pressai fermement ma bouche contre la sienne. Nos lèvres bougèrent ensemble pendant un moment, et les invités du mariage attendaient à la porte où ils nous applaudissaient désormais plutôt que de jeter du riz. Je m'écartai et levai une main vers eux, leur disant au revoir. Mon autre main se posa sur le ventre de Bella juste à temps pour sentir un coup de Harrison, c'était comme s'il savait aussi que quelque chose de spécial s'était passé aujourd'hui. Je sentis un sourire s'étirer sur mon visage, et après une minute à dire au revoir à nos invités, je fis installer Bella sur la banquette arrière de la limousine. Le chauffeur ferma la porte derrière nous et je la tirai immédiatement sur mes genoux, l'embrassant sur sa tempe. « Je suis content que tu ne sois pas en colère après moi d'avoir planifié tout ça sans toi. Après avoir parlé de l'idée initiale à ma mère, j'étais un peu inquiet que tu détesterais le fait d'être laissée derrière. »

Je fus interrompu quand elle posa deux doigts sur ma bouche, me faisant taire. « La seule chose qui a été gardé secrète c'est la date. Tu as réussi à trouver tout ce que je voulais, et j'ai aimé cette soirée. Ne t'inquiète plus pour ça. » Je souris et embrassai le bout de ses doigts.

« J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, mais j'ai laissé une clé de la maison à Jasper, et une autre à tes parents. On ne sait jamais, ils pourraient avoir besoin d'une clé de chez nous à un moment donné et ils vont rester là jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. »

« Bien sûr que ça ne me dérange pas. Est-ce que c'est horrible que je n'aies pas pensé à ce qu'ils feraient pendant le reste de la semaine maintenant qu'on est partis ? »

« Non, mon amour. Ça a dû être une journée très éprouvante pour toi. D'ailleurs, je ne vais pas leur dire, mais même s'ils le savent, je suis sûr qu'ils comprennent aussi. »

Nous passâmes le reste du chemin silencieux, simplement en se tenant.

La voiture s'arrêta à un stop et quelques secondes plus tard, le chauffeur nous ouvrit la portière du côté passager. Il offrit sa main gantée à Bella pour l'aider alors que je l'aidais à se lever de mes genoux. Elle prit sa main alors que je tenais l'autre, le voyage jusqu'à l'hôtel s'étant terminé trop vite. Il inclina sa casquette pour nous alors que nous descendions, nous offrant une simple salutation. Quand nous fûmes debout sur le trottoir, il ferma la portière et se précipita à l'arrière de la limousine pour sortir nos bagages, puis il nous suivit jusqu'à la porte où le concierge prit le relais. Je remerciai le chauffeur de la limousine et lui offrit un pourboire généreux avant de guider mon épouse dans le hall de l'hôtel le plus grandiose de la ville. « Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? » lui demandai-je avec enthousiasme.

« Edward, c'est immense, toutes les vitres et les hauts plafonds et les lustres en cristal... tout brille, » répondit-elle. Je souris et lui pris la main pour la tirer vers la réception pour nous enregistrer. J'avais hâte de montrer notre chambre à Bella, elle avait l'air assez impressionnante sur internet en tout cas. Je vérifiai l'heure sur ma montre et il était vingt-trois heures quarante.

« Chérie, on a vingt minutes avant la nouvelle année, on est arrivé juste à temps. Et Bella, attends de voir la chambre. »

**x-x-x**

**Bella**

Nous montâmes dans l'ascenseur jusqu'au dix-septième étage et le groom nous guida jusqu'à notre chambre, ouvrit la porte avec une carte magnétique et alluma la lumière alors qu'il déchargeait nos bagages du chariot. Edward lui glissa un billet plié et se pencha pour me soulever, me faisant sursauter au début quand mes pieds quittèrent le sol. « Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » ris-je.

« Je porte ma femme sur le seuil. » Il me porta en mariée, dans la plus grande et plus belle chambre d'hôtel que je n'avais jamais vue. Quand la porte fut fermée derrière le groom, Edward avança au milieu de la pièce et me fit tourner, puis il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, qui prenait tout le mur, un mur en verre, je suppose qu'on pourrait dire.

« Oh mon dieu, Edward, regarde les lumières des bâtiments, on peut voir la rivière et le pont et pratiquement toute la ville d'ici. C'est tellement impressionnant. Je n'avais aucune idée d'à quel point ce serait beau à voir de là-haut. » Il me posa au sol et m'aida à retirer mon manteau puis retira rapidement le sien, les jetant sur ce grand fauteuil confortable.

« Je les accrocherai plus tard, allumons la télé pour le décompte, il est vingt-trois heures cinquante, bébé. » Je retirai mes chaussures tout comme Edward et je me retournai pour vraiment observer l'aspect somptueux de notre chambre. Elle était vraiment jolie. Il y avait des murs bleu roi et des meubles blancs partout, ainsi que la literie, le canapé, les chaises, les rideaux... waouh. J'avais remarqué la salle de bain en marbre de l'entrée en face de l'armoire et contre le mur juste en face de la salle de bain se trouvait un énorme lit double au bout de la pièce face à l'énorme fenêtre à l'autre extrémité avec un coin salon. Je regardai du lit à la table basse en face de moi et je remarquai qu'il y avait un plateau avec des craquelins et divers fromages, des fraises et des raisins rouges et verts, ainsi qu'un seau remplit de glaçons avec une bouteille dedans, du jus de raisin pétillant sans aucun doute, deux flûtes et des serviettes de table blanches en lin.

« Tu as aussi pensé à une collation et du jus de raisin, waouh. »

« Ma mère y a pensé. Je ne peux que m'attribuer le mérite d'avoir commandé. »

« Eh bien, merci pour ça et Edward, cette chambre est vraiment magnifique. Ça a dû te coûter une fortune. »

« _Nous_ coûter une fortune et enfin pas vraiment, mais je suis content que tu aimes. Viens là Bella, » il me fit signe de venir avec son index. Je me dirigeai vers l'endroit où il se tenait, pas sûre de ce qu'il voulait au début. Il y avait une armoire au bout du lit et il me demanda d'appuyer sur le bouton de la télécommande qui était posée dessus. Alors je la pris et appuyai dessus.

« Oh... mon... dieu ! » Un immense écran plat jaillit du plafond est descendit jusqu'à hauteur de l'armoire. Edward me dit sur quel bouton appuyer ensuite et la télévision pivota pour faire face au salon juste au moment où elle s'alluma. « C'est trop cool, » murmurai-je.

Edward attrapa ma main et me fit retourner à la fenêtre alors que le compte à rebours allait bientôt commencer. Il se tenait derrière moi, son menton sur mon épaule et je posai mes bras sur les siens alors qu'ils étaient enroulés autour de ma taille, ce qu'il en restait en tout cas. Nous étions face à la superbe vue sur les toits, regardant partout, écoutant l'excitation de Times Square à la télévision.

« Comment tu te sens Bella, tu dois être épuisée. » Il m'embrassa sur l'épaule à plusieurs reprises alors qu'il parlait.

« Non ça va. Je n'ai aucun doute que plus tard je vais dormir comme un bébé mais étonnamment je suis bien éveillée pour le moment. Je suppose que je suis encore sur un petit nuage grâce à cette journée incroyable. » Nous reparlâmes de notre merveilleux mariage alors que les dernières minutes passaient. Et juste comme ça, le jour de notre mariage se termina alors que nous entendions Anderson Cooper et la foule de gens crier à la grande pomme, « dix, neuf, huit, sept, six, cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un, Bonne année ! » dîmes nous à l'unisson. Je me retournai pour faire face à mon mari.

« Bonne année Bella, ma magnifique femme, » dit-il alors que je passais mes bras autour de sa taille et il pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Nous entendîmes le feu d'artifice se terminer à la télévision et regardâmes un peu du canapé le spectacle de son et lumière de Chicago par la fenêtre. Je m'assis sur les genoux d'Edward et nous grignotâmes, bûmes et mangeâmes quelques uns des rafraîchissements, qui je devais dire étaient bien utile parce que j'avais à nouveau faim et je pense qu'Edward aussi. Peu de temps après que nous eûmes mangé, il me déposa sur le canapé en précisant qu'il revenait. Il prit nos manteaux et les accrocha, je ne savais pas pourquoi il avait ressenti le besoin de le faire tout de suite puis il verrouilla la porte de la chambre et se retourna vers moi.

Je savais selon son attitude dans son ancienne chambre, la façon dont ses yeux s'étaient légèrement assombris, et comment ses doigts avaient presque dérivé des boutons de ma robe de mariée, je pense même que je l'avais surpris en train d'ajuster son pantalon à un moment, qu'il avait envie de moi. Et honnêtement, j'avais aussi envie de lui. Il était tard, mais j'étais beaucoup moins fatiguée que je ne l'étais il y a une heure quand nous avions commencé à dire au revoir à nos invités. Je souris au souvenir de son pantalon, maintenant ajusté, ça semblait idiot qu'il pense qu'il devait me cacher cette réaction. En fait ça me faisait me sentir bien de lui causer cette réaction. Non pas que j'avais des problèmes d'estime de moi, mais je devenais de plus en plus grosse, et certains jours mon estime était meilleure que d'autres jours. Aujourd'hui, j'avais l'impression d'être une princesse... une princesse qui était prête à passer du temps nue avec son prince.

Nous nous regardâmes pendant ce qui sembla être un long moment, mais ça faisait probablement une minute ou deux, puis avançant vers moi, Edward s'agenouilla sur la moquette bleu roi devant moi et prit ma main droite dans les siennes. Il tourna ma paume vers le haut et y déposa une petite boîte enveloppée dans du papier d'argent. « Ouvre-la, » demanda-t-il, « je n'ai pas pu résister. » Je ne perdis pas de temps pour déchirer le papier révélant une petite boîte en velours noir et je souris alors que je l'ouvrais, haletant quand je vis les boucles d'oreille.

« Edward, elles sont magnifiques, oh mon dieu, elles ressemblent à ma bague de fiançailles, » m'enthousiasmai-je. « Je les adore Edward, et je t'aime. Merci beaucoup. » J'enroulai mes bras autour de sa nuque et embrassai son visage plusieurs fois puis il s'éloigna un peu pour les sortir de la boîte et il m'aida à les mettre. Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser quand il le fit c'était que je n'avais rien pour lui... du moins pas encore, mais peut-être qu'il y avait quelque chose que je pourrais faire pour remédier un peu à la situation.

« Edward, viens avec moi, » lui murmurai-je à l'oreille en saisissant ses mains et en le tirant vers moi pour le conduire jusqu'au lit. Avant de m'asseoir sur le luxueux lit king-size de l'hôtel je laissai mes doigts flirter avec l'ourlet du t-shirt d'Edward. Je me sentais un peu nerveuse, pas du tout comme la première fois où nous avions été ensemble, mais je ressentais la signification de cette journée, le jour de notre mariage. C'était notre première fois en tant que mari et femme, de toute évidence, et je voulais que ce soit spécial et je savais qu'Edward aussi.

Je glissai mes mains légèrement tremblantes sous son t-shirt, passant mes doigts sur ses abdos, et quand je montai un peu plus haut et caressai ses tétons avec mes pouces, il siffla au contact. Je pris le bas de son t-shirt et le remontai sur son torse. Il leva les bras, et je passai le tissu gris au-dessus de sa tête et le déposai sur le sol derrière lui.

Soudain il se pencha, m'attrapa derrière les genoux et me fit tomber sur le lit. J'inspirai fortement, principalement de surprise, mais le lit et les oreillers étaient tellement doux que bien sûr je ne me fis pas mal. Il y en avait une immense quantité sous moi et je rebondis à peine. Les mains d'Edward se faufilèrent sous moi jusqu'à qu'elles soient prises en sandwich entre mes fesses et le lit. Il attrapa l'élastique de mon pantalon et le descendit ainsi que ma culotte d'un seul coup. Je sentis ma bouche s'ouvrir légèrement alors que je le regardais. « Ne te méprends pas, bébé, » murmura-t-il, « mais ça a été une longue semaine. Avec toute la planification secrète, je t'ai horriblement négligée cette semaine, et je me sens comme ça aussi. »

Je déglutis et hochai la tête. Il avait raison. Je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé, mais il avait été tellement occupé pendant ces derniers jours et ma mère et Alice m'avaient accaparé aussi, pour me distraire, je réalisai maintenant, que nous n'avions pas été intimes de toute la semaine.

Edward me tira par mes mains jusqu'à ce que je sois à nouveau debout, mes genoux contre le lit et lui debout face à moi, poussant ses hanches contre les miennes, me montrant son excitation. Il se pencha et m'embrassa, glissant sa langue dans ma bouche, et alors que je lui retournai son baiser avide, mes mains se retrouvèrent à jouer avec le bouton de son jean.

Je réussis à ouvrir son pantalon et à le libérer du confinement du tissu. Je glissai ma main à l'intérieur de son boxer sans abaisser le jean ou le sous-vêtement de ses hanches. Je fis des va et viens plusieurs fois, caressant son bout avec mon pouce. Il siffla au contact, et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il n'attrape ma main pour stopper mes mouvements. « Au risque de ressembler à un adolescent qui est sur le point de s'envoyer en l'air pour la première fois, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, surtout si tu continues. » Avec une main toujours tenant mon poignet, il réussit à passer mon t-shirt au-dessus de ma tête jusqu'à ce qu'il soit suspendu entre nous. Il sortit nos mains jointes de son pantalon et lâcha la mienne, permettant à mon haut de tomber sur la moquette. Je me sentais incroyablement exposée et vulnérable, mais je savais que c'était ridicule, c'était Edward, mon _mari_, et nous avions déjà couché ensemble. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui était différent cette fois, mais tout disparut quand il murmura, « Bon sang, tu es magnifique. »

Je sentis ma peau rougir, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse virer au cramoisi, ses lèvres s'écrasèrent à nouveau sur les miennes. Je levai mes bras jusqu'à ses épaules, l'attirant dans une étreinte serrée avant de passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Je les laissai là pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'Edward était toujours habillé de la taille aux pieds. Mes mains quittèrent ses cheveux au moment où il approfondit le baiser, me faisant me sentir incroyablement aimée, plus que jamais. Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches pendant quelques secondes puis passai mes pouces dans la ceinture et, en m'inspirant d'Edward, baissai son jean et son boxer en même temps. Je me souvins de ce qu'il avait dit sur le fait d'être inquiet qu'il jouisse trop vite, mais debout là en train de l'embrasser, avec lui complètement nu et moi ne portant que mon soutien-gorge blanc, je ne pouvais pas garder mes mains loin de lui. J'enroulai mes doigts autour de son érection, la caressant de haut en bas plusieurs fois. Edward gémit au contact et glissa sa main entre mes jambes. Je haletai immédiatement à la soudaineté de son toucher. Il continua à frotter sa main sur moi, prenant mon sexe en coupe et diffusant mon humidité croissante partout avant de plonger finalement deux doigts en moi et de caresser l'intérieur de mon intimité jusqu'à ce que je sois haletante et pantelante. Ma main s'éloigna de lui involontairement. Je ne pouvais pas me concentrer sur autre chose pendant qu'il me faisait ça.

Puis, soudain, il arrêta. Il avait disparu, et mes yeux, que je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir fermés, s'ouvrirent juste à temps pour le voir tirer les couvertures du lit. J'étais sur le point de grimper dessus mais Edward m'arrêta. « Pas encore. » Il tendit la main derrière moi et ôta mon soutien-gorge spécial mariage, faisant glisser les bretelles le long de mes bras jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe entre nous. Il posa une main dans mon dos et une autre sous mes genoux, me souleva comme une mariée, et me déposa délicatement au milieu du lit avant de monter prudemment au-dessus de moi, faisant doublement attention à mon ventre gonflé qui faisait vraiment parti de ma silhouette maintenant. « Je t'aime, Bella, » murmura-t-il en glissant toute sa longueur en moi.

Il s'arrêta un instant, nous laissant tous les deux se délecter de la sensation d'être à nouveau ensemble après une semaine sans relation sexuelle. Je n'avais pas réalisé que je me sentais incomplète avant, mais je savais maintenant qu'il m'avait manqué quelque chose toute la semaine. Edward m'avait manqué et même sans le réaliser. « Je t'aime, » murmurai-je en caressant son dos avec mes doigts, le priant pour qu'il commence à bouger. J'aimais le sentir comme ça, mais avec le rappel que ça faisait longtemps, j'étais vraiment désespérée et impatiente de le sentir bouger au fond de moi. Je levai légèrement les hanches, et ce fut suffisant pour l'inciter. Il bougea doucement au début, et je me frottai contre lui chaque fois qu'il poussait en moi. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, sa vitesse augmenta et je pouvais dire de par sa respiration laborieuse, qu'il était proche, _trop proche_. « Touche moi. » Ma voix était presque une supplique, autant que je voulais le sentir venir au fond de moi mais ce n'était pas tout ce que je voulais, et j'étais sûr que jouir avant moi était la dernière chose qu'il voulait aussi.

« Bon sang, j'aime quand tu me demandes de te toucher, » haleta-t-il en répondant à ma requête. Son contact était comme magique, et seulement après quelques coups, je sentis ce resserrement familier dans mon ventre alors que mes jambes commençaient à trembler et mes orteils à se replier. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de la taille d'Edward juste au moment où un cri involontaire sortit de ma gorge qui ressemblait à quelque chose comme son nom, mais je n'en étais pas sûre. Je vins durement autour de lui, et je revins sur terre juste au moment où je le sentis se libérer en moi. Ses va et viens ralentirent alors qu'il atteignait la fin de son orgasme, et il s'allongea prudemment à côté de moi, me faisant rouler sur le côté plutôt que de se retirer pour le moment. Il m'embrassa sur le front, puis sur chacune de mes paupières, le bout de mon nez, le menton et enfin la bouche. Je lui retournai le baiser, me sentant complètement perdue dans mon bonheur post-coïtale.

Nous passâmes la plus grande partie de la journée du samedi au lit, nous levant de temps en temps pour utiliser les installations, ou répondre à la porte pour le room-service, mais nous passâmes surtout notre temps blottis au lit à regarder des films et à profiter de la magnifique vue sur la ville de la fenêtre, et à faire l'amour, langoureusement et béatement sans se soucier du monde autour. C'était le paradis, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. J'aurais été parfaitement heureuse de passer l'intégralité de notre lune de miel dans notre magnifique chambre, mais alors que l'après-midi se terminait, Edward insista pour que nous nous emmitouflions et m'emmena faire une balade le long de la 'Chicago River Walk', une passerelle piétonne pittoresque au bord de la rivière. Puis il m'emmena dans un restaurant italien à une certaine distance de l'hôtel. Le restaurant était un charmant petit hôtel avec des lanternes apposées sur les murs, des bougies sur chaque table couverte de nappe en lin blanche, de la musique traditionnelle italienne et des chansons jouaient doucement en fond et d'authentiques plats italiens, tout préparés à la main tous les jours. Dès que nous entrâmes dans l'établissement, l'arôme de la nourriture glorieuse assaillit nos sens avec des ravissantes odeurs de petits pains chauds et de pâte me rendant instantanément vorace. « Bienvenue au 'Coco Passo Restaurante', avez-vous une réservation, Monsieur ? »

« Oui au nom de Monsieur et Madame Cullen. »

« Oui, Docteur Cullen, votre table est prête pour vous et Madame Cullen, juste par là. » _Bien sûr, une réservation... pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas ? Il a vraiment pensé à tout._ L'hôtesse nous amena à une table ronde, un coin sombre, dans le fond. Il y avait un stand semi-circulaire qui entouré la table avec une bougie allumée à côté d'une bouteille de Chianti, fournissant la majorité de l'éclairage. Edward m'aida à retirer mes vêtements d'hiver alors que la jeune femme prenait congé.

« Edward, c'est tellement charmant ici, j'adore. » Je lui souris avec reconnaissance alors que je glissais dans la cabine.

« J'ai pensé que tu pourrais aimer, et on me l'a fortement recommandé. »

Le dimanche matin, alors que je baignais dans des draps Bellino à cinq-cent dollars le mètre et le torse nu d'Edward sous mes doigts, il me chatouilla d'abord avec le bras qu'il avait autour de moi, puis avec l'autre il me caressa.

« Mon amour, on va bientôt devoir se lever, parce qu'autant que je le voudrais... on ne peut pas passer toute la journée dans cette chambre, on a un avion à prendre. »

« Oui je sais, mais tu ne peux pas me blâmer si je veux rester ici aussi longtemps que possible... tu es vraiment trop tentant mon superbe mari. Mais maintenant que tu le dis, on est venu de chez tes parents à ici en limousine. Comment on va aller à l'aéroport ? »

« J'ai pensé que tu voudrais voir tes parents et Alice une fois de plus avant qu'ils partent lundi. Alors Jasper a pris le SUV Mercedes de mon père et ils vont tous venir nous voir, sauf mes parents. Ils ont proposé de rester à la maison cette fois pour qu'il y ait de la place pour tout le monde. Ils savent qu'on va revenir et qu'ils nous voient tout le temps. Ils voulaient que tu puisses voir tes parents avant qu'ils partent. »

« C'est tellement gentil, » murmurai-je, un peu émue.

« Mais en parlant de ça, on doit se préparer, mon amour. Ils devraient être là dans environ... » il s'interrompit et regarda le réveil sur la table de nuit de l'hôtel. « Eh bien, dans environ une heure, ce qui nous laisse à peine le temps de prendre une douche, de nous habiller, de préparer nos valises et d'aller à la réception. Alors, on se dépêche ! » Il me donna une tape joueuse sur les fesses puis me tendit la main pour m'aider à sortir du lit.

« D'accord, » acceptai-je finalement. Je me demandais où il m'emmenait pour le reste de notre lune de miel, mais après le mariage surprise, je savais qu'il ne valait mieux pas poser la question. Il ne serait pas irrité, mais il ne me donnerait aucun détail non plus, j'en étais sûre. Nous sortîmes du lit et nous douchâmes ensemble, nous lavant doucement l'un l'autre, puis nous nous séchâmes et nous habillâmes. Vu qu'Edward savait, et m'avait dit, que nous ne resterions ici qu'un jour et deux nuits, nous n'avions pas beaucoup déballer nos valises, donc faire nos bagages ne nécessita pas beaucoup de travail. Bien que nous aurions pu renvoyer nos vêtements sales à la maison par le biais de notre famille, je décidai de les prendre en optant pour les nettoyer et les faire sécher quand nous arriverions à notre prochaine destination, puisque je n'avais pas vraiment beaucoup de vêtements qui m'allaient correctement. Nous rassemblâmes donc nos vêtements sales, les mîmes dans un sac plastique et les ajoutâmes dans nos valises. Nous étions prêts et attendions dans le hall quand le téléphone d'Edward sonna, c'était Jasper qui nous disait qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport fut génial. Je passai mon temps à discuter avec mes parents et Alice, leur faisant promettre qu'ils reviendraient dans quelques mois pour la naissance d'Harrison. Alice me chuchota même à l'oreille qu'elle aurait aimé ne pas avoir à partir du tout, et je me demandais combien de temps ça faisait que j'étais là, et combien de temps ça faisait que Jasper était là. Je lui murmurai en retour qu'elle devrait emménager ici. « Il y a des magasins Macy dans tout le pays, Alice. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais attachée à Seattle. »

Elle eut l'air pensive et me fit un sourire malicieux, je pouvais dire que ma suggestion n'était pas du tout une nouvelle idée pour elle, ce qui m'amena à me demander si Jasper et elle avaient déjà discuté sur le fait de transférer Alice à Chicago... « Je vais y penser, » promit-elle.

« Alice on doit vraiment parler quand je rentrerai. »

« Oh Bella, il y aura tellement de choses dont on doit parler quand tu rentreras, » rit-elle.

Jasper se gara sur le parking du débarcadère à O'Hare, et Edward et moi dîmes au revoir à tout le monde dans la voiture. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'ils viennent avec nous dans l'aéroport vu qu'ils ne pourraient pas passer la sécurité de toute façon puisque leurs tickets étaient datés pour le lendemain. J'enlaçai mes parents et leur murmurai les habituels 'au revoir' et 'vous allez me manquer' à l'oreille. Mon père eut même l'air d'être au bord des larmes, surtout lorsque je l'embrassai sur le joue. Lorsque nous eûmes tous dit au revoir, Edward prit un chariot à bagages et y posa nos deux bagages à main, nos valises assorties, mon ordinateur et même mon sac à main qu'il déposa au-dessus. Puis il me prit la main et y donna une légère pression avant de l'enrouler autour de son bras et d'attraper la poignée du chariot alors que je faisais un dernier signe de la main à mes parents, Jasper et Alice. Nous traversâmes le terminal dans une rêverie silencieuse, observant les alentours et nous regardant souvent l'un l'autre alors que je me demandais où il m'emmenait. Nous nous arrêtâmes finalement derrière une foule de gens alignés avec leurs valises et je sursautai alors que je réalisais, il m'avait conduit au guichet international. « International ? » demandai-je.

« Je sais, ou du moins je crois savoir, que tu as toujours voulu aller à Londres, bébé, et quand c'est venu sur le site de l'agence de voyage, j'ai su que je devais t'y emmener. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et ma mâchoire tomba grande ouverte. « Londres ? » haletai-je.

* * *

><p><em>Eh bien on ne peut pas dire qu'Edward fait les choses à moitié, quelle chanceuse cette Bella :P<em>

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu^^_

_A bientôt!_

_xoxo_


	40. Juste nous deux

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), je ne fais que traduire._**

_Coucou! Comment ça va?_

_Me voilà avec le fameux chapitre de la lune de miel. Mais d'abord je tiens à remercier les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori et les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review. _

_**Sophie:** Tu as un compte sur FF? Car j'aurais beaucoup aimé en discuter avec toi^^_

_Merci également à Missleez, ma bêta en or =)_

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 40 : Juste nous deux<span>

**Bella**

Nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport d'Heathrow à six heures du matin heure britannique, Londres avait six heures d'avance sur Chicago et le vol avait duré près de huit heures. J'étais contente que nous ayons eu un vol direct de O'Hare. Après le dîner en vol et un peu pendant le film (Salt) je m'étais endormie. Je découvris plus tard qu'Edward aussi, dieu merci, alors nous avions dormi pendant environ six heures, presque tout le vol, ce qui rendit l'arrivée à minuit (heure de Chicago) légèrement plus facile à supporter. Au moment où nous prîmes nos bagages sur le tapis, ayant déjà passé par la douane à Chicago, nous naviguâmes dans le labyrinthe qu'était l'aéroport de Londres, prîmes un taxi (une jolie petite Mini Cooper jaune) et allâmes directement à notre hôtel. Je pouvais à peine croire que nous étions à Londres ou à ce que nous étions sur le point de voir.

« Edward, ne me dit pas qu'on va rester ici... il n'y a aucun moyen qu'on reste au Ritz... pas vrai ? » demandai-je avec une expression complètement abasourdie sur le visage... sans aucun doute.

« Si, mon amour, on va rester à l'hôtel Ritz Carlton de Londres, dans l'une des chambres au prix le plus raisonnable qui soit. »

« Mais Edward, c'est... »

« Chut maintenant, Bella, la chambre que j'ai réservé n'est pas plus chère que celle du Hilton. En plus, on peut se le permettre pour sept nuits, alors ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. C'est notre lune de miel et je n'aurais pas voulu que ma femme reste dans un taudis. »

Je gardai ma bouche fermée, me forçant à ne plus argumenter contre lui, vu que je savais qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Je savais qu'il essayait juste de rendre notre lune de miel aussi parfaite que notre mariage et je ne pouvais pas être en colère après lui pour ça. Mais c'était une conversation pour un autre jour, car même si c'était un beau geste, (Edward voulait toujours prendre soin de moi,) et définitivement de bon cœur, il devait arrêter de me laisser hors des détails financiers, mais aujourd'hui n'était pas _ce jour_ et je le savais.

Je collai un sourire sur mon visage et tins la main d'Edward alors que nous sortions du taxi et observions ce véritable palais qui ressemblait à un château français d'un tour de siècle, le Ritz de Londres dans tout son charme du vieux monde et son spectacle. Et quel endroit à voir, avec des arches en pierres, un immense escalier, des colonnes blanches et des arcs, des fenêtres et des portes encadrées de bois richement sculpté et les portiers habillés comme des gardes de château dans leurs manteaux rouges et leurs chapeaux fantaisistes. Aussi spectaculaire que l'était le Trump avec son ultra-modernité, tout en verre et en fenêtres, le Ritz était l'incarnation de la sophistication antique restaurée (ou maintenue) et l'élégance d'une époque révolue.

Le chauffeur de taxi déchargea nos bagages alors que le personnel de l'hôtel les chargeait sur un chariot, puis nous les suivîmes dans l'hôtel. C'était tellement luxueux, avec des hauts plafonds qui étaient peints avec des scènes complexes, des fontaines et des meubles anciens, des moulures de Cornouailles, des tapisseries, des statues dorés et des tapis d'Asie sur des sols en granit. C'était à couper le souffle, et je ne me sentais tellement pas à ma place. Au moment où nous nous enregistrâmes il était un peu plus de huit heures, heure londonienne, mais notre chambre n'était pas disponible avant quinze heures. Heureusement, ils offrirent de ranger nos valises et de nous les livrer plus tard dans notre chambre, ce que nous acceptâmes volontiers, nous libérant pour toute la journée. Fatiguée comme je l'étais, je me sentais encore assez bien, excitée de commencer notre aventure à Londres. _Heureusement, nous avons pu dormir dans l'avion._

Vu que nous avions un peu de temps à tuer, nous décidâmes d'aller nous promener pour découvrir notre quartier et trouver un restaurant. Nous aurions pu manger à l'hôtel, mais je savais que si je l'avais fait, je me serais probablement endormie une fois que j'aurais commencé à digérer la bonne nourriture. J'avais besoin d'un peu d'air frais, et une brève promenade, nous donnerait l'énergie de tenir jusqu'à ce que nos têtes 'touchent l'oreiller'. Étant au cœur du centre-ville de Londres, la zone Piccadilly de Manchester en fait, nous passâmes peu de temps après devant un café/boulangerie appelé The Bagel Factory. C'était un restaurant de style américain qui servait le petit-déjeuner et le brunch et ça n'aurait pas pu être plus parfait pour ce que nous recherchions : un endroit où se relaxer et où la nourriture était familière. Nous aurions beaucoup de temps pour profiter du 'goût du pays' quand nous nous serions reposés.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui, bébé ? » demanda Edward, ses doigts prêts sur le clavier de mon ordinateur portable. Nous avions décidé de le prendre avec nous au restaurant dans l'espoir que nous pourrions trouver un endroit qui fournissait la Wi-Fi gratuitement et c'était le cas du Bagel Factory.

« Tu veux dire en plus de dormir, » demandai-je alors que j'essayais de cacher un bâillement, « je veux dire dormir avec toi ? » Je lui fis un clin d'œil.

« Oui, à part ça, quelque chose qui va occuper notre temps pour les six ou sept prochaines heures ? » Il caressa mon bras avec ses longs doigts alors que nous étions assis côte à côte dans la cabine.

Nous passâmes quelques heures au restaurant avec non seulement ce que nous allions faire pour le reste de la journée, mais aussi un itinéraire complet pour le reste de la semaine, ayant choisi d'avoir des journées thématiques qui n'étaient pas trop chargées de choses que nous devions accomplir, parce que finalement, nous avions convenu que même si nous voulions voir autant de sites que possible, c'était d'abord et avant tout notre lune de miel et nous ne voulions pas nous fatiguer à aller dans trop de pièges à touristes. La chose la plus importante pour nous sur laquelle nous avions convenu, c'était de passer du temps ensemble.

Nous finîmes par décider de faire le tour de Londres lors de notre première journée à bord d'un autobus à deux étages, en partie parce qu'il fallait deux heures et qu'il fournissait un endroit confortable pour se reposer et observer le paysage. Mais il s'avéra que je ne pus pas voir grand chose vu que je m'endormis peu après m'être installée dans mon siège, blottie dans les bras chauds d'Edward. Avant de rentrer à l'hôtel, nous passâmes la dernière heure à visiter l'immense Ferris Wheel – The London Eye de cent trente cinq mètres. Il était situé à deux minutes du Ritz et nous pensâmes que ce serait un excellent moyen de voir une partie de la ville tout en évitant les foules. De là-haut nous pûmes voir : Big Ben, The Tower Bridge, The Tower of London, Trafalgar Square, Piccadilly Circus, Millennium Bridge, The Parliament Buildings, la cathédrale Saint Paul et même Buckingham Palace. Nous vîmes tout ces anciens grands lieux et bien plus encore, et je fus émerveillée par les parcs et les architectures que je vis de la capsule en verre alors que nous montions, tout en me tenant à Edward comme si ma vie en dépendait parce que j'avais peur des hauteurs.

Bien sûr, nous revisitâmes certains de ces endroits pendant notre séjour, car comme Edward l'avait fait remarqué, ce serait probablement le dernier voyage que nous ferions _tous les deux_ pendant un moment, alors nous essayâmes de visiter tous les lieux et faire toutes les expériences qui étaient importantes pour nous. Edward me fit également une promesse qui semblait être teintée d'une pointe de mélancolie.

« On reviendra un jour, » dit-il alors que sa bouche se tordait, révélant un demi-sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Je sus instantanément à quoi il pensait sans avoir besoin de l'entendre le dire, nous n'étions pas obligé de tout visiter, en une semaine, parce que nous reviendrions, mais la prochaine fois nous serions trois, ce ne serait plus juste nous deux pendant au moins les dix-huit prochaines années. C'était une pensée douce amère, et je me sentis immédiatement coupable pour l'avoir eue.

**x-x-x**

Nos sept jours furent remplis de moments incroyables ensemble. L'itinéraire que nous avions fait était vraiment parfait pour nous, et en regardant en arrière, je ne changerai rien.

Mardi, nous allâmes au Buckingham Palace le matin, et au Kensington Palace l'après-midi, parce que je pensais que ce serait amusant de voir les intérieurs encore plus que les extérieurs. Nous pûmes voir les deux vu que les chaînes étaient pratiquement inexistantes, peut-être à cause de la période de l'année.

L'autre raison pour laquelle je voulais voir le Kensington Palace en particulier c'était que je voulais voir la statue de Peter Pan qui était érigée dans un des jardins sur le domaine du château. Je voulais prendre quelques photos d'Edward et moi debout avec Peter pour les montrer à Harrison un jour. Nous en fîmes un grand nombre y compris une assez mignonne d'Edward souriant à Peter. Ils ressemblaient à un père et son fils.

Mercredi fut notre excursion d'une journée dans le sud-ouest de l'Angleterre, Cornwall, Devon, Somerset et Moorland pour voir le côté anglais du pays, et l'English Riviera avec ses falaises, ses criques et ses plages avec des kilomètres de littoral rocheux. Nous avions pensé à emballer quelques collations pour le trajet en bus et l'heure du déjeuner ou prendre le thé à l'une des auberges Inns or Resorts sur le chemin. Nous finîmes par faire les trois.

Jeudi fut notre journée à l'église, l'église Saint Paul au matin et l'abbaye de Westminster l'après-midi. Elles étaient toutes les deux à quelques pas de notre hôtel et absolument à couper le souffle.

Edward déclara que vendredi serait le 'rendez-vous'. Il me dit que nous ne ferions rien de trop pénible dans la journée, sans doute le petit-déjeuner à l'hôtel, un peu de shopping dans la zone commerciale, une sieste l'après-midi, puis il dit que nous avions des projets pour la soirée mais il resta plutôt vague sur les détails. Il dit simplement que nous nous habillerions un peu. Il était plein de surprises, mais c'était l'homme qui m'avait offert un mariage, une nuit de noce et une lune de miel parfaite comme surprise alors je m'inquiétais sur ce qu'il avait en tête pour vendredi soir ? Bien sûr que non, curieuse maintenant, c'était juste une autre affaire.

Samedi ce fut notre journée 'hommage aux Beatles'. Il avait fallu que je sois convaincante vu qu'Edward ne voulait vraiment pas m'emmener à Liverpool parce qu'_apparemment_, 'Ce n'est pas sûr là-bas, Bella, c'est une partie difficile de la ville... trop dangereuse, je ne vais pas t'emmener là-bas. »

Il finit par céder quand il lut les critiques de The Grapes Pub sur internet, le lieu de prédilection des membres du groupe où le bar où ils avaient l'habitude de s'asseoir était toujours là, tout coordonné, Le Cavern Club, une réplique reconstruite de l'original, où ils avaient donné plus de trois cent concerts, et le Cavern Pub, un bar crée en leur honneur, qui avait des tonnes de souvenirs, y compris un mur record de récompenses avec tous les groupes de Liverpool qui avait atteint la première place des ventes de disques, incluant les Beatles, bien sûr, des photos de la 'Fab Four', une statue de John Lennon. Le site disait que c'était une rue calme pendant la journée sauf pour la plupart des touristes et des fans des Beatles et les trois endroits se situaient dans le même coin, alors nous pouvions prendre le train puis un taxi là-bas et revenir, ce qui fut exactement ce que nous finîmes par faire.

Nous convînmes que nous retournerions à Manchester pour le dîner et aussi pour éviter toute possibilité de tapage nocturne. Et en accord avec au moins une partie du thème de la journée, nous décidâmes de manger au Grapes Pub pour le déjeuner et au Dogget's Pub à Manchester pour le dîner, qui était situé à quelques kilomètres du Ritz, alors nous prîmes un taxi.

Dimanche fut la journée des achats et à faire nos valises, ce qui était approprié parce que c'était notre dernier jour complet à Londres, notre vol était lundi. Nous passâmes une bonne partie de la journée à faire nos bagages et à nous prélasser dans la chambre d'hôtel, prenant à nouveau un bain ensemble dans cette exquise baignoire ancienne, cette baignoire allait me manquer, nous fîmes l'amour l'après-midi et nous allâmes dîner au restaurant Mezzanine. C'était un endroit très agréable avec une grande variété de plats au menu. C'était un restaurant de style européen avec une vue spectaculaire sur la River Thames, et il était situé pas trop loin de notre hôtel.

Nous terminâmes notre shopping dimanche comme prévu, ce qui consista principalement à l'achat de cadeaux, des présents de remerciements pour tous ceux qui nous avait aidé pour notre mariage. Nous décidâmes de prendre des pulls en cachemire pour Jasper, Edward et mon père, respectivement en bleu, vert et marron, et des écharpes assorties pour ma mère, Esmé, Alice et Kim. Edward pensa que Carlisle et Jared préférerait un bonnet en laine avec écrit dessus 'Mauvais garçon' et je décidai d'acheter un cadeau supplémentaire pour la mère d'Edward pour nous avoir permis de faire notre magnifique mariage chez elle, avec tout le travail supplémentaire qui allait avec ça. Je pensai qu'un pot Wedgewood pour mettre des bonbons ou des petits bijoux serait quelque chose qu'elle aimerait et je décidai d'en acheter un pour moi aussi.

Nous passâmes devant une boutique de vêtements et d'accessoires de football, je supposai pour les fans, et Edward décida qu'il voulait ajouter à nos achats antérieurs, un maillot de foot de Manchester identique pour Harrison, lui et moi. Je pensais que c'était une excellente idée.

**x-x-x**

« Bella... Mon amour, réveille-toi... c'est l'heure du thé. » Nous étions retournés à l'hôtel le premier jour après avoir vu certains endroits, très impatients de voir notre chambre, de prendre un bain ou une douche et de dormir un peu. Nous avions été très heureux de constater que non seulement notre chambre avait été prête un peu plus tôt que prévu, mais que nos bagages avaient déjà été montées également. Et nous n'avions pas non plus été déçus de la chambre. Jamais dans toute ma vie je n'avais vu une chambre aussi jolie, aussi élégante et délicatement douce et réconfortante que celle-ci. C'était une chambre appelée une Superior King Room, dans des tons rose clair et crème, des draps de soie et des draperies matelassées, des coussins brodés, des chaises en velours, du mobilier français, j'avais découvert plus tard que le thème avait été conçu d'après Louis XVI, une coiffeuse avec une chaise, des hauts plafonds avec des moulures Cornouailles, une cheminée d'origine avec un insert de gaz que nous avions utilisé, un lustre en cristal et une immense salle de bains avec des robinets en or et une baignoire ancienne sur pieds. Notre magnifique lit était tellement rembourré et doux que je m'étais demandé s'il était rempli de plumes. C'était le lit le plus confortable que j'aurais pu imaginer. Quand j'avais demandé à Edward pourquoi il avait choisi cette chambre, parce qu'elle était de toute évidence très féminine, il avait dit, « Quand je l'ai vue, elle m'a fait penser à toi... elle m'a fait penser à toute la littérature classique que tu aimes, les sœurs Brontë et _Orgueil et Préjugés_ de Jane Austen et je t'ai imaginée ici, et j'ai su que je voulais aussi rester ici avec toi. »

Ce premier jour nous avions décidé de programmer le réveil afin que nous ne dormions pas trop longtemps vu que la seule façon de s'habituer au décalage horaire était de se lever et de se coucher comme les gens du coin, mais, nous avions pensé que quelques heures de sommeil avant le dîner serait probablement bien. Alors c'était ce que nous avions fait, nous nous étions levés avec le réveil, même si aucun de nous ne le voulait vraiment, nous nous étions habillés et étions descendus optant pour un 'High Tea' à la place d'un repas lourd.

Le choix de ce rituel du thé s'avéra être une excellente idée parce qu'aucun de nous n'avait vraiment très faim vu que nous étions un peu désorienté par le décalage horaire et nous avions juste profité de notre temps ensemble et les mini-portions d'environ dix apéritifs différents et des aliments sucrés, tous élégamment présentés sur les plus chics des assiettes en porcelaine pour chacun de nous et bien sûr du thé, nous avions choisi l'English Breakfast et le Earl Gray. Nous avions vraiment apprécié notre séjour et avions pris notre temps pour tout goûter en sirotant notre thé pendant une grande partie de la soirée. Ensuite, nous étions allés faire une petite promenade dans le quartier avant de retourner dans notre chambre, nous avions déballé nos bagages et nous étions glissés au lit. Nous avions fait l'amour ce soir-là pour la première fois 'outre-Atlantique' comme ils disent. Ensuite, je ne pense pas avoir aussi bien dormi de toute ma vie.

**x-x-x**

Mes deux jours préférés de notre voyage de noces, si je devais choisir, furent l'excursion dans la campagne anglaise et sur la côte le long de la plage, et le rendez-vous qu'Edward avait programmé à l'avance de Chicago pour que nous puissions en profiter. Je ne pouvais toujours pas croire qu'il avait fait ça, planifier toute une soirée pour nous d'aussi loin, mais encore une fois pourquoi j'aurais dû être surprise vu qu'il était l'homme le plus romantique, le plus attentionné et le plus généreux que je n'avais jamais connu et je remerciais dieu tous les jours qu'il soit tombé amoureux de moi aussi définitivement et complètement que je l'étais de lui.

« Tu es bientôt prête, Bella ? » Edward se dirigea vers moi, posa ses mains sur mes épaules et embrassa le haut de ma tête pendant que je terminais de mettre un peu de crème solaire sur mon visage, vu que nous avions prévu d'être dehors pendant une bonne partie de la journée.

« Presque, j'ai juste besoin d'une minute de plus. »

« Eh bien, tu peux en avoir deux... juste au cas où. » Il sourit, se retourna sortit de la salle de bain pour aller dans la pièce principale pour mettre ses bottes de randonnées. J'en avais une paire aussi, mais je les avais déjà mises. Nous partîmes peu de temps après et marché jusqu'à ce café de style américain où nous avions été le premier jour. Nous commandâmes un petit-déjeuner simple : du pain grillé, des œufs et du bacon, et quelques bagels au fromage, des cookies et du jus d'orange dans un sac à emporter. Edward les mit dans notre sac à dos avec les deux bouteilles d'eau que nous avions pris dans notre chambre un peu plus tôt.

Nous montâmes dans le bus qui n'était pas rouge ou à deux étages cette fois, c'était à la place un bus normal avec des sièges confortables rembourrés inclinables, un 'toilette', comme ils disaient, au fond et Edward s'assit à côté de moi. Peu de temps après que nous fûmes montés dans le bus, nous passâmes devant certains des plus beaux paysages que j'avais jamais vus : des vieilles maisons en pierre et des églises, des collines et des vallées avec une légère couche de neige par endroits mais la plupart du temps nous pûmes voir les creux somnolents de la nature, de l'herbe, des arbres, des vignes et des ruisseaux, juste attendant un peu de la chaleur du printemps pour les sortir de leur sommeil. Je ne pouvais imaginer la beauté de cette région dans environ deux mois. Nous nous arrêtâmes pour le déjeuner après avoir roulé le long de la côte, à une station balnéaire sur une falaise donnant sur l'eau en-dessous. Ils appelaient cette région la Riviera anglaise et je pouvais voir pourquoi. Elle semblait combiner l'ancien et le nouveau : les routes pavées et les villages avec des petits magasins le long du chemin, ainsi que des stations de luxes et des auberges réparties le long des falaises et du rivage.

Nous laissâmes notre sac dans le bus et rejoignîmes les autres touristes dans le restaurant d'un hôtel pour un repas britannique traditionnel sur une belle terrasse vitrée avec une vue à couper le souffle sur la côte rocheuse en-dessous. Dès que nous eûmes terminé de manger, nous quittâmes le groupe et allâmes à la plage pour passer le reste de notre temps, tandis que les autres semblèrent partir dans des directions différentes, pour faire du shopping dans la ville ou pour prendre des photos de la pittoresque petite région, je n'en étais pas sûre.

« Je pense que tu as une admiratrice. »

« Ah, oui, ça doit être Madame Walker, je présume. »

« _Vous pouvez m'appeler Margaret, Edward,_ » imitai-je d'une voix sensuelle, « je pensais qu'elle n'arrêterait jamais de parler, et la façon dont elle n'arrête pas de te toucher le bras. »

« Tu l'as remarqué, pas vrai ? »

« C'est difficile de ne pas le faire. Et quand tu lui as dit ton nom complet et qu'elle a réalisé que tu étais médecin, elle a tellement rapproché sa chaise qu'elle était pratiquement assise sur tes genoux. » Nous rîmes tous les deux à ce souvenir.

« Eh bien c'est toujours agréable de savoir que si vous en avez marre de moi, Madame Cullen, j'ai d'autres options. »

« Oh Edward, comme si je pouvais en avoir marre de toi. » Il me sourit et je serrai son bras qui était lié au mien avec mon autre main. Nous marchâmes sur une partie de la côte qui semblait s'étendre à l'infini, trente-cinq kilomètres appris-je plus tard, j'inspirai l'air frais et écoutai le son des vagues, la brise légère et le rire d'Edward alors qu'il me racontait des histoires de son enfance, le temps qu'il avait passé avec sa famille sur les plages, probablement beaucoup comme celle-ci je présumai.

Au bout d'un moment, nous retournâmes vers l'endroit où le bus était garé et nous nous assîmes sur un banc à l'extérieur d'une auberge. Nous profitâmes l'un de l'autre et de notre environnement dans un remerciement silencieux de la chance que nous avions d'être là et d'être ensemble. Du temps, du temps précieux seuls tous les deux, était la meilleure partie de nos vacances et nous en apprécions chaque minutes.

J'étais bien enfouie contre Edward alors qu'il me gardait au chaud dans ses bras, quand soudainement, il commença à pleuvoir. « Allez, » dit-il en me faisant me lever, « rentrons. » Nous courûmes à l'intérieur, main dans la main en riant tout le long du chemin, et nous nous arrêtâmes seulement à l'entrée. Edward se pencha pour m'embrasser. « J'espère que c'est bon, mais on ne peut pas rester longtemps, » déclara Edward à la personne à la réception, « ma femme a besoin d'utiliser les toilettes et nous aimerions deux tasses à emporter d'Earl Greys si vous êtes d'accord, on doit rejoindre notre bus. »

Nous fûmes guidés jusqu'aux toilettes, il y avait deux cabines, toutes les deux unisexe, avec du papier peint floral et des lavabos, très anciens et féminins. Edward me surprit quand il me tira dans une des cabines et ferma la porte, il la verrouilla derrière lui alors qu'il m'embrassait et me faisait reculer vers le fond, me capturant dans ses bras, mon dos contre le mur. Je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux mouillés tout en l'embrassant également. Il avait encore le goût du thé que nous avions pris au déjeuner.

« Edward, on ne peut pas, et si on se fait prendre ? »

« Mais non, bébé, » me murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Et avant que je puisse dire autre chose, ses lèvres furent de retour sur les miennes, si douces et si chaudes, m'embrassant doucement, puis il glissa sa langue contre la mienne.

Je le serrai contre moi, mes mains accrochées à son torse alors que les siennes descendaient sur mes hanches. Il poussa contre moi, sa dureté pressée entre nous. Je ne pus m'en empêcher, mon corps répondit au sien de la plus délicieuse des façons. Sa bouche me rendait folle et la façon dont il bougeait contre moi, c'était comme s'il accablait mon self-contrôle et je ne pouvais tout simplement pas empêcher à quel point je voulais le sentir en moi, là tout de suite.

Alors que mes lèvres étaient toujours sur les siennes, je le repoussai suffisamment pour glisser mes mains entre nous afin que je puisse défaire le bouton de son pantalon et nous arrêtâmes de nous embrasser alors que nous cherchions la permission de continuer dans les yeux de l'autre. Edward reprit là où j'avais commencé, il défit sa braguette et laissa son jean et son boxer glisser le long de ses cuisses. Il délia ses bottes, les retira rapidement et m'aida à faire la même chose avec le mien. Il posa sa veste sur le sol puis tint ma main pendant que je sortais de ma culotte et mon pantalon avant de nous glisser sur le sol.

« Tu es tellement belle, Bella, » dit-il en se penchant vers moi, il me regarda dans les yeux et m'embrassa doucement, puis il se positionna entre mes jambes et glissa à l'intérieur de moi, arrêtant ses mouvements pour que je m'adapte.

« Ne t'arrête pas Edward, j'ai besoin de te sentir, » le rassurai-je

« Je t'aime, » dit-il alors qu'il m'embrassait sur le front et les lèvres.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

**x-x-x**

La semaine passa très vite et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, c'était le 'rendez-vous'. Edward était tellement excité de me dire ce qu'il avait prévu qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas pu attendre plus longtemps, renonçant à son idée originale de garder la surprise. Après que nous eûmes terminé notre petit déjeuner, nous avions commandé au room-service, il avait allumé mon ordinateur portable et m'avait tirée à côté de lui sur le lit.

« Bella, regarde ça, tu n'as pas lu cette pièce à l'école en seconde ou en première ? »

« Ouais, en seconde... elle m'avait fait pleurer... mais tu le savais déjà pas vrai ? Edward, est-ce qu'on va voir _Les Misérables_ ? Dans la ville de la version anglais de la pièce d'origine ? Laisse-moi voir mon ordinateur... il y a plus de vingt-cinq ans et a été jouée sans interruption depuis ? »

« Oui, mon amour. » Il m'avait fait son sourire arrogant.

« Oh mon dieu, Edward. » J'avais grimpé sur ses genoux et jeté mes bras autour de son cou tout en lui embrassant le visage. « Merci beaucoup ! On dirait que c'est mon anniversaire ou quelque chose du genre. Je ne peux pas le croire, vous vous êtes surpassé Docteur Cullen... encore une fois. »

En plus des billets pour le théâtre, Edward fit une réservation pour que nous sortions dîner dans un restaurant familial purement italien avec de la cuisine italienne du nord appelé Franko's Ristorante Pizzeria situé au coin du Queen's Theater, où nous avions des tickets pour le spectacle. La nourriture à Franko était vraiment incroyable, juste l'eau à la bouche comme ça avait été le cas au Coco Passo's Ristorante à Chicago, excepté le décor qui était totalement différent. Là où le Coco's était très romantique avec un éclairage tamisé partout, le Franko était lumineux et gai, vous donnant l'impression d'être assis à l'extérieur dans une petite cours italienne. Il y avait des fausses fenêtres avec des volets, des olives et des vignes partout, des murs en stuc peints en blanc, des lambris en bois sombre, des petites tables en chênes et les chaises assorties, des nappes en lin blanc, des bouteilles de Chianti et d'huile d'olives suspendues au plafond. J'adorais... nous adorions tous les deux.

Nous passâmes une partie de la journée dans notre hôtel et une autre partie dans le quartier, à marcher main dans la main et à simplement nous détendre, profitant de la compagnie de l'autre, et après le déjeuner et notre sieste dans l'après-midi, je pris un bain dans 'ma' baignoire ancienne, seule cette fois afin que je puisse me raser les jambes Edward avait déjà pris une douche. Nous nous habillâmes pour notre rendez-vous, Edward dans son costume gris foncé, une chemise blanche et une fine cravate noire et moi dans ma seule robe de maternité bleu marine autre que ma robe de mariée. Elle avait des manches trois-quart, une encolure carré et était empire de la taille jusqu'aux genoux.

Nous prîmes un taxi pour aller au restaurant et après nous marchâmes jusqu'au théâtre après le spectacle nous reprîmes un taxi pour rentrer au Ritz. Je n'avais jamais vu _Les Misérables_ avant, seulement lu le livre, mais ce fut aussi fascinant, triste et émouvant que les mots écrits l'avaient été. Le fait que j'avais assisté au spectacle avec Edward et que ce soit lui qui ait pensé à ce rendez-vous merveilleux lui-même, qu'il ait acheté les billets simplement parce qu'il avait voulu me surprendre et me faire plaisir, _ça_ avait rendu cette soirée vraiment spéciale pour moi... vraiment spéciale pour nous deux. Le spectacle me donna les larmes aux yeux plus d'une fois en partie grâce aux acteurs qui racontaient l'histoire et aussi grâce au bel homme assis à côté de moi. Je le regardai à plusieurs reprises tout au long de la représentation alors qu'il me tenait la main et je le remerciai encore et encore avec les yeux, non seulement pour son cadeau mais juste d'être lui.

Pendant tout le trajet du retour, Edward me tint dans ses bras, ma tête contre son torse, un de mes bras autour de sa taille, et nous ne parlâmes pas, nous échangeâmes juste des regards que nous connaissions j'avais besoin de lui et il avait besoin de moi. Parfois, comme ce soir-là, c'était comme s'il y avait cette force d'attraction entre nous comme une sorte de champ de force, nous maintenant ensemble, et si nous nous séparions, même pour un instant, ça nous briserait. J'avais hâte de retourner dans notre chambre et dans notre lit où nous pouvions laisser de côté le monde extérieur, nous toucher, nous tenir et nous sentir connectés, entier et complet.

Nous montâmes dans l'ascenseur jusqu'à notre étage dans un silence complet, nous entrâmes dans notre chambre et retirâmes nos vêtements sans même un mot ou un arrêt pour allumer la lumière. Nous laissâmes les rideaux ouverts afin que nous puissions toujours voir l'autre avec les lumières de la ville et nous tirâmes les couvertures alors que nous rampions dans le lit. Je m'allongeai à côté de lui, en lui faisant face de mon côté alors qu'il était allongé sur son côté me faisant face, avec un bras sous moi pour me soutenir la tête. Edward leva sa main libre jusqu'à mon visage, repoussant mes cheveux derrière mon oreille, caressant doucement et respectueusement, puis il descendit ses magnifiques longs doigts sur le côté de mon visage avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser. Je sentis l'intensité de son regard dans ses yeux alors qu'il ne les détachait pas des miens, même pour un instant. J'avais l'impression que j'allais éclater d'avoir autant envie de lui.

Nous commençâmes à nous embrasser d'abord des petits baisers lents qui devinrent rapidement très passionnés, si bien que nous dûmes nous séparer pour reprendre notre souffle. « Je t'aime tellement, » gémis-je avant de le pousser sur le dos et de monter sur lui, le chevauchant.

« J'ai besoin de toi Bella, » dit-il d'une voix tendue, faisant écho à son désir, et je me frottai sans vergogne sur son érection alors que je baissais la tête pour l'embrasser à nouveau, plongeant ma langue dans sa bouche cette fois. Il m'embrassa avec la même passion alors que je soulevais les hanches et il appuya son érection contre mes parties les plus sensibles, y étalant mon excitation. Puis je m'écartai de ses lèvres et me baissai sur lui, le prenant en entier. « Bella, c'est tellement bon, » souffla-t-il.

« Oui Edward, c'est si bon. » Je m'appuyai sur son torse avec une de mes mains alors que je fermai les yeux sous l'intensité du plaisir que je ressentais. Il tint mes hanches et m'aida à trouver un rythme qui était agréable pour nous deux alors que je faisais des va-et-vient, de haut en bas, me frottant sur lui en même temps, et peu de temps après, je sentis la crispation familière dans mon ventre se répandre jusqu'à mes orteils. Et juste comme ça, je vins autour de lui et criai d'extase, « Edward, je t'aime tellement. »

« Je t'aime, ma beauté. » J'essayai de continuer de bouger sur lui mais je devais admettre que je ralentissais alors que je profitais de ma libération. Alors Edward prit les choses en mains et avec une main sur ma hanche me tenant, et l'autre autour de mon dos, il nous retourna afin que je sois sur le lit si doucement que je le sentis à peine.

« Oh Edward, » dis-je d'une voix rauque. Il se pencha pour m'embrasser avant de se redresser pour s'asseoir sur ses cuisses, soulevant doucement mes hanches du lit et sur lui, alors qu'il commençait à pousser en moi plus profondément qu'auparavant, doucement au début, puis il accéléra le rythme. Je levai les mains pour saisir mon oreiller car j'avais désespérément besoin de quelque chose à laquelle m'accrocher quand je sentis l'accumulation de plaisir en moi menaçant d'exploser à nouveau.

Edward me regarda. « C'est ça bébé, viens pour moi encore une fois, » dit-il, les yeux mi-clos qui étaient remplis d'amour et ce qui ressemblait à... de la fierté. Il me rapprocha encore plus de lui, alors qu'il se redressait un peu sur ses genoux, m'emportant avec lui. Edward garda son rythme, retenant sa délivrance quand il déplaça son pouce sur mon endroit le plus sensible et me caressa à nouveau. Ce fut tout ce qu'il me fallut pour exploser autour de lui pour la deuxième fois et cet orgasme dura plus longtemps que le premier. _Je pense que cet homme va me tuer._

J'entendis Edward qui commençait à perdre son sang-froid et il se remit sur ses cuisses alors qu'il laissait échapper un grognement et tout son corps trembla quand il vint en moi. _Tellement beau._ Il se pencha et m'embrassa avant de se retirer et de nous repositionner sur nos côtés face à face sur le matelas, glissant son bras sous ma tête et l'autre enroulé autour de moi alors qu'il caressait tendrement mon ventre. Notre respiration revint progressivement à la normale et Edward prit une partie du tissu sur la table de chevet derrière lui et le partagea avec moi, avant de tirer les couvertures pour nous garder au chaud pour la nuit.

« Tu vas bien, mon amour ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix très fatiguée, mais contente.

« Parfaitement bien, Edward, je vais parfaitement bien. » Et c'était le cas.

« Moi aussi » bailla-t-il alors qu'il se mettait sur le dos en me tenant.

**x-x-x**

Lundi après-midi arriva beaucoup plus tôt que nous l'avions espéré alors que nous embarquions à la British Airways destination Chicago, reposés et résignés au fait que nous rentrions à la maison et que notre magnifique lune de miel à Londres était terminée. Notre voyage avait été tout ce que nous avions voulu et je n'aurais pas pu être plus reconnaissante d'avoir eu les expériences que nous avions eu et surtout du temps loin ensemble. Je me sentais un peu triste que nos vies allaient revenir à la normale et qu'Edward et moi allions reprendre des chemins différents pour le travail dès le lendemain.

« Edward, tu le ressens aussi pas vrai ? » demandai-je en me blottissant contre lui et je recroquevillai mes jambes sous moi puis il glissa son bras autour de moi, lorsque le voyant de la ceinture de sécurité s'éteignit.

« Ressentir quoi ? Être pensif, déprimé ? » Il me fit un demi-sourire.

« Non, non, pas déprimé, je ne dis pas ça du tout... tu te sens un peu mélancolique non, de rentrer... que notre voyage est terminé ? »

« Ouais, je suppose. C'est juste que j'ai passé des supers moments avec toi, Bella, tout était tellement parfait. »

« Ouais c'est vrai. »

« Et maintenant c'est terminé et je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt à déjà te partager avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Moi non plus. J'aurais aimé qu'on ne doive pas retourner au travail tout de suite. »

« Le travail, les amis, la famille, et on n'a pas eu beaucoup de temps toi et moi, tu sais. Avant qu'on sache que 'nous deux' serions 'nous trois'. »

« Je sais. »

« Ne te méprends pas, mais parfois j'aurais aimé qu'on ait plus de temps... avant... »

« Avant que je tombe enceinte. »

« Avant que je te mette enceinte. Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas heureux de devenir père, d'avoir un bébé avec toi, je le suis totalement, tu le sais, je satisfais juste les pensées de _mon côté faible_ et aurait aimé qu'on ait encore un peu plus de temps. »

« Je suis désolée Edward. » Je baissai la tête vers mes genoux alors que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que tomber enceinte si tôt était ma faute.

« Oh mon dieu, non, Bella, ne sois pas désolée, je ne veux pas ça, » il releva mon visage pour que je le regarde avec ses doigts sous mon menton. « Je suis heureux qu'on va être parents, je suis ravi pour Harrison. Comme je l'ai dit, je viens d'avoir la meilleure lune de miel avec ma magnifique épouse et j'aurais aimé avoir plus de temps avec toi, c'est tout. Bella il nous reste environ huit, peut-être dix semaines, assurons nous simplement de ne pas perdre ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. »

« Ça m'a l'air bien, » répondis-je, un sourire de retour sur mon visage.

« Quand on n'est pas au travail ou invité dans la famille, on va passer chaque moment à vivre au maximum, je veux dire que je me fiche de ce qu'on fait du moment qu'on est ensemble, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, Edward. » Je souris alors qu'il baissait la tête pour m'embrasser.

« Très bien, tant qu'on a un marché, tout ton temps libre est à moi, je suis heureux. Marché conclu ? » Il sourit et je ris.

« Vous êtes un dur négociateur, Docteur Cullen. Comme s'il y avait quelqu'un avec qui je préférerais passer mon temps libre que toi. Tu as un marché. » Nous hochâmes la tête.

« Merci, gentille fille. Je me sens déjà mieux. » Il m'embrassa à nouveau et je me blottis encore plus contre lui.

« Non, merci Edward, merci pour m'avoir emmenée à Londres. »

« De rien Bella, et je te promets que je t'y emmènerai à nouveau un de ces jours. »

« La prochaine fois on sera trois, tu sais, toi, Harrison et moi, mais je parie qu'il va adorer aussi. »

« Tu as raison, la prochaine fois on sera probablement trois, » un baiser, « ou quatre, » un baiser, « ou c... ».

« Hé, attends une secondes... » essayai-je de l'interrompre, mais il m'embrassa à nouveau.

« Bella, je te promets que ça va prendre un certain temps, mais un jour, on reviendra à Londres, peut-être pas la prochaine fois, peut-être pas la fois après celle-là, mais un jour je t'y emmènerai à nouveau, juste toi et moi. »

« J'aimerai bien. »

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que cette lune de miel a été à la hauteur de vos attentes? Perso, j'aurais pas pu rêver mieux :D<em>

_A bientôt!_

_Passez une bonne journée!_

_xoxo_


	41. Puis nous étions trois

**_Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), seule la traduction m'appartient._**

_Bonjour à toutes! J'espère que vous allez bien?_

_Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre, mais d'abord je tiens à vous remercier pour les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori et plus particulièrement **gaellezjey; so06; Isnoname; kadronya; Grazie; VIVI13014; canada02; jenny56; soraya2107** et la personne anonyme pour m'avoir laissé une review =)_

_Merci également à ma bêta, Missleez =)_

_Je vous laisse avec nos deux jeunes mariés qui sont de retour de leur lune de miel ;)_

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 41 : Puis nous étions trois<span>

**Bella**

Les semaines entre notre retour de Londres et la fin février passèrent incroyablement vite. Je travaillais toujours à mi-temps, et avec la chambre du bébé décorée, je n'avais franchement pas grand chose à faire. J'avais fini par passer beaucoup de temps avec Esmée elle m'avait laissé venir avec elle pendant qu'elle faisait son travail de design d'intérieur pour ses clients. Mais je faisais toujours très attention d'être à la maison avant Edward, et pour maintenir cette promesse que nous nous étions faite sur le chemin du retour de Londres. Chaque moment qui n'était pas passé au travail ou en famille, nous le passions ensemble. Nous avions besoin de temps seuls avant que nous ayons à traiter avec les pleurs d'un bébé, et c'était ce que nous avions fait ces dernières semaines.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux sur un vase de roses rouges sur ma table de nuit la semaine _après_ la Saint Valentin, je fus submergée par la quantité d'amour que je ressentais pour mon mari pour la énième fois depuis... eh bien, depuis que j'avais dû le quitter à l'aéroport international d'O'Hare six mois auparavant, mais surtout depuis les sept dernières semaines que nous étions mariés. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer passer ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Je regardai les fleurs pendant quelques minutes, (jusqu'à ce que ma vessie ne puisse le supporter plus longtemps) avant de faire mon voyage matinal aux toilettes. Dès que je fus assise, je sus que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mon instinct était de paniquer, mais je savais que ça n'aiderait pas du tout, alors je pris quelques profondes inspirations, me rinçai et me lavai avant de retourner dans la chambre pour prendre une culotte et un pantalon de pyjama propres, puis j'allai trouver Edward. Il était assis à la table de la salle à manger sirotant une tasse de café et lisant son journal.

Il leva les yeux dès que j'entrai dans la pièce et il aurait pu dire par l'expression sur mon visage qu'il y avait un problème. « Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je saigne. »

« Quoi ? Depuis combien de temps ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il n'y a pas grand chose, juste une tache sur mon sous-vêtement, mais on devrait probablement aller à l'hôpital, non ? » J'avais autant besoin de ses conseils que de son assurance que tout allait bien se passer. Je n'étais pas docteur, mais je savais que saigner pendant la grossesse n'était pas une bonne chose.

« Juste une petite quantité ? T'es sûre que ce n'était pas plus que ça ? »

« Oui, j'en suis sûre. »

Son visage se détendit visiblement. « Très bien. Ce n'est pas assez pour être très préoccupant, mais oui, on devrait aller voir le Docteur Snow aujourd'hui. » Apparemment, dans le moment de panique, il avait oublié que nous étions lundi, jour de mon rendez-vous de toute façon.

« J'ai déjà un rendez-vous prévu à sept heures, » lui rappelai-je.

« Oh, c'est vrai, tes rendez-vous sont les lundi... et aujourd'hui on est lundi. C'est parfait, Bella. Maintenant, tu ne dois pas travailler aujourd'hui, si ? »

« Non. Je travaille mardi et jeudi cette semaine. »

« Bien. Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec moi ? J'appellerai ma mère pour voir si elle est disponible pour te ramener plus tard. Avec des saignements, on ne peut qu'être trop prudent, et je serai plus rassuré si tu ne conduis pas jusqu'à ce qu'on sache ce qui se passe. »

« Ça va aller ? » demandai-je effrayée en caressant mon ventre.

« Je suis désolé bébé, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Je suis sûr que tu... que vous... irez bien. Mais ce saignement en fin de grossesse n'est pas l'idéal, pas du tout. Tu es plus vulnérable aux infections, et une infection pourrait être mauvaise pour Harrison. Je sais que tu te sens énorme, » je roulai des yeux à ses mots énorme était l'euphémisme de l'année à ce que je ressentais. « Mais le bébé en toi est en fait assez petit et il pourrait être très malade si tu as une infection. » Edward se leva de sa chaise et vint enrouler ses bras autour de moi, me réconfortant de ces nouvelles désagréables.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? » demandai-je, les larmes s'échappant de mes yeux et mouillant sa chemise blanche.

« Hé, hé, hé. Tu n'as _rien_ fait de mal. Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que tu as fait quelque chose de mal ? » Il caressa mes cheveux de manière rassurante, embrassant ma tête. Même ces minuscules mouvements parvinrent à me calmer. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment Edward était capable de faire ça, mais je n'étais jamais bouleversée longtemps quand il était là. Sa seule présence suffisait à me faire garder les pieds sur terre.

« Saigner si tard pendant la grossesse n'est pas normal, pas vrai ? » Je levai la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation, la bougeant à peine, comme s'il détestait devoir confirmer ce que j'avais dit. « Si ce n'est pas normal, alors ça a dû être causé par quelque chose que j'ai fait. » Je clignai des yeux et de nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur mon visage.

« Ce n'est pas parce que ce n'est pas normal que ça veut dire que c'est inévitable, Bella. Je doute qu'il y ait quelque chose que tu aurais pu faire différemment. »

J'étais contente d'avoir eu la chance de monter avec Edward aujourd'hui en dépit de mes émotions en désordre en ce moment, il me faisait garder les pieds sur terre autant que je le pouvais en tout cas.

Quand nous arrivâmes à la clinique, je laissai mon échantillon dans les toilettes et m'assis dans la salle d'attente avec Edward. Lors de mes jours de rendez-vous, il commençait le travail une demi-heure plus tard. A sept heures, Emily, ma sage-femme, m'appela et me guida dans le labyrinthe des salles d'examen. Nous nous arrêtâmes dans le couloir où elle vérifia mon poids, comme toujours.

« Alors, Bella, vous êtes proche du terme, » commença Emily, sa voix amicale. « Combien de temps il reste ? »

« Euh, environ trois semaines, je crois, » dis-je.

« Et comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ? »

« En fait, j'ai eu des saignements ce matin, » dis-je et je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine. Je savais que c'était le bon endroit d'être dans une telle situation, mais j'étais toujours effrayée pour une raison quelconque.

« En quelle quantité ? » demanda Emily, très sérieuse maintenant.

« Moins que des règles, mais... » je m'interrompis.

« Plus que ce qui est souhaitable, » continua Edward.

« D'accord, laissez-moi faire le reste de votre visite Bella, et je vous envoie le Docteur Snow tout de suite. »

Elle fut fidèle à sa parole le docteur entra moins de cinq minutes après qu'Emily soit partie. « Eh bien, qu'est-ce que sont ces saignements dont j'ai entendu parler ? » demanda-t-il dès que les banalités furent terminées.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je me sentais bien quand je suis allée me coucher hier soir, mais il y avait du sang ce matin, » lui dis-je.

« Bon, eh bien, selon Emily ce n'est pas tant que ça, pas vrai ? »

« C'est vrai, » dit Edward en me serrant la main.

« Faisons un monitoring et on verra si on trouve ce qui se passe. » Et avec ça, il disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu comme une bouffée de fumée ou quelque chose du genre.

« C'est quoi un monitoring ? » demandai-je à Edward.

« C'est à quoi ça ressemble, mon amour. Ils enroulent deux moniteurs autour de ton ventre. Un pour tracer le rythme cardiaque du bébé et l'autre pour toutes contractions que tu pourrais avoir. Les moniteurs vont rester pendant environ une demi-heure, et on aura plus d'informations. Tout ce que tu vas devoir faire c'est rester allonger et te détendre. C'est appelé un monitoring c'est entièrement à l'extérieur. Ce n'est pas du tout imposé au bébé. Ça n'a rien à voir avec l'amniocentèse que tu as faite. »

Emily revint juste après avec un panier, et comme Edward l'avait dit, il y avait deux petits moniteurs. Des moniteurs électroniques fœtaux et une machine à échocardiographie. Elle prit une ceinture en velcro rose pour l'un et bleu pour l'autre, puis les enroula autour de mon énorme ventre. Elle mit du gel à ultrasons derrière chaque moniteur et serra le velcro, puis elle alluma la machine. « Je suis sûr qu'Edward vous a tout expliqué ? » demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut terminé.

« Oui, » confirmai-je.

« Très bien, je vais vous laisser ici et laisser les moniteurs faire leur travail pour le moment. Le Docteur Snow ou moi-même serons de retour dans une vingtaine de minutes, d'accord Bella ? »

Je hochai la tête et m'allongeai sur la table d'examen. Edward attrapa ma main et y fit des cercles apaisants avec son pouce. C'était très relaxant. Je regardai l'horloge, ce qui n'était probablement pas la meilleure façon pour faire passer le temps, mais ce n'était pas terrible non plus. De nombreuses fois je demandai à Edward de m'expliquer les marquages sur le papier que la machine délivrait. Il dit que tout avait l'air 'bien', mais son visage était sombre. 'Bien' n'était pas le même que 'bon', et ça n'aida pas du tout mon niveau de stress. Je savais qu'il essayait de me protéger, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce dont j'avais besoin en ce moment, et je le lui dis.

« Très bien Edward, je sais que tu sais que je ne suis pas stupide. Je peux dire par l'expression sur ton visage, et par le fait que tu sois encore là plutôt que d'être parti voir tes patients, que quelque chose ne va pas. Ton expression ne correspond pas à tes mots. S'il te plaît, dis moi la vérité. »

Il soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux. « Je sais que tu n'es pas stupide, Bella, bien sûr que je le sais. Quant à mes patients, eh bien je n'ai pas de rendez-vous avant huit heures moins le quart, mais si ça, » il prit le papier et l'examina vraiment, « est une indication, le reste de mes rendez-vous seront annulés. Tes contractions sont parfaites pour le stade où tu en es, ce qui n'est définitivement pas le travail qui commence. Je ne serai pas surpris que tu ne les sentes pas du tout, parce qu'elles apparaissent à peine sur le papier. » Il pointa l'une des lignes sur la feuille, me montrant de quoi il parlait la ligne était pratiquement plate avec quelques pics et des vallées.

Mais l'autre ligne était sur toute la page, et de ce qu'il m'avait dit auparavant, c'était le rythme cardiaque du bébé. L'idée même que ce soit si erratique me terrifia, et j'étais contente que les petits moniteurs reliés à mon ventre ne mesuraient pas _mon_ rythme cardiaque. Il aurait été encore plus erratique que celui d'Harrison. « Est-ce que son cœur est censé être si... » Je n'arrivais pas à penser de façon intelligente pour formuler ma question, alors je la décrivis du mieux que je pouvais. « Est-ce que c'est censé être si haut et bas comme ça ? »

« Non, » soupira Edward.

« Oh mon dieu, » murmurai-je. « Alors, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, qu'est-ce qui se passe Edward ? »

« Je vais te le dire parce que ce ne sera pas bien de te le cacher, mais je veux que tu me promettes que tu vas essayer de ne pas t'inquiéter. Tu peux faire ça ? »

« D'accord... » ma voix se brisa. Une telle explication n'était jamais une bonne chose. Demander que je ne m'inquiète pas était le seul moyen sûr de garantir que je le ferais.

Faisant écho à mes pensées, Edward dit doucement, « Je sais que ça va être difficile de ne pas t'inquiéter, mais il est important que tu te stresses le moins possible en ce moment. Parce que son rythme cardiaque est tellement irrégulier, je suppose que le Docteur Snow va te faire hospitaliser aujourd'hui. Si tu étais ma patiente, c'est ce que je ferais, et je ne dis pas ça parce que tu es ma femme. Il est possible que tu rentres à la maison demain, mais c'est peu probable. Je pense qu'il va vouloir déclencher le travail et sortir Harry. »

« Mais il ne doit naître que dans trois semaines. Est-ce que ça va aller s'il naît si tôt ? »

« Tu es à peine à la limite de la sûreté, mais tu y es tout de même. De plus après la trente-septième semaine c'est considéré à terme, et il n'y aura pas plus de risques maintenant que s'il naissait le douze mars. Il devrait être pleinement développé, mais il sera un peu plus petit que si tu l'avais porté trois semaines de plus. Je suis convaincu qu'il ira bien. »

Sa voix était maintenant plus confiante qu'elle ne l'avait été cinq minutes auparavant, et ce fut ce qui m'aida finalement à me détendre. « Très bien. Je ferai tout ce que le Docteur Snow et toi recommandez alors. »

Comme s'il savait que nous parlions de lui, le Docteur Snow entra à nouveau dans la pièce. « Comment vous allez ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix exsudant le calme. Je savais que c'était une question rhétorique, une à laquelle il aurait une réponse une fois qu'il aurait vérifié les impressions de la machine, alors je ne dis rien. Juste comme je m'en doutais, il alla droit vers le moniteur et examina le document qu'Edward avait récemment remis à côté de l'écran. « Hm. Ces résultats du rythme cardiaque m'inquiètent. »

« Moi aussi, » lui dit Edward.

_Les inquiètent ?_ Edward venait de me dire qu'il était confiant que Harry irait bien, et maintenant il disait qu'il était inquiet ? Ma respiration s'accéléra involontairement alors que mon niveau de stress augmentait. « Bella, ça va bien se passer, » me promit le Docteur Snow. « Il n'y a aucune raison de vous inquiéter. Laissez ça à votre mari et moi. » Il me sourit comme s'il venait de raconter une blague. Mais rien dans cette situation n'était amusant pour moi. « Je suis sûr qu'Edward vous a dit ce qu'il soupçonnait que je ferais. »

« Il a dit qu'il pensait que vous alliez me faire hospitaliser et déclencher le travail, » murmurai-je, ma peur s'infiltrant dans ma voix.

« Il a raison, c'est ce que je vais vous recommander. Votre petit paquet de bonheur ira bien, vous êtes suffisamment avancée dans votre grossesse pour que ce soit sûr pour qu'il naisse maintenant. La prochaine fois que vous rentrerez chez vous, ce sera avec un bébé. » Il sourit à nouveau. Je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre à nouveau dans ma poitrine, je n'allais pas rentrer sans bébé ?

« Mais, je ne suis pas prête. Je veux dire, je n'ai pas ma valise ni le siège auto d'Harrison, ni rien du tout, » dis-je, paniquant à nouveau.

« Ça va aller, mon amour. On n'aura pas besoin de ça tout de suite, et on appellera notre famille et nos amis pour leur faire savoir ce qui se passe et l'un d'eux, ma mère je présume, peut aller à la maison pour prendre ces choses. Tout ira bien, » promit-il, répétant ce qui était en passe de devenir un mantra. _Tout ira bien. Tout ira bien._

« Alors, » proclama le Docteur Snow, « je vais appeler la maternité et m'assurer qu'ils ont une chambre pour vous, et dès que ce sera réglé, nous vous trouverons un fauteuil roulant et nous vous conduirons là-bas, Bella. Ça vous semble bien ? »

« Oui, » répondis-je. « Sauf que je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'une chaise roulante. Je peux marcher. »

« D'accord, si vous préférez, » accepta-t-il. « Emily va revenir dans un moment pour retirer les moniteurs, et ensuite vous pourrez bouger. » Il quitta à nouveau la pièce.

« Bella, mon amour, je dois aller à la réception. Puisque tu vas être là jusqu'à ce que le bébé naisse, j'ai besoin qu'ils annulent le reste de mes rendez-vous pour la journée, et probablement ceux de demain aussi. Après ça, on fera au jour le jour. »

« Très bien, » murmurai-je en me rallongeant, profitant de l'oreiller sous le papier.

« Ça va aller pendant que je m'occupe de ça ? Ça ne devrait pas prendre plus de trois ou quatre minutes. »

« Ouais, ça va aller. »

« D'accord. Je reviens dans quelques minutes. » Il se pencha et m'embrassa sur le front.

Emily entra juste au moment où Edward partit et elle retira les moniteurs et essuya mon ventre. « Alors, vous allez avoir votre bébé, hm ? » demanda-t-elle gaiement.

« C'est ce qu'ils me disent, » murmurai-je.

« Tout ira bien Bella, pour votre bébé aussi, » dit-elle en me tapotant la main de façon rassurante avant de me laisser seule dans la salle d'examen.

**x-x-x**

A neuf heures, j'étais installée dans une salle d'accouchement de l'autre côté de l'hôpital. J'étais assez contente que la clinique soit dans le même bâtiment que l'hôpital. Ça avait rendu les choses plus faciles quand on m'avait transférée de la salle d'examen à la maternité. On m'avait installé une perfusion qui diffusait maintenant de la pitocine dans mon sang. Je ne sentais pas encore ses effets, mais on m'avait promis que ça arriverait dans une heure ou deux. Pour le moment, Edward et moi nous détendions dans la chambre, regardant la télé. Enfin, je regardais la télé Edward regardait le nouveau monitoring qu'ils m'avaient installé.

« Edward, appelle mes parents s'il te plaît et dis leur qu'Harrison va bientôt arriver. Assure toi de leur dire que tout va bien se passer je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiètent, mais je veux qu'ils sachent ce qui se passe. Je veux qu'ils viennent... s'ils peuvent... dès que possible. »

Edward accepta de les appeler tout de suite. Je pense que son plan original était d'attendre qu'Harrison soit né afin qu'ils puissent leur donner de bonnes nouvelles plutôt que des nouvelles qui pourraient juste leur faire peur, mais il se leva pour les appeler tout de suite lorsque je lui demandai. Il avait appelé ses parents et son frère, ainsi que Jared et Kim, et ils avaient tous promis de venir me rendre visite avant la fin de la journée. Mais vu que le travail n'avait pas commencé avant qu'ils injectent le produit, tout le monde (y compris Edward et le Docteur Snow) étaient assez confiants qu'il faudrait plusieurs heures avant que quelque chose se produise. C'est ce qu'Edward m'avait dit en tout cas. Je ne pouvais pas concilier cette idée avec Esmée j'étais sûre qu'elle voudrait être là coûte que coûte, mais il lui dirait probablement qu'elle devrait attendre. Mais ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment. C'était agréable de pouvoir passer ces dernières heures seuls avant que notre bébé naisse.

**x-x-x**

Cinq heures après le déclenchement, j'avais extrêmement mal. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer pire douleur que celle que je ressentais. Toutes les trois minutes, pendant une minute, je pleurais, criais et fermais les yeux n'importe quoi pour essayer de calmer la douleur. Mais rien ne fonctionnait. Après environ une heure et demi, Edward évoqua l'idée qu'on me fasse une péridurale. Nous n'avions pas vraiment parlé de ce que nous pensions des drogues, mais si Edward le suggérait, j'étais prête à le faire. Je lui faisais confiance implicitement pour les conseils médicaux et ce que j'avais fait jusqu'à maintenant n'avait pas fonctionné. « Oui, s'il te plaît, » réussis-je à dire tout en grimaçant à cause d'une nouvelle contraction. Une demi-heure plus tard, l'anesthésiste entra dans la pièce, et je voulais l'embrasser. Quand il partit vingt minutes après, j'étais prête à avoir _son_ bébé plutôt que celui d'Edward. Pas vraiment, bien sûr, mais il était devenu mon nouveau médecin préféré. Le produit qu'il m'avait injecté dans la colonne vertébrale était comme magique. Je ne sentais plus rien. Je parvins même à dormir un peu une fois que le produit fit pleinement effet.

**x-x-x**

Je me réveillai me sentant beaucoup mieux qu'auparavant. Ce bon sentiment s'intensifia quand je vis Esmée, Carlisle et Jasper assis dans la chambre, discutant avec Edward. « Salut, » marmonnai-je endormie.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse répondre, Edward fut près de mon lit en un éclair. « Comment tu te sens, bébé ? »

« Hm, » répondis-je. « Je me sens mieux qu'avant que je m'endorme, mais je ne vais pas parfaitement bien, c'est sûr. Comment va le bébé ? »

« J'ai regardé les résultats. Je pense que ton infirmière me déteste, » rit-il.

« Personne ne peut te détester, » lui dis-je.

« Eh bien, tu es un peu biaisée, » répliqua-t-il. « Quoi qu'il en soit, comme je l'ai dit, j'ai regardé le monitoring, et le travail de la pitocine. Bien sûr, tu le sais, tu sentais ces contractions avant la péridurale. » Je fis la grimace au seul souvenir des contractions. J'avais un tout nouveau respect pour les mères qui optaient pour l'accouchement naturel. « Maintenant, il y a une détresse fœtale à chaque contraction, mais c'est normal. Je garde un œil attentif sur les choses, et Tracy aussi. Au premier signe d'un problème quelconque, on fera venir le Docteur Snow. Autrement, c'est juste un jeu de patience. »

Comme si elle avait entendue, l'infirmière Tracy frappa à la porte et entra dans la chambre. « Bonjour, salut Bella. Comment vous vous sentez ? »

Je lui donnai la même réponse que j'avais donnée à Edward trois secondes auparavant.

« Eh bien, que diriez-vous qu'on vérifie ? Pour voir comment vous progressez. »

« Ça me semble bien, » répondis-je. Elle avait vérifié juste avant la péridurale et j'étais à quatre centimètres à ce moment là. J'espérais que les choses avaient bien avancé pendant que je dormais.

« D'accord les visiteurs, » dit-elle aux Cullen. « Laissons à Bella un peu d'intimité pendant que je vérifie ses progrès, vous pourrez revenir dans cinq minutes d'accord ? »

Je me sentis mal sur le moment je ne savais pas quand ils étaient arrivés, mais j'avais dormi pendant toute le temps où ils étaient là. « Je suis désolée, » leur murmurai-je quand ils sortirent.

« Ne sois pas stupide, Bella, » me dit Esmée en me grondant doucement. « On sera juste là, et dès que tu auras terminé, on reviendra d'accord ? » Elle tapota ma jambe d'un geste très maternel. _Oh mon dieu._ _De façon maternelle._

« Hm, Edward ? »

« Oui, mon amour ? »

Tracy souleva le bout de la couverture et écarta doucement mes jambes. Je fis la grimace quand elle inséra trois doigts gantés et lubrifiés en moi.

« Edward, tu as réussi à joindre mes parents ? Ils peuvent venir ? »

« Oui mon amour, j'ai réussi à les joindre pendant que tu dormais. J'ai raconté à ta mère ce qui se passait et elle a dû voir avec ton père et avec son école avant de me rappeler. Pendant qu'elle faisait ça j'ai appelé les compagnies aériennes pour les billets. Ta mère a parlé à son principal et il lui a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. Il va prendre ses dispositions pour trouver un remplaçant pour prendre sa classe pour le reste de la semaine. Elle part ce soir, je lui ai réservé un vol pour elle et pour ton père aussi, mais il ne pourra pas quitter Forks avant la fin de la semaine. Ton père ne peut pas partir avec un préavis si court, alors même s'il voudrait être là, il viendra vendredi soir. Ils vont repartir dimanche soir, ils sont obligés, mais ils reviendront à Chicago dans trois semaines pour passer plus de temps avec nous, comme ils l'avaient prévu initialement. C'est le mieux qu'ils peuvent faire mon amour. »

« Je sais. Ils doivent être tellement inquiets, » dis-je avec ce qui ressemblait à la voix de la défaite.

« Ils sont déçus de ne pas pouvoir être là à temps et ils sont également inquiets, mais je les ai assuré que le Docteur Snow et moi surveillions les choses de près et qu'on s'assurerait qu'Harrison et toi ne soyez pas en danger. »

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. _Je vais avoir mon bébé et mes parents ne seront pas là pour être avec moi ?_ « Merci de les avoir rassurés et d'avoir acheté les billets, » dis-je en pleurant.

« Je t'en prie, je sais à quel point tu voulais qu'ils soient là. »

« Ouais, c'est vrai, mais je comprends. »

Tracy interrompit notre conversation. « Quelques bonnes nouvelles Bella, vous êtes à six maintenant. Vous vous en sortez bien. Selon la moyenne, vous devriez pouvoir commencer à pousser dans environ quatre heures. »

« D'accord, » dis-je doucement. J'étais toujours déçue que mes parents n'arriveraient pas à être là pour la naissance d'Harrison, mais au moins ils pourraient être là bientôt.

Les choses se passèrent très vite après ça. Tracy n'avait pas encore quitté la pièce que la machine à côté de mon lit commença à émettre de très forts bips. Tracy et Edward allèrent regarder immédiatement et ils jurèrent tous les deux. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demandai-je. Quelque chose n'allait pas et j'avais besoin de savoir quoi.

M'ignorant, Edward ordonna à Tracy. « Appelez le Docteur Snow au téléphone. Vous pouvez lire les résultats aussi clairement que moi, on doit sortir le bébé _maintenant_. » Même si Edward n'était pas son patron, ni même techniquement un employé de l'hôpital, Tracy savait qu'il était médecin et qu'il ne fallait pas discuter. Elle sortit en trombe de la pièce et je regardai Edward. Je savais que je devais avoir l'air terrifié je me _sentais_ terrifiée.

« Edward, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » répétai-je.

« Le rythme cardiaque d'Harrison ralentit. C'est beaucoup trop lent. On va devoir te faire une césarienne, Bella. Si on laisse le travail se faire tout seul, on pourrait le perdre. »

« Oh mon dieu, Edward, » murmurai-je alors que les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et commencèrent immédiatement à couler sur mes joues.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'y penser. Je ne savais pas où était le Docteur Snow, mais à peine deux minutes après la révélation d'Edward, il entra en trombe dans ma chambre, appelant par-dessus son épaule une entité invisible, « Préparez le bloc. »

**x-x-x**

**Edward**

Je n'aurais pas pu imaginer un son plus effrayant que les lourds bips du moniteur de Bella, enfin, celui d'Harrison. Je savais que ce ne serait pas de bonnes nouvelles, que ça fasse ce son, et j'avais raison. Regardant le papier, le rythme cardiaque de notre bébé avait chuté de presque trente battements par minute. C'était trop lent, même pour un adulte, et ça mettait potentiellement la vie d'un bébé en danger. Je commençai à aboyer des ordres à l'infirmière et heureusement, elle ne discuta pas. Ce n'était pas vraiment ma place pour commencer à donner des ordres vu que je travaillais pour la clinique et non l'hôpital public, mais Tracy connaissait les signes d'alerte et pouvait lire le papier encore attaché à la machine aussi bien que moi. Il y avait un problème avec Harrison, et il était vital que nous le sortions.

Moins de deux minutes après que Tracy eut quitté la chambre, le Docteur Snow entra, criant qu'on lui prépare une salle d'opération. En ce moment, j'étais particulièrement content qu'il soit notre médecin vu qu'il était un chirurgien qualifié, nous n'aurions pas à attendre qu'un autre chirurgien vienne et aide. « Voyons voir, » murmura-t-il en allant directement au moniteur, me contournant complètement, et Bella aussi d'ailleurs. Son professionnalisme se voyait vraiment alors qu'il gardait son calme dans cette situation stressante. Bien sûr, je suppose que c'était plus facile pour lui que pour moi Bella était juste sa patiente. Elle était ma raison de vivre. Il se tourna vers Bella. « Je sais que vous vous attendiez à un accouchement normal, Bella, mais nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce risque à l'heure actuelle. On va devoir sortir votre bébé, d'accord ? »

Bella prit une inspiration tremblante et hocha la tête, les larmes coulant librement sur son visage.

« Bon, je vais aller faire préparer le reste de l'équipe, et on revient dans une minute, » promit le Docteur Snow. « Et Docteur Cullen, vous voudriez peut-être mettre une blouse. Je sais que vous aurez envie de nous rejoindre dans la salle d'opération, même si c'est juste en tant que papa. » Il me sourit chaleureusement, puis disparut par la porte.

Comme si elle nous avait entendu, l'infirmière Tracy émergea, portant ladite blouse. « Merci, » lui dis-je, puis je me penchai vers Bella et pris sa main dans la mienne. « Tout va bien se passer. » Je lui avais promis la même chose toute la journée, et toute la journée il avait semblait que ce serait le cas. Avec ce nouveau développement, le rythme cardiaque d'Harrison qui ralentissait, je n'en étais plus si sûr. Bella avait l'air tellement faible et sans défense, allongée sur son lit d'hôpital. Tout ce à quoi je n'arrêtais pas de penser c'était, _S'il vous plaît mon dieu, gardez les en sécurité. Je ne peux pas vivre sans l'un d'eux._

J'embrassai Bella une fois de plus, puis me précipitai dans la salle de bain de la chambre pour me changer. Je fus rapide mettre une blouse était quelque chose que je faisais assez souvent et je connaissais la meilleure façon de le faire, mais malgré ma rapidité, quand je sortis de la salle de bain, Bella avait disparu. Son lit était toujours en place, alors je sus que les médecins devaient l'avoir déplacée avec une table d'opération et l'avaient emmenée au bloc. « Merde, merde, merde, » murmurai-je dans mon masque, m'élançant hors de la chambre et m'arrêtant au poste des infirmières juste assez longtemps pour savoir dans quelle salle d'opération elle se trouvait. Bien sûr, Tracy n'était pas là, en tant qu'infirmière de Bella, elle était au bloc avec le Docteur Snow, l'anesthésiste et quelques membres de l'unité de soins intensifs néo-natals juste au cas où. Mais l'une des autres infirmières me dit dans quelle salle ils étaient partis, et avant que la première incision soit faite, j'étais de retour aux côtés de Bella.

Voir ma femme allongée sur la table d'opération, les bras en croix, sur le point de subir une chirurgie abdominale importante était quelque chose que j'aurais aimé ne jamais voir. Je savais que c'était mieux pour tout le monde, mais ça n'empêcha mon estomac de se retourner à la vue de Bella préparée pour l'opération.

Le Docteur Snow remarqua à peine ma présence je savais qu'à ce stade, il était axé uniquement sur le bébé. Ça faisait déjà près de dix minutes que le rythme cardiaque d'Harrison avait vraiment ralentit et que la décision de faire une césarienne avait été prise. Sans un mot, le Docteur Snow prit son scalpel et fit la première incision sur le ventre de Bella.

J'étais content que Bella ne puisse pas voir ce qui se passait Tracy avait accroché un drap bleu au-dessus de la poitrine de Bella, lui bloquant la vue. Vu que je me tenais à côté d'elle, je pourrais regarder par-dessus. Aucune de mes études de médecine ne m'avaient préparé à ça. Bien sûr, j'avais assisté à quelques césariennes, mais quand c'était votre femme sur la table, les choses étaient très différentes. J'attrapai sa main et la serrai de façon rassurante. Je faisais confiance au Docteur Snow pour ma vie, mais lui faire confiance pour la vie de Bella et Harrison était plus difficile. « Ça va, bébé ? » demandai-je doucement en m'adressant à Bella mais tout en regardant les mouvements réguliers du Docteur Snow avec le scalpel sur son ventre.

« Oui je vais bien. Je ne sens rien de ce qu'il fait, » murmura-t-elle.

_Le miracle de la médecine moderne._ Même si je connaissais les effets de la péridurale, il était toujours incroyable pour moi qu'une femme puisse subir une opération abdominale importante tout éveillée.

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, je l'entendis le son le plus merveilleux que je n'avais jamais entendu. Le son de mon fils, l'enfant que Bella et moi avions crée ensemble, prenant sa première respiration, puis laissant échapper son premier cri. Les yeux de Bella se verrouillèrent aux miens quand elle l'entendit, et les siens se remplirent instantanément de larmes. « Il est là ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Il est là, » répondis-je.

Dans des circonstances normales, ils m'auraient laissé, en tant que père, couper le cordon ombilical, mais dans le cas d'Harry, ça avait dû être fait immédiatement afin qu'ils puissent l'examiner et s'assurer que son problème de cœur était tout simplement dû au stress du travail plutôt qu'à quelque chose de plus grave. Alors je restai en retrait avec Bella, luttant contre toutes les envies dans mon corps de me propulser en avant, voulant tenir mon fils et le ramener pour qu'il soit avec Bella et moi. Je regardai par-dessus le drap alors que le Docteur Snow recousait d'abord l'utérus de Bella, puis sa peau. « Tu peux aller le chercher ? » murmura-t-elle au moment où le Docteur Snow posait le bandage sur sa plaie. « Je veux le voir. »

« Bien sûr, mon amour. » Je serrai sa main une fois de plus, puis m'approchai des médecins et de mon bébé. « Comment il va ? » demandai-je d'une voix calme afin de ne pas perturber Harrison.

« Il semble aller parfaitement bien, » me dit l'un d'eux. « Son score d'Apgar ne reflète rien d'anormal du tout. Je pense qu'il va être un petit garçon en parfaite santé. »

Tracy regarda Harrison puis moi et vice-versa. « Vous êtes sûr que votre femme a quelque chose à voir avec ce petit ? Il est exactement comme vous. »

Je posai mon regard sur mon bébé pour la première fois et réalisai qu'elle avait raison, il avait la même chevelure cuivrée que la mienne et il me regardait avec mes yeux verts. Même son nez avait la même forme que la mienne. « Il est parfait, » murmurai-je. Je tendis les bras pour le prendre et Tracy l'y déposa. Ils l'avaient déjà nettoyé et enveloppé dans une couverture de l'hôpital. Je l'emmenai à la tête de Bella et le tendis vers elle pour qu'elle puisse le voir.

« C'est un mini toi, » murmura-t-elle. « Il est magnifique. »

« Je déteste briser cet instant en famille, mais Bella, nous avons terminé. On va vous ramener dans votre chambre pour que vous récupériez, et vous pourrez tenir votre bébé et créer des liens avec lui là-bas, » nous dit le Docteur Snow.

Le règlement de l'hôpital m'empêchait de porter Harrison de la salle d'opération à la chambre de Bella (sa chambre aussi maintenant), alors je dus le remettre dans le couffin à roulettes pour traverser le couloir. Mais à la seconde où nous fûmes de retour et que Bella fut installée dans son lit, je sortis Harrison du couffin impersonnel dans lequel il était et le pris dans mes bras. Je savais que tant que je vivrais, je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de lui.

* * *

><p><em>Le voici le voilà ce petit bout de chou tant attendu =)<em>

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je vous dis à très bientôt._

_Passez une bonne semaine!_

_xoxo_


	42. Créer des liens

_**Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil). Seule cette traduction m'appartient.**_

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Rien de tel qu'un nouveau chapitre pour commencer les vacances. Mais d'abord, merci à toutes pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori. **so06; gaellezjey** et **aussidagility**: Merci les filles et oui, une belle frayeur mais heureusement, tout est bien qui finit bien =)_

_Un grand merci également à Missleez, ma bêta._

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 42 : Créer des liens<span>

**Bella**

Nos premiers moments ensemble en tant que famille furent les plus précieux de ma vie. Regarder Edward prendre notre fils dans son couffin pour me le donner était un spectacle que je savais que je n'oublierais jamais. Il était tellement attentif avec Harry, regardant son visage tout le temps alors qu'il traversait la petite chambre. Puis quand il plaça notre bébé dans mes bras, je fondis. Le monde entier disparut autour de moi. En ce moment, les seules choses qui comptaient c'étaient mon mari à ma gauche et mon bébé dans mes bras. Je ne pouvais pas détourner les yeux d'Harrison. « Je ne peux pas croire qu'il est là, » murmurai-je à personne en particulier.

« Je sais, » acquiesça Edward en passant doucement ses doigts sur le visage d'Harry.

« Il a besoin d'un deuxième prénom. » Même si je parlais à Edward, je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux du visage d'Harrison. Il y avait tellement longtemps que nous avions choisi son prénom que ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que je réalisai que nous n'avions pas choisi de deuxième prénom.

« Ce n'est pas important pour l'instant. On va chercher quelque chose avant que vous sortiez, mais on n'a pas besoin de penser à ça maintenant. »

« D'accord, » acceptai-je facilement. Il avait raison rien ne comptait à cet instant sauf que notre fils était sain et sauf.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes là, tous les trois entassés sur mon lit étroit, juste à nous regarder les uns les autres, mais finalement Tracy frappa légèrement à la porte et entra dans la chambre. « Comment on va ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Fantastique, » répondis-je honnêtement.

« C'est bon à entendre. Maintenant il y a des visiteurs désireux de voir votre petit bout de chou, » me dit-elle, « mais je veux d'abord l'ausculter avant qu'ils entrent. Ça vous va ? »

« Bien sûr, » acceptai-je, même si je n'en avais pas envie. Je voulais le garder dans mes bras.

Edward se leva, escaladant prudemment mon lit pour éviter de me bousculer et me tendit les bras. Je lui passai Harrison, il l'emmena jusqu'à la table à langer et l'allongea. Harry commença immédiatement à pleurer, mais Edward ne le reprit pas. « Chut, chut, ça va aller petit bout, » roucoula-t-il. J'observai Edward alors qu'il posait une main sur la poitrine d'Harrison pour le réconforter. Ça fonctionna entre sa voix et le poids de sa main, les pleurs de mon fils cessèrent presque instantanément. « Tracy est gentille, elle va m'aider à m'occuper de toi pendant ces prochaines minutes, puis tu pourras retourner voir ta maman, d'accord ? »

Je souris à ses paroles.

« On va enregistrer sa taille pour les documents officiels, » nous informa Tracy, « et on va pouvoir voir s'il est prêt à essayer de se nourrir. » Elle me regarda. « Mais ne vous découragez pas si ce n'est pas encore le cas, Bella. Certains bébés naissent en étant prêt pour être nourris, et pour d'autres il faut plusieurs heures avant qu'ils s'en soucient. Et dans les deux cas, il va falloir un peu de pratique de votre part à tout les deux pour vous y habituer. C'est en supposant, bien sûr, que vous allez allaiter ? »

« Hm, oui, je pense, » répondis-je. J'avais fait un peu de recherches sur le sujet, et je savais que c'était plus sain pour Harry et moi si je le faisais, mais je n'en étais pas encore sûre.

« Super. » Elle regarda Edward. « Alors, Docteur Papa, vous allez m'aider pour les mesures ? »

« Bien sûr, » dit immédiatement Edward en soulevant Harry, il le sortit de la couverture et le rallongea.

« Très bien, mesurons d'abord sa taille. » J'observai avec sérieux alors que Tracy sortait un stylo de la poche de sa blouse et faisait une marque au niveau de la tête d'Harry. Elle regarda Edward à nouveau et commença à dire autre chose, mais il savait déjà quoi faire. Il avait tendu une des jambes de notre bébé et la maintenait à plat au niveau du genou et de la cheville. Tracy prit immédiatement son stylo et fit une marque au pied d'Harrison cette fois. Edward le prit dans ses bras et l'enroula dans la couverture pour le maintenir au chaud, et Tracy sortit un mètre de sa poche de pantalon. Quand elle prit le mètre et l'étendit, je réalisai qu'ils n'avaient pas marqué mon Harry en fait ils avaient marqué le papier sur lequel il était allongé. _Pas bête._ « Quarante-neuf centimètres et demi, » annonça Tracy.

Je continuai d'observer alors qu'Edwad retirait à nouveau la couverture, la posait dans le couffin et allongeait Harrison dessus. Il lui retira soigneusement tous ses vêtements et sa couche pendant que Tracy préparait la balance. Avec Harry nu et la balance prête, Edward le posa dessus. Il recommença immédiatement à pleurer, et mon cœur se serra alors que je regardais les chiffres sur la balance. Ça sembla être une éternité, avec mon bébé qui pleurait, avant que les chiffres apparaissent 2,9. « Ça semble extrêmement peu, » commençai-je, mais Tracy et Edward parlèrent en même temps.

« C'est en kilos. »

« Oh. » Je me sentis idiote. Tracy appuya sur un bouton de la balance et les chiffres 6,5 apparurent.

« Ça c'est son poids en livres, » me dit Tracy. « Exactement 6,5 livres. » Cela semblait un nombre plus réaliste pour moi. « Alors, 2,9 kilos et 49,5 cm. Il est petit mais dans la moyenne, ce qui est bien compte tenu du fait qu'il est né trois semaines plus tôt. » Edward le reprit tout de suite, serrant un Harrison nu contre son torse.

Il le tint de cette façon peut-être dix ou quinze secondes avant qu'il ne laisse échapper un cri de surprise. « Tu te fiches de moi il n'a pas sa couche depuis une minute et il profite de l'occasion pour me faire pipi dessus ? » Je réprimai un rire alors qu'Edward tendait Harry à Tracy, qui ne prenait pas la peine de cacher son rire, et alla dans la salle de bains attenante à ma chambre pour se nettoyer. Tracy remit une couche et rhabilla Harrison puis le ramena vers moi. Edward réapparut rapidement, portant à nouveau son pantalon et sa chemise, mais ayant renoncé à la cravate. Il jeta la blouse souillée dans une poubelle contre le mur du fond.

Nous passâmes les quinze minutes suivantes avec Tracy, à apprendre à Harry comment téter. Soit j'étais lamentable, soit il n'avait pas encore faim, parce que ça ne semblait pas fonctionner. Alors que je devenais de plus en plus frustrée, Harrison devenait de plus en plus agité, commençant à pleurer et à crier à nouveau et détournant la tête de moi. « On peut réessayer plus tard ? » demandai-je. J'avais l'impression d'être une mère horrible, suppliant presque de _ne pas_ nourrir mon enfant, mais je détestais me sentir lamentable. Je n'avais jamais échoué pour quoi que ce soit, et là, m'occuper de mon enfant d'à peine quatre heures, était le travail le plus important que je n'avais jamais eu je ne voulais pas échouer, alors je pris la décision de réessayer plus tard, quand nous serions tous les deux plus calmes.

« Bien sûr Bella. Et souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit plus tôt : certains bébés ne sont simplement pas prêt à allaiter. Ne pas le nourrir maintenant ne vous remets pas en question en tant que mère en aucune façon. D'accord ? »

« Merci Tracy. »

« Vous êtes prête pour les visites ? »

Je regardai Edward. « C'est toi qui vois mon amour, » me dit-il. « C'est toi qui a fait une césarienne il y a tout juste une heure et demi. Ils ne seront pas offensés si tu ne veux pas encore les voir, alors prends la décision qui te convient le mieux, pas ce que tu penses qu'ils veulent. »

Je réfléchis une minute j'avais mal mais c'était supportable. J'aurais dû être épuisée mais je ne l'étais pas vraiment. Et si je ne pouvais pas avoir mes parents ici aujourd'hui, je serai heureuse avec Esmée et Carlisle. « Oui, j'aimerais les voir, » lui dis-je.

« Très bien, je vais leur dire, » dit Tracy, puis elle partit en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Je levai les yeux vers l'horloge sur le mur. Dix-huit heures dix-sept. « Alors, tu crois que le vol de ma mère arrivera à quelle heure ? » demandai-je en essayant d'avoir l'air décontracté.

« Je sais que tu veux qu'elle soit là bébé. Le seul vol que j'ai pu réserver était à dix-sept heures deux, heure d'ici, et il devrait atterrir à vingt-et-une heures vingt-trois. Mais Jasper va aller la chercher et l'amener ici tout de suite. Si j'avais pu lui envoyer un jet privé pour l'emmener ici plus rapidement je l'aurais fait. Tu le sais, non ? Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi. »

« Oui je sais, » lui dis-je. « Merci d'avoir acheté les billets pour mes parents et que ma mère vienne aujourd'hui. » Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que j'étais ingrate pour ce qu'il avait fait. Je regardai à nouveau notre bébé, et vis qu'il s'était endormi. Malgré ma douce déception que je ne verrai pas ma mère avant plusieurs heures, un sourire se dessina sur mon visage à la vue de l'enfant endormi dans mes bras.

Puis on frappa doucement à la porte et lorsque je dis « Entrez, » je fus saluée par cinq visages souriants non seulement Esmée, Carlisle et Jasper étaient là, mais Kim et Jared étaient arrivés aussi au cours de la dernière heure. « Salut, » dis-je en souriant.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Esmée.

« Oui, j'ai entendu dire que ça a été un peu effrayant. »

« C'est vrai, mais il est là maintenant, et il est parfait, » leur dis-je. Les hommes reculèrent tandis qu'Esmée et Kim avançaient vers moi, regardant un Harrison endormi.

« Oh, regardez qui est là ? » souffla Esmée. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve Edward qui avait reculé pour laisser la place à sa mère et Kim. « Ça ne fait aucun doute que c'est le tien, pas vrai ? » Elle sourit à son fils. Je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier nous ne lui avions jamais dit qu'il n'y avait aucune autre possibilité. Avec cette déclaration, je ressentis un pincement de culpabilité, mais je le repoussai immédiatement. Il n'y avait pas de quoi se sentir coupable on n'attendait pas de moi que je déballe tout mon linge sale à ma belle-mère.

« Aucun doute, » répondit Edward, l'air calme et détendu. S'il avait ressenti la même chose à la question de sa mère, il ne le montra pas.

« Je peux ? » demanda Esmée en se tournant vers moi et tendant les bras.

« Oui, bien sûr, » lui dis-je, en plaçant soigneusement mon fils dans les bras de sa grand-mère. Les choses furent calmes pendant plusieurs minutes alors que tout le monde regardait Harrison avec adoration.

Jasper fut le premier à briser le silence. « Alors, maintenant qu'il est là, vous allez nous dire son nom ? Ou vous allez nous dire qu'il faut attendre ? » Je pouvais dire qu'il nous taquinait avec sa deuxième question.

Edward et moi échangeâmes une conversation silencieuse, dans laquelle je lui transmis que ça devrait être lui qui leur annonce le prénom du bébé c'était sa famille après tout. « Eh bien, on a décidé il y a longtemps qu'on voulait l'appeler comme quelqu'un de l'une de nos familles, » commença Edward. « Et ensuite Bella a suggéré de l'appeler comme Grand-père Platt, vu que j'étais très proche de lui je sais que ça a été difficile pour chacun d'entre nous quand il est mort l'été dernier, mais vous savez tous que j'ai eu vraiment du mal. J'ai accepté rapidement, mais aucun de nous n'a pensé qu'Harold était le meilleur prénom pour un bébé né en 2011. Alors on a modernisé le prénom. Voilà Harrison. On n'a pas encore choisi de deuxième prénom. »

Je pouvais voir les yeux d'Esmée luisant de larmes. « Vous l'avez appelé comme mon père ? »

« Oui, » lui dis-je, me sentant un peu émotive moi-même face à sa réaction. « Il n'y a personne d'autres à qui j'aurais donné un tel honneur. Je sais que je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une fois, mais je l'ai tellement apprécié j'aurais aimé qu'il soit toujours là pour rencontrer son arrière-petit-fils aujourd'hui. »

« Oh, j'aurais aimé aussi, » dit Esmée, une larme glissant sur chaque joue.

Pendant l'heure suivante, tout le monde prit Harry tour à tour, et je pouvais dire que même s'il n'était âgé que de quelques heures, il nous menait déjà tout les sept par le bout du nez. Je savais que dès que ma mère arriverait, et mon père plus tard dans la semaine, ce serait le cas pour eux aussi. A dix-neuf heures trente, une nouvelle infirmière entra avec un plateau repas pour moi et se présenta comme Abby. « Tracy est rentrée pour la nuit, mais elle voulait s'assurer que vous sachiez qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir été votre infirmière aujourd'hui et elle a dit qu'elle vous verrait demain. Elle sera aussi votre infirmière demain. Mais pour ce soir, je vais prendre soin de vous et votre bébé. »

« Merci, » lui dis-je alors qu'elle posait le plateau sur ma table à roulettes.

« Oui, je vous en prie. » Elle sourit chaleureusement. « Alors, je sais que je ne vais pas être appréciée mais les visites terminent à vingt heures, assurez-vous d'être partis à cette heure là, d'accord ? Bella et Harrison ont besoin de se reposer. » Elle avait vraiment l'air désolée, et même si elle était effectivement en train de mettre mes invités dehors (même s'il leur restait une demi-heure), j'aimais assez Abby. Je me sentis chanceuse d'avoir un tel personnel infirmier attentionné pour s'occuper de moi, avec Tracy auparavant et maintenant Abby.

« Mais, et pour ma mère ? » demandai-je en regardant Edward qui avait Harry dans les bras. J'aurais pu plaider ma cause à Abby, vu que les négociations et les discussions étaient ce que je faisais dans la vie, mais entre mes hormones totalement déréglées à cause de l'accouchement, plus la fatigue qui venait rapidement, tout ce que je ressentais c'était l'extrême déception à l'idée que je doive encore attendre douze heures pour voir ma mère plus important encore, qu'elle voit son petit-fils. Ce dont j'avais le plus besoin en ce moment c'était que mon mari 'négocie' pour moi et je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui.

Il comprit tout de suite ce dont j'avais besoin, et fit exactement ce que je lui demandais. Regardant l'infirmière Abby, il dit, « Est-ce que c'est possible de faire une exception ? La mère de Bella vient de Seattle, mais avec l'accouchement en urgence et le fait d'avoir dû réserver un vol, elle ne pourra pas être là avant vingt-deux heures. Je sais qu'elle va vouloir voir sa fille et son petit-fils, et que Bella veut la voir aujourd'hui. » Il avait l'air tellement sincère, je ne pense pas qu'Abby pourrait lui dire 'non'. Je savais que si jamais il me regardait comme ça, je lui donnerai tout ce qu'il demandait.

« Je dois voir avec le Docteur Kumler. Je ne peux rien promettre mais je pense qu'elle fera probablement une exception vu les circonstances. »

« On comprend, » dit Edward. « Merci. »

Abby hocha la tête et quitta la pièce. Mes cinq autres visiteurs m'embrassèrent sur la joue, promirent de revenir le lendemain pour nous voir et dirent rapidement au revoir avant de partir, ne voulant pas pousser les règles. Jasper promis d'aller chercher ma mère à l'aéroport et de l'emmener ici immédiatement, à condition que nous ayons eu l'approbation. Edward promit de l'appeler dès qu'on aurait une réponse du Docteur Kumler. Avec tout ça en place, je commençai à manger.

**x-x-x**

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je m'étais endormie jusqu'à ce que je sente des doigts doux caresser ma joue. Je soupirai, gémis et roulai un peu, ce qui s'avéra être une erreur la douleur à l'endroit de mon incision me réveilla complètement et j'ouvris les yeux. « Maman ! » Toute douleur fut immédiatement oubliée à la vue de ma mère enfin là.

« Salut mon bébé. Comment tu te sens ? »

« Ça va. Tu l'as vu ? » Je regardai dans la chambre sombre et repérai Edward assis sur une chaise près de la fenêtre, tenant Harry.

« Oui. Il est parfait, bébé. Vous avez bien travaillé » me sourit-elle.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Il est... eh bien, comme tu l'as dit 'parfait', mais c'est vraiment le seul mot qui est adéquate. »

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire, chérie. »

« Tu l'as déjà pris dans tes bras ? »

« Ton mari me l'a proposé, mais je voulais d'abord passer un moment avec _mon_ bébé. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu être là plus tôt, Bella. »

« Ne sois pas bête, Maman, je sais que tu l'aurais fait si tu avais pu et j'aurais aussi aimé que tu sois là, mais je sais que ça n'aurait rien changé. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour quiconque d'entre nous de changer la tournure des choses. »

« Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que j'ai échoué. »

« Maman, s'il te plaît. Je comprends, tu sais que c'est vrai. Tu es là maintenant. C'est tout ce qui compte. »

Elle se pencha vers moi et enroula ses bras autour de mes épaules dans une étreinte protectrice mais affectueuse. « Tu es la meilleure fille que j'aurais pu espérer et je suis tellement reconnaissante que tu ailles bien, que vous alliez bien... je suis vraiment fière de toi, Bella, » me murmura-t-elle à l'oreille, ayant l'air au bord des larmes.

« Je t'aime Maman. »

« Je t'aime aussi ma chérie. » Je me sentais si spéciale et j'avais l'impression d'être à nouveau gamine quand elle me disait ça, puis mes pensées revinrent sur Harrison, je me demande...

« Maman, tu as parlé à Edward depuis que tu es là ? »

« Bien sûr qu'on a parlé, même si honnêtement, je ne suis là que depuis dix minutes. »

« Il t'a dit son prénom ? »

Edward prit alors la parole. « Non mon amour, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais le faire. »

Je lui souris. « Laisse-la le prendre et je lui raconterai l'histoire. » Il m'offrit son sourire en coin habituel et obéit, il se leva de sa chaise et remit Harry à ma mère. Les larmes envahirent ses yeux au moment où il fut dans ses bras, puis je lui racontai la façon dont on avait choisi le prénom d'Harrison et tout comme je l'avais soupçonné, je sus instantanément que mon enfant endormi avait gagné le cœur de sa grand-mère maternelle.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas mon amour, je vais aller à la cafétéria. Ça te laissera un peu de temps seule avec ta mère. C'est bon ? Je ne serai pas long, mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je n'ai pas encore dîner... ni déjeuner, en fait. »

« Edward, » le réprimandai-je. « Oui, bien sûr, va manger quelque chose. Tu dois te nourrir aussi, et tu ne peux pas être fort pour nous si tu ne manges pas. Alors vas-y, ça va aller. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Je sais, et honnêtement, je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais faim jusqu'à maintenant. Je te le promets, » me dit-il alors que je le regardais de façon spéculative.

« On sera là, maintenant vas-y. »

Il m'embrassa sur le front et partit, me laissant seule avec ma mère et mon fils.

**x-x-x**

Quand je sortis de l'hôpital jeudi après-midi, ma mère déménagea de chez les parents d'Edward à chez nous, et j'en étais contente. Elle avait dit que c'était le 'choix évident' mais j'avais toujours peur qu'elle ne veuille pas bouger toutes ses affaires pour seulement trois jours. Quand j'avais fait part de ma préoccupation, ma mère avait juste dit, « Bella, je suis venue ici pour être avec toi. Pas d'offense à Esmée et Carlisle parce qu'ils sont géniaux, et je suis très heureuse de faire partie de leur famille grâce à toi, mais je n'ai rien déballé de toute façon je savais que le jour où tu rentrerais, je viendrais avec toi. » Le fait qu'elle n'ait pas déballer ses affaires chez mes beaux-parents me fit me sentir mieux ça prouvait qu'elle voulait vraiment rester avec nous, même si je n'avais pas besoin d'une telle preuve, ça me fit tout de même me sentir mieux.

Ma première soirée à la maison avait étrangement l'air du jour de Thanksgiving (après mon évanouissement à Forks) ni Edward ni ma mère ne me laissèrent lever le petit doigt. Mais cette fois, je savourai le repos. J'avais été autorisée à rentrer, mais j'avais toujours l'impression d'être en phase de récupération.

Edward insista pour cuisiner ce soir-là, alors je blottis Harrison contre moi et discutai avec ma mère. La conversation commença assez innocemment, mais peu de temps après, elle me posa une question difficile à laquelle je n'avais vraiment pas de réponse.

« Alors, tu vas retourner travailler, ou tu vas rester à la maison avec lui ? » demanda-t-elle en faisant un signe de tête vers l'enfant endormi dans mes bras.

Honnêtement, je n'avais pas beaucoup réfléchi à cette perspective, et je lui dis. « Pour le moment, je ne peux pas imaginer le laisser à quelqu'un, mais en même temps, j'ai dépensé tellement de temps et d'argent pour aller à l'école de droit et j'adore mon travail et les gens avec qui je bosse. Je ne sais pas, Maman. »

« Eh bien bébé, je peux te donner quelques conseils maternels ? Tu peux toujours ne pas en tenir compte si tu veux, mais je suis contente de t'en donner si tu veux. »

« Je prends tout ce que tu as à dire, » répondis-je en souriant.

« D'accord. J'enseignais déjà quand tu es née, et j'avais l'habitude de toutes ces nuits sans sommeil, » me sourit-elle, « à réfléchir à cette même question. J'avais dépensé beaucoup de temps et d'argent pour mes études pas autant que toi, mais tout de même une bonne quantité. La conclusion à laquelle je suis finalement arrivée a été 'je pourrai retourner travailler une fois qu'elle ira à l'école. Pour le moment, je vais simplement être la meilleure mère possible.' Et ça a très bien fonctionné pour moi. Maintenant, je sais que tu n'es pas comme moi, pas besoin de beaucoup d'imagination, mais je veux juste que tu saches la raison pour laquelle j'ai pris cette décision et que je n'ai jamais regretté mon choix. Jamais. Alors, prends peut-être la même décision, ou une partie, ou rien du tout, je ne sais pas... mais peut-être que ça t'aidera à faire ton choix. »

J'avais écouté attentivement ce qu'elle avait dit, et ça avait beaucoup de sens mais elle avait raison, j'avais dépensé beaucoup plus de temps (je n'étais pas préoccupée par l'argent) pour mon diplôme de droit qu'elle pour son diplôme d'enseignement. Mais plus j'y pensais, plus ça me semblait incroyablement égoïste. Comment je pourrais comparer le temps que j'avais passé à l'université au temps avec mon enfant ? Je ne pouvais pas. Je n'étais pas sûre de combien de temps je restai là, à réfléchir silencieusement, mais ma mère me laissa le temps nécessaire sans m'interrompre. Malgré la décision que je savais devoir faire, j'étais encore méfiante de prendre cette décision seule. Je voulais en parler avec Edward. J'avais la sensation de savoir ce qu'il dirait, mais je voulais tout de même discuter de mon choix avec lui. Pour le moment, je reportai mon attention sur ma mère. « Merci, Maman. Ça a vraiment du sens, et je vais considérer tout ça. Mais je ne veux pas prendre cette décision toute seule je veux en discuter avec Edward d'abord. »

« C'est un bon plan, ma chérie. Vous êtes dans le même bateau, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Il est important que vous preniez toutes les décisions importantes ensemble. Ne vous laissez jamais l'un l'autre sur la touche. D'après mon expérience, c'est la clé d'un mariage heureux faites tout ensemble et communiquez. »

« Merci, Maman » répétai-je.

Edward émergea de la cuisine, s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon vert et annonça que le dîner était prêt.

**x-x-x**

L'après-midi suivant, la sonnette retentit juste après le déjeuner. Ma mère répondit, et quand elle revint dans le salon, elle n'était pas seule. Carlisle, Esmée et mon père la suivaient de près, riant et discutant tout les quatre, s'entendant toujours aussi bien. « Papa ! » m'exclamai-je en le voyant. « Tu es là ! »

« Hé Bells, » me salua-t-il, souriant et semblant plus heureux que je ne pensais l'avoir jamais vu. « Bien sûr que je suis là tu n'aurais pu me tenir à l'écart pour rien au monde. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir plus tôt. » Je me sentis un peu mal de ne pas m'être levée pour l'accueillir, mais premièrement, je tenais Harry, et deuxièmement, je savais que si j'essayais, ma mère et mon mari me hurleraient pratiquement dessus. J'avais essayé de faire valoir que le meilleur moyen de guérir était de bouger, mais j'avais été rabrouée à chaque fois. Finalement, j'avais gagné, mais les choses étaient encore nouvelles et assez fraîches alors je ne voulais pas encore les défier. Je fus tirée de mes pensées par la voix de mon père. « Alors, c'est lui ? » Il regardait Harrison qui était encore tellement petit et niché dans mes bras. « Il est magnifique Bella... Edward félicitations à tout les deux, » il se pencha, me tapota l'épaule et m'embrassa le haut de la tête avant de regarder Harrison de plus près.

« Merci Papa. » Je levai immédiatement les bras, _le_ tendant à mon père. « Oui Papa, c'est ton petit-fils, Harrison Charles Cullen. » Il nous avait fallu du temps à Edward et moi pour trouver le deuxième prénom nous avions essayé beaucoup de combinaisons, y compris en utilisant des morceaux du prénom d'Edward, mais ça n'avait pas rendu très bien. Puis on avait pensé que vu que le prénom Harrison venait du côté de la famille d'Edward se serait bien si le deuxième prénom venait de mon côté puis ça nous avait frappé Charles serait parfait. Mon père serait ravi et nous aussi, de donner le prénom de mon père à notre fils. C'était un prénom que nous aimions tous les deux et ça ne sonnait pas si mal quand il était associé à Harrison on savait que c'était le bon choix.

Mon père me prit soigneusement le bébé des bras et baissa les yeux vers lui, presque brumeux. Le mouvement réveilla Harrison, mais il ne pleura pas. Je regardai alors qu'il observait mon père avec une expression presque curieuse. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux pendant un long moment, comme s'ils mémorisaient les traits de l'autre. Je jetai un regard aux autres, qui avaient tous pris place dans les différents fauteuils que nous avions, et tout le monde semblait être captivé par le lien qui se crée entre mon père et mon fils.

Après quelques instants, mon père commença à parler, et Harrison continua à l'observer fixement, absorbant chaque mot qu'il prononçait, ou ce qui semblait. Mon père était coupé du monde, parlant seulement à Harrison, et je me sentis presque comme une intruse dans ce qui semblait être un moment très privé entre un grand-père et son petit-fils. En même temps, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder et d'écouter. Mon père promettait la lune à Harry, et je savais qu'il tiendrait cette promesse. Il m'avait donné tout ce que je voulais, et je n'avais aucun doute qu'il ferait la même chose pour mon fils.

* * *

><p><em>J'ai trouvé ce moment avec Charlie très émouvant, pas vous?^^<em>

_Passez de bonnes vacances et à très bientôt!_

_xoxo_


	43. Amende honorable

_**Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil). Seule cette traduction m'appartient.**_

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Un petit pincement au cœur en vous postant ce nouveau chapitre qui est en fait le dernier de cette histoire. Il ne reste plus qu'un outtake après ça._

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et les nouvelles mises en alerte/favori. Merci également à** gaellezjey; aussidagility** et à la personne anonyme pour vos reviews^^_

_Et pour finir, merci à Missleez, ma bêta._

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 43 : Amende honorable<span>

**Bella**

_Cher Harrison,_

_Ça peut paraître inhabituel, ou pas, mais peu importe, c'était la chose parfaite à faire pour toi. Écrire des lettres fait autant partie de la relation que j'ai avec ton père que... eh bien, toi. Je suis sûre que tu entendras plusieurs fois au cours de ta vie, l'histoire de ma rencontre avec ton père, alors je ne vais pas te raconter les détails ici. Mais je voulais inclure une lettre dans ton livre de naissance, comme un rappel d'où nous venons. Parce que vraiment, sans lettres manuscrites, je ne pense pas que tu serais là aujourd'hui. En fait, la prochaine fois qu'on ira à Washington rendre visite à tes grands-parents, je t'emmènerai rendre visite aussi à Madame Cope au collège. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle enseignait toujours, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à quel point elle serait fière que son petit projet 'correspondants' a réellement payé pour une de ses élèves. Honnêtement, on devrait aussi t'emmener voir le professeur de français de ton père. C'est définitivement une idée intéressante._

_Mais je m'égare. Cette lettre est censée être à propos de toi, et sur les quatre premiers mois de ta vie. C'est le trentième anniversaire de ton père aujourd'hui, ce qui veut dire que c'est le jour de tes quatre mois, et je veux faire quelque chose de spécial pour vous deux. Ça fait presque un an que je n'ai pas écrit à ton père la dernière lettre c'était après que son grand-père (ton homonyme) est mort. Sachant à quel point les lettres ont toujours compté pour nous deux, j'ai presque l'impression de l'avoir laissé tomber en permettant à cet aspect unique de notre relation de disparaître. Mais je fais amende honorable aujourd'hui._

_Alors que je t'admirais, endormi dans ton couffin, j'ai été frappé de nouveau par à quel point ma vie a changé depuis l'année dernière. Je ne vais pas tout te raconter de mon passé ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'un fils doit savoir de sa mère, mais tu devrais savoir que je me considère comme la femme la plus chanceuse de l'univers. Toi, ton père, tes grands-parents, ta tante Alice et ton oncle Jasper... vous me rappelez tous les jours les joies de ma vie. Oh, et Harry, je veux te remercier aussi, d'être le meilleur bébé du monde. Sérieusement. Je sais que tout les parents doivent dire ça de leurs bébés, mais je suis sûre qu'ils ont tous tort. C'est le cas, sinon tu ne pourrais pas tenir ce titre. Quand ta tante Alice est venue à l'improviste il y a six semaines, puis qu'elle m'a lâché la bombe qu'elle restait ici parce que ton oncle l'avait demandée en mariage, eh bien, ça m'a surprise. Je ne pouvais pas croire la chance que j'avais quand elle m'a annoncé cette nouvelle. Et Alice étant Alice, a organisé tout son mariage aussi rapidement que ton père a planifié le nôtre. Oh, et Harrison, assure-toi que ton père te raconte cette histoire un jour. C'était le jour le plus romantique de ma vie, et ta future femme sera la deuxième femme la plus chanceuse du monde si tu grandis en étant aussi attentionné que ton père. Mais je ne pouvais pas croire à quel point tu t'es bien comporté au mariage d'Alice et Jasper. Tu étais éveillé et alerte, et tu as seulement pleuré quand tu avais faim, même pas quand toutes les épouses des militaires sont venues te voir. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir aussi bien géré que toi dans cette situation._

_Tu vas adorer connaître tante Alice, Harry, je te le promets. Elle est probablement ta plus grande admiratrice, après ton père et moi bien sûr. Elle était bouleversée quand elle n'a pas pu être là pour ta naissance, mais ton apparition a été tellement soudaine que personne n'a vraiment pu être là à temps. Merci pour ça en passant. Je plaisante bien sûr. Je ne t'en veux pas pour la _césarienne_. Je ris pendant que j'écris ça alors sache que c'est vrai. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le mentionner, mais je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois sain et sauf, quelle que soit la façon dont tu es né. Tante Alice et oncle Jasper vont te gâter, j'en suis certaine. Dès leur retour de Bali en tout cas. Ils m'ont envoyé des e-mails et des photos tous les jours et une description de leur séjour presque aussi souvent. Je me demande parfois s'il vont vraiment revenir, mais surtout je plaisante. Je sais qu'ils vont devoir rentrer._

_J'étais inquiète que tante Alice vive dans cet appartement que Jasper sous-loue à ton père, jusqu'à ce que je vois un article dans le journal l'autre jour. Mais cette histoire n'a rien à faire dans ta lettre, si ce n'est pour dire que je ne m'inquiète plus pour tante Alice. Mais assez parlé de ça. Tout ça pour dire que je n'ai pas de scrupules à ce qu'Alice vive ici._

_Je suppose que j'ai assez déblatéré, pas vrai ? Cette lettre n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'avais l'intention d'écrire quand je me suis assise avec le papier, mais en même temps, je ne vais pas la modifier. Il n'y a rien ici que je regrette de te dire._

_Je t'aime mon fils, et j'ai hâte de te voir grandir lors des deux prochaines décennies (j'espère plus en fait) et voir l'homme que tu deviens. Je sais que tu nous rendras fiers ton père et moi._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Maman_

J'avais eu envie d'écrire cette lettre il y a six mois. Mais en fin de compte, j'étais heureuse d'avoir attendu d'acquérir une certaine expérience avec Harry avant de l'écrire. J'aurais pu lui écrire une stupide lettre d'amour pendant ma grossesse, mais ça n'aurait pas pu se rapprocher de l'émotion que j'essayais de transmettre aujourd'hui. Je m'inquiétais un peu d'avoir peut-être franchi une sorte de ligne arbitraire entre les relations mère/enfant avec certaines choses que j'avais écrites, mais en même temps, la façon dont cette lettre était tournée était si naturelle et sans effort que je voulais la laisser telle quelle.

Regarder Harry dormir était devenu l'un de mes passe-temps favoris au cours des quatre derniers mois il était encore plus calme quand il dormait que quand il était réveillé, et c'était véridique. J'avais écrit la vérité dans la lettre il était vraiment le meilleur bébé auquel j'avais eu affaire. Non pas qu'il y en avait énormément, mais dans mon expérience limitée, il était le meilleur. Je me sentais incroyablement bénie.

Le mariage d'Alice et Jasper quatre semaines plus tôt avait été un véritable témoignage de son caractère 'bon bébé'. J'étais toujours choquée et étonnée d'à quel point leurs noces avaient été soudaines. Je ne devrais probablement pas l'être, vu comment ils avaient agi, et surtout qu'Edward m'avait rappelée combien son frère avait toujours été un 'dragueur' jusqu'à ce que je lui présente Alice il y a un an, mais je ne m'étais jamais vraiment attendu que leur relation marche. Surtout en considérant l'aspect longue distance. Ça avait surtout été une façon d'empêcher Edward et Jasper de se divertir pendant la semaine où ils étaient venus à Seattle la première fois. Bien sûr, Edward et moi avions été leurs témoins, alors 'Nana' (Esmée préférait ça à Grand-mère), avait eu une demi-heure sans interruption avec Harry pendant la cérémonie. Et lors de la réception, quand toutes les épouses de militaires avaient voulu le prendre dans leurs bras, il avait été aussi doux et calme que je l'avais dit dans ma lettre. Jusqu'à ce que je commence à avoir des pertes de lait, déclenchant apparemment une sorte de 'phéromone de maman' qui l'avait rendu fou, et rien ni personne n'avait pu le calmer. Une fois que je l'eus pris dans l'ancienne chambre d'Edward, (Alice et Jasper s'étaient également mariés chez Carlisle et Esmée) et nourris, il avait été à nouveau heureux.

Ce fut l'une des nombreuses fois où je fus heureuse d'avoir suivi le conseil de ma mère. Après la naissance effrayante d'Harrison, et la conversation que j'avais eue avec ma mère le jour où nous étions rentrés de l'hôpital, j'avais beaucoup pensé à ce qu'elle avait dit, et avais décidé qu'elle avait raison. Peu importe combien d'années ou combien d'argent j'avais dépensé pour ce diplôme de droit, il serait toujours là l'enfance d'Harrison passerait en un clin d'œil, surtout si je travaillais. Après avoir parlé à Edward – qui était complètement d'accord avec ma mère – j'avais pris la décision de ne pas retourner à Ateara, Call et Uley. J'avais été nerveuse d'annoncer ça à Jacob, mais j'étais également sûre de cette décision, et avant même de prendre le téléphone j'avais décidé que je ne le laisserais pas tenter de me convaincre de rester. Il s'avéra que je n'avais pas de raison d'être inquiète ou nerveuse ou quoi que ce soit. Jacob fut complètement compréhensif et professionnel. Il me dit même qu'il espérait que sa femme prendrait la même décision quand leur petit bout serait né après trois années d'essais, ils attendaient enfin. Bien qu'il ne pouvait pas me garantir une réembauche dans cinq ans (ou plus, en fonction de si Edward et moi aurions plus d'enfants), il me promit que s'il était toujours dans l'entreprise, il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour me reprendre si et quand je déciderai que j'étais prête.

Je ne regrettai pas cette décision une seule fois au cours des quatre derniers mois.

Il y eut un léger bruit à la porte d'entrée, ce qui à mes débuts en tant que mère au foyer m'avait effrayée, mais maintenant je reconnaissais quand le facteur déposait notre courrier dans la boîte aux lettres. Vu qu'Harry dormait encore paisiblement, je le laissai dans le couffin sur le sol de la salle à manger et récupérai le courrier dans la boîte sur le porche. « Merci, » criai-je au facteur alors qu'il remontait dans sa camionnette blanche Service Postal des États-Unis. Il me fit un signe de la main en guise de réponse.

Après avoir récupéré le courrier, je rentrai et me faufilai soigneusement entre le canapé et le couffin, puis je m'assis et passai en revue le courrier. Il y avait surtout des factures et des bons de réductions pour les couches, mais au trois-quart de la pile, il y avait une enveloppe jaune avec mon nom (mon nom de jeune fille), écrit d'une écriture bien rangée. Il n'y avait pas le nom de l'expéditeur, juste un appartement à Seattle. Mon cœur commença à accélérer alors que je reconnaissais l'adresse de l'appartement c'était un endroit dans lequel j'avais passé de nombreuses nuits dans ce qui semblait être une vie antérieure.

Je mis le reste du courrier de côté et retournai l'enveloppe dans mes mains pendant plusieurs minutes en me demandant ce qu'Emmett pourrait éventuellement avoir à me dire après ce qui s'était passé il y avait presque un an jour pour jour. En fait, l'anniversaire de notre rupture était il y a deux jours, et je n'y avais pas pensé. Je savais que vu le jour qui arrivait, le vingt juin, qu'il n'avait pas oublié. Avec la respiration irrégulière (et ne montrant aucun signe d'amélioration dans l'immédiat), j'ouvris l'enveloppe et sortis la carte qui était cachée à l'intérieur.

Le devant était simple, une photo d'un champ de marguerites encadré par un jaune ensoleillé. Il n'y avait pas de mots dessus. A l'intérieur, il n'y avait pas de salutations non plus seulement une note de la main même d'Emmett. J'essayai désespérément de calmer ma respiration, sachant que je haletai pratiquement avec l'angoisse de cette carte inattendue. Mais je savais que si je continuais à respirer comme ça, je réveillerai Harrison. C'était un bon bébé, mais il avait le sommeil léger, et aussi terrifiée que je l'étais d'ouvrir cette carte, j'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle disait. J'étais certaine qu'il y aurait des sortes d'excuses (je l'espérais en tout cas), mais au-delà de ça, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que pourrait contenir cette carte. _Il est préférable de la lire au lieu de continuer à deviner,_ me dis-je. Alors avec une dernière profonde inspiration, je baissai les yeux vers mes genoux où la carte était posée et commençai à lire.

_Chère Bella,_

_Je suis vraiment désolé de t'envoyer ça à l'improviste. Honnêtement, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai acheté cette carte en premier lieu, j'ai juste pensé à toi quand j'ai vu les marguerites. Non pas que je passe tout mon temps à penser à toi, c'est juste, eh bien... Merde. J'allais être tout éloquent et bref, et maintenant j'ai déjà fait n'importe quoi. Bon, vu que j'ai écrit à l'encre et que je ne peux pas effacer, laisse-moi recommencer, d'accord ?_

_Chère Bella,_

_J'ai entendu dire que tu avais eu ton bébé il y a quelques mois. Félicitations. Je suis vraiment content pour toi tu mérites vraiment le bonheur et je suis sûr que tu en profites maintenant. Tu le mérites définitivement plus que moi. Ce qui est ironique, parce que je ne vais pas en avoir. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en fiches ou non, mais pour une raison quelconque j'ai envie de te le dire. Je ne suis plus avec Rosalie. Et je ne pourrais jamais m'excuser suffisamment pour ce que je t'ai fait. J'ai été un vrai abruti, et je me gifle tous les jours de t'avoir laissée partir. J'ai pensé que Rose me correspondait, mais j'avais tort. Quand elle est venue me voir énervée à cause d'un appel qu'elle avait reçu, je lui ai fait craché le morceau, et elle m'a avoué qu'elle avait été une vraie garce avec toi, pas dans ces mots là bien sûr, mais fondamentalement._

_Super, je suis arrivé au bout de la carte et je ne me suis pas encore excusé. Je vais trouver un morceau de papier à ajouter. Regarde dans l'enveloppe derrière la carte pour pouvoir lire le reste de ma lettre._

Je dus sourire alors que l'écriture devenait de plus en plus petite vers le bas de la carte. Je me penchai contre les coussins du canapé, détendue maintenant, et sortis la feuille de l'enveloppe.

_Bon, voyons voir si je peux me souvenir où j'en étais. Quand Rose m'a dit qu'elle t'avait pratiquement demandé de voir le papier (tu sais duquel je parle), après que je t'ai dit que je te croyais. Puis quelques jours plus tard, quand elle a reçu cet appel de ton petit-ami, enfin, je suppose que c'est ton mari maintenant, non ? Peu importe, elle a eu le culot de venir se plaindre de la façon dont 'il l'avait traitée' au téléphone, et quand je lui ai fait avouer, honnêtement je ne pourrais pas dire que j'aurais fait les choses différemment. Je sais qu'elle ne s'excusera jamais, elle est trop fière, mais permets-moi de m'excuser en son nom. Bon sang, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me pardonnes pour tout ce que je sais, tu ne l'as même pas lue, tu l'as brûlée au moment où tu as vu l'adresse, mais sache qu'à la fin, j'ai fait la bonne chose. Je ne pouvais pas être avec une personne qui traiterait quelqu'un dont je me soucie comme ça. Et Bella, je me soucie vraiment de toi. Je ne t'ai peut-être pas aimée comme je le pensais, mais en tant qu'amie, peut-être même comme une petite sœur, je t'aime. Mais je te jure que c'est platonique. J'espère qu'au fond de toi tu arriveras à me pardonner pour la peine que je t'ai fait, même si tu ne veux toujours pas me parler. Je le comprendrais, je te jure que c'est vrai, mais je dormirais aussi un peu mieux la nuit en sachant que j'ai fait amende honorable avec toi. Alors, si tu lis ceci, voudrais-tu me faire une faveur ? Envoie-moi un message, ou appelle-moi, ou envoie-moi un e-mail, quelque chose, juste pour me faire savoir que tu as reçu cette lettre et quelle est ta réaction. Je me fiche si tu me dis d'aller me faire voir, tiens-moi juste au courant. S'il te plaît ?_

Harrison poussa un cri dans son couffin. J'avais presque terminé avec la lettre d'Emmett, mais le reste pouvait attendre prendre soin de mon bébé, de ma famille, c'était ma priorité. Je le soulevai et le caressai, mais ses cris ne cessèrent. Quand je le posai sur mon bras et qu'il commença immédiatement à chercher ma poitrine, je souris à mon bébé. « Bébé a faim, hm ? Eh bien, je suis justement celle qui peut s'occuper de ça. » Je pris un des coussins du canapé pour soutenir mon bras tandis que je tenais Harrison et l'aidai à trouver mon sein je le regardai téter pendant plusieurs minutes, et il me regarda dans les yeux. C'était ma partie favorite d'être mère au foyer : le lien que je tissais avec Harry chaque fois que je le nourrissais. C'était notre moment spécial à tous les deux rien d'autre ne comptait pendant ces moments, c'était juste lui et moi. Au bout de vingt minutes, je détachai doucement sa bouche et l'éloignai, ce qui le fit gémir. « Ça va, mon bébé, » roucoulai-je. « Je sais que tu n'as pas fini, mais tu dois faire un rot, puis je t'en redonnerai d'accord ? Il faut aussi y aller doucement avec Maman. » Je lui souris et il me sourit en retour il avait aussi le sourire en coin d'Edward. Je n'avais encore rien vu de moi en Harry, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance pour moi. Edward affirmait qu'il avait mon calme, ma personnalité qui pardonne, mais je pensais que c'était un peu trop tôt pour déclarer ça. Après quelques tapotements dans le dos, Harrison lâcha un énorme rot, me faisant rire. « On se sent mieux, mon petit bout ? » Il me fit ses bruits adorables de bébé en guise de réponse. Je le retournai et l'aidai à téter de l'autre côté, et comme auparavant, je le regardai alors qu'il semblait être 'repu' et somnolent. Au bout de dix douze minutes, ses yeux se fermèrent et sa mâchoire devint molle. Je passai mon téton sur sa joue et ses lèvres plusieurs fois pour m'assurer qu'il avait vraiment terminé et il ne bougea même pas, alors je me remis en place dans le canapé, couchée avec ma tête posée sur un bras et mon corps étendu sur les coussins. J'ajustai prudemment Harry afin qu'il soit allongé contre ma poitrine, sur le ventre, et je me laissai le sentir respirer doucement dans son sommeil. Cette sensation était presque au top de ma liste de choses que j'aimais dans le fait d'être mère.

Je pris la lettre d'Emmett et lus le dernier paragraphe.

_J'espère que tu ne me diras pas d'aller me faire voir, mais comme je l'ai dit, je comprendrai si tu le faisais. Je n'essaie pas de te forcer la main, Bella, j'essaie juste de faire la bonne chose après avoir vraiment tout gâché l'année dernière. Je ne suis pas sûr que je me pardonnerai de t'avoir blessée de cette façon, c'est pourquoi je ne peux pas te blâmer non plus si tu choisis de ne pas me pardonner. Sache juste que du fond du cœur, je suis désolé._

_Sincèrement,_

_Emmett_

Je repliai le papier et le mis à l'intérieur de la carte, puis je posai le tout sur la table. Il m'avait définitivement donné matière à réfléchir dans sa lettre, et ça avait l'air sincère. Il était possible de dire des choses fausses dans l'écriture, mais ça n'avait pas l'air faux. Mais je n'étais pas prête pour prendre une décision. Je laisserai les mots d'Emmett imprégner mon esprit pendant quelques heures, puis je relirai cette lettre avant de décider. Je savais que je devrais probablement en parler également avec Edward, mais je savais exactement ce qu'il me dirait : 'Je ne vais pas te dire si tu dois lui pardonner ou non, Bella. C'est toi qu'il a blessée, alors la décision te revient à toi seule. Je te soutiendrai peu importe ce que tu décides.' Je souris alors que j'entendais les paroles d'Edward dans ma tête comme s'il était vraiment là.

Me souvenant du conseil du Docteur Snow, d'Edward et de tout les livres de bébés que j'avais lus, (dormir quand bébé dort), je fermai les yeux et glissai aux pays des merveilles.

**x-x-x**

**Edward**

Rentrer tôt du travail était un plaisir rare pour moi, mais ce fut exactement la chance que j'eus le lundi de mon anniversaire. Vu que je passais mes journées à travailler, je ne connaissais pas le planning de Bella et Harry, alors j'entrai doucement dans la maison au cas où le bébé dormirait. Marchant sur la pointe des pieds dans le salon, je vis l'une des plus belles choses que je n'avais jamais vue : ma magnifique femme allongée sur le canapé ancien avec notre fils couché sur le ventre sur sa poitrine, les deux respirant doucement, de profondes respirations de sommeil. Je ne pus m'en empêcher je restai là plusieurs minutes à les regarder dormir. Sachant que je devrais faire bon usage de mon après-midi de libre et commencer à préparer la maison pour le dîner d'anniversaire qui se déroulait ici ce soir, je détachai mes yeux des deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie.

Bella faisait un excellent travail pour garder la maison propre, et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Il y avait quelques papiers sur la table basse mais ça ressemblait surtout au courrier d'aujourd'hui. Rien d'important. Alors que j'empilais tout pour aller les mettre dans le panier à factures pour m'en occuper plus tard, deux des papiers attirèrent mon attention. L'un était une feuille de papier à lettres rose, l'autre une enveloppe jaune. Je reconnus le papier rose même si j'en avais pas vu depuis plus d'un an. Et l'écriture sur le papier était incontestablement celle de Bella. Je savais que je ne devrais pas la lire, mais je ne pus empêcher mes yeux de parcourir la feuille. Quand je lus le _Cher Harrison_ en haut de la lettre, je fus captivé. Ça faisait des mois que Bella ne m'avait pas écrit, et même si je n'étais pas _jaloux_ en soi, il me paraissait bizarre qu'elle écrive une lettre à un bébé. Je m'assis prudemment dans le fauteuil à côté du canapé et me permis de lire la lettre.

Au moment où j'arrivai à la fin, j'avais pratiquement les larmes aux yeux. C'était l'un des plus beaux morceaux de prose que je n'avais jamais lu. C'était tellement sincère et honnête, que j'oubliai l'autre papier qui avait attiré mon attention. Je laissai mes yeux dériver à nouveau sur les mots de Bella, et je fus frapper par le fait qu'elle se sentait mal de ne pas m'avoir écrit récemment. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, et je me fis une note mentale d'en discuter avec elle quand elle se réveillerait. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle ressente ça honnêtement, je ne lui avais rien écrit non plus à part des textos au cours de ces dernières semaines. Mais elle avait raison dans sa lettre à Harry c'était quelque chose qu'on devrait essayer de faire plus souvent même si ce n'était pas une partie aussi nécessaire dans notre relation que ça l'avait été pendant nos quatorze années d'amitié.

« Tu es en train de lire ma lettre ? » Sa voix me prit en flagrant délit et je levai les yeux d'un air coupable.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas. J'étais juste en train de nettoyer pour le dîner de ce soir et elle a attiré mon attention. »

« C'est pas grave. Je n'ai aucun secrets pour toi. Je te l'aurais montrée de toute façon. Pas besoin de le faire plus tard. » Elle me sourit d'un air endormi.

« Eh bien je suis content de t'avoir un peu facilité la vie, » dis-je en lui faisant un sourire en coin. Les façons qu'elle avait de regarder les situations de la vie me surprenaient parfois. Elle était tellement logique, même quand elle n'essayait pas. Je suppose que ça venait de trois ans à l'école de droit et dix-huit mois comme avocate dans un grand cabinet réputé.

« Mais puisque tu es d'humeur lectrice, jette un œil à la lettre dans l'enveloppe jaune. Je veux en discuter avec toi, et ce sera plus facile une fois que tu l'auras lue. »

Je feuilletai les papiers que j'avais empilés jusqu'à ce que je trouve l'enveloppe dont elle parlait. C'était celle qui avait attiré mon attention en plus du papier à lettres rose. La première chose qui m'avait sauté aux yeux c'était qu'elle était adressé à Bella Swan. Elle avait changé son nom quand on s'était marié, et ça faisait presque six mois maintenant qui lui enverrait encore un courrier à son nom de jeune fille ? Un rapide coup d'œil à l'adresse retour, quelque part à Seattle, et je pensai savoir. Je lus rapidement la carte et la lettre puis regardai Bella. J'avais raison sur l'auteur de la lettre, même si le contenu n'était pas exactement ce que je m'attendais à lire.

« Tes pensées ? » demanda-t-elle.

Je réfléchis un moment avant de lui répondre, puis lui donnai mon opinion honnête sur ce que je venais de lire dans la lettre de son ex fiancé. « Ça semble incroyablement honnête et sincère pour moi. Mais à la fin, c'est ta décision, mon amour. Je te soutiendrai dans les deux cas, si tu décides de lui pardonner ou si tu lui dis... » Je m'interrompis, cherchant les mots d'Emmett. « D'aller se faire voir. » Je souris à la brusquerie. « Je ne peux pas dire que je ne serais pas très surpris si tu trouves dans ton cœur la force de lui pardonner après ce qu'il t'a fait traverser, mais en même temps, je n'en attends pas moins de toi. Tu es une femme forte Bella, et je sais que tu prendras la bonne décision. Je sais aussi que la rancune n'est pas ton genre. Mais à la fin, la décision t'appartient et à toi seule. Dans les deux cas, je suis de ton côté. »

« J'avais un pressentiment que tu dirais ça, » dit-elle, un petit sourire se jouant sur ses lèvres.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. Tu as utilisé un peu plus de mots que je l'avais imaginé, mais l'essentiel du discours est le même. »

« Désolé d'être aussi prévisible. »

« Pas prévisible, juste cohérent. C'est une bonne chose. » Elle bougea sur le canapé, tournant son corps en position assise tout en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas réveiller Harry. Appuyant son bras sur le canapé, elle se releva et le bébé ne bougea même pas. Elle s'approcha de moi et mis doucement notre fils dans mes bras. « J'ai un appel à passer. Ça ne devrait pas être long, et quand j'aurais terminé, je t'aiderai à nettoyer la maison puis je commencerai ton dîner d'anniversaire. En parlant de ça, je t'ai déjà dit 'joyeux anniversaire' aujourd'hui ? »

Je lui souris, me souvenant du commencement humide de mon trentième anniversaire que nous avions partagé ce matin avant que je parte travailler, ainsi que les nombreux textos qu'elle m'avait envoyés tout au long de la journée. « Je suis sûr que oui, Madame Cullen, » lui dis-je en me redressant pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

« Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas me répéter, » dit-elle en me lançant un sourire en coin. Ça, ce sourire, c'était vraiment quelque chose qu'elle avait pris de moi au cours de la dernière année, j'en étais presque sûr. Avant que je ne puisse répondre, elle se retourna, pris son portable sur la table basse et marcha rapidement jusqu'à notre chambre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer, mais en même temps, j'admirai ses fesses alors qu'elle s'éloignait de moi.

Il y avait vraiment très peu de rangement à faire, alors au lieu de m'en inquiéter plus, je me penchai dans le fauteuil et regardai Harrison dormir.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Bella n'était toujours pas réapparue et Harrison faisait une crise. Je changeai sa couche, le berçai, l'emmaillotai et essayai même de lui faire faire un rot. Rien ne fonctionna. Autant que Bella avait besoin d'avoir la conversation que je savais qu'elle avait avec Emmett, je détestais l'interrompre, mais Harrison avait besoin de quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas lui donner : de la nourriture. Je frappai doucement à la porte, plus pour annoncer ma présence que l'autorisation d'entrer, et j'entrai dans la chambre. A la seconde où il vit sa mère, Harrison se calma considérablement. Il n'arrêta pas complètement de pleurer, mais en voyant la promesse de ses besoins satisfait, ses cris insistants se transformèrent en gémissements. « Je crois qu'il a faim, » murmurai-je.

Bella hocha la tête et dit un instant plus tard au téléphone, « Emmett, je dois y aller devoir de maman... Oui, je suis contente qu'on ait réussi à parler. Je suis désolée que les choses n'ont pas fonctionné avec Rose... » Elle rit. « Tu as raison. Je ne suis pas vraiment désolée. Elle était la pire amie que j'ai eu. Mais je ne veux pas parler dans son dos. Sans me vanter ou quoi, mais je vaux mieux que ça... Oui, je te pardonne. Je ne vais pas te promettre que je serais ta meilleure amie, mais on peut passer au-dessus de l'incident de l'an dernier... Merci pour la lettre... Salut. » Elle appuya sur un bouton de son téléphone et le posa sur la table de nuit sur l'article de journal qu'elle gardait celui qui disait que James le portier de notre ancien appartement avait été arrêté pour tentative de viol sur une autre femme de l'immeuble. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment son désir de garder cet article elle avait essayé de me l'expliquer, mais en vain. Savoir qu'il était derrière les barreaux aurait dû être suffisant selon moi, mais Bella aimait se le rappeler constamment pour une raison quelconque. J'étais sûr qu'elle finirait par s'en débarrasser, alors je ne lui reprochai pas de le garder pour le moment.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de poser la question. « Tu es sûre que c'est la bonne décision pour toi ? » J'étais un homme de parole, je n'allais pas lui en vouloir, mais je ne voulais pas la voir blessée à nouveau dans le futur.

Elle se leva du bord du lit où elle était perchée et avança vers moi, qui tenait toujours un Harry gémissant. Une fois qu'elle me l'eut pris, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrassa tendrement. « Oui, j'en suis sûre. Entre l'honnêteté brutale de la lettre et l'appel de maintenant, je crois en sa sincérité. »

« C'est bien. » Je lui souris et l'embrassai sur le front. « Tant que c'est la bonne décision pour _toi_, et que tu ne l'as pas fait juste pour lui, je suis content pour toi. »

« C'est la bonne décision pour moi, » me promit-elle.

Nous nous assîmes sur le canapé pendant qu'Harry mangeait, et quand il s'endormit vu que sa couche était propre et son estomac plein, Bella le coucha dans son couffin au sol et nous abordâmes le rangement ensemble. Au moment où la sonnette retentit deux heures plus tard, la maison était propre et Bella venait juste de sortir les tartes au poulet du four, la même recette qu'elle avait fait la première fois qu'elle avait invité mes parents. Ça m'avait fait bonne impression, et quand elle m'avait demandé quel repas je voulais pour mon anniversaire, j'avais instantanément choisis ça. La sonnette réveilla Harrison, alors je le pris et l'emmenai à la porte d'entrée à peine une seconde après que ma mère soit entrée dans la maison, elle me prit le bébé et était déjà en train de lui parler il adorait sa Nana et elle le fit gazouiller et rire presque instantanément.

La grosse surprise fut quand mes parents passèrent devant moi et que Jasper et Alice se tenaient derrière eux. « Hé, mec, je ne pensais pas que vous seriez de retour de Bali avant la semaine prochaine. » Je pris mon frère dans mes bras.

« Ouais, eh bien, on devait détourner ton attention. Ça n'aurait pas été une surprise si tu avais su qu'on venait, si ? »

Je ris. « Je suppose que non. » Je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de savoir comment réagir j'étais stupéfait de les voir là. Les deux tartes supplémentaires devinrent soudainement logiques pour moi. « Vous aviez dit à Bella que vous veniez ce soir ? »

« On était obligé, » annonça Alice d'un ton neutre. « Je savais qu'elle faisait la cuisine, et ne pas lui dire qu'on venait pour qu'elle puisse prévoir plus de nourriture aurait été malhonnête. D'ailleurs, où est ma _sœur_ ? » Elle cria pratiquement le mot _sœur_.

« Elle est dans la cuisine, » dis-je à Alice en riant à nouveau quand elle courut pratiquement dans la maison en direction de Bella.

Jasper et moi traversâmes le couloir jusqu'au salon où nos parents se trouvaient. « Joyeux anniversaire, mec, » me dit-il alors que nous marchions.

« Merci. »

Avant qu'on ait l'occasion de s'asseoir et de discuter avec nos parents, Bella appela tout le monde à table pour dîner.

Elle avait travaillé vite quand je l'avais laissée pour ouvrir la porte, elle sortait juste les tartes du four et c'était tout. Quand nous arrivâmes tous à table, tout était servi dans des plats, y compris la salade, et il y avait un énorme gâteau au chocolat au centre de la table. Sur ma chaise habituelle était lié un énorme ballon de baudruche en forme de gâteau avec les mots Joyeux Anniversaire griffonnés dessus, et à côté de mon assiette se trouvait une enveloppe bleue que je pensais était une carte de ma femme.

« Tu peux ouvrir ta carte maintenant ou après c'est toi qui vois, » dit-elle en souriant et elle s'assit à côté de moi.

C'était peut-être grossier avec toute ma famille ici, mais je voulais lire la carte tout de suite. Je retournai l'enveloppe et glissai mon doigt sous la colle qui la maintenait fermée. Je sortis la carte et regardai le devant c'était un phare, que je savais que Bella avait choisi spécifiquement pour aller dans mon bureau à la clinique. J'avais décoré ma petite pièce sur le thème des phares comme un rappel que parfois j'étais la lumière pour les gens dans ma profession. Le message sur l'avant était simple ça disait juste Joyeux Anniversaire. J'ouvris la carte et vis qu'il n'y avait aucune salutation mais que Bella avait rempli les deux côtés avec un message personnel.

_Cher Edward,_

_Ça fait beaucoup trop longtemps que je ne t'ai rien écrit, et je m'en excuse. Je ne veux vraiment pas perdre ce lien spécial. On en a parlé à plusieurs reprises, mais malgré toutes les conversations, j'ai laissé ça arriver. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais revenir sur la bonne voie. On a ce pacte une fois par semaine depuis tellement d'années et je pense que se serait bien de reprendre cette habitude. On n'est pas obligé de s'y réengager, mais je le veux._

_C'est difficile pour moi d'imaginer que nous sommes 'ensemble' depuis un an aujourd'hui. Les choses changent vite, mais dans un sens non. On se connaissait sans se connaître depuis tellement longtemps. J'ai l'impression de devoir une carte de remerciements à ma prof de français du collège pour t'avoir fait entrer dans ma vie. J'ai été incroyablement chanceuse d'avoir appris à te connaître, de toutes les façons, émotionnellement, physiquement, et paradoxalement, depuis la moitié de ma vie. Je suis heureuse que tu aies reçu ma lettre à l'époque._

_Alors, que dire maintenant, à l'occasion de ton trentième anniversaire... Honnêtement, je ne peux pas penser à d'autres mots que je te dis à voix haute presque tous les jours. Tu me donnes l'impression d'être la femme la plus chanceuse du monde je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai eu la chance de devenir ta femme, mais j'en suis heureuse. Tu es mon mari, mon partenaire, mon meilleur ami et le père de mon enfant je t'aime dans tous ces rôles._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Bella_

Le message était court, ce qui était compréhensible vu que c'était écrit à l'intérieur d'une carte, mais il y avait tellement d'émotions et de promesses écrites en ces quelques mots que je sentis mon cœur se gonfler. J'avais littéralement l'impression d'être le Grinch dans le vieux dessin animé, comme si mon cœur avait grossi de trois tailles pendant les quelques minutes qu'il m'avait fallut pour lire la lettre.

J'avais été plusieurs fois reconnaissant envers Monsieur Banner au cours de ces quinze dernières années pour m'avoir 'présenté' Bella, mais à la lecture de cette lettre de ma correspondante devenue mon épouse, j'avais l'impression de lui devoir la vie.

Je levai les yeux vers ma femme, ignorant tout le monde dans la pièce, et ne m'adressai qu'à elle. « Ce n'est pas toi la chanceuse, c'est moi. » Et je le pensais, aussi.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu? =)<em>

_Je vous dis à très vite pour l'outtake!_

_Passez un bon week-end!_

_A bientôt!_

_xoxo_


	44. Outtake: Un vent venu du passé

_**Disclaimer: Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à wmr1601 (lien sur mon profil), seule la traduction est à moi.**_

_Bonjour bonjour!_

_Dernière mise à jour pour cette histoire avec ce petit outtake tout en simplicité._

_Merci à toutes pour votre fidélité, vos reviews, les mises en alerte/favori; **aussidagility** et **MimieLoo**, je ne peux pas vous répondre mais je ne vous oublie pas *_*_

_Et merci à larosesurleau pour la correction =)_

* * *

><p><span>Outtake : Un vent venu du passé<span>

**Edward**

Alors que je roulais vers la maison, je me retrouvai à repenser à la lettre que Bella avait écrite à Harry. Elle avait eu une idée intéressante : faire rencontrer notre bébé à nos anciens professeurs. Dans des circonstances normales, j'aurais pensé que c'était bizarre et tordu, mais compte tenu du fait qu'Harrison n'existerait pas s'il n'y avait pas eu notre petit projet 'Correspondants'... je n'étais pas sûr qu'_approprié_ était le bon mot, mais ça marchait. On ne pouvait pas l'emmener voir l'ancien professeur de Bella vu qu'elle avait été à l'école à Forks, pas pour le moment en tout cas, mais on pouvait l'emmener voir Monsieur Banner au lycée près de chez mes parents. J'espérais juste qu'il enseignait toujours.

Harry avait sept mois maintenant, et il commençait à être plus actif. Il n'arrivait pas tout à fait à ramper, mais il faisait ce petit truc qui me faisait penser à un soldat. J'avais même accusé (de façon joueuse) mon frère de l'entraîner à être un militaire avant même qu'il ait un an. Jasper l'avait bien pris et avait même plaisanté avec moi en disant, « Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour apprendre à servir ton pays. »

Au cours des dernières semaines, j'en avais plus appris sur le planning de Bella et Harry, et j'essayai de faire attention de ne pas rentrer pendant les siestes planifiées. Selon la routine, ils devraient être réveillés là l'idée de rendre visite à Monsieur Banner me paraissait de plus en plus bonne et j'avais hâte de le faire aujourd'hui si on le pouvait, mais bien sûr ça dépendait si Bella avait déjà prévu quelque chose je n'avais pas souvent mon après-midi de libre. En fait, aujourd'hui c'était le premier après-midi de libre que j'avais depuis mon anniversaire il y avait presque trois mois.

Tout comme je l'avais soupçonné, ma femme et mon fils jouaient ensemble dans le salon quand j'ouvris la porte et entrai. « Hé, » les saluai-je.

« Hé, » répondit Bella, semblant surprise. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu rentres si tôt. »

« Oui, c'était un peu une surprise pour moi aussi, en fait c'est une coïncidence j'ai eu trois annulations cet après-midi et une réunion avec le Docteur Snow reportée. » Je me dirigeai vers eux et m'assis sur le bord du canapé derrière Bella alors que le soldat Harrison rampait vers moi. Bella se leva de sa position à genoux sur le sol pour me saluer avec une étreinte et un baiser.

« C'est super chéri, tu peux me faire des surprises comme ça quand tu veux. »

« Alors, Bella, j'y ai pensé pendant tout le trajet, c'est quelque chose que tu as dit, ou écrit en fait, et vu que je suis rentré assez tôt aujourd'hui... » Je la regardai dans l'expectative et elle arqua un sourcil, me demandant silencieusement de continuer. « Tu te souviens dans ta lettre à Harry, tu as mentionné de peut-être l'emmener rendre visite aux enseignants qui ont mis en place le projet 'Correspondants' ? Pourquoi on ne l'emmènerait pas voir mon ancien professeur aujourd'hui ? Et quand on rendra visite à tes parents à Thanksgiving, on l'emmènera voir le tien. Je m'engage même à rester quelques jours de plus pour être sûr de ne pas la manquer. »

« Vraiment ? »

Je hochai la tête à sa question. « A moins qu'on ait quelque chose d'autre de prévu ? »

« Non. Ça semble être une super idée faisons ça. »

Elle gardait tout le temps un sac à langer pour Harry à côté de la porte de sorte qu'il soit toujours prêt. C'était une idée brillante, vraiment, et un autre exemple de la logique utilisée dans la vie réelle qu'elle avait apprise en tant qu'avocate. Elle m'assura qu'il avait été nourri et changé il y a peu de temps alors elle mit une paire de sandales et nous fûmes à la porte.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au lycée, je fus enthousiaste de voir beaucoup de voitures sur le parking, même s'il était presque quinze heures trente et que les cours s'étaient terminés quinze minutes plus tôt il était assez tard pour que ce ne soient pas celles des étudiants mais il y en avait assez pour que je garde l'espoir que l'une d'elles appartienne à Monsieur Banner. Bella prit Harry, je posai un bras sur ses épaules, et nous avançâmes vers le bureau à l'entrée. C'était dingue comme l'endroit n'avait pas changé, même pas un peu depuis que j'avais été diplômé douze ans plus tôt. La secrétaire nous accueillit avec un sourire. « En quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

« Je me demandais si Jim Banner enseignait encore ici, » commençai-je, « et si c'est le cas, serait-il d'accord d'avoir de la visite d'un de ses anciens élèves. »

« Donnez-moi une seconde et je vérifie, » dit-elle, puis elle prit le téléphone et composa un numéro à quatre chiffres. Après une conversation feutrée, elle nous fit savoir que Monsieur Banner était très enthousiaste à l'idée de voir un ancien élève et elle nous donna le numéro de sa classe.

Malgré toutes les années que je n'avais pas mis les pieds dans cet endroit, je me souvins sans aucune difficulté du chemin et nous entrâmes dans mon ancienne classe de français quelques minutes après avoir quitté le bureau.

Le visage de Monsieur Banner s'illumina instantanément en me reconnaissant dès que je franchis la porte. « Edward Cullen, » jaillit-il. Son regard passa de moi à Bella, sur Harrison puis sur moi à nouveau. « Bien, bien, bien, quoi de neuf ? Tu es docteur, pas vrai ? Je crois que ma sœur est l'une de tes patientes. »

J'avançai vivement dans la pièce et lui serrai la main. « Hé, Monsieur Banner. Oui, je suis allé à l'école de médecine ici à Chicago, et maintenant je travaille dans la clinique au deuxième étage du Grace Hospital dans le centre-ville. Ça fait maintenant un an et demi que je suis là-bas. »

Il s'assit sur l'une des tables et m'invita à faire de même d'un geste de la main. J'étais heureux qu'il ne semble pas attendre que je m'asseye sur la chaise attachée. Je ne rentrerais probablement pas, je n'étais pas beaucoup plus grand qu'au lycée, mais ça enverrait une sorte de message, pensai-je. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance nous étions tous les deux assis sur une table, en face de l'autre comme deux vieux amis. « Alors, que me vaut ce plaisir ? »

« En fait Monsieur, je voulais vous présenter ma femme. » Je levai les yeux et me rendis compte que Bella s'était arrêtée à la porte au bout de la pièce. Je lui fis signe de venir nous rejoindre. Elle regarda ses pieds tout en marchant et semblait embarrassée maintenant que nous étions là, en train de faire ça. Je savais qu'elle était hors de sa zone de confort, alors je n'essayai pas de la forcer à parler ou quoi que ce soit. Elle se tint à côté de ma table et je passai un bras autour de sa taille. « Monsieur Banner, voici ma femme, Bella, et notre fils Harrison. »

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Bella, » déclara Monsieur Banner.

« De même, Monsieur, » répondit-elle doucement.

« Monsieur Banner... » commençai-je.

Il m'interrompit avant que je ne puisse aller plus loin. « S'il te plaît, Edward, appelle-moi Jim. Tu n'es plus mon élève on peut être décontracté l'un envers l'autre. »

Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois. Je n'étais pas entièrement sûr d'à quel point j'étais à l'aise avec ça, mais il semblait insistant. « Très bien, Jim, » bégayai-je. Je me moquai de moi et m'excusai. « Il va falloir un moment pour que je m'y habitue je n'ai jamais appelé un professeur par son prénom. Peu importe, la raison pour laquelle je suis là aujourd'hui, et que j'ai amené ma famille, c'est parqu'on voulait que Bella et Harrison vous rencontrent... pour vous remercier, en fait. » Je fis une pause pour un effet dramatique.

Ça fonctionna sa curiosité avait été piquée. « Me remercier ? Je ne comprends pas. »

« Bella est la correspondante qu'on m'a attribué quand j'étais dans votre cours de français. »

La pièce était tellement calme que je suis sûr qu'on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Monsieur Banner nous regarda tour à tour, et finalement un grand sourire éclaira son visage. « C'est une nouvelle incroyable. Je ne m'attendais pas à entendre _ça_. Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? Je veux dire, la classe de Shelly est quoi, à côté de Seattle, non ? »

« Forks en fait, environ quatre heures au nord de Seattle, » dit Bella, se décontractant un peu.

« Eh bien, c'est fabuleux, » dit Monsieur Banner (je devrais l'appeler Jim, du moins pas si j'y suis obligé). « Racontez-moi toute l'histoire. »

Bella et moi nous regardâmes dans une conversation silencieuse, et je racontai une version abrégée de notre histoire. J'expliquai comment nous avions gardé le contact et puis finalement nous avions décidé de nous rencontrer. Je laissai de côté les parties sur le mariage annulé, la grossesse non prévue et le test de paternité. « Alors, on s'est mariés il y a presque un an maintenant, et on voulait vous... »

« Et Madame Cope, » m'interrompit Bella.

« Oui, Madame Cope et vous, vous remercier pour ça. »

« Je suis absolument abasourdi, » dit-il et il avait vraiment l'air de l'être.

Quelques secondes de plus à nous observer tour à tour et il dit, « Eh bien, j'ai toujours su que ce projet en valait la peine, mais maintenant je suis plus sûr que jamais que c'est super pour mes élèves. Je suis si content que tu sois venu me rendre visite Edward, et que tu aies amené ta charmante correspondante et ton fils. Je suis sûr qu'on te l'a probablement déjà dit, mais il te ressemble énormément. »

Bella et moi rîmes et hochâmes la tête à l'unisson.

« J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas si je raconte votre histoire à mes élèves quand je leur proposerai un correspondant ? C'est le projet de cours de la semaine prochaine. J'ai le sentiment que c'est une histoire de laquelle beaucoup vont s'inspirer. »

« Bien sûr Monsieur Bann... Je veux dire, Jim, on en serait honorés, » répondis-je en souriant.

La conversation continua, et nous restâmes avec Monsieur Banner pendant presque une heure. Il prit même Harrison pendant un petit moment, et lui parla, « Je ferai en sorte que tu aies un correspondant spécial dans quelques années. »

A un moment, Bella sortit l'appareil photo de son sac à main. Je pensai que c'était dingue qu'elle le garde tout le temps avec elle mais elle insistait toujours sur le fait que _tu_ _ne sais jamais quand tu en auras besoin avec des enfants_. « Monsieur Banner, ça ne vous dérange pas qu'on prenne une photo de nous quatre ? Je pense que ce serait bien d'en ajouter une dans le livre d'Harry. »

« A une condition, » répondit-il en nous regardant tour à tour. « Vous devez m'en envoyer une pour que je l'utilise dans la présentation du projet 'Correspondants' la semaine prochaine. »

« Marché conclu, » acceptâmes Bella et moi simultanément.

Au moment où nous partîmes, nous étions comme de vieux amis. Je ne pouvais pas promettre que nous reviendrions lui rendre visite, mais je fis la promesse d'essayer.

« Ça en valait vraiment la peine, » dit Bella quand nous fûmes retournés dans la Volvo. « Ça va être amusant de voir si Madame Cope aura la même réaction quand on lui rendra visite. »

* * *

><p><em>Je vous dis à bientôt pour celles qui me suivent sur mes autres traductions =)<em>

_Passez une bonne semaine!_

_xoxo_


End file.
